Stargate Atlantis: The Robotech War
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: Two universe, completely independent from one another, will collide. How will the Atlantis Expedition thrive with one of the greatest warships and some of the bravest and greatest soldiers from another Earth aiding them with their conflict with the Wraith and other threats? Who knows, but it is going to be an amazing ride regardless. Welcome, to Stargate Atlantis: The Robotech War.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Home!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my newest story, and it involves two of my favorite Sci-fi franchises of all time.**

 **This is the first time I have ever done a story involving either franchise, so hard core fans of either series, sorry if I forgot something or get something wrong. Although, I will be taking creative divergences from the cannon to help the story along.**

 **I love both Stargate Atlantis and Robotech, so this is going to be a fun one.**

 **Things are going to get crazy, so be prepared.**

 **Without further adieu, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Goodbye Home!**

It was February of the year 2009 and currently, it was war.

A giant alien fleet consisting of thousands of warships had arrived in the solar system and a portion was currently attacking Earth.

The Robotech Defensive Forces, brave as they were, were incapable of stopping the overwhelming forces of their enemies. Already ARMD-01, -02, -03, and -010 along with two Type One and four Type Three Space Destroyers were completely destroyed with almost all hands lost aboard each vessel.

Currently, the only surviving Earth warship was the flagship Super Dimensional Fortress One, the SDF-1, which was currently only two thousand feet above the Pacific Island of Macross, her resting place for the past ten years.

Right now, the SDF-1 was about to do the unthinkable, use her power Hyperspace Fold engines to Fold the massive warship to the dark side of the moon. Normally this wouldn't be an issue. However, she was only two thousand feet away from the Island and thus inside the gravity of a planet.

Normally, when one Space Folds, they are folding the fabric of space-time, allowing for near instantaneous travel between two points via a micro-wormhole.

However, Folding near a high source of gravity, such as a planet or black hole is very dangerous, as it completely throws off the Fold, making it so the destination is completely random. So instead of exiting out of the fold somewhere safe, one can find themselves in the middle of a black hole and die instantaneously.

In most realities, the Space Fold inside the Earth would send the SDF-1 across the solar system near Pluto and there she would begin her one year trip back to Earth, waging a single ship war against the giant alien invaders called the Zentraedi.

However, just as the Fold system was beginning to activate, a single particle beam from an alien warship struck the SDF-1 near her engines, more specifically, near the point where the Protoculture Matrix was located.

The Protoculture Matrix is the crowning achievement of the Tirolian scientist Zor, for it allows for the creation of Protoculture, the ultimate energy source in their universe. Protoculture is created from refining the pollen of a certain plant called the Flower of Life and the Protoculture Matrix is a factory for doing exactly that and thus allows for an unlimited amount of Protoculture.

However, the humans who refitted the SDF-1 after her monstrous crash into Macross Island never found the Protoculture Matrix because the Matrix was hidden in the engine part of the SDF-1. If they had found the Matrix, perhaps they could have put up a better fight against their current attackers.

That small, almost insignificant particle beam did something incredible. That beam struck the ship in such a way that it caused the Protoculture Matrix to accidentally send a massive jolt of energy through the Power Lines that connected the Matrix to the rest of the ship. Even though many of the original power lines had been cut when the ship was rebuilt, the Space Fold Generators was one of the few systems that that didn't have all of the power cables rebuilt and still worked.

The massive increase in energy flow to the Fold Generator caused the Folding of space-time to go wildly out of control. Normally, Fold space-time is a controlled and safe procedure if done correctly. However, since the humans were doing a space fold inside a planet's gravity, the process was far from safe. Space-time was violently torn apart as the ship's Fold sphere expanded far outside of the 1,210 meter long vessel and soon engulfed all of Macross island and both the CVS-101 Prometheus and her sister ship, the SLV-111 Daedalus in the fold sphere.

The Fold Sphere shifted between gold, white and every other color of the rainbow faster then the human eye could perceive, creating a confusing and strange ball of light that encompassed it's unaware passengers of just what was about to happen.

Faster and faster the sphere spun, giant ripples and discrepancies rippling across the unstable sphere's surface.

Soon, in a massive flash of light, the lone space ship, the island that had been her home for so many years and the two unfortunate air craft carriers vanished, leaving nothing left save for a expanding mist where the sphere once had been.

Never again would those people on that spaceship, the two aircraft carriers or on that island see this world or reality. Where they went next would be their home 'til the end of their days. A place filled with wonders beyond imagination and horrors beyond their worst nightmares.

A place where people traveled throughout the stars in giant circular portals called Stargates.

 **Time: August 10, 2004. Place: Lantea.**

In the far away Pegasus Galaxy, there exists a planet called Lantea.

Lantea is nothing extremely special. She is the second planet in the solar system of eight planets, and she is one of only two planets in her solar system capable of supporting life. She has 27 hour long days, she is mostly covered in ocean with only a single continent of roughly 15 million miles. She has a massive whale like species inhabiting her oceans, a giant lobster like crustacean inhabiting her oceans as well and a fish remarkably similar to trout also call this planet home.

What is important is the single sign of civilization on this planet.

In the middle of her massive ocean is a giant floating city. Her large towers of gray reaching into the sky while sun light reflects off of her towers, creating a picturesque scene of peace.

This is the Alterran built city of Atlantis, the city that sank beneath the waves.

This city was older then all modern civilizations on Earth, being several millions of years old and still working, despite all of the abuse and damage she has suffered of the many millennia of her existence.

Currently, there is only 200 living people were in this 4 kilometer long circular snowflake shaped city. The 200 people are members of the Atlantis expedition, an international expedition sent from Earth to the Pegasus Galaxy to find Atlantis.

They were sent by an organization called the SGC, or Stargate Command. This is the organization that deals with threats to the people of Earth from other worlds. For eight years, the people of the SGC have defended Earth from a myriad of threats and have successfully saved the entire human population of Earth from enslavement or death a number of times. Recently the Atlantis Expedition set out to find Atlantis to help defend Earth, as many of the expedition were members of the SGC.

Right now, it has been four days since the Athosian People left Athosians were a group of around 250 people from a planet called Athos that the Atlantis Expedition found during their first day in this galaxy. Once there, they came under attack by a vicious alien species called the Wraith and so evacuated the Athosians to Atlantis and then rescued the few captured Athosians from the Wraith. Tempers flared afterwards when the Athosians were accused of helping the Wraith following a series of attacks against off world expeditions. The Athosians then moved to the main land of Lantea that Major John Shepherd and Lt. Aiden Ford discovered using their Puddle Jumper, a Lantean designed transport vessel. The culprit for the series of attacks was discovered to be a necklace of Teyla Emmagan, a member of John's team. They used the necklace to lead the Wraith into a ambush and then captured a Wraith commander and placed him in a shielded cell deep within Atlantis.

Since then, life has returned to normal for the super ancient city of Atlantis. The expedition members were working hard at learning everything the city had to offer, a project that will take humanity dozens, possibly hundreds of years as this city has secrets older then many nations within her halls. However, despite the overwhelming task in front of them, the scientists were determined to complete their mission, for the security and preservation of Earth.

Right now, we see Dr. McKay working hard at his laptop in the control room, pressing down on his keys with a impressive speed as he typed in new commands into the laptop.

So engrossed in his work, McKay failed to see Shepherd walk into the control room where McKay and three other technicians were hard at work.

"Sup McKay?" Shepherd asked as he took a bit out of the apple he brought in.

"Nothing much. I am searching to the Atlantis database for any references to Zed-PM's and so far I'm getting nothing. It appears that the information on how to build, recharge or even the locations of those things was a tightly kept secret. I keep on being told I need a High Council Members personal identification key to access the information." McKay said, his Canadian accent showing as he tried new avenues of getting the highly sought after information, but was denied every single time.

"Damn. We need those things and the info on how to build those things is right in front of our faces and yet we can't get at it." Shepherd said somewhat angrily, the lives of all the expedition rested on getting more ZPM's and to hear that the information was literally right in front of them and yet they couldn't access it was extremely frustrating.

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking that if we go through the database we might be able to find out how a High Council member gets their personal code. If we find out that, we maybe able to give a member of the expedition High Councilor status." McKay said somewhat excitedly.

"It can't be that easy. There has to be a catch." Shepherd said with a suspicious tone. In his experience, if something sounds too good to be true, it most likely was.

"There probably is, but it can't hurt to check. If we want to avoid being Wraith food, we need that shield and for that, we need Zed-PM's." McKay said, referring to the ultra powerful city ship shield that Atlantis employs. Atlantis's shields were the strongest ever built, being able to take even mass ejections from the corona of a sun like it is nothing if sufficient power is supplied. And therein lies the problem. The shields was one of the most energy draining systems Atlantis has, right next to the Star Drives that moves the massive ship from planet to planet.

Shepherd nodded, knowing that without a shield the city was defenseless should the Wraith attack. Atlantis did have several drone launchers that could send out Ancient Drones, the most powerful weapons Earth have come across thus far in her travels to alien worlds and the SGC has come across a number of weapons with far more power then the even the greatest non-alien enhanced nuclear weapon. So saying that the Ancient Drones were the most powerful weapons to date was saying a lot about those drone's power.

However, the problem with the Ancient Drones on Atlantis is that Atlantis lacked the proper power supply to launch the drones. The drones are controlled via thoughts using a device called a Control Chair. The Control Chair can control drones, sending them to individual targets or changing their attack mode with a thought. The Control Chair could also control Atlantis's many systems, making it incredibly important. Unfortunately, it too was also pretty power hungry and so the expedition couldn't use their small amount of Ancient Drones anyway.

Just as Shepherd was about to say something alarms sounded all throughout the city, causing everyone to start to panic.

"Rodney, what's going on?" John asked, his military training kicking in.

"I'm looking." McKay said as he furiously typed away at his laptop, trying to figure out what was going on.

A screen to the right of McKay and John flashed on and showed a image of Lantea's outer atmosphere and also, a massive distortion labeled as, "Unknown."

"According to the sensors, there is a massive disturbance in the fabric of space-time. I have never seen something like this. Its like someone folded the fabric of space-time. It can't be someone leaving hyperspace since hyperspace is an alternate dimension within our own reality and isn't a folding of space-time." Rodney said as he continued to try and get a read on the unknown.

Weir, Ford and Teyla all came running into the control room and run right up alongside both Shepherd and Rodney.

"What's happening McKay?" Weir asked the scientist as she stopped running and caught her breath.

"We have an a folding of space-time happening right outside of Lantea's outer atmosphere. I have no idea if this is a natural phenomena or if it is a artificial construction." McKay curtly said as he continued to work with the sensors.

Just then, the unknown grew out of control and more sporadic as several large objects came from the distortion and then the folding distortion faded away like it had never been there before.

"Okay. The distortion is gone, but now we have several large contacts. First and closest to Lantea's outer atmosphere is a 1,210 meter long object which is emitting small, but detectable power levels, so it is most likely a ship. Two other objects are smaller then the first, but are still large, one being about 488 meters long and the other being 512 meters in length and they have power levels, much smaller then the first of course, but they are there. The final object is the biggest of them all, this one being easily over 17 kilometers in diameter. No transmissions or power levels are detectable from the massive object, so it is quite possible an asteroid. I am attempting to get a better scan of the unknowns." McKay reported as he fingers smacked onto the keyboard.

"Shepherd, take your team up in a jumper to get better look on what those objects are. Determine if they are a threat to this city and if we have to evacuate." Weir ordered Shepherd.

"Got it. C'mon Rodney, let's go." Shepherd said as he grabbed Rodney by the collar and started to drag him away to the teleporter booths.

Teyla and Ford followed as quickly as they could, while Weir stayed in the command center to try and get order reestablished across the city.

A few minutes later...

Right now, John and his team are in a small cylindrical ship that was a olive green/silver color with bits of rusty brown sprinkled throughout the frame.

John had his hands on the console and sent a thought to the drive pods, mentally ordering his mechanical beast to rise into the air.

The pods on the side of 8 meter long vessel popped out and started glowing a bright blue, raising the small vessel higher and higher into the air until they were out of the main tower of Atlantis and in the air.

Quickly reorienting themselves to face the unknowns, the small ship shot off like a rocket, quickly reaching escape velocity and yet, in the cabin, Teyla, Ford, McKay and Shepherd sat like they were in the back of a slow moving car, no signs of discomfort from the extreme acceleration.

Before they broke through the atmosphere, a small translucent barrier appeared around the jumper. Soon the entire ship sifted like it was going through water, then it became translucent, then transparent and then finally invisible.

Inside the jumper, John was concentrating on moving the small ship closer to the unknowns, which would be appearing soon.

Just a few seconds later, the unknowns came into view and no one could have expected that they saw.

The biggest unknown was actually a giant chunk of ice, but that wasn't the weirdest part, no the weirdest part was actually the ten kilometer in diameter island in the middle of the giant chunk of ice.

The two smaller contacts looked like aircraft carriers you might see on Earth. sure their design was much different then most other sea worthy vessels on Earth and they are also much larger then any aircraft carrier back home, but they were unmistakably air craft carriers.

The final contact is what concerned them the most. The ship was massive, easily nearly the size of a Asgard O'Neill class warship and much larger then Earth's only interstellar warship, the Prometheus.

The shear size of the ship, along with a float island in a giant block of ice and two aircraft carriers in outer space confused the heck out of the Atlantis members, but they quickly got over their confusion.

"Okay McKay, what can you tell me about that giant warship?" Shepherd asked.

"Well, according to the Jumper's sensors, the ship is composed of a number of elements and materials that the sensors cannot identify, but it is ridiculously durable, even more so then the Trinium-Naquada-Carbon mix of O'Neill class warships. Right now there is around 17,000 living people on that warship. Their main power plant is a type of reactor that is unlike anything I have seen before. The reactor appears to be operational, but power is mostly off all over ship. I think they just got out of a nasty FTL jump. The scanners are picking up energy signatures similar to a Hyperdrive, but I can't find their Hyperdrive core." McKay read off of the sensors.

"That's one impressive ship. Having a hull tougher then a O'Neill is no easy feat." John commented, only to notice everyone had gone silent, prompting John to look around and see everyone looking at him with wide open eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing it's just that I am shocked you actually know what an O'Neil class warship is." McKay said, honest astonishment clear in his voice.

"Hey! I read those old SGC files." Shepherd said, his annoyance clearly audible in his voice.

"Yeah. Whatever you have to say to get yourself to sleep at night." McKay said, clearly not believing him.

"Oh, be quiet McKay and tell me if they are going to be a threat." Shepherd ordered.

"Well, I don't think they can attack us at the moment. I think it might be a good idea to try and talk to these guys, maybe form an alliance. They are obviously technologically advanced if they can use FTL travel and build ships of this size and complexity." McKay suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Let's see if we can make some new friends." Shepherd said as he activated the Jumpers communication system, and prepared to make contact with the unknown, unaware that he was about to send the lives of everyone in two galaxies down the path of destiny.

Meanwhile, one the SDF-1...

Gloval groaned a little as consciousness finally returned to the older man.

He opened his eyes and saw the bridge was mostly undamaged, only a single minor console on the right side had overloaded, but there was no danger to himself or his fellow bridge officers from such a minor inconvenience.

He then heard several other groans and within a few moments, the other members of his bridge crew awoke from their sleep.

"Ow. What happened?" Sammy asked, holding her hand up to her head to try and sooth the small pain on the right side of her forehead.

"I don't know. Claudia, give us some light in here." Gloval ordered as he got out of his command seat.

Claudia nodded and with after flicking a few switches, there was once again light on the bridge.

"Sir, I have several large objects near our current position." Vanessa reported from her console.

"Several huh? Maybe some of the fleet was able to get to the dark side of the moon after we knocked ourselves unconscious from that fold jump." Gloval suggested as he walked over to Vanessa's station.

"No, it can't be the moon, the objects are too small to the moon and also too small to be members of our space fleet. I will place them on the monitor." Vanessa said and with a few clicks, the monitor changed to show what is was the senors were seeing.

The image caused Gloval and Vanessa to gasp in shock and the other members of the bridge to wonder what it was that caused such a reaction.

When they saw the image, they too gasped in shock.

Only a few miles from their current position was the frozen surface of Macross Island.

"How is that possible? We are in outer space?" Kim asked, still in disbelief from what she was seeing.

"When we fold jumped, we must have accidentally taken Macross Island with us. Lisa, I want all of our pilots getting the civilians out of those shelters and onto the SDF-1. Those shelters cannot hold them forever and they are running out of air." Gloval ordered, knowing how bad the situation was.

Lisa nodded and then began relay orders for all pilots to get to their shuttles at get over to Macross Islands shelters and get the civilians out of harms way.

"Claudia, slowly take us closer to Macross Island at one-twentieth maximum thrust. We don't want to cause anymore damage then we already have. Kim, Sammy, try and get in contact with command. We are going to need a lot more personal to get the civilians back planet-side. Vanessa, try and locate any hostile enemy forces, we don't need to be caught in a trap while doing rescue work." Gloval ordered with calm and pose, as expected of the Captain of the most powerful Earth warship.

His crew, although young and untested, sprang into action without any complaints, ready to complete their tasks to he best of their ability.

However, after several minutes, Sammy and Kim both reported bad news.

"Captain, I am not getting any response from any of our surviving warships." Sammy said, a small amount of concern in her voice.

"I can't get a hold of Alaska command or any of our bases either sir." Kim added on.

"Hm, perhaps our communication equipment is damaged. Vanessa, please try and determine the cause." Gloval ordered the bespectacled woman.

Vanessa nodded and quickly got to work, but soon gave concerning news.

"Sir, it's not the communication equipment. The comm tower is operating perfectly, no abnormalities in the system. Also, we aren't being jammed. We are transmitting, just for some reason, no one is responding." Vanessa reported, a small amount of confusion on why they weren't getting any response.

"Hey, you don't think the aliens wiped out our space forces and command centers in the small amount of time we were unconscious do you?" Sammy asked, a small amount of fear she might be right wrapped around her mind.

Gloval turned to Vanessa and she got the message, already typing on her controls to try an get answers.

When those answers did come in, they were devastating.

"Sir, I found out why we aren't getting an answer from our forces." Vanessa said, fear and pain heard in her voice.

"What is is Vanessa?" Gloval asked, afraid of the answer.

"We aren't in our own solar system." Vanessa said, stunning the crew.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"I mean our fold jump shot us way far off of our intended target. The solar system we are in has only two planets in it, not eight like our own. Plus, the plant we are closest to only has a single continent on it. We are no where near Earth." Vanessa said, delivering the devastating news.

This caused the entire bridge to start panicking. They were lost in outer space with no idea where they where or how to get home.

"Everyone calm down. Once the civilians are on board the SDF-1 we can simply use the hyperspace fold system to get us back home. We just need to triangulate our position relative to Earth. Vanessa, try and find out where we are." Gloval ordered.

Vanessa nodded and started getting the computer to triangulate their position, however this brought even more problems.

"Captain, I cant get our position. For some reason a number of the stars are not where they are supposed to be, along with the fact that a number of new celestial bodies have appeared. I cannot accurately triangulate our position." Vanessa reported, causing a even greater sense of panic.

"Alright calm down. This may look bad, but we can still get home. It will just take a little bit longer." Gloval said, right as the phone on his command chair rang.

Gloval walked over, picked it up and said, "Yes, this is Captain Gloval?"

After a few seconds the Captain's face warped into one full of shock and panic as he shouted out, "What? Are you sure Emil?"

After that, the captain grew somber and said, "I understand. Thank you Emil." and then placed the phone back down.

Lisa then asked, "Sir, what's going on?"

Gloval was quiet for a few seconds before he then said, "The fold engines are gone."

"What?" The entire bridge crew shouted out.

"Dr. Emil has reported that the Fold engines have gone missing. As of right now, we have no FTL methods. Even if we found the way back home, we would never make it back to Earth." Gloval said in a quiet voice as he grabbed his tobacco pipe.

The entire bridge crew was shocked, they had no way of going back to Earth? What would they do?

Just then, Sammy got a strange alert on her console.

Checking it out she then said, "Captain, I am getting a strange transmission from somewhere. I can't pinpoint where, but is definitely not one of our own."

Gloval took a long breathe of his pipe and then said, "Well, let's hear it Sammy."

Sammy nodded and then clicked a few switches and within moments, a human sounding voice said, "I repeat, this is Major John Shepherd of the Atlantis Expedition contacting unknown vessel, please respond. We just want to talk. I repeat, this is Major John Shepherd of the Atlantis Expedition contacting unknown vessel, please respond."

Gloval then quickly said, "Sammy, get me a line to whoever is contacting us."

Sammy nodded and quickly got Gloval in contact with this John Shepherd.

Gloval took us his phone and said, "This is Captain Henry Gloval of the Robotech Defense Force contacting Major John Shepherd of the Atlantis Expedition. We read you loud and clear."

"Hello. I can't help, but notice you got shuttles heading to that small island entrapped in the ice." John said.

Gloval grew tense and said, "Yes, what of it?"

"You need a hand help? We have several shuttles that can hold twenty people standing by." John offered.

Gloval thought hard about this. It could be a alien trap, but right now the lives of however many people who where on Macross depended on him and right now he needed help. Besides, this man obviously had help and could also perhaps help them get back home if he was all the way out here. It was a risk, but it was one he had to take.

"Major, I would like to accept that help. If you and however many pilots you have could bring the civilians from the shelters onto the SDF-1 as quickly as you could, I would be indebted to you." Gloval said.

"You got it. Just give me a moment, I need to make a call." Shepherd said as he disconnected the line and then contacted Atlantis.

"Hey Weir, can you send up everyone who can fly a jumper? We need to do some rescue operations up here." Shepherd said.

"What?" Weir asked, confused.

"Basically there is a island frozen up here and on that island are a bunch of civilians, so I negotiated to offer our help getting them off. We need all the jumpers up here helping getting the civilians onto the SDF-1 as the giant warship is called. If we do this, we'll be in their good graces and being in the good graces of someone who has a kilometer long warship above you head is a good idea." Shepherd explained.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. I will have everyone who can fly a jumper doing so. Let's just hope this doesn't go wrong." Weir said.

"Yeah, you and me both. I will call you when we are done. Shepherd out." Shepherd said as he disconnected the line with Weir and then reconnected it with Gloval.

"Well Captain Gloval, I have just talked to my commanding officer and she has ordered us to offer our aid. Just tell us where to go." John said.

"Very well. You shall answer to my First Officer, Commander Lisa Hayes. She shall direct you and your fellow pilots in the rescue operations." Gloval said, happy that there was some good news after all the bad news they had received today.

"Understood. Major John Shepherd out." Shepherd said as he deactivated the cloak and began to fly towards the giant block of ice.

After a few minutes, the jumpers sensors saw a number of other shuttles heading towards the ice block and moved into formation with them while the other jumpers from Atlantis were quickly approaching the frozen form of Macross island.

With Lisa directing operations, the jumpers moved to a number of the shelters and connect themselves to the shelters, allowing for passage between the shelters and the jumpers.

Once the jumpers where secured, the occupants opened their doors and then the shelters doors.

Shepherd stepped out of his jumper, along with McKay, Teyla and Ford and entered into the shelter, seeing a number of injured and scared people.

"My name is Major John Shepherd. Me, and the other members of the Atlantis Expedition are here to help you evacuate. If you could form several orderly lines of twenty people per shuttle, we'll have you all on-board the SDF-1 in no time." John said in his most calming voice possible.

The civilians were reluctant, but seeing as these strange people were working with the RDF, they decided to take a leap of faith and started filing aboard the jumpers.

On Shepherd's jumper, the mayor and his wife were aboard and the mayor, Tommy Luan had so many questions.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask what this vessel is and where you got it from? It is much more advance then anything the RDF currently has in production." He asked.

"Sorry sir, but that information is classified." Shepherd said as he started up the engines now that their jumper was completely full of civilians.

The mayor was unhappy, but decided to keep his annoyance at not being able to learn more about the jumper to himself. After all, these people just saved himself and his wife and soon all of his towns people would be safely aboard the SDF-1.

The jumper rose up and flew off towards the SDF-1, surrounded by other shuttles and jumpers as they ferried the civilians aboard the massive vessel.

As the jumper came into the main hanger of the SDF-1, the Atlantis Expedition members were shocked by what they saw.

Hundreds of massive humanoids robots were everywhere, some where deactivated and just standing still, but others still where helping to move supplies and keep order as the myriad of civilians were brought aboard the SDF-1.

"Incredible. Humanoid metal exoskeletons. They must have a pretty powerful battery to be able to move." McKay said as he stared at the suits in awe.

"Those are what we call Destroids." The mayor explained as the jumper settler down on it's belly.

"That's pretty cool. I wouldn't mind taking one of those for a ride." Shepherd said as he looked at the mechanical beasts in slight envy.

"Well Major. It is with great gratitude that I say, thank you for saving myself and the others of Macross Island." Tommy said as he gave his hand for Shepherd to shake.

"No need for thanks. Just doing our job. And we aren't done yet. We still got more to save." Shepherd said as he shook the mans hand.

"Understood. Good luck Major." Tommy said as he left the jumper and joined the other civilians in the main hanger.

John then went back to the console and piloted the jumper out of the SDF-1 and went back to the shelters on Macross island.

 **Date: August 19, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

Gloval sighed tiredly as he took a deep gulp of his coffee as he stared at the report.

John Shepherd had come through, with over twenty small shuttle like craft appearing from the planet and helping them evacuate the civilians onto the SDF-1. Without their help, it would have taken a lot longer to not only get the civilians onto the SDF-1, but all the supplies from Macross that were still recoverable.

Right now, both the Daedalus and Prometheus had just finished being attached to the SDF-1 and within a few minutes Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the Atlantis Expedition would arrive and the two would begin negotiations talks.

He still couldn't believe what he heard when they showed him where they can from.

These humans where from Earth, but not the Earth they knew.

The SDF-1 was currently in another reality.

There were a number of inconsistencies between their home and where they found themselves that proved this crazy theory.

For one, the quantum frequency of the SDF-1 and the Puddle Jumpers were completely different. According to Dr. lang, there was no known way to change the quantum frequency of anything, so since the jumpers had a different frequency, they could only be in another reality. Also, since Dr. Rodney showed them that the year was only 2004 and not 2009 like when the left Macross Island, it only further proved their point.

In addition to that bombshell, they were in an entirely different galaxy from Earth called the Pegasus Galaxy and they too also had no way to get back to their Earth.

Gloval had taken out his secret bottle of Vodka he kept hidden in his desk after all the things that had happened. He had taken control of the SDF-1 to keep humanity safe. He just never though he would end up in an alternate reality with 70,000 civilians to keep safe and not only that, end up a whole galaxy away from Earth with no way back.

This reality was insane, small circular rings that allowed near instantaneous travel between planet and planet through the use of wormholes, alien races that didn't want to wipe them out and sometimes helped humanity, small parasitic snakes that can take control of you and use your body like a puppet, alien warriors that could drain you of your life force, and also the existence of a several million year old ship shaped like a city called Atlantis. At-freaking-lantis! It was not only real, but also apparently down on the planet they had just so happen to appear over. He had nearly drunken the entire bottle from the shear insanity of this reality.

Gloval had already talked to Dr. Rodney McKay and although the man had a massive ego and god-complex, he was a brilliant scientist. Dr. McKay had said that the SDF-1 with her new two cruiser attachments could land on Lantea, the planet below. He and Dr. lang had built several shield emitters on the Daedalus and Prometheus in the short nine days since the SDF-1 had arrived here.

The shield emitters were very weak, barely able to take any energy weapon fire, but would protect the SDF-1 and more importantly, the two aircraft carrier from the dangers of reentry.

Dr. McKay and Lang had initially hadn't gotten along very well, mostly due to Rodney and his arrogance, but eventually the two had started to work together and that is why the shield emitters had been built so quickly.

Rodney had said that it wasn't a hard thing to do. All he had to do was get the crystals, install them in certain areas on the ships and then create a command program in the ships mainframe and that was it.

However, due to their rushed nature, the crystals would most likely fry and be useless after this, so leaving the planet atmosphere until the emitters where repaired was impossible.

Gloval sighed heavily, the past few days were really starting to get to him.

A small knock on the door altered him that his guest had most likely arrived and so he sighed, got up and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Lisa Hayes walked into the room, along with a man with scruffy raven black hair, and a woman with short dark brown hair.

Gloval walked over to his guests and stuck out his hand as he said, "Hello. I am Captain Henry Gloval of the SDF-1."

The woman shook his hand and said, "Pleasure. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantis Expedition. You have already met Major John Shepherd."

Gloval nodded and then shook Shepherd's hand and said, "Indeed I have. Thanks to you, we managed to get the civilians on board quicker."

Shepherd just gave a small smile and said, "It was nothing."

Gloval then walked back to his chair and sat down as all of his guests did the same.

"So, I think I can begin these negotiations with this. I need to offload the civilians. We have no FTL and no way to get back home, so we need a place to stay. Lantea is the only option for us. So, I offer this: in exchange for allowing to offload the civilians onto the mainland and allowing them to rebuild their lives, myself and the members of the SDF-1 shall help the Atlantis Expedition through the exchange of our technology and production facilities. The RDF shall help defend the Atlantis Expedition from any and all harm. Does that seem agreeable?" Gloval proposed.

Weir thought it over. Having a powerful warship like the SDF-1 on their side would be a much need addition to the Atlantis Expedition as they currently had no means to defend themselves. Also, having all those mecha and the troop compliment of the SDF-1 in addition would make the city all the more safer.

The continent was massive, the Athosians would probably not even notice the 70,000 new civilians on the continent. The two people might even be able to learn things from one another and help one another.

After giving it thought a little longer Weir finally nodded and said, "It is a good deal and we would be fools to dismiss it. Just be aware that there is a group of people on the mainland already, so you have to take care."

Gloval nodded and then said, "Thank you for the warning. After the SDF-1 unloads the civilians, where shall we take her?"

Weir smiled and said, "Take her to Atlantis. It is near enough you can launch aid to the civilians, but due to the secret nature of this planet, hopefully there won't be a need to."

Gloval nodded and then asked, "How soon can we land on the planet Lisa?"

Lisa took up a report and said, "The engineers have triple confirmed that the Prometheus and Daedalus have been attached to the SDF-1 and thanks to their new shield emitters, we can now land on Lantea. Dr. lang says we can begin landing procedures right now if we need to."

Gloval nodded and stood up and said, "Lisa, give the order to begin landing procedures. Aim the SDF-1 for the eastern portion of the continent, that is far enough away from the Athosians to not bother them, but close enough the two people should mingle."

Lisa nodded and then left the room to start giving her given orders.

Gloval then turned to Weir and Shepherd and said, "Let's go to the bridge. I want to be there if anything goes wrong."

The two nodded and then followed the Russian Captain as he led them up to the bridge.

"Captain on deck." Sammy said as Gloval walked onto the bridge, but not before he smacked his head on the infernal door way.

After giving a string of Russian curses, Gloval sat down in his chair while Shepherd and Weir stood near Claudia and Lisa to get a good view of the SDF-1.

"All hands, prepare for atmospheric reentry. I repeat, all hands prepare for atmospheric reentry." Lisa said through the P.A.

All throughout the ship, the might battle fortress's crew ran to their assigned stations, each crew member working like mad men to get the massive ship ready to get through re-entry.

After a few minutes and all departments sending the green light, Gloval then said, "Begin atmospheric reentry."

Lisa and Claudia nodded and then brought up a new program given to them by McKay.

Sending power through her old power lines, the energy went into newly designed and created emitters. These emitters powered up flawlessly for the first time, creating a massive reddish-orange sphere around the mighty warship that would protect her from re-entry.

Slowly, the massive warship slowly entered into the atmosphere of Lantea, the front part of the shield starting to catch fire as the friction built up, but the shield, quickly built as it was, held firm.

Minute after minute passed as the large blue and white warship passed through the atmosphere of Lantea, a sea of fire spreading around the shield.

Finally, the warship passed through the atmosphere and the shield emitters finally failed, having been placed under too much strain, but their task had been fulfilled and the SDF-1 with her two aircraft carriers was safe from all harm.

The massive ship slowly made it's way to the eastern seaboard of the continent, her massive engines glowing bright baby blue as the ship made her journey to the coast.

Once the ship was finally there, the SDF-1 slowly landed into the shallows.

Once she had finished landing, Gloval then said, "Lisa, begin issuing order to have construction teams land on the main land and begin the construction of housing units for the civilians."

Lisa nodded and soon was giving orders for the many construction teams on the SDF-1 to land on the main land and start constructing the beginnings for the new Macross city.

 **Time: September 3, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

After two weeks of intense construction, Neo-Macross city had been built and all 70,000 civilians were now living in their newly rebuilt homes and were safely off of the SDF-1.

Gloval had assigned twenty 4-man Destroid teams to make sure Neo-Macross city was safe while the SDF-1 was at Atlantis.

During the two weeks since the SDF-1 had landed on Lantea, a number of scientists from Atlantis had come on board and started to study the giant warship.

Now that all the civilians were off the SDF-1 and safely on the newly built Neo-Macross City, preparations were made for the SDF-1 to go to Atlantis, where she would dock and the real work of unlocking all of her secrets would begin.

Gloval was on the bridge currently, Lisa by his side.

"Sir, all departments have said they are ready to go. The ship has checked out. We are ready to go." Lisa said from her station.

"Understood. Claudia, Lisa begin take off and head for Atlantis. Sammy, Kim, go and call Atlantis, let them know we are coming. Vanessa, let me know the second something goes wrong." Gloval ordered.

The bridge crew nodded and then got to work, their fingers moving over their stations as commands were sent into their consoles, bringing forth power from the reactors and sent it towards their rocket boosters.

Slowly, the SDF-1 rose out of the water and into the air, her massive bulk glistening from the water.

The SDF-1 then turned around 180 degrees and then surged forwards as her massive engines roared with power.

The SDF-1 flew forth, crossing the massive ocean that covered the majority of this planet as she made her way towards Atlantis.

After an hour of flying, a small dot appeared on the horizon.

The dot grew bigger and bigger as the ship approached until the crew could clearly see what it was and what they saw shocked them.

There, floating on the ocean like a toy was a snowflake shaped city, her awe inspiring towers glistening as they reached for the heavens.

The crew of the SDF-1 stared at the city in awe, it was the most incredible thing any of them had ever seen.

Then, Kim said, "Sir, we have a transmission from Atlantis."

Gloval then said, "Put it through Kim."

Kim nodded and after a few seconds, the entire bridge heard Weir say, "Welcome SDF-1, to Atlantis. Please proceed and dock with the nearest pier to you. I will see you there."

The SDF-1 slowly approached the city, turning her massive bulk so that the Daedalus was the part of her hull that touched Atlantis.

With slow precision, the SDF-1 landed into the water and then moved the Daedalus into a docking position, the clamps of Atlantis latching onto the Daedalus.

A small connecting platform came out of the pier and connected to the top of the Daedalus, allowing for easy travel between Atlantis and the SDF-1.

Gloval and his bridge crew went down to the Daedalus and then went onto the connecting tube and finally, stepped foot into Atlantis.

Weir was there with a bright smile and said, "She is awe inspiring, isn't she?"

Gloval nodded and said, "She is the most impressive construct I have seen since the SDF-1."

Weir nodded and then said, "Ready to begin the tour?"

The RDF members nodded, excited to see what secrets this city held.

With the alliance of the RDF and the Atlantis Expedition finally formed, destiny is now set in stone. What wonders and horrors shall come of these actions, no one knows, and only one thing is certain:

It is going to be an incredible journey.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **My first chapter into a crossover I have thought about for well over a year now. I have anted to do a crossover between Stargate: Atlantis and Robotech: The Macross Saga for quite some time now.**

 **If any of you have some thoughts, criticisms or suggestions, please leave a review or just PM me, it is always appreciated.**

 **Just know that only constructive criticism is allowed.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and please, leave a Pm or a review, it is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost of Zor

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Here we are with another chapter of my insane idea for a fanfiction.**

 **If this is your first time reading my stories, I am glad you are here.**

 **If you have come back, that's your fault. You had plenty of opportunity to stay away from my crappy stories.**

 **If you have been reading my stuff for a long time, I feel a great swell of pity for your poor soul.**

 **But in all seriousness, thanks for reading my story.**

 **And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ghost of Zor!**

 **Date: September 5, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

It has been two days since the SDF-1 has docked with Atlantis. Since then, over 80% of the scientific staff had gone to work on the SDF-1, their eagerness to learn more about the giant warship driving their actions.

Currently, Dr. Rodney McKay is currently going through the ship with his team, AR-1 to head to the engine to start their planned upgrade process to turn them into more powerful sublight engines.

"All I am saying is that having a powerful cannon that obliterates a few ships, but has a really long recharge time is worse then having a lower powered weapon with a near instantaneous recharge time." Shepherd said to McKay, who he was having an argument with.

"And all I am saying is that if your first shot is powerful enough to destroy all your enemies at once, who cares if the recharge time is ungodly. They can't fight back if their all flotsam in outer space." McKay shot back in his usual tone of voice.

"What if you can't get rid of them all in one shot? Then you are open to a counter attack that can get you killed. You need to keep pressure on your opponents to keep them from counterattacking you." John said, giving his counter argument to the Canadian man.

"Very true. But the thing with a lower powered weapon is that if the armor is tough enough, then for all the shots you fire, all they are going to do is scratch the paint job. With a much stronger blast, you can punch through tougher defenses with little effort." McKay said back to Shepherd.

"A good point. I think the best option is to have a collection of high powered weapons coupled together with a larger amount of lower powered weapons to supplement the heavier weapons." Shepherd said, offering a compromise with McKay.

"That is the logical solution. However, even that has it's flaws. Without a sufficiently high enough source of energy, your weapons will not be able to output their maximum potential, so you have to supplement that problem by building multiple sources of energy, which can take time and create weakness future enemy infiltration teams can exploit." McKay said back to Shepherd, pointing out the flaws in the that idea.

Teyla and Ford sighed, although McKay and Shepherd could work well together, there was sometimes where they acted like children.

A sudden beeping from McKay's breast pocket took their attention. McKay took out a life signs detector from his breast pocket.

McKay studied the sensor and said, "Shepherd, the life signs detector has found a strange energy source about one hundred meters to our left."

Shepherd frowned and said, "The Reflex furnaces that power the SDF-1 are several decks above us and about 100 feet behind us, right?"

"Yeah, this energy source can't be the Reflex furnaces. So the question is, what is this power source?' McKay asked as he looked at the life signs detector, curiosity permeating his being.

"Well team, who's up for checking out the mysterious energy source?" Shepherd asked.

"Sir, shouldn't we call the bridge and ask for permission before we go gallivanting off throughout the ship to check on a mysterious energy source?" Ford asked, not really willing to get into trouble with the RDF, knowing how important the alliance with them was, so breaking their warship was probably not the brightest thing to do.

"Fine. SDF-1 bridge control, this is Major John Shepherd. Come in." Shepherd said as he clicked his earpiece on.

"This is Kim Young. Go ahead Major." Kim said.

"Dr. McKay has just found a strange energy source near the engines of the SDF-1. We are requesting a security come with us to investigate the source of the energy and determine if it is a danger to the SDF-1 and Atlantis. Over." Shepherd said.

"Understood Major. I will tell the Captain immediately. Stand by for further instructions." Kim said as she cut the line.

The minutes slowly passed by until after 15 minutes of waiting Gloval's voice came over the line and said, "Major Shepherd. Please explain the situation for me."

"Sir, me and my team were going to the engines to check on them for their planned upgrade when we came across a strange energy reading on our Ancient life signs detector. We passed the Reflex furnace awhile ago, so it can't be that. We are requesting a security come down and help us determine the exact nature of the energy source." Shepherd explained to the older man.

After a few seconds Gloval said, "Alright. I am sending Colonel Rodriguez and his security to aid you in locating and ascertaining the threat level to the SDF-1 that this mysterious energy source has. If it has no threat level, Dr. Lang will join your shortly." Gloval said.

"Understood sir. Me and my team will wait." Shepherd acknowledged.

"Good. Gloval out." Gloval said before the line was disconnected.

"And now we wait." Teyla said as the team started waiting for Colonel Rodriguez and his security team to join them.

After twenty minutes, Colonel and his ten man security team came into view and walked over to AR-1.

"I am Colonel Rodriguez. I heard you have a unidentified energy source for us?" The Mexican Colonel asked.

"Yes sir. Rodney, lead the way." Shepherd said.

"On it. The energy source is this way." Rodney said as he started to lead the group to the left and towards the energy source.

As they grew closer, Shepherd then asked a question.

"Hey Rodney. The sensors on Atlantis are a lot more powerful then the life sign detector, so why didn't we find this energy source until now?" Shepherd asked.

"It's for a number of reasons. The main one is that the hull of the SDF-1 is made of several unknown materials and these materials make it hard to do in depth scans of the inner workings of the ship. This normally wouldn't be a problem for Atlantis, but since Atlantis is operating at far below optimal operating efficiency, her sensors are, but a tiny fractions of what their range and power was designed to be. If we had a single Zed-PM, even one with barely a charge in it, we would have found this energy source long before now. However, due to lack of power and the composition of the hull, we could't find it." Rodney said back in reply.

"So, how big of an energy are we talking about here Doc?" Ford asked.

"Again, due to the hull and frame composition, an in depth reading of the energy source while I am not in close proximity to said energy source is impossible. The life sign detector just doesn't have the power to break through the interference that the hull puts out. We are lucky we are even detecting the energy source as it is." McKay said back irritably.

The team walked in silence after that until they upon a dead end.

"Doc?" Rodriguez asked, confused why McKay led them to a dead end.

"The energy source is directly ahead. I am also seeing a series of power lines running through that wall. It probably opens up. Hold on." McKay said as he walked over to the wall.

McKay then used his knife to tear open a metal plate, exposing delicate compute circuits, which he then plugged into using his tablet.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." McKay said as he saw the lines of code he was connected into.

"What is it McKay?" Shepherd asked.

"The door needs a specialized code to open and the code must be in the same language the RDF showed the original crew of the SDF-1 used. It will be difficult trick the door into opening, but I can do it. Give me some time." McKay said as he began typing.

After over an hour of McKay muttering incoherent sentences to himself and typing furiously on his tablet, a section of the hall way behind McKay suddenly opened up.

The security jumped to their feet, along with Shepherd, Ford and Teyla.

"McKay?" Shepherd asked, unsure if it was McKay who opened it.

"I finally managed to trick the door into believing I entered in the correct pass code and then forcibly disabled the door so people can come in and out without problems. Just another miracle from yours truly." McKay said, sounding so smug with his victory and if that smirk on his face was any indicator, he was going to hang onto this success for a while.

"Good job Rodney." Shepherd said to the arrogant Canadian man.

"Okay. Shepherd, you and your team will take point. You have more experience with dealing with incredibly advanced technology then we do. We will follow behind and cover your back side." Rodriguez said

Shepherd nodded and then he started to go down the hall way, followed closely by McKay, Ford and Teyla, with Rodriguez and his men following closely behind.

They walked for twenty feet before they entered into a large room with a size of around 150 feet long, 130 feet wide and 25 feet tall, where they found a large number of pedestals with what appeared to be flowers of some sort. The flowers were inside nutrient rich baths and every once in a while, the flowers released a large amount of golden glittering pollen, which was sucked up by tubes that were connected to each pedestal and then ran upwards towards the ceiling, where they ran off to a room that was behind this one.

"Rodney, am I high or are those flowers of all things?" Shepherd asked, completely confused by what he saw.

"You're not high, I am seeing them too. I am getting really weird energy readings from the flowers. I am going to get a better scan. Also, call Dr. Lang here and any other scientists he can round up as quickly as he can. This place looks important." Rodney said as he walked over to one of the pedestals and began to start taking scans.

Shepherd nodded and then clicked his earpiece and said, "Kim, this is Shepherd come in."

"This is Kim. Go ahead Major Shepherd." Kim replied.

"Tell the Captain we found what appears to be an alien green house. There are flowers in here with some sort of collection tubes that collect the flowers pollen and spores. It doesn't appear harmful and Rodney hasn't said anything is harmful, so can you please send Dr. Lang and any scientists he can round up down here? I think this place is important." Shepherd said into his earpiece.

"Roger. I will tell Captain Gloval and then see if Dr. Lang can get to your location. Stand by." Kim said as she disconnected the line.

Shepherd saw the security team starting to walk around and take closer looks at the flowers, which were pink and had three pedals and were in bunches of three. The flowers were beautiful, but something about them made them seem so much more powerful then they first appeared.

Meanwhile Rodney was taking his scans of the energy, which was very interesting.

The flowers spores and pollen were unusual, they seemed to be radiating a large amount of energy that had a energy signature that was eerily similar to something, McKay just couldn't remember what.

Then his search came back. He had taken a energy scan and had sent it to be compared to other energy signatures in his tablets database and the results were back.

McKay opened the result tab and froze.

He stared and stared at the screen for a few seconds until he could't hold it in any longer and let out a surprised, "WHAT!"

Shepherd ran over and said, "McKay, what's the matter?"

McKay just stared at the screen for a few more seconds until Shepherd psychically shook him and shouted, "McKay!"

McKay turned to Shepherd with the most dumbfounded look Shepherd had ever seen on him and McKay then said, 'Shepherd, I just found out what the energy source is composed of."

"Yeah, so?" Shepherd asked, unsure where McKay was going with this.

"I sent the energy signature to be compared to a record of previous energy signatures we have found and seen through the SGC's history and I just got the result. It shouldn't be possible, but I have run the test twice more, it can't be false. But it can't be true either, that's impossible." McKay said, going back to staring at his tablet.

"Spill it Rodney, what energy are the plants producing?" Shepherd asked, his patience running thin.

"It's ZPE. Zero-Point energy. These plants are basically organic versions of Zed-PMs." McKay said, awe and astonishment in his voice.

Shepherd, Ford and Teyla all had their mouths open in complete astonishment of what McKay had just said.

"What? They can generate ZPE? But I thought it was impossible for an organic means of ZPE." Ford said, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Yes, in our universe it is basically impossible for an organic means of ZPE, but remember this ship is from another reality. Different rules, I guess somewhere along the lines, these planets evolved in such a way they can trap minute amounts of ZPE in their cellular structure. I can't even begin to even theorize how they can tap into the space-time continuum in such a way." Rodney said as he stared up at the team in complete awe as his mind was still trying to comprehend what he just found out.

"So, do you think if we found a way to hook up these plants to the ZPM's we could recharge them?" Shepherd asked, hoping that a way to recharge the ever precious ZPM's could be found.

"It's possible. We would have to find a way to refine the raw spores and pollen produced by the plants and then build a recharge station where the ZPE is pumped into the ZPM's, but I guess. It will take time tho." Rodney replied, unsure if it was possible to recharge the ZPM's with this newly found source of ZPE.

"Sirs, I found another passage way!" A soldier shouted from across the room.

Shepherd and the team quickly got up and moved over to the security officer, where Rodriguez ad the rest of the security team was waiting for them.

Sure enough, on the far side of the room they had come from, was another hallway.

"Well, we just found a organic means of ZPE. Let's see what other secrets this ship holds." Shepherd said as the small group slowly made their way down the hallway.

After walking for thirty feet, they eventually came out of the hallway and found themselves in a control room of some sort.

The room was smaller then the one they came from, only being 50 feet long, 40 feet wide and 13 feet tall. There was three clusters of three workstations with what looked like a desk off to the side. The desk had a large number of advanced looking equipment and technology on it. And finally, there was a glass door that led onto a viewing deck.

Shepherd and the team cautiously approached the door and stepped out onto the viewing deck and they all stopped when they saw what laid beyond.

There was a large silo-like space and in the middle was a incredibly complex and advanced looking piece of alien technology. The pipes that had carried the golden spores and pollen from before all connected to the top of a sphere at the top of the machine that was surrounded by conduits that glowed every color of the rainbow. Descending from the bottom of the sphere was a column of pure, unrivaled power that glowed a fierce, brilliant color. The column connected to a device that looked remarkably like a child's spinning top toy. The device in question was glowing and humming, but in such a way that it put all of it's onlookers on edge.

A pipe thick as an adult man ran from the bottom of the second device, carrying in it a thick, green syrup-like substance that ran down to the bottom of the silo space, where it connected to another device. That device had a network of smaller pipes that sent the substance out of sight.

After staring at the amazing sight for a few minutes, Shepherd then asked, "Rodney, what is that device and what is it doing?"

"I have no idea." Rodney said, amazement and shock clear in his voice.

Rodney then took out his life sign detector and began to scan the unknown device.

Several new readings came onto the screen, which shocked Rodney as to what the device was currently doing.

"Shepherd, this is some sort of refinery. Those pollen and spores we saw earlier are pumped into the top device and are then made into a more refined version and are then pumped into the second device and are refined even further, where they are then sent down into a network of other pipes and tubes that lead elsewhere on the ship. I don't know how it does this, this science is way beyond me." Rodney said as he continued to look at the readings.

"Well this is a first. Rodney admitting he is out of his depth. Let's go call this in. Our local scientists would love a chance to study both the flowers and this device." Shepherd said as he walked out of the observation room.

As he stepped out of the room, he noticed a strange glowing portion on the desk he passed on his way in.

He made his way over to the desk and saw the glowing portion was a foot-by-foot section of the desk that was glowing light greenish-blue.

Shepherd placed his left hand down onto the glowing section and suddenly, the desk molded slightly, as a hand cuff appeared and encased John's hand. The cuff then glowed a brighter shade of light green-blue.

John was so shocked by the cuff's sudden appearance he couldn't do anything to retrieve his hand before the cuff appeared and now that it had, he could't remove his hand.

John suddenly felt something tingling at the back of his head, somewhat similar to how he felt when he sat down in the control chair back in Antarctica.

"Guys!" John called out as he tried to get his hand out of the cuff, but to no avail.

The security team and the rest of AR-1 came out of the observation deck and saw what happened to Shepherd and ran over.

"Shepherd, what did you do?" Rodney asked as he started studying the cuff.

"I don't know. There was a glowing section of the desk, so I walked over and pressed my hand onto it." Shepherd said, somewhat embarrassed he had done such a stupid thing.

"You saw that the section of the desk was glowing, and you pressed it." Teyla asked, sounding a bit unsure of what John had just done.

"Yeah. It looked harmless." John said, wanting to just get out of the cuff and for this nightmare to be over.

The cuff then suddenly released John's hand and retreated back into the desk. The glowing blue area on the desk was no longer glowing now as well.

"So, what did that do?" John asked, confused at what the incident was about.

"It was translation matrix. By scanning your brain, I learned all the languages you know." A voice said from behind the group.

The security team and AR-1 all wiped around to see a unknown man standing in the middle of the room.

He was tall, being around 6 feet tall. He had stunning dark blue eyes and strangely purple hair that ran to his mid lower back and he had a slight tan to his skin. He wore a skin tight suit that was black on upper forearms and ran up to his shoulders and then over to pectorals, where a T shaped made of red was. The red went from his neck, over to just before his shoulders, then down below his lower waist. Around his waist he wore a large light gold belt with a large brown angular rectangle. He had black skin tight pants and red boots that went halfway up his lower legs, while he also had red skin tight clothing on his lower forearms as well.

He sent a calm smile towards the team and said, "Welcome, inheritors. I am Zor, the creator of Protoculture."

"What the hell is Protoculture?" Shepherd asked, his gun pointed at Zor.

Zor turned his face towards the viewing deck and more specifically, the giant alien machine that laid beyond the viewing deck.

"Protoculture is my greatest creation. It is my greatest success and my greatest failure. Protoculture is the refined version of the spores, pollen and oils collected from the Flowers of Life." Zor explained as he turned back to the humans before him.

"The Flowers of Life? You mean those flowers we saw when we entered into the first chamber?" McKay asked, his scientific curiosity peaked.

"Indeed. Those are the Flowers from a world called Optera. I once journeyed to that world and once there, I was contacted telepathically by the Regess, the ruler of a primitive species called the Invid. Once the Regess and I concluded our dialogues, I returned to my homeworld of Tirol with several Flowers of Life. Once there, I was forced to show my findings to the Senate by a corrupt senator by the name of Nimuul. I was then forced to use my discovery to create Protoculture, the ultimate energy source created by the oils, spores and pollen of the Flowers of Life. Nimuul forced me to work for him by taking my father hostage." Zor started to explain to the humans before him, regret and pain flashing in his eyes.

"With me under his control, I was forced to use Protoculture and create Robotechnology, the guiding science of Tirol. With Robotechnology, Nimuul used cloning to create an army under his control, which he used to take control of Tirol and form the Robotech Masters and they then began to conquer the surrounding areas of space to create the Tirolian Empire. I created genetically engineered pollinators to encourage the growth and happiness of the Flowers of Life, as they do not grow that well out of Optera. My experiments were an unfortunate success and only furthered the Robotech Master's control." Zor continued on, even more painful memories coming to his mind.

"Using my discoveries, a race of slaves called the Zentraedi were cloned and created to mine Fantoma of it's mineral wealth. It was around this time that civil unrest was spreading all over Tirol and my lover, Aria tired to recruit me to join the resistance, but I couldn't for fear of my father. And thus I saw the Zentraedi transform from miners into warriors as the Robotech Masters attempted to reconstitute their power after a failed attempt by the Resistance to liberate my father Zol. The Robotech Masters then ordered me to defoliate Optera of the Flowers of Life to try and elevate their power. I can still here the Regess's rage over my betrayal of her and her trust. After I got back to Tirol, I found that my father had died while I had been gone. So, I joined the resistance." Zor said, the pain of losing his father still fresh in his mind.

"I helped Aria by moving the Protoculture Matrix to this warship under the pretense I was going to conquer more worlds and seed them with the Flowers of Life for the Robotech Masters. However, as I was doing so, my former best friend, Vard opened fire on myself and Aria and killed her, so I shot him back in a fit of rage. After that, I left Tirol with my Zentraedi escorts under false orders and never looked back. I journeyed to Karbarra, Garuda, Spheris, Peryton, Praxis and Haydon IV and successfully seeded all of them with a mutated version of the Flowers of Life. While on one planet, my crew and I were attacked by the Invid and I was killed. Before I died, I sent this warship into a Hyperspace Fold and I sent it to a small blue and green planet in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy." Zor said, as even more painful memories crossed his mind as he finished his tale.

The group was stunned by the sheer amount of information they had just been told about the Flowers and the device they had just found today.

"So, let me get this straight. You found some super plants, a corrupted senator forced you to make a power source out of them and then a force of super dictators called the Robotech Masters used said power source to start conquering worlds with a race of warriors they cloned. Then after your father died, you joined the resistance to end the reign of the Robotech Masters. However, your lover got killed and so you left without her. You then started planting the super flowers on a number of planets until you got blind sided and killed, whereupon you sent the SDF-1 to Earth. Is that about it?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes that is the condensed version of the events." Zor said nodding.

"Okay, next question. Who are you? You claim to be Zor, but you just said you died." Shepherd asked, pointing out the glaring issue.

Zor simply took his left hand and then plunged it into his left side, where a glowing effect happened and a wave shimmering similar to the jumper when it is beginning to cloak appeared.

"I am Zor, just without my body. As I was dying, I copied all my memories, personality and knowledge into the computer core of this warship and then my physical body died. I remained dormant, the rushed execution of my transfer into the computer core forcing me into sleep mode until the files I had transferred could be opened and then reformed into the proper order to ensure it was me, the Zor who died that came back. The fact that this vessel was completely remodeled didn't help me get back either. When you placed you hand onto the console, it triggered my reactivation sequence plus it scanned your brain for languages, which is how I am able to communicate with you. I am just a ghost in the machine, as you say on Earth." Zor explained to the team.

The team was quiet for a few moments, trying to get a grasp on what they had been told by the alien scientist.

"Now, I am here to offer my services to the RDF and the Atlantis Expedition. I would be a most valuable asset as my knowledge of Protoculture and Robotechnology is unparalleled. I can also help you start translating the Ancient Database on Atlantis. However, I can't help you get access to Atlantis's most well kept secrets, those are buried beneath layers of coding and security I could never get through." Zor offered.

That caused those assembled to think. Right here was the creator of a device whose technological level was perhaps beyond the level of that of the Asgard and he was offering them access to new and incredible technologies that they desperately needed to fight the Wraith.

"What exactly are you offering?" Rodney asked, completely intrigued to what the ghost of Zor was offering them

"I will help you develop reactors that utilize Protoculture as the main ignition source instead of uranium and Naquada like your current power sources do. By utilizing Protoculture and Naquada as a power source, the energy gained from the reactor is several leagues above what you current reactors can output. In time and with the notes and technology that can be found on-board Atlantis, it is even possible that one day, a reactor using this method would even surpass a ZPM through sheer energy output. I can also give you notes on a type of construction drone the Robotech Masters use that turn matter from one state to another. This would allow you to completely reconfigure the hull of the SDF-1 into a much tougher hull that what it is currently, along with the hulls of the Prometheus and Daedalus. Other technological advantages include: increased weapon range and accuracy, detailed schematics on previous Robotech Master warships and much more." Zor said as several thin holographic screens appeared around his hands, showing schematics for advanced technologies on them, along with detailed instructions on how to build them.

The number of positive aspects for allowing Zor to help them was incalculable, considering the number of advanced technologies he had in data files was immense.

"Okay." Shepherd said, lowering his weapon.

"Thank you. I shall now begin the process to bring the Protoculture Matrix back to full activation mode. I shall return shortly." Zor said before he disappeared in a flash.

"Okay. Dr. McKay, you, and Teyla will stay here with me and my men to start documenting the advanced technologies in this room. Shepherd, you and Ford get Captain Gloval and Dr. Weir down here as quickly as you can, they are going to want to see this." Rodriguez said.

"Got it." Shepherd said as he contacted Gloval and Ford called Weir.

"SDF-1 bridge come in. This is Shepherd again." Shepherd said into his earpiece.

"This is Sammy, what can I do for you Major?" Sammy said as she clicked a few buttons to get a better reception with Shepherd.

"Can you call Captain Gloval and tell him we have found a source of incredibly advanced alien technology inside the SDF-1 that is not a threat to the crew and that he must come down here to see? It's very important." Shepherd said.

"Understood, I will get the Captain right away." Sammy said as she disconnected the line.

A few minutes later, the familiar voice of Henry Gloval came onto the line.

"This is Captain Gloval. What did you find major?" Gloval asked.

"Well sir, we followed the energy signature and came upon a dead end. Rodney discovered the dead end had a number of power cable and circuit lines inside of it, leading us to believe the wall was actually a door. After connecting into the circuits, it took him over an hour to trick the door into believe the correct code was entered and then he made it so the door will never close. After that we went down the newly discovered hallway and came upon a massive chamber full of flower on pedestals. The flowers were having their spores and pollen collected by metal tubes that ran up to the ceiling and out of sight. Rodney took a scan of the energy the flowers were emitting and he discovered the plants can trap minute amounts of Zero Point Energy in their cells." Shepherd started explained to the older Russian officer.

"Incredible.' Gloval said in awe of what he was hearing.

"After that, we discovered another hallway which led to a control room of sorts and there, we found an observation deck that showed a highly advanced refinery for the spores and pollen we saw earlier. It was being refined into a much more powerful and potent energy source and then sent out of sight. I went to go call you when I saw a glowing portion on one of the consoles, so I went and pressed my hand onto it, causing a hand cuff to appear and lock itself onto my wrist. After a minute or so passed, the cuff let go. Then we heard a voice." Shepherd continued on.

"A voice?" Gloval asked, unsure if he had heard that right.

"Yes sir. The voice belonged to an alien scientist named Zor, the original creator of the SDF-1 herself. He then went on to explain that the flowers are called the Flowers of Life and are the main component in the creation of Protoculture." Shepherd said.

"Protoculture?" Gloval asked.

"Yes sir, Protoculture. Protoculture is the ultimate energy source from where Zor comes from, it is also the secret power source behind Robotechnology. Zor is the founder and creator of Robotechnology. And he has offered his help to the RDF and Atlantis Expedition by offering us advanced technologies." Shepherd said.

"What kinds of advanced technologies?" Gloval asked, his interest piqued already.

"Increased accuracy and range on our weapons, more powerful reactors, construction drones so we can give the SDF-1, the Prometheus and the Daedalus much stronger hulls. And much more. I think he is telling the truth sir. I mean, the guy has nothing to lose and everything to gain from working with us." Shepherd said to Gloval.

"Very well, I shall be there as quickly as I can. Also, Dr. lang just called me a few minutes before you did and told me he and his team of scientists are going to be there in 10 minute. I shall be there as soon as I can." Gloval said.

"Understood sir. See you soon." Shepherd said to the Captain.

"Gloval Out." Gloval said as he hung up and then started heading towards Shepherd's location as quickly as he could.

Shepherd removed his finger from his earpiece and then walked over to Ford and said, "What did Weir say?"

"She said she and Dr. Zelenka shall be here soon, maybe 20 minutes or so." Ford replied to his squad leader.

"Good. Gloval said he would be here in soon, so probably around the same time. he also said Lang would be here in 10 minutes." Shepherd said.

"Nice. I like Lang. He's a lot easier to work with then Rodney at any rate." Ford said with a smile.

"Yeah, well that's not exactly the hardest thing to do." Shepherd said back as the two walked to the area holding the Flowers of Life.

"Hard to believe these little flowers have so much energy locked away within them." Ford said as he walked over to one of the pedestals.

"Yeah. I would have never guessed the ultimate energy source in another reality would be a bio-fuel. But, I guess anything can happen in the massive expanse of the multiverse." Shepherd agreed as he too walked over to one of the Pedestals and looked at the beautiful flower.

After a bit of waiting, Dr. Lang, Dr. Zelenka, Captain Gloval and Dr. Weir were all gathered in the chamber holding the Flowers of Life.

"Remarkable." Dr. Lang said as he stared at the Flowers of Life in awe, his sentiments echoed by everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, it was quite the shock to find a room full of flowers on an advanced alien warship. But just wait until you guys see the Protoculture Matrix." Shepherd said with a smile.

"Very well, led the way Major." Weir said as she turned to her subordinate.

John nodded and then led them down the second hallway to the observation deck where they all gasped and stared in shock of the magnificent machine before them.

"Incredible." Lang whispered out, unable to tear his eyes away from the Protoculture Matrix.

"Yep. You should have seen Rodney's face when he first saw the Matrix, it was awesome." John said with a smirk on his face as he remembered that particle scene, which he would remember for a long time.

"Do you know where Zor is?" Gloval asked, finally looking away from the Matrix and turning to Shepherd.

"No sir. He said he would begin the process of bringing the Matrix back to full activation mode." Shepherd said, just as Zor reappeared behind him.

"I have finished the process of bringing the Matrix to full activation mode. All systems are in the green, the Matrix is ready." Zor said, startling Shepherd.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Shepherd said as he tried to calm down his heart.

"Sorry. I shall try and make my presence more noticeable from now on." Zor replied to Shepherd, a charming smile on his face.

"Greetings, I am Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis Expedition. This is Dr. Zelenka, one of my best scientist. Next to me is Captain Gloval, commander of the SDF-1 and Dr. Lang, one of the best scientists ever." Weir introduced herself and Zelenka to Zor.

"It is an honor. From what I have seen of John's memories, you are a good leader. I must say, in this reality, humanity is full of potential. I never imagined a race as young as humanity managing to beat a galactic empire such as the Goa'uld and then defeat a threat as big as the Replicators when you haven't been on the galactic playing field for a decade. Your species has made almost impossibly massive strides in the short span of only 8 years. I cannot imagine how far you'll rise given time. It's part of the reason I decided to give you access to all the Tirolian knowledge I posses. Time and time again you have proven yourselves a inventive, imaginative and resourceful species that will not allow others to suffer while you can do something to help. You have stumbled, made mistakes, but you have learned and you shall rise. I will enjoy helping you take your rightful place as protector of the innocent and weak." Zor said, his words dripping and oozing of passion and determination as he told Weir and Zelenka of what he thought about Earth's accomplishments.

"That is not to make light of what your forces have accomplished Captain Gloval. Outnumbered, outgunned and despite it all, the RDF stood tall and fought with all it had against the Zentraedi forces that attacked Earth. Even when the odds were a thousand to one, you and the other RDF personal fought to keep Earth and everyone on her safe, regardless if cost you your lives. You have a lot less experience on the interstellar playing grounds then the Atlantis Expedition and the SGC, but you can learn and you shall. I cannot wait to start working with you." Zor said, once again stunning those around with his kind and heartfelt words.

Eventually, Gloval and the others recovered and Gloval said, "Thank you for your kind words Zor. Now, what exactly are you going to give us? I am quite curious."

Zor gave a smirk and then clapped his hands and opened them to show dozens of holographic screens full of highly advanced technological schematics or equations written down on them.

"These are the files on the Robotech Master's most advanced technologies, from high power particle cannons to construction drones with matter-to-matter beams that would allow you to significantly increase the toughness of the SDF-1, Prometheus and Daedalus. I have a plethora of technologies I can share with you that will greatly aid you in your future endeavors. I am also a highly intelligent alien scientist and so can help you develop new technologies and upgrade previous ones as well." Zor said as the holographic screens began to swirl around him like the rings of Saturn.

Rodney clicked on one of the screens and it expanded, showing him a lot more about the subject he had just selected.

"These are plans for extremely advanced Particle cannons. If we could integrate these designs into the cannons on the SDF-1, the range and power of the cannons would increase by over 250% and the recharge time between shots would be reduced from the incredibly long 30 seconds to a minor 7 seconds." Rodney said as he stared at the technological marvel before him.

"And this is just the beginning Captain Gloval. With these new technologies at your disposal, the SDF-1 will go from a relatively powerful warship to one any opposing commander would be weary of engaging in combat with." Zor said as new screens appeared, showing even more technologies that were desperately needed by the RDF and the Atlantis Expedition.

"How soon can we have these construction drones created? We need to get the Prometheus and Daedalus rebuilt with newer, more space worthy hulls." Gloval asked the Tirolian scientist.

Zor created a new holographic screen to appear and started to do rapid fire calculations.

"Taking the time it takes for the construction drones to be built and programmed, getting the raw materials, adding the factor the both ships need to reconstructed from the deck to the underside and a few other factors, I estimate that the soonest the Daedalus and Prometheus can be rebuilt is...one month, 6 days, 12 hours, 20 minutes and 11 seconds. The max time it will probably take is...3 months, 4 days and 1 hour." Zor said as the calculations were completed.

Gloval nodded and said, "Please start producing the construction drones. We need those desperately to repair both the SDF-1 and Atlantis, plus getting the Prometheus and Daedalus ready for space combat."

Zor nodded and then sent a command through the main computer of the SDF-1 to the construction facilities on-board the SDF-1.

The construction equipment whirled to life, the human made equipment now at the control of a much more powerful being.

Uploading the schematics to the computer, Zor ordered the construction facilities to begin construction of the construction drones with an order of 1,200 drones to be made and if they needed more, then more would be made.

The first few drones would be finished in only a few days, at which point they would immediately go and begin their important task of getting the SDF-1 and her two aircraft carriers up to snuff so that they can take on any threat to Atlantis.

Zor turned back to Gloval and said, "An order of 1,200 construction drones has been placed. The first batch will be done in a day or so and they will begin rebuilding the Prometheus and the Daedalus."

Gloval nodded and then said, "How soon can we get these Protoculture/Naquada reflex Reactors you talked about built?"

Zor once again did some rapid fire calculations and said, "The first prototype reactor can be built and start being tested on in about three weeks. That's the soonest we can spare some construction drones to begin construction. Once we have a few construction drones, it will take only about 5 days to build the reactor. Testing and improving upon the reactor will take longer. The soonest a fully functional and safe Protoculture/Naquada enhanced Reflex Reactor can be used is about 3 months. I wish for an extended experimentation stage so we can improve the power output and the safety of such a reactor."

Gloval nodded, not entirely happy that it will take so long to get one of those reactors, but understanding this was science light years ahead of anything his Earth could have done. To build such a reactor without Zor would probably take years and even then, it probably wouldn't be as good as this reactor. As the old saying goes, "Good things come to those that wait." He just had to be patient and soon he would have several ultra power power generators to make his warship even greater.

"Any additional upgrades to the SDF-1 or to Atlantis will have to wait until we have a sufficient supply of construction drones to process all the upgrades I have planned for both the SDF-1 and Atlantis." Zor warned both Weir and Gloval.

'What upgrades?" Weir asked, slightly intrigued by what the alien scientist had planned for the ancient city.

Zor created a large holographic screen and showed it to everyone in the room.

On the right was a large schematic of Atlantis. Atlantis was planned to get a total of 15 Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors, which would give the city energy equal to a single ZPM. Additionally, the city was to be given two large hanger's per pier, for a total of twelve hangers full of Destroids and Veritechs. Also, a massive number of anti-aircraft pulse laser turrets and missile launchers were to added to improve the defenses of the city, while several large triple barrel particle cannons were to be built to take on orbiting capital warships. Atlantis's shields were so powerful, no upgrades were planned because they could't be upgraded. Also, no drones could be constructed because the process to build said drones was unknown. As soon as this knowledge was found, a Lantean Drone construction facility would be built, while a facility for the Tirolian Construction Drones was also planned.

On the left was the SDF-1. She was slatted to be given new sensors, a better hull, improved sublight engines, a better communication suite, along with new science labs to begin experimenting with new technologies. Also, a powerful set of shield emitters was planned, allowing the ship to take much more firepower then before. Better, stronger and longer reaching particle and laser cannons were planned to replace their current set, while their anti-aircraft defenses were planned to also get better versions of their current models. And finally, three Protoculture/Naquada generators were to be built to replace the singel Reflex Fusion Reactor she was currently using as well as new Hyperspace Fold generators were planned to be built.

"Amazing. Could the new SDF-1 get to Earth from here?" Weir asked, hoping and praying it could.

"Indeed it can. However, it will take almost an entire year for the SDF-1's upgrades to be complete." Zor said, causing their newly arisen hopes to be dashed.

"A whole year?" Rodney asked, stunned it would take so long for all these upgrades to be completed.

"Yes. The reason for such a long is that the SDF-1 is basically being rebuilt from the ground up to accommodate and use all these new technologies and upgrades to their fullest potential. As she is right now, she wouldn't be able to use them to even a 20th of their max capabilities. She simply doesn't have the energy or the computer power to make full use of the technologies planned for her. She needs to be completely rebuilt, with these technologies in mind before she can use them." Zor explained to the humans before him.

"Well, it's only a year. It could be a lot worse." Shepherd said, causing those assembled to nod their heads. It was true, it had taken over ten years for the SDF-1 to be built and now it would only take a year to get her upgraded beyond their wildest dreams. It was a better deal.

"Well, looks like we have a long way to go before we can get home." Gloval said as he took out his smoking pipe and lit it, the familiar tang of tobacco filling his nostrils as he took a long drag from the pipe.

"Yes, indeed we do. But, we shall get home. That is a promise." Weir said.

All those assemble agreed with Weir. It may take them a long time to get home, but the Atlantis Expedition and the RDF shall do it. They shall find a way to get back to Earth, no matter how long it takes, nor what foes they have to go through to get home.

They will see their familiar ball of blue and green before their eyes, even if they have to go through the depths of hell to do so.

They were a determined bunch and together, the Wraith shall learn to fear the name of the children of Earth.

The Wraith shall learn to fear the Tau'ri.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **The second chapter of my newest story all done.**

 **I am really enjoying this story, hope you all are too.**

 **Bet you guys didn't expect to see Zor in this story. But then again, only those who watch the Robotech Masters cartoon or read the books or the comics would even know who Zor is.**

 **Zor will play a big role in helping the RDF and the Atlantis Expedition fight the Wraith.**

 **New technologies never before seen in either series will be coming into play and I will be taking designs from Macross universe as well, just because I think some of the Macross designs are better then some of the Robotech designs.**

 **And that is all, so if you have comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or P.M. me and I will try to get back to you.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Humble Beginnings

**Hello there!**

 **Thank you for coming and reading this little story of mine.**

 **And that is all, so enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Humble Beginnings.**

 **Time: September 17, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

It has been an interesting twelve days since Zor and the Protoculture Matrix was discovered in the bowels of the SDF-1.

Since then, a small army of Tirolian construction drones have been constructed and begun work on the two aircraft carriers, Prometheus and Daedalus.

The Tirolian construction drone is a two foot long, half a foot tall, eight legged spider-like drone that is similar in size to the fearsome Replicators that nearly destroyed the Asgard. However, the Tirolian variant has a circular forehead, were a silver beam of energy is fired that can rearrange the atomic structure of whatever the beam hits, allowing the drone to create newer, stronger materials out of already existing materials.

The drones had begun working on the two aircraft carriers, removing the upper deck of the two ships and slowly starting to replace the electrics and hull with the same materials that make the SDF-1 super tough, plus a blend of Trinium and Naquada is also being added onto the already tough materials. When completed, the Prometheus and Daedalus will be able to take blasts from a Ha'tak class warship with no damage to the hull.

New software and hardware that Zor has provided was being slowly integrated onto the two aircraft carriers. When completed, the Prometheus and Daedalus will have an array of particle cannons, laser cannons, newly designed beam CIWS and much more to lash out at any attackers and now, they will be much more accurate then before hand.

That is not the only thing that has changed since Zor was found. A change had occurred to both the RDF and the Atlantis Expedition.

It was becoming apparent that something had to be done, as several RDF members had refused to work with the Atlantis Expedition on a few off world excursions, resulting in a number of injuries.

As such, Gloval and Weir officially announced that both the Atlantis Expedition and RDF were thereby disbanded and a new organisation, the Atlantis Defensive Forces, or ADF for sort, was born. Shepherd was in charge of all ground based military assets, while Gloval was in charge of all space bound assets, meaning the two were of now equal rank and authority.

Many thought that this was a bad idea, since John was still only a major and there was many more experienced and higher ranking officers to chose from, but the decisions stood and eventually the complaints all died out after working with John.

John Shepperd was many things, he was impulsive, reckless, and sometimes a bit arrogant. However, he was also kind and caring towards those under his command, he wasn't willing to give an order he himself wasn't prepared to follow, and he listened to those under his command. Was he a perfect commander, no. But was he a good one, yes indeed.

John was slowly turning opinion of the joint military around. His actions was showing that the two groups working together was in the best interest of both groups and his command style was slowly gaining more favor among the 10,000 military personnel he now had under his command.

The people that were least apposed to the joining of the two organizations was the scientific branch. The scientists of both groups got along like peanut butter and jelly, exchanging scientific discoveries and knowledge with the greatest of ease. The only one who was having a slight problem was Rodney, who wasn't too keen on being Co-Scientific leader. He and Dr. lang were the head scientists of the ADF, with access to all projects and knowledge the ADF had. Rodney wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, but Lang made a good effort to get along with his fellow scientist, something Weir, Gloval and Shepherd were all thankful for. It was hard enough to run Atlantis, the SDF-1, the ADF and keep tabs on Neo-Macross all at the same time, so not having to worry about the scientific branch of their organisation was a blessing to those in charge.

Right now, Dr. Lang would be found in the area were the Fold Drives once were. All around him was silver-white glittering energy shards that filled the entire area.

Gloval, Weir and Shepperd all entered the area and saw the energy, which caused more then a few eyebrows to rise.

"So, this is what you wanted to show us Dr. Lang." Gloval said as he stared at the energy in slight intrigue.

"Indeed Captain. The energy you see before you is the remains of the hyperspace Fold Generators. When the generators disappeared, they left behind these strange particles. I have Zor helping me try to identify the energy. I have a theory that this energy, when run through the same channels the future shields emitters, shall make the shields much stronger then the energy we pump through to them should make them. In other words, by running this strange energy through the shields, we get a much stronger shield for the same energy cost running the shields would normally take." Land explained to those assembled.

"That is a very big claim Lang, how certain are you that this strange energy can do what your claiming?" Shepperd asked.

"I am very certain Major. The energy you see before you is remnants of Hyperspace Folding. The energy is awash with magnetic and gravitic energies. By running them through the ions that make up a shield, energy fire is much more easily dissipated before it can breach the ions. These specific particles also cause the ions that form a shield to harder, causing the toughness of the shields to increase even further." Lang said.

Zor appeared a little to Lang's left and gave a polite cough, so that he wouldn't scare Lang when he talked.

"Dr. lang is correct. The particles before you are a special type only found in Hyperspace Fold Bubbles. When the SDF-1 exited from your ill thought out Fold Jump, you carried some of the particles from Hyperspace with you, probably a byproduct from the Fold Generators vanishing. Captain, I believe it would be in our best interest in experimenting with these particles to create a type of shield booster. It may take time and resources, but the benefits from such experiments would be incalculable." Zor said.

"Agreed. Stronger shields is something I will never turn down. Gather however many scientists you require Dr. and whatever resources you need as well. Just try and get the shield boosters finished before the SDF-1's refit is completed." Gloval ordered.

"Understood. I will begin at once." Lang said as he hurried off to gather the scientists he knew he needed to help him create this new technology.

"Captain. I wish to talk to you about a project that I would like to begin." Zor asked Gloval.

"What kind of project?" Gloval asked the Tirolian scientist.

Zor produced a holographic schematic of a Puddle Jumper and of a Valkyrie and then said, "I wish to study a Puddle Jumper. The small shuttle is a fascinating piece of technology. I believe that if we were to incorporate some of the technologies of a Puddle Jumper and used them to design a new type of Valkyrie, we can increase the deadliness of the Valkyries by several leagues."

"What kind of upgrades are we talking?" Shepperd asked, clearly intrigued by the prospect of getting newer and more powerful Valkyries flying around the city. Of course he himself wasn't inching to fly one of those planes, perish the thought.

"By examining the pods of the Puddle Jumpers, I can hopefully find out how they work and produce my own versions. If I can, the Valkyries may very well be capable of achieving speeds capable of exiting a planet's atmosphere all by themselves with no problems. Additionally, cloaking and shielding capabilities may very well be possible, as well as increased reaction time due to the thought interface and targeting system the Puddle Jumpers utilize. Faster transformation times would allowing the newer Valkyries to adapt to new situations with the greatest of ease. I also estimate a drastic increase in firepower due to several new upgrades utilizing Tirolian technology, while an increase in power production due to the Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors installed inside the mecha and finally, better hull plating due to Robotech Alloys mixed with Naquada and Trinium. If this project succeeds, it would be the future pathway to the next generation of Destroid's and other mecha." Zor said to those assembled as the a new schematic appeared showcasing a much sleeker and larger Valkyrie with many technological upgrades to it's predecessor.

"That a lot of benefits for allowing this project to begin. I think we should allow it Captain. The benefit of having such powerful space and air capable mecha would certainly make fighting the Wraith all that easier. Plus, if it does succeed, we can begin upgrading all of the other mecha as well. Would really help us in the long run." Shepherd said, adding his support to the argument.

Gloval nodded and then said, "There really isn't a reason to say no. So, begin the project."

Zor nodded and added the Project, code-named "Project Pendragon" to the list of ongoing projects.

"Also Captain, I would like to take this opportunity to ask permission to start construction of a new vessel." Zor said as he produced a hologram of said new vessel.

The ship was small, roughly a bit over half the size of the newly redesigned Prometheus and Daedalus, which were 530 meters long the two of them, so this vessel was around 310 meters long. The vessel had a much narrow bow section then the two previously named warships, being similar in shape to WW2 warships. The vessel had a long narrow profile, with four modules being placed in a X formation in the rear end part of the ship. The bridge was a small little bulge at the back end of the warship, just in front of the four sublight engines that were in the shape of a X as well. The ship was heavily armed for it's size with a grand total of 6 x 100 mm triple beam turrets, 8 x 72 mm double beam turrets, 36 x twin beam 30 mm CIWS and 12 ten-tube missile launcher pods with 6 torpedo tubes to round off it's offensive capabilities. For shields, this frigate had slightly weaker shields then the Prometheus and Daedalus, both of whom had much stronger shields then the SGC Prometheus. It had sensors and communication equipment equal to the Daedalus and Prometheus and finally, the ship had two Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Fusion Reactors planned to power the small vessel and it had a interstellar level Hyperspace Fold Generators for it's FTL drive.

"I call this vessel class the _Plato_ Stealth Space Frigate Class. It is a fast, nimble warship with advanced sensor jamming equipment that will allow it to hopefully not be noticed by Wraith sensors until it is much too late and the vessel will be able to bring it's significant supply of beam weapons to bear on it's unsuspecting victims. It is also capable of carrying and deploying two squadrons of Veritechs, but that is it. It is a vessel solely designed to operate in outer space, but it can fight in atmosphere if need be. We can use this class of warships to launch a series of guerrilla attacks against the Wraith and start to weaken their forces and hopefully buy ourselves some time before they find Atlantis. By putting them on edge from unpredictable attacks, hopefully they won't be putting as much effort into finding Atlantis. We need as much time as we can get so be can prepare ourselves. Everyday counts, plus these ships can come in handy in defending this base and Neo-Macross when the time arrives." Zor said, outlining all the benefits of building _Plato_ Class frigates.

"How many can we build?" Gloval asked, knowing the need for such warships.

"Well, we can have two of them built in four months time. They need some materials and the construction drones are being pushed to their limits to finish not only the Prometheus and Daedalus, but also the SDF-1 and Atlantis. So, the few construction drones we can spare to build these ships are going to take a while." Zor said.

After thinking it over for a few minutes Gloval said, "Very well. Construct two _Plato_ class frigates for right now and if we need more, then well build them, but first let's see if the _Plato_ class is even worth the resources we are going to be putting into them."

Zor nodded and then selected two groups of ten construction drones, reset their priorities and then sent them the command to start building the Plato class Frigates at two of the piers of Atlantis.

The two groups of spider-like drones stopped building and moved off towards the piers. With grace and purpose only known to machines, the drones began the slow process of building the two new frigates whose mission was to buy time for Atlantis to finish her upgrades and prepare herself for the oncoming storm that was the Wraith.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask permission for at this time Zor?" Weir asked, curious if their resident Tirolian scientist had hatched anymore new ideas.

"Well, I did have plans for the Alpha base that might prove beneficial." Zor said as a new holographic schematic appeared before him.

The plans for the new Alpha base were impressive. Instead of using bases out in the open, the Alpha base would be constructed using the construction drones that use their beams to absorb tons of dirt and then turn that dirt into new metals that would be the basis of the Alpha base. The Alpha base would be a colossal 1,000 meters in length, 870 meters in diameter while 750 meters deep into the ground, keeping the base safe from orbital bombardment.

The facility would have a Stargate placed in a large area around 300 feet long, 100 feet wide and 30 feet tall. The sides of the area would have several particle cannons located in the room and on the ground that would pop out and vaporize any threats to the facility. Also, a shield iris much like the one on the Atlantis Stargate would be installed. The doors would be modeled much like the ones on Atlantis and they too would have the ability to form shields and lock to prevent people from getting outside the gate room, plus also preventing the spread of viruses and pathogens should a infection happen on the facility.

The infirmary would have some of the examination beds like Atlantis did, plus some stasis pods to keep patients alive while treatment was devised.

There would be several construction facilities where new mecha would be built, along with the ammunition and weapons needed for those mecha, while a giant hanger bay was planned to be built as well.

The sensors of this facility where to be modeled after the ones found on Atlantis, but were going to be much weaker even at full power.

To power this massive facility, there was going to be 5 Protoculture/Naquada Fusion Reflex Reactors much larger then the ones made for the warships.

Finally, there was found massive bio-domes that connected to the facility. Each bio-dome was 100 meters tall by 1,000 meters long by 750 meters wide. The bio-domes were completely automated and utilized a synthesized version of the nutrient baths for the Flowers of Life. This would allow the crops each bio-dome would produce to grow at only a third of the time usually needed to grow an equivalent amount of produce.

"This new type of facility would allow us to produce massive amounts of produce in little time, which is something we need as the food stores are only capable of supporting the populous we have for about another year before we run out of food. Also, these type of facilities would allow us fall back points should we ever have to abandon Lantea and have to destroy Atlantis. Better to have these facilities and not need them then to need them and not have them." Zor said as Shepherd, Weir and Gloval gave the designs a good long look.

"I dread to ask this, but how long to build a single one of these facilities?" Weir asked.

"Unfortunately, due to their immense size and technological complexity, it takes a good long time to build a single one of these facilities. I estimate that the number of construction drones needed to build this facility inside of a six month time frame to be 1,000 construction drones. So, the soonest we can have a single one of the facilities up and running is seven months from now, perhaps a bit longer. However, given how much they bring to the table, I think that building a few of these facilities is necessary." Zor said, outlining the pros and cons of building a single Alpha type base.

"I think we should start construction on several of these bases immediately, we really need some forwards bases and fall back points in Pegasus if we going to win this war." Shepperd said.

"Yes, but right now, we have so many projects going on at once, I don't know if the advantages this type of base brings out ways the lose of 1,000 construction drones we need to get Atlantis and the SDF-1's upgrades completed. As it is, we have ordered the creation of 6,000 more construction drones and even then we aren't going to be done with all the upgrades we have planned for another 11 months. We just don't have the manpower necessary to get all this work done and spare 1,000 construction drones on a six month project. That's a sixth of our construction drones busy on a six month project that could be used on building more warships, better Veritechs etc. Can we really say that right now, with all the things that are desperately needed, such a large base is needed?" Weir countered.

"All good points, but Shepherd is right, a fall back point is necessary for this war to be won. Also, with another facility making construction drones we can build more of them to begin other projects that are needed. Like a shipyard. I place my vote on getting this base started, but the first thing the construction drones are going to do is build the frame and then start work on facility to begin building more construction drones. Then those drones can aid in the finishing of the base and once it is completed, we can send those drones onto other projects." Gloval said.

Knowing she was officially outvoted, Weir sighed and said, "Very well. Zor, begin sending drones through the Stargate to a suitable world for the Alpha site."

Zor nodded and then gathered a thousand drones and sent them off to the gate room while he began to check the list of possible Alpha site worlds for one that would suite his purposes. After searching for a few minutes, he finally found a world that would work brilliantly.

He then contacted Chuck, the Stargate operator.

"Chuck, this is Zor. I have an order from Weir, Shepperd and Gloval that the 1,000 construction drones headed your ways are to be gated to the world whose gate address I have sent to you." Zor informed Chuck.

Chuck grabbed his tablet and saw the symbols listed and said, "Understood Zor."

Once the first construction drones started filing into the gate room, Chuck then started pressing the symbols on the DHD on the main console.

With each button chuck pushed, a small light would appear on the gate and travel along the gate's arch until it reached the assigned symbol, where the symbol would flash and then another light would appear and the whole process started over again until there was eight glowing symbol son the gate.

When the seventh chevron was dialed in, the ancient Alterran device activated, a massive whoosh was heard as a giant vortex of water like energy appeared coming out of the gate, where it went forwards about 15 feet and then stopped and hanged there for a second before the water like energy receded into the gate, causing a stable water-like appearance to be in the arches circle.

Once the gate was successfully dialed, the construction drones scurried through the gate as fast as they could, for the gate could only be open for 38 minutes.

Once the 38 minutes started to approach, the drones halted and waited for the gate to disconnect, whereupon Chuck dialed the planet once more and thus the process continued as even more drones went through the gate.

After five dialings to the planet, all 1,000 drones had been successfully sent to the planet, where they immediately began to start construction of the new Pegasus Alpha Site.

Back with Zor, Gloval, Weir and Shepperd, Zor said, "I have a final project to ask permission to start. Before you ask, it will not require anymore construction drones to do. I only need your permission to start."

Curious, Weir asked, "What is it?"

"I wish to start building new AIs to aid the ADF. I will use my brainwaves as the basis to build new AIs that can be sent onto the new Pluto class frigates, plus the Prometheus and Daedalus, along with any additional facilities built by the ADF. These AIs purpose will be managing the construction drones under their control, along with aiding the ADF in all their endeavors. They have built in parameters to not harm or take a action that might indirectly cause the death of an innocent or a human being. They are only there to aid the ADF, nothing more and nothing less. They will not rise up and try to kill anyone, I assure you." Zor said.

"Hm. We don't have the best experience with AIs Zor. The last time we dealt with AIs they were trying to kill all life in the Milky Way Galaxy and it took the Ultimate Super Weapon built by the most advanced race to ever exist to finally end them. Even then, it took everything we and our allies had to stop them." Weir said, the dread and terror of the Replicators felt by all who had ever served in the SGC.

"Yeah, but think about all the benefits of having multiple AIs would bring. It would reduce the amount of work on us humans and the construction drones would be more efficiently managed. I think we should allow Zor to do this, as long as he can guarantee that the AIs won't go crazy." Shepherd said.

Gloval nodded and said, "I agree with Major Shepperd. We need more manpower and until we can get more manpower, we'll just have to substitute these AIs in their place."

Weir sighed, knowing she had been outvoted and said, "Very well Zor. Go ahead."

Zor nodded and then said, "I shall be off. I have work to do."

And with that, the Tirolian scientist disappeared like a whisper.

Shepperd then said, "Well, I am going to go to the training area and see how the ADF members are getting along."

Gloval sighed deeply and said, "It is such a shame that so many members of both our organizations cannot see that the move of joining the two is for the best. We need a clear, concise chain of command and as Atlantis is our main base, it is only logical that the head of all military affairs would then be placed as the leader of all our ground units. I get that there are a lot more experienced officers, but right now we need someone who has actually had experience going out into this new galaxy we find ourselves in. Let's just hope that we can move past our differences and get working together or none of us are going to last long enough to get home."

Shepperd nodded at that grim thought and left the room, headed towards the training grounds on Atlantis.

Weir then said, "Well Captain, I must be going back to Atlantis. There is a lot to do and I can't afford to be here much longer. As always, a pleasure."

Gloval nodded and then said, "A pleasure seeing you as well."

Weir then left and headed towards her office in the main tower of Atlantis while Gloval went back to his office near the bridge of the SDF-1.

Changes were happening at a rapid pace and it was unknown what was to come next.

Meanwhile, in Neo-Macross...

Rick Hunter sighed deeply as he walked back to his apartment with a aura of gloom around him.

He had just been turned down for a job and this was his sixth job interview in two weeks.

When Neo-Macross had been being built, Rick had volunteered to help with the construction crews. It had been brutal work, but the pay was good and it kept him busy for a time.

But once Neo-Macross had been completed, a massive amount of the volunteer construction workers had been laid off and Rick had been one of them.

Since then, he had tried to find a job, but no one was looking for someone with Rick's skill set. Being a eight time amateur flying contest winner didn't have a lot of sway in a place with no need of good pilots considering there wasn't an airport since there wasn't a need for planes in their current situation.

A lot of the other construction workers had managed to get another job, but Rick just hadn't been able to land a job and if he didn't, soon he would be facing problems.

When it was built, Neo-Macross hadn't been built with the idea of money motivating people. Instead, when you worked you got a food card that you showed to food vendors and it would allow you to get food. Since Rick had worked double shifts and chance he got, he had a lot of food cards saved up, but since he got laid off, that supply had dwindled and now he was having to start rationing. If he didn't find a job soon, he would start needing help.

Rick soon found himself in a large public park that he remembered helping build and sat down on the nearest park bench were he began to start thinking about his life and what he could do about it.

Rick was sure he would eventually find a job as Neo-Macross had no shortage of open positions to fill. But Rick didn't want to spend the rest of his life working a 10-5 job in a place he hated working with people he couldn't stand. He wanted freedom, he wanted choice. But most of all, he wanted to fly.

Rick loved flying. He had been flying for as long as he could remember. It was what he was best at. When he was up in the air, all of his worries just seemed to disappear. He felt free up there in the endless sky. There was no weights pulling him down. It was in the air he had found his calling.

The problem was, there was no flying circuses here on Neo-Macross and Rick seriously doubted that there would be one anytime soon. Besides, his airplane had been destroyed and made nothing more then scrap metal in the disastrous Fold Incident.

Rick was pondering his options when a strange thought occurred to him.

What if joined the newly announced ADF as a Veritech pilot?

Normally he would never join the military, as he had a long standing hatred for the military and was almost a pacifist. But the more he thought about it, the more appealing the option appeared. As a Veritech pilot, he would assigned a Veritech, an aircraft that was vastly superior to his old airplane. Also, he would receive a number of benefits from joining the ADF. Also, Roy Fokker, his older brother had already joined the RDF and now had transferred to the ADF, so he would see more of Roy then what he was now.

It was a crazy idea, but as it was right now, he didn't exactly have many options and none of the alternative options allowed him to fly, whereas the ADF would allow him to do what he loved the most.

After a little bit of a thinking, Rick stood up and decided he was going to join the ADF.

With his goal clear in his mind, Rick turned and walked back to his apartment, where he would call and set up an appointment with the local recruiting office tomorrow.

 **Time: September 18, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

Rick was currently walking down towards the local recruitment center.

As all of his files had been on Earth when the SDF-1 had her disastrous Fold incident, he had to have new ones made for himself and it was just recently they had been finished.

Opening the door and walking up to the counter, Rick told the receptionist, "Hi, I am Rick Hunter. I am here for my appointment."

She nodded and then said, "Please sit down, the recruiter will be out with you in a few minutes."

Rick nodded and then sat down in one of chairs and waited, a thousand thoughts running through his head at this moment.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a tall man with shirt dirty blonde hair walked out and said, "Miser Rick Hunter? Please follow me."

Rick got up and followed the man into his office where he sat down.

The recruitment officer opened a file and said, "Rick Hunter. Born November 22, 1990. Age: 19. Was winner of eight annual amateur flying competitions in a row. Quite impressive. And perhaps most interesting, you are the son of the man who adopted Roy Fokker, making you brothers in a way. So please tell me Mister Hunter, why do you want to join the ADF?"

"Well sir, there are a number of reasons why. One of them is I have been having a bit of trouble finding a job for a man of my talents lately. But the main one is...I want to help people." Rick said.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" The officer asked, slightly intrigued.

"During the attack on Macross Island I was in a Veritech trainer and was forced to fight the aliens. At first I was scared out of my mind and was nearly shot down. I then crashed the Veritech trainer into the city where Roy found me. He helped me get out of the city, but while we were leaving I found a civilian girl by the name of Lynn Minmay. Roy sent us off to hold off a group of alien attackers, but we got attacked by one of them who had managed to get away from Roy. Minmay was knocked unconscious and I shot and damaged the alien's mecha. But the pilot got out and tried to attack us, but Roy shot him. Roy then took me and Minmay to the SDF-1, but that moment has stayed with me. I was powerless and would have gotten myself and Minmay killed if Roy hadn't been there to save us. I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided I want to help others so they don't have to feel powerless anymore. I know it's a childish dream, but I just want to help people." Rick said, the words coming from his mouth.

The recruitment officer was quiet for a few moment and then he stood up and said, "The ADF can really use a pilot of your skills. Welcome to the Atlantis Defense Forces Mister Hunter. Tomorrow morning at oh six hundred hours, be at the edge of Neo-Macross city by the landing pads. There a shuttle will take you to the SDF-1 where you shall be trained in Veritech combat. If you fail, you can always apply for the marines, but given your skills, I don't think you will have much trouble getting into the Veritech squadrons. Good luck Mr. Hunter."

Rick nodded and shook the recruitment officers hand and then left the office and headed to his apartment where he would pack his bags and get ready for the newest chapter in his life.

 **Time: September 19, 2004. Location: Lantea.**

Rick currently was drinking some coffee as he awaited his ride as he stood by the landing pads.

Years of being a pilot had allowed Rick to awaken at the crack of dawn with no problems what so ever, although having a cup of coffee did help a little.

Rick took a sip, enjoying the taste of white caramel wash over his taste buds as the warm liquid went down his throat when he heard the sound of whining engines.

Sure enough, a second later a small elongated cylindrical ship came over the water and softly landed on the landing pad.

Rick had heard of these shuttles. They were called Puddle Jumpers for some reason and were the main flying vehicle for the Atlantis Expedition. Not much was known about the Puddle Jumpers or the Atlantis Expedition, but since the expedition had helped save not only the lives on-board the Prometheus and the Daedalus, but also helped evacuate the 70,000 civilians onto the SDF-1, so everyone kept their big mouths shut and just accepted their help.

It then occurred to Rick that he would be working with the Atlantis Expedition members in the future, so he best make sure to be on his best behavior.

The ramp then opened up and out came a man wearing a new type of uniform not worn by either the RDF or the Atlantis Expedition. The uniform looked similar to a mix of the two. The uniform was primarily dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He had a black tactical vest on, while having dark blue pants on, with a black belt and black boots. On the right shoulder was a patch with a woven version of the SDF-1 on it and above the SDF-1 was the words, "Atlantis Defensive Forces. United We Protect."

"Are you Rick Hunter?" The man asked as he stepped out of the jumper.

"Yes I am sir." Rick said, trying his best to sound respectful.

"Don't need to do that stuff with me kid. Well, get your stuff on the jumper and we can get you to the SDF-1 and to boot camp." The man said as he walked back into the jumper.

Rick grabbed his single bag of clothes and his backpack full of other amenities he might need and then walked into the jumper.

The man sat down in the pilot seat and placed his hands on the console, the entire ship coming back to life in a few seconds.

After Rick had sat down in the back and gotten his stuff safely secured, the jumper's hatch closed and the small shuttle slowly ascended into the air.

Once high enough, the jumped banked to the right and made a 180 degree turn and flew off back across the ocean towards Atlantis.

After about an hour of flying as the jumper was going at a much more leisurely paced flight.

Eventually, the jumper reached Atlantis.

Rick was looking out of the window in absolute awe, never had he seen such a wonderful or beautiful city in his life.

After crossing over Atlantis the jumper flew over to the SDF-1.

"SDF-1 control this is jumper 3 requesting permission to land. Over." The pilot said over the comm.

"Jumper 3, this is SDF-1 control. You have permission to land. Please precede to hanger bay two. Over." A voice said over the comm.

"Roger that. Proceeding to hanger 2." The pilot said as he moved the jumper to the right and flew towards hanger 3.

The jumper slowly entered into hanger 3 and slowly flew over to a pot designed only for jumpers. Along the way, the jumper passed over mechanics and pilots as they worked hard to keep Atlantis safe.

Once at the designed area, the jumper slowly landed soft as a falling leaf onto a lake.

The back hatch opened up and Rick got out of his seat and took his stuff and left the jumper and walked out onto the flight deck.

Rick looked around in awe, this was a lot more impressive the flying circus he flew in when he was a young boy.

He then heard a voice say, "Rick!"

Rick turned and saw Roy sprinting over to him.

Rick smiled and said, "Hey Roy!"

Roy then said, "Come on Rick. I'll show you to the barracks."

Rick nodded and then grabbed his stuff and followed after Roy as he led the way to the barracks.

After leaving the hanger the two rented a jeep and then the two where off, the roar of the jeep's engine the only thing they heard.

While they were driving, Roy was thinking about recent events.

He was happy his brother had finally done something. He had been worried Rick would have just wasted away and done nothing with his life after the events of Battle of Macross, yet Rick had surprised him yesterday by calling him and telling him he had been accepted by the ADF and was going to be joining Roy.

Roy had been over the moon when he had learned Rick was going to be joining him as a member of the SDF-1. He had always wanted to fly side by side with Rick and now he was going to be able to. However, a smaller part of him was worried for Rick. He was the older sibling, so it was his job to be worried about Rick no matter what, but this was on a whole other level fro the things he was usually afraid of for Rick.

Rick was going to be a Veritech pilot Roy knew that for a fact. Flying as in Rick's blood and Roy knew Rick was going to pass the training. However, whether or not Rick as going to survive his first combat is a whole other kettle of fish.

So the two drove in silence until they reached the barracks.

Once there, Roy and Rick got out and took Rick's stuff up to his bunk.

Once that was done, Rick was taken to the quarter master and got his uniforms.

Once that was over, Roy and Rick went out and got something to eat from the cafeteria.

Once they were done eating, the two men went up to one the observation decks near the bridge and just stared out upon the view of Atlantis.

"Rick? Why did you join the ADF?" Roy asked.

Rick was silent for a few moments before he said, "I want to help people. I want to make a difference in their lives. But most of all, I want to keep them from seeing what I saw back on Macross Island during the attack. I saw death and people dying and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I joined the ADF so I could help make sure that people wouldn't have to feel afraid for their lives."

"Those are good reasons, but Rick. One thing you have to know is that you can't save everyone. You are going to see people die and no matter what, there will be nothing yo can do to save them. You are going to see horrible things that will stay with you for the rest of your life. Are you prepared for that burden?" Roy asked.

"I am. I will shoulder whatever comes my way and I will protect everyone I can. No matter what." Rick said to Roy, determination clear in his eyes.

Roy gave a soft smile as he looked down on his young brother, who had just showed he had changed a lot over the years since they last saw each other. Sure he was still a brat and had a bit of an ego about his own skills sometimes, but all in all, Rick had shown he had the potential to be a better pilot and leader then Roy, if he only pushed himself.

Roy gave Rick's untamable mess of hair a quick shake and said, "C'mon bro. Let's go. I'll show you around."

Rick and Roy walked off, leaving behind the observation deck behind them as they went to enjoy their day until the time came for Rick to head back to the barracks.

Rick lay on his bed, his eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"I can do this. I will do this. I will complete my training and become a Veritech pilot." Rick thought to himself.

With his little bit of reaffirmation, Rick closed his eyes and fell asleep, ready to face the hell that was boot camp tomorrow.

The pieces are moving into position and the wheels of fate are turning.

The winds of destiny are blowing and where they lead to, no one knows.

But one thing is for sure.

One man can make a difference in the fates of many.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **This chapter is a little bit smaller then the other two, just because I ran out of things to put in this chapter before it got boring.**

 **As for the _Plato_ Stealth Space Frigate, it is basically just the Stealth Space Cruiser, but with Stargate tech added onto it. I really liked the design of this class of ship, they are some of my favorite in both Macross and Robotech, with the SDF-1, the SDF-3, the Macross Quarter, the Macross Elysium and the Icarus being my three all time favorite ships in the entire two franchises.**

 **I guess that I really just like ships that have a lot of practicality and functionality in their design basis. That maybe why I really don't like the Goa'uld designs. They're just flying pyramids with way to much gold in their design.**

 **The Ori have the worst designs for their ships. They're just flying toilet bowls! I mean seriously! Stargate has such good designs with the Bilskirnir, the Prometheus, the Daedalus class and the O'Neill class warships, plus Atlantis looks amazing and then they have flying toilet bowls as the main warships of the followers of beings who are basically gods. Its pathetic. Sorry, I just really do not like the Ori Mother-ship design, it looks stupid and impractical in my opinion.**

 **As for future Tau'ri warships, there is going to be several redesigns of beloved ships of Stargate, as well as a few from the Robotech Shadow Chronicles. Anyone who guess correctly what ship I am talking about gets a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Things are really going to heat up in the next chapter, so be on the look out for that one.**

 **As always, if you have comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a PM or leave a review.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10 signing out.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Strike

**Hello there!**

 **And we are onto the fourth chapter in this story.**

 **This is the chapter where things really start getting interesting.**

 **And with that out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: First Strike**

 **Time: January 21, 2005. Location: Lantea.**

It has been four months since Rick Hunter joined the ADF and a lot has changed since then.

Rick has just finally completed his four months of training and was officially a member of the ADF Veritech forces and was assigned to Skull Squadron, Roy's command.

Rick completed training as the best pilot in his class, surprising no one who knew him really well. He had toughened up both on the ground, in the sky and in space. He was still a little nervous about his first combat, but then, everyone who goes into combat for the first time is.

Also, the two _Plato_ Stealth Assault Frigates had finally been completed, much to the joy of all the ADF personal. The two frigates had taken on their crews and had been put their places on their shakedown cruises to try and find any flaws in the systems, but thankfully the two ships preformed flawlessly, even their interstellar Hyperspace Fold generators had preformed flawlessly. That little miracle had been thanks to Zor, who had shown the ADF what they had done wrong when they had designed the SDF-1's FTL navigational computer.

Shields, weapons, communications, sensors, life support and dozens of other systems had preformed far above what they had expected of the ships and that gave those in command hope that the class would prove to be an invaluable asset. If these two preformed well, six more of these frigates would be ordered to be created.

The two _Plato_ Class Frigates had been given the names Archangel and Dominion.

The Archangel and Dominion were going to be the home to the 24 Veritechs of Skull Squadron for the time being, with 12 Veritech's per each warship.

Maneuvers and training exercises had been done ever since the two frigates had been finished. Word was this was all preparation for the first attack against the Wraith, which according to the rumors was going to be soon.

The Alpha site was nearing completion with most of her frame built and a lot of her amenities had been completed. Once she had been able to, the base had built a steady stream of construction drones which had been assigned to build the Alpha site, while the 1,000 construction drones had steadily returned to Atlantis to aid in all the construction projects.

The SDF-1 was coming along very nicely, her hull was being replaced with a much tougher blend designed by Zor, Lang and Rodney.

Speaking of Lang, he had finished the boosters for the shields using fold energy. He called these devices, Fold Shield Boosters. He was almost as bad at naming things as Ford was. However, despite their rather lackluster names, they were anything but lackluster.

The Fold Shield Boosters increased the shield strength by a whopping 700% and Dr. Lang said that there was still room for improvement.

Project Pendragon however was lagging behind. The Puddle Jumpers had a large number of crystals that each had to be studied extensively and the thought interface system that allowed a Jumper to react to a pilots thoughts rather then their actions wasn't even in the design phase. However, progress on the system was happening, just at a slow rate. Various small upgrades were given to all the Valkyries currently in service to improve their overall performance.

A small AI was given to each Valkyrie to improve the accuracy and response time of a Valkyrie by pairing a AI with a human. By combining the processing power of a AI with the ability to adapt and change of a human, the combat performance of all Valkyries improved by 35% at the lowest and 75% at the greatest. This only increased Gloval's expectations of Project Pendragon and so he added more resources to try and move the project along.

Right now, the Archangel and the Dominion where being loaded up with her detachment of marines, plus her supply of the new Stargazer class interceptor missiles which were being loaded into her supply of missile tubes, while the newly designed Protoculture/Naquada enhanced fusion torpedoes were being placed into her torpedo tubes.

The Protoculture/Naquada enhanced fusion torpedoes were a marvel. Thanks to the efforts of Rodney, Lang and Zor, the three had sat down and had taken apart several of the Reflex missiles the SDF-1 had in her supply bays and they had taken the lessons learned from designing and building the Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces and had turned that knowledge into upgrading the Reflex missiles into much more powerful and deadly weapons. The result was a warhead that can vaporize anything within 100 miles of the initial blast. This however is not the warheads ultimate explosive yield, as the ADF is using ineffective methods of extracting Protoculture and using it as an explosive device, the same thing applies to the Naquada. Given time and better refining methods, the Reflex Torpedoes of the ADF can become one of their most powerful weapons ever constructed.

Additionally, a small AI is also placed in each torpedo so that the AI can calculate which action taken will lead to the greatest chance of successfully striking the target. Just before the torpedo hits, the AI will transfer themselves back to their home warship and get placed into a new torpedo so that they can then lead another torpedo into their unfortunate target's hull. Also, small Ion thrusters were added to each torpedo, allowing them to accelerate to unbelievable velocities. Coupled with an AI's insane reaction time and this makes striking and destroying the torpedoes nigh impossible before they hit their targets.

Future plans for the Reflex Torpedoes call for them being equipped with the same engine type that the jumpers use when such technology is actually developed. These engines are much faster then Ion Engines they currently are using. Additionally, energy shields are to be placed onto the torpedoes, increasing their ability to hit their targets and do maximum damage. A few minor upgrades that increase destructive power and accuracy are also planned, but they are minor things.

The Stargazer interceptor missiles are much like the torpedoes, only with a drastically reduced explosive yield. Much like their more powerful counterparts, each Stargazer has a small shield generator, plus an AI manning the missiles engines to drastically increase their ability to strike small, nimble fighter craft.

Each Valkyrie has also been modified to fire these new small missiles. Each Valkyrie can carry a total of 12 Stargazers, three missiles per hard point on the individual Valkyrie.

Right now, Rick was walking through the hallways of the SDF-1, thinking about what he had just been told by Roy.

He was nervous for the rumors going around about the first strike against the Wraith was true, however it was happening a lot sooner then what was currently being said. In fact, the strike was going to happen in less then 24 hours.

When John and AR-1 snuck onto a Wraith Hive with some help from the Genii, they had managed to find out there was at least large Wraith warships called Hives operational in the Pegasus galaxy with who knows how many more on the way. They also found out there was currently a single Hive with two Wraith cruisers as her escorts above a small uninhabitable planet about halfway across Pegasus from Lantea.

It was decided by the ADF to strike this lone Hive and her escorts. It would provide a good chance to determine the abilities of the _Plato_ class, as well as provide some much needed combat experience fighting the Wraith. As it stands, only the ground troops like the marines and the off world teams had any experience fighting the Wraith and their space forces needed to learn how to fight.

So, the Archangel and Dominion were assigned to go and attack the three Wraith ships. Complete destruction of the three enemy vessels was the acceptable, but if possible capturing a single Wraith ship was to be the strike groups top priority. The ADF needed intel on the Wraith and the best way was to capture a Wraith vessel, the best choice being a Hive.

To help with intelligence gathering, Rodney had met with Zor and the two had worked to create a new device.

The device was a small, slightly blocky forearm mounted interface system. The device had a small AI inside of it and was designed to infiltrate Wraith computer systems and hyper compress all the data onto the device, which was called a Infiltrator. Infiltrator was made mandatory for all off-world teams to carry, while only Skull squadron was made to have them as well, due to how limited the number of Infiltrators were.

It was hoped that if the Hive wasn't destroyed, they could use the Infiltrators to gather all the intelligence they would need to know about the Wraith and then begin to plan bigger and more daring operations.

The operation was set to begin at 1000 hours tomorrow morning. The Archangel and Dominion would finish their loading all of their supplies and then the two would set off towards the attack point.

The two _Plato_ class frigates would leave their Fold Spheres well out of sensor range and quickly release their Veritechs. Once their Veritechs were on the field, the ADF forces will then slowly approach the Wraith battle group. Once in range, the two _Plato's_ will open fire with their torpedoes first and would aim for the cruisers, as they are smaller and much more maneuverable then the Hive. Once the torpedoes are fired, the _Plato's_ will then open fire with all of the beam turrets while the Veritechs move in to try and destroy any Wraith Darts before they can get in too close to the _Platos_. Once the Wraith cruisers are destroyed, all firepower will then be turned against the Hive. Primary targets are life support, hyperdrive, hanger bays and battle bridge. If the Hive is successfully disabled, the _Platos_ will then carefully blow holes into the Hive to open the ship up to space and try to kill the Wraith crew members. Once it is safe, Veritechs will then land on the hive and us their space suits to try and locate the computer core where they shall put their infiltrators to use. Once all useful data is downloaded and the Veritechs leave the Hive, the Hive shall then be blown to smithereens.

Right now, Rick was walking though the halls of the SDF-1 towards the mess hall, troubling thoughts going through his mind.

Rick was madly nervous about tomorrow. He would be intentionally flying towards what very maybe his death against an alien race even worse then the race of giant aliens that attacked Macross Island. At least those aliens gave you a quick death. The Wraith drew out your pain and suffering intentionally as they fed upon you.

Roy came over and said, "Hey Rick. You nervous about tomorrow?"

Rick nodded and said, "It's just so terrifying. Thinking about whats about to happen, but then I think of why I joined the ADF and that helps a little."

"Just remember, you aren't alone up there. You will always have at least one person whose going to watch you back." Roy said as he placed his hand on Rick's left shoulder.

Rick just nodded at Roy as the two of them went to get something to eat. Can't fight a giant space battle with a high probability of death on an empty stomach.

The two entered into the mess hall and got some food and then sat down at one of the tables.

A few minutes later, Lisa Hayes walked in.

Lisa went and got her own food when Roy suddenly shouted over to her, "Hey Lisa! Come over here!"

Lisa walked over and then said, "That would be Commander Hayes to you, Commander Fokker."

Roy just gave her a wide smile as he said, "Yeah, whatever. You remember my brother Rick Hunter?"

Lisa turned to Rick, who quickly snapped her a salute and she said, "At ease. Hm, why do you look familiar?"

Rick stared sweating nervously, remembering his very rude remarks he made to Lisa in their first meeting.

Lisa then gained a looked of realization and said, "Your the loud mouthed civilian you took control of a Veritech trainer, got himself shot down, did immense property damage and then called me an old sourpuss!"

Rick looked abashed and said, "Yeah. I would like to apologize about that incident. It was rude and uncalled for. You may have made me fly and fight aliens when I still a civilian, but it was a rough and pressure filled time. I am truly sorry for calling a old sourpuss.

Lisa looked a little shocked by how sincere he sounded, but then gave soft smile as she said, "Apology accepted. Sorry for nearly getting you killed."

Rick waved it off and said, "All in the past. Let's have a do over. Hi, I am Rick Hunter, Roy Fokker's younger brother and I am one of the newest Veritech pilots in the ADF."

Lisa nodded and said, "I am Commander Lisa Hayes, current second-in-command of the SDF-1."

Rick nodded and the two of them soon fell into a nice and relaxed conversation, the previous source of tension between the two of them quickly forgotten.

Roy gave a sly smile as he watched the two bounce around to different topics as they talked and ate, from how they joined the ADF to what was their favorite things to read. It was like the two of them were on a date.

Roy silently left the two of them alone, knowing that no one likes a third wheel. He quickly ate and then went to go talk with Claudia, he could hardly wait to tell her of what just transpired.

Roy grew an evil smirk on his face as he thought of all the ways Claudia would make Lisa suffer her teasing. This would be Roy's revenge against all the times Lisa had reprimanded him.

Lisa suddenly felt a slight shiver run down her spine, a feeling of dread slightly creeping up into her mind, a feeling she had grown to associate with Claudia when her best friend would begin teasing her relentlessly.

She could only hope and pray her best friend hadn't just found any new embarrassing things about her. It took forever for that women to grow bored once she had begun teasing Lisa.

"Hey commander, you okay? You suddenly just paled." Rick asked, a little concerned about Lisa.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just felt a slight feeling that my best friend is going to be teasing me about something." Lisa said, her past experiences with Claudia teasing teaching her to trust the feeling in her gut.

"You get those too? I got them all the time around Roy when he found something new to tease me about. I can remember all the times he teased me about the barn incident." Rick said as he slightly shivered, the memories of that incident coming back up.

"Oh? This sounds interesting." Lisa said as she leaned slightly across the table, intrigued by the way Rick talked about this barn incident.

"Well, when I was nine years old I found my Pops old lighter and was stupidly playing with it in the barn where we kept our planes and more specifically our plane fuel. I then slightly burned my hand from the flames and dropped the lighter, which then hit some spilled jet fuel. As you can imagine, the fuel caught on fire and started to head towards our stash of jet fuel. I knew I was in danger, so I jumped out of the barns second story and hit the hay bales we had outside the barn. Once I recovered I ran as quick as I could away from the barn when the entire barn nearly exploded in giant fireball. Pop comes running out to see what the heck is going on and he sees the barn on fire with me standing only 70 feet from it. Once he had checked to make sure I was safe, he then called the firefighters. Once the fire was out and everyone left, he just looked at me with the darkest and angriest look I have ever seen on his face. He then proceeded to yell at me for then next 15 minutes, all the while his face grew more purple and red by the second until he nearly passed out. Once he was done yelling at me, he then said how scared he had been that I could have been hurt and said I was grounded for the next month. I accepted without complaint and then Pops sent me to bed. For years Roy held that incident against me, always saying, "Watch out, here comes Rick, the burner of barns." Rick said to Lisa as he started to smile, remembering that incident.

Lisa had her hand against her mouth as she tried to keep from laughing, but even so she was still heard lightly chuckling and giggling as she shook to keep the painful laughs from escaping.

Finally she couldn't help herself and just full on started laugh as she pounded the table with her hands. She was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her waist to try and alleviate the pain she felt in her sides from laughing so hard.

Eventually Lisa stopped laughing, breathing really hard as she tried to recover from laughing that hard.

"Yeah, it's a really embarrassing memory." Rick said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I never thought Roy's younger brother was an arsonist." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm no arsonist. I simply made a single mistake that just so happened to burn our barn to the ground." Rick said, a slight smile on his face as he enjoyed the banter between himself and Lisa.

"Yeah, whatever you say fly boy. Well, this has been fun, but I am afraid I have to go. My next shift starts soon." Lisa said as she stood up and grabbed her tray.

Rick nodded and said, "We should eat lunch together more often. You are a really nice person to talk to."

Lisa's cheeks grew just slightly brighter from that little compliment and she said, "W-well thank you. I did enjoy our lunch together as well. I would greatly enjoy having lunch with you again. Have a good day Mr. Hunter."

Lisa then quickly placed her tray in the dirty dishes section and walked out of the mess hall towards the bridge for her shift.

"What was that about?" Rick asked himself in confusion, not understanding why Lisa just did that.

Man he's an idiot isn't he?

"Hey little brother." Roy said as he walked towards his little brother.

"Oh hey Roy. Where did you go?" Rick as he got up and took his tray to the dirty dishes section.

"I just went to talk to Claudia. So, you and Lisa got along really well." Roy said with a sly smirk on his face.

"She's actually a nice person when she isn't yelling at you." Rick said back, a little on edge from that smirk, he had seen it enough times to send warning bells off in his head.

"Don't try and play dumb with me. You like her." Roy said as he got Rick into a head lock.

"No I don't. I just met her. She seems nice though." Rick said as he tried to wriggle his way out of Roy's arms.

"Keep denying it all you want." Roy said as he was unaffected by Rick's attempts to free himself.

"Alright, let me go Roy. We have to get ready for our shifts." Rick said.

Finally Roy let Rick go and the two of them went and got changed into their pilot outfits and then went to their Veritechs.

The pilot suits had been slightly altered with improvements that Zelenka had made to them. Now each pilot suit was made of interweaving metal plates of Trinium/Naquada with several Tirolian alloys, making each suit only a little bit heavier then usual, but allowing them to take a lot of punishment before the suits are compromised. Also a limited air supply was added, making each suit also a space suit. A helmet interface system had scanners based of the life signs detectors found on-board the jumpers. This allowed the pilots to see targets even from beyond walls and also detect energy signatures and radiation spikes. Inferred, night vision, ultra violet, the suit had it all. Plus the suit is also really quiet when walking, allowing for silent recon by the pilots. Finally, a small M2217 light Laser pistol is mounted on the right hip, while the Infiltrator is on the left forearm.

Rick walked over to his personal Valkyrie, which was a VF-1J model that had been painted mostly white with a few strands of red on the mecha.

Rick ran his hand over her hull, enjoying the feeling of her cool metal against his hands. He then got into the plane and started it up.

Letting the reactor ignite and start up, Rick went through the list of checks he had to do and once he was done, his fighter was taxied over to the flight deck.

Rick closed the canopy and got his harness on as several missiles were placed onto the fighter while the gunpod was latched onto the bottom of the fighter.

Rick then heard a loud noise as two large metal plates where placed behind the fighter while his on-board computer generated a 3D map of the surrounding area.

Rick began to wiggle the ailerons, rudders and the elevators for a few seconds before he moved them into place and began to build up the thrust for his plane.

The flight crew flung his arm down and Rick launched, the massive blasts of hot air flinging itself out of the twin engines on the back of his plane, sending the aircraft flying into the air.

Once he was firmly off the runway, the gears pulled themselves back into the frame of the Veritech and Rick increased the speed of his fighter jet.

He saw Roy about five hundred feet to his right in his own VF-1S custom white with black strips colored Veritech called Skull One.

The two quickly got busy and began their patrol, for a moment losing themselves in the joy of flying.

Time skip...

It was now dark when the two brothers flew back to the hanger area of the SDF-1.

The two pilots expertly caught the ball as they landed, the long cable slowing down the airplanes quickly and efficiently.

Once at a complete stop, the two aircraft where carefully towed into the hanger of the SDF-1, where they would then be sent over to Archangel.

Once at a complete stop, both Rick and Roy got out of their fighter pilots and moved out of the way as the mechanic crews got to work. Pilots may fly the machines, but mechanics made sure the machines didn't break down while in use.

The two brothers quickly made their way down and then out of the SDF-1 and then quickly got over to the Archangel. According to a report given to Roy by a messenger, all of the Veritech's that were assigned to the Archangel were going to be moved there within five hours.

The two brothers then went and got something to eat and then went to their quarters to get some sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 **Time: January 22, 2004. O730 hours. Location: Lantea.**

Right now, dozens of workers are up and about, making final checks to make sure everything was up and running smoothly.

In fifteen minutes, the Archangel and the Dominion are going to be igniting their engines and lifting off to go to the attack site.

Rick and Roy were both in their pilot suits and currently in the mess hall aboard the Archangel. There was two and a half hours left before the designated attack time, so they were getting a meal in before they battle.

Rick was a bundle of nerves, he could hardly eat. His palms were sweaty, his breaths slightly quicker then normal, his muscles were tense, he just looked awful.

"Hey Rick, you didn't get a lot of sleep last night did you?" Roy asked as he looked at his brothers form.

"Not much. I just couldn't get any real sleep. I just went in and out of consciousness all night long." Rick said as he slowly ate his morning breakfast.

"Don't worry too much about it now. Just remember to keep a calm and logical head out there when you go into combat." Roy said as he too ate his morning breakfast.

"Got it Roy." Rick said.

The two sat in silence as they ate until a voice came over the ship wide intercom saying, **"This is Captain Murrue Ramius. The Archangel is now lifting off of Lantea and we shall meet the Dominion outside of Lantea's atmosphere. All crew members are to begin preparing for combat. That is all."**

"Let's go Rick." Roy said as he stood up.

Rick did the same and the two quickly placed their food trays in the dirty dishes chute and then made their way to the pilot ready room.

They were the two first pilots there, but within a few minutes the room was full of the 12 Veritech pilots that were stationed here on the Archangel.

"Good morning ladies and gents. As you know, today at 1000 hours, the Archangel and the Dominion shall be entering into combat against a single Wraith Hive and two Wraith Cruisers. The Archangel and Dominion will launch a spread of six torpedoes apiece and follow up with long range particle cannon bombardment. Our job is to engage any and all Wraith Darts that will be launching from the Hive and the Cruisers. The mission parameters is to try and steal any intelligence we can gather on the Wraith if possible, but if it impossible, those Wraith ships are to be vaporized. Any questions?" Roy asked.

No one said anything so Roy said, "Very well. Go to your Veritechs and get ready for combat. Dismissed."

The fighter pilots all nodded and started filling out towards the two hanger bays were their mighty Veritech's awaited them.

While the pilots were talking, the bridge crew of the Archangel had started the process for the Archangel to start rising up out of the water.

Meanwhile, the docking clamps that kept the Archangel docked to Atlantis were released as several engines flared up to push the Archangel away from Atlantis.

Once far enough away from Atlantis, the anti-gravity generators engaged, their massive forms spinning as a slight humming noise was heard from those massive monoliths of metal and technology.

The Archangel began to slowly rise into the air in a complete defiance of the laws of physics while the Dominion did the exact same thing.

The forwards sublight engines mounted on the back end of the Archangel suddenly flared up, their massive bulk glowing bright orange at the end of the tips, pushing the massive warship forwards as her bow lifted upwards, heading directly up to the sky.

The Dominion was close behind her sister warship, the two massive ships flying forwards and upwards towards the final frontier.

Up and up the two ships climbed, clouds breaking around the two large metal beasts until finally, the two warships broke out of atmosphere.

The two ships increased their speed further now that they were out of the atmosphere and sped away from the planet.

Once far enough away from the planet that the gravity of Lantea wouldn't interfere with the Hyperspace Fold Jump, the two sister ships engaged their Fold systems.

The fold systems aboard the two warships were an improved model that Zor had provided to the ADF compared to the one found on-board the SDF-1. Even at the time of her construction, the SDF-1's Fold generators were sub-par compared to most of the Fold generators found on-board a number of similarly sized warships the Robotech Masters employed.

The Hyperspace Fold generators on-board the Archangel and Dominion where some of the most technologically advanced Fold generators available to the Robotech masters when Zor was killed, plus thanks to the incredibly massive amount of raw data about the creation of wormholes found on Atlantis and then combine into the Fold space generators, the end result was a new class of Fold generators that vastly outclass anything the Zentraedi had and was on par with some of the Robotech Master's weaker warships.

The two warships were suddenly enveloped in a slightly tinted globe of golden energy that rippled weaved while giant strands of white hot energy coursed around the globe. After a second a massive tear in space appeared before the two warships. The two warships stayed still in their globes of golden energy for a second before the two warships shot off towards the tear so fast they became blurred stands of sight before they entered the tear and then the tear collapsed upon itself within seconds.

Inside the ship, the energy level was intense, each and every crew member was nervous as hell. They were about to launch an attack against an alien race that had managed to defeat the Ancients, a race of beings who made the Robotech Masters look like cavemen before them. They were outnumbered, and outgunned, but they not helpless.

They had surprise on their side, plus they did have a plethora of extremely powerful weapons at their disposal that could turn the tide in a instant of utilized properly.

Time skip...

The Archangel and Dominion where now only a few minutes away from the combat zone. The tension was at it's zenith.

Rick was currently sitting in his cockpit, his white with red striped pilot suit covering his body.

Rick fidgeted slightly, the closer the warships got to the combat zone, the higher his anxiety and nervousness grew.

A few minutes later, the two warships came out of their Hyperspace Fold spheres well out of range of the Wraith sensors.

Immediately, dozens of small devices buried within the ships frame activated, causing a light blue water-like effect to run across the entirety of the ships. As of right now, to the Wraith, the Archangel and the Dominion didn't exist. This was the ADF's newest technological advancement. They had created emitters that created a effect known as a Shadow Field. The Shadow Field was a very powerful sensor scramblers that hide the ships energy emissions so well that even the senors on Atlantis had a hard time seeing the ships while the Shadow Fields were active.

However there was a major drawback to this system. While the Shadow Field was active, the weapons wouldn't be able to fire and the shields would not be capable of being raised. This was due to a number of reasons, chief among them being that the Shadow Field took a lot of energy and so they just didn't have the energy to spare to not only have the Shadow Field active, but also raising the energy draining shields, plus also firing the particle cannons, which took some energy to fire.

So, while the Shadow Fields were active, the Archangel and Dominion were only capable of firing their torpedoes.

"Okay everyone. Let's go do our best. Armand, give me a quarter of maximum thrust and head towards the planet. Miriallia, scan the area around the planet and find the enemy warships." Murrue said to her bridge crew.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said as they got to work.

After a few seconds, Miriallia then said, "Captain, enemy warships about 1,750,000 miles off of our port bow by 35 degrees above the horizontal axis. Placing the data on the main monitor."

A large hologram appeared before Murrue as she serveyed the situation.

Sure enough, there was two enemy warships that were much larger then the Archangel guarding a warship that dwarfed the Archangel by at least twenty times, making it at least 6,700 meters or so. The largest ship could only be a Hive ship, so the smaller two ships must be Cruisers. The small enemy group slowly moving around the planet in an orbit, probably waiting for their 15 hours to be up so they can go to hyperspace.

"Alright. Signal the Dominion. Tell them to match our speed and heading. Arnold, take us in at a tenth maximum sublight. Tolle, signal the Veritechs to start launching and to get into position. Paul, all torpedo tubes are to be loaded with a torpedo and set to launch as soon as soon as we are in range."

"Yes ma'am." The crew members said as they sot off like bullets to accomplish their orders.

The sublight engines of the Archangel flared up as the warship pulled forwards, her sister ship following her lead and moved forwards.

Meanwhile, the two hanger doors on the lower aft port and starboard sides opened up, exposing the hangers to the vacuum of space.

Everything in the hanger became weightless, except nothing moved because everything in the hanger at this point was welded to the floor.

The Veritechs were situated along the sides of the hanger, three on each side. The Veritechs were placed at an odd angle, with Veritech's at 75 degrees below the horizontal axis, while the cockpit was the only thing on the same level of the floor of the hanger, allowing pilots to quickly step into their Veritechs.

Now that it was time to launch, the metal clamps holding the Veritech's released. The Veritech's wobbled slightly in the zero g environment, but then their pilots turned their engines on at the lowest thrust setting they could. The Veritech slowly rose straight forwards from their pits until they were completely free of the pit and then they turned sharply to the side that was towards the hanger exit.

Once angled towards the exit, the Veritechs increased their engine power greatly and swiftly existed their carrier.

One by one, the 24 Veritechs from the Archangel and the Dominion got into position.

"Attention Skull Squadron. All fighters are to activate their Shadow Devices." Roy said through the com channel.

"Roger." Was the response he got and as one, the fighters activated their Shadow Devices.

Just as with the Dominion and the Archangel, the Veritech's out hull started to have wave like energy flow across their entire hull.

"Ma'am. Skull Squadron has activated their Shadow Devices." Miriallia told Murrue.

"Understood. How soon until we are in firing range for the torpedoes?" Murrue asked.

"Ma'am, we will be in firing range in 135 seconds." Paul said.

While they were talking, inside the warship, six torpedoes from the ships magazine were selected and then the torpedoes were taken to the torpedo tubes, where they were locked into the tubes and set to launch.

The outside plating of the Archangel and the Dominion opened in six locations along the port and starboard sides of the tip of the bow. These were the torpedo tubes. If one was too look down one of the tubes, they would see a 10 foot long cylindrical metal tube with a black pointed tip and a blue glowing middle section that had four stabilizing fins at the back.

Slowly, the task force of two _Plato_ class frigates and 24 Valkyries flew towards the unsuspecting Wraith, all the while a timer counted down, the beeps cranking the tension up to eleven.

Once the timer hit zero, the holographic window in front of Murrue showed her that they were now within their maximum striking distance of 400,000 miles for their torpedoes.

"Ma'am. We are within striking distance and we have a positive lock on the two cruisers. Orders?" Paul asked.

"Launch all six torpedoes at the cruiser on the far right. Have the Dominion launch her torpedoes at the cruiser on the far left. Then once we are in range, open fire with the particle cannons. Sai, the moment we are in range, raise our shields to maximum strength." Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The crew said as they got to work.

Once the Dominion had acknowledged her orders, Paul took aim at the cruiser on the far right and pressed the button that triggered the launching sequence for the torpedoes.

Traveling at unbelievable speeds along miles of interconnected diamond covered computer lines, the command signal reached the computer responsible for launching the torpedoes in the span of 350 milliseconds. Once the computer had received the command, programming took over and the launch sequence began. The computer sent a signal into each torpedoes simultaneously, causing the newly developed ion engines for the torpedoes to activate, causing each torpedo to go from dead stop to over 1 mile per second in the span of 1 second. Accelerating quickly, the torpedoes left the torpedo tubes almost exactly the same time, each torpedo accelerating even faster, reaching speeds in excess of 30 miles per second 5 seconds after leaving their tubes. As the torpedoes grew faster and faster, their on-board AIs made adjustments to their velocity and current flight path that would lead to the most damage done to their targets. The torpedoes had now reached their maximum velocity of over 500 miles per second now after 180 seconds from leaving their tubes and would impact the Cruisers in a little over 10 minutes.

On the bridge the tension grew and grew as the ships stayed at a distance of 400,000 miles away from the Cruisers. A timer on the bridge counted down until the torpedoes struck their target. Since it would take 13 minutes for the torpedoes to go from their tubes to hitting their target, they had 10 minutes left until their torpedoes struck.

Minutes slowly trickled away as the torpedoes grew closer and closer to their target until they reached 1,500 miles away from the target, in which the Wraith finally noticed the torpedoes, but by then it was far too late.

The AI quickly opened a channel back to their home ships and transmitted themselves back onto their home ships after activating the on board computers to ensure the torpedoes hit their target, but considering they were literal seconds away from hitting their targets, it would be hard for the torpedoes to miss.

A few seconds after the AI left their torpedoes and were safely back on-board the Archangel and Dominion, the 12 torpedoes struck their targets with unbelievable amount of force, each torpedo releasing over 12 gigatons of raw destructive force per torpedo into the unfortunate hull of the Wraith Cruisers. Also, the area were the torpedo's struck would just so happen to be the starboard side hanger bay. When the torpedoes struck, it caused unimaginable amounts of damage in literal milliseconds.

The torpedoes struck the hull of the Cruisers, causing massive amounts of secondary explosions to erupt all along the sides of the Cruisers, however the majority of the damage was still to come. Because the first torpedoes struck the hanger bays, it caused massive holes to be torn into the hull of the Cruisers, which allowed the rest of the torpedoes to go though the hanger bay until each torpedo struck the other side of the hanger bay and then they exploded.

Both Cruisers were completely obliterated from the raw power of the torpedoes exploding inside their hulls, killing all of their crew members so fast it was almost instantaneous. The massive explosions caused a literal wave to be formed the destruction of the two Cruisers to radiate outwards, where it struck the Hive ship. The Hive was bathed in radioactive fury, scorching her hull and causing several minor explosions to rupture along the length of her hull.

Meanwhile the Archangel and Dominion were continuing on towards their targets at an increased speed, now they were going a quarter of their maximum sublight and were trying to close the distance between themselves and their target so that they could engage with their particles cannons, which had a maximum range of 310,000 miles.

Since they were going 25,000 miles per second, they were only about 4 seconds away from particle cannon range.

The entire crew was stunned silent as they saw the giant explosions, they had no idea the torpedoes could that much damage. The effectiveness of the torpedoes had been underestimated when put up against the organic hull of Wraith warships.

"Ma'am. Minor damage to Hive due to the Cruisers destruction. I would suggest we focus all our firepower on the back half of the Hive, we need to try and hit their FTL to keep them here." Tolle said.

"Agreed. Paul, tell the Dominion to aim for the back half of the Hive ship. Also, launch some Stargazers at the hangers and let's see if we can't help the Veritechs out. Any Dart's launched yet?" Murrue asked.

"Not yet ma'am." Miriallia reported. "Also, all Veritechs are reporting they have suffered no damage and are ready to go."

Murrue nodded and then said, "Tolle, tell the Veritech's from the Dominion that their priority targets are life support, hyperdrives and weapon systems. The Veritech's from the Archangel are to engage and destroy any and all Dart's that they come across."

Tolle nodded and then relayed the orders to the Veritechs.

Back with the Veritechs, Roy received the orders and said, "Okay, Rick, you take half the squadron and go take out hyperdrive, weapon systems and life support. I will lead the other half in taking down any Darts, got it?"

"Roger. Okay boys, follow me." Rick said as his Veritech along with 11 other accelerated and flew faster towards the Hive, intent on taking down as many critical systems as they could.

By then, the Archangel and Dominion were now in range and so deactivated their Shadow Fields while raising their green-blue-white mixed energy shields. Meanwhile, along the neck of the Archangel and Dominion, their triple barrel and double barrel long range particle cannons activated. The turrets turned and took aim at specific areas on the hive while blueish-white energy was coalescing inside the barrels of the cannons.

Within seconds, the energy grew and grew until it grew to maximum capacity and then the cannons released all that energy in triple or double long beams of blueish-white supercharged particles.

The salvos of supercharged particle beams raced across the void of outer-space within seconds and impacted the Hive's thick organic hull. Although a Hive's hull is thick and can resist much damage, these were no ordinary particle beams the hull has resisting. These were Tirolian designed particles cannons from an Azashar mothership, some of the most terrifying particles weapons ever developed in the Robotech universe and they were slightly upgraded thanks to Zor and the data from the Atlantis.

These cannons were originally capable of firing 6 shots per minute and had a yield of 460 GJ per shot. Zor had managed to make it so that these, the 100 mm beam turret could fire 10 shots per minutes and had a yield of around 500 GJ per shot. These were powerful weapons and so when the salvo struck the organic hull of the hive, the supercharged particles only had a small amount of resistance before they tore through the hull of the hive.

The long beams of supercharged particles tore through the outer hull and sunk deep into the Hive, tearing apart bulkheads, obliterating power-lines, and vaporizing unfortunate Wraith caught in the path of the particles or were sucked out into the void of outer space. The beams then back bursting out the other side of the Hive from where they struck, causing minor secondary explosion in the tail end of the Hive. The Hive's hyperdrive was completely destroyed, stranding the Wraith vessel with no where to run.

They were quickly followed by the weaker, but still powerful 72 mm beam blasts. These beams were weaker, but still managed to cause damage as they still tore through the hull, just they didn't go all the way through like the 100 mm blasts did.

It was around this time that along the neck of the two _Plato_ class frigates, six patches of metal popped open, revealing that each one had ten missile tubs aligned in two rows of five underneath. Each missile tube had a Stargazer missile ready to launch and with click of a button, Paul sent the signal for all of the missiles to launch.

From the Dominion and the Archangel, a total of 120 Stargazers launched themselves skyward from their tubes and then arched forwards towards the Hive and more specifically, towards the hanger.

The Stargazers are a much smaller and weaker ballistic weapon compared to the Reflex torpedoes, but a Stargazer is still capable of obliterating any fighter craft encountered by the Tau'ri and can cause massive damage to the hull of a Goa'uld Ha'tak mothership if the shields aren't activated.

Each Stargazer struck the hanger bay walls, and just like the Reflex torpedoes before them, the Stargazers tore through the organic walls of the outer walls of the hanger bay with ease, and so the Stargazers that came after them continued on until they hit the other side of the hanger bay, where each missile exploded.

The results were horrific. 120 explosions were set off in the hanger bay where the hundreds of Darts were kept. When the Stargazers exploded, they caused a chain reaction that caused all the Darts to explode as well, this resulted in hundreds of minor explosions rippling outwards from the Starboard side hanger bay that continued onwards all across the starboard side of the Hive ship.

Meanwhile, Rick was currently going on an attack run against a large domed structure on the bottom lower part of the Hive.

Rick pressed the button on his control stick and a second later, two Stargazers were launched from the missile hard-points on his Veritech's wings.

The two missiles flew forwards and then struck the domed structure, the missiles piercing the thick wall and causing a massive explosion that didn't take out the domed structure, but it did do a lot of damage.

Rick then heard, "This is Skull five. I see at least fifty enemy Darts coming from the port hanger bay. I think launching a few Stargazers on that side might be helpful."

"This is Skull Two. I read you Skull Five. Skull's 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8, follow me in. Let's take out that hanger." Rick said as he flew over towards the port hanger.

"Roger." he heard through comm as the five other Skulls came and flew along side him and together the six of them flew towards the port side hanger bay.

The hanger bay was open, allowing more dart to fly out, but this would also allow the Veritech's to get inside.

"Okay Skulls, lets do this." Rick said as he ignited his afterburners, flying into the hanger bay.

He was quickly followed by the five other Veritechs and once inside the hanger bay, Rick reached out with his left hand and flicked the B button on his console down and flicked the G button on the console up.

Instantly, a process called Metamorphosis occurred, causing the plane to flip and molded around as the very shape of the aircraft changed. Sections of the plane popped out and formed arms, while the back end of the plane split apart and formed legs with the jet engines as the soles of the feet.

With his Veritech transformed, Rick grabbed the gun pod and aimed it at the parked Darts.

Clicking the trigger, a stream of 55 mm rounds tore from the gun pod and shredded the parked Darts.

Around him, the other Veritechs did the same, as well as fire some of the Stargazer missiles towards the Darts. Soon, a chain reaction was caused as dozens of Darts were exploding around them.

"Skulls, retreat!" Rick shouted as he transformed his Veritech back to fighter and peeled away from destruction, seeing the other Veritechs already leaving the exploding hanger.

Rick quickly followed and soon the flight of six was out of harms way as the Wraith hanger bay exploded behind them.

Suddenly, Murrue's voice came on the radio said, "Attention Skull Squadron. All the Darts have been destroyed and the Hive's life support has been destroyed. It is time for Skull Squadron to go on-board and try to retrieve data from the computer core."

Rick replied with a roger and peeled away with his flight of five to meet up with Roy.

Time skip...

It has been half and hour since Skull Squadron had infiltrated the Hive using the destroyed starboard side hanger bay. The had transformed their Veritech's into Guardian mode and then left their planes and quietly infiltrated the Hive.

They had used their built-in helmet sensors to avoid the Wraith patrols and those that hey had been unable to avoid they had quietly killed using knifes and silenced laser pistols.

Currently, the 20 man team was currently in the computer core, where Rick was using his Infiltrator to download the computer core.

Rodney had done his job well, the AI on the Infiltrator had activated and downloaded nearly everything on the computer core. They were just finishing up when a Wraith Drone entered and saw the ADF members.

Before the ADF could silence the Drone, the Drone sent out a alarm and was then killed by a silenced laser bolt to the forehead.

But the damage was already done as a shrill sounding alarm started blaring out and the ADF knew they had to leave now.

"Rick, is the download done?" Roy asked as he removed his silencer since it was now useless and they needed all the firepower they could get.

"Yep. Disconnecting now." Rick said as he removed the wires from the computer.

"Alright. Let's go!" Roy said as the group of twenty quickly filed out of the computer core and went back towards their Veritechs.

Along the way, they ran into several groups of Wraith Drones, which resulted in a several firefights, but thankfully no one had been stunned just yet.

Currently the members of Skull Squadron were running towards the door way that lead to the hanger bay when one of the members of Skull Squadron was stunned and fell down to the floor.

Rick quickly stopped and turned to go get him when he found himself being fired at by five Wraith Drones.

Roy and some of the other Skull members had stopped and were firing at the Wraith, but with more reinforcements coming, they couldn't afford to wait.

"Rick, we have to go!" Roy shouted over to his younger brother.

"I'm not leaving him!" Rick shouted back as he suddenly broke from cover and fired five precise laser blasts.

The red-orange lances of energy stuck the Wraith Drones in the faces, causing them to die a horrible death.

Rick then grabbed the stunned Skull member and started to haul him back towards the Veritech's while Roy and the other members gave him covering fire.

Once by the others, Rick and Skull team made their way back into the hanger, where they then basted the hanger door closed, preventing them from being swarmed.

Rick placed the stunned Skull team member in his copilot seat and then got into his Veritech.

All the Veritechs transformed and flew out of the hanger, even the Veritech whose pilot had been stunned due to the AI taking control.

Once the Veritechs were far enough away from the Hive, Roy radioed and said, "Archangel, we are clear. Send those bastards to hell."

'Roger that." Came the reply as the Archangel and Dominion charged up their particle cannons.

Within seconds, a number of blue beams went flying into the void and struck the Hive time after time until they finally pierced the power reactor of the Hive, causing the entire massive warship to explode in a massive ball of plasmatic energy, creating shimmering field of blue plasmatic mist.

The Veritechs had already docked at this point, so Murrue said, "Arnold, take us back to Atlantis."

Arnold nodded quickly the two Plato class frigates were covered in a familiar sphere of golden energy for a few second before they went flying into a new tear and disappeared from view, leaving behind nothing but molten flotsam and cooling plasma as the only signs that they had been there.

The two Plato Class Frigates went back home, carrying the pride that they had not only received the first victory in this interstellar war, but also the fact they had all the data they needed to achieve victory.

This was a sign of what was to come. The Wraith-Atlantis Defensive Forces War had just officially started.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **Finally the fourth chapter of this story is done and we finally see a battle scene!**

 **I had a lot of fun describing the battle and there is plenty more to come as the story progresses.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, if you have a comment, criticism or concern, please leave a review or P.M. me, always appreciated.**

 **This is Strikefreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Replicating Allies

**Hello everyone!**

 **We are already onto chapter five? Man that's awesome.**

 **I am so thankful for all the support you guys have given me for this story. It means a lot.**

 **Enough of the mushy stuff, let's blow stuff up!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Replicating Allies**

 **Time: July 22, 2005, 1400 hours. Location: Uninhabitable planet on Southern Side of Pegasus.**

Space was calm, the eternal blackness of the final frontier ever still, when several large lances of blue white particles flew past the view of a desolate planet.

The lances struck the side of a Wraith Cruiser, striking the hanger bay and blasting clean through the thinly armored section of the Hive and deep into the vessel, causing hundreds of secondary explosions to erupt outwards.

The beams came from the recharging barrel of one of the 100 mm cannons on the neck of the newest ADF vessel, Hades.

Hades had three of her 100 mm cannons then fire simultaneously at the newly created breach in the Hives armor, the nine beams hitting almost on the same area. The nine beams went right through the armor with little difficulty and struck the Hive's power generator, causing the entire ship to explode in a colossal explosion.

Nearby, the Archangel shot out a barrage of four torpedoes at two more unfortunate Hives, the speedy and nimble torpedoes gracefully dodging the Dart's attempt to destroy them and so the torpedoes struck the Hives with colossal explosions that rocked the Hive's and caused tremendous damage.

Meanwhile, a stream of Dart's flew towards the Archangel, hoping to do something to the ADF vessel.

However, as the Darts drew closer, the CIWS of the Archangel activated.

Along her hull, her duel 30 mm beam turrets swiveled into position. A second after each turret was in position, the six barrels inside each of the duel main barrels started to spin and within microseconds, the turret fired.

Each turret operated by firing a three second burst of particle fire. As each turret was capable of firing 6,000 particles rounds per minute, a three second burst shot out a total of 300 particle blasts. Once each of the three second bursts ended, the second barrel would unleash it's 300 blasts. And so on until the target was vaporized. It was though that this alternating burst style of CIWS would help increase the possibility of hitting smaller, nimble fighter craft. And to add even more possibility of hitting the target, each turret was slave linked to an on-board AI that would use the incredible computing power of the Archangel to calculate the best possible shots for hitting it's targets.

So far, this form of CIWS was extremely effective at clearing out and destroying vast amounts of Darts in small amounts of time. Also, since the 30 mm beam turrets had much longer range then the Dart's particle cannons, very few Darts ever got in close enough to actually pose a problem to the _Plato_ class vessels.

Hive's on the other hand were an entirely different matter altogether. Thanks to the data recovered due to Rick Hunter and Skull Squadron, it was discovered just how powerful a Hive could actually be when they have a chance of fighting back.

A Hive has a total of 10 Particles cannons that can be fired at a rate of 60 shots per cannon per minute, allow for a total of 600 particles blasts per minute from a single Hive. Not only can the Hive's fire a lot, but the individual particle blast is truly powerful, so a single Hive is capable of taking on and severally draining the shields of a _Plato_ class quickly. In high enough numbers, a fleet of Hive's could destroy even Atlantis carrying all three of her ZPMs, however that fleet would have to number into the thousands and all of them would have to firing simultaneously.

However, there are a number of weak-points that can be exploited on a Hive. For one, hitting a certain section of Hive's hull will destroy the Hive's weapons systems and that can take between 5 to 7 minutes to completely regenerate. Also, as shown before, launching sufficient firepower at a Hive's hanger bays can and will cause secondary explosions that can either greatly reduce a Hive's ability to fight or it can just outright disable the Hive for a short time if struck correctly.

The hangers are the easiest target, for if you blow open the hanger bay doors and follow up immediately with a Reflex torpedo, you can utterly obliterate a Hive with little to no effort. However, this relies entirely on your ability to cause a large enough hole in the hanger bay and then shoot a torpedo perfectly into that hole before the Hive regenerates the damage away.

Back with the Dart swarm, they tried to evade the quickly fired thin lances of blue energy from the CIWS of the Archangel, but the AI targeting along with the sheer number of particle blasts quickly destroyed the Darts before they had a chance to try and get away.

A flight of three Darts flew over a Hive ship and were about to go and try to take down a salvo of torpedoes launched from the Hades, but a familiar white and red Veritech came screaming down towards them. The gun pod on the belly of the plane started sending off a stream of deadly 50 mm rounds directly into the frame of one of the Darts, shredding the small and nimble alien fighter craft to scrap metal in seconds.

The two remaining Darts went in opposite directions, hoping to try and get the Veritech in a pincer maneuver. Against most other fighter craft, this might have worked. But this was is a Veritech and this is no ordinary pilot.

With a flick on the control panel, the process of Mechamorphosis occurred once more, showcasing the Veritech's greatest ability. It wasn't their lasers, it wasn't the missiles they carried, it is the ability to transformed into alternative modes that allowed them to adapt to the situation that was their greatest ability and why they are such an effective and powerful space fighter.

The fighter's frame began to morph and change. Arm and legs came out, but it didn't stop there. The nose of the plane popped out as the frame bent and straightened, growing taller. Soon, the nose went into the middle of frame, where the legs attacked to the bottom of the nose, while the arms came put of the newly formed chest portion of the frame and finally, a domed head with a V shaped visor and two lasers on the back of head came our of the frame. Finally, the Veritech had showed it's Battleoid mode, a form in which the fighter transforms into a large humanoid form.

Rick was now in the slightly altered cockpit, in which the cockpit now has the copilot seat above the pilot seat, mostly because the fighter in now taller then it is long and the seat had to be moved as the cockpit was moved as well to accommodate this vast alteration.

Rick had the Battleoid grab it's gunpod and swung it towards the fleeing Dart to the left and let loose a three second burst, which was enough to shear the right wing of the Dart, causing the small fighter to go careening off course and then impact the Hive, causing a minor explosion.

Using the vastly superior agility and maneuverability of the Battleoid, Rick swiftly turned the right while moving to the upper right and saw his second target.

Aligning up the shot using his advanced targeting system, Rick had the gunpod let loose a stream of 50 mm rounds into the small frame of the Dart, causing the small craft to explode into a fireball.

A single Dart came screaming in from above and behind, intent on taking down the ADF mecha.

But, before the Dart could send off a single particle blast, a single orange-red laser blast struck the Dart mid center. The laser quickly melted through the Darts thin armor plating and dove deep into the circuitry and sensitive material of the inner layers of the fighter. Within microseconds, the laser had melted through one side and came out the other, causing a chain reaction that caused the entire Dart to explode.

Rick turned around and saw a blue and white Veritech swinging around and he then transformed his Battleoid back into it's fighter mode and flew off to join up with the blue fighter.

"Hey Max, nice shooting." Rick said to his fellow ADF pilot.

"Thanks skipper. That was my ninth kill today and I still have a few missiles left." Maximilian Sterling, or as he likes to be called, Max replied. Max was a kind and gentle man with thin glasses and strange blue hair, but make no mistake, he is one of the best new pilots the ADF has and his skill will make him one of the best pilots to have ever flown a Veritech.

"Nine in one day? Not bad for your first combat mission. I got 11 on mine and by this time I had exhausted all my missiles." Rick said back, impressed by Max's flying skills.

"Thanks. By the way, do you know where Ben is?" Max asked.

Just then, they saw a brown and white Veritech being chased by a Dart. The Veritech then cut it's engines and transformed while flipping backwards, the airplane changing into the Guardian mode as it suddenly was now on the Dart's six o'clock. The Veritech the let loose a stream of 50 mm rounds into the backside of the art, causing the alien fighter to explode. The brown Veritech then re-transformed and flew alongside Max and Rick.

"Hey guys! How did you like that? That was my fifth kill of the day!" Ben Dixon, a large man with a enthusiastic attitude said. Ben had short brown hair and a loud, boisterous attitude, but he was a nice guy, unless you harmed himself or his friends, then he got angry and the guy had a mean left hook and good eye sight for his gunpod.

"Not bad. Except you didn't time the transformation and the back-flip quiet right. Should that Dart have managed to get a shot off, the entire Veritech would have destroyed. Try and make sure you get your timing right." Rick chastised his pilot.

"Yes sir!" Ben responded.

After returning to Atlantis, Rick had been praised for not only getting the intel they needed, but also risking his life to save his fellow Skull member. After that, he had been watched carefully by the higher ups. After several successful raids, Rick had showcased great leadership potential, as he had led several Skull members with pride and great care.

Just last week, he had promoted to Second Lieutenant and was given command of the newly formed Vermilion Squadron, and he took direct command of the two newest ADF Veritech pilots, Ben and Max.

The three had become fast friends and were soon flying like a well oiled machine. Rick had put in a lot of hours in getting both Max and Ben ready for their first engagement. And the effort was paying off, as both of the them were still alive and were getting a few kills. Although Ben could still use a little bit of work.

Back to the fight, Rick then said, "Alright, out of the three Hive's we attacked, one is destroyed while the other two have been greatly damaged. Out of the nine Cruisers, two are too badly damaged to fight back while the other seven have been destroyed. We have a large amount of Dart's still active, they are secondary targets to Cruisers and the Hives."

"Roger." His two subordinates replied, just as a voice came over the radio. "This is Captain Archer aboard the Enterprise, ourselves and the Dominion are going to be firing our 100 mm cannons at the two Hives. All Veritechs are to get out of the area and to prepare for immense explosive force."

"Okay, you heard him boys, let's get out of here." Rick said as he banked his fighter to the right, followed quickly by Max and Ben.

After 15 seconds since Archer gave the warning, four new torpedoes were launched in pairs from the Enterprise and the Dominion. One torpedo was always 10 seconds ahead of another torpedo, this would allow the first torpedo to create a hole in the Hive that the second torpedo would take advantage of.

The swift and deadly warheads flew like avenging angels, too fast and agile for the Dart's to take down and within a few minutes, two torpedoes struck the remaining Hives, causing gaping holes to be punched into their hulls, which were exploited seconds later when the second pair of torpedoes arrived.

The torpedoes flew into the hole and then detonated inside the warships, causing the large organic warships that have caused terror and fear to arise in the hearts of the occupants of Pegasus for 10,000 years to be vaporized in giant white explosions that nearly blinded all who looked upon it.

The destruction of the two Hives caused tremendous shock-waves to travel outwards and strike the damaged Cruisers, causing several minor explosions as the Cruisers were battered and beaten by the shock-wave after they had been struck by several of the extremely powerful particle cannons of the ADF.

Quickly, the four Plato class vessels moved in for the kill.

The Archangel, Enterprise, Hades and Dominion all charged their 100 mm cannons and aimed for the power cores of the damaged Cruisers.

Seconds later, the three 100 mm cannons on the necks of the four Plato class Frigates all sent off their three deadly lances of supercharged particles towards their targets.

The supercharged particles vaporized the hull area they struck and quickly sank deeper and deeper into the frames of the Wraith vessels, passing through bulkheads, machinery and unfortunate Wraith as they towards their target.

The beams eventually found themselves striking and destroying the Cruisers power-cores, causing a chain reactions that quickly destroyed the Cruisers in giant balls plasma.

Rick then radioed to Ben and Max saying, "Alright, let's head to the Hades."

"Roger." His two subordinates replied and the flight of three flew off towards their home.

Once near enough, three metals arms that had two large prongs reached out and wrapped themselves around the middle part of the Valkyries.

The arms then moved the Valkyries into their pits, where maintenance drones are released and the Veritechs are repaired from the slight amount of damage they received in combat. Also, the gun pod's magazines are replaced while fresh missiles are placed onto the hard points.

Rick popped open his canopy and jumped out of the Valkyrie, seeing both Ben and max doing the same thing.

Rick and his pilots then floated over to the hanger exit hatch and entered. Once in the small little waiting area, artificial gravity is added and an atmosphere is added as well. Once that was done, Rick and his two fellow pilots took off their helmets and left the area.

The three pilots went towards the mess hell, eager to eat something.

The Hades, Archangel, Dominion and the Enterprise all turned around and swiftly left the area using the Fold systems, making their way back to Atlantis.

Rick thought about all that has changed since that first strike against the Wraith. It seems like is was such a long time ago now.

Since then, four additional Alpha type bases have begun construction and are nearing completion. The ADF now has a total of seven different bases here in Pegasus.

First, they have Atlantis, their command center and their most important base of all. Next, they have the five Alpha Base style bases. The names of the Alpha Bases are: the Alpha Site, the Beta Site, the Gamma Site, the Zeta Site, and the Omega Site. Finally, the newest base would be the moon base that was constructed on Lantea's moon, which is called Moon Base ALUCE and serves as the docking platform for all the Plato Frigates currently in service.

Moon Base ALUCE was Rodney's idea, as they couldn't keep building the ships on Atlantis and then docking them when they came back, they didn't have enough docking ports for that, so a new place for the ships was needed, and so the Moon was chosen as it would serve nicely, for they could make Moon base ALUCE as big as they needed, allowing them to build and dock their expanding fleet. Also, some of the most critical projects the ADF is working on are at Moon Base ALUCE.

Some of the projects are for Intergalactic Fold generators, some are even stronger shield systems and still others are trying to create a powered armor that can transform into a motorcycle for the ground troops.

Project Pendragon is coming along nicely, as the Thought Interface system is finally being understood. Not enough for a prototype to be built, but they have made nice strides towards creating the next generation space fighter. The Valkyries are nice, but upgrades are needed if they are going to be the weapon that Zor envisioned.

Speaking of Zor, he has been working tirelessly to get the SDF-1 completed. He hasn't had the time to create any new projects as all of his efforts are directed towards getting Atlantis and the SDF-1 completed before the Wraith find them.

Atlantis now has dozens of eight tube missile launchers spread throughout the city, while also having even more 30 mm duel beam turrets and no less then 36 x 72 mm particle cannons, along with 6 x 100 mm particle cannons. Unfortunately, none of them have power as the extra large and powerful Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors have not been activated yet.

You see, Atlantis was specifically designed to run off of ZPM's, so trying to wire in the Reflex Reactors to power the city is proving problematic, as literal miles of super power and insulated power lines have to be redesigned and altered to allow the Reflex Reactors to power all of Atlantis's many power hungry systems. Not only that, but the Reflex Reactors on Atlantis are much larger and much more powerful then those found on the _Plato_ class or even the SDF-1. The nine reactors on Atlantis, when activated and tied into the cities systems, will generate energy equivalent to that of a single ZPM, an incredible feet, considering the twelve Naquada reactors the Atlantis Expedition brought with them together would only grant a tenth of the energy a ZPM does.

However, to do so, the Reflex Reactors need to be larger and much more powerful then those found on other warships, meaning many more safeguards have to built so the reactors won't explode and kill everyone on Atlantis. Also, a lot of area has to be cleared and transformed into the reactors, which has taken some considerable time and effort.

Atlantis won't have her Reflex Reactors operational for another six months at the earliest, which is something that is causing high command no small amount of headaches.

The SDF-1 herself is a much more positive subject, as she is only two months away from being completely upgraded and ready to fight, which is something all members of the ADF are thankful for. The SDF-1 has the highest stats of any of the ships currently in the ADF possession, save for Atlantis when her refit is complete. With incredibly strong shields, an plethora of improved particle cannons along with a much tighter and more accurate CIWS system, a better hull and a FTL system that was built by people who actually knew what they were doing, the SDF-1 is going to the flagship of the ADF space forces.

Speaking of the ADF space forces, after the Archangel and Dominion proved themselves after their third raid against the Wraith, high command ordered six other _Platos_ to be built. Fast forwards four months and the Enterprise, Hades, Ares, Athena, Hermes and the Tartaros were all complete and ready to fight against the Wraith. A month later the crew were trained and finally, the ADF had eight combat ready vessels.

The ADF then sent the eight vessels out to try and cause as much damage as they could, destroying Hives and Cruisers or attacking planets that had Wraith bases on them, it had been a busy month for the ADF. In total, 7 Hive had been destroyed along with their Cruiser escorts.

However, the data Rick had retrieved had finally shown just how large the Wraith are. There was a grand total of 130 Hives with three times that many Cruisers all throughout the Pegasus Galaxy for a grand total of 520 Wraith combat vessels. It had been slightly terrifying to learn just how outmatched and outgunned they truly were when compared to the Wraith. But, to protect the lives of countless multitudes of humans living in Pegasus, the ADF has to win this war.

So, the ADF had increased production of construction drones to try and get Atlantis and the SDF-1 done sooner, but it wasn't possible. Only a certain amount of drones could be working on a single project at once, due to space limitations.

They needed better, faster construction drones, but they drone model they were using was the best the Tirolians had access to and they didn't have the time to try and make them better.

Something needed to be done, but no one had the answer on what could be done.

Rick pondered these things as he ate his food while the Hades flew back to Atlantis.

 **Time: January 22, 2005, 1400 hours. Location: Lantea.**

John sighed deeply as he was finally able to go through the Stargate once more.

Ever since he became the leader of all ground forces of the ADF, he had to deal with an incredibly larger paperwork load then he was used to doing as the military leader of the Atlantis Expedition.

Even so, he wouldn't change it for the world. They now had a chance against the Wraith, they were learning things they never would have been capable of without Zor or Lang and now they didn't have to worry about food. Due to the large agricultural centers on the Alpha type bases, they had an abundance of plants, plus due to the cloning chambers they could clone enough meat for the civilians in Neo-Macross and also for the military personal here on Atlantis and on the _Platos_ , which was a blessing.

He personally thought the cloned meats were weird tasting, but if he had to choose between a weird tasting meat and starving to death, it was a no brainier. Also, the ability to have a near limitless supply of coffee and chocolate had really improved the moral of the Atlantis personal, as coffee was starting to run low when the SDF-1 arrived and tempers were starting to flare.

A lesson John learned was that although scientists are normally nice people, when they haven't had coffee for while and they do all-nighters, they tend to change into people who calculate the pros and cons of killing people for a single cup of coffee. It also doesn't help that a lot of their scientific equipment is throw-able and can do damage if thrown hard enough, plus some scientific equipment can be used as melee weapons if they are angry enough.

Scientists are a scary bunch of people when sleep deprived and cut off from coffee.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Sheppard walked down the halls of the Ancient city ship as he went towards the equipment room to meet up with AR-1 so they can get ready for the trip to the newly discovered planet of M39-113. According to the Atlantis database, M39-113 is a small planet that like Lantea is apart of an eight planet solar system. M39-113 has excessive plant life, with thick forests greater then even the Amazon. The planet is home to a swarm of indigenous animals, ranging from small furry mammal like creatures that look like incredibly cuddly bunnies, to large primate-like creatures that live in the trees. There is no human life on the planet however. The only reason they are even going to this planet is because according to the records, M39-113 was once home to an Ancient facility. Exactly what they did is unknown, but it is an Ancient facility, so they had to go check it out. Who knows what they might find?

Sheppard entered into the newly redesigned armory and quickly went to one of the lockers, his specifically.

Pressing thumb to the biosensor, the locked unlocked and Shepperd opened the large metal container and reached inside to pull out what was inside.

Inside was several different objects. Two looked like black armored gauntlets with a modified Infiltrator on the right one while the left gauntlet had a strange circular object on the forearm. Sheppard put his forearms into the devices and then clicked down and locked onto his arms. Nodding, Sheppard then took two boots that appeared to be made of the same material and quickly placed the boots on as well. Sheppard then took a torso plate that had shoulder pads with three blue glowing circles on them, and latched the torso unit on as well. The torso unit was formfitting and had an image of a Pegasus in white over a blue planet on it, this was a decal Sheppard had chosen for his armor. Once the torso unit was on, Sheppard pressed the decal on his right chest and suddenly, black fiber materials spread from the gauntlets and moved up to the shoulder pads, while the same material spread from the boots up to the crotch piece Sheppard had placed on. With the armor now on his, Sheppard grabbed his newly designed helmet and placed it on. The helmet was a sleek and smooth structure, having a smooth surface over the area where his face would be while a small rectangle with blue lines going through it was on the left side of the helmet.

This is the Mark 6 Powered Armor. McKay designed it to be a mass produced armor that can function like a hazmat, body armor and anything the ADF might need when exploring new planet. The previous versions had either been too bulky to move even with the mechanical accelerators helping move the limbs, or the armor had been too thin to offer much protection. Five failures had led to this wonderful mechanical marvel.

Sheppard then reached in and grabbed the objects.

One was a M2217 laser pistol his quickly strapped to his right hip. The other object was the newly designed P91 Personal Energy Defense rifle.

The P91 was designed after the P90, but the P91 is much more powerful, due to the mixture of Protoculture/Naquada energy cells that were designed after the laser rifles on-board the SDF-1. The P91 is capable of firing 900 laser blasts per minute at a range of 300 meters, a improvement to the P90.

The reason the P91 can fire so fast and hit so far is due to how the energy is created. When triggered, a small computer in the gun sends a command to the power cell which releases a set amount of energy, which is then transferred into the barrel, where the energy is then contained with a Fold energy field. The Fold energy coalesces the energy into a small stream, which is then fired. The Fold field rapidly degrades once fired, which is why the gun only has a maximum range of 300 meters, but the energy beams can destroy almost anything it comes into contact with, melting metal and punching holes in tanks. The P91 also has a very accurate targeting system, a sensor at the barrel of the device sending data to the computer, which is then sent to the device on the left gauntlet, which is figures out what the data is. A targeting reticule will then appear before the soldiers eye-sight, showing where the gun is aiming towards and where the energy fire will hit, kind of like how a video game works.

Sheppard thinks it's one of the weirdest things he has seen, but it has increased his accuracy so he keeps such thoughts to himself.

The P91 looked a lot like the P90, with same same basic shape, but now a energy pack where the bullets used to go. Plus, all P91's don't need a flashlight due to the armors helmet having all the same sensory equipment that the Veritech helmets do.

Finally, Sheppard grabbed several pounds of C4 and placed them on his left hip.

Once finally done, Sheppard saw AR-1 waiting for him and so quickly moved over to them.

"Hey guys. Ready to go visit an Ancient facility?" Sheppard asked with slight enthusiasm, showing just how much he had missed going off-world.

"Are you sure I have to go along? I have so many projects that I have to work with." McKay said as he typed away on his tablet, cloaked in his own Mark 6 Powered Armor.

"Yes Rodney. For one, you need to leave that lab. Two, we need you to decipher the Ancient code and see what this place is if it still works. You know more about Ancient systems then anyone alive. I want to know what the facility is when we get there. Okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Fine. Lets just hope it's not a waste of our time. For all we know, the facility can be destroyed, out of power, irreparable, any number of things that would make this a waste of our time." Rodney said as the team went for the Gate Room.

"Then it is time well wasted, for we going out together." Teyla said from her own Mark 6 Powered Armor that had a special symbol on the left side of the chest, a stylized A, which stood for Athosian. it was a symbol of her being an Athosian and how she wore that distinction with pride.

"Yeah yeah." Rodney said as the team went into the transporter booth and within a second, the team was sent from the armory level to the main tower, where the Stargate is located.

Walking out of the booth, the team quickly walk out of the booth and into the open area where the Stargate is located.

Chuck, the gate technician, saw AR-1 was here and waiting for him, so he quickly pressed the glowing buttons, which sent their commands into the ancient ring. Said circular device sent a series of pulses through it's glowing pattern on the outer edge of the ring, the pulses stopping on specific symbols. Soon, seven symbols were glowing and the ring of Naquada sent out a pulse of unstable vortex energy that appeared as rushing water that stretched out for 15 feet from beyond the Stargate. After a second of just hanging in the air, the unstable energy came rushing back int the Stargate like a yo-yo.

Seeing the gate dialed, AR-1 quickly walked forwards and within seconds, was through the event horizon, which vanished with a loud, "vwiiisssshhhhh!"

 **Location: M39-113**

AR-1 came through the gate one by one with a "shluk" noise and studied their surroundings.

The Ancient database had nailed this place when it came to describing it, there were so many trees so closely growing together it created a thick and dense foliage that made it hard to see more then 10 feet in front of you. It was the perfect place to build a base, as no one could see it from orbit if you built it underground. The area where the gate had been constructed was on top of a raised stone platform with perfectly carved stares leading to the forest floor. To the right was a massive blue shining lake, while to their right was a giant mountain.

"Alright Rodney, where are we going?" Sheppard asked the resident scientist.

"Well, according to my sensors, we are about a mile and half away from the entrance to the facility, which would just so happen to have been apparently built into the mountain right next to us. Follow me." Rodney said as he lead the team towards the mountain.

After about an hour and forty minutes of walking, the team finally found themselves at the foot of the mountain.

"Alright Rodney, lead the way." Sheppard said.

The Canadian man walked to mountain and stared at it for a few seconds, his head on sensors working overtime to find the entrance.

Eventually, Rodney walked to a very specific part of the mountain and then took off his right armored gauntlet and then placed his hand on the mountain's surface, the area where he placed his hand glowing light blue like the hand sensors for the doors on Atlantis.

A second later, a ten foot wide section of the mountain opened up, exposing a metallic hallway that led into the facility.

With their P91's raised, the four people that comprised AR-1 slowly walked into and then down the metallic hallway, taking great care to watch their backs and watch out for anything, This is a Ancient Facility after all and anything could be here.

After walking for four minutes, they came to the end of the hall, where Rodney unlocked the next door and exposed the inside of the facility.

The area of the facility the team was in was for a lack of better term, shit. There was destroyed consoles everywhere, pieces of the ceiling had broken off at some point and finally, shattered glass and broken metal all over the floors.

Sheppard and Teyla took point, moving forwards first, followed closely by Ford and McKay.

The team slowly made their way deeper into the facility, looking for anything of use.

But, everywhere they looked, the equipment was destroyed, broken or useless. Nothing of interest was here.

Rodney was looking through a room when he noticed one of the consoles still worked.

Walking up, he uncovered his hand and placed it onto the console, activating the old piece of machinery.

Rodney then began to look through the files, noticing a data log section.

Activating it, he saw a older looking man in his late fifties to early sixties appear and began to speak Ancient.

Rodney then activated the translation program, which scanned his brain and turned the words being spoken into ones that Rodney could be able to understand.

"-eriments are going well. The newer Drone's are 12% faster and can last for 45 seconds compared to thirty when they are perforating warships. The explosive yield of each drone is the part that we had the most success on, as we have found a way to quadruple the explosive yield of each drone. We also altered each drone so they now take less energy to fire. Finally, each drone can now triple their energy field, allowing them to burn through forms of matter and armor plating much greater ease and the energy field requires less energy, which is why they can last longer then previous models of drones. However, the major flaw of these drones is that they require five times the amount of time and resources a similar supply of regular drones would need." The man said, showing a holographic diagram of Ancient Drone, but it looked different then the regular variety.

A regular drone is a three foot long squid shaped weapons that has six tails at the end of the weapon with a few spikes that jut out of the end of the weapon, while the main body of weapon glows golden. This new type of drone is 4 and half feet long, with 10 tails at the end of the weapon, while the main body glows a darker shade of gold, with a hint of dark blue as the back end of the drone.

"Production of this Drone type is slowly coming along, with 200 individual drones constructed so far with more on the way. This is scientific log 33-X, ending." The mans said as the log ended.

Rodney spent the next half an hour going through the logs and found out that just before the final entry in the data log, there was supposed by be well over 15,000 of these newer drones here on the facility.

He then activated the final log, which showed the same old man. However, he was bleeding from his forehead as sparks erupted all around him.

"The Wraith just attacked the facility. We managed to kill the Hive's and Cruisers before they could fire their cannons, but the Wraith fleet managed to land a strike force of Wraith Drones on the surface. We have held them off and managed to kill the Drones, but almost all of the scientific staff has been killed and the facility was badly damaged from energy weapon fire between the security teams and the Drones. Myself and the survivors are evacuating now, but we don't have the time to get everything. So, whoever is watching this, you have the Ancient DNA within you, therefore it falls to you to protect the data we saved. Go to one of the transporter booths, press in this specific code and you will be taken sub-level 3 of the facility. There, you shall find a data crystal containing all the data we have on how to construct the Drone's along with a Drone constructor." The man said, looking deeply anxious as he tried to record the message as quickly as possible, while a series of symbols flashed on the right side of the console.

Rodney recorded those symbols and kept watching, completely enwrapped in what was happening.

"Also, there is the secret project I started. The council forbid those type of experiments, but I had to know, was it possible. And I succeeded where no one else had before. Please, take care of them." The man said right before the console shut off completely, the back end sparking and catching fire for a few seconds.

Rodney clicked his comm and said, "Sheppard, follow me to the nearest transporter booth. I think I found something interesting."

"Roger." Sheppard radioed as he, Teyla and Ford moved to Rodney's location.

They found him at one of the transporter booths, pressing in a series of symbol into the main console.

The team entered into the booth and John asked, "What's up?"

"I just found a console that had power and so I looked and there was a series of data logs that I played and on them, I found out that his facility was a testing ground of newer, improved Drone weapons. I have a code that should take us to sub-level 3, where a data crystal is located that should tell us everything we need to know about these improved Drones. Also, there is a secret project that is only mentioned in the last ten seconds of the final log located on that level. The only thing I know about it is that it's forbidden research according to the head scientist in the log." McKay explained as he finished punching in the symbols, which caused the main screen showing the facility to change as a new section showing levels below the main level they are on.

"What? Wait Rodney maybe this isn't..." Sheppard started to say as Rodney clicked the white circle in the middle of sub-level 3, causing the booth to activate and send them there before Sheppard could finish speaking.

Now they were on sub-level 3 and Rodney quickly left the teleporter booth to find that data crystal, his scientist side overriding his common senses.

John was currently counting to ten in his head while taking calming breaths so as to not go and strangle Rodney to death.

"Sir, just to remind you, killing Dr. McKay is frowned upon." Ford said, slightly worried Sheppard might just not care and kill Rodney anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. Yet." Sheppard said as he, Teyla and Ford left to search for their Canadian scientist.

After searching for ten minutes, they found him looking giddy as he held a thin clear rectangular crystal with circuit lines going through it in his right hand.

"Hey guys, I found the crystal!" Rodney said as he connected the crystal to his Infiltrator and began to look at the data.

"That's wonderful. What's on it?" Sheppard asked, slightly intrigued.

"A lot of scientific notes and diagrams about the construction and individual parts inside the Drone weapons. They are an impressive piece of technology and finding how to build them is great. However, the data file did say there was a machine to create these Drones somewhere here on Sub-level 3. We just have to find it." Rodney said.

"Okay, let's go find this Drone constructor." Ford said with a grin.

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan stare and said in one voice that slightly unnerved Ford out, "We are not calling it that."

"Well, then what are we calling it?' Ford asked, a little miffed that once again, his idea for naming the cool new thing was shot down.

"We are going to call it...The Forge." Sheppard said with a grin on his face at the cool name.

Ford was even more miffed now, that was a good name, even if he would never admit that out loud. He hated that Sheppard could come up with these cool names so quickly and then he acted so smug about it afterwards. It was so irritating. 'One day' He thought to himself. 'One day, I am going to come up with such a cool name, they will have to use it.'

This is rather sad, isn't it.

"Well c'mon team. Let's go find the Forge." Sheppard said as the team spread out to find the Forge.

Ford was currently checking out a few rooms when he came across something unusual.

There was ten strange pod like structures on the side of the wall, each pod having light blue glowing parts that prevented Ford for identifying what was inside.

Ford moved closer to one of the pods and suddenly, a bright light shot out of the pod and scanned Ford from head to tow, going right through the Mark 6 armor like it wasn't even there.

Ford raised his gun when suddenly, a hiss was heard.

Ford spun around and saw one of the pods opening up, large clouds of white fog coming out, blocking view of whatever was inside.

Without warning, a hand came out and was quickly followed by another, the two hands pressing against the metal to help move whoever was in the pod out of it.

The occupant of the pod finally revealed themselves and it was a shock to Ford.

It was a woman, being of 5 feet, four inches tall with long raven black hair, fair skin and shining blue eyes. She was currently wearing a white of tan with white robe-like clothing over her body.

Ford quickly moved over to her and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

The woman hands suddenly started to blur as she placed it against Ford's left temple, going right through the helmet and touching Ford's skin.

Ford felt a sharp pain for a second, but then it receded seconds later.

The woman then said, "I am alright. Thank you."

Ford nodded and then radioed to Sheppard, "Sir, I need some help. I have a situation."

Just then, more hissing was heard as the nine remaining pods opened up, showing that each one was holding a person dressed the same way as the first woman.

The new occupants looked over to Ford and then the lady, who gave a certain look to the other occupants and they all stayed still not doing anything.

Ford was seriously starting to freak out right now, he was surrounded by people who could go through his armor like it wasn't even there and he didn't even know what there names were or what was going on.

"Okay, well. My name is Lt. Aiden Ford. What's yours?" Ford asked.

"I do not have a name." The woman replied.

"No name? That's weird. What do people call you?" Ford asked, slightly confused by her answer.

"No one ever called me anything besides X-22-1AAXX." She replied.

"Well that won't do. You need a name. How about...Fran! That's a good name." Ford said, liking the way the name sounded.

"Fran? Fran. I like it. Okay, my name is Fran." The newly christened Fran said, giving Ford a dazzling smile.

"I am glad you like it. Now, why were you guys in the pods?" Ford asked.

"Well, that is because creator placed us in there to keep us from being discovered by the others." She answered.

"Why would these "Others" try to hurt you? And who are the others?" Ford asked, completely confused.

"Well, the others are our creators brothers and sisters and they would try to hurt us because they hate what we are, at least according to creator." Fran answered.

"What you are?" Ford asked, even more confused now then ever.

Fran then held up her right hand and suddenly, the skin turned metallic silver and she said, "We are the next generation in Human-Form Replicators. Our Creator said that in the past, Creator's people created a number of being like us, but less advanced, however they were not what his people wanted, so they wiped out the first generation of Human-Form Replicators. Creator however saw this as a waste, as even though they were not the weapon his people wanted, they still could have been useful. So, he experimented on nanites and soon, we were born. We are much more advanced nanite constructs, as we are capable of feeling emotion. We can dream, think and feel beyond what our code tells us. We are essence, alive, to quote what our creator said."

Ford was stunned to much to even think. These were Human-Form Replicators, the foes that nearly drove the entire galaxy to extinction? However, he then remembered something from Fran's story. These Replicators were built by the Ancients, these were not the Pegasus version of Replicators.

Just then, Sheppard, Teyla and McKay entered, saw the scene and Sheppard asked, "Lt., what is going on?"

Ford sighed and said, "It's a long story sir."

"Better get explain then." Sheppard said, he could't wait to hear this one.

After Ford and Fran were finished explaining what these people were and how they came to being, Sheppard then said, "McKay, are they a danger to us?"

"I have just gone through these Replicator code and so far, it seems the scientist wrote very strict coding that prevents these Replicators from injuring or harming another living being. I would say they are about as dangerous as our AI's and those haven't given us any grief yet." Rodney said as he looked at the coding going by on the big screen of the console in the lab they were currently standing in.

"So, what do we do sir?" Ford asked.

"Well, if McKay says there safe, I say we take them back with us to Atlantis. Having Replicators like this can really help us." Sheppard said.

"We are more then willing to aid this ADF you serve in anyway we can. To protect Atlantis is the number one protocol our creator programmed us for when he built us." Fran said.

"Okay then. Hey Rodney, can they replicate?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, but they need permission from highest authority available, so you, Gloval or Weir have to give them the go ahead." McKay said as he disconnected from the console.

"Okay, let's go find the Forge and get out of here." Sheppard said.

"What is the Forge of which you speak?" One of the male replicators asked.

"It's the machine that creates the Drone Weapons the Ancients used." McKay explained.

"Oh, we know where that is." Fran said.

"Really?" McKay asked.

"Yes. Follow us." Fran said as she started to lead the small group.

After twenty minutes of walking, the group came to a large open part of the facility where in the middle was a large machine that had a cylindrical portion of fifteen feet tall, with another rectangular portion of twenty feet to the right side of the cylinder.

"There it is." Fran said, pointing to the large machine.

"How are we supposed to move it?" McKay asked, try to figure out a way to get the machine out of here without taking dozens of construction crew cutting down tress to create a path.

Fran simply walked over to the machine and then pressed her palm against the machine, whereupon a stream of nanites raced out from her hand and then enveloped the machine, causing the entire machine to shrink and compress until only Fran remained.

Turning to the stunned ADF members, Fran said, "Us Second Gen. Replicators have access to an internal pocket dimension, kind of like how a ZPM is a container for a pocket of space-time. It is very useful for carrying large amounts of material from place to place.

Eventually coming back to their senses, Sheppard then said, "Is there anything left of value?"

Fran shook her head and said, "All the Drones were used up in the attack and all the other projects were either shut down and moved elsewhere or destroyed in the attack as well."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Okay, let's bail."

Following Sheppard, the group of 14 go back to the teleporter booth, then left the facility and closed the entrance, as maybe one day they can repair the facility and use it.

After that, the group went to the Stargate, dialed Atlantis and went home.

 **Time: January 23, 2005, 1000 hours. Location: Lantea.**

Sheppard was currently giving his report to Gloval and Weir, of whom Weir was not happy about Sheppard bringing back Replicators.

"How do we know they aren't a danger to this facility?" Weir asked.

"Rodney has gone over their code dozens of times since they arrived, while all the other scientists have devised a kill switch that can render all the nanites dead in a moment. The Replicators aren't resisting and are being very helpful in this endeavor. If they are willing to walk around with a bomb in their chest that can kill them anytime we want, I say they aren't that big of a security threat." Sheppard said.

"I say that Sheppard did us a favor. Given what I have heard about these Replicators, they can help us get the SDF-1 and Atlantis fully operational in few months, not half a year as using the Tirolian drones would take us. Plus giving us that advanced Ancient Drone constructor was a big help as well." Gloval commented from his seat.

"The Forge. We are calling it the Forge." Sheppard said with smirk.

Gloval rolled his eyes while giving a small smile at Sheppard's excessive need to name everything and said, "Fine. The FORGE, is well and our engineers tell me we can being production within a month. With the help of the Replicators, we can get a lot of our most critical projects done in a fraction of the time. Although, I agree, having a kill switch is a must have. If we have a kill switch, I say use them."

Weir sighed and said, "Fine. We can use them, but I want them monitored at all times and they cannot replicate whenever they want."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Understood. Now, I think that wraps this meeting up?"

The other two nodded and the Big Three as they are called, left the meeting room and went to their offices.

The strength of the Tau'ri is growing and growing. With the addition of these new and improved Replicators, the Atlantis Defensive Forces have a much need boom in manpower and they continue to strive for the independence of the Pegasus galaxy.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **Another chapter bites the dust!**

 **I really like the idea of the Atlantis Expedition finding Replicators or creating their own. I mean, they are just so useful, I cannot see why the Ancients didn't just change the program and have the Replicators be loyal to them and then mass produce the hell out of them. The Replicators could have easily turned the tide in the Lantean-Wraith War, due to their insane construction abilities.**

 **Sorry, the Lantean stupidity just boggles my mind sometimes.**

 **As always, if you have criticisms, comments or concerns, just P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Siege Begins

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are with the sixth chapter of this story.**

 **This has been so much fun to write so far and you guys have been so dang supportive, it just means so much to me.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Siege Begins**

 **Time: September 6, 2005. Location: Lantea.**

It has been two months since the second Gen. Replicators have been found by AR-1 and since then, a lot has changed.

The replicators were told to replicate until there was 250 replicators in service and once that was completed, the 250 replicators were sent out on a number of projects.

For one, all Alpha type bases were to now have a Forge on them to create the improved Alterran Drone weapons as quickly as possible, while a Forge was also put on moon base ALUCE. The original was on Atlantis on one of the piers and was currently working hard to get enough drones to supply the magazines of Drone weapons. Also, three additional new drone launchers were built, bring the amount of drone launchers on Atlantis up to six, increasing the offensive firepower of the base significantly. Each magazine can carry up to 50,000 of the improved drones, so a total of 300,000 was to be built for Atlantis, a considerable endeavor considering how much resources and time it takes to build a significant amount of drones. So, to cut down on time, each pier now has a single drone factory to build drones for that particular launcher.

So in summery, Atlantis has six drone launchers and now total count of six Forges to aid in getting the magazines for the launchers filled.

The Second Generation of Human-Form Replicators were twice as fast when it comes to construction compared to the first generation of Replicators, which were almost 1.5 times faster then the Tirolian construction drones.

Thanks to the efforts of the replicators, Atlantis was set to have all of her upgrades finished in only ten days, around the same time the SDF-1 was supposed to have her upgrades finished and then the SDF-1 will also be getting her official name and begin combat operations against the Wraith. Rumor was that the SDF-1 was going to be named after a famous person or state from the Robotech universe, however, the reality was that the SDF-1 was actually going to be named the Macross, after the island she had landed on and had accidentally destroyed when she lifted off the first time.

The ADF fleet was currently stationed at Moon Base ALUCE, where they were all getting a slight upgrade. The ships were getting Drone launchers with a control chair built for them. Each vessel, due to their size, would only be getting around 1,000 drones in total for the two launchers being built for the eight _Platos._

The Second Gen. Replicators were instrumental to getting all this done, as they had been able teach the humans how to construct control chairs and then interface behind the chairs was finally understood.

Zor had also had a change to him, for now he was no longer a hologram, but now he was inside of a Second Generational Replicator body.

Zor had requested a single Replicator body be built for him exclusively, with no mind behind the body. This request had been allowed and now Zor no longer needed to appear as a hologram, even though he could if he truly needed to. Zor had been working even faster now, having over a dozen different projects ongoing that would allow the SDF-1 Macross to lift off on time, with her recently added upgrades.

The Macross would also have Alterran Drone launchers and a control chair from which to launch them. The grand total of Drones for the Macross was going to be 8,000 in four different launchers, each launcher having two thousand drones.

Due to the speed of the Replicators, these upgrades would not impact the Macross's launch in anyway.

Also, an additional 2 Hives and 7 Cruisers had been destroyed, bringing the grand total of Wraith vessels destroyed up to 9 Hives and over 18 Cruisers, for a total of 27 Wraith capital ships destroyed along with countless Darts and even more Wraith killed in these attacks.

However, ever since the last raid over a month ago, the Wraith have grown paranoid, never traveling in anything less then groups of 7 Hives alongside their Cruiser escorts. Also, it has started to become apparent that the Wraith are a highly territorial species.

The advanced sensors of Atlantis, alongside the sensors of the Platos have shown a developing pattern in Wraith patrols. Certain Hives and their Cruisers never go beyond certain points in space, drawing pretty definitive lines throughout Pegasus as the Wraith divided into different groups.

Currently, there was three sections of space larger then all the others. These were called the Big Three fractions, each one having their own name.

The smallest of the Big Three, called Gamma Fraction, had a grand total of 15 Hives alongside four times that amount in Cruisers, giving them a total of 75 vessels and their domain extended for 3,300 light years on the South-Western most part of Pegasus.

The middle sized member of the Big Three was called Beta Fraction. With over 21 Hives and 87 Cruisers, this fraction controlled 6,500 light-years and their territory was along the Northern part of the galaxy.

The final member of the Alpha Fraction. Have around 29 Hives with over 100 Cruisers with them and control over 7,600 light years on the Southern part of Pegasus.

The other various Wraith fractions steer clear of these massive goliaths and just focus mostly on the inner parts of the Pegasus galaxy.

Right now, we find Rick Hunter walking through one of Atlantis's many halls, talking with his subordinates Ben Dixon and Max Sterling.

The Hades was currently docked with the rest of the fleet up on Moon Base ALUCE, so he and Vermillion squadron were now currently stationed here on Atlantis until the Hades was done with her refit.

Right now the three of them were on the lower levels of the Western pier, right where they were going to do some reading when they heard a noise from down the hall.

Moving towards the noise, Rick swiped the rectangular section of the wall that had two blue glowing sections one on top, one on the bottom of the section.

The door opened with only a slight amount of noise and the three ADF pilots stepped through to find themselves in a large lab with equipment spread across the entire area, but that wasn't what caught their attention. No, what caught their attention was the three Veritech's against the far wall.

The first Veritech was of a model they had never seen before. It was much sleeker and smoother then regular Valkyries, plus the mecha was larger then a regular Valkyrie as well, being over 18 meters long compared to the 14.2 meters that the regular Valkyries were. Also, this Valkyrie had no hard points for missiles to be put on the wings, only a single gunpod was on the bottom and a pair of lasers where the laser turret were on the regular Valkyries. But even the gunpod was different, being slightly longer then a regular gunpod, plus a strangely familiar blue glowing part on the back, plus each of the barrels was slightly wider then a regular gunpod and this gunpod was also smoother then a regular gunpod as well. The Valkyrie was also colored white with red stripes much like how Rick had his painted.

The second Valkyrie was similar to the first in terms of design, only this unit was painted primarily dark blue with white much like Max's unit. Other then that, the two units were identical.

The Third Valkyrie was exactly the same the other two, the only thing differentiating this unit was a paint job of dark brown much like Ben's unit.

"Wow, what are those?" Ben asked as he walked closer to the brown unit, looking her over.

"Those would be the three ADF-VF-45 Pendragon Class Valkyrie's I created." A voice behind them said.

The three wiped around and saw the smiling face of Dr. Emil Lang only fifty feet from them, a cup of coffee and some donuts in his hands.

"Sir!" Rick said as he and his two fellow pilots snapped off a quick salute.

"At ease. Now, what do you think of these machines?" Lang asked as he took a seat at his desk on the far right of the hanger only 10 feet from the three pilots, a curious look in his eyes.

"Sir, I can honestly say that these three Veritech's are the most beautiful machines I have ever seen in my life." Rick honestly answered.

"I agree. The shear elegance and beauty in these machines is without equal." Max said as Ben nodded his head.

"That is good. We wanted a sleeker, more aerodynamic design when building these Veritechs. It is good that we accomplished our job." Lang said as he then stood up.

He then walked over to the three ADF pilots and said, "How would you like to be our test pilots for these new mecha?"

"What?" The three asked, completely stunned by what they had just heard.

"Would you like to be the three test pilots for these Veritechs? It would greatly accelerate our testing of the Veritechs if we have good pilots to put them through their paces. So, what do you say?" Lang asked the three men.

The members of Vermillion looked back at the Pendragons for a second and then quickly all said, "We agree!"

Lang chuckled at the three's enthusiasm to test the Pendragons, it was natural after all. The Pendragon was a mecha without equal and any pilot would give their right arm just to pilot it. Lang had already selected the three pilots to be the pilots and so he got their person colors painted on the Pendragons. He had been certain the three would agree, after all, there was no way a pilot would turn down the chance to pilot a mecha of the Pendragons caliber.

Lang then said, "Alright, I won't hold you three up anymore. The Pendragons still need a little work before testing can begin. Come back tomorrow and they will be ready."

The three ADF pilots nodded and then quickly left the area, leaving Lang alone with his projects.

Lang sighed and then opened his holographic interface and started working, all the while thinking about the Pendragons.

The help and effect of the Replicators on the Pendragons could not be accurately appreciated. They had sped up the process and made it so they had three prototypes now instead of months later, which is probably how long it would take given the speed of which the technology was being understood before they arrived.

The mental interface of the control chair and the Puddle Jumpers was finally cracked and soon replicated to the exact same capabilities of the Jumpers and was soon built into the frame, allowing the Pendragons to be controlled by thought rather then reaction. Also, each Pendragon had a AI built into the mecha that would continuously make near instantaneous adjustments to the mecha to improve the machines capabilities in regards to the pilot. Also, the Pendragon had Shadow technology built directly into the frame instead of being placed onto the frame after it had been built like with the current Veritechs. This allowed the Shadow technology to be placed in much more economical positions, while also accounting for the heat and such.

The drive pods of the Puddle Jumpers were also reverse engineered and now the Pendragon was even faster then the Jumpers. The Alterran built shuttles were capable of accelerating to 3,500 miles per second, or 12,600,000 miles per hour. The Pendragon can go 3,650 miles per second or at max acceleration in outer space, they can reach a monstrous speed of 13,140,000 miles per hour. The inertia dampeners were also beefed up so the incredible velocities and insane maneuvers wouldn't cause the pilots to become paste. In addition, the Pendragons had two of the new miniature Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors that had been specially created for the mecha, while newly designed shield emitters would allow the mecha to take a insane amount of damage before finally failing. The frame of the Pendragon is many times tougher then the original Valkyries, as each Pendragon was built entirely out of Robotech Alloys with Trinium and Naquada added in for additional strength.

Now onto the weapons. Each Pendragon could carry a total of 20 of the newest miniature Stargazer missiles in two internal missile bays and fired out of the two small missiles launchers, which are located underneath the cockpit, being alongside the gunpod. Each Pendragon has a single 58 mm GU-221 gunpod that fires 58 mm Protoculture enhanced rounds. The 58 GU-221 Gun Pod was designed to be the successor firearm to the GU-11 Gun Pod, using the newer Tirolian and Ancient technologies to create a superior firearm for their newest mechanized forces. The gun pod, much like the P91, fires Protoculture rounds at a rate of 1,500 rounds per minute at a range of 1.3 kilometers, which is a slight improvement over the regular GU-11. However, like the P91, the GU-221 outclasses its predecessor in the fact that the weapons don't have a limit to the amount of rounds they fire.

Much like the Staff Weapons found in the Milky Way galaxy, each GU-221 and P91 are so well engineered and use so little energy when firing, that they have a life expectancy outclassing their user. It was the same way with all the Protoculture technologies, they were probably going to be working without a recharge or change to the power cells long after each and every single current member of the ADF had died.

To round up the Pendragon's offensive capabilities was two 40 mm cannons on either side of the cockpit that on Battleoid and Guardian modes would be located inside the wrists of the Pendragon, unless they were being used, at which point the armor would lift upwards and expose the firing mechanism. Finally, there was the 15 mm twin beam turrets located on the head of the mecha.

The Pendragon also had sensor modeled exactly like the Puddle Jumpers, allowing them to scan across a solar system unlike the old Valkyries, which were still using their old sensors.

The Pendragon was much like a rose. Incredibly beautiful, but be weary of the thorns.

Lang personally thought the Pendragon was his best work yet, even Zor had been overwhelmed by the shear power the Pendragon could unleash. As for right now, no future plans were being made to the Pendragon as they were just worried about getting the darn things mass produced to help fight the Wraith.

However, the Pendragon was being used a test bed for new technologies that, if successful and usable, were to be used to design and create the new generation of Destroids. Already, several different plans for the Destroids were being designed, but until Project Pendragon was completed, they were not being pursued.

Lang then began to work on a simulation of how a Pendragon would act and preform and he must say, he was impressed by the capabilities of the Pendragon and he couldn't wait to see how the real Pendragon would stack up.

Lang then opened a folder containing his latest project. Inside the folder was schematics for heavily altered and redesigned Fold Boosters.

These Fold Boosters were apart of the process Lang calls, "Hull Polarization" which is when you send Fold Energy throughout the hull of the warship, causing the hull to grow many times tougher and more resistant to damage.

This is all well and good, but the reason Hull Polarization isn't being used is because of the simple fact there are a limited number of command lines and power-lines that can be built into the frame of a warship. Between the shield emitters, fold boosters, Shadow technology and numerous things, there is just not enough room on-board the SDF-1 or the _Platos_ to install these Polarization emitters, as they are rather large emitters, much larger then shield emitters or Fold Boosters.

Plus, there is the energy constraints. As of right now, the SDF-1 has the highest power plants for a warship, each of her Reflex Reactors are two-thirds as powerful as a single Reflex Reactor on Atlantis, so the Reflex Furnaces on the SDF-1 are equal to two of the Reactors on Atlantis at full power, although plans were being made to increase the power of the Reactors on the SDF-1 with some new breakthroughs made only a few weeks ago.

However, the _Platos_ only have two Reflex Reactors and together, they only equal a single Reactor on the SDF-1, so the _Plato's_ only have access to a third of the power of the SDF-1.

So, in order for the Polarization emitters to be allowed to be put on warships, they need to be made smaller so as to fit on their warships and also to reduce the energy requirements for this technology. Until these requirements are met, the Polarization technology will remain just a pipe dream.

Lang sighed and then started working on getting the Pendragons ready for tomorrow. The Polarization technology will just have to wait until the Pendragons are done and then he can begin trying to get them to work. He was really hoping the Polarization technology could be made a reality, for it would greatly aid the ADF in their fight at all alien threats.

Lang quietly began to work, while Zor came in and began to to help him as the rest of the scientists assigned to the Project came back from their lunch break and began to work.

The Pendragons shall soar, very soon.

 **Meanwhile, in the main control room.**

Chuck sighed as he continued to do his duties of activating the ancient Stargate in the gate room and also monitoring the space surrounding Atlantis.

It was a nice position and Chuck loved his job and did it well, but sometimes it did get rather dull.

AR-5 was coming back from their mission of going to a new planet called MLV-221. It was a decent sized planet, being almost the same size of Lantea. The reason for the trip was to check and see if the massive amounts of Trinium and Naquada the Ancient database claimed that was on the planet was still there. If it was and no one occupied the planet, a new Beta Type mining facility was to be built there.

The Beta Type bases were secondary outposts to be built in places were natural resources were extremely high. The Matter-to-matter beams can chance matter from one form to another, but construction would increase if the same materials were used instead of inferior ones. For example, a single ton of Naquada is easier to use and build from then take a ton of dirt. For first you have to change the dirt into Naquada and through this process you lose a large amount of material trying to get the superior material. For one ton of dirt you can get a single pound or perhaps two pounds of Naquada. It's why the Tirolian drones are much slower then Replicators, because Replicators can create the desired substance using nanites and their highly advanced matter-to-matter beams built into the nanites.

So, it was decided to try and get large amounts of Naquada and Trinium to try and increase construction. Robotech alloys are already artificially created so getting pure ores of them was impossible.

The Beta base is much smaller then an alpha base. A Beta Base is only 750 meter long, 350 meter wide and 150 meters in height. Each Beta Base can process and refine an astonishing 7,000 tons of raw Trinium and Naquada and get them refined to the highest possible level the Tau'ri know of in only a day's time, making them crucial for mass production of newest ADF technologies. She has sensors for detecting incoming warships, a Shadow Field working 24/7 and a few hundred Alterran Drones and that is it for defenses, but since the refineries are almost a mile underground, finding and hitting them is rather hard.

To get the ores, Tirolian drones absorb the dirt to create tunnels to the ores and when a large portion of the ore is found, mining drones come in and mine the ores using specialized beams. Once the ores are collected, the ores are sent back to the refinery via transportation drones. Once at the refinery, the ores are then quickly refined and then sent out to the bases that need them via shuttles specially created for the job. The shuttles are lightly armored, slow and have no weapons, but since they are simply designed to go through the Stargate and transport several hundred tons of ores using the pocket space technology the second Generation Replicators brought with them.

At this time, there is only one Beta type base in Pegasus. She is on the planet AX3-987, which is a smaller world then MLV-221, but AX3-987 has really large amounts of raw Trinium and Naquada.

Chuck sighed when he heard a beeping coming from the long range sensor console.

Walking over, he clicked a few buttons and the system showed a holographic screen that showed a series of small red dots at the outer edges of the sensor range.

Chuck stared at the screen for a few moments before he clicked his communicator and said, "Dr. Weir, Captain Gloval and Major Sheppard, please come to the control room, we have a Threat Level Alpha coming our way."

A few moments of silence before the people he called said, "We are on our way."

A few minutes later, the three leaders of the ADF were staring at the long range sensors.

"Why did we not detect them before now?" Weir asked Rodney.

"Well, because we took the long range sensors offline when we had to rebuild the power cables for the Reflex Reactors. We probably should have waited until we had shield capabilities to take them offline, but I guess we just forgot." Rodney said.

"So, we have run out of time. How many are coming and how long until they reach us?" Gloval said solemnly.

"We have in total 9 Wraith Hives and over 36 Cruisers for a grand total of 45 Wraith vessels. At current speed and heading, they will reach Atlantis in just over 4 days." McKay said as he read the sensor screen.

"Wow, that's a lot of firepower coming our way. Can we fight them off?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, one on one our _Platos_ can take down a Hive ship no problem, but against 45 ships? Our fleet of nine will be destroyed. We won't have the drone launchers completed by then and we will have to launch them with the refits half done, which will significantly reduce their fighting abilities. The SDF-1 on the other hand will have her refit done and can take down quite a few Wraith ships, but the fact of the matter is, the Cruisers and Hives will take down the Macross's shields long before she has the time necessary to wipe them out. And Atlantis will also not be close to being completed by the time they get there." McKay said, showing several screens with images of the _Platos_ refit being done, while a cross section of Atlantis showed numerous areas where the ancient city-ship was not yet done.

"So, fighting them is a bad idea. However, we have no choice. We have to hold Atlantis, no matter the cost. However, we should definitely start evacuating the Athosians and the civilians on Neo-Macross to the Alpha bases. Should the worst happen, at the very least we have fall back points." Sheppard said.

"I agree. Start evacuations immediately. Try and get the civilians to the Alpha bases as quickly as possible. Also, recall all of the Replicators and get them working on finishing Atlantis's upgrades. Maybe we can shave several days of the time table if we get them here." Weir said.

Zor ran then numbers in his head and then grimly said, "Even with all the other replicators here and helping us, we will only shave off three days from the time it will take to complete Atlantis. We will still need to face and hold off the Wraith for over 24 hours before we can raise the shield and fire off our particle cannons."

The whole room was quiet as they thought of having to face and fight a Wraith force of this size for 24 hours straight without their hardest hitting weapons.

"Even so, I say we stand and fight. We will not abandon this city and we shall not allow the Wraith to come in and take our home. We will stand proud and strong and fight until there is no one left to fight. If the Wraith want this base, they shall have to go over our dead bodies to do so and if it comes down to it, we can always detonate a torpedo inside Atlantis. That should destroy every part of Atlantis and prevent the Wraith from using any of it, correct?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, a single torpedo detonated within any part of Atlantis will utterly obliterate the city and destroy any and all traces of our technology so the Wraith can't find or use any." McKay said.

"Okay. Then lets go and get a torpedo and place it in one of the main hangers and wire it to a computer, that way we can remotely detonate it if the need should arise." Gloval suggested.

"I don't like the idea of destroying Atlantis, but the Wraith can never find our Alpha bases or the location of Earth. No matter what. I approve of this plan." Weir said.

"As do I." Gloval said, agreeing with the need for this plan.

"Alright. It will only take about thirty minutes to wire in the torpedo. I will go get started on that." McKay said as he left the meeting room.

"Me and Zor shall start evacuating the civilians." Lang said as he and Zor left the room as well.

"I will alert our space forces and tell them to try and get as much work done on the refits as possible to try and limit the combat performance drops they will experience. See you all soon." Gloval said as he went to Macross, dark thoughts going through his head.

 _"We can't win this. We just can't. We aren't ready to be attacked by a force this size. But even so, the men and women of the ADF shall fight, even if it costs us our lives."_ Gloval thought as he went to transporter booth that will take him to the Macross.

"I guess I shall make the announcement. Prepare our ground troops. Try and find the best ways to defend this base." Weir ordered Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded and then walked out of the meeting room, headed directly for his office to call all the major heads of the ground forces to get them started on working on plans.

Weir walked out of the meeting room and then walked over to control area and then said to Chuck, "Give me city wide."

Chuck nodded and then clicked a few buttons and then a click was heard in Weir's ear, signalling that she was about to be heard all across the city.

"This is Dr. Weir speaking. I am making this announcement to tell you all that a sizable Wraith fleet is on it's way to Atlantis." Weir said, her voice being heard all across Atlantis.

All across the ancient city, the members of the ADF stopped what they were doing when they heard that and listened in on what Weir was about to say.

"As you all may know, Atlantis is not yet ready to face a threat of this size. We are nearing the end of our upgrades and the refit we started a year ago, but we still not capable of raising the shields, firing our weapons and more importantly, we can't dial Earth." Weir continued on, her voice firm and strong as she delivered this devastating news.

Everyone living on the city were now starting to grow afraid, their position was very bad and victory seemed to be a distant hope.

"I am not going to lie to you. Our chances of winning this engagement is very small. However, we must not allow the Wraith to get Atlantis, but at the same time, we must try to save and keep Atlantis alive. I do not wish to destroy our home. But if the Wraith get this city, they will have the ability to find Earth and then our home planet will come under attack from the Wraith. Earth cannot win that fight, even with the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica. We must stand, we must fight, here and now to protect Earth." Weir said, her voice growing steely determined to keep this base alive.

Everyone who heard her agreed, this was their home and the Wraith will never take it from them as long as they lived.

"I know that the chances for us living is small, so I am not going to order you to stand and die. I ask you, please, stand and fight with us. Please fight for our home. If you don't want to, you can join the civilians in the evacuation to the Alpha bases. We will need your strength should Atlantis fall. All those who want to stand and fight, report to Major Sheppard in his office. All those who want to leave, please come to me in my office. That is all." Weir said as she disconnected the line, all her energy drained.

She then walked to her office and slumped into her chair, completely drained from having to deliver that devastating speech.

An hour later Sheppard arrived and said, "Weir, I have a line going down ten flights of stairs to my office. Every single member of the ADF has volunteered to stand and fight, even the cooking staff."

Weir was shocked and said, "No one has expressed a want to go the Alpha Bases?"

Sheppard grinned and said, "Nope. They are all willing to fight and die for this base. Guess they we all inspired by your speech and how you have run this base for the past year. You have made mistakes Weir, but at the end of the day, you are the greatest person I have ever had the pleasure of serving under and everyone on the base feels exactly the same. We are willing to stand and die with you."

Weir was stunned for a few moments from the words of complete and utter faith Sheppard had in her command style. She had never though she had made such a difference in the lives of those living in this city and to hear they were willing to follow her into the valley of death was humbling.

Weir smiled and wiped a few tears off her eyes and said, "Just so you know Major, you have been one of the best subordinates I have ever had. It has been a real learning experiences working with you."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Still, we need to send some of our personal to the Alpha sites to keep them safe. I would suggest at least 2,000 armed personal in total along with all the non-essential personal. They need to keep the civilians safe from harm."

Weir nodded and said, "I agree. How you determine which men go to the Alpha bases is up to you."

Sheppard nodded and then started to leave the room before he said, "Do you think we can send a message to Earth?"

Weir shrugged her shoulders and said, "Rodney's worked miracles before, why should now be any different?"

Sheppard nodded his head and said, "Touche."

Sheppard then walked back to his office to try and determine which 2,000 men he would have to send to keep the Alpha Bases safe.

 **Time: September 7, 2005. Location: Lantea.**

Once again, the meeting room had Gloval, Weir, Sheppard, Zor, McKay, Lang inside and now Teyla and Fran were inside the room as well.

"Okay. I have gotten the 2,000 men selected. They were not happy they were being sent away from the battle and not fighting alongside their comrades, but after explaining a little bit, they finally relented." Sheppard reported.

"Neo-Macross and the Athosians are almost evacuated. The Alpha Bases are at maximum capacity, but can hold and feed their new population." Lang reported.

"My people have all been told of the danger and are trying to be as helpful as they possibly can." Teyla said.

Weir nodded and said, "That's good. That really has helped make the evacuation process much easier. Gloval, what's our fleet status?"

"The Archangel and Dominion were not yet started with their refit so they are completely capable of fighting at maximum capacity. The Hades, Ares, Hermes and the Athena, however are not done with their refit, but can fight nearly the same as usual because they only installed the control chair and that is it on them, so all they got to do is get the missing armor plating on them replaced and they can then fight. The Enterprise and the Tartaros however were about 56% done with their refit and so even with three days, they will not be done and will have a massive drop in their fighting capabilities. The Macross however will be completed before the Wraith arrive and so will be fighting at her full power. No chance for a shakedown cruise, but matters little. All we have to do is raise shields, point and shoot at the Wraith, nothing fancy." Gloval reported.

"Good. That is better then I expected. Rodney, Zor, Fran, how does the rebuilding of Atlantis go?" Weir asked.

"Well, as I said before, even if we push ourselves beyond the breaking point, we aren't going to get Atlantis done before the Wraith arrive. However, if we focus only on the shield emitters and the power lines, plus the Reflex Reactors, we will only have to hold out for about an hour. Then we can raise Atlantis's shields and then it is simply a matter of getting the weapons finished, which we can then do at our leisure since the Wraith will just be firing at our shields and they will not go down." Rodney said.

"Yes, it would be the smart thing to simply focus on the parts that are needed for the shields to be raised and then work on the weapons once the shields have been raised." Zor agreed.

"My people are working their hardest. I am sorry it isn't enough." Fran said, a sad tone in her voice.

"It's okay Fran. Even Replicators can't do the impossible." Weir said.

"I would like to make a suggestion. We can send a transmission to Earth by combining all of our improved Naquada generators to the gate, but we will only get 1.5 seconds. Now, if we send the data to Earth in the form of hyper compressed data burst, we can send all the designs for the particle cannons, reports from the senior staff, everything we have learned about Atlantis and Tirolian science, what we have found in Pegasus and a few other things." Rodney said.

"Really? Why didn't we do this before?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, because there is a high chance of failure and a small chance our generators will be fried. However, thanks to Lang, Zor and Fran, we have been able to minimize that possibility." Rodney said.

"Do it. Get as much as you can into those seconds." Weir said.

"Got it. Also, perhaps we can put in personal messages into that second. Might help with moral amongst the members of those from this Earth." Rodney suggested.

"Seriously, all that in only 1.5 seconds?" Weir said, slightly shocked.

"Perhaps, I am not sure. We will have to wait until all the data I intend to get into the message is compressed and then we will see if there is enough time left for personal messages." Rodney warned.

"Alright. Go." Weir said.

"Going." Rodney said as he quickly left to get the compression started.

"Gloval, what is the status on our Destroid and Veritech forces?"

"All of the Destroids and Veritechs are prepared and ready. We have chosen large areas the Destroids and stand on and fire from. Also, the Stargazer missile launchers are able to be fired, but reloading them is going to be a bit tricky since that pocket dimension tech hasn't been added onto them yet." Gloval reported.

"Alright. So we can fight and hopefully, we will be able to last for an hour. Everyone, we will reconvene in an hour. Dismissed." Weir said as the meeting room doors opened.

Sheppard followed her out and said, "Weir, I just wanted to let you know that we only have 350 Mark 6's in the armory. I am assigning them to group leaders and other senior staff."

"Good idea. What about P91's, do we have enough of those for everyone?" Weir asked.

"Only just. If we break even a few, we aren't going to have enough for everyone." Sheppard replied as the walked into her office.

"Well, at least we have enough for everyone. What about other weapons likes grenades and other firearms?" Weir asked.

"We have enough firepower to take down a small army, but that is what we are going to be facing. I would suggest when the Wraith start landing troops, we lock down all the hallways and doors and force the Wraith to go the we want them to. We can create very nice kill zones using Atlantis's hall ways and such. I will go look and find the best areas for kill zones." Sheppard said.

"Good idea." Weir said and then Sheppard left her office.

Weir sighed and looked out of her office, seeing the large Gate room spread out before her. For over a year had she and ADF fought tooth, nail and claw to keep this city safe and out of the hands of the Wraith, no matter what the cost may be. And now, the Wraith were coming to wipe them out and take this city from them.

She knew that the ADF would fight to their deaths to keep Atlantis safe, but in the end, they were still probably going to have to destroy their beloved city and go to the Alpha site.

Weir just couldn't stand it. All the sacrifices, all the deaths and all the pain that the ADF had suffered to keep Atlantis safe and now it was going to be made inconsequential because the Wraith were coming. They had risen so high and now they were going to be brought down just like that.

Weir was trying to be strong, but the possibility that all their hard work could be reduced to ashes in just five short days was starting to get to her.

Weir shoved those thoughts aside and tried to work on the dozens of issues she had to address and quickly, before the Wraith arrive.

After a few hours, Weir, Rodney, Sheppard, Gloval, Lang, Zor and Fran were all once again gathered in the meeting room to discus any new developments.

"Well, it is official. I managed to get the algorithm so well done we can get all that technical data down into .5 seconds, leaving us with a whole second to put personal messages in. I can get the entire thing set up in about an hour or so and then we can dial Earth." Rodney said.

"That's good. This should definitely raise the moral of the troops from the Atlantis Expedition." Weir said.

"However, this might decrease moral amongst the former RDF members, since we don't have family in this reality." Gloval countered.

"I think we should still do this. Sending personal messages can help get stuff of the Expeditionary members chests." Sheppard said.

"I agree. The RDF members may have an issue, but they can still at least be assured that those of them with family here in this reality, they are safe at one of the Alpha type bases." Lang agreed.

"Okay. Ford, go around and collect personal messages from all of the Atlantis expedition members and then give them to Rodney." Weir said.

Ford nodded and after a few more minutes of discussing tactics and others things that needed to be talked about before the siege, the group once more left the meeting room.

 **A little while later...**

Sheppard was staring at the camera, unsure of what to say. These were going go possibly be his final recorded words and he just couldn't come up with the words.

After a few minutes, he finally said, "To General O'Neill, I would like to say thank you. Joining Atlantis, seeing Pegasus, meeting the Robotech Defense Forces and becoming the head ground military leader of the ADF, it all wouldn't have been possible if not for you. You convinced me to come here and despite the threat of possible immediate death, I have not once regretted coming here. Now, about Colonel Sumner. I admit, that I was the one that shot and killed him. At the time, I thought it was the best course of action. Sumner was being fed upon by a Wraith Queen and by the time I found him, he was already an old man. I knew I couldn't save him, so I decided to put him out of his misery. I would hope that the SGC can take care of Sumner's family if he has any. We never have found out if he did have a family back on Earth, so if he does, please take care of them. Finally, to my father."

Sheppard stopped, unable to form the words he so desperately wanted to say.

Eventually, he said, "To my father, I am sorry. Sorry I wasn't a better son. I did a lot of things I am not proud off and I regret. Destroying our relationship and never talking to you dad was one of them. I wish that I could go back and take back all the things I said, all the painful, horrible, awful things I said about you. I can't go back and change what I said and did. However, there is one thing I wish to do right now. Dad, I forgive you. Everything you said about me, I forgive you for it. I just wish, I had done that years ago. I guess it's true what they say: hindsight is twenty-twenty. Just know, that no matter what happens next, I love you, and I wish I had been a better son. Goodbye dad."

Sheppard then turned off the camera and took a few seconds to compose himself. That had been one of the most emotionally challenging things he had ever done. He wiped away a few of the tears that had run out of his eyes and then he came out of his quarters, strangely, he felt good. Like a giant weight that had been weighing him down was now gone.

Sheppard took the camera off and then gave it to Ford, who then went around and gave it to the members of the Atlantis Expedition who wanted to send personal messages back to Earth.

McKay was one of the last members to take the camera and just like with Sheppard, he found himself unable to form the words he wanted to say.

He had been such a arrogant jackass to Jeannie, his younger sister. She had wanted to abandon her career and become a mom, something McKay did not support. He never liked her husband and saw him as dragging down his brilliant younger sister. They had heated argument and never spoke a word to each other since then.

After a year with Lang, Zor and the others McKay had finally learned humility, sure he still was a bit arrogant, but he wasn't so overbearing anymore. He liked to think he had become a better man because of the others. His greatest regret was that he might never be able to show Jeanie or tell her how wrong he had been.

After a few minutes, McKay finally started to speak.

"Hey Jeanie. It's been awhile. I know that I made a lot of mistakes, oh how many mistakes I made. I am brilliant scientist, one the of best if you ask me. But a loving brother, that I have always failed at being. A good man, a good brother, hell even a decent human being, that is one subject I have never been able to master. I have always been an arrogant, pretentious bastard who thinks himself as god. I haven't been there for you, ever. I was never just there for you. It always had to be about me, I could never share the limelight with you and yet I had the gall to get angry at you when you choose to be a mom." Rodney said, as memories of when he was younger played through his head.

"I never tried to get to know your husband, never learned who he was as a person. Also, Madison, my niece. I don't think I have seen her since she was born. I am truly sorry, for everything I put you through. My selfishness and penchant for self worship is what truly destroyed our relationship and I am so so sorry." Rodney said, his voice slightly breaking as tears stared to flow down his eyes.

"I hope that I will have the chance to make things up to you, to try and repair the damage I caused. But, if I can't, if the message contains the last words you will ever hear from me, I just want you to know three things Jeanie. One: I am sorry. Two: You are in incredibly brilliant woman. Three: I am so honored, to have been your brother, even if I never deserved it. Good bye Jeanie, I hope to see you again one day." Rodney said as a few more tears came down his face.

He quickly wiped them away and then turned off the camera. After waiting a while to calm himself down, Rodney left his room and gave the camera to Ford.

Ford continued giving camera's to people and having them record messages until they were all done.

Once the messages were all recorded, Ford then took all the cameras and gave them to Rodney, who took those hours of footage and combined them together with the all of the scientific data, mission reports, etc.

Once he had combined them, Rodney hyper compressed them to make it so they could transmit all this very quickly.

Once he was done, he took the hyper compressed data and placed it on his laptop.

He then went to gate room where Weir, Gloval, Sheppard, Fran, Lang, Zor, Ford and Teyla were all waiting.

The upgraded Naquada generators were all connected to the gate, ready to power the ancient device.

Weir then said, "Ready?"

Rodney nodded and then Weir said, "Chuck, dial the gate for Earth."

Chuck nodded and then began to punch the buttons on the DHD, each symbol on the clear crystal buttons glowing.

The same symbols appeared on the ancient Alterran device in rapid succession until the number reached eight, displaying the address of their home.

Just as always, the circular device flared up, sending forth a stream of water-like unstable vortex energy that stayed out for a second before receding backwards.

Rodney was prepared and had a program developed so that the very second the wormhole was established, the hyper compressed data would be sent through.

Like clockwork, the very moment the wormhole was established, the data was transmitted across the wormhole, going millions of light-years in seconds before they reached the computers at the SGC.

Walter was currently on duty at the SGC when the gate flared up, an unscheduled off-world activation.

However, unlike before the moment the wormhole was established, data was sent through and then after a few seconds the wormhole disengaged.

Samantha Carter, one of the most brilliant scientists Earth has ever known was near by and quickly began to work on the data, which was oddly in a hyper compressed form, something not many people outside or even inside the SGC knew how to do.

Once opened however, she instantly knew who sent the data.

"Where did that data come from?" Walter asked.

Sam looked Walter in the eye and said, "Atlantis."

Back on Atlantis, everyone was quickly leaving the gate room and going to go prepare for the coming attack.

"Well, there we go. If they didn't get that data, we don't have a chance for try two. Let's just hope they got it." McKay said.

"Yes. Let's hope." Weir said, just before she then too left to continue getting ready for the arrival of the Wraith.

Atlantis faces her darkest hour, with the oncoming storm of a Wraith fleet nearing them when they are not yet ready.

However, even against the impossible, the ADF will never give up.

Come and try to claim Atlantis Wraith. To claim Atlantis, you shall have to fight for every inch of space and then every inch of Atlantis herself. No matter what happens, the ADF will make you pay in blood and lives for Atlantis.

Never shall the ADF surrender, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **I am really excited for this next part, which is obviously the Siege of Atlantis. One of the better story arcs in the series I think. The mood, the tension, everything just built for five episodes and that just culminated everything that had been going on for the entire season into story arc. The resolution of the Siege is just another showing of the Atlantis crew's endless ingenuity and creativity.**

 **Also, finally, the Pendragons have made their first official appearance. Can anyone tell me what Veritech the Pendragon is based off of? Guess correctly and I shall give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Some minor character development also was shown here, I hoped I preformed admirably to show the pain and unresolved issues inside of John and McKay.**

 **And that is it, so as always, if you have comments, criticism or concerns, leave a review or P.M. me, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Under Attack

**Hello all!**

 **Here is the second part of the siege of Atlantis.**

 **This is where shit really hits the fan.**

 **And so, here is the seventh chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Under Attack.**

 **Time: September 9, 2005. 1300 hours. Location: Lantea.**

Currently Atlantis was in a state of emergency.

The Wraith were only a day away from them and they were rushing to be ready.

For days on end, the Replicators and scientists on-board Atlantis moved to get Atlantis's mighty shields ready to be raised.

Also yesterday, a group of men from the SGC were sent through the gate via the newly discovered ZPM they found in Egypt .

Also, Earth's newest warship, the USAF Daedalus was pushing her hyperdrives beyond the safety limits and should be here just in time to fight the Wraith, due to the ZPM powering the ship beyond her normal parameters.

The man in charge of the reinforcements sent by the SGC was Colonel Everett. Everett was a man that no one in the ADF liked. He had come in and had tried to take control of all of Atlantis's forces until Weir had put her foot down. This was ADF territory and they were not under the control of Earth any longer. As long as Atlantis is in this galaxy, everyone who is in this city are under the control of herself, Gloval and Sheppard whether they like it or not. If Everett and his men don't like that they can walk right through that gate and leave the city. If they intend on staying and fighting they would listen to Sheppard, herself and Gloval first and foremost.

Colonel Everett reluctantly agreed to follow Shepperd, he still blamed Sheppard for firing and killing Colonel Summer, who was a close and personal friend of Everett.

Right now, the ADF had taken the six nuclear mines Colonel Everett had brought with him and where placing them in the back compartments of a few of the Jumpers. The plan is to go and take those mines to one of the worlds the Wraith are going to visit before they hit Atlantis. The Jumpers will arrive at the planet before the Wraith due, cloak and then wait. Once the Wraith arrive, the Jumpers will wait until the hanger bay doors are opened and then fly in, place the mines in the hanger on a timer and then flew out as fast as they can, using their drones to blast their way out if necessary. Once far enough away, the mines will detonate and destroy six of the Hives, easing the odds a little bit. Once the Hives are destroyed, the jumpers are to use the confusion and flew to the gate as quickly as possible using a Macro McKay has designed that will override the Wraiths control and allow them to go back to Atlantis.

Sheppard was going to lead the raid and was currently checking over the controls to his jumper while the mine was carefully placed on-board the jumper and then fastened down. Since two people where needed per jumper for this mission, Ford was selected to be Sheppard's copilot for this mission. He was currently in the seat next to Sheppard, listening to McKay talk to him.

"Now, once you inside the Hive and ready for deployment, just simply click this button to turn off the magnet and then open the hatch and simply roll the mine off of the jumper once you punch in a minute for the timer. Understood?" McKay asked.

"I got it. Thanks." Ford said.

"Well, if you two have no questions, I am off. Good luck." McKay said as he walked out of the jumper.

Sheppard then radioed to the other jumpers and said, "This is Sheppard. Is everyone ready?"

"This is Jumper Two, ready." Replied Jumper Two.

"Jumper Three here. We are all set." Said Jumper Three.

"We are good to go here in Jumper Four." Stated Jumper Four.

"Jumper Five is good to go." Said Jumper Five.

"Jumper Six, all good to go." Said Jumper Six.

"Alright then. Jumper Squadron, move out." Sheppard said as he mentally ordered his Jumper to rise into the air.

Behind him, the other five Jumpers followed him as the Jumpers all moved towards the Gate Room.

Chuck then quickly dialed the gate to the planet they suspected the Wraith to visit.

Punching the clear buttons, the circular Alterran device quickly flashed as multiple symbols flashed and moved across the round surface until all seven of the chevrons where dialed in and then the wormhole was opened.

Once more, unstable vortex energy came rushing out of the gate until it stopped fifteen feet from the gate and then it reeled itself back into the Alterran device. Once there, the familiar sight of the water-like surface of the active gate was shown to all.

Jumper One with Sheppard and Ford quickly descended from the jumper bay and then floated only a foot of the ground.

After a second, the Jumper quickly moved forwards and entered into the gate, where it was quickly followed by the five other Puddle Jumpers.

After Jumper Six had flown into the gate, the wormhole closed itself and shut down.

"Let' us hope this plan works. If not, we aren't going to last until the Daedalus get's here." Gloval said solemnly as he smoked his lit tobacco pipe.

"Ain't that the truth. Well, lets get back to work. We have a city to prepare." Weir said as she walked away to get back to preparing for the Wraith's arrival.

 **Time: September 9, 2005. 1400 hours. Location: Unnamed planet.**

Sheppard and Ford came flying out of the Gate at incredible velocity, followed quickly by the other five jumpers.

Once out of the gate, Sheppard quickly activated the Alterran cloaking device on-board his jumper, the other jumper pilots following his example moments later.

With seconds, the group of six jumpers were all quickly cloaked and now invisible to the naked eye plus to most sensors in the universe.

Once cloaked, the group of jumpers quickly exited the planets atmosphere and then began to wait for the Wraith to appear.

Sheppard reached over and brought out a pack carrying two turkey sandwiches.

"Want one?" Sheppard asked.

"Hell yeah." Ford said as he took one of the sandwiches and then the two began to eat in silence.

After waiting an hour, finally, the Wraith arrived.

From the bluish-white hyperspace windows came the 36 Cruisers first, their long, angular organic looking hulls looking very menacing as the ships moved themselves into position for what comes next. The nine Hives then came out of their own Hyperspace windows, their much larger bulk easily outclassing anything currently in service in the ADF. Even the mighty SDF-1 was outclassed when it comes to size by those massive monoliths of pain and suffering made manifest into hulls.

Sheppard then radioed the other Jumpers and said, "Alright team, this is what we have been waiting for. Everyone is to selected a Hive and then out signal to the other Jumpers which Hive they have selected, s to avoid us all choosing the same Hive. We have to make this quick and coordinated. Good luck."

The group of six Jumpers suddenly flared to life, the once still invisible hulls suddenly accelerating to great speeds as they moved towards their targets.

The pilots quickly selected their targets and sent that data to the other Jumpers, checking and making sure two or more jumpers were not going to the same Hive. Once it had been confirmed the Jumpers had all selected different Hives, the Jumpers quickly moved towards the Hive's hanger bays.

Once the six Jumpers were at their respective Hive's hanger bays, they simply waited until the doors opened and dispersed their assortment of Darts.

Once the doors where open, the Jumpers quickly flew into the hanger bays and moved off to an area where the bombs could be safely placed and not be found.

With Sheppard and Ford, once they were at their area Sheppard said, "Go, place the mine quickly."

Ford nodded and was quickly at the back, punching in the one minute time for the timer after he had unlocked the magnet keeping the mine from moving. Once the mine was unlatched, Ford carefully grabbed the mine and moved it to the very back of the Jumper, where the ramp opened due to a mental command from Sheppard. Once the back door was opened, Ford got off of the Jumper and landed onto the Hive. Once there, he laid the mine down and then clicked the start up activation button, causing the timer to start counting down.

Ford jumped back onto the jumper and closed the ramp as he yelled, "Go go go!"

Sheppard was already moving the jumper as fast as the engines would allow, quickly leaving the area as fast as he could.

Once the jumper was at the hanger bay doors, Sheppard uncloaked the jumper and fired several Alterran Drones at the doors, causing explosions as the drones punched a big hole for the jumper to go through.

Once outside the Hive, Sheppard reactivated the cloak and pushed as much power to the engines as he could, trying to get as much distance from the Hive as possible.

The other five jumpers followed his lead and were quickly speeding away from the Hives as fast as possible, all the while the Wraith Darts tried to find them.

The seconds seamed to pass so quickly as the jumpers fled from the doomed Wraith Hives as fast as they could.

Soon, the timers all hit zero.

Behind the Jumpers, the massive Hive's suddenly exploded as the enhanced nuclear missiles modified to be space mines erupted with their nuclear fury, tearing and destroying the Hives they detonated inside of with extreme prejudice.

The six Hive's sudden destruction causing massive shock-waves that rippled away from the initial point of detonation and struck the surviving Hives and then the Cruisers with incredible force, the blast wave causing several dozen minor explosions from the surviving Wraith vessels.

The sudden destruction of the Wraith vessels meant the Wraith were too confused to try and find the fleeing ADF members, who were now close enough to the gate to dial out.

They quickly dialed the gate and once the wormhole was activated, the jumpers flew in one by one and the wormhole vanished, leaving no trace that the ADF had been here besides the massive glowing balls of nuclear fury still glowing where the six Hive ships had once been.

 **Time: September 9, 2005. 1500 hours. Location: Lantea.**

The six Jumpers had just landed in the jumper bays and currently the pilots and co-pilots were leaving their crafts as they made their way to the command center to deliver their report.

Sheppard was leading the way and quickly took the group to a transporter booth and whisked the group away to the main tower, where they quickly made their way up the stairs and onto the main control room.

Sheppard saw Weir and Gloval and swiftly made his way over to them.

"Happy to report that six Hives have been destroyed alongside countless Darts and dealing some damage to the other Wraith vessels. Mission was a total success. The Wraith will be feeling that one." Sheppard said to Weir and Gloval.

"Thank goodness. That will definitely help us in our fight against the Wraith. Shouldn't is also buy us some time to continue our repairs for Atlantis?" Gloval asked.

Rodney walked over and said, "Judging from our calculations, the Wraith should be thirty minutes later they would have originally. Hives and Cruisers can regenerate very quickly, so the damage done by the Hive's exploding will be repaired shortly. However, that is thirty minutes less they have to work with and thirty minutes less we have to fight for. That is very good news for us."

"Indeed. How much time until they reach us?" Gloval asked.

"Should they follow the same path and speed with the added 30 minutes on top of that, they shall be here at around 1500 hours tomorrow." Rodney said.

"Alright. Well, let's get back to it. We have a battle to get ready for." Sheppard said as he walked away to go try and prepare the men some more.

The others too left and went to work, time quickly running out as the Wraith's destined attack grew closer and closer.

 **Time: September 10, 2005. 1500 hours. Location: Lantea.**

It was time. The Wraith would be arriving any time now.

The Platos were all launched and in a defensive line outside of Lantea's atmosphere, while every single Veritech currently in service was also now outside of the planet's atmosphere.

Rick was currently in his Veritech, Ben to his right and max to his left as Vermillion Squadron held position only two kilometers away from the Hades port side.

Roy was near the Archangel alongside the rest of Skull Squadron, however the Veritech's Skull Squadron and Vermillion Squadron were using were a lot different from the rest of the 250 Veritech's currently in defensive position.

These Veritech's were a lot bulkier, having a pair of massive engines strapped onto their backs while a large assortment of missiles were now on their missile hard points while a few even had some Reflex Torpedoes on them as well.

These are officially called Super Veritech's, because they use the brand new invention of the combined genius of Zor, Lang and McKay called the Super Pack.

The Super Pack was developed as a means to improve the existing Veritechs while Project Pendragon was currently unfinished. Featuring two massive engine boosters on the back of the Veritech about midway down the back of the mecha, there was also extra armor added onto the legs of the Veritech. Also, two pairs of Mauler Laser cannons were added onto each of the Super packs, adding further stopping power to the Veritechs. All in all, these Super Packs made it so the Veritech they were added onto had the firepower, toughness and all around combat efficiency of eleven regular Veritechs.

However, it was because they are so powerful that as it is, only 30 have been created so far. Only enough for all of Skull Squadron and Vermillion Squadron to have them mounted onto them. Vermillion and Skull Squadrons were chosen because they have the highest kill count of any of the other Squadrons, so giving them the packs makes sense because it allows their best pilots to continue fighting much longer then they are supposed to be capable of.

The job of Skull and Vermillion Squadron's is to get in close and then ram their torpedoes down the Wraith's throat and take down as many Darts as possible while the rest of the Veritech's back them up.

The _Platos_ and the SDF-1 will take up defensive positions and hold the line against the Dart's and the Hive's for as long as they can. The SDF-1, since she has the longest reaching and strongest weapon with her Reflex Cannon, shall try and take down the Hive's first and leave the plethora of Cruisers to the _Platos_ to handle.

To aid in the keeping the Dart's away, a number of Destroids had been placed onto the SDF-1 with magnetic clamps while a few others were also clamped onto the hulls of the Platos. Mostly is was Defender and Phalanx Destroids as they have the best anti-aircraft capabilities of the Destroids available to the ADF.

The remaining Phalanx, Defender, Spartan, Tomahawk and the few Monster Destroids were all spread throughout Atlantis's massive frame. They would be apart of the last line of defense before the Wraith hit Atlantis and they were determined to keep the Wraith from their beloved home.

Rick then heard on his radio, "This is SDF-1 control. SDF-1 is now launching, repeat, SDF-1 is now launching."

Down on Lantea, the SDF-1 Macross was released from the clamps that kept her docked to Atlantis. Once released, the mighty ship moved about five hundred feet away from Atlantis and then activated her anti-gravity drives.

These upgraded drives were activated at their full power, raising the mighty vessel from the ocean waters she has called her home for over a year. Her improved frame rose faster and faster until they were about 3,000 feet into the air, where the angled the bow upwards and then ignited her sublight engines. The bright baby blue sublight engines flared to life, sending the massive fighting fortress of armor further and further into the atmosphere, while a light green energy shield enveloped the ship, protecting everyone on those on-board the warship from the friction of outer-space.

Rick looked behind him and saw only the familiar sight of Lantea before he then saw a small object coming from Lantea.

Closer and closer the object came until the massive frame of the SDF-1 Macross was visible, her large white and blue hall shining in the light of Lantea's sun. The Daedalus and Prometheus were now permanently attached to the Macross, their massive hulls adding a new sense of power to the warship as it just illustrated how massive her frame really was compared to those two aircraft carriers.

Gloval's voice then came across the radio saying, "This is Captain Gloval speaking. I know you are scared. I am too. We face a force greater then any we have come across this past year. The Wraith are coming towards us with no less then 39 warships and thousands of Darts. They have come here with the intention of wiping us out. They will not attempt to talk to us, negotiate with us or reason with us. They have come here to kill us and then go to Earth and do with Earth's population as they will. They will kill millions of innocent people in the most horrible and terrible way I know off. The thought of what is coming towards us terrifies me. However, I find strength and bravery in the fact that even with the odds stacked against us, we have decided to stand against the oncoming storm with grim determination. We are soldiers with a duty to preform and I know for a fact, each and every single one of you shall do whatever it takes to keep the Wraith from our home. The Wraith shall never take Atlantis, no matter what, I promise you that. For, we stand together and together, we shall burn the Wraith from the stars. As one."

"Even should the Wraith win the day and we are forced to destroy Atlantis, we shall not surrender, we shall not back down. We shall fight and die to keep the Wraith from Atlantis for as long as possible. When the Wraith think of this day years, decades, even centuries from now, they shall tremble in fear of our rage! Our power! They shall remember how we stood our ground and forced them to fight and die for every single foot of space they take trying to get to Atlantis! They shall always remember the day they fought the Atlantis Defense Forces!" Gloval shouted over his communication channel that every single member of the ADF heard, whether they be in space, on Atlantis, or listening in using the subspace communicators on the Alpha Bases or the single Beta Base.

All the members of the ADF cheered on and screamed out their agreement with Gloval. They know that no matter what, even should they die this day, they shall forever burn themselves into the hearts of the Wraith so that no matter how much time passes by, the Wraith shall fear the name of the ADF.

Vanessa heard a beeping from her console. Looking it over she said, "Captain, enemy Hyperspace windows opening about 500,000 miles away from the fleet."

"Show me." Gloval said, to which Vanessa nodded and quickly displayed the information to Gloval.

Sure enough, 39 enemy hyperspace windows were opening up 500,000 miles in front of the bow of the Macross. Out of the hyperspace windows came the enemy warships, 36 Cruisers and 3 Hives. The enemy warships then began to slowly approach the planet.

"Alright, let's give them a warm welcome. Claudia, Lisa, prepare to fire the main gun. Aim for the Hive ship's first and then start taking out the other warships." Gloval said to the two officers.

"Yes sir." The two said as they began their task of preparing for the main gun to fire.

Lisa ordered all friendly fighters out of the way for the main gun to fire while Vanessa began feeding targeting data to the main computer, showing where the main gun would fire.

The bow of the mighty warship opened up, the large booms at the front of the warship split opened up in a large H shape.

Suddenly, massive amounts of raw uncontrollable energy began to coalesce down the booms of the warship, giant arcs of orange-white energy flowing and crackling as the main guns power grew greater and greater.

Finally, the energy grew to maximum capacity and the main gun unleashed all of massive amount of energy she had amassed in one large energy blast.

A single massive orange-white lance of energy that glower fiercer and hotter then the surface of the sun suddenly roared forth from the bow of the warship, streaking across the expanse of space in seconds as it closed in on one of the Hives.

The massive beam of highly condensed Protoculture infused particles struck the unlucky Hive like the fist of an angry god, ripping and tearing through the thick organic hull of the Hive within milliseconds and then blasting all the way through and out of the Hive just as fast.

The Hive was obliterated, the beam carving and destroying over 93% of the Hive within seconds and what little remained exploded moments after. However, the Hive wasn't the only victim of the main guns destructive rampage. The Cruisers that had been around the Hive had been caught in the extreme energy wave of the beam, tearing and melting through the hulls of the Hives with little effort and thusly, two other Cruisers joined the Hive in death.

Moments into the battle and the ADF had taken down three Wraith warships with a single attack from their mightiest warship.

The members of the ADF that had been apart of Atlantis Expedition were stunned silent. They had heard of the awesome power of the main gun of the Macross, but hearing about something never prepares you for the moment you actually see it happen right in front of you.

Quickly, the ADF pilots got over their shock and then Gloval said, "Alright, have our pilots launch their torpedoes the same time we do ours. Move us up into range and prepare for a massive barrage of torpedoes. Let's try to end this with one move."

Lisa nodded and relayed Gloval's orders to the fleet. Quickly, the large baby blue glowing sublight engines of the Macross and the rest of the ADF fleet roared to life, pushing the large frames of the ADF vessels forwards.

Going at maximum acceleration, the vessels reached maximum distance they could launch their torpedoes and as one, the eight Plato Class Frigates, the single Super Dimensional Fortress and the myriad of Veritech's all launched their torpedoes. A massive swarm of torpedoes flew off towards the awaiting enemy fleet.

However, the Wraith did something completely unexpected.

Six of Cruisers angled themselves so that the underside of their hulls was facing the oncoming torpedoes and then moved into the path of the torpedoes.

When the torpedoes struck the Cruisers, the detonated and exploded, tearing apart the Cruisers, but when the Cruisers exploded the other torpedoes were also detonated, causing a massive wall of giant glowing orbs of light that was the remains of the Cruisers.

When the orbs disappeared, all that remained of those torpedoes and those Cruisers were a few pieces of debris no larger then a golf ball.

On-board the bridge of the SDF-1, everyone was shocked at the Wraiths actions, never had the torpedoes been so ineffective before.

"Vanessa, damage to enemy fleet?" Gloval asked.

"As of right now, we have destroyed eight Cruisers and a single Hive, but it appears that the Wraith had six of the Cruisers angled themselves so that all the torpedoes would strike the underside of the vessels, thus saving the other Wraith ships from any damage." Vanessa replied.

"Dammit. Do we have anymore torpedoes?" Gloval asked, hoping and praying.

"No sir. Torpedoes are hard to make and the number we had remaining was just enough for that last volley. As of right now, we are all out of torpedoes." Vanessa replied.

Gloval let out a stream of Russian curses before he said, "Then we will just have to deal with them the hard way. All warships, charge and fire particle cannons and try to do as much damage as possible. Claudia, the moment the main gun is ready to fire, do so. Do not stop until every single Hive ship is destroyed."

"Understood sir. All of the Plato frigates are getting into position and are charging up their particle cannons. Our own particle cannons are charging and will soon be ready." Claudia reported.

Once their large 100 mm cannons were all charged, Gloval gave a simple order.

"Open Fire!" He bellowed, his right arm raised and pointing towards the enemy fleet.

Just as he ordered that, ever single ADF warship let loose their deadly lances of blue-white supercharged particles that crossed the distance from the ADF vessels to the Wraith vessels in seconds.

Meanwhile, the Wraith were very busy as they had completely emptied their hangers of Darts, which were taking a different route to Atlantis.

By going at a large angle, they would be adding a large amount of time to their flight, but it would increase the chances that a vast majority of their forces would reach the Ancient city, since they wouldn't have to go through the imposing wall of eight Plato frigates and a single Super-Dimensional Fortress, plus over two hundred and fifty Veritech fighters.

The swarm of Wraith Darts moved as one and flew away from their carriers which where now being blasted with numerous particle cannon blasts.

However, the Wraith returned fire, giant circular particles blasts that came out of the Wraith cannons like machine gun fire streaking across the void of space and striking the shields of the ADF vessels.

The ADF vessels stood strong, their lightish-green shields glowing as they absorbed the particles blasts with little difficulty. However, since the Wraith outnumbered the ADF ships, multiple Wraith warships were concentrating their firepower on one target, increasing the number of shots striking their enemies shields, causing said shields to be whittled away.

Also, Cruisers are highly maneuverable warships and were capable of dodging some of the ADF attacks or at the very least, moving so the damage was minimized.

The reason the ADF won all those previous engagements was because of the element of surprise allowed them to do immense amount of damage before the Wraith had a chance to react, allowing them to push the Wraith into an unwinnable situation. Deprived of their torpedoes, surprise and their new Ancient Drones, the ADF were unable to level the playing field quickly like they have been previously capable of doing.

Even so, the ADF fought on, their blue lances of particles racing and meeting the Wraith hulls while Wraith ovular particle blasts raced forth and struck ADF shields.

Meanwhile, all 250 of the Veritechs had moved off and intercepted the Darts and currently the 25,000 Wraith Darts were in a massive dogfight with the ADF Veritechs.

Pound for pound, the Veritechs are more heavily armed, can fire from farther away with greater firing rate, better at turning, have great sensor jamming equipment in the form of their Shadow technology that prevents the Wraith from getting good solid targeting lock onto the ADF fighters and in the hands of a capable pilot, able to completely fly rings around Darts for their pilots have all the skills of trainees. However Darts are much faster and have much harder hitting weaponry.

In this massive dogfight, the Veritechs are capable of cutting down a large number of Darts with their missiles, gun pods and laser turrets. All of these factors along with the Shadow tech allow the Veritechs to fight without worry of the Darts hitting them due to Darts mainly using sensor equipment to target and so deprived of those sensors, they are reduced to using their eyes and due to the dogfight being in space, the Veritechs definitely have the advantage. One thing however, Darts don't have to worry about ammo count like Veritechs do.

Rick was currently chasing a Dart, the cross-hairs of his gun pod sight perfectly aligned with the back end of the Dart.

Compressing the trigger, several dozen 50 mm armor piercing rounds roared out of the gun pod and shredded the back end of the Dart like it was paper mache. The unlucky Dart died a second later in a giant fireball.

Rick flew his Veritech up and to the right and saw two other Darts near him, so he swung his massive fighter jet towards the Darts. He quickly got a missile tone in his ears and sent off two Stargazer micro missiles towards the Darts.

Both of the micro missiles struck true, hitting the Darts in their left side, causing the two alien fighters to explode into giant fireballs.

Turning his head, Rick swore as he saw a good 20,000 Darts go flying towards Atlantis, leaving five thousand Darts to keep the 250 Veritechs busy up here.

Rick then radioed Atlantis and said, "This is Vermillion Squadron leader calling Atlantis Base. You have at least 20,000 Darts headed your way."

Weir then said, "We know. Can you spare any fighters?"

"No ma'am. We are all tied up here taking down these five thousand. We can't help you until these Darts are taken care of." Rick replied as he transformed his Veritech from fighter mode into Battleoid mode, the massive armored mecha quickly grabbing it's gun pod and then taking aim at a single Dart and letting loose a two second burst of armor piercing rounds that struck the Dart in it's mid section, tearing apart in seconds.

Rick then had the pair of twin Mauler laser cannons on his mech's shoulders flip forwards and then fire. A two pairs of bright orange-white laser energy struck two Dart's with deadly precision, destroying the two of them in a second.

"Understood. Try and get down here as fast as you can. Good luck lieutenant." Weir said as she disconnected the line.

"Alright Vermillion squad! You heard the lady! Let's trash these posers and get down to Atlantis to help!" Rick said as he fired several micro missiles from the missile launcher on his chest plate, striking and destroying two other Darts.

"Yes sir!" Max said as he fired and destroyed three Darts with a single pass with his gun pod sending forth it's stream of deadly 50 mm armor piercing rounds into the Dart's frames.

"You got it!" Ben said as he flew behind a pair of Darts and destroyed them with his Mauler cannons.

And with that, the dogfight continued on, laser blasts and micro missiles streaking across space while particle blasts raced to meet them, creating a beautiful scene of orange flashes of light not unlike fireworks in the eternal blackness of outer-space.

 **Time: 1508 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

John was currently in his Mark 6 armor, his P91 in his hands as he and a few other marines from the ADF stood waiting for the Darts to arrive.

Around him, the large forms of the dozens of the eight tubed missile launchers moved into position, all aimed towards the area the Darts were most likely to come from.

That single Mk. II Naquada Generator Everett brought with him had really come in handy, for now they had been able to power over 72 of the 30 mm beam turrets here on Atlantis. Combined with the plethora of missile launchers capable of being used and those 20,000 Darts would find it a massive undertaking to get even close to Atlantis without dying.

John then saw the sensors on the missile launcher next to him detect the incoming Darts and he said, "Alright everyone, here come the Darts. Lit them up and show the Wraith why it was a bad idea to tango with the ADF!"

After getting a chorus of "Yes Sir!" the missile launchers launched their payloads, sending forth hundreds of Stargazers streaking across the blue skies of Lantea.

The Spartan Destroids joined in, sending forth their own supply of missiles that joined the others.

The Phalanx Destroids also launched their own supply of missiles, creating a massive missile storm that flew at incredible speeds towards the incoming Darts.

The over 96% of the missiles struck home, causing a massive series of orange explosions to light up the sky the Darts died by the hundreds as the small missiles impacted their hulls and then tore the alien fighters apart with little effort.

However, the Darts had only lost a little over 500 of their forces and had thousands more for which to use in this attack, so they pressed onwards, uncaring as their brothers died in loads around them.

Once the Darts got close enough, the Defender Destroids activated their long range anti-aircraft laser, sending forth dozens of high power lasers that impacted and then obliterated Darts in mass volleys of orange-red lasers.

Followed after that were the massive boom of the Monster Destroids using their main cannons, sending forth shells hurtling towards the Wraith with a roar louder then thunder that sent vibrations through the bodies of anyone listen to those massive goliaths of steel.

The Monster Destroids shells caused massive explosions to lighten the day and destroy numerous Darts in seconds from the massive explosions.

The Tomahawk Destroids also joined in, their long range particle cannons sending forth lances of supercharged particles that destroyed numerous Darts in a raw as the beams tore through the enemy lines.

Also joining in were the 30 mm beam turrets, each one of them blasting away at the Darts as quickly as they could, the cold and calculating AIs that controlled them calculating the best actions that would cause as much Darts to die as possible.

A intense wave of bright blue lances came forth and tore through the Darts like a wolf through sheep, numerous Darts losing control and falling into the ocean where the Darts exploded. Still other Darts would get struck in their wings, where they would get sheared off and then the Darts would spiral out of control and crash into the other Darts nearest to them.

The impressive fore of 20,000 Darts was now reduced to 18,000 in only a few minutes of combat, but now the Darts were crossing over Atlantis and were now beaming down their supply of Wraith Drones onto Atlantis.

"Alright, security teams take down the Wraith wherever they are and make sure to protect the science teams. They are our only hope to get those shields up. Protect them with your lives." Sheppard ordered through his radio as he then went off running towards the nearest group of Wraith Drones.

Every single ADF member had a special ID tag that would show up on the life scanners or the helmets of the power armors, so anyone without these tags were obviously Wraith, which made it a lot easier to find and destroy Wraith boarding teams.

Another good thing is that the Wraith Drones are mainly being beamed to areas on the piers and not further into the city, making it slightly easier for security teams to find, get to to and then neutralize Wraith boarding parities.

The bad news is that the Wraith are appearing all throughout the piers at random points and random times, making it hard for all the Wraith boarding parties to be neutralized quickly.

John moved towards one such group of Wraith, his P91 raised and ready to go.

John moved behind a pillar as the door down the hall opened, showing a group of 12 Wraith Drones and single commander type Wraith standing there.

John then quickly leapt from his cover and fired three precise one second bursts of energy fire towards the group, killing three Drones with head-shots before they even had a chance to react.

John then over to another pillar, got behind it so the return fire from the Wraith struck the pillar and not himself.

John took out a cylinder from his waist and then clicked the top part of it, causing the middle part of the cylinder to start spinning and glowing while a slight beeping noise was heard.

John then tossed the cylinder towards the commander type Wraith, who got smacked right in the face, just before the cylinder exploded.

A blinding flash of light erupted from the cylinder, causing the Wraith to scream out in pain from the blinding light that had just erupted from the cylinder.

While the Wraith were screaming from the flash bang grenade Rodney had designed several months back, John then wiped out his P91 and let lose a stream of blue lances that tore through the surviving Wraith until they were all dead, full of holes punched through them by the powerful ADF weapon.

John saw several other groups of Wraith and swiftly took off running for them, his job far from done.

 **Time: 1518 hours. Location: Lantea Orbit.**

Rick swore as he swung the joystick to the right, sending the massive armored Super Veritech dodging to the right, allowing the particle blast send by the Dart on his tail to miss him.

Rick then cut his engines and pulled hard on the stick, allowing his Veritech to swift back-flip and get behind the Dart following him.

A quick Mauler laser blast and only small pieces of debris were left of that particular Dart.

Rick panted slightly as he reignited his engines, causing the Veritech to start accelerating as he moved back into the dogfight.

Things were starting to go back up here in the dogfight, as several Veritechs had been destroyed by the faster and harder hitting Darts.

Even with the Super Veritechs up here, there was just too many Darts and slowly the Veritechs were being destroyed as the Veritechs ran out of missiles and bullets, leaving only with their limited head lasers. The Super Veritechs have it slightly better due to them having their large Mauler laser to slightly even the odds, but as it is, the situation up here in space is deteriorating by the second.

The fleet was being relentlessly pummeled with particles blasts and right now, the shields on the Tartaros and the Enterprise were now only at 11% while the other warships had theirs at 24% and the Macross had her's at 32%. The Wraith however we getting as good as they were giving, losing another Hive ship to the Macross's mighty main gun while 16 other Cruisers have been destroyed.

Rick knew that even with the Macross out here fighting, they were most likely not going to be able to win this fight. Not unless the Drones launchers on the Macross were finally made operational. Just like Atlantis, the Macross hasn't had her upgrades finished by now. Mostly, they are small little things that aren't the most important thing that needs to be completed. However, the Control Chair, along with the Drones launchers weren't completed before the Wraith arrived, so right now a team of four Second Generation Replicators made literally just yesterday have been working around the clock to get the improved Drones ready to be fired.

As of right now, no word has been given that the Drone Launchers are ready yet, but hopefully they will be made ready soon, because as of right now, the ADF will probably not last the remain 12 minutes needed to get Atlantis's shields operational.

Rick then heard Ben saying over the radio, "Hey, I got four Darts on my tail, can I have some help?"

"Hold on Ben, I'm coming." Rick replied as he checked for Ben's location on his sensors. Once finding his subordinate, he quickly moved over towards Ben's location.

After a few moments, he saw his fellow pilot skimming the outer edges of Lantea's atmosphere, the heat causing the bottom of his Veritech glow blood red from the friction, all the while four Darts followed him like sharks after a bleeding fish.

Rick maneuvered behind the Darts and let loose a single blast from both of his Mauler cannons, causing two of the four Darts to be vaporized.

However, it was at that precise moment his maulers chose to malfunction. Sparks erupted from the Maulers as section along both of his Maulers exploded. This is one of the problems with the Super Veritechs, the Maulers have a high chance of malfunctioning if they are in a place full of heat. They can only work out here in the vacuum of space, which cools the system so it is usable. However, Rick and Ben are skimming the outer edges of a planets atmosphere, which causes a lot of heat.

The two remaining Darts fired on Ben, their particles blasts striking the back of his fighter and causing the fighter to be pushed down into the gravity well of Lantea. Even a Super Veritech cannot escape the gravity well of a planet like Lantea on their own.

"Dammit! Lieutenant, my engines are dead, I can't get out of the gravity well!" Ben shouted as he tried to get control of his Veritech.

"Don't worry Ben, I'm right behind you. Just let me finish these two bozos first." Rick said as he got a target lock with his laser turret.

A quick burst and one Dart was now flying through Lantea's atmosphere without it's back-end, the heat and friction tearing the Dart apart and causing the whole enemy fighter to explode a little ways away.

The other Dart was suddenly destroyed by a micro missile when it tried to bank to the right. The culprit was none other then Max who said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to destroy another flight of Darts to get here."

"Better late then never. Let's go save Ben." Rick said as he banked to the left and increased his speed as he flew downwards to try and reach Ben.

"Right behind you." Max said as he did the same, the two fighters roaring through the atmosphere as they flew towards their friend.

Their Veritech's glowed red as they raced through the atmosphere and once they got through the atmosphere Rick said, "Eject the Super Packs. We can't leave the planet now and they re useless in atmosphere. Might as well loose the weight."

Max nodded and then the two pilots hit the release switch on the cockpits, blowing the bolts that kept their Super Packs attached to their Veritechs. The Super Pack left the Veritechs and flew away from the fighters and they flew after Ben.

After a few seconds they saw him and they also saw the damage done to his fighter.

The particle blasts had sheared the thrusters off the back end of his fighter, along with most of the back end, leaving only the cockpit and just enough of the middle part of the fighter so the wings wouldn't fly off and that was it.

"Ben, eject. That fighter can fly much longer and we are racing towards the ground fast." Rick said.

"Sorry, but the canopy won't open. I think the particle blast did a lot more damage to the internal systems then I originally thought." Ben said as he tried to get the canopy open.

"Okay, hold on. I'm coming over." Rick said as he flew over to Ben's fighter.

Once he reached the fighter, Rick transformed into Battleoid mode and grabbed the fighter with his Veritech's hands.

Rick then ignited his afterburners to try and slow his momentum down.

Giant torrents of fire erupted from his fighters engines as the mecha tried to slow it's decent.

After a little bit, the Veritech came to a hover about five thousand feet from the surface of the ocean.

Once he had stopped his descent Rick said, "Alright Ben. I am going to destroy your canopy and then I am going to grab you with my Veritech's hand and place you inside my Veritech. Understood?"

"Got it." Ben said.

Rick then manipulated the hand of the Veritech to reach up and squeeze the canopy of Ben's Veritech just enough to get a grip and then he tore the entire thing off.

Once the canopy was off, Ben took out the AI that had been paired with him and placed it onto his right hip. He then unbuckled himself from his fighter and then was picked up by Ricks Veritech's right hand.

Once Ben was safe, Rick tossed the ruined fighter away and then carefully brought Ben up to the head of his Veritech, which flipped forwards and then copilot seat rose up towards Ben.

Ben was placed onto the Veritech and then carefully walked over to the copilot seat where he strapped himself in.

Ben was then retracted back into the Veritech and then the head flipped backward and connected back into it's regular position.

Rick then transformed the Veritech back into fighter mode and flew off towards Atlantis.

"Thanks for saving my bacon back there lieutenant." Ben said.

"No problem Ben. Just try not to make it a habit okay?" Rick asked.

"Sure thing." Ben said, his enthusiastic smile on his face.

Rick shook his head as Max formed up on his right wing and the three of them flew over towards Atlantis.

The city was still being attack by Darts, but the number had been reduced significantly with all the anti-aircraft defenses the ADF had placed on the city.

There was only around 4,000 Darts left buzzing around the city, the others having been shot down by the defenses, but that still left 4,000 Darts here to deal with, alongside the numerous Wraith Drones that had been beamed aboard the city.

Rick then saw several Darts flying towards him and Max, so he said, "Max, Darts at 3 o'clock high."

I see 'em." Max replied as the two Veritechs rose to take out the Darts.

The Darts fired their particle blasts, but the ADF pilots quickly dodged out of harms way.

The laser cannons on the two ADF fighters fired, sending highly concentrated lances of energy into the Dart's hull, burning through the lightly armored hull of the Darts and then striking the power cores of the small fighters, causing them to explode.

"Attention Atlantis control. This is Rick Hunter. Myself and Max Sterling need a resupply. Over."

"This is Atlantis control, quickly head to hanger bay three, there is a load of gun pods and Stargazers you can use. Get resupplied and then get back out there, we need you." Weir replied.

"Understood. You heard the lady. Hanger bay three." Rick said as he banked his fighter to the right, followed quickly by Max.

The two Veritechs quickly transformed into Guardian mode and then saw the large part of the pier open slowly, showing the massive hanger bay where technicians worked quickly getting the damaged Destroids back into fighting condition.

However, just as they were entering the hanger bay several particle blasts struck the back of their fighters, destroying their legs and the back of their fighters.

Max swore as he tried to gain control of his fighter, but only managed to make it so that the fighter struck the ground along the underside of the canopy, not directly on the canopy. Max's Veritech skidded a little way and then fell silent.

Rick fared much the same way, except his Veritech flew and continued moving until it stuck the side of the hanger.

Rick then saw several Darts flying towards the hanger and quickly used his Veritech to grab a gun pod and sent a stream of armor piercing rounds into the frames of the Darts, destroying them quickly. Rick then opened his canopy and got out of his Veritech and saw the damage His bird would not be flying anytime soon and when he turned around and saw Max getting out of his own Veritech, it seemed Max was in the same situation.

Rick, Max and Ben then heard noise coming from the hanger entrance and saw several security guards getting stunned while a team of Wraith Drones entered the hanger. Getting their laser pistols out, Max, Ben and Rick all started lending their help to try and keep the Wraith out of the hanger bay.

 **Time: 1522. Location: Atlantis control room.**

Weir looked on in despair at the reports as she tried to get control of the city back.

"Ma'am. Wraith in section 13. Heavy fighting and numerous injuries." Chuck said.

"Ma'am. We lost contact with Colonel Everett and his team in section 2." Another gate technician said.

"Ma'am. Sheppard reports he and his men have just finished up with section 7 and are moving on to section 13. Injured are being sent to sick bay." A human replicators said while checking the scanners to help coordinate the men.

"Ma'am. Rodney, Zor, Zelenka and Lang report another eight minutes until shields can be possibly raised, no certainty. Fran and the other Replicators are working on Reflex Reactor 5." Chuck then said,

Weir then said, "Do we have any available security teams?"

"No ma'am. All of our forces are trying to take down the wraith that managed to get onto Atlantis. We have no one to spare. Also, hanger bay three reports they are under attack by several Wraith attack teams. Vermillion squadron is helping take down the Wraith as their Veritechs have been rendered in operable." Chuck reported

Weir signed deeply, she was hoping those three could help get rid of the Wraith in Atlantis's airspace, but it appears they are now grounded.

"Ma'am, there are Wraith all over the city. We are being spread too thin. Also, the Tartaros and the Enterprise have had to go to Fold as their shields were only a few seconds away from collapsing. The fleet is being overwhelmed and now the Wraith are solely concentrating on the Macross, her shields can't take this level of firepower for much longer." Chuck said.

Weir looked on as the Wraith invaded her home and made a decision.

She walked over to one of the terminals and entered in her pass code, which activated the cities self destruct. A loud booming warning siren began to blare all throughout the city as the single remaining torpedo in the hold of Atlantis was primed and set for a 12 minute detonation. If they cannot get rid of the Wraith in that time, the city will be destroyed.

Weir turned her attention back to the situation and began to send out orders, hoping that the city wouldn't have to be destroyed this day.

 **Time: 1523. Location: Lantea orbit.**

Gloval looked out towards the enemy fleet which was now focusing all of their firepower towards the Macross, hoping to destroy the flagship of the ADF.

The main gun had claimed yet more victims, destroying seven more Cruisers, leaving only a single Hive ship and 11 Cruisers left to deal with.

However, the Macross's shields were now only at 7% and to make things worse, due to the constant fire being directed at them, the ship had been rocked by the impacts and several crystals had been fried due to the overload and now the main gun was inoperable until those crystals could be repaired.

Gloval knew an unwinnable battle when he saw one and this was one such battle. Without the main gun, they couldn't obliterate all the of the Wraith ships with ease anymore and the Wraith had gotten wise, pushing a lot of their available power into engines and hull regeneration, making it hard for the ADF to hit them and if they did, the damage was quickly repaired. They suffered a drop in firepower, but the Wraith apparently thought this was an acceptable lose and for right now, it was paying off for them.

The Tartaros and the Enterprise already had to flee or they would have been lost here today. The other _Platos_ faced the same situation and Gloval was prepared to order them to flee to fight another day, but then thought better of it.

The men and women on those warships were stubborn and unbending, they would never quit this battlefield while they still lived.

Gloval sighed and looked outwards, seeing the Wraith fleet continuing to fight and attack his doomed ship.

If this was the way he was going to die, he couldn't think of a better way to die then this. Fighting alongside some of the best officers he has ever served with, taking on an enemy towards peace and not bowing down. The ADF would live on, that make was certain. Those on the Alpha Bases would rebuild all they had lost here today and fight against the Wraith once more.

 _"No matter what the Wraith do, they shall never break our spirit."_ Gloval thought as he then began spending out orders to try and do as much damage to the Wraith before they died.

In this storm of darkness, the Atlantis Defense Forces shall fight until their last breaths. That is for certain.

The Wraith may win this day, but the war shall continue on, no matter what.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Chapter 7 done and done.**

 **Nice little cliffhanger I left it on, wasn't it?**

 **Also, none of you have guessed the Pendragon design right, so I will give you a hint. It is from Macross franchise. (not the saga.) Let's see if any of you can guess it before I unveil it in the next chapter.**

 **And this is it, so as always, if you have comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review. Always appreciated.**

 **Thanks and until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10 signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Chapter 8: Comes the Dawn

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the end chapter of the Siege, one of my favorite episodes from Stargate Atlantis, for we introduced to the Daedalus, one of my favorite sci-fi ship designs of all time.**

 **There will be some really cool things happening in this chapter, so be prepared for that.**

 **And with that done, lets start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Comes the Dawn.**

 **Time: September 10, 2005. 1524 hours. Location: Lantea Orbit.**

The bridge of the SDF-1 Macross was filled with the sight of the lightish-green ovular shield surrounding the mighty dimensional fortress being pounded on by the surviving Hive ship and her eleven Cruisers. Those ships were aiming all of their firepower towards the SDF-1, intent on bringing down the flagship of the ADF.

"Sir, shields are now at 4% and will fail in around 2 minutes. The Destroids have expended most of their armaments and are now severally limited in their ability to fight. Veritech squadrons have reported heavy losses, with Green, Gold, Blue, Red and Yellow Squadrons being completely wiped out and Wolf, Skull and Firestorm Squadrons have suffered extreme casualties. Destroid Platoons on Atlantis have also reported that their own armaments have run dry and they too have suffered heavy losses, with those that are still alive and combat capable now being in reloading operations. Atlantis herself is reporting dozens of Wraith attack groups all throughout the city with security teams responding, however they are suffering heavy losses as well. Sir, I don't think we are going to last much longer." Vanessa reported from her station.

"So, the situation that is already bad has just gotten worse is what you are saying." Gloval said from his captain's chair.

"Yes sir." Vanessa said, despair on the edge of her voice.

"Lisa, can we get the Drone Launchers online?" Gloval asked.

Lisa shook her head side to side and said, "They need three more minutes before the Drones can be launched."

"Understood. Lisa, give me ship wide." Gloval said as he stood up.

A click and Gloval knew his voice would now travel all throughout the ship.

"This is Captain Gloval speaking. I am officially ordering all of you to abandon ship. I repeat, the Macross is lost. Abandon ship right now." Gloval said to the shock of all.

"Sir?" Claudia asked, caught entirely by surprise that Gloval would issue such an order.

"Commander, the Macross is lost. Right now, we need to save as many of our people as we can so they can continue on the fight another day. The Macross is just a warship. The most important thing right now, is our people." Gloval said as he then sat back down onto his command chair.

Gloval then turned to the bridge crew, his most trusted and diligent officers he had under his command. Each and every single one of them will make fine commanders one day. But that is not this day. This day, Captain Gloval shall ensure they shall live long enough to become the people Gloval knew they can become.

"Go. Abandon ship. Live your lives. Continue the fight against the Wraith." Gloval said to them.

"With all due respect sir, We aren't going anywhere." Claudia said as she stood defiantly at her station.

The others quickly agreed with Claudia and stayed at their stations, unwilling to abandon their captain when he needs them the most.

Gloval sighed and said, "I would say to leave the ship, but after saying it once, I have come to realize you are all perhaps the most stubborn people I have ever worked with and it will be an effort in futility to try and make you leave this warship. Very well. Let us face whatever may come."

The whole crew and nodded and looked back at their consoles, doing whatever they can to cover the escape pods which are being launched from the Macross.

"Move us forwards. We have to make sure those escape pods reach the surface." Gloval said.

His orders were received and the massive warship moved forwards, her massive bright baby blue sublight engines flaring to life as the warship moved forwards towards the Wraith fleet.

"Divert all power from non-essential systems into shields and weapons." Gloval said.

"Diverting power from non-critical systems into shields and weapons, aye sir!" Vanessa said as her fingers flew over the buttons.

Quickly, the engines shut down as power was redirected from all over the Macross into only the particle cannons and her shield emitters.

The battered and weary shields of the Macros glowed slightly brighter as new energy flooded into the emitters, while the particle cannons on the Macross started firing lances of blue-white supercharged particles that were much longer and much wider then they normally were.

A Cruiser found this out the hard way when three of these lances struck her underside, caring into the organic hull and destroying multiple power lines until it came to the power core, where the particles destroyed the power core immediately.

With a tremendous explosion, the Cruisers joined her sister warships in death at the hands of the strongest ADF vessel.

"Vanessa, what is the status of the other ADF vessels?" Gloval asked.

"Currently the _Platos_ have done the same thing we did, they have diverted all power from non-critical systems and have diverted it all into weapons and shields. Right now they are firing all of their weapons at the Wraith Cruisers. That Hive is at the very back of the fleet and is using the other Wraith ships as meat shields to block the damage. Right now, our shields have gone back up to 7% strength, but we can't last much longer. The Platos all are around 9% on their shields as well." Vanessa reported.

"Understood. Keep me posted." Gloval said as he turned his attention back to the battle, hoping to take as many of these Wraith bastards with him as possible.

 **Time: 1525. Location: Atlantis.**

Sheppard cursed loudly as several Wraith stun blasts struck his right shoulder, leaving the entire appendage numb.

Sheppard then raised his P91 and fired several rounds into the Wraith Drone's skull, killing it instantly while Ford shot another Wraith Drone dead with his own P91.

The two of them then ducked behind some cover as the remaining eight Wraith shot at them with reckless abandon.

Sheppard then said, "Ford, I'll toss a flash grenade. Once their stunned, let 'em have it. Got it?"

Ford nodded and Sheppard grabbed another cylindrical grenade, primed it and then tossed it out and then waited for the resounding boom! that told him the grenade had detonated. Once the grenade had blinded their attackers, both Sheppard and Ford got up and then unleashed hell with the P91's roaring as lasers shot out of their guns and blew holes into the Wraith Drones attacking them.

Once the Wraith were dead Sheppard slumped to the floor and started breathing heavily as Ford did the same.

"How many does that make now?" Sheppard asked as he breathed heavily.

"Well, I think you are at 50 or so right now and I think I'm at 47ish? I lost count." Ford said as he too tried to get a few moments of rest.

"Sounds about right. Well, lets go. No rest for us just yet." Sheppard said as he got back up and then held out his hand for Ford.

Ford took it and got up with a grunt and then the two of them moved off to kill some more Wraith.

 **Elsewhere...**

Rick swore loudly as he had to duck behind some cover as more Wraith came into the hanger and had them pinned down.

After the first group of Wraith Drones arrived apparently a number of other Wraith groups heard the noise and rushed to the area and now they were pinned down underneath the intense amount of stun blasts.

Ben and Max were behind different pieces of cover and were trying their best to get rid of the Wraith, but they just didn't have the firepower.

Ben suddenly then had this look on his face and with a burst of speed never before seen in the man, Ben ran to the other side of the hanger, where the torso remains of a Spartan Destroid lay.

By some miracle, Ben managed to get over to the Destroid where he flung himself into the cockpit.

Taking a few seconds to regain his bearings, Ben brought the Destroid online and then turned the light laser in the chest part of the Destroids towards the Wraith.

Compressing the trigger, a long series of laser blasts erupted from the laser, tearing apart the Wraith in the path of the beams and giving the defends of the hanger the time they needed to get up and launch a counter offensive.

The Wraith were quickly cut down by the combined firepower of Ben's Spartan Destroid's laser and the firepower of the 60 men and woman in the hanger.

Once the coast was clear, everyone got back to work in getting the mecha ready to get back out into battle while several workers went and checked on the security members who were stunned by the first group of Wraith. Luckily, they hadn't been fed upon by the Wraith nor had they been struck by the laser fire of the ADF members.

Rick then went to the head mechanic and said, "Sir, is there any Veritechs ready to be used?"

The man shook his head and said, "They are either is use right now or destroyed. Same for the Destroids, we have none too spare right now."

Rick swore and walked away to his team mates.

"No luck getting some new wings skipper?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. They are either currently is use or destroyed. The ADF has none to spare at the moment." Rick said as he stared out of the hanger in dismay, seeing all the Darts still flying around and causing trouble for their beloved home.

Rick suddenly remembers what they had found just a few days before and knew there might still be some Veritechs currently available.

"Quick guys, follow me!" Rick said as he started running from the hanger, followed quickly by Max and Ben.

The three hurriedly made their way across the pier, miraculously not running into any more Wraith forces.

When they finally reached the bottom level of the pier, Ben and Max finally realized what Rick was thinking and they began to run faster.

Rick led them to a certain door, where he swiped his hand and opened the door.

Inside on the far side of the hanger, lay the three ADF-VF-45 Pendragon prototypes.

"Skipper, you sure this is a good idea?" Max asked as they ran over to the Veritechs.

"Max, it's not like we are going and taking them out on a pleasure flight without permission. We need these to help fend off the Wraith attack on the city. The way I see it, even if we do get in trouble, it will at least be a for a good cause." Rick said as he strapped his helmet on and got into the Pendragon painted his colors.

Max and Ben looked at each other and the both ran over to the Pendragons that looked like their old Valkyries.

Once inside the Pendragon, a rectangular shaped light shined and swiped left to right across Rick's eyes, confirming his identity.

The cockpit looked nothing like a regular Valkyrie. There was simply two round orbs with a hand imprint on either side of the cockpit while a small screen was in between the two orbs.

"Welcome Rick Hunter. I am Ava, your personal AI companion. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ava said as she materialized a small 2 inch tall avatar of a blond haired woman with red eyes wearing a pilot suit.

"Nice to meet you Ava. However, right now the city is under attack by the Wraith and we need the Pendragons. Can you help me get this thing in the air?" Rick asked.

Ava's face grew serious and said, "Understood. Please place your hands on the orbs to begin launch sequence."

Rick complied, placing his hands into the imprint of the hand and suddenly the Pendragon started coming to life. The Reactors buried within the Pendragon roared to life, sending forth large amounts of energy throughout the Veritech's frame. The canopy closed while the engines started glowing a light-purple-pink color.

Suddenly, a H shaped harness formed across Rick's torso while a single rectangular light blue glowing piece of metal connected to the back of Rick's neck, attaching to the outside of this suit.

Rick gave a little bit of gasp when the metal touched the back of his neck, it was unexpected and surprising, but what came afterwards was even more so.

Rick saw the world in a different way now, everything was much clearer now, he just instantly knew where everything was, right down to the size an mass of objects.

"What is this?" Rick asked.

"This is the next generation of the of mental interface system. Right now, you are connected to the super computer that is in charge of the Pendragon. Your brain is calculating and processing information as fast as the super computer can, almost the same speed of the thought." Ava explained as she made thousands of micro adjustments to the system that would allow Rick to make the most of the Pendragon.

Rick was a bit shocked by this incredible system, but he quickly got over it and ran a mental scan of the Pendragon, checking it over for any flaws. As of right now there was no flaws in the system or with the Pendragon.

Rick began to experiment with the system, sending mental commanded to the system as tried to get a feel for the aircraft.

After a few seconds he thought he had gotten a really good grasp on how to operate the Pendragon and so he activated the shield, causing a lite green layer to form over the Pendragon while a rippling effect ran over the frame of the aircraft.

Dr. lang had finally achieved a way for the Shadow Field and then shield to be worked at the same time.

"Ben, Max, you guys ready?" Rick asked his two friends.

"I'm good here." Ben said as he too checked out the Pendragon.

"Ready when you are skipper." Max said.

"Okay then. Vermillion Squadron, roll out!" Rick said as the far end of the hanger opened up.

Rick pushed more power into the engines and felt as the engines roared, pushing the Veritech faster and faster.

Rick was quickly followed by Ben and Max as the three pilots left the hanger and flew out towards the 2,000 remaining Darts.

Rick selected the micro Stargazers and then quick as lightning, selected twenty different Darts for the missiles to attack and with a simple mental commanded, the missile launchers on the Pendragon sent forth the twenty missiles towards the Darts.

Ben and Max did the same and soon sixty Darts were nothing more then falling debris.

Rick quickly moved the Pendragon behind a Dart and activated the 40 mm cannons on either side of the cockpit, quick firing lances of supercharged particles flying faster then the eye could see and impacting the hull of the Dart. The areas where the lances struck where instantly vaporized, blowing off massive parts of the Dart in seconds and before anyone could react, the Dart exploded after taking too much damage.

Rick was amazed by the shear speed, maneuverability, firepower and toughness of the Pendragon compared to his old Valkyrie. Comparing the two was like comparing a WW1 airplane to a fighter jet airplane, the difference in capabilities was worlds apart.

Rick then noticed two Darts coming behind him using the on-board sensors of the Pendragon. With a quick mental command, the Pendragon cut power to the engines as the plane back flipped over the two Darts, which overshot the Pendragon and put them directly into the gun sights of Rick.

With a mental command, the Pendragon sent forth its blue-white bolts of death into the two Darts, ending their existence before they could react.

With a feral grin, Rick shouted out, "Alright Vermillion Squadron, let's get these skies cleared!"

"Roger!" Came the two replies from his men as the team of three got to work in cleaning the Wraith from Atlantis airspace.

* * *

 **Time: 1528. Location: Lantea Orbit.**

"Sir, the Archangel and Dominion are reporting imminent shield failure. Hades, Ares, Hermes and Athena have only 2% on the shields. Our own shields are at 1.4% sir." Vanessa said as the Macross rocked a little from all the impacts against her shields.

"Have they finally gotten the Drone launchers ready?" Gloval asked.

"I am checking now. Stand by." Vanessa asked, running a scan.

A second later the scan came back and a bright look of joy came across her face as she yelled, "The Drone launchers ready and loaded sir, with Major Hawkins sitting in the control chair. He reports ten more seconds before he can fire."

"Alright. Take all the power from all the other weapons and transfer it to the chair. Those Drones are our last hope." Gloval said as his orders were carried out.

Along dozens of power lines, newly built ones running through the ship were activated for the first time. The Drone launcher, literally just finished were now selecting and activating dozens of the newly built improved Alterran Drone weapons. In the control chair, Major Hawkins sat, his eyes closed as the chair slowly rotated in a circle while the whole chair was reclined backwards.

After a few second, the Alterran Drones weapons activated, flying out of the four Drone Launchers that had just been finished.

The drones flew off at incredible speed, reaching the Cruisers before they had a chance to react. Once near the Cruisers, the Drones activated their energy fields and then smashed into the Cruisers, tearing through the hulls with absolute ease. Layer and layer of organic plating the Drones went through like a knife through butter. The Drones then exited the Cruisers they had impacted and then came back down in an arch and struck the Cruisers, going through the Wraith vessels once more.

After a few times of perforating the Cruisers, the Wraith vessels couldn't handle the damage and exploded, leaving only the Hive left to deal with now that the ten other Cruisers had been destroyed with a single act.

"Sir, the Hive ship has diverted all of her firepower into her weapons and is starting to target us." Vanessa reported.

"Can we fire a second salvo of Drones?" Gloval asked.

"No sir. We used the remaining amount of power to fire those Drones. As of right now, we are out of options. The _Platos_ as well have run out of available energy." Vanessa said.

"Well. I guess this is it. It was an honor serving with you five." Gloval said as he stared forwards, staring directly towards the lone remaining Hive ship.

"Same here sir." Kim said, her sentiments echoed by everyone on the bridge.

Gloval took out his pipe and lit it, taking a long drag from the instrument.

The crew prepared for death when suddenly a single missile struck the back end of the Hive and a massive explosion erupted from the site where the missile struck.

The entire crew was stunned by the sight and Vanessa quickly scanned the area from which the missile had been sent when a voice came over the comm system.

"This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the USAF Daedalus. We are prepared to assist you." A cool voice said over the comm.

"Nice to be finally meeting you Captain Caldwell." Gloval said.

"We are sorry we couldn't be here sooner, but as it is we nearly fried our Hyperdrive beyond repair trying to get here in time. It will be a few days before we can go to hyperspace again. But besides the point. Any areas on that Hive we should attack first?" Caldwell asked.

"Aim for the hanger areas with your missiles or anything you have. That will cause secondary explosions all throughout the Hive that can potentially render the Hive completely incapable of attack or dodging. Your ship is small and probably nimble, use that to your advantage. A Hive is slow moving and has only forwards facing weapons, so doing attack runs on the sides or on the back of the Hive will increase your chances of destroying the Hive." Gloval advised Caldwell.

"Understood. Major Marks, prepare four Mk. VII's and turn all of our rail guns from passive to activate. Aim all of them towards the hanger bays." Caldwell said to his weapon officer.

"Understood sir." Major Marks said.

"Helm, take us in at military thrust. Try and also keep us away from the front of the Hive. I don't want to take many shots from a vessel of that caliber." Caldwell ordered.

"Understood sir." Helm officer said as the Daedalus roared forth, her large sublight engines pushing the small vessel forwards.

Along her neck several missile tubes opened up and launched forth several large nuclear missiles.

These missiles are Mk. VII's, Earth's strongest nuclear missile to date. Using Naquada as an enhancer, these missiles were many times stronger then they should be. At the same time, the eight barreled rotating rail guns along the Daedalus's hull began to spin and then started firing metal slugs at speeds of mach five for over 25 kilometers.

The rail guns struck the hanger walls, causing multiple hundreds of explosions as the slugs struck the organic wall and did minimal damage due to how large the hanger was.

After firing for a few seconds, the missiles finally struck the Hive's hanger walls, the four nuclear missiles hit and explode in rapid succession, tearing apart the hanger doors and then exploding inside the Hive, causing the final Wraith warship in this long bitter assault to be destroyed.

Gloval sighed in relief as he saw the Hive explode in a giant fireball and then he said, "Vanessa, what is the status of our Veritech's and of Atlantis?"

"Our Veritech's are returning here sir as most of them are starting to run our of armaments. All of Darts around Atlantis have been destroyed by thee unknown Veritech models. We only have 1,000 remaining Darts on our scopes." Vanessa reported.

"Alright. How much power do we have?" Gloval asked.

"Not a lot. Most of our power was sucked away trying to keep the shields up and then firing the Drone weaponry. It will be a few minutes before we have power to spare." Vanessa said.

"Sir, all remaining Veritechs have been brought onto ADF vessels. They are undergoing refueling and rearmament operations right now." Lisa said.

"Understood." Gloval said as the Vanessa's console began beeping wildly.

"Sir, the remaining Darts are changing course." Vanessa said.

"Alright, divert all remaining energy into the CIWS turrets." Gloval said.

"Sir, they aren't headed for us. They are heading for Atlantis." Vanessa said, to the confusion on those on the bridge.

 **Time: 1531. Location: Atlantis.**

Weir looked at the screen that showed the remaining Darts coming towards Atlantis with worry. They had just barely fought off the last of the other Darts and now more were coming? They were out of Stargazers, most of their 30 mm turrets had been destroyed along with a lot of their Destroids. Only Vermillion Squadron could fight and right now they were getting rearmed and wouldn't get out quick enough to intercept.

"Rodney, we have a force of 1,000 Darts coming towards us. Is the shield ready to be raised?" Weir asked.

"We have all the crystals in place and activated, all of the power lines are operational and ready to go, the stabilizers and regulators are online and working. All we have to do is activate the Furnaces and hope and pray it is enough. Activating now." Rodney said as he put his hand down onto the screen before him.

About ten feet below him and around twenty feet in front, there stood the massive form of one of Atlantis's nine Reflex Reactors. The command Rodney had sent had started up the activation sequence for the Furnace.

Within moments, the large reactor began to hum while the mid section of the reactor began to glow in a series of flashing of light, one after the other. At first it was slow, but then it began to grow faster and faster until it was a continuous line of light.

Meanwhile, the other eight Reflex Furnaces did the same thing, the Furnaces all activating at the same moment and then building power up together at the same time until their maximum safe operating capacity was achieved.

In the control room Zelenka saw the energy rise higher and higher until it reached the same power output of a ZPM. Once it had achieved that level of power, he activated the subroutine that would raise the shields.

Those on the piers of the city or looking from the cities many balconies watched in awe as the massive clear shield of the city was raised for the first time in over a year.

It was a beautiful sight.

The Darts were now coming towards the city at speeds in excess of over 10,000 kilometers per hour, but for all their speed and their truly tremendous impacts, they didn't even cause the shields to waver in the least. After the series of massive explosions from the 1,000 Darts impacting the shields, the smoke cleared to show the city completely fine.

"Atlantis, this is Captain Gloval, please come in. Atlantis please respond." Gloval said as he tried to establish contact with the city.

"Don't worry. We are all here. Rodney managed to get the Reflex Furnaces working in time for us to raise the shields. How are things up in space?" Weir asked.

"Well, all of our ships were on the cusp of being destroyed, but other then that we are all good. I am going to have the fleet dock with Moon Base ALUCE and start repair efforts." Gloval responded.

"Understood. Also, can you please have the captain of the Daedalus meet with me? I want to personally thank him for saving us." Weir asked.

"Sure. Gloval out." Gloval said as he disconnected the line.

"Patch me into our fleet." He ordered Sammie.

Sammie nodded and quickly got Gloval through to their eight other warships.

"All ADF vessels are to report to Moon Base ALUCE and begin repair efforts. I want these warships back at 100% fighting capabilities as soon as possible." Gloval said through the comm.

Gloval then said, "Get me the Daedalus please."

A quick nod and Gloval was once again talking to Caldwell.

"Colonel Caldwell, could you please join me in going down to Atlantis? We need to talk." Gloval asked.

"Sure thing. Just stand by for beaming." Caldwell said, confusing Gloval.

"What is..." Gloval started before a bright light surrounded him as a musical chime was heard before Gloval vanished in a second.

Gloval reappeared in the control room of Atlantis, where a balding older man with graying hair appeared a few seconds later.

"Hello, Colonel Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus." Caldwell said as he stuck his hand out.

After a second to recompose himself, Gloval took the hand and shook it saying, "Captain Henry Gloval, commander of the SDF-1 Macross. The big warship."

"Ah. She is a fine ship the Macross sir." Caldwell said as Gloval led him towards the meeting room.

"That she is. Although the Daedalus herself looks to be a good warship as well." Gloval commented on as the two walked into the meeting room.

Weir, Lang, Zor, Rodney, Sheppard and Rick were all in the room, waiting for the two to arrive.

"I must assume you are the commander of the Daedalus, correct?" Weir asked.

"Yes. Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. You are Dr. Weir, correct? I have heard a lot about you." Caldwell said.

"Only good things I hope. Colonel, as the leader of the ADF and Atlantis, thank you for saving our home. If you hadn't arrived when you did, we would have had to destroy the city." Weir thanked Caldwell from the depths of her soul.

"It was nothing ma'am. Me and my crew were just doing our duty. Atlantis is beyond even my wildest dreams and it is an honor to see her. You guys have done a brilliant job keeping the city safe." Caldwell said.

"Thank you. Now, onto more pressing business. As of right now, Atlantis has virtually no defenses save for the Daedalus and the shield. Rodney, how long until we can repair all the damage done by the Wraith?" Weir asked.

"Well, I have ordered the Replicators to start replicating until their numbers have risen up to 1,500 Replicators. With all of them working together with our mechanics and technicians, we are looking at about three days to get all the turrets, Destroids, Veritechs and everything else repaired back to working order. As for the _Platos_ and the Macross, the computers from Moon Base ALUCE say it will take 5 days to get them all repaired back to 100% working order. We can have a fresh supply of Drones and Reflex torpedoes ready by that point." Rodney said as he read of his report.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Wraith boarding us anytime soon. With the shield up, we can now outlast them. I say we try and get the Drones launchers on Atlantis all into working order first and then begin working on the other things first. Also, I say we begin mass production of the Pendragons." Sheppard said.

"We can't. We haven't done any testing on the Pendragons. We were going to begin two days ago, but we were a little busy at the time. Vermillion Squadron was not cleared for using the Pendragons and we nearly lost our three next generation prototypes." Lang said as he leveled a stern look at Rick, who looked abashed.

"Rick and his men did what they thought were right. It as thanks to their efforts we were able to drive the Wraith from Atlantis." Gloval said as he nodded towards Rick.

"I agree. There wasn't time to ask for permission or any of that. It was simply using what was at hand and fighting for your home. I feel they went above and beyond what they were expected to do. No punishments for them other then a simple, "Don't make taking irreplaceable prototypes out into dangerous situations a habit." Sheppard said.

"Agreed. We have more important things to worry about as well besides punishing three pilots at the moment." Rodney said.

"Agreed. Now, onto the next item of business. Carson, how many injured?" Weir asked.

"It is bad. We have no less then 7,000 injured, varying from minor injuries such as burns to life threatening situations due to attacks from the Wraith. We are overwhelmed down in the infirmary and we are currently doing our best to get the worse of the injured all healed up while the less injured are given pain medications and few other things to help them wait, but it will take a while to get them all healed up." Carson said.

"That bad huh?"Sheppard asked, really worried about his men.

"Yeah. Also, we have no less then 100 confirmed deaths via Wraith feeding with over 150 personal suffering from being fed upon by the Wraith. It is a mess. We will have too send most of them back to Earth when we dial her again." Carson said.

"Agreed. Get all those who need to be sent to Earth ready in an hour. We will send them to Earth then. Anything else?" Weir asked.

"Yes, a question. When will we allow civilians back onto the city?" Sheppard asked.

"As soon as we are sure that it is safe for long term civilian populations to be here on this planet. Not a moment before. Any more questions?" Weir asked.

"Yes, what do you require of me and the Daedalus?" Caldwell asked.

"Well, taking some of injured onto the Daedalus will definitely help us right now." Carson said.

"Say no more. We'll take all of the injured we can. Don't worry." Caldwell said.

"Thank you. Now is that everything?" Weir asked.

That was everything and so the meeting came to end, those assembled moving off to get to work on recovering from the Wraith attack.

Teyla then approached John and asked, "All you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm tired, but at this point I am sure we all are. No rest for the wicked as they say." Sheppard replied.

"Sheppard, you need rest. You have been running on coffee and caffeine for the last few days. You need sleep." Teyla continued on.

"Not right now. Too much work to do." Sheppard said, but Teyla wouldn't let this issue slide.

"John, you need rest. Going to sleep and getting a few hours of rest will not kill you nor will anything bad happen in that little amount of time." Teyla said.

"She's right Major. As ADF leader, you are hereby ordered to get something to eat and some rest. Go." Weir said, her tone leaving no room for arguing.

Sighing deeply, Sheppard gave Weir a salute and said, "Yes Ma'am."

Sheppard then walked away, headed to get some food and then to his quarters to get some rest.

"Thank you Dr. Weir. John needs some rest, but of his own accord he wouldn't have gotten any rest until he passed out." Teyla said.

"You welcome Teyla. John is a good military commander, but sometimes he just needs to allow someone else to hold the reigns for him while he takes care of himself. Although, I guess that goes for all of us. We all need a break soon." Weir said, the stress of these last few days starting to get to her.

"Agreed. I must be off, I am going to go check on my people at the Omega Site." Teyla said.

"Alright, good luck." Weir said as Teyla nodded and then walked over towards the gate.

Weir sighed and then went to her quarters to do a few things and then get some rest.

 **Time: September 11, 2005. 0230 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Chuck was on the night shift, a steamy cup of coffee in his right hand as he clicked a few buttons and ran a scan on the city.

The work was coming along nicely, those 1,500 Replicators work fast and already the six Drone Launchers on Atlantis were going to be working soon, further enhancing the power of this city fortress.

Chuck then checked the long range sensor array and saw something that nearly caused him to drop his coffee cup.

Chuck quickly clicked his communicator and called Zor, Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and Gloval.

"I am sorry to bother you guys, but we have a situation here." Chuck said.

"Chuck, what can be so important you have to call us two-thirty in the morning?" Sheppard asked.

"A Wraith attack fleet of no less then 17 Hives and three times that many Cruisers is coming towards Atlantis." Chuck said, staring at his screen as he saw the Wraith fleet approaching.

The line was quiet before the leaders all replied with, "We will be there shortly."

Within ten minutes, the three leaders of the ADF plus Zor and the newly awakened Caldwell all stood staring at the screen.

"17 Hives and their escorts. How did they get so close to us without the city finding them?" Caldwell asked.

"Well, our sensors were only focusing on the Wraith fleet that attacked us and not anyone else, plus we were busy holding the Wraith off." Chuck said.

"How long until they reach Lantea?" Sheppard asked.

"They will be here by tomorrow." Chuck said.

"Damn. Wake everyone up. We have to pull an all-nighter for this one. Also, Rodney, Lang, Teyla, Zelenka and Fran into the meeting now." Weir said as she went to make some coffee. It was going to be a long day.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was now in the meeting room staring at the long range sensors read out.

"So, we have 17 Hives and three times that many Cruisers coming our way. Perfect." Rodney said in despair as he chugged his third cup of coffee down his throat.

"How long can the shields hold out for Rodney?" Weir asked.

"Well, the nine Reflex Reactors use as little Protoculture as possible, but with the shear amount of firepower 17 Hives and their escorts can unleash, I would say the shields can last for 5 days, perhaps a little bit more before the shields drain the furnaces of Protoculture and then we would have to change the power cells out for some new ones." Rodney said.

"How long would that take?" Gloval asked.

"Well, creating new Protoculture cells only takes about ten hours and then installing them only takes about 2 hours per reactor for a grand total of 28 hours to replace all the Protoculture cells." Rodney replied.

"We can't keep this up. Even if we destroyed these ships right this second, more would come and more after that. And then Wraith will just keep growing new warships and new troops much faster then us, from my standpoint I don't see how we can win this." Weir said.

"Well, this must been what the Ancients felt like." Rodney said.

"Yes, the Wraith will keep coming as long as Atlantis is here." Zelenka said.

"As long as the Wraith know we are here." Sheppard said, an idea starting to form in his head.

"Yes, that is what Radek said." McKay said.

"No that's it you guys. As long as the Wraith know we are here, they will keep coming." Sheppard said, his crazy idea growing stronger.

"Yeah?" Weir said, completely unsure of where John was going.

"So we disappear." Sheppard said, a smile on his face.

"Disappear, like we destroy the city?" Caldwell asked, not understanding what John was suggesting.

"No, we just make it look like we did. We can beam a nuke on top of Atlantis's shields and then detonate it." Sheppard started.

"I think I know where you are going with this. We use one of the Jumpers cloaks to make the city completely invisible to Wraith scans and with then with detonation of the nuke, it will appear as if we destroyed the city." Rodney said, the idea now know to everyone in the room.

"That is brilliant Sheppard. By making it appear as if we destroyed the city, the Wraith will no longer continue attacking us." Gloval said, truly astonished by the shear simplicity of the plan, but also astonished how capable it is of saving the city.

"That's all well and good, but I thought we couldn't run the shield and the cloak at the same time." Weir said.

"Well, yes. I haven't figured out a way around that little roadblock. So if we do this, we will be trading the shield for the cloak." Rodney said, causing all their hopes to be dampened a little.

"So we will be defenseless. What about radiation from the nuke?" Weir asked.

"I can calculate the radiation cloud with reasonable discrepancy. Also, Zor can help me." Rodney explained.

"The Wraith know we have a cloak. Even beaming a nuke above the shields might not be enough to trick them" Weir asked.

"When the Wraith get here above Atlantis, I can connect with them. If I can convince them we intend to destroy Atlantis rather then allow them to take it..." Teyla began.

"They'll stop firing. They want to take Atlantis intact and so the last thing they will want to do is help us destroy it." Sheppard said.

"I like this plan. I really do, but what do we do if the Wraith aren't convinced?" Weir asked.

"The Daedalus can take all non essential personal to the Alpha Sites here in Pegasus." Caldwell offered.

"The fleet is well enough to flee. We can't fight them, but we can run away and live to fight another day. Should the city be destroyed, we can always head to another one of our bases here in Pegasus." Gloval said.

"Okay. So, we have backup plans should this go south. How long does the science team need to rig a Jumpers cloak into Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"Twelve hours. I want to make sure the crystals are all exactly the right spot so that they will not burn themselves out when we are trying to trick the Wraith." Rodney said.

"Okay. Get to it." Weir said as the meeting ended.

The leaders dispersed outwards, heading to get the city ready for the final act of the second Siege of Atlantis. If they succeed, they won;t have to worry about the Wraith coming to Atlantis again. If they fail, they doom Atlantis to destruction. The stakes have never been higher then at this moment.

Ford then came walking up to Sheppard and said, "Sir, what's going on?"

"Well, another Wraith fleet is coming at us. We cooked up a plan to have Teyla convince the Wraith we are going to blow up Atlantis to keep the from it. After that we are going to beam a nuke above the shields and detonate it. With their sensors scrambled, we are then going to use a jury rigged cloak from a jumper and then cloak the city, giving the illusion we destroyed the city. With a little bit of luck, the Wraith will believe we destroyed the city and then leave us alone." Sheppard explained to Ford as they walked though Atlantis's halls.

"Dang. That's a nice plan." Ford said.

"Thanks I think its one of my best plans. For right now, you and I are going to go start helping get the injured on the _Platos_ , Macross and the Daedalus, just on the off-chance the Wraith aren't convinced and we really have to destroy the city. If that happens, the injured will be take via ship to the Alpha sites while the rest of us use the gate and activate the self-destruct." Sheppard said.

"Understood sir." Ford said as the two went down to the infirmary to start moving the injured onto the ships.

 **Time: September 12, 2005. 1100 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

The Wraith fleet draws ever nearer and time is running out.

Right now, there is only 100 personal on Atlantis. The injured were sent to the Alpha bases to keep them safe while the rest of the ADF was sent as well. The fleet has all left Moon Base ALUCE and are in orbit around the Alpha Site, save for the Daedalus who is currently on the dark side of Atlantis's second moon with her newly installed cloak thanks to a Puddle Jumper now activated. When the time comes, the Daedalus shall come down and beam a nuke on top of Atlantis's shields. They had done a few experiments and it was found that the Daedalus can beam things without giving away her position.

Moon Base Alpha is safe due to the fact the base has Shadow Devices built into the design, plus it is built pretty far into the moon itself, about 1 kilometer or so to protect it from bombardment.

No one feared for Neo-Macross because there was only slightly more advanced 21 century technology in the city and nothing else, so there was little fear the Wraith would try and steal anything from Neo-Macross.

Teyla and Carson are in the infirmary, with Teyla on her back as they waited for the Wraith to get here. Once they are here, Teyla shall use her powers and connect with the minds of the Wraith to convey the message that they were willing to destroy Atlantis rather then let the Wraith take her. Hopefully they shall buy it and stop firing.

Rodney, Zor, Lang, Zelenka and the other scientists have finished installing the jumpers crystals into Atlantis and are now currently in the control room with a bunch of consoles active and set to monitor radiation levels so that they shall know the exact moment to lower the shields and not kill everyone on the city from radiation poisoning.

Sheppard was currently in the control chair with all of the Drones activated and waiting, ready to destroy a number of the Wraith warships in case they do attack. This should hopefully give the crew enough time to evacuate should the worst happen.

Gloval was currently on-board the Macross which was above the Alpha sight, waiting for word that the plan has either worked or failed.

Just then, 51 hyperspace windows opened up in Lantea's orbit and out came 51 Wraith warships.

Immediately, the Hives and Cruisers took up orbital bombardment positions and began to fire downwards towards Atlantis, the large white-blue bolts of highly charged particles roaring forth and impacting the mighty shields of Atlantis with resounding booms that shook the city.

Thousands of these bolts were hitting the city, creating a incredible sight unlike any other in the universe, as massive balls of orange glowed and then vanished in seconds all over the cities shields.

Teyla heard the booms and the Weir called the infirmary and said, "The Wraith are here. Teyla, it's all up to you."

Teyla nodded and then closed her eyes, focusing on the minds of the Wraith that were now in orbit.

After a few minutes, Teyla found herself on-board one of the Hives, a thin ghostly white fog hovering over everything in sight.

"I am on one of the warships." Teyla said as Carson monitored her vital signs.

Teyla walked a little bit on the ship, trying to find a Wraith commander.

After searching for a bit, she found three of them standing at a series of organic consoles.

"They see me." Teyla said, her heart racing a little faster then usual.

After a few seconds, Teyla shot up from the medical bed, sweat covering her body as she breathed hard.

She then gave a smile and said, "The message is away."

Carson then clicked his communicator and said, "Dr. Weir, the message has been delivered."

 **In the control room...**

"Understood. Let's hope they buy it." Weir said as they waited for the Wraith too stop firing at them.

They didn't have to wait long because after a minute, the Wraith stopped firing at them and the sounds of explosions ceased.

Once they stopped Weir radioed Caldwell and said, "Deploy the nuke."

Caldwell responded with, "Understood. Dr. Novak, send the nuke."

Dr. Novak nodded and then said to Hermiod, "Is the nuke ready?"

"The nuclear weapon is ready and I have disabled the safety protocols for this operation." Hermiod said as he continued to work at his station.

Novak grimaced a little, seems Hermiod really didn't like using Asgard technology this way, but no time to think about that now.

With a click of a button, a single Mk. VII nuclear missile beams away from the Daedalus's armory and was sent down to the planet.

Once down on the planet, a single second after the beaming process was complete the Mk. VII detonated.

With a thunderous roar louder then any weapon save for the main gun of the Macross, the nuke exploded with a monstrous mushroom cloud forming over the city, giant waves forming as well from the tremendous explosion.

Inside the control room, everyone had closed their eyes and hidden their faces in places the extreme levels of light would hurt them while Rodney put on a special pair of glasses that kept his eyes safe from harm.

After the initial burst of light left, the people in the control room moved back to where they were and began to monitor the radiation levels, watching them fall back down now that the explosion was over.

"Rodney." Weir said.

"Just wait a few seconds. If we drop the shields now we will all die. Just give it fifteen seconds." Rodney said as he watched the radiation leave.

This was the trickiest part of the plan, it all came down to timing. Leave the shields up for too long and the whole plan is blown, take them down too soon and everyone on Atlantis dies a horrible death from radiation.

After a little bit Weir then said, "That was definitively more then fifteen seconds."

Rodney then clicked a button and a whooshing noise as heard from everyone before Rodney then said, "We are now cloaked."

"How can you tell?" Weir asked.

"The Wraith are scanning for us." Rodney whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Weir asked.

"Well it seemed like the prudent thing to do." Rodney said.

The ADF then waited, watching their sensors for anything from the Wraith, who were scanning for the ancient city.

Suddenly Rodney said, "They're moving out of the Lantea's orbit and they are powering their hyperdrives. They're leaving."

Sure enough, the Wraith Cruisers and Hives were slowly leaving Lantea's atmosphere and quickly entered hyperspace, leaving the planet.

"Well I am going to keep the cloak up for a few hours, but, I think we are in the clear finally." Rodney said, a sense of relief and joy entering his soul.

His sentiments were shared by all of the ADF who were on Atlantis, all of them cheering and shouting in joy that they had lived to see another day.

After a few hours, the cities cloak was deactivated and the glorious sight of Atlantis was revealed to all.

Atlantis had gone through the hell once more, but the brave men and women who call her home had come out the other side alive. Battered, beaten, but not defeated. Not by a long shot.

The ADF has now contacted Earth and reestablished contact with their home.

Change is coming, for the ADF shall recover, lick their wounds and then they shall come after the Wraith with twice the fury as before.

The Wraith-Human war has only just begun.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **The end of the first arc in this story.**

 **We finally got to see the Daedalus, the siege has ended, the improved Drones were finally fired and finally, we got to see the Pendragon in action for the first time, if however briefly it was.**

 **The next chapter shall deal with how the ADF and the SGC will deal with working with one another, considering how different the two groups are two one another.**

 **As for the Pendragon, no one guessed correctly what the Pendragon is based off of, so I am going to tell you guys.**

 **Drum roll!**

 **It is the VF-25 Messiah, one of my favorite mecha designs of all time. I just love how the Messiah looked, moved, fought, it was just so awesome. It also looked like a natural evolution of Veritech design and so I choose it to be the next generation of Veritech fighters now that Stargate tech is available to the RDF.**

 **There won't be anymore designs from either Robotech or Macross for the next generation of Destroids however, those are all from my own demented mind.**

 **This is the end of season one and we shall now be moving into season two, that's were things really get insane.**

 **And with that all done, if you have any comments, criticisms, or concerns, P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the first chapter of season two and things are going to be changing for the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies now that the ADF has finally re-established contact with Earth.**

 **Also, it is now officially a month since I started this story and it has been a lot more fun then I thought it would be and that is all thanks to you guys, so special thanks to you guys. Especially you my four biggest supporters, CCSakuraforever, andrewjameswilliams, ferduran and TheVampireStrahd. You four have just been so helpful and so supportive, its meant a lot.**

 **I will continue to post and create new chapters that will hopefully live up to the expectations you have set for me.**

 **And so, let the chapter begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Reunions**

 **Time: October 3, 2005. 1300 hours. Location: Hyperspace.**

The ever eternal void of space was currently replaced with the blue streaks of light that was Folding

We enter into the mess hall and see John Sheppard drinking a cup of coffee while sitting all alone by himself.

John was deep in thought, thinking about all that has happened since the ADF has found itself capable of dialing Earth once again.

After the last battle of the Second Siege of Atlantis, all the civilians were allowed to come back to Neo-Macross and the Athosians were allowed back to their village now that the danger has passed.

The fleet of _Plato_ frigates were now all repaired and also their refits were finally completed, increasing their ability to fight and destroy threats with greater ease.

The Macross also had her refit completed along with all of her repairs. She was currently inside her Fold sphere as she travelled from Lantea to Earth while the Daedalus also travelled back to Earth.

Currently, all ADF forces were told not engage the Wraith, as the ADF hadn't completely recovered from the Siege just yet and need more time to get their forces ready.

The ADF forces on Atlantis haven't been idle however. Research into the new transformable battle armor has been completed and the ADF has a new toy to play with.

The ADF-VBA-Cyclone is the ADF's first Variable Battle Armor, hence the name. The Cyclone is capable of transforming from the standard battle armor mode into a hover cycle, allowing the device to fly over rough terrain such as deserts, marshes, etc. The Cyclone has a vast majority of three inch thick ADF battle armor, which is the usual Trinium-Naquada with Robotech alloys added in for extra strength, while a few areas are as thick as 5 and a half inches, main on the chest area.. Enhanced servo-muscles allow for increased punching or lifting strength when in humanoid form while the two small hover engines allow for limited flight capabilities. Sensors built into the helmet are bit stronger and farther reaching then the Mark 6 battle armor the Cyclone is meant to replace. Skintight shields allow for even more firepower to be absorbed by the suit, while the Shadow Field allows for passive sensors scrambling. A cloak for the Cyclone is being developed, but not yet complete. Also, the Cyclone has the same mental interface system that the Pendragon has built into it to allow for faster reaction time.

As for weapons, the Cyclone has a grand total of 12 micro anti-tank Protoculture/Naquada infused warheads called Infernos in the missile launchers on the chest area. On the left side of the back of the Cyclone, a large 12 mm anti-armor rail cannon can be mounted while a 10 mm Particle cannon can be mounted on the right side. For the two weapons spots on the hips, a P91 can be stored on the right hip, while a X-98 energy pistol can be located on the left hip.

The X-98 was basically a laser magnum, with a longer recharge time then the M2217 light laser pistol, but the damage a X-98 was capable of was far in excess of the light laser pistol.

And finally, the main armament of the Cyclone is the A-55 Heavy Assault Laser Rifle. With a thick blocky build, no normal man can lift the A-55, but a Cyclone can one hand them if needed. With a range of 450 meters and a firing rate of 1,200 energy bolts per minute, the A-55 was the next generation of personal firearms for the ADF.

The Cyclone is quickly catching favor with the ADF, who is now trying to mass produce them as quickly as possible. As of this moment, only 10 Cyclones exist. However, the production facilities on Atlantis are quickly trying to get enough for each member of the ADF. It will be about three months before the massive ADF has enough for everyone.

A single Cyclone was currently in the Macross's armory, they were going to show it off to the SGC.

The ADF has also been testing the Pendragons extensively, trying to figure out the Veritech's strengths and weaknesses so the true potential of the Pendragons can be unlocked.

So far, everything has been going well. Nothing really major needed to be fixed or tweaked, just a few things here and there, but for the most part, the frame preforms better then Lang or anyone else in Project Pendragon could have ever predicted. After about two and half weeks of testing, the Pendragons were finally cleared for mass production and so production of the old Valkyries was halted and instead switched over to creating new Pendragon class Veritechs.

About 50 were now in service and the pilots were quickly learning how to fly their new and improved rides. The Valkyries were good planes, there is no doubt about that, but the Pendragons are in a league all of their own and learning how to properly fly something of the Pendragon's caliber is not something that can be learned anytime quickly. It will be a while before the Pendragons can be put to the absolute limits of the their capabilities.

Further more, the next generation of Destroids have began being designed. Many designs have been created, but in the only a few are going to be put into the prototype phase and then tested for combat effectiveness.

John has no idea which designs have been selected for the prototype phase, only that the number of the new designs selected is now six.

Also, the ADF has taken a look at a vehicle the RDF brought with them, but has received very little action, the QF-300E Ghost.

The Ghost originally was put aside due to how poorly they preformed against the Zentraedi, but with the addition of the AIs from Zor and the Replicators from the Ancient outpost, the ADF took another look at the Ghost and found a new purpose for these planes.

The ADF took all of the Ghosts and then gave them a complete overhaul and turned them into a brand new class of planes.

The Ghosts are now reclassified as the ADF-SF-Ghost Mk. 5 or Atlantis Defensive Forces Stealth Fighter.

Each of these new Ghosts are now 4.2 meters tall, have a wing span of 14.1 meters and is 9 meters long. The Ghost has a sensor suite equal to a _Plato_ Frigate built into its frame, and it is also capable of forming a Shadow Field as well. The Ghost now has a long range Interstellar Fold Generator so that it can travel far way from its home base for long periods of time.

With three Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces that are the same model as the Pendragon's, the Ghost has stronger shields then the Pendragon along with a stronger Shadow Field and a much farther reaching data transmitter.

The Ghosts are going to be piloted by AIs, due to the Ghosts now filling in the role of a long range stealth fighter. The goal was to create a large network of Ghosts to monitor all Wraith ships with real time data transmissions being sent back to Atlantis.

For weapons, the Ghost has two 30 mm cannons on either side of the cockpit just like a Pendragon has, along with 24 micro Stargazers in two internal missile launchers and a single 15 mm laser turret under the cockpit.

Right now, there are only 25 Ghosts currently in service that are now on long range patrols all across the Pegasus galaxy. They are currently looking for asteroids or planets devoid of life, but are rich in Trinium or Naquada.

Back to John. He, Weir and Gloval were going to Earth along with Lang, Zor, Fran, McKay and Teyla to tell the SGC and the members of the IOA just what they have been up to all this time since they left Earth over a year ago.

John was worried about the upcoming meeting. If Everett was any indication, then the SGC will try to force their rules and regulations upon the ADF. The ADF removed a number of rules and regulations when it was formed and they had no intention of reinstating them once more. Also, they have built quite a few AIs and Replicators since they have found Atlantis, those are two things that the SGC does not like.

Also, John was the one who shot Colonel Sumner and that is probably going one of the points the IOA will use to try and justify their choise of removing John as military commander of Atlantis. Or at least they will try to, for Weir and Gloval will not allow the IOA to just come in after a year of separation and just expect the ADF to simply roll over and allow them to do whatever they like.

John was hoping the meeting goes well, it would work out better for both Earth and the ADF in the long run if the two groups work together.

Teyla then walked in and came over to John and said, "Nervous?"

"Yeah. I haven't been to Earth in over a year. I wonder how the SGC has changed in that time." John replied.

"That is not what you are worried about. What are you really worried about?" Teyla asked.

John sighed and said, "Am I really that easy to see through?"

"No. I just know who you are John. I have know you and fought with you for over a year. I have gotten to know you are hiding things from me." Teyla replied.

John then stared into his coffee for a second before he said, "I am worried about what the IOA is going to try and do with me when we get to Earth. I don't think its a well kept secret that the IOA hates me and with me shooting Colonel Sumner, they are definitely try to remove me as ground command of the ADF. I know Weir and Gloval will never allow that to happen, which is the problem. I want these meetings to go well, but with the way the IOA handles certain situations, I don't think these meetings will go well."

Teyla nodded and said, "From what I have heard about the IOA, they are going to be a major problem indeed."

"You don't know the half of it. I guarantee you, they are going to make Weir or Gloval snap." John said, dead serious.

Whatever Teyla was about to say was blocked out by the voice of Lisa Hayes saying over the intercom, **"The Macross is now exiting her Fold Sphere. I repeat, the Macross is now exiting her Fold Sphere. All hands prepare for Defold."**

John then got up and said, "We better get to the bridge."

Teyla nodded and quickly the two ADF members put their dishes away and then quickly went to the nearest teleporter booth.

With the push of a button, the two members were teleported near the bridge. They exited the booth and walked over to the bridge bulkhead and John placed his hand onto the identification pad, which scanned his hand and allowed him in after it had ID him.

The bulkhead slid up and allowed the two onto the bridge, easily passing through the hatch that has given Gloval so many headaches in the past, although he finally got around to signing a work order that increased the height of that particular bulkhead, so he no longer had to fear smacking his head when he comes onto the bridge, which is something the Russian officer is eternally grateful for.

Already Weir, Lang, Fran and McKay were already on the bridge, while Gloval sat in his command chair. Zor was going to stay on the Macross and help Hermiod, the Asgard on the Daedalus understand the Protoculture Matrix better.

Outside the viewing glass of the bridge, the golden sphere of the Macross's Fold Sphere was quickly disappearing while a circle appeared in front of them and the Macross quickly passed through the circle and reentered normal space.

The Macross came out of her Fold sphere and then activated her sublight engines, moving the ship closer to the small blue and green marble held in space that they called home.

The Daedalus came to a halt by the Macross's right side, moving alongside the much longer warship as the two spaceships moved towards Earth.

For the crew of the ADF, it was a sight that almost brought them to tears. After so long, they had finally come back to their mother planet.

After a minute, the Daedalus contacted the Macross, with Caldwell saying, "We are ready to beam you guys down to the SGC. Are you ready?"

Gloval nodded and said, "We are ready."

A second later, the seven ADF officers were covered in blinding light while a musical chime was heard and then they disappeared from the bridge in a flash.

 **Location: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, AKA, Stargate Command. Meeting room.**

Inside the ultra-top secret mountain facility near Colorado Springs, a ever familiar noise of Asgard beaming technology was heard inside the meeting room.

With a flash of light, the eight ADF officers appeared inside the meeting room, each one of them quickly adjusting from the near instantaneous teleportation.

Inside the meeting room there was currently a few other people.

"Hello everyone. For those that do not know me, I am General Jack O'Neill, Head of Homeworld Security. This is Major General Hank Landry, commander of the SGC along with Colonel Samantha Carter to my right our head scientist. To my left are the IOA representatives Dr. Richard Woolsey, Shen Xiaoyi and Dale Strom." O'Neill said to those assembled.

"Greetings. I am Captain Henry Gloval, commander of the ADF vessel, SDF-1 Macross. To my right is Dr. Emil Lang, one of the ADF's chief scientists. To my left is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, commander of Atlantis, beyond her is Major John Sheppard, leader of all ground forces in the ADF. After Sheppard is Teyla, a member of AR-1 and the spokesperson between the ADF and the Athosians. Finally, on my far left is Fran, commander of all Human-Form Replicators in the ADF." Gloval said, introducing the people of the ADF to those before them.

The SGC members looked apprehensive of Fran now, which is understandable considering that the Replicators nearly wiped out all human life in the Milky Way galaxy not too long ago.

Everyone sat down and Weir started off the meeting with, "Let's just get this out of the way right now. No, I am not going to change Sheppard out with someone else as my main ground forces commander. I am also not going to deactivate the AI's or the Replicators we have built in Atlantis. We are also going to retain the right to operate as we see fit. End of story."

Everyone assembled was a little taken back by her shear head first mentality about the issues she had listed, but the IOA members quickly regained themselves and Strom said, "Last I checked, the Atlantis Expedition is an international group and therefore under IOA control."

"Not anymore. The Atlantis Expedition was disbanded and we merged with the Robotech Defensive Forces that arrived with the Macross from their reality. We are now the Atlantis Defensive Forces and we are our own little group. I am sure I had that information sent with the data we transmitted to Earth." Weir said, a calm and cool expression on her face.

"Yes, we did see that information. However, regardless of what you call yourselves, you are still from this Earth and are still members of an international expedition and therefore, subject to our authority." Xiaoyi said.

"Myself and the other members that make up a majority of the ADF come from a whole other reality and therefore are not subject to your authority. We have sworn to defend the people of Neo-Macross and that is what we shall do, regardless of your wishes." Gloval said, his voice hard and unbending.

"Ah yes, the problem of Neo-Macross. We do not believe having a civilian population near Atlantis is in the best interests of Earth and her well being. We believe they will one day become a security threat and they, along with the Athosians, should be relocated to another planet." Strom said.

"You want us to take 70,000 civilians, plus the Athosians, and move them all to another planet? All because you assume they will one day become a security threat?" Sheppard asked, trying to understand this mans logic.

"Yes. We believe it to be in the best interest of Atlantis and of Earth to remove such threats to the cities security." Strom said, with Xiaoyi nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I see that the IOA has made a decision." Weir said, shocking all of them she would go along with such a stupid move.

The IOA members looked very jovial that Weir had agreed to their orders.

"However, given that it is a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it. Next issue on the agenda." Weir said, placing her hands down on the table while she stared at the IOA members with unbending steel in her eyes.

Sheppard and the other members of the ADF all tried and failed to keep the smiles off their faces, even Fran cracked a small smile on her face at her leaders brazen actions and also at the look of absolute shock on the IOA members faces.

Jack had to put a hand on his face to keep the laughs from erupting from his mouth, while Laundry was badly keeping the chuckles inside, while even Carter had a smile on her face.

"Dr. Weir, I wish to remind you that are a member of the IOA and as such, will obey our decisions on Atlantis and her current situation. Such disrespect and brazen disregard for our authority will result in your termination from the head of Atlantis." Strom said while Woolsey tried to shut him up, but failed to keep the man from speaking.

Suddenly the tensity of the room sifted as the ADF members stopped smiling and were now all glaring at the man, pure unadulterated fire behind their eyes.

"I would to see you try, little man. Should you attempt to keep Weir from returning to Atlantis, you can kiss any advanced technology the ADF is willing to share with Earth, goodbye." Gloval said, his voice cold and unbending.

"You do not get a say in such matters, Captain. You are merely the leader of the space forces of Atlantis and are from another Earth, you have no say in what happens in the SGC." Strom said.

"Oh, but I do. As the second in command of all ADF forces, should Weir fail to return to Atlantis, the decision of whether or not Earth gets any of our advanced technologies falls to me. And I can clearly say, Mr. Strom, should you keep up these threats, Earth will not get anything we have developed over the course of last year. Veritechs, Destroids, _Plato_ Frigates, Super Dimensional Fortresses, Improved Alterran Drones, Tirolian Construction Drones, energy weapons, and Protoculture are just a few of the advances we have made, and we are willing to share them with Earth, but only, if we are allowed to operate Atlantis as we see fit. The SGC and the IOA will have no say in the cities operations, at all." Gloval said, laying down what was on the line.

For Atlantis, freedom to choose how she governed. For Earth, new advanced technologies that are needed to keep the planet safe.

"I move to allow Atlantis complete autonomy." Jack said suddenly, causing the IOA representatives to gap with open mouths.

"I second that motion." Laundry said, throwing his vote in as well.

"I move against this motion." Strom said, Xiaoyi nodded and adding her vote against Atlantis's autonomy.

Woolsey was the last person to vote and his was the deciding vote.

Woolsey had his eyes closed and his hands grasped together in front of his mouth as he thought long and hard about his next action.

After a few moments Woolsey then said, "I vote that Atlantis should have complete autonomy."

His fellow IOA members looked utterly shocked by Woosley's sudden actions, while the SGC members looked slightly relieved.

"Alright. Weir, as a representative of the United States government, I hereby grant Atlantis full autonomy. You are allowed to choose who enters or leaves the city, and all major decisions regarding the fate of Atlantis is in your control." Jack said, much to the relief of the ADF.

"Thank you, General O'Neill. As a thank you for allowing us our autonomy, the ADF will give you everything we have learned from our time in Pegasus. Rodney, show them what we are giving them." Weir said to the Tirolian scientist.

Rodney nodded and then took out his Infiltrator, which had been heavily modified to be a extremely advanced computer system now and then produced a series of holographic screens for those assembled and sent them towards the SGC members. "Plans for a number of upgrades to the SGC, such as a system of force fields surrounding the doors like we have Atlantis, along with transporter booths as well. AI assistants will help improve the efficiency of this facility and also a gate shield will be installed. Numerous other upgrades are going to be added onto the SGC as well. We will also build you five Alpha type Bases, and four Beta type bases as well, with the addition of a ALUCE type moon base."

Carter was nearly drooling as she looked at all of the new toys she and the science geeks would now have access to, but she managed to keep her cool and professional persona up.

Landry was happy that finally the SGC will be getting some new stuff that will hopefully help make the Milky Way galaxy a safer place.

"We brought along a Cyclone, the latest in power armor, for a weapons demonstration to show you some of the technologies we will be giving to the SGC. Shall we?" Weir asked.

The SGC members all nodded and then Gloval clicked his communicator and said, "Lisa, tell the demonstration team to prepare the Cyclone. Also, ask the Daedalus to beam us up."

"Understood." Lisa said as she then ended the communication and moved to full fill her orders.

Soon, the SGC and ADF members were beamed up to the Macross, more specifically they were in a large hanger area in the bowels of the ship.

Lt. Ford came walking in wearing the Cyclone armor all around him. He had the armor painted dark navy blue with stripes of white on the joints, hands and feet.

"This is the ADF-VBA-Cyclone. The VBA stands for Variable Battle Armor. The Cyclone is the first battle armor with the ability to transform. Lt. Ford, you are up." Dr. Lang said.

Ford have a salute and then sent a mental command into the suits computer, which triggered the transformation process.

Metal components activated, causing plates to detach and rearrange themselves as gears and servo joints whined as they moved. With incredible speed, once imposing form of the Cyclone armor had transformed into a 5 foot long, four foot tall and 2 foot wide futuristic looking hovercycle. On front left side was the rail gun and on the front right side was the particle cannon, while on the back left side was the A-55 rifle, while on the back right side was the P91.

Ford was now in the inner suit of the Cyclone, which was a heavily modified Mark 6 armor with connection ports on it's body for the armor plating of the outer shell of the Cyclone.

Ford then revved the engines as 12 small humanoid droids were activated and began to fire at him with their laser rifles.

Blue-white lances fired forth and struck Ford, but the skin tight energy shield absorbed the energy fire with ease and then Ford was off, the Cyclone quickly maneuvering out of the droids line of fire.

Ford drive to the right side of the arena and then drew out his X-98 and with a steady hand, leveled a shot towards one of the training droids.

With a slip click of the trigger, a large bolt of energy flew out of the barrel of the laser magnum and struck a training droid straight in it's chest, blowing a massive hole into droid's chest.

The droid fell the to the ground, it's hand twitching for a few seconds before fall still a moment later.

Everyone who was watching was impressed by Ford's excellent driving and precision firing even though he was moving as high speeds.

The remaining droids all fired at Ford, but due to the speed of the Cyclone combined with the extreme driving style of Ford made them all miss.

Ford then moved towards another Droid and lined up a shot with his rail gun and sent a mental command to the rail gun to fire.

With that mental command sent, the rail gun aimed directly towards one of the droids and fired.

A 7 inch long metal slug that was composed of Trinium and Naquada with a Protoculture fuel cell inside was fired forth from the rail gun. The metal slug was accelerated to mach 2 in just a few second, creating a massive boom as the slug broke the sound barrier and struck the droid.

The droid was vaporized as the slug impacted the droid hull and pierced through, which is when the slug then exploded. The Protoculture fuel cell exploded with tremendous force, shredding and destroying the droid before it had a chance to react, but the force of the explosion was so great it destroyed the two droids next to the one Ford shot.

Ford then turned the Cyclone to the right and then lined a shot with his particle cannon towards the next droid.

With a quick mental command, the particle cannon of the Cyclone quickly charged up and then with once fully charged, fired.

A long lance of blue-white super charged particles flew from the mouth of the particle cannon and quickly crossed the distance between Ford and the droid.

Once the lance reached the droid, the supercharged particles made quick work of the droids armor, melting the metal within microseconds and then running straight through the droids sensitive inner mechanisms and circuitry within seconds. Once the lance struck the droids power cells, the particles obliterated the thin causing of the power cells faster then a human mind could comprehend and with a tremendous explosion, what was left of the droid vanished in a blinding flash of explosive power.

With five of their number already destroyed, the remaining droids moved further away from one another to try and make it harder for Ford to get rid of groups of them with a single shot.

For Ford however, this wasn't a problem. He simply altered his heading and drove straight for the nearest droid.

With a speed only a droid could know, the droid saw Ford and quickly opened up with its laser rifle.

Several dozen energy blasts struck Ford, but he kept his cool and kept driving forwards until he reached about 50 feet.

Once there, he activated the transformation process with a mental command.

Metal flipped and morphed as the hovercycle rearranged itself, changing from a hovercycle into a incredibly advanced form of battle armor that soon encased Ford inside the protective metal embrace of this mechanized cocoon.

With the armor now surrounding him, Ford allowed momentum to take him closer to the droid in front of him.

With incredible speed, Ford grabbed the A-55 on the back of his waist and brought it to bear upon the unfortunate droid in front of him.

The heavy assault weapon roared out as dozens of energy bolts tore into the droids armor, punching nice little holes into the shiny armor until the armor failed and the droid exploded due to energy bolts tearing into the Protoculture cells buried within the frame.

Just as the droid in front of Ford exploded six separate streams of rapid firing lasers smashed into Ford's frame, draining his shields.

"Shields are at 49% and dropping." The on-board AI said to ford in a emotionless tone.

"I know. Get me a missile lock, let's wipe them all out at once." Ford said as he armed the 12 Inferno's in his chest launchers.

"Acknowledged." His AI partners said as the AI then activated the targeting system. Within seconds, all six remaining droids were now firmly in the crosshairs for the 12 Infernos.

"Sir, all Droids are locked on." The AI said.

'Alright!" Ford shouted out as the missile launchers in his chest opened up and launched forth the 12 Inferno's in his chest.

The Inferno's roared forth, their thrusters launching them forth at terrific speeds and sending the small missiles forwards towards their targets.

The droids tried to shoot the Infernos, but the small missiles were too fast and agile and soon, 12 massive explosions erupted throughout the area.

Once the dust and fire died down, only Ford was left standing, the droids only small little pieces of metal on the floor.

Ford then turned towards the spectators and gave a salute.

Sheppard returned the salute while Weir said, "That is what Earth stands to gain from working with the ADF. Impressed?"

The SGC members were all stunned by the sheer maneuverability, defenses and firepower the Cyclone possessed, despite only being a small vehicle.

O'Neill had a childish look of enthusiasm as he then asked, "You got giant honking space guns?"

Weir then grew an evil smirk and said, "Perhaps another demonstration? Let's go to the asteroid belt and have a live weapons demonstration of this warships full offensive capabilities."

Gloval nodded and then radioed up to Claudia and said, "Claudia, take us out to the asteroid field."

"Aye Sir." Claudia said as the massive engines of the Macross ignited, maneuvering the large warship onto a course that would take them towards the asteroid field.

"Sir, at maximum sublight, it will take us approximately 50 minutes to reach the asteroid belt." Claudia said.

"Thank you Claudia." Gloval said. "Keep me informed and let me know when we reach the asteroid belt."

"Yes Sir." Claudia said and then the connection was broken.

"Well, while we wait, let us go and see the Protoculture Matrix." Weir said as she led the group towards the nearest teleporter booth.

Before he left, Sheppard then said, "Good job Ford. That was great handling of the Cyclone."

Ford smiled underneath his helmet as he said, "Thanks sir. Better get going."

Sheppard nodded and gave a wave before he left to catch up with the group.

 **Time: 1330 hours. Location: Protoculture Matrix Flowers of Life area.**

Hermiod, the Asgardian scientist of the Daedalus was staring at the Flowers of Life in absolute fascination. Never before in all his many millennia of life had he ever encountered an organism that could trap minute amounts of ZPE in their cells. Truly, these were some of the greatest marvels of the universe laid before him.

Hermiod then took out a small Asgardian scanner and began to run some scans of the Flowers and the energies they carried.

The results were fascinating to the small gray alien. He could scarcely believe his scanner, but he knew that ultimately the results were correct.

He had been here for the better part of half an hour, running numerous scans across many different flowers, trying to better understand them and the secrets they hold.

Zor was with him, helping explain things and readings Hermiod was getting so that the grey alien could better understand them.

Zor was also telling Hermiod of his past life, the one where he discovered the awesome power of Protoculture.

"It was around this time that the Robotech Masters ordered me to create an army of clones to become miners and workers." Zor said, causing Hermiod to look at him with slight intrigue.

"You create an army of clones? Interesting. What did you do for genetic degradation?" Hermiod said.

"I created a special method that during the process of cloning, you inject a specially treated vial of Protoculture into the genetic coding of the clone. For some reason, Protoculture acts as a genetic healer, reversing genetic damage if used correctly." Zor said, staring down at his pad. It was for this very reason he missed the look of absolute shock on Hermiod's face.

"Reverse genetic degradation?" Hermiod asked, unsure if he was hearing Zor right. He knew that his race would soon be facing extinction of something wasn't done and it appears as if an answer to his race's prayers have been given to him.

"Indeed. Why do you ask?" Zor asked, curious as the little aliens curiosity at his cloning procedure.

Hermiod then said, "We Asgardians long ago went on a specific evolutionary path. We used cloning to extend the individual lifespan far beyond what it should have been, but in doing so, we continuously making clones of clones until the time came when we realized our errors, but at that point in time, it was far too late. We have caused irreversible damage to our genetic code until the time came when we couldn't reproduce at all, leaving our civilization to begin to decline. We couldn't increase the number of Asgardians and we could only continue on by continuing to clone ourselves. It has gotten to the point that in only a few years, if something isn't found my entire race will disappear. Your research might just be the cure we have sent centuries searching for."

Zor was shocked beyond belief at what the little alien had told him. He had known about the Asgardians as a race for quite some time, but he never truly understood how desperate of a situation the Asgardians where in up until this point. Now that he knew they were literally only a few years from extinction, he understood just how important his cloning method would be to the little aliens.

"I will inform the Asgard High Council of this development. They will most certainly want to know about this." Hermiod said as he quickly walked away to try and find a communication console to try and get in contact with his homeworld.

Zor quickly followed and showed Hermiod to the nearest station, where Hermiod used an Asgardian communication ID to get in contact with Thor.

"This is Thor. Why are you contacting me Hermiod?" Thor asked.

"Supreme Commander Thor, I have discovered a way for our people to reverse our genetic degradation. I repeat, a cure has been found." Hermiod said.

Thor was utterly astonished and then said, "Truly? A cure?"

"Indeed. It is located on-board the Earthlings newest warship, the SDF-1 Macross, which is heading towards the asteroid belt in their solar system. Bring the High Council here, we need to begin negotiations for this cure immediately." Hermiod said.

Thor nodded and the communication line was terminated.

Hermiod knew it would only take about an hour for Thor in the latest O'Neill class vessel to reach Earth from Ida. In an hour, negotiations would begin that would spell out the survival or extinction of his race.

 **Time: 1425 Location: Asteroid Belt.**

The Macross was now finally reaching the asteroid belt, her massive hull easily slicing through the blackness of space.

The Macross stopped moving about five kilometers from the nearest asteroid just as Gloval led the SGC and ADF members onto the bridge.

The SGC members had been utterly captivated by the Flowers of Life and also of the Protoculture Matrix, staring out at these marvels of the universe in unconstrained awe.

Gloval then sat down in his chair and said, "Claudia, please target the nearest asteroids and begin firing our weapons. Start with the 30 mm CIWS turrets and then we'll work our way up from there."

Claudia nodded and said, "Aye aye sir." and then activated the 30 mm turrets.

The small twin six barreled beam turrets began to spin began firing out thousands of small lances of energy that struck several of the asteroids. The thousands of small lances quickly and relentlessly obliterated thousands of tons of rock in a matter of seconds until Gloval said, "That is enough."

The 30 mm turrets stopped firing and showed what had happened to their unfortunate targets. The targeted asteroids had a massive portion of their mass broken off and floating all around them while each asteroid also had thousands of impact craters punched deep within them.

The SGC was impressed, these were much better CIWS weapons then the rail guns currently used by the SGC for the Daedalus.

"Alright, now give a salvo with all of our 72 mm cannons and then another salvo with our 100 mm cannons Claudia." Gloval ordered.

"Understood sir." Claudia said as she sent the commanded through the computer, causing an automatic reaction from the massive warship.

The large assortment of 72 mm and 100 mm particle cannons turned them towards their targets and began to charge up, large amounts of raw energy being pumped into the cannons.

After a few seconds, the cannons reached maximum charge and let loose, a massive stream of large white-blue lances flying forth from the Macross and striking a number of the asteroids before them.

Each asteroid that was struck by a particle cannon blast had a giant chunk of the mass obliterated in a second, some asteroids even shattering apart into much smaller asteroids.

That salvo brought a lot of gasps from the SGC. Sure they had seen some powerful weapons, like the Tollan Ion Cannons. But it never prepares you for seeing some new toys.

Gloval smiled evilly and said, "Now Claudia, let loose a salvo of Drone weapons and several torpedoes as well."

Claudia nodded and punched the command into the computer, the command being processed and then preformed flawlessly.

Four hatches on the far right and left of both the top and bottom of SDF-1 opened, and from them came four streams of improved Alterran Drones that flew out and closed in on their target. The Drones easily pierced and destroyed any asteroids they came into contact with and they flew around for 15 seconds before they returned to the SDF-1.

Meanwhile, several torpedo tubes on the SDF-1 opened up and were loaded with a Reflex Torpedo. With a simple click of a button, the torpedoes flew forth and struck the asteroids they had targeted within seconds.

Tremendous explosions erupted from the impact point, sending small pieces of asteroids flying out in all directions at incredible speeds.

The SGC was very impressed by the power of the ADF torpedoes. They far outclassed the Mark VII's the Daedalus was currently using and they would prove very useful in keeping Earth safe in the future.

Finally Gloval said, "Final demonstration. Activate main gun and find us a really big asteroid to target."

Claudia nodded and then scanned the asteroid field for a large asteroid to destroy. After finding a suitable target, the data was placed into the computer and the activation for the main gun was begin.

The long booms at the end of the warship twisted and moved apart, creating an H shape in the front of the warship.

Seconds later, long strands of orange energy crackled and snapped like wild snakes running down the length of the booms. Seconds passed and the energy was growing faster and more erratic by the second until at long last, a massive eruption of pure energy shot forth from the Macross.

The giant orange beam of death blasted through numerous small asteroids until it reached it's main target. The much lager asteroid held u against the beam for but a brief moment and then the beam tore through the asteroid within seconds, obliterating the massive asteroid and causing small remnants of that giant asteroid to go fling in all directions.

This latest piece of ADF technology had the SGC completely flabbergasted. At long last the IOA finally understood where they stood. Should they make an enemy of the ADF, they could easily tear apart of the Daedalus and any form of resistance the SGC could mount at this time. They could not afford to do anything that would alienate the ADF at this point in time.

Just then, Vanessa shouted out, "Sir, we have a large hyperspace window forming about one thousand kilometers from our current position."

Gloval then said, "Identify them. Turn the ship around 180 degrees, have shields raised, all weapons primed and prepare for combat."

The Macross swung around with speed defying her massive bulk and while she was doing that, her shields were raised while all her weapons were primed and ready to fire.

When the Macross saw what had come out of that hyperspace window, they immediately shut down their shields and weapons.

For, floating around 1,000 kilometers away from the Macross was the largest O'Neill class vessel in service.

Being 1,500 meters long, this O'Neill class warship was much larger then the Macross herself, but the Macross was taller then this O'Neill warship.

Suddenly and without warning, a bright flash of light erupted on the bridge of the Macross and suddenly there was seven new Asgardians on the bridge, one of whom was incredibly familiar with the humans of Earth.

"Greetings O'Neill. It has been some time." One of the Asgardians said, his voice giving away his identity.

"Thor! Hows it going little buddy?" O'Neill said with a smile as he walked over to his old friend.

"I am well O'Neill. I am here today with the rest of the Asgard High Council to discuss a rather important discovery made by Hermiod on this very vessel." Thor explained.

"And what might that be Thor?" Carter asked, curious what might so important that the entire Asgard Council dropped everything they were doing to come and see the Macross.

"On-board this very warship just might be the key to our survival as a race." Thor said, shocking the SGC members and even a few of the ADF members.

Members like Weir knew of the dire straights of the Asgard and how close they were to being wiped out as a species. To here that there just might be a cure for Earth's greatest ally on this very warship was a bit shocking.

"A cure? On the Macross?" Gloval asked.

"Indeed. According to Hermiod, a cure has been located and I was to bring the rest of the Asgard High Council to begin negotiations for this cure. Were you not informed?" Thor asked.

"No. We were not. However, I can assure you that if a cure for your condition is on-board the Macross, we will happily give it to you, along with anything you need, for free." Gloval said. He had read a lot about the Asgardians during his down time since he has arrived in this reality and from what he has read, the Asgardians have saved Earth from destruction time and time again. Earth owed them a debt that could never be repaid, so if a cure was on-board his ship, he would not stand in their way of getting what was necessary to their continued survival.

"I thank. I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet." Thor said to Gloval.

"I am Gloval, Supreme Commander of the ADF fleet. It is an honor to meet you Thor. I have read up on your deeds and actions that have ensured the continued survival of my race. You are a hero and it is an honor to have you on my ship." Gloval said, speaking truthfully about his feelings for the small little gray alien.

"Thank you. Now, about this cure. I believe finding and talking to Hermiod is essential right now." Thor said.

"Already on it. Hermiod and Zor are down in the Protoculture Matrix, more specifically they are in on of the other holding areas for the Flowers of Life, which is why you guys didn't see them when you went through your tour of the Matrix." Vanessa said.

"Thank you Vanessa. Now, let us go and see what all the commotion is about." Gloval said as he led the ADF leaders, the SGC members and now the Asgard High Council towards the Protoculture Matrix.

 **Time: 1430. Location: Protoculture Matrix Flowers of Life area.**

Gloval and his large group entered into the holding area for the Flowers of Life and saw Hermiod and Zor were now at in the main area for the Flowers of Life, several large hovering metallic cylinders with several Flowers of Life were hovering beside Zor.

Gloval and his group walked over and Gloval said, "Zor? What is going on?"

Zor looked over to Gloval and said, "I was merely taking a few of the spare Flowers of Life and preparing them for transportation, as well as giving Hermiod all my notes on how to create clones as well as scientific notes and extremely precise instructions on how to use Protoculture so that the Asgard might be able to reverse their cellular degeneration."

The Asgardians assembled suddenly felt very hopeful that a cure for their long incurable disease might finally have been found.

"Is it possible Hermiod?" Thor asked.

"Indeed. According to the records that Zor allowed me to go through, I have seen the Robotech masters, Zor's people, use cloning to create a massive army of minors called Zentraedi with no ill effects upon their genetic structure. By using our technology along with Zor's scientific notes about cloning along with real living Flowers of Life, we can finally stop our cellular degeneration and finally begin healing our race from the follies of our past." Hermiod said.

The Asgardians felt extremely happy, finally they could be free from this blasted cellular degeneration that had been plaguing them for these past millennia.

Thor then said, "Captain Gloval, the Asgardian race is prepared to pay any price you demand for these scientific notes and these Flowers of Life."

Gloval was silent for a few moments and said, "How about we start working together more? We humans have so much to learn from you and I wish to further the Human-Asgard relationship. Having just a few scientists on Atlantis would be a huge boom to our scientific staff, same at the SGC. If you do not want to do this, you can still take the notes and the Flowers of Life."

The members High Council where shocked that despite all of the technological marvels the Asgard had at their disposal, this human would meanly ask for a chance to deepen the already strong bonds between their race and the Tau'ri.

Thor however knew the human wouldn't make any outrageous demands like all of their technology. These humans didn't wish for more power, they simply wanted to explore the universe and they wished for all sentient beings to know the sweet taste of freedom. They went into a interstellar war with a galactic empire when they didn't have a single warship to call their own, simply to keep to others safe. Originally it was merely to keep themselves safe, but these humans eventually swore to destroy the Goa'uld and free everyone in their empire simply because it was the right thing to do. Some of them died for this goal and even when everything seemed helpless, they prevailed time and time again until at long last, the hold the System Lords had over the Milky Way Galaxy was broken. They even destroyed the Replicators, a threat even the Asgard couldn't have defeated and not only that, the humans saved the Asgard time and time again and didn't ask for anything in return.

The Asgard had likewise defended and saved Earth time after time and soon, the two races formed an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust. The Asgard had even lent some of their older technologies to the humans as a thank you for saving their lives.

The Asgard had never seen such nobility and unending resolve to help others in human kind since the Ancients had left this plane of existence. So many of those serving at the SGC had proven themselves to be people of exceptional moral standards and it would seem, this new human was no different.

"The Asgard will gladly take this opportunity to strength the bonds between our two people. Once we have completely cured ourselves of the cellular degeneration, we shall lend our aid and our minds to helping the Tau'ri." Thor said, with the other Council members nodding as well.

Gloval then said, "Then take the Flowers of Life and the scientific notes with my blessing. I hope you find the cure quickly."

"Captain, permission to join the Asgard to help them in developing their cure." Zor said.

Gloval thought long and hard about that one. On one hard, he didn't want to loose one of his greatest scientists, but at the same time getting the Asgard back to full strength was a much more important goal and so Gloval sighed and said, "Very well Zor. You have my permission."

Zor then said, "I wish to offer my help to the Asgard in creating this cure. Since I created the science you are going to be using, my expertise and usefulness will be without equal."

Thor nodded and said, "We welcome anyone to aid us in helping develop this cure. We will be most grateful for your help Zor."

Zor nodded and then Thor turned back to Gloval and said, "You assistance to the Asgard in helping us find a cure will not be forgotten. Thank you Captain Gloval."

And then with a flash, Thor and the other members of the High Council, along with Zor and the Flower of Life with Zor's scientific notes all vanished in a blinding flash of light, leaving nothing behind them as they vanished.

Gloval then got a call from Vanessa saying, "Sir, the Asgard vessel is moving away from us and is now entering Hyperspace."

"Understood." Gloval said as he then turned back to the SGC members.

"Well this has been the tour of the Macross. Let us go back to Earth to continue our talks." Gloval said as he began to walk towards the bridge, closely followed the SGC members.

The Macross was then ordered back to Earth and with a simple ignition of her sublight engines, the massive warship flew back towards that blue and green marble.

Events that should not be happening are occurring, with a new hope that the last of the Four Great races might continue on being the beacon of light and hope they have always been.

The SGC and the ADF have butted heads, but have come to an acceptable agreement. With the two groups working together now, the future of not only Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy, but also Pegasus and possibly the rest of universe, now looks a lot brighter.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **I really liked adding in the Cyclone for this chapter, it is a really cool power armor in my opinion.**

 **Also we finally got to see the SGC and ADF finally come to a head and agree on something. It is not going to be easy, but the two groups will learn to work together now and build a brighter future together.**

 **Also we finally got to see an appearance of Thor, one of my all time favorite sci-fi characters. I just loved that small little grey alien, he was such a good guest character and I nearly cried when he finally died. But at least he went out in a badass way. I mean, taking down several Ori ships is no easy feat, even if it did require blowing up a planet to do so. May you find rest in Valhalla, little buddy.**

 **But in my story, the Asgard will never die! Ever! So don't expect me to do killing them off ever.**

 **The Asgard and the SGC and the ADF will now be working closer together towards building a brighter future, always exciting.**

 **And that is it, so as always, fi you have comments, criticism, or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10: Peaceful Days

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here are with the next chapter of season two. New elements are going to be put into play and some familiar faces are going to be appearing.**

 **That is it, so now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Peaceful Times.**

 **December 29, 2005. Location: Earth.**

O'Neill sighed deeply as he read the report in front of him, a sense of calm and joy going through his chest as he read the words before him.

After the meeting with the ADF, O'Neill had kept his word and had gotten the ADF their Independence and the ADF likewise had kept their word as well and had started on the many construction projects that had been scheduled.

The upgrades to the SGC were already completed, as the ADF had sent in no less than 28,000 Tirolian Drones, plus over 2,000 Second-Generation Replicators for the moment to begin construction. The Replicators did the upgrades for the SGC while the Tirolian Drones were sent to get the ALUCE type moon base constructed. The Moon Base was almost completed and had already begun construction on the newest Improved Daedalus class warships, the Apollo, the Odyssey, the Korolev, the Hood, the Yamato and the Napoleon.

Each one of these new Daedalus class warships has a various upgrades the original didn't have when she launched. Each new Daedalus class warship has a total of 4 x 100 mm particle cannons, 6 x 72 mm particle cannons, 40 x 30 mm duel six barreled beam turrets for CIWS, 120 missile tubes of Stargazers, with 4 torpedo tubes and finally, each new Daedalus class warship will have 1,200 Improved Alterran Drones for their two Drone launchers.

A new Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnace has been built into the frame, allowing for much greater amounts of power then before to be available.

Also, each warship has Shadow Devices built into the frame, while also having the same cloaking abilities as a Jumper. The reason there are two different stealth systems is because, while the Alterran cloak is much more powerful and longer lasting, the cloak renders shields and weapons inaccessible, leaving you completely vulnerable to attack. The Shadow Field on the other hand, is less powerful and lasts less amounts of time, but the latest version allows you too raise shields and weapons while still using the Shadow Field. So it just a matter of which is more useful in your current situation. The Alterran cloak is more useful on the Jumper, because that vehicle goes through the gate onto the surface of planets and being unable to be seen is much more valuable on a planet then in outer space.

The scientists at the SGC and the ADF put their heads together and developed a new improved version of the Intergalactic Fold generator the SDF-1 uses. Now, each Daedalus can cross the distance between Earth and Atlantis in only 18 days, a much appreciated upgrade to be sure.

The Daedalus class also now has teleporter booths like those found on Atlantis, allowing for easy access to the entire ship at any given time. The Improved Daedalus class of warships has an increased amount of vehicles they can launch, now each one having over 24 Pendragon class Veritechs, 6 Ghosts, and 2 Jumpers. No Destroids can be launched from a Daedalus class just yet as all Destroids have been taken to be melted down as the next generation of Destroids are now being put into service. All in all, each Daedalus class warship will be slightly less powerful than a Plato class warship.

Earth has decided to go with the Daedalus class warship because it is easier for them to make at this point in time with their inability to properly use ADF technologies to their max right now. And also, they can only get so many crews for the Daedalus class warships without drawing attention.

As for the Destroids, Lang with the help of McKay has developed six new Destroid types that are now being mass produced.

The first one is the ADF-DF-101 Phoenix class Destroid.

The Phoenix was built by combining the designs of the SDR-04-Mk. XII Phalax Destroid and of the ADR-04-Mk-X Defender into a new Destroid that will take over as the main anti-aircraft defense mecha for the forces of the ADF and of the SGC. The Phoenix type Destroids stands 11.7 meters tall, is 5.0 meters in depth and 7.95 meters in breadth.

The Destroid has two Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces that are the same model as the Pendragons, allowing the Phoenix to have a large amount of energy to use. The Phoenix has much stronger shields then the Pendragon does however, at the cost of having two small Jumper class engine on the back of the mecha for limited flight capabilities while two even smaller jumper class engines are on the back of the legs as well. The Phoenix is not very fast in the air, so they prepare to stay on the ground and fight instead of taking to the air.

The Phoenix has two large 30 mm anti-aircraft cannons on it's back, while also having two rectangular missile launchers on it's forearms that carry 12 Destroid class Stargazers in them, 4 Stargazers on either hip in small missile launchers, 8 Stargazers in two missile launchers on either lower leg and finally, there is the two 20 mm laser cannons in the chest portion of the Destroid to round out the Destroids offensive capabilities. This Destroid is very good at long range anti-aircraft attacks, but lacks many close range weapons besides the two 20 mm cannons in the chest.

The frame, like all ADF mecha and vehicles, is made up of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys mixed in for additional defense and strength with the armor being 6 inches thick. The Phoenix also has a Shadow Device, Cloak, long range scanners and transmitter, plus the mental interface system of the Puddle Jumpers and the Pendragons.

The next of the new Destroids is the ADF-VHT-103 Morgan class Hovertank.

The Morgan is the result of the ADF wanting the ability to field heavy artillery on alien worlds and still being able to go through the Stargate. By taking the hover capabilities of the Puddle Jumper, they created a mobile tank that just like the Cyclone, can go over marshes, rocks, etc.

In the tank mode, the Hovertank is 6.0 meters long, 2.7 meters wide and is 2.25 meters tall, making it perfectly capable of going through the Stargate.

The Morgan has two Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces of the same model as the Pendragon. The Morgan boasts shields that are tougher then the Pendragon, but weaker then the Phoenix.

The Morgan has a single 72 mm particle cannon as it's main weapon while in tank mode, 2 x 36 mm auto cannons in it's wrists while in Guardian or Battleoid mode, 12 x Improved Ancient Drones on it's back while in Battleoid mode, 2 x twin 24 mm laser cannons located on either side of it's chest, 2 x 4 missile tubes on it's hips while in Battleoid mode, a single GU-221 Gun pod while in Battleoid mode and finally, a single large anti-energy shield that is projected out of either forearm for protecting smaller, lighter allies while in heavy combat.

The Morgan is extremely heavy armed and heavily armored, while having relatively slower speeds, only capable of 40 mph speeds while in tank mode. The Morgan does posses limited flight capabilities due to the two Jumper type engines. The hull is the same as all other ADF mecha and is 9 inches thick. Auxiliary capabilities of the Morgan include: Shadow Field, cloak, long range scanners and transmitters, and mental interface.

The third of the new Destroids is ADF-DF-103 Mordred Heavy Assault Destroid.

The Mordred was designed to be a one Destroid weapon of mass destruction, and it packs a major punch. The Mordred has two Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces to create power.

Being 15.7 meters tall, 5,7 meter in depth and having a breadth of 9 meters, the Mordred is very large, but her firepower is much larger.

The shields of the Mordred outclass the Morgan or even the Phoenix.

As for weapons, the Mordred has 2 x single barreled 30 mm heavy energy cannons on top of shoulders, 2 x 4 Heavy Missile tubes on the sides of the energy cannons, 2 x 8 barreled 36 mm rotating energy cannons on either forearm, 2 x twin 26 mm energy cannon on hips of the mecha, 2 x twin 26 mm energy cannons buried into either side of the waist of the Destroid and a single chest mounted 72 mm energy cannon.

The Mordred is heavily armed and heavily armored, but keeps a respectable speed of 16 mph while running. The Mordred has similar flight capabilities to the Phoenix. The armor on the Mordred is 11 inches thick and like all ADF vehicles, is composed of Trinium/Naquada, along with Robotech Alloys. The Mordred has a Shadow Field, can cloak, has long range scanners and transmitters and has a mental interface.

The Fourth of the next generation Destroids is the ADF-DF-112 Ascalon Destroid.

The Ascalon is built from the designs of the Spartan and the Tomahawk Destroids, with the intention of creating a Destroid with a good all-around capabilities. The Ascalon is 11.3 meters tall, being 5.4 meters in depth and 8 meters in breadth, being the average size of a Destroid.

The shields of the Ascalon are around the level of the Phoenix, being just a little bit weaker.

The Ascalon has a lot of weapons, with the Tomahawk's 2 x Heavy Beam cannons being placed now onto the back of the Destroid so that the arms can be modeled after the Spartans to allow for hands that will allow for greater versatility. There are 4 x 15 mm auto cannons in the chest, six missile tubes along the outer side of the legs, four missile tubes in the waist of the Destroid, 2 x 25 mm beam cannons on the forearms of the Destroid, 2 x 16 missile tubes in the two large missile launchers on the sides of the Destroid and finally, the Ascalon has a GU-221 Gun Pod.

The Ascalon has slightly better flight capabilities compared to other Destroids, but it is still better to stay of the ground. The Ascalon has speed of 22 mph while running. The armor of the Ascalon is only 7 inches thick, proving some defense against enemy firepower. The Ascalon has all the same auxiliary capabilities as the other ADF Destroids.

The fifth of these new Destroids is the ADF-DF-115 Monster Destroid.

The Monster Destroid has been a symbol of the Destroids for years now and with all these upgrades, they are now more powerful then ever, each Monster Destroid being apart of the strongest and toughest Destroid class to date. The Monster Destroid is 22.7 meters tall, with a depth of 41.1 meters and a breadth of 24 meters, she is easily the largest mecha fielded by the ADF currently.

She had seven Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces, allowing her a lot more power then any other Destroid. The Monster Destroid has the toughest shields of any Destroid, easily able to take many energy blasts that would leave other Destroids in scrap metal.

The Monster has a grand total of 4 x 125 mm Particle beam cannons that would normally be found on warships, 3 x 40 mm eight barreled chain cannons in her forearms and finally, there are a grand total of 4 x 15 mm energy beam turrets on her frame.

She also has to have a crew of the three: a gunner, a pilot and a commander to make sure the Destroid is effectively used. Her hull is a foot and 9 inches thick, adding to her legendary endurance.

The Monster Destroid has unbelievable firepower and shields, but is also the slowest mecha in ADF history, has no flight capabilities and is hard to maneuver. She has all the same auxiliary capabilities as other Destroids.

The final new Destroid developed is the ADF-MDF-116 Gawain.

The Gawain is a Veritech type Destroid, capable of transforming between a Battleoid mode and a hover jeep for fast deployments. They are meant to reinforce the Cyclones and the Morgan's when in close quarters combat on planet surfaces. In her hover jeep mode, the Gawain is 2.0 meters in height, 2.5 meters in width and 5.0 meters in length, In Battleoid mode, the Gawain is 5.1 meters in height, 2.0 meters in depth and 4.1 meters breadth.

The Gawain has three Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces and has shields comparable to the Phoenix Destroid.

As for weapons, the Gawain is armed with a single GU-221 Gun Pod, 2 missile launchers on the back of the shoulders that have 12 missile apiece, 1 x 48 mm particle cannon in the middle of the back, 2 x 15 mm 6 barreled particle cannons in the wrists and finally, 2 x twin 20mm light laser cannons in the chest.

The hull of the Gawain is 5 inches thick, and she has all the same auxiliary equipment the other second generation Destroids.

As of right now, the construction sites for these new Destroids for the SGC has been issued to the new Icarus Base on Venus.

The ADF and SGC knew a place was needed to build the SGC there own Protoculture Matrix and after seeing how easy it would be to terraform Venus and get it more Earth like, they went with it. Venus is now 94% like Earth, with a few variations here and there, but the planet is now habitable and a Alpha Type Base has begun construction.

Icarus Base will be responsible for over 92% of Destroid, Veritech, warship and weapon construction for the SGC once she is built.

The newest Protoculture Matrix has begun construction, the newly grown Flowers of Life being taken from Lantea and taken here, where they are placed onto their pedestals and then connected to the Matrix, which is being constructed.

The SGC Protoculture Matrix is over 3 times the size of the ADF Matrix, but it is taking time to get built.

Icarus Base has only just started construction since it has taken three months to get Venus habitable for humans to live on and Icarus will not be completed for another two and half months. But when built, she will more then be worth the time and resources spent on building her.

The Human Form Replicators have since been sent to the planets selected for the Alpha Type Bases and started constructing them simultaneously. The Alpha Type Bases are now nearing operational capacity and will soon have their assigned personal working in their halls. The Beta Bases on the other hand was being handled by the Tirolian construction drones and they were nearing the 62% completion point and would soon be capable of mining the ever precious Trinium and Naquada Earth desperately needs to get her warships and newest toys built.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica has gotten a slight upgrade as well, with the newly build Reflex Furnace providing enough energy for the outpost to fire her supply of improved Ancient Drone weapons. Also, a Forge has been added to the Ancient Outpost and has already started replacing the old style Ancient Drones for the newer ones found by the ADF.

It will take over a month and a half to replace all of the Drones with these newer model Drones. The Ancient Outpost can hold over 75,000 Drones, perhaps even more as some parts of the Outpost have been covered by ice and snow, making finding out how massive the facility is a bit of a problem. For now though, exploration of the facility has been put on the back burner as more important projects require attention.

The Pendragons have drastically increased in number, now there being no less then 450 of them in service, 400 staying on Lantea with 50 coming to Earth for the Daedalus's to carry.

The ADF herself has now increased her air-wing from 250 Veritech pilots to over 500 with the newest recruits coming from Neo-Macross and also from Earth. Also, many of those injured during the Siege of Atlantis have made full recoveries thanks to Dr. Carson and the newest member of the medical team, Dr. Jennifer Keller. However, some members were just too badly injured to return to active duty, even with the incredible technology of Atlantis and the Tirolean technologies Zor gave to the ADF.

Most of those members have become the newest members of the control room staff, wishing to serve the ADF, even if they couldn't fight anymore. Those that remained who couldn't fight anymore were given honorable discharges and they then went back to Neo-Macross and have created new lives for themselves.

The replacements for those who are unable to preform their duties anymore were put through hell and back, toughening them up for life here in Pegasus, which is a lot more dangerous then the Milky Way right now.

The Macross returned back to Pegasus with all of the ADF commanders still there, the IOA having backed down after O'Neill personally made it very clear to them that the ADF's independence was also backed up by the President and a majority of the other nations apart of the Stargate program and so the IOA begrudgingly accepted that Atlantis was now out of their control.

However, a surprising addition to the ADF was Richard Woolsey, the chosen spokesperson between the SGC, IOA and the ADF. After backing the ADF claim to independence, it was assumed the IOA would cut Woolsey out for not backing them up. However, Weir immediately nominated Woolsey to be their link between the governments of Earth and the government of the ADF.

Woolsey had jumped at the opportunity and hadn't regretted it since. He was a in utter awe of the glory of Atlantis and worked hard and diligently to compose the reports for Earth about the city. He had surprisingly acclimated to the atmosphere and command style of Atlantis with little difficulty, something no one at the SGC though him capable of considering how by the book that man was.

He had some problems at first, but quickly altered to his new environment and was fast becoming a well respected member of the ADF. It was also helped by the fact that a number of ADF personal had reached out to try and help Woolsey. It wasn't a well kept secret his vote is what helped the ADF get their independence and still have a good relationship with Earth, something that might not have come about without his help. The ADF probably would still have their freedom, but a frosty and quite possibly even hostile relationship with Earth right now if not for Woolsey, so the ADF personal tried to help him out. Woolsey had accepted the help and found himself enjoying his newest position.

Woolsey had a odd position in the ADF. He would be invited to see some of the most important meetings and would even be asked for his opinion on certain matters, but in actuality he had no real authority here on Atlantis. He was mainly here to report on what the situation here in Pegasus and on occasion he would even go off-world to negotiate with certain trading partners.

Atlantis herself was doing quite well, the scars of the attack by the Wraith having been completely repaired and now was operating much better now that the energy equivalent of a ZPM was flowing through her power cables. All of her weapons systems were full operational now, so if the Wraith did attack they would find themselves facing a large swarm of golden Ancient Drone weapons aimed right at their faces.

The Platos still hadn't been cleared for any military operations and were still stuck patrolling the borders of their territory for anything interesting. The search of any new Ancient technology was still ongoing. A vast majority of the Ancient facilities had been destroyed during the Wraith-Lantean war, but a few of them were still around, much like the one on M39-113. Also, during a search through one of the lower piers, a secret laboratory was discovered along with several data files pertaining to a number of secret facilities had been built without the Lantean Council aware of their existence.

The laboratory and the facilities had all been built by an Ancient by the name of Janus, a trouble maker with a penchant for creating amazing devices that didn't work out the way Janus thought they would. He had created a number of devices that the Council deemed too dangerous to ever be used and so tried to keep a closer eye on him, but Janus was crafty and somehow managed to create a series of secret facilities to try and find a way to tip the war back into the Lanteans favor. He obviously failed, but whatever he created inside those secret facilities was bound to be powerful and more the likely dangerous.

So far, none of Janus's secret facilities had been located as of yet, and the security walls in his laboratory were proving very hard to crack, but the ADF was still working on finding out exactly what Janus's lab held and where his secret facilities were located.

The Macross herself had also joined in the search for any new Ancient tech they can get their hands on and they were the ones that found an extremely powerful piece of Ancient technology.

It was a giant satellite device, being easily larger then even a Goa'uld Ha'tak. It was discovered that this had been one of dozens of defense satellites in the Lantea system that had constructed and used to fight the Wraith during the first siege of Atlantis. The satellite had been towed back to Lantea and was currently being studied.

Gloval had green lit a new Project that Lang had proposed called "Project Armageddon." The Project was designed to try and create a more powerful and focused version of the Reflex Cannon for the Macross to use. Dr. Lang thought theorized that the Ancient Defense satellite was the missing link he needed to create this new weapon type.

So far, things were not going well. The defense satellite was badly damage and currently undergoing repairs to get it fully operational and at that point, Lang could finally start developing the new weapon. Until that point, all he could do was wait and experiment while waiting for the satellite weapon to be fully repaired.

The SGC and the ADF had seen the value in the defense satellite and had found the schematics for the device and already, plans for orbital satellite defense networks for both Earth and Lantea were in the works. It would be around 7 and a half months before the satellite defenses would be operational. Until that point, the Platos and the Macross would simply continue on doing their patrols.

As for Neo-Macross, life could not be going better. They had a abundance of food, they were still alive and currently the first movie to be filmed off of Earth was already in production. It would be a cliche action thriller, but considering what had happened over the course of a year and half, the ADF members needed something to talk about other then the current state of war.

O'Neill sighed as he stabilized his thoughts and got back to work, the towering pile of paperwork on his desk seemingly a mile tall.

 **Location: Orilla.**

Zor paused as he stared at a row of pedestals containing blooming Flowers of Life, his scanners quickly scanning the Flowers and after determining there was nothing wrong with these Flowers, he quickly walked away as he went down the whitish-silver colored hallways that dominated all of Orilla.

Zor then began to think about all that has happened since he journeyed with the Asgard back to their homeworld.

Orilla had been so far beyond anything he has ever seen, save for Atlantis. The sheer amount of technological excellence along with the incredible beauty of the planet had left Zor in awe.

He had then been beamed down to the surface of the planet and into the science center of Orilla. There, waiting for him was over fifty Asgardians scientists who awaited for the knowledge that was about to be bestowed upon them.

Zor then began to teach, telling the Asgard about what the Flowers of Life were, where they came from, what was the exact environment that the Flowers required to thrive and finally, what was needed to build a Protoculture Matrix.

Zor had been impressed by the Asgardians ability to learn and adapt to the incredible amount of new knowledge he had presented them. In only a few weeks the Asgardians had learned everything Zor had taught to the ADF and soon, there was nothing left for Zor to tell them about the Flowers and Protoculture itself. Then he had moved onto cloning and he taught them how to use Protoculture to make sure their new cloned bodies would not have any of the flaws and problems that their current bodies did. After checking out the medical files the Asgard had given to Zor, he was finally capable of seeing just how dire of a situation the Asgard were in.

Their bodies were being to fail them and soon it would get to the point their minds would start degrading and within three years, the Asgardians would die a slow and painful death. Or rather, they would if Zor hadn't arrived with the secrets of Robotechnology in his possession.

While Zor had been teaching he had also begun construction of the Asgardian Protoculture Matrix and he had started planting the new Flowers of Life while also teaching the Asgardians with extremely detailed instructions on how to care for the Flowers and also how to proliferate new generations of the Flowers of Life.

It had been a long three months, but Zor was extremely pleased with the results of his efforts.

The Asgardian Protoculture Matrix had been activated three days ago and already the newly refined Protoculture energy cells were being put to good use by using them to create the first of the perfected Asgardian bodies.

In only a few weeks, the entire Asgardian race would receive their new perfected bodies and this would ensure the survival of their entire race.

On the Asgardian side of things, this was nothing short of a miracle. They had been searching for centuries for a cure to their genetic degradation and finally, at long last, one had been found.

The first of the Asgardians to receive the newly perfected bodies was the Asgard High Council and they were astounded by the how well the bodies preformed.

The newer perfect Asgardian bodies stood a little over 4 and half feet tall, and now they were more muscular and also, each Asgardian no longer had their previous pale completion, now each Asgardian body had a slight golden tint to it while green glowing veins could almost be seen underneath their skin. But the best part about these bodies was the fact that they were completely free from cellular degradation and also the numerous other diseases that the Asgardians had been dealing with.

The Asgardians were truly thankful Zor and showed him only the greatest of honors for saving their race, but he insisted that he had only done what he thought was correct.

Zor had then told the Asgardians that since their bodies where now enhanced by Protoculture, they would now have to start ingesting a certain compound he had created to help the Zentraedi with their own cloned bodies.

The compound was a simple tasteless paste that had a light green coloring to it. The Asgard quickly found a way to incorporate the compound into their small geometrical shaped blocks of sustenance that the Asgard already ate. They found that it did not effect the taste of their food and the habit of getting their daily dosage of the compound was quickly no longer a concern.

The Asgard have since shown that they are fully capable of caring and maintain the Matrix and so do not require Zor anymore, but they asked him to stay a little while longer. They truly enjoyed Zor's pleasant and humble demeanor.

However, Zor had said that he needs to return to the ADF and help them out. He has had fun being here these last few months, but it is time for him to go home.

Although disappointed Zor would not be staying with them, the Asgard respected his wishes and understood his reasoning for wanting to go back, so they said they shall return him to Atlantis.

The Asgard said they have a surprise of Zor and told him to wait in the main viewing area of the main city of Orilla.

Zor was now heading there, curious at what the Asgard have planned for him.

He arrived and when he was what was there he stopped.

Floating in plain view above the city was a massive Asgardian warship, but it was much different to previous Asgardian warships.

For one thing, it was over twice the size of the warship that brought him here to Orilla, his scanners telling him the vessel was 3,750 meters long, outclassing anything previously fielded by the Asgard. Also, the head of the warship was a bit different to the O'Neill or the Beliskner class. The head was a bit thicker then an O'Neill class warships head, having a thick frontal part, but having two larger sections added onto the middle part of the head of the warship, creating a H like shape.

The vessel just radiated supreme technological excellence and superiority, a feeling well associate with the Asgard as one of the most advanced civilizations in the history of this reality.

"Impressed?" Thor asked Zor as he walked over to Zor.

"Very. What is she?" Zor asked, completely intrigued by this new warship.

"She was the prototype of a new type of warship we built a few months before the defeat of the Replicators at the Battle of Dakara. The O'Neill class is a powerful warship, but we needed something more, so using the little Ancient knowledge we have access due via the knowledge we have from the two times O'Neill absorbed the Ancient database, we created a warship beyond anything we have ever created previously. She has a general performance is excess of five times that of the O'Neill. However, we didn't get around to completing her and once the Replicators we defeated, we turned all available resources towards curing ourselves. Once you arrived and we were assured of our races survival, we decided to complete this warship as a way too show the galaxy the Asgard are still alive and stronger then ever. We decided to name this new class of warships the Zor Dreadnought class and this particular vessel is going to be my personal flagship and as such, I decided to name her the Aria." Thor said, shocking Zor.

"You decided to name her the Aria?" Zor asked, unsure if he heard Thor correctly.

"Indeed. We wished to honor you and after hearing how your chosen mate was a defender of liberty and justice and how she devoted herself to pursuing these goals, I thought it was the perfect name." Thor explained, hoping he hadn't done something to offend Zor.

Zor silently turned and looked towards the now named Aria and said, "You couldn't be more right. I know, Aria would have been honored to have her name proudly displayed on a instrument of peace keeping. From living you and the other Asgardians these last few months, I see know that all the praise and honor the Tau'ri sing of you is not even close to the truth. You are a kind, compassionate and caring race who fights to keep everyone safe. Thank you, for honoring Aria in this way."

Thor nodded and said, "No matter what Zor, forever will you be remembered in the halls of the Asgard as the being who saved us when all hope had vanished. The Asgard will never forget our debt to you. If you ever require aid, call and the Asgard shall answer."

Zor nodded and said, "I shall remember that."

Thor then clicked a button and suddenly the two vanished in a blue flash of light as a musical chime sounded around them.

The two reappeared on-board the Aria's bridge and a few minutes later, the gigantic warship slowly moved out of Orilla's atmosphere.

Within moments, the Aria left the planet of her construction and once far enough away, then Aria generated a large hyperspace window and quickly entered into the tear in space and disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Location: Unknown.**

Rick swore a little as bright bolts of energy slammed into his shields, draining their strength even farther in their already exhausted state.

Rick then maneuvered his Pendragon into an asteroid field in hopes of shacking off his pursuer, but it was all for naught as his attacked followed him with all the single-mindedness and tenacity of a serial killer.

Rick then sent a mental commanded and with incredible speed and fluidity, the Pendragon morphed and shifted around, transforming the plane into a humanoid robot.

The Pendragon's Battleoid mode was vastly different then the Valkyrie she had descended from. The Pendragon was much thinner and less bulky, each joint and metal muscle strand a work of art and engineering designed to maximize the mobility and maneuvering of the Pendragon.

The transformation process was quickly completed, the large crescent shaped visor that represented the Pendragon's eyes flashing green as the Battleoid prepared for battle.

Rick grabbed his gun pod and leveled it towards his attacker, a white and yellow Pendragon with a hauntingly familiar Jolly Roger symbol on the back of the plane.

Suddenly, this Pendragon too began to transform and Rick fired off a number of shots towards the Pendragon, but the Pendragon transformed in such a way the forwards of momentum of the Pendragon carried the Pendragon out of Rick's shots.

The other Pendragon finished transforming, the Jolly Roger symbol clearly mounted on the armor in the front of the Veritech. The Pendragons head popped out, a familiar model with four beam barrels on the head while the two green eye like visors flashed as the Pendragon prepared for battle.

Rick cursed for blowing his chance and began to fire off a stream of energy blasts towards the other Pendragon while also firing all of his remaining missiles towards the Pendragon.

The opposing Pendragon gabbed it's own gun pod and did the exact same thing, a massive amount of explosions rippling outwards as the missile struck one another and the energy bolts missed each other.

Rick flew to his right, his bright pink-red thrusters built into the feet of his Veritech flaring as he dashed across the surface of a asteroid.

The enemy Veritech flew after him, the two gun pods spinning around so fast they were merely a blur as the thousands of energy bolts flew off into space aiming to destroy their targeted Veritech.

Rick managed to get his gun pod into the right position so that the energy bolts slammed into the other Veritech, causing the light-green energy shield to flare up as it absorbed the energy.

The opposing Veritech quickly got out of the line of fire and disappeared from Rick's view.

Rick was now on the defensive, the enemy Veritech could reappear at any time and in a asteroid field like this, there was a dozen different ways that Veritech could launch a sneak attack at Rick's back.

Rick then transformed his Pendragon into Guardian mode and flew off, keeping a close look at his scanners for his opponent.

Rick flew out of the asteroid field, trying to get away from a place where his opponent could launch a sneak attack at any moment when suddenly energy bolts came screaming by his side once more.

Rick swore as he transformed back into Battleoid mode and swung his gun pod towards the fast approaching enemy Pendragon.

Rick was angry, not at his opponent, but at himself for allowing himself to be so easily maneuvered into a trap like this. Hie opponent knew exactly what Rick would do once he disappeared into the asteroid field. Rick's first instinct was to leave the asteroid field as quickly as possible to try and get out into the open where there was less places to hide.

Rick had been played like a fiddle, but when he thought about it, if there was anyone who knew him enough to play him in such a way, it was the one he faced right now.

The two Veritechs fired off their gun pods towards one another, the bright blue bolts of energy striking their shields and causing them to flare as they struggled to hold against the onslaught of of energy.

Rick's shields were the first to fail, considering Rick had been struck many times before this lat encounter.

The bright bolts of energy then began to tear into the Pendragon's frame, blowing away parts and pieces of the frame with ruthless efficiency.

Rick tried to move his Pendragon out of the way, but the energy bolts followed him and continued to destroy his Pendragon, even while Rick's own energy bolts were tearing into the attacking Pendragon with equal ferocity.

However, in the end there can only be one and with a final energy bolt to the center of the Pendragon, or where Rick sat, the Pendragon exploded in a massive fireball.

Rick sighed as the simulation ended and the top of his canopy opened up, showing that Rick was currently inside a model of a Pendragon cockpit.

The simulator was one Rodney had designed and created to try and get the new recruits and the Veritech pilots ready for combat by allowing them to fly as if they are in actual combat. It has so far been a success and a whole area of around 1,000 square feet in the western most pier of Atlantis has been turned into a simulation area, where pilots can come and train in hyper-realistic combat simulations as training for not only the Pendragons but also the Destroids as well. The ADF had quickly given this technology to the SGC, but their training room won't be ready for a while.

Suckers.

Currently, Rick and Roy are in the training room on-board the Macross, who is currently in orbit around a lifeless planet that has a large amount of Trinium and Naquada in her crust. Scans of the planet have revealed the planet has no atmosphere whatsoever and there is no Stargate on the planet. The Macross has used her newly integrated Asgard Transport Beams to beam down a few construction Drones to begin build a Beta type base. The Macross will then go to a planet that has a Stargate and if there is no life on the planet, beam away that Stargate and return to this planet with the new Stargate.

After meeting with the SGC, several new technologies became available to the ADF, like Intergalactic Hyperdrive technology, Asgard Beaming technology, Improved Sensors, and tractor beams. This tech was quickly integrated into the ADF space forces, who liked all the new toys to play with.

Rick saw Roy get out of the other simulator and walk over to him. Roy had gotten his own Pendragon built from the parts of Skull One, allowing the old girl to continue flying on, even if she did have a few new bells and whistles.

"Not bad flying out there Rick. You have really improved since you joined up." Roy said as he and Rick then started to leave the area.

"Thanks Roy, but I still have a way to go before I close to you in terms of flying abilities. If that had been real combat I would be nothing but an expanding cloud of gas right about now." Rick said as the two entered into the locker room and began to change out of their pilot suits.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get there eventually. It took me years to hone my skills to the level you are at. Give it time." Roy said as he put on his regular uniform.

"I know Roy. Max and Be have been coming along nicely. They will be getting their own command positions soon." Rick said as he finished putting on his won uniform.

"Yeah, especially Max. That kid is practically made for a command position." Roy said as the two left the locker room.

"Yep. He now has a kill count almost as high as my own, considering I was piloting Veritechs for a few months before him and that is saying a lot about his skill. He has 135 confirmed Dart kills while I have 154 confirmed kills. He is also has a cool, calm head when under fire. He is definitely going to be a squadron leader soon." Rick said as the two men walked towards the transporter booth that would take them to the mess hall.

"I agree. Now, Ben on the other hand. He has a lot to learn before he can become a squadron leader. He has the skill and the tenacity, but he is a bit too headstrong for his own good. One day he might be a leader, but right now, he has too much too learn." Roy said as the two entered into the teleporter booth where Roy clicked one of the glowing icons that represented another teleporter booth.

Instantly the doors closed and transported the two men across the Macross to the mess hall.

Roy and Rick stepped out of the booth and continued their conversation.

"Unfortunately, your right about Ben. It'll be a while before Ben becomes a leader." Rick said as the two entered into the mess hall.

"Yep. So, have you tried out those new Cyclones yet? Amazing pieces of technology." Roy said as the two grabbed their plates and began to put food onto them.

"Yeah, I had a hour long drive through the woods on the main land. Best ride I have ever had that wasn't in an aircraft." Rick said as the two continued down the line.

"Huh, I heard a few of the guys talking those second generation Destroids the tech heads cooked up. Pretty nice machines if you ask me, but they are no Pendragon." Roy said as the two finished up and then walked over to one of the tables near the holographic window that showed the blackness of outer-space.

"Yeah, those new Monster Destroids are insane. A battleship cannon on a infantry unit? What kind of madman cooks something like that up?" Rick asked as the two sat down to begin eating.

Meanwhile, in his laboratory Rodney was cackling like an insane mad scientist when he suddenly sneezed. Whipping his nose, the Canadian scientists decided to take a break from his latest project. Whatever it was, it was bound to be something of insane power.

"What about the Mordred? The shear amount of weapons on that thing is insane. That chest mounted beam cannon I heard has the firepower of ten of the old Guardian Destroids combined into one." Roy said.

"True, true, but the Ascalon is even more insane. The Tomahawk was already a powerful machine, but adding in a Spartan was just pure madness. The Ascalon has around the firepower of three of the old Tomahawks, at bare minimum. I think our scientists are all a little insane." Rick countered.

"Yeah, no kidding. When you let scientists off their leash and let do whatever they want with all this advanced technology, this is what you get. Not that I'm complaining, it gives me plenty of new stuff that makes my life as a pilot that much easier. Hey, did you hear about the new Super Packs for the Pendragons?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Aren't the Super Packs supposed to boost the Pendragons combat performance by 250% or something like that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, around there. However, the Super Packs are proving difficult to perfect. They say it will be a while before the Super Packs are ready for field testing." Roy sighed, remembering how difficult the Pendragon Super Packs were proving to perfect compared to the old Valkyrie Super Packs.

The Valkyrie Super Packs were simply integrating large engines and weapons mounts onto the Valkyries frame, nothing too special. However, the Pendragon Super Packs are a entirely different beast altogether.

For one, the Pendragon Super Packs are several times more powerful then the original Super Packs for the Valkyries. The Jumper class engines the Pendragon Super Packs carry giving off several thousand times more thrust then the old Super Packs could ever dream of producing. The power cores of the Pendragon have to be connected to the Super Pack, something the old Super Packs didn't have to do. This means once the Super Pack is connected to the Pendragon, it is impossible to remove it unless you want catastrophic damage to be done to the Pendragon. Also, the mental interface system has to be recalibrated to account for the weight and mass of the Super Pack on the Pendragon, while the AI now has the entire Super Pack system to manage on top of the Pendragon's many systems that can go wrong at any given time. All in all, it is proving a little tricky to perfect the Super Packs.

However, there is progress and the Super Packs will be completed one day.

The two men then fell into comfortable silence as they ate their food, their thoughts about the calm they are currently experiencing and how these peaceful days are treasured by all.

However, the days of peace shall be ending soon, as the next phase of the ADF-Wraith War will soon begin. New players shall enter onto the field while old ones are moved into new positions.

Battles shall be won and lost as the war continues on. Mistakes shall be made that have terrible consequences on the future.

However, through it all, the ADF shall stand, proud and strong while the SGC and the Asgard stand beside them in this conflict.

The enemies of the Tau'ri have much to fear, for not only does the SGC have new levels of power, but the Asgard have been saved from death and their strength shall grow to be greater then ever before.

Those that challenge the might of the Tau'ri shall discover, the Asgard stand by the children of Earth and soon, an Ancient power thought long extinguished shall be reborn.

The days ahead shall prove very interesting indeed.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**

 **The Asgard have a new battleship and are going to live on! I always hated how the Asgard died. I mean, I loved those little guys. They had been apart of the Stargate franchise almost since the very beginning of the series and then they ended SG-1 with the death of all of them, including Thor!**

 **Thor was by far, one of my favorite characters in the entire franchise and so having to say good bye to him was hard.**

 **But worry not, for the powers of Fanfiction shall keep our favorite little grey buddy alive, although he isn't so small now and no longer grey, but still, he is the Thor we all know and love.**

 **Also, new tech for the SGC and the ADF! I really liked the Destroids in the Macross saga, so creating my own version was fun. I think my favorite is the Ascalon design. Tell me your thoughts, which one of the Destroids, both cannon and in my story, are your favorite.**

 **Not much else, besides Woolsey joining the ADF and going to Atlantis much sooner then in cannon.**

 **I really liked how they had Woolsey evolve as time went on. He went from a by the book jackass to a caring man who fought for those under his command. I also really loved that one episode where Woolsey and Ronon are talking about mission reports and Ronon just keeps dodging Woolsey at every turn, but in the end gave a mission report, with his usual brand of Ronon humor. Gosh I love Atlantis. Such a great series. So, of course, cancelled before their time.**

 **Any way, as usual if you have comments, criticism or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Runner Stops

**Hello All!**

 **Here we are with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **And with that, on this the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Runner Stops.**

 **February 28, 2006. 0300 Hours. Location: P3M-736**

The cool nighttime air did not alleviate the irritation Major Even Lorne as the ever incorrigible botanist Dr. Parrish continued to ramble on and on about how important the samples of planets were. They were simple plants, Lorne saw no way they could help them win against the Wraith.

However he then remembers the large Cyclone armor he wore was powered by Protoculture power cells, which were made from plants and he quickly shut up.

Lorne and Parrish had gated to this world after the M.A.L.P. had come through and made sure it was safe for human exploration. Well, safe is a relative term on this planet. The planet is exposed to insane amounts of UV radiation and so it is dangerous to walk around for long periods of time when the sun is up and you are not wearing a Cyclone suit or one of the old style Hazmat suits. Lorne had heard a better version of those giant fifty pound suits is being tested out, but he doesn't now of sure.

Ever since Area 51 was moved to Moon Base Granada back on Earth's moon, a lot of crazy things have been created.

There was a thin small laser knife that Cyclone could use, but it was determined that it was too power hungry. And then they created a particle shotgun that when fired, exploded and nearly killed three people. They were fine, but they immediately applied for a transfer out of that lab. Another thing they tried to create was a bubble shield. Throw it against the ground and a shield will pop out, keeping civilians safe from enemy fire. However the shield generator also exploded when turned on and set an entire laboratory on fire.

With all the insane things those nerds back in Moon Base Granada are cooking up, a better hazmat suit is more then likely somewhere in that labyrinth of madness.

Nothing too substantial has happened in the two months since Zor came back to Atlantis from Orilla. The Asgard had begin construction on four more Zor class Dreadnoughts, but they are still a month away from completion at the very least.

A small detachment of 3 O'Neill class warships was sent to Earth's solar system. Inside these warships was some of the Asgard's smartest and best scientific minds. They quickly docked at Moon Base Granada and began the lengthy process of educate Earth's scientists on the science behind many of the their greatest technologies, that way one day they may be able to improve their technologies and create newer ones all on their own.

Another small detachment of three O'Neill class warships was sent to Atlantis, where they docked with Moon Base ALUCE and then a vast majority were transported down to Atlantis. Once there, they were led to vacant laboratories where they began to try and decode the Ancient database on Atlantis. Atlantis was home to greatest collection of knowledge in the known universe and even though the Asgard were not going anywhere soon, they were still very much intrigued by the thought of what the Ancient database contains.

So, the very long process of decoding the Ancient database began, Asgard and Earth scientist helping each other out in their pursuit of knowledge.

The ADF had a plethora of Destroids now, easily having over 1,000 total Destroids of the six classes all built and ready to fight with their pilots. The SGC has around 1,000 Destroids now at the numerous bases spread around their little section of the Milky Way galaxy. Pendragon count has risen to around 500 for the ADF as the newest pilots graduated and were declared fit for combat. The SGC has around 400 Pendragons, most of them at airfields on the bases where the SGC has built, due to the Daedalus warships not even close to being completed.

Due to Earth's lack of warships, the ADF has decided to lend them a few of their own. The _Plato_ class warships Tartaros and Enterprise have been assigned to the SGC until the Daedalus class warships have been completed and made ready for combat.

The remaining _Plato_ class warships and the Macross have continued to patrol their small section of Pegasus for Janus's secret laboratories, but so far, not a single trace of their existence has been found. The logs in Janus's secret lab in Atlantis have been less then forthcoming with anything even closely resembling to a address of the labs. Actually, the logs have revealed almost nothing so far. Not a single clue to where the labs are located or even what might be in them. Janus was extremely paranoid the council might one may find his logs, so he made almost impossible for any information to be found in his logs. It was extremely aggravating for the ADF, but they did find one thing of interest though.

What they found was a small, 4-inch-by-4-inch-by-2-inch big smooth object. When testing what it might be, it was discovered the device was a set of schematics for a space fighter sized hyperdrive. Normally such a thing would be impossible, the energy drain was too great along with the near impossibility of making a fighter sized hyperdrive actually function without destroying the fighters ability to function completely.

However, Janus had somehow managed to do the impossible and the ADF was currently testing out a tweaked version for their Pendragon's when their Super Packs are completed.

If this works, it will allow fighters to launch lightning quick raids against the Wraith with near immutability. So far, the testing has actually been going good, so it will only be a short while before the Drives are completed and then the Pendragons will have a new toy to play with.

Back to Major Lorne, he sighed as he held his A-55 across his chest, wishing for something more exciting then hearing yet another lecture about how important these stupid plants where.

Be careful what you wish for, for sometimes it comes true.

"Major!" Parrish shouted out in fear, causing Lorne to activate his shields and run over, his A-55 primed and ready to slay anything that might be a threat.

When he got over to Parrish, he saw a single dead Wraith, the skin starting to peel and a small swarm of fly like creatures buzzing around.

"Alright Doc. We are heading back to the gate, now. Coffin, do you read?" Lorne said.

"Yeah." came the reply.

"Any activity?" Lorne asked, eyeing the Wraith and more specifically, the large burn hole on his chest.

"No sir." Came the reply.

"Well, I got a dead sucker here, looks KIA, no older then a day old. We heading back." Lorne said as a place a marker down for the return investigation.

"Alright Doc. Let's get you back to the gate." Lorne said as he started t led the Dr. back.

"I don't understand." Parrish said as he was being led back to the gate.

"Neither do I. All I know is, he didn't do that to himself." Lorne said as he continued to lead the Dr. back to the gate, cursing that the thick foliage of this forest planet made it impossible for him to transform into hover bike mode.

Unknown to either of the two retreating ADF members, watching them was a figure covered in shadows, holding a futuristic looking hand gun in his right hand.

The figure watched the two go back towards the gate and after a little while, the figure moved back into shadows, the harsh radiation of this planet masking his signature. He disappeared like a ghost, as if he had never been there.

 **1000 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Back on Atlantis, Dr. Beckett had just finished doing an autopsy of the body and gave his report.

Normally, a dead Wraith is no issue. However, the way this one was killed was a bit worrying.

A burnt hole in the chest, a clear sign of an energy weapon, like the ones used by the ADF. It was the fear of the ADF high Command that someone has somehow gotten their hands on ADF weaponry. They didn't want to give such advanced technology to the people of this galaxy, not until they knew more about the people who lived here.

"After finishing my autopsy of the body, I have concluded that a ADF weapons was not the cause of the Wraith's death." Carson said, causing the other assembled to sigh in relief.

"The bast mark contains a type of particle energy. The weapon that killed this Wraith has a similar energy output to our own laser magnums, but ultimately the energy is too different to be one of ours." McKay said as he showed them the energy remnants Carson had sent to him.

"So, whoever killed this Wraith uses a weapons similar to our own laser magnums, but it was built in this galaxy. Got it." Sheppard said.

"Yes. I think we should try to find who killed this Wraith. They have a very powerful energy weapon in handgun form, who knows what they might have?" McKay said.

"Agreed. Making an alliance with a civilization advanced enough to create handguns of this level is something I can get behind." Sheppard added his won two cents.

"Alright. If that is your wish." Weir said.

Sheppard nodded and then meeting soon came to a close. Sheppard was leaving the meeting room when he saw Ford in his Cyclone armor leading his new team towards the gate.

Sheppard smiled, Ford had come a long way since he had arrived here on Atlantis. After his brave actions in defending Atlantis, Ford had gotten promoted and given command of his own team, AR-54.

It was a little bittersweet seeing Ford no longer on his team, but Sheppard was happy Ford was making a name for himself as a good commander. Sheppard saw a bright future in Ford as a commander.

However, Ford leaving AR-1 left a hole Sheppard's team, which would need to be filled soon. None of the candidates that had applied was what Sheppard was looking for, so the search continued for the new fourth member of Sheppard's team.

Sheppard left to go get suited up in his own Cyclone armor which is what Teyla and McKay what Teyla and McKay were doing.

Sheppard quickly arrived at the armory and punched the buttons into his locker, causing the large metal container to open and showing the large mechanical armor inside.

The armor was colored black and silver with a silver Pegasus painted onto the right shoulder. Sheppard thought it looked ridiculously cool.

Sheppard then watched as the armor split open, the chest and leg components popping open so that Sheppard could slip inside.

Sheppard slid his left arm inside the arm and then got his right arm inside as well and then felt was the armor slide the chest plate over his chest as the other sections of the armor reformed back into their normal positions.

Several different small screens appeared before Sheppard's eyes as the armor ran several self diagnosis scans over the armor to make sure everything was working correctly.

Once the AI had confirmed the armor was running perfectly, the AI transferred all command and control to Sheppard and he got out of the locker, stopping only to pick up his three hand weapons and then moving out, his A-55 rifle attached to the back of his waist.

Teyla in her own dark purple and tan Cyclone armor and McKay in his dark blue with sky blue Cyclone soon joined him and the three made their way to the gate.

Chuck saw them enter the gate room and with practiced ease, punched in the gate symbols on his console.

The corresponding symbols on the gate flashed into existence one by one until seven were dialed and then the familiar blue water-like energy flew forth, going 15 feet away from the gate and then stopping and hanging there for a second before receding backwards and then collecting in the arch of the gate, creating a puddle like surface held in place by the arch of the gate.

The three members of Ar-1 quickly moved and went through the gate and disappeared.

 **Location: P3M-736**

The three members of AR-1 left the gate and walked onto P3M-736.

The was incredibly bright and bared down upon the humans that had dared to tread upon this planet.

"Radiation on this planet is incredibly high. How that plants still live and thrive on this planet is a mystery." McKay commented as he ran several scans.

"A questions of the botanists. Let's go find our mystery killer." Sheppard said as the three began the long hike to the area where the Wraith as killed.

 **1200 Hours.**

AR-1 finally arrived at the area and began to search the immediate vicinity for any clue.

Sheppard was currently looked at the ground for any tracks he could follow, but found nothing so far.

"The particle readings have faded away into nothing. I knew this was a waste of time. The Wraith was killed too long ago. If we had found it only a hour after it had been killed, maybe we could have followed the particle trail, but it's almost completely gone by now." McKay complained as he squatted down near where the Wraith had been found dead.

"Worth a try. Teyla, did you find anything?" Sheppard asked.

"No. No tracks, no trail, nothing. It was if the Wraith was killed by a ghost." Teyla said.

"Well, we know we are dealing with a professional then. Probably has a lot of experience hunting and hiding his trail. We'll just have to continue looking. Let's move over here." Sheppard said as he pointed towards some rocks.

"Hey Sheppard. Can we stop too eat? I didn't have breakfast." McKay asked.

Sheppard sighed and said, "Sure McKay. Five minute break and then back to it."

McKay nodded as he sat down and took off his helmet and then opened his supply of three Turkey sandwiches too eat.

Sheppard and Teyla also sat down and opened their own supply of food and began to eat, a small feeling of unease present in their minds.

It felt as if someone was watching them.

Without warning, several small red bolts of energy shot out and struck McKay, knocking him unconscious.

Teyla and Sheppard reached for their helmets, but where quickly stunned and knocked out before they had a chance to put of their helmets and reactivate heir shields.

Before Sheppard fell unconscious, he saw a tall figure approaching the three ADF members, but he fell unconscious before he had a chance too see who it was.

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Unknown.**

Sheppard groaned as he came back to the land of the living, noticing that his Cyclone armor was missing somehow.

He felt thick strands of rope wrapped around him and felt the back of two other people behind him.

He heard Teyla and McKay groan as they began to wake up as well and assess their situation.

He then heard a noise and turned his head to the left to see a man putting on some kind of a ointment. He was tall, being somewhere above 6 feet tall. he had long brown dreadlocks on his head, green eyes and few specks of dirt on the back of his neck from where Sheppard could see. The Cyclone armors where stashed to the right side of the cave, far outside of Sheppard's ability to reach.

The man turned and saw Sheppard was awake, stared for a few seconds and then went back to putting on his ointment.

"Hi. Name's Lt. Colonel John Sheppard of the Atlantis Defensive Forces. You?" Sheppard asked.

The man had finished putting on his ointment and then turned and walked over to just a few feet from Sheppard, a P91 on his hip, likely taken from the Cyclones.

He just stared at Sheppard and then said, "Lt. Colonel?"

"My military rank." Sheppard explained.

"Specialist, Ronon Dex." The man now identified as Ronon said.

"Ex-military?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. Once. What are you doing on this planet?" Ronon asked.

"We are looking for the person that killed a Wraith with an energy weapon. We wish to find out who gave them that weapon so we might be able to create an alliance with them." Teyla said.

"Well, you found him." Ronon said as he pulled out a futuristic looking pistol that made a sharp noise as it powered up.

"Now, you said Atlantis. Do you mean the home of the Ancestors?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah. We live there. Been there for over a year now. Nice place." Sheppard said.

"Explains you armor. Never seen a armor that advanced before. Took forever for me to figure out the release command for the suits." Ronon said, looking at the Cyclones.

"Yeah. I was wondering how you got us out of the Cyclones." McKay said as he joined the conversation.

"I simply fiddled around with the suit until it opened and you fell out onto your face. I then did the same thing with the other two suits." Ronon said.

"Okay well now. Mr. Ronon. I am sure we can come to some understanding." Sheppard said as he felt Teyla moving her hidden knife up and down the ropes slowly as to not attract attention.

"The only thing I want, is something you cannot give me." Ronon said as he turned away.

"What do you want?" Sheppard asked curious.

Ronon turned and stared at Sheppard and said, "I want this Wraith tracker out of my neck."

Teyla stopped moving her knife and said in slight awe and horror, "You are a Runner."

Ronon looked at her and nodded, saying, "Yeah, I am."

"A Runner?" Sheppard asked, confused.

"When the Wraith came to my planet, they attacked and destroyed everything. I was captured trying to defend my planet, but just as the Wraith was feeding on me, for some reason he stopped. I was then taken to a lab where they cut me open. They put a tracker in my neck and then let me loose. They hunted me for sport, until after a while, I stared hunting them in return. I been all over the galaxy, never staying in one place for too long or else the Wraith find me." Ronon explained.

"Beckett can get that tracker out." McKay said, causing Sheppard to hit to try and shut him up.

However, Ronon turned towards McKay and then walked over and got down to his level and said, "Repeat that."

"If anyone can get that tracker out, it's Beckett. His is the best medic in two galaxies." McKay said, greatly unnerved by Ronon's nearness.

Ronon stared at McKay for a few minutes and then said, "Here's what I am going to do. I am going to release you, but keep the other two. You are going to go to the gate and get Beckett and tell him to remove the tracker from me. Try to bring reinforcements, and I am sure you know what I'll due to these two. Do we understand one another?"

"Yeah. Perfectly." McKay said.

"Good." Ronon said as he charged up his gun and stunned both Sheppard and Teyla in the head.

He then cut McKay loose and said, "Be back here in four hours or else."

McKay nodded and then ran off towards the gate, knowing he was on the clock.

 **Time left: Hour and Half.**

McKay was panting heavily, massive sweat marks on his shirt as he had just run almost continuously for an hour and a half before he got to the gate.

After a minute of resting, he punched in the gate address for Atlantis and then ran through the gate once dialed.

 **Location: Atlantis.**

Weir was worried sick, AR-1 hadn't reported for five and a half hours and she was about to send another team to go find them when the gate dialed from P3M-736.

However, what came through was Rodney sans his Cyclone, looking like he just ran a marathon.

"Rodney? What's going on? Where are the others?" Weir asked as she raced down the stairs to reach Rodney.

"They...were...captured...by...a...man...named...Ronon...Dex...Ronon...wants...Beckett...to...remove...a...Wraith...tracker...from...his neck." Rodney said through gasps of breath.

"What?" Weir asked.

"We...need...Beckett...now." Rodney panted out.

A few moments later Beckett was clad in his white and red Cyclone carrying two large briefcases of medical equipment.

"So, If I am to understand correctly, I am too go through the gate with Rodney to go and preform an operation on a dangerous man who has taken Colonel Sheppard and Teyla hostage. Am I missing anything?" Beckett asked.

"No, that's about everything. Take whatever you need to operate. We can't risk messing this up." Weir said.

"I don't think an operating room and a bloody army is going to fit through the gate." Beckett said back as he packed the last few things and then went rushing to get to the gate.

Rodney was there waiting for him clad in his new temporary Cyclone armor and said, "Did you get everything?"

"Aye. Everything I need to operate on a dangerous man on an alien planet with the threat of the death of two of my friends as a way to force my hand." Beckett said in response.

"Listen, I'm sorry for blowing this, I didn't mean to get you in danger."

"Ah, it's alright Rodney. You made a move to try and buy time to save not only yourself, but also both Teyla and Sheppard. It didn't work out the way you hoped it would, but either way, we still have a chance to get through this with no deaths." Beckett said as the gate dialed.

Once the gate was activated. both Beckett and Rodney ran through the gate and where now on P3M-736.

"Alright, led the way." Beckett said.

The two men then went charging through the woods to try and get to Sheppard and Teyla before time ran out.

 **Time left: Five minutes.**

Ronon was waiting for the two of them to arrive, Teyla and Sheppard still tied up, but now awake once more.

"Got here just in time. Leave the armors." Ronon commanded, his gun primed and ready.

"Okay, lad. Take it easy." Beckett said as he got out of his armor while McKay did the same.

Beckett then opened his briefcase and took out a handheld life scanner and said, "Off with the shirt."

Ronon complied and took off his shirt, allowing Beckett to scan the back of his neck.

"That Ancestor technology?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, we call those thing life sigh detectors. Nifty little things." McKay replied.

The device easily located the Wraith tracker and Beckett said, "Alright, I have located the device. I am going to give you a wee bit of sedative to numb the pain."

"No, just cut it out." Ronon said.

"Son, listen to me. The tracker is right by your spinal cord. One flinch and..." Beckett started to say before Ronon cut him off.

"I won't flinch. Now cut it out." He said.

Beckett sighed and said, "Alright. I'll get my stuff."

Beckett then went and got all the medical equipment he needed ad then before he began said, "Are you sure you don't want a sedative?"

"Yes. Now get to work." Ronon said, his gun still in his hands.

"Alright. Beginning now." Beckett said as he began to cut into Ronon flesh, the lamps on his head giving him the light he needs to operate.

Ronon grimaced in pain, but didn't move. Still as a statue he remained as the operation continued.

For the next half hour, Beckett carefully cut through Ronon's neck and towards the Wraith device.

He then grabbed a pair of medical tweezers and carefully grabbed the exposed device and took it out of Ronon.

He then dropped it into a medical bin and said, "Alright, the device is out. I am now going to close the wound."

Beckett then grabbed a needle holding a silver shining liquid and carefully injected the needle barely into the flesh surrounding the wound.

Compressing the needle, the silver liquid was injected into Ronon. Within seconds, the wound itself sealed up as if it had never been there before.

Beckett removed the needle and said, "All done."

Ronon was surprised and said, "Really?"

Beckett nodded and said, "Aye, I used an injection of medical nanites to repair the damage. Don't worry, now that the wound is closed they'll run out of power and they'll leave your body soon."

Beckett then started to take off his equipment and put them away while Ronon put his shirt back on and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome lad." Beckett said as he got all his equipment put into his suitcases.

However, it was at this moment that disaster struck in the form of dozens of Wraith stun blasts racing through the air.

"Take cover!" Ronon roared as he pushed Beckett to the floor as his returned fire at the Wraith.

McKay got back into his Cyclone and then tore the rope around Sheppard and Teyla, who ran to their own Cyclones and got inside.

Picking up their A-55's, the three ADF members started to return fire, their larger and more powerful weapons tearing apart the Wraith Drones with ease.

"Beckett, get into your Cyclone! We are going to make a break for the gate." Sheppard ordered as he took down a Wraith Drone.

Beckett quickly got into his Cyclone and the five people took off towards the gate, stun blasts flying through the air to hit them.

However, as they were running two Wraith Darts flew in from above and shot their particle cannons at the ADF members.

The two giant explosions erupted underneath the ADF members and not only striped away their battered shields, but also flung them into the air, causing them to ht the ground with giant impacts, stunning and hurting them.

Ronon grabbed Sheppard's A-55 and set it against a large rock and fired towards a Wraith Dart.

The heavy duty particle blasts struck the Dart, tearing into the Dart's thin armor and causing tremendous damage until Ronon hit something important and caused the entire Dart to explode.

The other Dart had swung around and was about to fire at Ronon when a large particle beam struck the Dart and destroyed instantly.

Sheppard had his back mounted particle cannon aimed at the now destroyed Dart as he sighed and fell back onto his back.

Ronon walked over and said, "You done already?"

"Not yet." Sheppard replied as he got back onto his feet, although wobbling a little bit.

Teyla, Rodney and Carson where all alright, but they had to leave this planet right now.

The group of five quickly ran towards the gate, which was guarded by a large group of Wraith Drones. Nothing a barrage of Inferno's cannot handle.

After completely carpet bombing the Wraith Drones into oblivion, the group arrived at the gate and McKay quickly dialed Atlantis.

This it the point where several more Wraith Darts arrived and began to fire at them.

The group wasted no time in sending the IDC and then jumping through the gate, leaving the Wraith behind them.

 **Time: 2200 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Weir was nervous about the fate of AR-1 when the gate opened up with a incoming wormhole. After they received the IDC of AR-1, they lowered the gate shield iris.

A few seconds later, Teyla, McKay, Carson, Sheppard and a unknown man all came jumping through the gate and the moment they were through Sheppard yelled, "Close the Iris!"

Chuck followed orders and within moments the clear gate shield raised across the surface of the puddle that was the activate wormhole in the middle of the Stargate, preventing anything from getting through, as the moment they leave the wormhole their molecules will be splattered all across the shield.

A second later, several massive objects impacted the shield, causing it to flare several times before the wormhole disconnected.

AR-1 lay near the gate, all of them exhausted from the events of that day.

"Sheppard?" Weir asked as she came down the stairs, several guards near the gate.

"Hey Weir. Meet Ronon Dex." Sheppard said as he pointed towards Ronon who was getting up, grunting as several bolts of pain came from the areas he hit when he landed.

"The guy that captured you?" Weir asked, the guards raising their weapons.

"Wait, don't shoot. He may have captured us, but he also saved the lives of me and my team." Sheppard said as he got up and in between himself and the guards.

"How?" Weir asked.

"A Wraith attack team attacked us. Me and the rest of AR-1 along with Beckett got knocked off our feet and stunned because of two Darts. Ronon took my A-55 and destroyed one of the Darts and I took care of the second Dart using my particle cannon. If Ronon hadn't done what he did, me and AR-1, plus Beckett would be dead." Sheppard explained.

Weir nodded, understanding the situation and bit better, "Well Ronon Dex, you have my thanks for saving AR-1."

"I just wanted to kill some Wraith." Ronon said.

"Well, thanks to you, AR-1 is still alive. Despite this however, you did kidnap AR-1. As long as you are on this base, you'll have a few guards watching you. Understood?"

"What?" Ronon asked, thinking they were just going to shove him out the gate now.

"You did save my best team, so you are going to be allowed to get something to eat, along with a shower and a change of clothes. What happens after that is open to debate." Weir said.

Ronon was quickly led to a temporary room where he will be staying for at least the night.

Everyone else went to get some food, a shower and then some rest and tomorrow AR-1 will give their reports.

 **Time: March 1, 2006. 0900 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Currently, AR-1 was watching as a M.A.L.P. was sent to Sateda to see if Ronon's homeworld still had life.

However, the planet on the screens was by no means a world with a population on it. Ruined skyscrapers and buildings were everywhere. Giant holes were present all around, signs of Wraith orbital bombardment.

Ronon looked despondent, seeing what had happened to his home world in the seven years he had been living as a Runner.

"I'm sorry." Sheppard said, seeing the pain in Ronon's eyes.

Ronon nodded and just continued to looked at the broken remains of his world with incredible pain in his eyes.

 **Time: March 5, 2006. 1000 Hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Sheppard and Weir are in her office talking about what to do with Ronon.

"The guy is ex-military, knows a lot about the Wraith and is a total bad ass. None of my guys can match him in combat, he just takes them apart. Even Teyla has problems with him. He would be a incredible asset to the ADF." Sheppard said.

"He still kidnapped you, Teyla and Rodney and forced Beckett to operate on him. I don't think he is the best choice for a ADF member." Weir countered.

"True, but he saved the lives of myself, Teyla, Rodney and Beckett as well. I say give him a chance. The SGC did the same with Teal'c. A member of the warriors threatening Earth and the SGC gave him a chance and look how many times he has saved our planet. All I am asking, is for a chance to prove he can be an asset." Sheppard asked.

Weir sighed, knowing Sheppard would not let this one go and said, "Fine. One chance. He is still going to be guarded for a little while until he proves himself and he has to agree to join."

"Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise." Sheppard said as he walked away.

Weir sighed as a slight headache started to form.

Sheppard walked down the halls, trying to figure out a way to convince Ronon to join the ADF. Since he arrived here on Atlantis several days ago, he has showed time and time again he would be a great member of the ADF.

When Sheppard took him to the gun range, he was able to use the X-98, P91, and even the A-55 with ease, although his Particle magnum is his preferred weapon.

Ronon's particle magnum is a admittedly sweet handgun. Having a faster firing speed and stronger energy bolts, it is a bit better then the X-98, but the area the X-98 outclasses the Particle magnum is the fact that the particle magnum requires crystal energy charges to function. These crystal power packs are much more easily drained then the X-98's Protoculture power cells, meaning the Particle Magnum runs out of ammo much faster then the X-98. After analyzing the particle magnum, Rodney has found a easy way to manufacture the crystal power packs for Ronon.

Ronon has also had casual sparing matches with man of the ADF's best marines and so far, Ronon has gone undefeated in over 100 matches, earning him the nickname of "The Mountain", due to his incredible size compared to most of the members on Atlantis.

Ronon himself has found himself addicted to the ADF food. Having only been capable of eating wild animals in less then ideal conditions for over seven years has made him forget what eating real food has been like. His table manners maybe less then stellar, but once you get to know Ronon, he is actually a rather enjoyable guy to be around.

Sheppard then remembers there is one place that just might be able to convince Ronon to join and so runs off to find the man.

Not surprisingly, the man in question is currently digging into yet another steak in the cafeteria. Ronon has tried nearly everything the ADF serves here on Atlantis and has liked them all.

Sheppard also saw the two guards that have had to shadow the man the entire time he has been on Atlantis and saw their resigned expressions.

It was no secret Ronon has absolutely no table manners in the least, eating like a wild man, but considering he has been away from civilization for seven years, it's understandable.

The two guards have tried to convince Ronon to eat a little more like a civilized human, but it's starting to look like a loosing battle.

Sheppard walked over and said, "Hay."

Ronon looked up from his Steak and potatoes and said, "Hay."

"I was about to head to the moon and wanted to expend this opportunity for you to see what's up there." Sheppard explained to Ronon.

Ronon looked confused and said, "Why would I want to go see the moon?"

Sheppard smiled cryptically and said, "That's a surprise. What do you say?"

Ronon looked suspicious, but his curiosity was peaked, so he said, "Sure."

After Ronon finished eating, the group of four went down to the Jumper Bay and boarded a Jumper. Once everyone was settled in, Sheppard activated the Jumper.

The Jumper quickly flew into the air and moved up towards the void of space.

Ronon had been impressed by all the ADF had in their arsenal, but he wasn't quite sure if they could win against the Wraith. Sure, they had those sweet guns and armor, plus those transforming jets and giant mechs, but they would be of no use against a Hive.

Suddenly, a giant tear in space erupted only a mile from the jumper and from it came a massive white and blue warship.

Ronon look on in awe, the giant warship was massive and looked incredibly powerful.

"What is that?" Ronon asked.

"That would be the Super Dimension Warship One Macross. She is our largest and most powerful warship in service. She is headed for Moon Base ALUCE right now. She just got back from patrol duty." Sheppard explained as he moved the jumper to a course parallel to the Macross.

The Macross engaged her engines and flew over towards Moon Base ALUCE, the large hanger bay doors of the base opening up to allow the ADF's greatest warship access to the base.

With practiced ease, the giant warship slid into the base and settled down in her special dock reserved for her and her alone.

Ronon looked down at Moon Base ALUCE with undisguised awe, seeing the Macross herself, along one Plato class frigate docked here at the moment as well, while the O'Neill class warships were visible as well from their own berths. Never had Ronon seen such large vessels or seen so many of them in one place. Each vessel, even the smaller ones, screamed of technological superiority and incredible amounts of raw power.

Any doubts Ronon had about the ability of the ADF to stand up to the Wraith disappeared the moment he saw those warships. With a fleet of these warships, it was possible to defeat the Wraith. It would be a long conflict, with many loses, but in the end, the Wraith can be defeated. These people have the ability to defeat the Wraith.

Sheppard saw the look on Ronon's face and knew he had the man hook, line and sinker.

Sheppard then began to long trip back to Atlantis, the Jumpers engines glowing bright blue as she crossed the expanse of space with ease.

Sheppard landed the Jumper with grace and ease, the vessel not even shuddering as she landed back onto the massive city ship of Atlantis.

Sheppard then turned to Ronon, who had a contemplative look on his face.

"Hey Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah?" Sheppard asked, already guessing what Ronon was about to ask.

"Can I join the ADF?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's head to Zelenka to get you a customized Cyclone built for you and then let's get you assigned to a team." Sheppard said as he led Ronon towards Zelenka's lab.

When they reached Zelenka's lab, they found the man working hard on several advanced equations and schematics.

"Oh, hello Colonel. What can I do for you?" Zelenka asked.

"We need a Cyclone for Ronon here to be built." Sheppard explained.

"Ah. Well, Ronon. Please stand on this pad and we'll get all the necessary measurements." Zelenka said.

Ronon stepped onto a large sever foot wide blue glowing pad and several small round ball began to float around him, launching green beams of light that scanned him from head to toe, getting all the measurements necessary for the Cyclone.

A small hologram then appeared before Zelenka and he said, "Now that we have the necessary measurements, do you want anything special on the Cyclone?"

Ronon looked at the hologram and said, "Give it a black color scheme with red accents."

Zelenka clicked a few commands and the Cyclone was given that color scheme and then Zelenka said, "Any special decals on it?"

Ronon was silent for a moment before he took out a patch from his pants pocket.

It was a simple sword behind the figure of a man holding a rifle in the air.

"This is the patch of the Satedan Specialists. Can you put this on the left shoulder pad?" Ronon asked.

"Sure." Zelenka said as he scanned the patch and the digitally reconstructed it and placed it onto the left shoulder of the Cyclone.

"I would also like the patch for the ADF on the right shoulder. I want to show everyone where I was and where I am now." Ronon said.

Zelenka nodded, understanding the sentiment behind Ronon's request and quickly added the ADF symbol to the right shoulder.

Ronon looked over the holographic representation of his new Cyclone and said, "Yeah, that's good."

Zelenka nodded and said, "The Cyclone will be finished in around a two or three days."

Ronon nodded and said, Sheppard said, "Well, let's go get you assigned to a AR team."

The four men left Zelenka's lab and went to Sheppard's office, where he got all the paperwork for Ronon to sign.

After around two and a half hours, they were all done with the paperwork and all they had left was for Ronon too choose which AR team he wants to be assign to.

"So, here are the files with the names the various AR team leaders who are available for you to join." Sheppard said as he handed the file to Ronon.

"I was actually kind of hoping I could join your team Sheppard." Ronon confessed, surprising Sheppard.

"Really, why?" Sheppard asked.

"Your a good commander. You don't give an order you aren't willing to follow, your smart, kind and loyal to your men. I may have been here for only four days, but I have seen how you interact with your men. Your a good military commander." Ronon explained his reasoning.

"Well, AR-1 is currently one man down now that Ford has his own team and you are very qualified to fill his position. Okay, welcome to AR-1 and the ADF Ronon Dex." Sheppard said as he stood up and stuck his hand out.

Ronon firmly grasped it and shook it, signalling the beginning of his adventures with the members of the ADF.

Meanwhile...

Lisa Hayes, Second-in-command of the SDF-1 Macross was currently reading in her room. It has been a long patrol shift for the crew of the Macross. They have been searching relentlessly for any of Janus's secret facilities, but have failed to find a single thing.

This had left the crew of the mighty warship feeling a little bit despondent and they needed a little break right about now.

Lisa's thoughts eventually turned to a certain black haired Veritech pilot and a small smile appeared on her face.

Rick had really changed over the past year and a half since they met back on Macross island on that fateful day. He had changed for the arrogant brat of a pilot to a respectable military commander with two pilots under his command. He has proven himself time and time again over the course of the battles with the Wraith, showcasing great depths of bravery, commitment to his men and leadership potential.

However, also over the course of the time they had gotten to know each other, Lisa has found there was a bit more to the man known as Rick Hunter then just his flying abilities. She has learned that his a funny, kind man who cares for others deeply. She also learned Rick has always looked up to Roy, no big surprise, but also Rick feels a little overshadowed by his older brother.

He feels as if he has to prove to everyone, he is capable of great things just as much as Roy is. It is something he has dealt with ever since childhood and it hasn't gone away just yet. Rick loves his brother, but Roy casts a big shadow over his little brother.

She and Rick have had numerous small chats of late, getting to know more about each other and who thy really are.

Lisa has to say, Rick is a very nice young man and someone she respects greatly as a military man. However, as of late, she has begun to suspect her feelings for the young man just might run a bit deeper then what she is willing to admit.

Just then, she heard a knocking against her door frame. Quickly placing a book mark on her current page, she walks over and opens the door, revealing a familiar man standing there.

"Hey commander." Rick starts the conversation off with, looking a bit nervous, which was a bit suspicious since the young man has never really gotten nervous around her since their second meeting in the mess hall of the Macross all those months ago.

"Lt. Hunter. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Lisa asked, curious as to why Rick was here.

"Well, I was planning on going down to Neo-Macross in a few days since we got a week of shore leave and I was wondering if you would like to go visit the new fancy restaurant that has been opened recently with me." Rick said, a small pit of pink on his cheeks.

Lisa herself was bit shocked, she would have never expected the young man before her to ask her out. But after giving it a bit of thought, it did sound like it would be a rather nice time, so she said, "Sure Rick, I would love that. Pick me up at 7 P.M. tomorrow?"

Rick nodded and with s smile, "See you then commander!"

Rick then said, "Well I better stop bothering you. See you tomorrow!"

Lisa nodded and gave him a small wave as she watched him walk away.

After he left, she closed her door and with a smile, went to go check over her outfits. After all, Rick said it was a fancy restaurant and it was best to look nice.

Meanwhile, Rick was on cloud nine. He had finally gotten the guts to ask Lisa Hayes herself out on a date and she had said yes!

After his first face to face meeting with the lovely commander, Rick couldn't get her out of his head. They had a number of meetings after that and after each one of those meetings, Rick found himself slowly feeling more and more attracted to the commander.

It was blatantly obvious to everyone on the ship that Lisa and Rick had some feelings for one another, but the two of them just didn't seem like they would ever admit that to anyone. There was even a betting pool among the Pendragon technicians who would ask who out first. Most of them bet on Lisa since she had more then two brain cells working at one time when it came to romantic matters.

Rick had found out about the pool just a week ago and was not amused in the least.

He knew he wasn't the most alert when it comes to matters of the heart, but he was at least better then what those guys were claiming.

It was that little event that had lit the fire to ask Lisa. He wanted to see what he and Lisa could one day become if they allowed those feelings to grow.

The ADF has no policy against members of the ADF dating anyone, civilian or otherwise, but professionalism was expected of those involved and they were also expected to do their duties to the best of their ability even while dating.

Rick soon arrived at his own little room (thank god for those transporter booths) and went inside. He then went to his closet to get himself ready for his date.

As two people give lit to the small fire that burns in their hearts, the ever present march of time continues onwards, taking everyone closer to the day when all worlds shall know the sweet taste of freedom.

Freedom from the Goa'uld, freedom from the Wraith. Soon, all worlds will be able to grown, learn and explore without fear of their planets being destroyed by these malevolent species.

The Tau'ri will fight for that dream, the dream of freedom. No matter what.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **I loved Ronon, he was by far, one of my favorite characters in all of Stargate. He was so cool, he was such a badass and he was hilarious to watch sometimes. He had his sweet handgun, a cool personality and a lot of character. He was such a amazing character. Another reason why Stargate Atlantis should have never been cancelled for SGU.**

 **My personal top 20 favorite characters in the Stargate franchise goes as follows: John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Carson Beckett, Teyla, Thor, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Radek Zelenka, Steven Caldwell, Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay, George Hammond, Hank Landry, Bra'tac, Jacob Carter, Vala Mal Doran, Jennifer Keller, and Richard Woolsey.**

 **They were all such amazing characters with their own personalities, backstories, dreams and hopes. They all felt alive, like real people I could meet walking down the street. This is why I fell in love with Stargate as a franchise. The sci-fi ships are cool, the Stargate is awesome, Atlantis is gorgeous. But in the end, it is the characters that made this franchise as popular and beloved as it is. Without these characters and the amazing actors who played them, there would be no franchise.**

 **Now, onto the little bit of Rick and Lisa, I really love them as a pair. When I first watched the Macross Saga, they were my favorite couple and ironically my first experience into the world of shipping. However, sometimes I just wanted to smack the living daylights out of Rick. He went after Minmei over Lisa. Lisa is a much better match up, in terms of personality, abilities, and just general chemistry. It was so frustrating.**

 **So, in my story Minmei is almost non-existent, with only one or possibly two appearances at all planned.**

 **I am not going to say anything else in fear of spoilers, so here is where I am going to end the chapter.**

 **As always, if you have comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **RIP Stan Lee, a truly great man. Rest in peace upon the shores of Valhalla, you wonderful creator. Your stories will never die and they shall always be remembered by us.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Lost Are Found

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are once again with the next chapter of this story.**

 **I just love all the support and kind words you guys have been offering me since this story began. It means a lot.**

 **And so, let the chapter begin!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The Lost Are Found.**

 **Time: April, 28, 2006. 1500 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

The sunlight was reflecting off the towers of Atlantis, creating beautiful gleaming lights everywhere as the giant city ship's many inhabitants went about their daily work.

Dr. Rodney McKay, self proclaimed smartest man in two galaxies was currently in the control room of Atlantis. He was facing towards one of the long range sensors consoles while he typed commanded into the small terminal in front of him. The scanners responded to his commands and began to focus in on one area of space near the edge of the Pegasus galaxy.

Sheppard, Weir and Gloval all walked over towards McKay as Sheppard said, "McKay, whats up?"

"As you know, thanks to the nine Reflex Furnaces here on Atlantis, we have a ZPM's equivalent of energy being pumped throughout the city, as well as having a ZPM tied into the city, allowing for power levels of two ZPM's to be used by use. With all of this energy, we are capable of using a vast majority of Atlantis's technological capabilities. One of those is the long range scanners, which have gotten a massive boost in their capabilities thanks to the new amounts of energy." McKay explained to those assembled.

"Get to the point Rodney." Sheppard said.

"While scanning throughout Pegasus, I found the data transmitter of an Ancient warship." McKay revealed as he clicked a button, the long range sensors zooming in to show a large shape near the edge of Pegasus.

"An Ancient warship? Sheppard asked, completely flabbergasted. The ADF had found several notes talking about Ancient warships, but no technological data could be found about these warships.

"Yes. An Ancient warship. As in a warship used by the Lanteans during their war with the Wraith." Rodney said.

"Why didn't we find this thing earlier? We have had the ZPM plugged in and the Reflex Furnaces online for months now." Sheppard asked.

"For one, we weren't looking for it. We were just doing passive scans to find the location of Wraith warships. Reason two: we have been very busy rebuilding and getting stronger after the Siege. We just haven't been looking. Another thing is that this warship is on the very edge of the Pegasus galaxy. She was most likely just outside of our sensor range and then accidentally drifted inside of them. In the end it doesn't matter how we didn't find her until this point, all that matters is that we now have the location of an Ancient warship. We have to get out there and check her out." Rodney said.

"Agreed. An Ancient warship is something we could really use right now. I would suggest using the Macross, she is our largest and strongest warship to date and should be capable of towing this Ancient warship back here to Atlantis." Gloval said.

Weir nodded and said, "Sheppard, you are AR-1 go with the Macross and go check this Ancient warship out. Also, take a compliment of Replicators with you as well as some Asgard. If possible I want that warship capable of being taken back here to Atlantis as soon as possible."

"Understood." Sheppard said as he and McKay went to get Ronon and Teyla suited up and ready.

Fran and Heimdall were told of their orders and within two hours, 1,000 Replicators and 100 Asgard where ready to be beamed on-board the Macross while Teyla, Ronon, McKay and Sheppard were all in the hanger area, waiting for the Macross to go to their designation.

Once everything was ready, the Macross ignited her engines and lifted off from the large Moon Base for the first time in over a month.

Once the massive white and blue warship had gotten far enough away from Moon Base ALUCE, she activated her fold drives. A familiar looking sphere appeared around the powerful warship and in the blink of an eye, the large warship disappeared into the blackness of outer space.

 **Time: 2000 hours.**

Three hours of travel later and the Macross finally reaches the site in which the Ancient warship is suppose to be at.

The Macross leaves her fold sphere and reenters normal space, coming to a complete stop in a matter of moments.

AR-1 is currently on the bridge of the Macross all of them having their Cyclone armors on and ready to roll.

The Macross ignites her sublight engines and then slowly began to move towards the coordinates of the ancient warship.

After a few minutes of searching, Teyla notices something in the blackness of outer space and says, "Is that it?"

The Macross moves closer to the strange object and discovers what it really was.

It was the frame of a warship, being easily over three and a half kilometers long. Or at least it should have been, but the front end of this warship was completely obliterated, a massive hole where the front of the bow used to be. Dozens of other smaller wounds were burned into the frame, exposing the inner workings of the warship to the void of outer space.

"Looks like she was in a hell of fight." Sheppard commented as he scanned the form of the warship.

"And she lost." Ronon agrees, the horrible amounts of damage to this warship clear to even him.

"Vanessa are we getting any life support from that thing?" Gloval asked.

"Negative sir. Scans are revealing that the ancient warship has suffered approximately 35% damage to the frame, with a high possibility of 42% damage to the frame. It's a miracle the ships still in one piece." Vanessa commented as she scanned the ruined warship.

"Alright. Vanessa, beam over Replicators and tell them to head for the life support systems first. Once the life support is back up, we'll send over the Asgard. AR-1, you are going to head over there and check for any threats." Gloval ordered.

"Understood." Sheppard said as he pressed the right side of his helmet, the front section sliding down and locking in place, creating an airtight seal.

The other members of AR-1 did the same and soon after, the four man team was beamed over to try and secure the ancient warship, while other teams of marines and ADF personal were also beamed over. Replicators went down and quickly found the life support systems and began to repair them, their insane construction speed easily capable of getting the ship's life support systems up and running inside of three hours.

Sheppard and his team were headed down a corridor and when they got to the other side, they saw something amazing.

Pods, round circular pods built into the walls of the warship itself. There must have been hundreds of pods on this level alone and who knows how many elsewhere. However, it was what was inside these pods that truly amazed the ADF members. Human beings. Asleep with small white snowflake like things on their white and brown robes garments.

"McKay, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Sheppard asked.

"If you mean the hundreds of stasis pods with possible Lanteans inside of them, then yes. I am going to go to a control panel and hack in. Maybe I can found out how many are on this ship." Rodney said as he then walked over to one of the consoles.

Sheppard nodded and then called the Macross and said, "Macross. We have a big surprise. We found a large number of stasis pods with possible Lanteans inside of them."

"How many?" Gloval asked.

"Well, from the single hall we are in there are several hundred at least in here, with god knows how many other stasis halls elsewhere on this ship." Sheppard replied as he walked over to one of the pods and whipped away the front from the top part of the stasis pod, showing the elderly woman inside.

"So, the entire crew is alive?" Gloval asked, surprised and shocked.

"Most likely." Sheppard said.

"Dr. McKay, is there a way we can bring them out of stasis?" Gloval asked.

"Well, the pods are the only thing keeping them alive. However, thanks to Asgard cloning techniques, we should be able to clone them new bodies and then transfer their minds into the new bodies. However, that will take time. And this all relies on the fact that we can get this ship to Atlantis. From where I am standing, it will take at least a day and half to build the three inches of hull plating over all of the exposed frame that way the ship can survive the trip back to Atlantis. I would recommend that is where we focus our efforts next after finishing life support." McKay said.

"Agreed. I would rather not get into a fight with the Wraith with that warship so exposed as it is. Lisa, get Skull, Green, Blue and Vermillion Squadrons and set up a CAP around that warship. Vanessa, send a bit more power to the sensors. If a Wraith warships gets within five minutes of us I want to know." Gloval said.

"Understood." Lisa said as she called up the designated Veritech squadrons.

The pilots were quickly in their Veritechs and flying off into the void of space, their large pink-red engines flaring brightly as they flew out and began to set up a CAP around the still form of the Ancient Warship.

Back on the Ancient Warship...

McKay was currently going through the ships computer to see how many stasis pods were currently on the ship. Eventually he found the number and it shocked him.

"Okay, I have found how many pods are currently active." McKay said.

"So, how many are we looking at?" Sheppard asked.

"500 stasis pods are currently active, so around 500 Lanteans are alive on this warship." Rodney said, a little shocked the crew of this warship was so small considering the vast size of the ship.

"That few? This ship a lot longer then the Macross and the Macross can hold over 75,000 people on her. How come the ship has such a small crew?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, for one this is a Lantean warship and therefore has the mental interface system, same as the Jumpers and the Pendragons. That would mean that ship operations would be a lot easier for them and therefore the need for a large crew is reduced." McKay explained.

"So, what's the damage report?" Sheppard asked.

"Were to start? Well lets the power generators. Out of the three large reactors the ship uses, all three are barely operating while the ZPM the ship is carrying is down to 5% power. Life support is almost up so that's good. The long range sensors appeared to have been hit with a Wraith particle blast and so long range scanning is completely out of the question until that is rebuilt. Weapons have suffered extreme levels of damage, with all of the secondary pulse cannons completely destroyed and three of ship's four drone launcher are too badly damaged to launch drones, what little good that will do since the ship only has 41 Drones left in total in the hold." McKay said bluntly, reading off the numerous damaged systems.

"The hyperdrive is completely fried and we'll have to completely rebuild the thing from the ground up to get the ship mobile again, as the sublight engines are damage beyond repair as well. Long range communications is also out, while short range communications is so damaged we would have problems contacting the Macross, who is only a few kilometers away from us. The only things slightly working are a shield emitters, with 10 of the 12 shield emitters in relatively good condition, while the remain emitters are completely fried. All in all, the ship will take months to get back any form a reasonable condition." McKay concluded.

Sheppard winced as he heard that, from the outside the Aurora looks terrible, but on the inside she's ten times worse.

"That bad huh?" Ronon asked. He may not truly be able to understand just how badly damaged the ship is, but even he understood from what McKay said that the ship isn't going to be going into combat anytime soon.

"It's worse then you know. I mean, some of the systems are so badly damaged, it'll just be easier for us to completely tear out sections of the hull and rebuild it from the ground up. Power cables are severed, crystals are broken, key systems are fried, it's a mess. I have no idea how the ship survived this long in her condition." McKay said, showing a small hologram with all the damaged areas highlighted red.

Most of the ship was covered in red as large damaged areas were showcased and showed just how badly damaged the ship was.

"Truly remarkable this ship managed to survive in such a condition." Teyla said as she stared at the hologram.

"Yeah. Also, I found out the name of the ship." McKay said.

"Really?" Sheppard asked, a little confused McKay would go search up something as meaningless as that.

"Yes. The ship is called the Aurora and according to the few logs I came across, the Aurora was on a super top-secret mission from the High Council itself. I mean, only the High Council itself and the crew of the Aurora knew what the orders for the Aurora were and where she went." Rodney said, catching John's attention.

"You think the Aurora might have found one of Janus's secret labs?" Sheppard asked.

"No, from what little the logs say, there is no way the Aurora found one of Janus's logs. The Aurora went to the very edge of the Pegasus galaxy and once there, she went to an unnamed planet and found something of impossibly high importance and was then ordered to return to Atlantis at max speed. She was coming back to Atlantis when she fell under attack from 3 Wraith Hives and 9 Cruisers. She expended everything she had to destroying the Wraith and she won, but she was so badly damaged that the crew was forced to go into stasis to survive." McKay said, showing a few of the logs he had found while going through the computer systems of the Aurora.

"What do you think they found Rodney? Some kind of weapon?" Sheppard asked.

"No idea. Whatever it was, the High Council placed a level 10 sealing classification on it. For those who don't know, a level 10 sealing classification means that if you so much as breath a word about it, you will be locked away in one Atlantis's cells or just thrown onto a planet and left to die. There is no greater level of security then a level 10 for the Lanteans so whatever they found, it must have been something of world shattering importance." McKay said to the shock of those listening.

"And let me guess, the data pertaining to whatever the Aurora found is incapable of being unlocked unless you have a Council members ID code. Correct?" Sheppard asked.

"Correct. The levels of security surrounding this thing is so dense it would take us centuries to break through. It just makes whatever they found all the more intriguing. I would imagine the Captain of the Aurora might have a way to access the data on the data cache somewhere so we just have to wait for him to tell us." McKay said as he went back to his Infiltrator.

"Agreed. It would incredibly dumb to not allow the Captain of the ship carrying world shattering information to know anything about said world shattering information." Sheppard said as he looked around as the stasis pods, wonder which one contained the body and the mind of the Aurora's captain.

Suddenly Sheppard's communicator began to beep. Clicking it he said, "This is Sheppard, go ahead."

"Sir, we have found a security breach here. We are sending you are coordinates now." A ADF marine said.

"Alright. Let's go." Sheppard said as he led AR-1 towards the security breach.

A few minutes later...

Sheppard saw the marine squad, their weapons pulled out and armed as they aimed towards a single stasis pod.

"Major, what's the situation?" Sheppard demanded as he and his team arrived.

"Sir, take a look." The Major said as he point his gun towards the pod.

Turning his head, Sheppard saw what was in the pod and he was horrified.

Laying down with it's eyes closed was a single commander type Wraith while the skeletal remains of a Lantean was next to the pod.

"Shit! Macross, this is Sheppard. We have a code red over here." Sheppard said.

"What is it Sheppard?" Gloval asked.

"We have found a single commander type Wraith here in a stasis pod, along with the remains of a Lantean. There is a high possibility of incoming Wraith warships. I would suggest we get ready to be attacked and try to get the Aurora out of here now." Sheppard said as he kept his A-55 pointed at the Wraith.

"Agreed. Claudia, change us into red alert and raise shields and power weapons. Vanessa, anything on our scopes?" Gloval asked.

"No sir. Nothing yet." Vanessa replied as she kept scanning space around them.

"McKay, is it possible to use the shields of the Aurora to protect us from the radiation of Folding?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, but the emitters are in a really bad condition. They will work, but their more then likely to fry themselves and then explode during our trip back to Atlantis." McKay said.

"Alright. Well, the life support is now back online. Tell the Replicators to focus only on the shield emitters and to get them repaired as quickly as possible. We're going to have to move the Aurora like she is." Sheppard said.

"Now, how do we get that thing out?" Ronon asked.

"Let me check." McKay said as he connected into the stasis pod systems.

"Okay I am in and wow wow wow!" Rodney said as he looked at the screen.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"According to the scans, all the stasis pods are interlinked together. They are communicating to one another. I recognize the system, they are using. It's like a hyper-realistic artificial reality. No wonder the Wraith got into the stasis pod. He knew it was his way of learning incredibly advanced technologies to return to the Wraith. Think about it. This was his chance of talking to Ancients and learning more about their technology." Rodney said as a sense of horror rose up in everyone.

"So, your saying this Wraith used the pod to jack into the artificial world the Aurora crew built and is using it to learn about advanced technologies to bring back to the Wraith Could he have altered the artificial reality in any way?" Sheppard asked.

"It might be possible for him to have effected the artificial reality in such a way it might kill all the crew if he is taken out. I'll have to search through the lines of code and find any booby traps he might have left inside." Rodney said as he began to quickly scan through the lines of code to figure out what the Wraith did while in the pod.

 **Time: 2245 Hours.**

Rodney had searched for over an hour through the lines of code for the artificial reality and saw nothing that would suggest tampering via the Wraiths avatar.

"Well, I can saw with all certainty that the Wraith did nothing to tamper with the artificial world while inside the pod. I can forcibly eject him from the pod and then you guys and kill him. Just make it quick so he can't call in Wraith reinforcements." Rodney said as the marines and AR-1 snapped into position, all their weapons trained on the pod.

"On the count of three." Rodney said as he hand was over the button.

"One." The ADF members primed their guns, bright blue energy coalescing in their barrels.

"Two." Sweat was starting to come down their faces as the pressure built higher and higher.

"Three!" McKay shouted as he clicked the button and the pods power was cut, causing an emergency system to activate that would cause the pods occupant to be forcibly ejected to try and save their life.

The Wraith barely opened his eyes before his chest and head was riddled with bright blue bolts of energy that tore his body apart, leaving a bloody dead Wraith corpse in the pod.

Sheppard stepped closer to the Wraith and then pocked the corpse with his gun to see if he got a response. He got none.

"Okay. Target is neutralized. McKay, status on the shield emitters?" Sheppard asked.

"Shield emitters are roughly at 58% at their maximum effectiveness and will reach 100% effectiveness in roughly around seven more hours." McKay reported.

"Okay." Sheppard said and was about to continue when a emergency channel was sent out.

Sheppard clicked his comm and said, "Sheppard here."

"Lt, we have two Hives and six Cruisers approaching our will be here in five minutes." Gloval said grimly.

"Dammit! It seems we were too slow. We have two Hives and six Cruisers approaching our position." Sheppard said to the ADF embers assembled.

"Sheppard, get to the command chair. We still have Drones and can fight. We focus on the Cruisers, the Macross can focus on the Hives." McKay suggested.

"Good idea. Send me the location." Sheppard said.

"Doing it." McKay said as he sent the location to Sheppard's Cyclone.

Sheppard received the data and before he ran off he said, "Go help get those shields ready. We are going to need them."

Sheppard transformed into hovercycle mode and drive off, heading towards the control chair.

After three minutes of driving, due to the need to stop and accelerate several times due to this being on a warship, Sheppard finally reached the control chair.

Going back into armor mode, Sheppard walked out of the Cyclone and then walked over to the control chair, where he sat down.

The chair activated immediately, reclining backwards and the platform where the chair laid started to glow bright blue as the chair also began to slowly rotate in a clockwise manner. Several holograms appeared before Sheppard as he checked the system to see if he could target and fire. Luckily, short range scanners where operational, if barely and he could fire the remaining Drones. If he minimized Drone usage Sheppard could potentially take down three Cruisers with the remaining Drones.

The Macross had turned herself around in a 180 degree turn to face towards the direction the Wraith warships where coming from. The bow of the Macross had split open and the ever imposing form of the Reflex cannon was shown. Giant bolts of raw energy where flying everywhere as the Reflex cannon charged up. The numerous particle cannons on the Macross were also charging up and ready to fire the moment those Wraith warships came out of hyperspace. Torpedoes and Improved Alterran Drones were loaded up and prepared for launch.

The Aurora would not be touched during this fight, no matter what. Those Lanteans were going back to Atlantis. They were going to come home, no matter what.

The minutes slowly trickled by as the Wraith warships approached until finally, they arrived.

Immediately, the Macross fired her main cannon, outright obliterating a Wraith Hive ship in a matter of moments as well as badly damaging two other Cruisers. The damage cruisers soon found themselves facing a plethora of heavy particle beams tearing into the organic hull of the Cruisers with ease. The Cruisers shook and shuddered as the blue lances of energy burst through their frame, causing dozens of explosions throughout the large warship before the two warships exploded in thunderous fashion.

Sheppard closed his eyes and activated the Drone launcher, the metal screeching as it opened up to allow one of the most dangerous and powerful weapons types in the known universe to go flying out of the launcher. A long stream of 41 Drones flew out of the launcher and off towards the Wraith ships.

The golden squid like projectiles impacted the hulls of a Cruiser and tore through it with minimal resistance. The Drones buried themselves deep with the Cruiser, tearing through the ship before they erupted out the backside, where they then arched themselves back towards the ship and buried themselves into the warship once more. This continued for a while before the Cruiser started to glow orange in the area where it's reactors are located and then the Cruiser exploded, another victim to the power of the Alterran designed Drones.

The Macross had done the same, two large streams of the Improved Drone weapons were currently tearing apart the frames of two Wraith Cruisers before they too exploded into small bits of flotsam and debris.

Several reflex torpedoes flew out of their tubes and rushed forth, hitting the last Cruiser. Tremendous explosions roared out from the impact sights, causing massive flashes of light as the torpedoes exploded.

The Macross angled herself towards the remaining Wraith Hive ship, the massive Reflex cannon charging up. Giant bolts of orange-red energy crackled along her long booms as the mightiest weapon available to the Macross charged up.

Once fully charged, the Reflex cannon roared forth, a giant beam of orange death plowing forwards, craving through the hull of the final Hive ship with impossible ease. The mighty Wraith vessel disappeared in a blinding flash of light, signalling the ending of the battle for the Aurora.

Few dozen Darts the Hives and Cruisers had managed to launch were quickly disposed of, the mighty Pendragons tearing apart the Wraith fighters with almost causal ease. In a matter of 11 minutes, all Wraith forces had been annihilated, saving the Aurora and her crew.

"Alright. Rodney, are we good to go? I don't want to be here another minute." Sheppard asked as he scanned the ship for any additional damage. Thankfully none of the Wraith warships managed to fire off their main cannons in time and the Wraith Darts were destroyed before they got int range, not that thy would have been able to do much to the Aurora with her shields up.

"I have reconfigured the shield matrix. Now the shield will become skin tight and sit on the hull itself, thus reducing the amount of energy needed to keep it up. However the shield emitters are still badly damaged and need to be repaired further. We should be able to get back to Atlantis, but it's going to be close." Rodney replied.

"Alright. Macross, this is Sheppard her on the Aurora. We are ready to be towed back to Atlantis. Let's get out of here before the Wraith return." Sheppard said.

"Understood." Gloval said as he then turned towards Claudia and said, "Claudia, position us above the Aurora and expand our Fold Sphere to encompass the Aurora. Also latch a tractor beam onto the Aurora's hull to minimize movement from her."

Claudia nodded and the massive engines of the Macross ignited, sending the smaller warship moving forwards slowly as he flew towards and then above the Aurora. Once the Macross dead set in the middle of the Aurora, four thin green energy beam shot out from the bottom of the Macross and attached themselves to the hull of the Aurora, stabilizing the much larger warship. Once that was done, the familiar sight of a golden Fold Sphere appeared and encompassed the giant Aurora inside.

For a few seconds, neither warship moved and then suddenly, a tear in space appeared before the Fold Sphere. A second later, the Fold Sphere with the two large warships inside of her shot forwards and went flying into the the tear in space and disappeared.

Sheppard sighed as the long day finally started to catch up with him. Checking the speeds they were going at, it would take them around 10 hours to get back to Atlantis, due to the shear size and mass of the Aurora slowing the Macross down significantly.

Sheppard closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while sitting the control chair.

Sheppard suddenly woke up with a start, looking around and seeing himself in outer space, no Cyclone armor on around him, but he was perfectly safe.

He then saw a giant Hive ship fly over his head, the many cannons firing off salvos of hundreds of particles blasts. Turning around, he saw a Lantean warship firing back, her golden shields managing to absorb the energy blasts with ease while several streams of golden drones flew from her Drone launchers, tearing apart numerous Wraith warships surrounding her. Her secondary pulse turrets fired off their yellow blasts, impacting the hulls of the Wraith warships and causing giant explosions from where they did.

Sheppard looked at the Ancient warship and just instinctively knew that it was the Aurora. She was fighting for her life as more Wraith warships appeared and fired at her, the golden shields that protected her through so many battles beginning to wan and fail as the firepower impacted them.

The Aurora fought back with all she had, her large swarms of Drones tearing apart any Wraith warship unlucky enough to be in their way while the yellow pulses from the pulse turrets did massive damage when they struck the enemy warships.

However, as time went on the Aurora was pounded harder and harder until her shields eventually fell and the particle weapons of the Wraith finally started striking the hull of the Aurora. The Aurora got her revenge by destroying all of the energy warships, but in the end, it was pyrrhic victory.

The Aurora was damaged, badly. The entire front part of her bow was obliterated, while dozens of other holes had been punched into her hull.

Sheppard then suddenly found himself on the Aurora. He saw as the entire crew rushed to save the Aurora. They managed to keep the ship from exploding, but they couldn't call for help, they couldn't go to hyperspace and their life support was failing them. The entire crew ran to the stasis pods and got inside, the large pods glowing light blue as they worked to keep their occupants alive until they were rescued.

Sheppard watched as a man who was dressed much differently from the rest of the crew ran through the halls of the Aurora until he reached a specific room. Punching in a special code, the door open and the man rushed inside. Sheppard followed and saw a large computer console inside the room.

The man activated a console and entered in a another code. The computer changed as a special screen started to appear. However, Sheppard's vision turned to white before he could see what was on the screen.

Sheppard awoke with a start, looking around the room and seeing he had slept in the control chair. Checking his watch he saw it was 0800 hours. In a little over an hour the Aurora and the Macross would be arriving back at Atlantis.

Sheppard remembered his dream and decided to go see if he could find the secret room and see what was on that computer.

Sheppard climbed back into his Cyclone armor and set off, trying to remember only which corridors that strange Lantean had gone down in his vision.

After about half and hour, he finally found the corridors and followed them, making sure to remember which door the man had entered. A few minutes later, he finally found the door. Closing his eyes, Sheppard carefully punched in the exact same code the man did in his dream. The door stayed close for a few moments and then with a horrible shriek, slowly slide open.

Sheppard stepped inside, his helmets night vision allowing him too see perfectly in this dark room. Sheppard approached the large computer console and turned it on, seeing he needed to enter a special code.

Closing his eyes once more, Sheppard then tried to visualize which buttons the man had punched in.

With careful clicks, Sheppard punched in the symbols and waited. After a few seconds, the computer screen changed to a screen that showed a series of scientific notes while a strange element was displayed on the screen.

Sheppard couldn't make heads or tails of this stuff, but it looked important. Clicking his comm he said, "Rodney, do you copy?"

"Yeah. What's up Sheppard. We are going to be leaving Fold soon." Rodney said back.

"I am in a special computer room with a computer console displaying some strange stuff. I need you to come here." Sheppard said as he sent his location to Rodney.

"Fine. I'll be there in a second." McKay said as he started heading towards Sheppard. Surprisingly, the shield emitters of the Aurora had done much better then McKay had originally estimated and they would be okay by the time they reached Atlantis. It was strange, McKay could have swore the emitters would have close to burning themselves out by now, but whatever. A pleasant surprise.

McKay soon arrived at Sheppard's location and Sheppard said, "Where are Teyla and Ronon?"

"They are having breakfast with the marines down in the mess hall. So, show me what you got." Rodney said.

Sheppard showed McKay the screen. McKay scanned the screen for a few seconds, his face growing more and more amazed by the second before he said, "This is incredible!"

"What is is?' Sheppard asked.

"These are the scientific notes about a previously unknown energy particle. Even the Lanteans didn't know about these things until the Aurora stumbled across them during her travels. The logs don't go into specific detail about how they came across these particles but that isn't the point. These particles have the ability to increase energy production by a significant margin." Rodney said, his scientist side going into overdrive.

"How significantly?" Sheppard asked, extremely intrigued.

"No idea. The Aurora was transporting a batch of these particles from wherever they found them and was taking them back to Atlantis for study. They knew almost nothing about these molecules whatsoever, so exactly how much these particles increase energy production is unknown. This is a major find for us. Now we can increase energy production for our Reflex Furnaces by a significant margin if we figure out how to harvest the power of these particles." McKay explained.

"Nice." Sheppard said, getting more powerful reactors was always something the ADF would never turn down.

"How did you find this place anyway?" McKay asked.

"It was weird, for some reason I fell asleep in the control chair and then had this vision of the Aurora final battle and then I saw what might have been the Aurora's captain running through the Aurora to this room to check on the computer core, probably to make sure the computer was undamaged." Sheppard said.

"That's weird. The control chair doesn't have the power to transfer memories to the person who sits in it. Strange." McKay said, looking slightly confused out.

"McKay, you said the shield emitters were supposed to be dangerously close to being fried at this point, so why aren't you panicking?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, the shield emitters and just fine. Strained, but no where close to failing, even though we're close to Atlantis. At this point they should be close to failing, but they are going strong so far." McKay said.

"Really? Are you sure you did your math right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I triple checked before I told you the emitters would be close to frying right now. I can't explain it. It's as if something is actively preventing the emitters from failing." McKay said, frustration in his voice.

"First your math is wrong and then I get a weird vision that leads us to a computer core where the scientific notes about a super important energy particle. Something is definitely not right here." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, I agree. But, we are going to be exiting Fold soon. We better head to the bridge. I'll place a beacon here to mark this room as important. We'll move the data to Atlantis as soon as possible." McKay said as the two left the room.

The two men were unaware of the being in the back of the room who stood on a plane of existence they couldn't possibly fathom. The being gave a smile as he saw how far the children of Earth had grown in such a sort amount of time when he felt a pull from the other members of his race. With but a thought, the being vanished, as if he had never been there before. No trace of his presence would be found by anyone who came into this room afterwards.

 **Time: 0900 hours.**

The golden Fold sphere faded away as the Macross and the Aurora reappeared in regular space only a few dozen kilometers away from Moon Base ALUCE.

The Macross ignited her engines and the green thin beams of light tugged the Aurora with her, forcing the much longer warship to follow the Macross towards Moon Base ALUCE.

Once near the base, the giant bay doors opened up, exposing the newly built berth made just for the Aurora. It had originally planned to be for an additional three O'Neill class ships, but the berths had been completely rebuilt by the Asgard on the base for the Aurora.

The Macross moved the Aurora close to her new berth when tractor beams from Moon Base ALUCE flared, grabbing the Aurora and tugging her slowly into the base. After a minute, the Aurora finally settled down into her new home and immediately, thousands and construction drones moved towards the ship, intending to get the ship back into working order immediately. A docking tube was extended to the Aurora and docked with the Aurora's airlock, creating a airtight seal and allowing those on-board to leave the ship while new Replicators and construction drones would enter to begin repairing the warship.

Sheppard and AR-1 left the Aurora and when to Moon Base ALUCE's command room, where they were met by the commander of the base, Colonel Manstriff.

"Hello AR-1 and welcome to Moon Base ALUCE." Manstriff said as he walked over to them.

"Thanks Colonel." Sheppard said as Heimdall walked in.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am happy to report that all of the Lanteans have successfully survived the trip back here to Atlantis and we have already begun the process of transferring their minds into new computers. Once that is done, we will disconnect their pods and take DNA samples from their bodies to begin the process of cloning them their new bodies. I estimate a little over a month and a half to get the entire process completed." Heimdall said.

"Thanks Heimdall. Also, did you guys find a beacon me and Rodney placed?" Sheppard asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Heimdall asked.

"Well, me and Rodney found a room where a computer console was located and cone we got on the computer, we found scientific notes for a previously unknown energy particle that increases energy production. We should definitely get those notes onto Atlantis." Sheppard said.

"Agreed. Something as important as that needs to be handled immediately. I will make sure the data is transferred to Atlantis as quickly as possible." Heimdall said as he left to go get the data transferred as quickly as he could.

Sheppard nodded and then he and AR-1 were beamed up to the Macross and then sent down to Atlantis.

A lot had changed today, for the Ancients would soon rise once again.

However, even greater change was fast approaching as a meeting was happening in a realm of existence known only to those who had made themselves worthy.

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Impossible to determine.**

In a place beyond human, Asgard or even Ancient comprehension, there was a gathering.

In a grand hall with walls that appeared to be woven strands of reality, showing the wonders of the universe that no one on the lower planes could ever hope to begin to understand, there was a number of beings who had transcended time and space to reach this level of existence and they had gathered together for the first time in several millennia to talk about the actions of one of their own.

Each being appeared to be humanoid, but each and every single one of them wore clothing made of light that was beyond blinding, shinning with light that transcended light. There was thousands of them gathered here, each one radiating power beyond the imagination of any lesser being.

Five of these beings stood above the others, each one of them having an aura that told anyone who stood before the they were beyond all others. Three were women and two were men and they appeared to be very displeased.

Finally, a single blinding flash of light beyond that of a exploding star erupted at the base of the this meeting hall.

From the light stepped a man. Like the others, he wore simple white robes that shinned beyond what should have been possible. He had short curly black hair with blue eyes. He wore a simple smile as he stepped forwards, uncaring about the glares and stares surrounding him.

Finally he stood in front of grand five and without preamble the head of the five, a man with a long white beard and grey hair, "Janus, we know what you did."

The now identified Janus said, "Then you know why I did it."

"Even if they are our brothers and sisters, you interfered on the lower plane and directly influenced those lesser then us." Another of the great five, a young women with long raven black hair and silver eyes said.

"Yes, and I saved the crew of the Aurora. If I had done nothing those shield emitters would have failed and the radiation of Fold space would have killed everyone on that ship." Janus argued, refusing to bow to them.

"You did what is expressively forbidden. You interacted with those on the lower planes of existence. Our laws and rules exist for a reason. To keep us from becoming like the Ori." Another of the great five said. She was a slightly older lady, having slightly graying hair that flowed like water and slightly dimmed blue eyes.

"The Ori were monsters who forced those on the lesser planes to worship them like gods for power. I fail too see how saving 500 of our brothers and sisters from dying a horrible death will make us all monsters who thirst for power." Janus argued back.

"The problem isn't that you helped save our brothers and sisters, the problem is that now you will be more inclined to help them out more and more now and you also gave the human the scientific data to the Particle. They shouldn't have found out about it for millions of years and yet you gave it to them, drastically altering their development. Who is too say they won't use this new found power to enslave others? As the humans say, "Absolute power corrupts and power corrupts absolutely." Another of the grand five said, a young looking man with blonde hair that was neat while also having brown eyes.

"For one, they will have our brothers and sisters to guide them, as well as the Asgard to make sure they stay on track. The Furlings have been watching Earth for a while now and I know they will make contact with Earth in the coming years. Also, the Nox are also starting to stir. Soon the four Great Races will rise again and make sure our descendants will stay on the right path. Between the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings and our brothers and sisters, I am absolutely sure the people of Earth will not become like the Ori." Janus argued, causing several others in the room to murmur their agreements. They all knew of the strength of the Four Great Races and with them as their guide, it was highly unlikely the children of Earth will fall into the same desires and temptations the Ori did.

"Be that as it may be, the fact of the matter is, you broke our greatest law. We are to never interfere with the lower planes of existence, no matter what the reason may be. To do so invites the temptation to do so at a later date and then it is a slippery slope that may just end with us being no better then the Ori." The final member of the Grand Five said, a small slip of a woman with short golden hair, emerald eyes and a soft complexion.

"So, you would have me let our brothers and sisters die, alone in outer space after having come so far to try and return to Atlantis? How can we turn our backs on those who need our help? When did we become worse then the Ori?" Janus asked.

All those assembled stood up and shouted out their anger at those words until the Grand Five flared their auras and forced everyone back down, but Janus stood his ground.

"ENOUGH! Janus, I would watch your mouth." The head of the Grand Five warned.

"No. I will not hold my tongue any longer. When we first ascended, I begged you to allow me to free Pegasus from the Wraith, a scourge we created, but you forbid me from doing so. When the Goa'uld began to take over and enslave worlds while killing thousands of innocent beings using technology derived from pockets of technology we left all over the Milky Way galaxy, I begged on my knees to be allowed to stop them, but you forbid me from doing that as well. I have held myself back for too long. I will not allow others to suffer and pay the price for our hubris, our mistakes a moment longer! If I can do something to help the children of Earth clean up the mess we created then I will damn well do so! It is not a sin to help others, especially those less capable then us. What is the point of having all this power, all this knowledge if we don't use it to help others? By closing our eyes and ignoring all of the horrible things that have happened because of our actions, we have become even worse then the Ori. They at least made sure they took care of those that worshiped them. Us, we have abandoned the universe and left all the inhabitants to die, all while claiming upon our thrones on high we are the most perfect and incredible beings that have ever lived and we have dared to claim we are better then the Ori while doing so. We have become worse then our worst enemies ever could have." Janus said his voice heard clear across the hall.

"When the Wraith culled worlds into oblivion and the Goa'uld burned worlds to glass, where was the free choice of those being killed? We claim we support free choise in any form, but we have disregarded those that have been hurt. They didn't choose to die by the Goa'uld or the Wraith, they wanted to live. They wanted to see another sun rise, they wanted to see their loved ones again. And yet we allowed the Wraith and Goa'uld to obliterate countless civilization all because of an old fear of what we might become. I say, that no matter what, as long as we remember to help others simply because it is the right thing to, we will never become like the Ori." Janus finished speaking, his eyes blazing brighter then the cores of a sun.

All was silent as those sitting in attendance sat in silence as they contemplated Janus's words. A slight stirring as felt as some felt that perhaps Janus was right and perhaps they had forgotten what it meant to be apart of the universe. Did they really forget all their morals and the very reason why they had seeded life across several galaxies and then worked with all their might to keep that life safe.

"Janus. Enough. This discussion is over. Interfere with the lower planes again and we will strip you of your powers. Dismissed." The head of the Grand Five said as he vanished, followed quickly by everyone else in the hall.

Janus looked around the empty hall and said, "I don't care. I am not going to stand around idly while others work to clean up the mess we created. Mark my words, I will offer them aid and you will do nothing to stop me."

Janus then vanished as he left to make preparations.

The Ascended beings are divided into two camps, those that want to help those on the lower planes and those that wish to remain non-interfering. Janus's words have left a stirring in their hearts as they think about all the pain that could have been prevented if they had interfered.

A time will come when all those here in the Ascended planes will have to make a choice: Stay here and leave the universe alone or to step in and help clean up their mess.

When that time comes, the outcome will decide the fate of millions.

The universe just suddenly got a whole lot more complicated for the Tau'ri.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **We have the Aurora saved and Janus is calling the other ascended beings out on their hypocrisy.**

 **What will come from these events? Only time will tell.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, I have just really been lazy. Sorry.**

 **Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I had fun today and I hope you did as well.**

 **And so, as always, if you have comments, criticism, or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Chapter 13: Return of Ancients

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are with the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sorry for not posting for a while. School has been occupying me, what with finals approaching us and all. However I am back and with a whole new chapter to enjoy.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Return of Ancients.**

 **Time: June 15, 2006. 1200 Hours. Location: Moon Base ALUCE.**

Today was a very important day for the ADF, because today was the day that the Lanteans from the Aurora would be able to leave their pods and rejoin the rest of the universe.

This event had raised the morale of all ADF members a considerable amount, everyone had looked forwards to this day for such a long time and they were all excited for what was about to happen.

On the three O'Neill class vessels, there was a series of cloning chambers which were in use. Inside each of the tubes was a floating human, but make no mistake, these humans are the pinnacle of human evolution, the ultimate state humanity can reach before Ascension.

Heimdall and a number of other Asgardians moved around, checking and double checking their scanners and terminals to make sure everything was ready for the release of the Lanteans.

Beckett, Keller and a number of other doctors were here as well to make sure the patients were completely healthy.

Heimdall moved an Asgard control pad to another section of the console and immediately, the top portions of the tubes glowed bright blue and the eyes of the Lanteans snapped opened, their eyes going across the room in panic.

The Asgard then activated a machine that sent a wave of energy that stimulated the Lanteans brains in such a way they began to calm down. Once the Lanteans were calmed down, Heimdall had the tubes drained of fluid.

It took only a few seconds to have the tubes drained and once they were, the tubes opened up and allowed the Lanteans to be freed.

The ADF medical personal immediately went over and after assuring the Lanteans they were not going to be hurt, the ADF medics began to check them over.

After half an hour, the Lanteans were pronounced perfectly healthy by the ADF personal and the Asgardians.

Once pronounced healthy, the Lanteans were given clothes and food.

The Captain of the Aurora, a man named Galos Markath, was truly confused. The last thing he could remember was going and making sure the Aurora's classified information was secured and then running to his stasis pod. Now he was waking up in an advanced Asgard warship with primitive humans checking them out and making sure they were healthy.

A Asgard approached him and said, "I am Heimdall, commander of the O'Neill class vessel the Jotun. You are safe. You are currently above the planet Lantea, more specifically, you are on the Atlantis Defensive Force Moon Base ALUCE."

"Could you tell me what happened? I am very confused." Galos asked.

"About a month and half ago, the ADF found the location of the Aurora and dispatched the SDF-1 Macross, their strongest warship to go investigate. While there, they found you and your crew in stasis. They quickly made preparations to get the Aurora back here, but were attacked by a fleet of Wraith. The ADF forces fought back and managed to save the Aurora. Once saved, the Macross towed the Aurora back here to Moon Base ALUCE. We transferred your minds from your stasis pods and then took your bodies out of stasis so we might be capable of cloning new bodies for you. It appears all went well." Heimdall explained.

"Oh. So, these ADF force saved me and my crew from the Wraith?" Galos asked.

"Indeed. The ADF has done much in the nearly two years they have been occupying Atlantis. They have fought the Wraith on a number of occasions and won on every occasion, although the second Siege of Atlantis nearly saw their defeat, but through a combination of luck and deceit, they managed to trick the Wraith into believing they blew themselves and Atlantis up. They are a young race, but they have proven themselves capable of becoming the Fifth of the Great Races." Heimdall said.

Galos went deep into thought when he heard those words. Not only had these humans saved the lives of himself and his crew, but they had also saved Atlantis and had beaten the Wraith every time they fought. Only he and his people had been capable of standing up to the Wraith and even then they had lost. Granted it took 100 years, but the fact remains the Wraith were the only race that has ever beaten the Ancients. Even the Ori had been destroyed by the Ancients during that terrible war that destroyed all worlds capable of holding life in the Alterrans home galaxy.

To hear that another race, especially one as young as these humans, had challenged the might of the Wraith and had not only survived, but had achieved victory time and time again was slightly shocking and very interesting.

"Come. We are going to be headed to Atlantis." Heimdall said, knocking Galos out of his quiet contemplation.

Heimdall led Galos and the crew of the Aurora through Moon Base ALUCE, the large group getting looks of awe and reverence from the ADF members surrounding them.

Heimdall led the group to room where he then used Asgard transport beams to send himself and the massive group to Atlantis, the home they have been away from for over 10,000 years.

 **Location: Atlantis Main Hall.**

With a bright flash of light and a musical chime that could be heard clearly all throughout the hall, the five hundred Lanteans of the Aurora plus Heimdall appeared in the giant hall that housed Atlantis's Stargate.

The crew of the Aurora looked around in complete joy and happiness as they finally stood in their home for the first time in so long.

A woman was standing awaiting for the group, alongside a number of other people and she said, "I am Dr. Weir and I am the commander of the ADF. Beside me is Colonel Sheppard, Captain Gloval, Dr. McKay, Zor, Dr. Lang, Teyla, and Ronon."

Galos nodded and said, "I am Galos Markath, Captain of the Aurora. You have my eternal gratitude for saving myself and my crew."

"It was no trouble Galos. We are happy to help. Now, I am sure you are curious as to what we have changes we have made to the city since you where last here, so we have organized several people to guide groups of you and your crew around the city to try and show you just what has changed. Shall we?" Weir asked.

Galos nodded and soon he and his crew were dispersed throughout the city, looking at all the changes the ADF made with curious eyes.

Currently Galos, Weir, Sheppard and Gloval were by the Destroid hangers, showing Galos some of the Destroids.

Galos looked in awe at the rows of giant humanoid mechanized battle suits. His people never dreams of making such creations, they only relied on their hand held guns for personal to use when facing ground invasions. Perhaps this is why they suffered so many casualties when facing the Wraith on the ground.

Each Destroid was like one of the titans of old, giant and unmovable as their giant weapons shinned in the sun, their promise of a painful death clear.

Galos was currently looking at one of the red and black Phoenix class Destroids. The colors, combined with the sheer hulking mass of steel and fury made for an incredible sight.

"Nice right? The Phoenix class Destroids are pretty impressive aren't they?" Sheppard asked as stood next to Galos.

"Indeed. My people never considered creating such giant exoskeleton suits of armor. Too impractical. Can't go through the Gate." Galos said.

"Yeah, that's why we have those." Sheppard said as he pointed towards the far side of the hanger.

Following the finger, Galos saw a row of Morgan Hovertanks against the wall. Each Morgan had a paint job consisting of dark grey, black with a few white and gold patches here and there.

"We call those Morgan Hovertanks. Each one is capable of transforming into a battleoid mode, but they still have the ability to go through the Stargate along with the Gawain Hoverjeeps." Sheppard explained as he also pointed towards the large group of Gawains here in the hanger.

Each Gawain was covered in black armor with a few dark royal blue armor plating in a few places here and there.

Galos nodded as he considered Sheppard's words. Truly, the ADF had a impressive compliment of units for ground combat, a place he and his people really lacked in.

"Shall we continue on?" Weir asked.

Galos nodded and was showed much more of the changes the ADF had done to the city.

He was showed one of the Forges, one of the AI creation labs, one of the large Protoculture Reflex Furnaces that power Atlantis, he also saw a number of the different defensive batteries that the city now had, and he even got too see some of the Pendragons doing practice drills. All in all, Galos was extremely impressed by how much the ADF has achieved in the short amount of time they have been on the city.

He, Sheppard, Weir and Gloval were all now at the end of their tour as they showed Galos the room they had prepared for him. It had been a long day and it was now 0800 Hours.

"This is your personal room. If you need anything, there is a communicator on the desk." Weir explained.

"Thank you for the tour. It has been enlightening." Galos said with a slight bow.

Weir nodded and the three left Galos alone in his room.

Galos moved over to the bed and sat down, thinking long and hard about what he has seen.

The ADF was technologically advanced, not to the level of the Asgard or the Lanteans, but they would continue to advance as time marches on. Already they have unlocked the mental interface system the Jumpers and the control chairs use and have included it into their newest generational mechanized units. They are also much better prepared for ground combat then he and his people were. Their space ship technology isn't too bad either, they use Improved Alterran designed Drones, powerful ballistic warheads, particle beam turrets, advanced form of CIWS and the Reflex cannon just has ungodly levels of strength.

The thing that surprised and impressed him the most however, was the Protoculture Matrix and the Flowers of Life. He had been shown a few holographic photos of them and he had seen some scientific notes about both the Matrix and the Flowers. He was no scientist, but even he could understand the impossibility of a organic means of ZPE and yet, here was the proof. It just boggled his mind that such a thing could actually exist. If they had found such a thing during the war with the Wraith, they might have been able to win.

The ADF also showed him the final message left behind by his people when the abandoned the city. He was shocked they had abandoned the city, but after seeing what they had been up against, he could not blame them. They had been under siege for years and for every Hive destroyed, more appeared to keep the pressure on Atlantis. There had been no hope for victory on that battlefield.

It was just so much information to take in at one time. He needed time to process what he had been shown and told.

He then heard his door chime, telling him someone was asking permission to enter.

Galos said, "It's unlocked. Come in."

The door opened and in came his second in command. She had long blonde hair, startling blue eyes and flawless skin.

"Sir, I wish to talk to you about the ADF." She said.

"Speak your mind Lamenta." Galos said.

"Sir, I do not believe the humans should be allowed to keep control of Atlantis." She said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Galos asked.

"For one, they are too young a species to be allowed such advanced technology. From the records I have been allowed to read about them, they hadn't even gotten past their moon of their own accord before they discovered the Stargate. Just eight years ago, they all thought they were the only sentient life in the universe and now they have access to not only the outpost back on Terra, but now they have access to Atlantis herself. They cannot be allowed to have such power." Lamenta explained.

"Yes they are a young species, but look at all they have accomplished. They had no spaceships, no energy weapons, no shields of any kind and yet they choose to stand up against a galactic superpower. They took on these Goa'uld without a chance of victory, and yet they achieved the impossible time and time again and eventually broke the choke-hold the Goa'uld had on their home galaxy. They then went on to defeat the Replicators, a threat even beyond the capabilities of the Asgard. And then after that, they came here to Pegasus and challenged the Wraith and have won time after time against them. True they have made some mistakes, but they past record speaks for itself. They have proven themselves worthy inheritors of the power Atlantis wields. Look at all they have done for Atlantis since they came here. They have done things we never thought to do." Galos countered.

"True. However, they also made many mistakes along the way, such as awakening the Wraith before their time. They entered into an unknown situation and through their actions the Wraith are awake once more. They unleashed the scourge of the Wraith upon this galaxy before it had recovered from the last time. They made a horrible mistake and now thousands are paying the price. They are wielding a power they do not understand and have not earned. We should take control of the city and force them to leave." Lamenta said.

Galos went silent for a little bit before he said, "Tomorrow, I shall do what I must."

Lamenta nodded and said, "That is the correct choice."

She then left Galos's room, leaving Galos alone with his thoughts about what he was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **June 16, 2006. 0900 hours. Location: Atlantis Gate Room.**

Galos and Lamenta were currently walking into the gate room, a sense of purpose in their strides.

The two Lanteans walked out into the open gate room, drawing the attention of those in the room at the time.

Weir saw the two walking into the middle of the room and was very confused, so she left her office and came walking down towards the two Lanteans.

Suddenly a pedestal started rising out of the floor of the gate room and stopped when it reached up to Galos's waist.

Galos moved his over and then placed it atop of the pedestal, causing the entire thing to start humming.

Suddenly, all over the city the terminals went dark and became unresponsive. The teleporter booths disengaged and the doors locked.

"What are you doing? Weir asked as she came charging down the stairs to reached the two Lanteans.

"What must be done." Galos said as he continued to have his eyes closed as he did whatever he was doing with the pedestal.

Weir was about to ask what he meant when suddenly the terminals reengaged, the transporter booths started working again and the doors unlocked themselves.

"Galos, what are doing? You are supposed to be locking the humans out of Atlantis." Lamenta asked him.

"At what point did I ever say I would take the city away from the humans? I merely said I would do what I must. And I have." Galos said as the pedestal returned back into the depths of the floor.

"Ma'am, you need to come see this." A ADF member said as he stared at his screen in confusion and slight awe.

"Follow me." Weir said, her town booking no arguments as two guards stood nearby to enforce that order.

Weir went up the stairs, quickly followed by the two Lanteans and went over to the technician.

"What happened?" Weir asked.

"The system temporarily went down, but we now have full control over the system once more. However, a number of new systems have appeared as well. But that's not the biggest thing. Take a look here." The technician said as she showed the group the Ancient database, but it was much different now.

For one thing, it was much larger now. Thousands upon thousands of yottabytes worth of new data was now available to the Tau'ri to see and explore. The Ancient database was now suddenly several hundred times greater in size then before.

However, the changes didn't end there. The entire structure of the Ancient Database was different, with files being in completely different areas and locations. It would be some time before the location of certain files will be known.

"What did you do?" Weir asked Galos as she turned to face the man.

"I simply used the authority I have as the highest ranking full-blooded Lantean to unlock as many of Atlantis's secrets as I can. Numerous systems that you would have never been able to unlock beforehand are now available to you. Also, I unlocked a significant portion of the Ancient database. You see, the Ancient database is built into several Tiers. Tier One being what you have been researching since you have arrived her on Atlantis. It deals with more simplistic sciences and technologies that my people unlocked. Tier Two unlocks more advanced equations, technological schematics and other such things. Tier Three is only accessible if it has been unlocked by a High Council member. Tier Three is the location of the absolute greatest achievements of my race. It has the notes on how to construct ZPM's or recharge them as well as all of our most advanced technologies." Galos explained to those assembled.

"Sir, this is a mistake. These humans are not ready for Tier One, let alone Tier Two. Granting them access to that much knowledge is a mistake." Lamenta said, before she was cut off by Galos.

"We stand here **,** on the great city of Atlantis, our home because of these humans. If it were not for them we would be still be trapped on the Aurora right now, or perhaps even dead due to the Wraith. We owe these humans everything. I think they more then have earned the right to this knowledge for not only saving our lives, but also saving Atlantis at the cost of their own lives. They have earned their right to stay on this city. This is their home just as much as it is ours and as long as I am the highest ranking Lantean on this city, Atlantis will remain in their control. Our time and come and gone Lamenta. It is time for our dependents to take the reigns. The best thing we can do now, is merely guide them on their path to greatness." Galos said with a firm voice full of unwavering determination.

Lamenta stared at Galos not backing down and neither did he until Lamenta then said, "This is a mistake."

She then turned and left the room, headed elsewhere in the city.

"Do not worry. Although Lamenta does have access to most of the city, she does not have the authority to take away any of the gifts I have given you. She cannot alter anything. All she can do is stand there in anger." Galos said to Weir.

"Thank you Galos, for giving this to us. It means a lot that yo are placing this much faith in us. I swear that me and my people shall prove ourselves worthy of what you have given us." Weir said with a small smile of gratitude.

"Your welcome. If it does not overstretch my bounds, might I inquire what has come of the Aurora?" Galos asked.

"Here, let me show you." Weir said as she started walking over to the communication officer, Galos following her.

"Have myself and Galos beam over to Moon Base ALUCE." Weir ordered.

A few buttons pressed and the two disappeared in large flashes of light that left a musical chime resounding through the air.

 **Location:Moon Base ALUCE.**

A flash of light and Weir accompanied by Galos now stood in Moon Base ALUCE.

Weir then began to walk down one of the many hallways that make up Moon Base ALUCE, Galos following quickly behind.

Eventually they came to a large viewing area and when Galos saw what was in the area before him, he stood immediately.

In the hanger that lay beyond the viewing area was the Aurora, but she was vastly different from the last time he saw her.

For one thing, the entire frontal portion of the Aurora has been repaired completely, the familiar sight of the rounded bow of a Aurora class vessel completed.

However, the hull of the Aurora had been vastly altered. For one thing, it was completely smooth, much like the hulls of the Macross or the Plato class warships, and now she had a black color scheme with several strands of dark silver mixed in as well. Along her hull was the shapes of numerous 30 mm CIWS turrets, 72 mm and 100 mm particle cannons in varying states of completion. A third of her entire frame in the back of the warship's hull has been stripped away, exposing the inner workings of the warship.

"We are giving the Aurora a complete overhaul. A mixture of Naquada, Trinium and Robotech Alloys mixed in with the original hull is going to make the Aurora a much tougher warship. We are also completely redoing the Aurora's weapons. She will now have a no less then 12,000 of the Improved Drone weapons inside of six Drone launchers, as well as having 180 x 30 mm duel barreled rotary CIWS turrets, 40 x 72 mm and 12 x 100 mm particle cannons, as well as having 18 Reflex torpedo tubes and 90 ten-tube Stargazer missile launchers." Rodney said as he walked over, showing several holograms to Galos who looked them over with a critical eye.

"Five Macross class Reflex furnaces have been planned to be built as well to give the Aurora more available power, while her shields have been boosted as well. A Intergalactic Fold Generator has been built as well. All-in-all, the Aurora is a much stronger and deadlier beast." Rodney said with a smirk as Galos went over the technical designs.

Galos maybe a military Captain, but at one point in his life he had been a technician and he has personally help build a number of Aurora class vessels, so he knows the plans for such a vessel by heart. Those lessons and skills have degraded after years of being a military Captain, but they were still there. Looking at the plans for the Aurora , he could confirm everything McKay was saying.

"Very impressive that you were not only capable of find and understanding the plans of the Aurora, but able to improve upon them and begin construction as well in such a short time period." Galos commented.

"Ah. We simply found the technical notes inside the computers of the Aurora when we were going through them." Rodney said back.

Galos nodded and after a few more seconds said, "I am very impressed. This massive system wide upgrade to the Aurora shall make her a much deadlier beast. However I have a question."

"Okay?" McKay said, wondering what Galos was about to ask him.

"Did you or your people find a special computer room inside the Aurora containing special data?" Galos asked.

"Yeah, we found the computer core containing data about this special particle." McKay said as he showed Galos the data from the room he and Sheppard found.

Galos was stunned and said, "How did you get into that room? The door was locked and the console itself needed a special password?"

McKay looked to Weir, who nodded her head and McKay said, "Well, Sheppard fell asleep on the control chair on the Aurora and had a vision of sorts of the Aurora last fight. In the vision he saw you enter in the code for the door and the console itself and simply did the same thing."

Galos was completely flabbergasted by McKay's answer and said, "He received a vision from the control chair? But that's impossible, the control chair doesn't transfer memories to someone. A special device has to be created for that and the control chair does not have those capabilities."

McKay nodded and said, "We know. We have run numerous medical scans over Sheppard to see if something was going on with his Ancient gene that might have caused this, but nope. Nothing. The control chair is functioning normally, Sheppard is perfectly fine. There is nothing on the Aurora or in John that might have caused him to see the things he did. One of the mysteries of this ship."

"What do you mean?" Galos asked.

"When we were towing the Aurora to Atlantis, the shields emitters were used to keep the harmful radiation from effecting those on-board. However, I originally theorized the emitters would burn themselves out just as we left the Fold Sphere. However when we left the Fold Sphere, the emitters were still god. Strained, but not close to burning out. I then double and triple checked the math and still, it just doesn't add up." McKay explained to Galos as he showed Galos several holographic screens filled with data about the incident.

Galos went over he information presented to him and said, "I don't understand, the math is correct. What happened?"

"I know. I have used every single method available to me to try and understand what happened that kept those emitter online after they should have burn out, yet nothing came back. It's just doesn't make any logical sense." McKay said with a sigh.

"Very unusual. Control chair that gives a vision, emitters that are perfectly fine when they should have burnt out. Something happened on the Aurora. Something interfered. But what?" Galos asked.

"Whatever the case, it really doesn't matter. The Aurora is safe, the crew is alive and well and everything turned out alright. There are just some things in the universe we will never understand." Weir said as she got the attention of the two men.

"True. Very true." Galos said as he nodded in agreement.

"We also gave the Aurora a new name." McKay said with a smile as he showed the official classification to Galos.

"The Aurora Borealis class Dreadnought? Not a bad name." Galos said as he turned his gaze back towards his warship that has so faithfully served him throughout these many long years.

"The Aurora Borealis will be completed inside of two months. She was badly damaged when we found her and a lot of her systems have to be completely rebuilt from the ground up for them to work once again.' Rodney said.

"Thank you. For everything." Galos said, completely grateful for what the ADF has done for not only him, but his crew as well.

"Your welcome." Weir said as she turned and left, headed back to Atlantis to get back to her duties.

Rodney soon left as well, headed back to his lab to continue working on a few of his newest projects.

Galos stood in the observation area for a while, looking at the form of the Aurora Borealis as the memories of all the times he shared with that warship went through his mind. One day soon, the Aurora Borealis will fly through space once more.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 hours. Location: Dr. Lang's and Zor's Laboratory on Atlantis.**

Lang sighed softly as he sat down in his chair, the stress of the long hours he has been working finally catching up to him.

Behind him was a large cannon looking device. It had a large rectangular barrel while a large spinning circular device was at the back of the cannon.

This was the prototype of the newest weapon type for the ADF. A more powerful and focused version of the Reflex cannon. The official name is the Synchro cannon.

The Ancient satellite, nicknamed the Devastator for it's awesome firepower had been completely repaired a little over 4 months ago and since then, Lang has been working tirelessly to apply the technology towards the creation of the Synchro cannon. When Zor returned from Orilla along with a number of Asgardian scientists, it really sped up the process of developing the Synchro cannon.

Just a few weeks ago they finally completed the prototype and had begun testing the cannon.

When they first fired the cannon, a massive blue beam of energy rippling with raw focused power far beyond that of even the Reflex cannon tore out and blew through the energy shield they were firing against and blue a hole through the wall and the fifty others beyond that until the beam ran out of power a mile away.

Even the most optimistic views about the weapon fell far short of the real deal. The damage had been repaired and testing had continued afterwords until today. They had finally finished making alterations to the device and now the Synchro cannon had been approved for being placed on-board warships.

The first warship to get this deadly weapon type was of course the Macross. Her two large booms that made up her Reflex cannon were going to be replaced and rebuilt into two massive Synchro cannons. The Macross was due for an upgrade anyway. Her Reflex Furnaces were to be upgraded as well as numerous other systems that needed to be updated.

After all those all-nighters Lang found himself desperately needing some rest, however there was too much to do. Especially since the discovery of the Omega Particle.

Lang clicked a button and a screen showing the data found by McKay and Sheppard on that strange particle carried by the Aurora appeared before him.

The discovery of this strange particle had sent the scientists of the ADF into a frenzy and almost all of them had developed a almost obsession with discovering the power of the Omega Particle. The Asgardians here on the city were also very intrigued about the particle and had joined in on trying to find out ore about it.

They had found a few things about the particle. For one, it was insanely hard to synthesize for experiments. For 100 individual particles, it takes almost a whole month to synthesize them. However, it was also discovered that under the right circumstances these particles help increase energy output. How much the energy is increased is determined by how well the particle is used. Right now, the Reflex Furnaces only experience a 15% increase in energy output with the same life expectancy. However, given time the particle will prove to be a godsend.

However, there is a catch. If the particles go out of control, they explode quite violently. They had taken a single particle out to the asteroid field in the Lantea system and once there, managed to make it explode to see how violently the particles explode. The resulting explosion was twice the size of a Reflex Torpedo. Everyone was stunned and frightened by this level of power from a single exploding particle. One particle caused all that destruction. It was at that point they had a terrifying thought.

"How much power would a Reflex Torpedo loaded with Omega Particles have?"

Weir had then banned the usage of Omega Particles in their weapons. They were not ready to properly use this power as a weapon.

The Asgard had agreed that they too were hesitant to use such a power as a weapon. The only way the Omega Particle was going to be used is as a power source, nothing more.

Lang still had worries about using the Omega Particle, but recently, he felt calmer when thinking about it, as if something is preventing it from going horribly wrong.

He just shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling tired and soon he fell asleep while Zor looked over in amusement as he went to fetch Lang a blanket.

Things were looking good for the Tau'ri, they had managed to achieve an understanding with the Lanteans of whom they have saved. There are those who do not like the Tau'ri, but they are being forced to at least work with them for the time being. Hopefully, there shall come a time when both groups can work together with no conflict.

However, there is something happening far away from Atlantis, in a deep and forgotten part of Pegasus. In a place known to only one being, a construction ten-thousand years in the making shall soon arise for the first time.

* * *

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Unknown.**

The absolute darkness of space was clearly visible all in directions as a single massive object of unknown size was held permanently still in the eternal void.

The hull of this object was in the exact same shading and coloring as Atlantis was, but the object was much, much bigger.

Inside the massive construction, a soft flash of light erupted outwards and revealed Janus was now in here. The lack of breathable air in here did not bother him in the least, as he had shed his corporeal form centuries ago and no longer needed such a trivial thing as air to sustain his existence.

Janus turned and look all around him, seemingly eyeing the walls and the construction itself with a critical eye.

The walls had blue glowing power lines as the walls were also fashioned in the same manor as Atlantis, but this place just seemed to radiate more power.

Nodding his head, Janus began to walk through the halls of this place.

He soon entered into a massive open area where giant cradles capable of holding craft much larger then Aurora's went on farther then the eye could see. There must have been at least several hundred different bays at least in this area alone.

Janus stared for a few seconds and then turned and left, apparently seeing what he wanted to see.

He continued his inspection f the facility as he entered into another massive area, much smaller then the one he had just been at. In this area there was large conveyor belts with large circular devices at the very beginning of them. What purpose they served was unknown to all but Janus.

Eyeing the assembled examples of advanced technologies, Janus nodded and moved one once more.

He continued his path to a large computer room where a massive computer easily fifteen feet in head stood in the center. The computer had large light blue glowing computer circuits lines going from the central module all the way to the ceiling.

Janus did as he had done this entire time, look at the device, find it satisfactory and then leave the room.

Eventually he came to a large area that was designed much like the command bridge of the Aurora, only much larger, with several dozen terminals spread all throughout the room.

Janus walked to the central terminal and turned it one, willing the terminal to have the power to function.

Once the terminal was operational, Janus clicked a few button.

Nothing apparently happened, but on the screen a diagram of a energy wave was being displayed. And judging by Janus's look of joy, it must be important.

Janus then turned off the terminal and left the bridge.

With but a thought, Janus vanished and then reappeared outside of the station.

Janus looked at this monolith construction and felt a sense of peace and hope in his heart. This construction was the center piece for his plan to rid the universe of the Wraith once and for all. All he needed know was for the Tau'ri to find and lay claim to the station. He had already taken steps to ensure they will find this place. He can only imagine what they will do once they realize what this place truly is.

With a smile of complete ease on his face, Janus left this plane of existence for a higher one, leaving behind the construction for the ADF to hopefully find quickly.

This is just one part of Janus's larger goal of undoing the mistakes of his people. He is currently doing the next step right now.

Whatever the construction is, it shall serve a great importance in the future.

* * *

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Unknown.**

Janus reappeared on the Ascended realm with a flash of light and moved on to the location of his plan.

With but a thought, energy beyond that of black holes moved and moved faster then light into the place Janus has envisioned.

Giant walls that appeared to be made of the blackness of outer space itself take form, growing larger and larger as the energy moves according to Janus's will.

Within a fraction of a millisecond, the construction was completed and Janus was beaming with a smile.

A giant movie theater had been constructed. A literal sea of seats had been formed as well as a giant projection screen.

Janus then took his seat and waited, forming a bowl of popcorn as the movie started, a large stream of light shooting out and forming the images Janus wanted to see.

It wasn't long before others of his kind came to investigate just what Janus had done this time.

The first to appear was Janus's good friend, Morgan Le Fay. A fellow Ascended being who only wanted to undo the mistakes their kind have created through their arrogance and stupidity. She has been the cooler and more logical of the two of them, piking and choosing better times to engage, while Janus preferred to just face the problems head on.

"Janus? What is this?" Morgan asked as she walked into the movie theater.

"Our descendants call this a movie theater. They come here to watch movies, which are stories told through pictures and images." Janus replied as the movie started.

Morgan turned to see the screen showing the time Rick and the other members of Skull Squadron boarded a Wraith Hive to get the information they required.

She watched as Rick risked his life to save a member of Skull Squadron, facing down several groups of Wraith Drones with nothing but his laser pistol and friends to help him.

She was impressed by his courage. Normally, when faced with such terrible odds the lower beings tend to prioritize their own lives above others. However, this one didn't. He faced terrible odds and risked his own life to save another beings life, at great personal risk.

"That one has bravery." Morgan commented as she moved to sit down next to Janus.

"Yes he does. He is actually one of the ADF better military commanders. That was actually the first time he has faced Wraith face-to-face." Janus said as he popped some more popcorn into his mouth.

"Truly?" Morgan asked. She distinctly recalls the first time she ever faced a Wraith in the flesh. She had been terrified and unable to move, let alone save someone else. For this lower being to not be able to move without fear, but also save someone else at the same time was something special.

"Indeed." Janus said as he offered her some popcorn, which she took.

Soon, the two Ascended Beings were joined by many others, each one coming to see the source of the power, only to find a large theater displaying the struggles of the ADF against the Wraith.

Very quickly there was a mass of Ascended Beings here, each one interested and eventually becoming captivated by the sights being displayed to them.

The five Ascended Beings who stood above all the others themselves came to the theater, only to see well over half of all Ascended Beings assembled here in this theater.

"Janus? What is this?" One of the five said.

"This is my creation. A little place were we can watch our descendants do what we could not and put an end to the Wraith." Janus said as he took a sip of the drink he had created. Even though he was a Ascended Being and therefore didn't require sustenance for continued survival, but he enjoyed the taste of what the Tau'ri had created.

The five didn't want to let the theater to exist just because Janus built it and there was probably a ulterior motive behind it's existence. But there is nothing they can do. The theater is not interfering with the lower realms, it is merely showing past events and so ultimately, they must accept it's existence.

The five left the theater as those that remained continued on watching, unaware they were playing right into Janus's hand.

His master plan is coming along without a hitch. If this keeps up, the plan might just work.

Janus's machinations are in play now. The future of the Ascended Beings is unknown as Janus's plans slowly move forwards.

The future is being written by Janus, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **Time: 1800 hours. Location: Neo-Macross.**

Rick nervously looked at his watch as he waited for his date to arrive.

Rick was dressed in a very relaxed attire, but he was anything but relaxed. His nervous looking at his watch, combined with the sweat forming on his brow only showed that he was not calm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice said.

Rick turned and couldn't help but stare at the person talking to him.

It was Lisa, but she was dressed in a very beautiful looking snow white knee length dress.

She wore a smug look on her face as she said, "I know you like to admire me Rick, but do you think you could tear your eye off of me for one second?"

Rick snapped out of his daze and with an embarrassed look on his face, "Sorry. You just look really beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. Shall we?" Lisa asked as she extended her left arm out Rick.

Rick took her hand and led her onwards through the streets of night time Neo-Macross.

The two went to a darkened park and sat down near a tree and stared up at the stars above, content with looking up at the stars. Even though the two of them have journeyed across the stars, there was still something special with just peacefully looking up at those glittering specks of distant light in awe and wonder.

The two of them sat in silence, enjoying the sense of peace and calm that was washing over them. Lisa learned gently against Ricks left shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

The two of them didn't know how long they sat their staring up at the stars, but in the end, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were here together in this moment.

For Lisa, she wasn't sure how she felt of the younger raven haired man next to her. After almost two years of fighting together against a alien threat time and time again she had seen him change so much and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel some attraction to the young man. However, she wasn't completely sure if she was ready to open her heart open once more.

After the death of Karl Riber, her fiance back on Sara Base back on Mars in her home reality, she never thought she would find love again. She had thrown herself into her studies and joined the RDF in a bid to get the Sara Base and find out what happened to Karl. She knew what people had thought about her. The Ice Queen they called her. They said she loved the Macross more then humans. And perhaps they hadn't been wrong. She never opened herself up to people. Only Claudia had managed to get beyond the iron walls she had formed around her heart. And that had taken years on hard work to get to her closed off heart.

With Rick however, she felt as if maybe there was a chance for her to once gain find love.

Their first meeting had not gone well, with Lisa telling Rick to go fly into the attacking Zentraedi forces when he was nothing more then a civilian. Their next conversation had not gone any better, as Rick had called her an old sourpuss.

However, their third meeting went much better and they had set aside all animosity and had learned a little about each other. Time passed and slowly but surly, they continued to learn from each other and their feeling slowly grew stronger and stronger until they finally decided to try and see where their feeling would lead them, which led to the present.

However, she still just did not know if she was ready to let Rick truly see her for who she was. She had done that with Riber and he had died Rick's job was even more dangerous, with the constant threat of death hanging over his head since he was a fighter pilot. There was likely going to be a day when he goes out into a fight and just doesn't come home. She didn't know if she was willing to risk facing that kind of heart ache again.

With Rick, he too was unsure of what their relationship was. For him, this was the first time he had actually tried to have a long lasting relationship with. He was only 21 years old now and had never tried to build a deep relationship with someone before. He had no idea hat he was supposed to be doing or what his feeling meant. All he knew was this, that when he is with Lisa, it felt right. He felt calm, at peace. He also felt warm and flustered while around her. She was a beautiful woman to be sure, but when you get to know Lisa you get to realize that her personality is her greatest attribute.

Despite her cold exterior, Lisa is actually a very caring and kind woman who has been hurt before and tires to put up barriers to keep others from getting close in an attempt to shield herself from the pain of losing those she cares about.

Rick understands that mentality. After the death of his mother and father, he knows all to well the pain of lose. How much it hurts when those you love are no longer there with you.

So, Rick is being patient with Lisa. He will wait as long as necessary for her to be ready. This is something is not willing to lose. What he and Lisa have is special and he wants to see what they can become.

Eventually, the two of them feeling the coming of fatigue and so decide to call the night. Standing up, Rick offers Lisa his right hand, which she takes. The two then leave the dimply lit park and head towards the port.

Once there, they quickly board a Puddle Jumper and head back to Atlantis, their home. All the while holding hands while having calm smiles on their faces.

Once back on Atlantis, the two bid each other a good night and then head off to their rooms, the memories of this knight replaying in their heads.

What is a small ember will one day become a roaring fire as the emotions and bonds between two people grow stronger and stronger.

The universe continues to turn on as the day is ended. The Lanteans find themselves in a new world and although they are confused, the Tau'ri will be there to help them. As new technologies are developed, Janus is moving the Ascended Beings towards the point in which he wants them to be while two souls start coming closer and closer together.

While the future is unknown, these people are relishing in the present.

What is coming is going to shake the universe.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, finals from my college have had my attention recently. I still have a final for Public Speaking and Student Success, but those will be easy.**

 **And yes, the Lanteans did try to take Atlantis from the ADF, but Galos, being the nice guy he is didn't want that so he made it impossible for anyone of a long rank then him to lock the ADF out of Atlantis. I felt this was something the Lanteans would do, as they are arrogant and sometimes ungrateful as shown with the Trea, however the Captain of the Aurora seemed different to me. He seemed more caring then most other Lanteans. He showed great compassion and kindness for Sheppard and his crew and so I tried to show that here. He respects the ADF for what they did for him and his crew, so he is trying to show how grateful he is for what they did.**

 **The Lanteans are not going to be happy, but eventually they are going to learn that Atlantis is the ADF's not theirs anymore.**

 **Also we get to see upgrade to the Reflex cannon at last. I almost completely forgot about it. But here it is, a Ancient tech upgraded Synchro cannon. It's going to be so awesome when they finally fire the real thing from the Macross.**

 **We also get to see a little bit more of Janus finally taking some actions to ensure that the actions of his race are mitigated and repaired.**

 **The giant construction that we see Janus in is going to be a major part of the ADF's effort to get rid of the Wraith.**

 **We also see Janus showing the other members of his race the personal efforts of the ADF. While the Ascended Beings are powerful, they are not Omniscient, so they have not seen who the ADF really are or what their actions have really done to harm the universe, so Janus is going to show them and force them to realize the consequences of their actions. It's going to be a wake up call to the Ascended Beings.**

 **What comes after that is going to be huge.**

 **Finally we got to see some more of Rick and Lisa's growing relationship. I hope I portrayed their inner thoughts well. For me, I personally think that Lisa would not be completely sure whether or not she loves Rick at this point in time just yet, Remember she hasn't had closure like she did back in the original show since she hasn't gone to Sara base and found Riber's old room. So she still has some of the baggage on her shoulders.**

 **Rick is a different guy here then he is in the show. Here he has been forced to grow up and isn't around Minmei so now he isn't chasing her around and instead is noticing Lisa's feelings for him and is returning them as well. However he's just going by his feelings since he is still young at this point and doesn't know how to make a long lasting relationship yet.**

 **I hope this has cleaned anything I might have messed up with and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, please send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle at the Super Volcano

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter of this story.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and this story.**

 **Also, news about the Poll for Fairy Tail Excalibur. The reason I took out Fate: Stay Night was for the simply fact that after really thinking hard about it, I don't know jack diddly squat about how Fate: Stay Night goes. Like, all I have done is read fan-fictions on the internet about it. So, I decided to remove it as a choice**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have just not had any interest in typing recently. However, I am not abandoning this story. It will be completed, no matter what.**

 **Without any more distractions, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Battle at the Super Volcano.**

 **Time: June 20, 2006. Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Taranis.**

It was a nice day here on the planet Taranis. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and life was really good.

Several people dressed in large battle armor moved along as they checked out the Ancient facility that the people of Taranis have been using for years now.

Just yesterday AR-15 came to this planet and made contact with the locals. Soon after AR-1 came to the planet and now the two groups are having civil discussions together.

John was currently chewing on a fruit bar while McKay was talking to the head scientist of this facility.

"So how long has the shield generator been giving you problems?" McKay asked a blond haired woman next to him.

She was a lady of incredible beauty, having long golden hair, hazel eyes and flawless skin.

"Indeed. Due to the rapid increase of Wraith activity about a year ago, we have had to increase the usage of our shield to give us more protection." The woman, whose name is Norina Pero said.

"Hm. Well, from what I am seeing the shield emitters are not the problem. They are still in good condition and the power lines seem to be good. What about the power source? I am not seeing a ZPM tied into the system here." McKay said to Norina.

"We run the shield off of geothermal energy. Here, let me show you." Norina said as she showed McKay several computer screens filled with data.

After going over the data for a little bit, McKay started to grow more and more concerned until he looked back at his Infiltrator and began to rapidly type away, sometimes typing on the computers as well.

"McKay? You alright?" Sheppard asked, watching the man type away furiously on the keyboard.

"I am just checking something, I hope I am wrong." McKay replied as he continued to type away for a while before he stopped and said, "This is bad."

"What is?" Norina asked.

"You see, shields are not meant to be used all the time Norina. When you increased the usage of the shield, you also increased the stress upon the geothermal energy source, which just so happens to be a dormant super volcano. Or rather former dormant super volcano since the increasing usage of the shield generators has made it incredibly active. It's going to erupt in 24 hours." McKay said as he showed a diagram of the volcano with the magma center approaching critical.

"Okay. McKay, go show that to the Chancellor. I'm going to go and tell Weir about this." Sheppard said as he ran out of the room and towards the DHD.

Once there, Sheppard quickly punched in the seven symbols for Atlantis and then pressed the large red button in the center, causing the the ever familiar explosion of blue water-like energy to erupt outwards from the Alterran creation. A second later, a blue shimmering water looking surface is held in suspension inside the arch of the Stargate.

Sheppard clicks his comm-link on the side of his Cyclone helmet and says, "This is AR-1 leader Colonel Sheppard calling Atlantis control. We have an emergency here."

"This is Weir here, what's going on John?" Weir asks from the other side of the wormhole.

"Well, McKay was running a scan of the Taranis facility and he discovered that due to their overuse of the shield to protect themselves from the Wraith, they have accidentally awakened the dormant super-volcano on the planet and it is set to erupt inside of 24 hours. We are going to have to begin the evacuation process soon if we want to get everyone off of the planet in time." Sheppard reported.

"Understood. I will come over to talk with the Chancellor." Weir said as she moved towards the gate on Atlantis.

A second later Weir was now on Taranis and said, "Let go."

The two quickly scaled the long line of stairs that ran up to the main facility where Lycus receded and quickly made their way to where he was.

Once there, the two of them found Rodney talking to Lycus while showing him the readings he got.

"So all in all, you have 24 hours to get this planet evacuated before the super volcano explodes." Rodney finished.

"I see. This is horrible. We have so many refugees here and it will take considerable effort to get them all evacuated before the volcano erupts." Lycus said just as he notices Weir and Sheppard in his office.

"I am Weir, commander of the ADF and I hereby offer all the of ADF resources to evacuating the planet as quickly as possible." Weir said as she sat down in front of Lycus.

"I am Chancellor Lycus. I accept you help. We need to begin evacuating immediately. Do you know of any planets we can relocate to?" Lycus asks.

Rodney took out his Infiltrator and began to type away at it until he stops and says, "Yes. M8F-789. It is a planet with 28 hour days, habitable climate, around 96% similar to this planet and to Lantea actually. All in all, a great place for you and your people to go to."

"Alright. Call any ADF vessels and tell them to come here immediately to begin evacuation procedures." Weir ordered.

Rodney nodded and then opened a new tab on his Infiltrator which showed a series of color coded tabs. Rodney clicked the third red tab and immediately, the screen changed to show a map of the Pegasus galaxy and where the 7 ADF vessels were currently at the moment.

"Okay. The Archangel, the Dominion, the Hades, the Ares, the Hermes and the Athena are all around about two and a half hours away from the planet while the Macross is three hours away." McKay reported.

"Alright. I'll call Atlantis and tell them to start sending in Jumpers to hasten the process." Weir said as she stood up.

"I will contact all of settlements and get them evacuating immediately." Lycus said as he too stood up.

With that, the group split up, but not before Norina stopped McKay and said, "There is something you need to see."

"Okay." McKay said, unsure of what was going on.

Norina lead McKay down deeper into the facility until they came to a large open hanger where a large familiar shape sat.

"This is our greatest secret Dr. McKay." Norina said as she put her hand out towards the shape.

It was an Aurora class warship. Signs of battle damage was clear all over her hull, but this vessel was in a much better shape then the Aurora was when they first found her.

"You guys have an Aurora class warship?" McKay asked.

"Indeed. We have attempted to make repairs to the ship for generations, but so far have been unsuccessful in making the ship operational once more, I was hoping you would be able to get it working again. If we can get the ship operational, we can use it so help evacuate the planet." Norina explained.

McKay nodded his head at that logic, but then said, "Is it alright for me to do so? I mean, the chancellor hasn't given his approval."

"It's alright. I have been given full access to allow anyone onto the ship if I deem them capable enough. C'mon." Norina said as she lead McKay down to the Aurora class warship.

McKay was soon on the bridge of the vessel checking over the system and to his surprise, the damage wasn't nearly as bad as it appears.

Weapons are completely offline, many of those crystals needing to be recalibrated or replaced entirely. Shields were capable of 40% capabilities, while Hyperdrive was entirely offline, but sublight engines were almost capable of being used again. Sensors and communications were down to 15% usability, but still operational. Hull integrity was down to 82%, but that was much better then McKay thought it would be.

"Okay. I am going to go and try to get the sublight engines back online. That is really the only thing I can get repaired at this time." McKay said as he went to get the sublight engines back online.

Once in the engine compartment, McKay activated the scanners on his Cyclone armor and began to scan the engines for signs of damage. Thanks to the finding of the Aurora, technical plans had been uploaded into the computers of the Cyclones, allowing them to identify flaws and faults in warships of this class.

After a few seconds of scanning, McKay located the five different components of the sublight engines that needed to be repaired before they can used.

Placing his hand on his right hip, a small sphere of raw nanites came out and formed over his hand. Moving to the first component, McKay thought of the tool he needed to enact the repairs for this component.

The ball of nanites morphed and changed and then finally solidified into a tool he needed and he then began to work.

The Omni-Nanite Tool was something Zor thought of. By taking a large ball of raw nanites and then given them telling them to form a specific tool, you no longer need to haul around giant amounts of tools, only a small ball of nanites.

Even McKay had to admit this was one of Zor's most useful inventions as it was extremely useful. Not that he would ever admit that to Zor. He has a reputation to maintain and not only that, he has a three way rivalry between himself, Zor and Lang to invent the best and coolest stuff imaginable. If he admits he has been bested those two will never let him live it down. It just makes it all the more important that his next invention is all the better.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, McKay moves on with the repairs as the clock continues to count down until the Super-Volcano erupts.

 **Time: 1400 hours. Location: Taranis main facility.**

Sheppard was currently in the main facility watching on as Jumpers flew in and out of the Stargate in a mass of activity as groups of refugees were transported to their new home.

The Plato class warships had come and gone with their hulls filled to the brim with dozens of passengers as the warships flew across space to get them to their designation.

The Macross herself was due to arrive over the planet any moment now. It was truly a miracle that they hadn't started her retrofit for her Synchro cannons yet otherwise they would have been incapable of getting a vast majority of these people out in time.

Also, Rodney had called him and told him about the new Aurora class warship found in the shipyard portion of this facility. Sheppard had immediately said the ship was too be called the Orion before Rodney had a chance to come up with a name himself. The Orion is going to be capable of flight within five more hours, a small miracle that Rodney is ever so proud of.

All in all, things are going very well for the ADF and thus, the universe must intervene and make things much more complicated.

"Sir, we have something on our sensors!" A technician said.

Sheppard walked over and nearly swore as he stared at the screen.

Five Hives and twice that many Cruisers were approaching the Taranis. They would be here in only five hours at the rate they were flying. There was still several hundred thousand civilians to be evacuated off of the planet and there is no way they can get that many people to their new home in that little amount of time. Also, the Plato's will not be back in time to intercept the Wraith and so, they will only have the Macross and the Orion to destroy the Wraith. Things had just taken a turn for the worse.

"McKay, this is Sheppard. We have a fleet of fifteen Wraith warships coming in. How soon can we get the Orion into action?" Sheppard asked.

"I cannot rush myself. If I do, the chance for system wide catastrophic failure dramatically increases. These are some of the most important and sensitive crystal controls inside a Aurora. If I rush, I might leave a tiny flaw that can lead to the Orion's destruction. I have to take my time." McKay replied as he was fixing several crystals right now.

"Got it. I'll contact Atlantis." Sheppard said as he cancelled the channel and moved to contact Atlantis.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. We got some more problems here." He said.

"What is it now?" Weir asked.

"We have fifteen Wraith ships coming our way and they'll be here in around five hours." Sheppard explained.

"Dammit! Alright, where is the Macross?" Weir asked.

"The Macross is going to be over Taranis anytime now. However, even she doesn't have the firepower to take down a whole Wraith fleet by herself." Sheppard said.

"Well, all the Plato's are on-route to get the civilians to their new home and the Aurora can't leave ALUCE right now." Weir said as she tried to think of something to save her people and the civilians.

"Wait, the Macross has a number of Monster Destroids in her bays right?" Sheppard said.

"Yes, 24 to be exact. Why?" Weir asked.

"What if we have the Macross empty her bays of mecha and have the Destroids deploy on Taranis, while also have the Pendragon's fly out with anti-ship weaponry and cloak themselves and then wait for the Wraith to appear and come down to the surface to start culling. When the do that, the Macross appears behind them and attacks while the Destroids attack from planet side and the Pendragons from the flanks. We can even throw in the Aurora class ship McKay is working on right now as well. All that firepower will be enough to throw the Wraith into chaos. With all of us attack at the same time from all directions, we have a chance at taking down the Wraith." Sheppard explained to Weir.

"Not a bad plan. We can even send extra torpedoes and Drone's through the gate." Weir said as she considered the idea.

"This is probably the only way we can stop the Wraith from attacking the civilians. We need more time to evacuate them." Sheppard said.

"Alright, I'll call ALUCE and have them start sending down shipments of torpedoes to be sent out to Taranis. Once the Macross is over Taranis, tell Gloval the plan. Hopefully this will work." Weir said.

"That's all we can do." Sheppard said in reply as he ended the communication link with Weir.

A few moments later, the sensors in the facility detected the Macross exiting her hyperspace fold bubble.

Sheppard clicked his comm and said, "Gloval, this is Sheppard. We have a fleet of 15 Wraith warships coming our way and we need your help to destroy them."

"What's the plan?" Gloval asked.

"The plan is for the Macross to deploy her Destroid squadrons on the surface of Taranis around the facility, while having the Pendragons also launched with anti-ship weaponry. The Destroids and Pendragons will cloak themselves while the Macross herself uses her new Shadow Device and waits for the Wraith to arrive. They will try to land here on the planet to try and steal the advanced technology and when the do, we spring the trap. The Destroids attack from below, the Pendragons attack from the sides, and the Macross strikes from the rear, trapping the Wraith in a kill field they cannot escape from." Sheppard explained.

"Hm. Not a bad idea. Box them in and attack with everything we have." Gloval said.

"Also, Weir is sending us torpedoes and more Drones to help us out." Sheppard added.

"Alright. How long until the Wraith get here?" Gloval asked.

"Five hours. That's the same time until McKay finishes fixing the Aurora class warship he found called the Orion. She might be able to help us out in the fight." Sheppard said.

"Okay. We'll begin sending down our Destroids and Cyclones. The Pendragons will get the armament's changed as well. Good luck." Gloval said as the communication channel was cut.

Gloval then said, "Alright, Claudia, start sending down our ground forces and tell them the plan. Lisa, start operations for our Pendragons. Vanessa, watch those screens we need to know when the Wraith are getting close."

The woman nodded and begin following their orders. The Wraith are coming and there is no time for mistakes.

 **Time: 1900 Hours. Location: Taranis main facility.**

Sheppard helped move some more civilians into an awaiting Jumper door, trying to get them out of here before the fighting started.

Around stood the giant forms of Monster Destroids, while Morgan Hovertanks rolled across the area, getting into better positions as Ascalon Destroids went over their ordinance load-out.

Five hours and finally they were ready for the Wraith. Destroids stood all around the facility, ready to cloak a few minutes before the Wraith arrive.

Sheppard then watched as the Jumper took off and flew threw the awaiting Stargate. The small transport went threw the blue portal and then disappeared as the Gate disconnected.

The remaining several thousand civilians had all been sent down to Aurora hanger bay, which is the deepest and most heavily fortified position on the facility. The Orion herself will have her shield raised to defend against any attacks that would otherwise hit the facility and cause damage.

Sheppard quickly transformed his Cyclone armor and drove back to the facility, headed towards one of the large transportable anti-aircraft turrets the Macross had sent down.

Sheppard moved towards the turret and got inside the controls, powering up the turret and preparing himself mentally for the attack.

 **Location: Taranis atmosphere.**

Rick Hunter stared directly ahead of his Pendragon as he awaited for the Wraith to come. Ben and Max were by his Pendragon, their own specially colored Pendragons invisible to all who would stare at this area.

The Macross herself was behind Taranis's moon, waiting for the Wraith to come. The large booms of the mighty warship were already spread apart and ready to fire the moment the Wraith appeared.

Weir had defently delivered. Over 100 torpedoes and several thousand drones had been sent here and had been added to their own supply. They now have a fighting chance to take down the Wraith.

According to McKay, the Orion was as ready as they could get her under these circumstances. She can fly and raise her shields, but firing her weapons was a no go.

Even without the Orion, they had a lot of firepower to unleash upon the Wraith. They could only hope it would be enough.

It would appear fate had made sure to answer that questions as 45 Hyperspace windows formed above Taranis and from them came 45 Wraith warships.

For a few seconds the warships stayed still, not moving a single inch and then the giant warships began to slowly enter the atmosphere, intent on stealing the advanced technologies from the facility.

Rick watched as the large organic hulls heated up as their hulls turned bright red from the friction of reentry. A few moments passed and the Wraith ships were through the atmosphere and moving towards the facility, the hanger doors opening to begin sending out their Darts.

Rick kept his hands on the mental trigger that would activate his weapons. The moment the signal to attack was sent out, he would be ready to fight.

 **Location: Near Taranis's Moon.**

"Alright, they are here. Begin moving the Macross towards Taranis at maximum speed. Ready all weapons and prepare for combat." Gloval ordered out as he saw the Wraith ships starting to head through the atmosphere.

A slight change in the tone of the ship was the only indication that the ship was in fact moving forwards as the kilometer long battleship moved towards the Wraith warships.

"Sir, weapons are ho and ready to fire. Shields are also ready to be raised." Claudia said from her station.

"Understood. The moment Sheppard gives the word, raise the shields and fire the main gun. Aim for where we will do the most damage but try not to hit the surface." Gloval said as the Macross continued to fly towards Taranis.

Claudia nodded and then moved her hands over her holographic console, prepared to start sending the Wraith to oblivion.

 **Location: In the Ascended Realm.**

Janus and hundreds of other Ascended Beings where watching the events taking place over Taranis and some of them had questions.

"Why do the ADF try to save those on this planet and why are they risking so much for a few civilians?" A Ascended asked.

"Because, it is who they are. If there is even a slight chance they can save someone else, they will do everything in their power to save them. They just cannot help themselves." Janus asked.

"This is most illogical. They are risking not only hundreds of their troops for a tactically insignificant planet, but they are also risking some of their best officers and their mightiest warship for the same tactically worthless planet. They are gambling some of their most important assets, all for what? The lives of a few thousand? It defies all logic." Another Ascended stated.

"Perhaps. But, did we not do the same? During the war with the Wraith, did we not risk the lives of our brothers and sisters to save the lives of those we had sworn to protect? The ADF is simply doing the same thing we did, only better." Janus said.

"That is why we lost the war with the Wraith. When we should have pulled back and reinforced other positions, instead why choose to fight in places that we had no chance of victory and slowly the Wraith bled us dry. The ADF will fall just like we did if they continue to fight with emotions instead of logic. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. They should have retreated and kept those troops and that warship safe in another solar system, instead of risking it here when it could be used to take back some of our old facilities we used." The second Ascended said.

"Maybe. However, I have complete confidence the ADF will achieve victory here and save the lives of those civilians still on the planet." Janus said back.

"We shall see." The second Ascended said.

The Ascended watch on, wondering if perhaps, the ADF made a huge mistake in choosing to fight for the civilians still on the surface.

 **Location: Taranis Main Facility.**

Sheppard looked on as the Darts were preparing to fly out of their hangers and with a loud voice, he called out all over the comm link that all ADF members on the planet were connected to, "Open fire!"

Almost as one, the ADF sprung their trap.

The giant Monster Destroids, largest and strongest Destroids to date showcased their awesome power for the very first time. Their massive 125 mm cannons glowed blue and then roared out, sending forth lances of raw super condensed streams of particles forth towards the surprised Wraith.

Joining them, the large amount of Phoenix Destroids started firing their large 30 mm Anti-aircraft batteries, filling the sky with their long beams of quick firing death, while also unleashing their plethora of Stargazers, creating a large swarm of missiles streaking into the sky to inflict pain upon the Wraith forces here.

The numerous Mordred Destroids also joined in, their long ranged heavy energy cannons sending forth massive beams of death into the hulls of the Wraith fleet, while their missiles also joined into the large missile swarm headed for the Hives and Cruisers.

The Ascalon forces on the planet also launched their missiles as well, plus also throwing in their Heavy Beam cannon shots in addition.

The Morgan Hovertanks fired their 72 mm particle cannons as well, plus the Gawains were firing their 48 mm cannons and their Stargazers.

The Cyclones were using the anti-aircraft turrets that the Macross had brought down with them and together, the forces of the ADF created an absolutely absurd screen of firepower that tore into the Wraith forces who were completely caught by surprise. They thought the facility had been abandoned. They never thought someone would use ground forces against their warships and they were paying for it.

Within seconds of the assault, dozes of gaping holes had been blown into the belly's of the Wraith ships as numerous explosions where clearly seen.

The Pendragons had also begun their assault, their anti-warship torpedoes flying forth and striking the hulls of the Cruisers. When the torpedoes hit, it caused massive eruptions of pure, raw destructive power that tore into the organic hull of the Cruisers and blew massive holes into their hull, all while the firestorm that the ground forces were unleashing tore into the undersides of the Cruisers and Hive with unending fury.

Already, three Cruisers had been destroyed by lucky strikes to their hangers that outright obliterated the Cruisers entirely, causing large amounts of their pulverized hull to fall to the ground while on fire.

Just as the Wraith forces were starting to get themselves back under control, a massive cone of orange energy went screaming through the Wraith formation, causing five Hives to be outright obliterated in a matter of seconds, while a storm of blue-white lances blasted into the back of the Wraith warships, causing even more damage and causing two more Cruisers to be destroyed as well.

The Macross in all of her glory was now behind the Wraith warships and was blasting way at them with total immunity, since all of their weapons are frontal mounted. After she finished firing her main cannon, she unleash four streams of golden Alterran drone weapons that spilt off into three streams each, each stream heading for a different Wraith ship.

The Drones activated their energy fields and blasted through the weakened hulls and frames of the Wraith warships, each drones ripping and tearing through the frames with ease until they came out of the ships, at which point they arched themselves backwards and did this again.

The drones did this over and over again until the Wraith warships exploded, sending twelve more Wraith warships into oblivion.

At this point, the Wraith forces were in total disarray. They had lost 17 Cruisers and 5 Hives already, meaning 22 of their warships were now destroyed in just a matter of a minute or so and still they were being attacked and suffering terrible damage. They had been caught in a trap and now the ADF forces were moving in to tighten the noose.

Already the Macross's main gun was cooling down and recharging, only having 25 more seconds until the cannon was ready to be fired once more. The Wraith were trying to rotate themselves around to fire at the Macross, but the Pendragon's had attacked their turning engines and right now, they were just trying to stay in flight and not crash and die.

Like sharks that smell a bleeding animal, the ADF forces attack with a almost palpable blood lust, tearing and ripping apart the Wraith forces that were before them. The Monster Destroids had even claimed the lives of two more Wraith Cruisers, further adding to the growing pile of dead Wraith that had their lives ended upon this day.

 **Location: Near a Wraith Cruiser.**

Rick turn to the left to avoid the particle blast from the pursuing Wraith Dart. Rick simply sent a mental command to his Pendragon and like a genie, his Pendragon obeyed his commanded.

Servo-motors and metal plating moved and shifted as the process of Mechamorphosis activated, the once plane looking Pendragon morphing and transforming into a humanoid looking mecha.

With impossible grace, the Pendragon took out it's GU-221 and fired a second long burst from the weapon, sending forth blue bolts of energy that blew apart the Dart behind the fighter.

With another thought, the Pendragon transformed back into a fighter plane and blasted off, searching for more prey to kill.

Rick saw Max and Ben flying towards him to regroup after a flight of fifteen darts forced them apart.

"Hey Skipper." Max said cheerfully as he shot down another Dart.

"Max, Ben, you two alright?" Rick asked as he fired three Stargazers at a flight of Darts, the small missiles flying forth and destroying the Darts one by one in a few moments.

"Yeah, we're good. These jokers have no good pilots. The only thing they have going for them is the fact that there is a large number of them. Maybe if they actually put some effort in improving their flying skills they might actually be a challenge to use, but right now all they are is annoying." Ben said as he fired and destroyed a Dart that was attempting to flank the flight of three.

"Very true. What's your missile count?" Rick asked his two flight members.

"I have 6 missiles left." Ben replied.

"I got 9 missiles left." Max said.

"I have 8 missiles left." Rick said. "So, we're going to have to go back to the Macross for resupply operations soon."

"Understood Lieutenant. Be advised, I detect a flight of forty or more Darts coming towards our position." Max said as the information passed through his mind.

"Got it. Let's go give them a little greeting." Rick said as he moved his Veritech in a banking maneuver and flew off towards the Wraith Darts, followed quickly by Ben and Max.

 **Location: Macross Bridge.**

"Sir, the main gun is ready to fire again. Also, our Drones will be finished reloading soon. Torpedoes are ready to fire as well." Claudia told Gloval as she looked at the information passing on her screen.

"Understood. Tell our forces to get out of the way and then fire then main cannon, then launch a Drone and torpedoes strike. Let' try to end this as quickly as we can." Gloval replied as the battlefield was displayed before him via a holographic screen.

"This is the Macross to all ADF forces, we are about to fire our main gun. The firing data is being transmitted to your computer cores. You have 20 seconds to get out of the firing area before the main cannon fires." Lisa transmitted over the comm-link.

There was a immediate effect as the ADF forces quickly got out of the danger area of the main cannon's beam.

"Sir, all forces are now out of the way." Vanessa reported.

"You heard her Claudia. Fire the main cannon." Gloval ordered.

"Understood. Firing main cannon." Claudia said as she pressed the firing control for the Macross's greatest weapon.

Along the booms of the ADF's greatest warship, giant crackling arcs of pure energy flowed forth, growing faster and faster while also becoming more erratic by the second until the energy reached it's peak and then the main gun unleashed it's righteous fury.

The orange wave of unimaginable power tore forth from the Macross and blasted it's way through 2 Cruisers and four Hives.

"Sir, we took down two Cruisers and four Hives." Vanessa reported. "We have destroyed a total of 17 Cruisers and 9 Hives for a grand total of 28 Wraith warships. The Wraith only have 17 ships left, 13 Cruisers and 6 Hives."

"Understood. Have the Drones target the Cruisers and the torpedoes for the Hives. Let's mop them up." Gloval said.

"Sir! Wraith warships are pushing all power into their engines. They are headed for the atmosphere. I think they are trying to run away." Vanessa said.

"We can't let those Wraith get away. All available power to engines. Keep up with them. We'll have to try and destroy them before they get out of the planet's atmosphere. Time until they get clear of the planet?" Gloval asked.

"Estimated time is a minute and a half until they get clear of the planet." Vanessa replied as a screen appeared before Gloval showing the remaining Wrath forces trying to flee from the planet.

"Sir, Drone launchers are cleared and reloaded. We are prepared to fire sir." Claudia told Gloval.

"Launch the Drones immediately. Also, have all of our Pendragons follow us. Maybe they can do some damage to the Hives." Gloval said.

Claudia and Lisa nodded and quickly turned their efforts to executing their orders.

"This is Macross main control. All available Pendragons are to follow the Macross. We are going to try and intercept the Wraith forces before they can leave the planet. Pendragons are ordered to try and stop the Wraith ships from getting to Hyperspace." Lisa ordered.

Immediately, Pendragons broke off from their previous engagements and flew as quickly as they could while still in atmosphere and accelerated to reach the fleeing Wraith warships.

Claudia on the other hand had her hand on activation for the Drone weapons launchers and with a simple mental command, the launchers activated.

Inside of the massive warships, the Drones Launchers began to move. A large supply of Drones were removed from their magazine store housing and moved over to the launchers themselves. Once in the Launchers, the Drones started glowing golden as mental commands were being sent to them. Each individual Drone had a specific target that it would aim for no matter what.

Drone weaponry is some of the most deadly and powerful weapons ever constructed in existence. A single Improved Alterran Drone has enough raw power to level a skyscraper with mass alone. Combined with it's dangerous energy field which can tear right threw hull plating like wet paper and rip threw energy shields like they are not even there. Each Drone can identify targets and move to attack other enemies of their own if the need arises. All in all, Drone weaponry has more then earned it's place as the universes most dangerous weaponry.

It was these golden Drones that were then launched from the Macross and sent flying towards the fleeing Wraith warships. The four streams of drones quickly moved across the distance between the Macross and the Wraith warships. Once near enough, the Drone swarms broke apart into smaller swarms to try and take down as many Wraith warships as they could before the Wraith get out of Taranis's gravity well.

The Drones reached the fleeing enemy ships quickly and immediately began to puncture the enemy hulls with their golden forms as they broke through the hulls of the Wraith ships. The Drones burrowed their way through the hull, then tore through hallways, corridors, power lines, command terminals and such until they burst outside of their target, only to turn back around and repeat the process over and over until the Wraith ships exploded.

In the span of 30 seconds, 10 more Cruisers and an additional 2 Hives were nothing more then human sized flaming debris falling back towards the planet below, most of the pieces were not going to survive reentry and those that did would offer no damage to the planet at all.

The blackness of outer-space was before the ADF forces as they gave chase to their enemies to make sure nothing could be taken back to the rest of the Wraith and used against them at a later date.

"Sir, we have only a minute to finish off the remain 4 Hives and three Cruisers before they can go to Hyperspace." Vanessa reported.

"Can we fire the main gun?" Gloval asked.

"Sorry sir, it appears one of the conduits has blown again sir. A bypass will take 30 seconds and then we need to recharge the main gun, so another 25 seconds." Vanessa said.

"Damn. We will be right on the knifes edge to finish them off. Alright, have all of our particle cannons open fire and aim towards their Hyperdrives. Launch a barrage of torpedoes as well." Gloval ordered.

"Roger." Claudia said as she had all of the particle cannons aim directly towards the area where the Hyperdrives for the Wraith ships were located and then had all the cannons fire at once.

Dozens of blue-white beams tore out from the barrels of the cannons and crossed the distance within seconds, most of the beams striking the backside of enemy vessels and causing large explosions as the beams struck.

At the same time, the large amount of torpedo tubes on the SDF-1 opened up and from them came the fearsome Protoculture/Naquada enhanced warheads the Wraith had come to fear. These are not the weakened anti-warship torpedoes the Pendragons used while on Taranis, these are the fully unlocked versions that have caused the destruction of countless Wraith over the past conflict with the Wraith.

Each torpedoes flew forth, their enhanced Ion engines flaring as the torpedoes flew through the darkness of outer-space to try and destroy the Wraith.

However, the Wraith countered in a familiar way as two Hives angled themselves in a way that all the torpedoes struck their much wider top side then their thinner backside, causing all the torpedoes to explode against their hulls. In two giant eruptions of light, the two Hives perished from existence.

"Sir, our Veritechs are reporting heavy resistance from the remaining Darts. Seems like the Hives and Cruisers were launching all of their remaining fighters while ascending through the atmosphere to try and keep our fighters away from them." Lisa reported.

"Well, looks like it is up to us. How soon can we fire the main gun?" Gloval asked.

"Bypass is completed. All we need to do is recharge the gun. Recharging is already happening. 25 seconds until completed." Vanessa said.

"Understood. Claudia, the moment the main gun is fully charged, fire." Gloval said.

"Got it. Just leave it to me sir." Claudia said as she brought up the firing command for the main gun.

The giant booms of the Macross were already alive with giant bolts of raw energy as the dreadfully powerful main cannon prepared to fire and end this conflict immediately.

The seconds passed quickly as the Wraith continued their desperate flight away from the ADF, two of the Cruisers having their Hyperdrives destroyed by the Macross and so left to hang in the expanse of space as the Macross continued onwards, not caring even as those Cruisers fired their weapons against the backside of the Macross.

The Macross's shields flared as the ovular particles weapons of the two Cruisers fired ceaselessly against the Macross, yet the Macross never once slowed down at all, continued to charge forwards while the main cannon glowed as the energy collected ad prepared to fire.

"Main cannon ready to fire!" Vanessa shouted out.

"Claudia!" Gloval shouted out, yet the woman was already in motion, the button having been compressed the moment Vanessa started talking.

The main cannon of the Macross momentarily glowed brighter and then the ever familiar sight of the orange cone of death blasted forth from the Macross. The beam quickly moved across space to reach the fleeing Wraith ships, who were opening hyperspace windows at this second.

The beam carved through the Cruisers and blew up one Hive while striking alongside the bottom of the other Hive. The three Cruisers were now dead in the water and the lone remaining Hives blew itself apart now that half of it's bottom was missing

"Sir, the five remaining Cruisers are incapable of leaving. We can quickly destroy them. Also, shields are at 93%." Vanessa said.

"Alright. Take down those Cruisers and let's get back to Taranis. We have civilians to evacuate after all." Gloval said.

"Understood. Particles cannons are reorienting themselves and charging themselves up." Claudia said as the numerous 72 mm and 100 mm particles cannons prepared to end the lives of more Wraith this day.

With quick succession, the 100 mm and 72 mm cannons lashed out, their long white-blue lances reaching out and smashing through the hull plating of the Wraith warships, blowing open massive holes in their hull while also going through the ships until they reached the Cruisers power cores. Once the beams hit the power core, the Cruisers exploded one by one until only the Macross herself was left alone in orbit around Taranis.

"Sir, all enemy forces have been destroyed. Pendragons are reporting complete destruction of all Wraith Darts. They are requesting permission to land." Lisa said.

"Permission granted. Head back to Taranis and prepare to use Asgard transport beams to get all of our forces off of Taranis quickly. We need to get those civilians out of here. Also, prepare tractor beams. Once the Orion leaves her berth she'll need a tow back to Moon base ALUCE for repairs. Tell ALUCE to prepare a berth for the Orion." Gloval ordered.

"Yes Captain." His crew said as they moved to fulfill his orders.

 **Time: June 21, 2006. 1300 Hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Sheppard sighed deeply as he took a long drink from his coffee. A long night of helping move civilians to their new home and then doing mission reports had left him very tired, but with coffee, all of his problems just seemed to melt away.

"So in-conclusion, the eruption was just as bad as I said it was going to be. It will be centuries before Taranis is capable of supporting human life again. Or it would if not for our terraforming technology. By placing a few of Absorption Towers around the planet, the harmful ash and other various gases can be absorbed in only a few months to a year. With our help, Taranis can once again support human life in only two years." McKay said as he talked to Gloval, Sheppard, Weir, and Chancellor Lycus.

"Me and my people owe you a debt we can never repay. But, I am afraid I will have to ask you for you continued help in repairing Taranis." Lycus said.

"No need to ask Chancellor. We are already preparing to get our Absorption Towers up and running. You will have your home once more, I promise you that. We will try to help you settle in on your temporary home in any way we can. Now, about the Orion. We are prepared to offer you..."Weir began before Lycus cut her off.

"You saved my people, my family and myself and asked for nothing in return. The Orion is yours to use in anyway you see fit. Me and my people cannot even use it at all. If it stayed in our hands, it will only continue to lay unused when it could be used for so much more. I only ask you that you continue to protect and help others with the Orion." Lycus said.

Weir smiled and said, "That is a most agreeable set of terms. Thank you Chancellor."

"No, thank you, Command Weir. You and the ADF have done so much for my people. Giving you the Orion is the only thing I can do to properly show you me and my people appreciation for your actions." Lycus said before he left the room to head back to the new home of the Taranis people.

"Well, that went well. Rodney, how soon can the Orion be put into service?" Weir asked.

"Well, the Orion is in a much better state then the Aurora was when we found her. However, it will still take around a month or so before the Orion is upgraded to the same level as the Aurora Borealis." McKay said.

"Well, that's good. I think we can call this meeting adjourned if no one else has anything to say." Weir said as she eyes the people in the room.

No one said anything so the meeting wrapped up and everyone started to leave the room, feeling a great sense of joy. They saved several hundred thousand innocent people, taken down a number of Wraith warships and gained a Aurora class vessel in the process. All in all, a great day for the ADF.

 **Location: Galos Room.**

The commander of the Aurora stared at the footage from the Macross about the battle yesterday. He had replayed it over and over again since he saw it the first time.

He had never seen anything like this victory. Back during the Lantean-Wraith war, there had never been anything close to a battle like this one.

Using ground forces and space forces in a circle type engagement was something his people never thought off. Also, the shear firepower of the Destroids was something he hadn't seen except for on battleships, and yet these humans had somehow created ground forces with enough firepower to take down even Hive ships. In a ground battle, ADF forces would be almost unstoppable with these kind of units in their arsenal.

The ADF forces had taken a battle which should have been unwinnable and yet, by using trickery, deceit and tactics, they were able to maneuver the Wraith into a position which gave the ADF all the advantages.

If it had been a Lantean in charge of that battlefield, Galos wasn't sure that victory could have been won and that got him thinking about the way he and his people waged the war against the Wraith.

The Lanteans had used vast warships on grand battle against the Wraith, fully believing that their Aurora's were unbeatable. Yet, they lost so many of them in the war. Also, they never thought to consider fighter craft or even good equipment for ground forces, since they firmly believed that ground forces could never beat a capital ship. And yet, that is what the ADF did.

Perhaps, simply outclassing a enemy through technology is not enough to achieve victory. Perhaps something could be said for the power of tactics.

Galos contemplated these things in his room for much time. He was starting to learn that his people's way of waging war was the incorrect one and that there was much to learn from the ADF forces.

 **Location: Ascended Realm.**

Janus looked particularly smug as he said, "So, the humans were illogical for waging that battle were they? Not only did they achieve victory, they destroyed the Wraith forces and saved the civilians, plus receiving a additional Aurora to their arsenal. Guess you were wrong. The Tau'ri know what they are doing. They won a war against a galactic threat when they didn't have a single starship to their name."

"To be precise, the Replicators killed the Goa'uld. The humans simply killed the Replicators and then started picking off the few remaining System Lords that remained. If not for the Replicators, the Goa'uld would most likely still be around." The other Ascended countered.

"Be that as it may be, the fact remains the Tau'ri won. And by not replying on their technological superiority like we would have. They used their heads and found a way to turn the situation into their favor. We never would have even considered the possibility of using ground forces to take on Wraith Hives or by attacking from the rear by using a cloaked warship. We never even thought to create cloaks for our capitol ships. Or to create better ground forces. The humans did and their ingenuity and their ability to adapt to the situation at hand allowed them to achieve victory." Janus said back.

"True. Perhaps I underestimated these humans. They are unlike any of the other humans in the Milky Way or the Pegasus galaxies. They are unique. Perhaps the Asgard are not incorrect in saying they will one day become the Fifth Race. However, further examples are needed to fully convince me they are going to become the Fifth Race." The Ascended said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"And further examples of their potential you shall receive. They shall continue to do things that shall amaze you." Janus said as he to disappeared in a flash of light.

The Ascended Beings continue to observe the Tau'ri as they continue to walk down their chosen path.

Where they go, only the hands of fate know. However, whatever destiny they arrive at, one thing is for sure.

It shall be a glorious destiny indeed.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Finally I got this chapter done. I am so sorry it took me forever to get this thing typed out. I apologize.  
**

 **Here we finally see the arrival of the Orion, Galos questions the decisions of his people during the war and the Ascended Beings are starting to get very interested in the actions of the ADF.**

 **Things are going to be very interesting moving forwards.**

 **I know this is very late, but HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope 2018 was a good year for you guys and I hope 2019 is an even better year for you guys.**

 **I just want to thank all of you for supporting this story and I hope for your continued support moving forwards. You guys are the reason I even bother to type and so I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.**

 **That's all I got to say, so as always, if you have Comments, Criticisms, or Concerns, leave a Review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Chapter 15: Locating Liberty

**Hello all!**

 **Here we have the next chapter of this story, there is a lot that happens in this chapter.**

 **Also, new about Fairy Tail: Excalibur. The end date for the poll is going to be 1/31/2019, so if you have a particular opinion, go vote now.**

 **That is all, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Locating Liberty.**

 **Time: August 28, 2006. Time: 1500 Hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Dr. Rodney McKay was currently busy in his laboratory in the bowels of the city ship of Atlantis, papers spread all throughout the large room as McKay busily continued his work for the day. The planned upgrades for the Macross had been delayed yet again as a small explosion on Moon Base ALUCE had rendered the Macross berth incapable of accomplishing the planned upgrades. Some of the techs were now starting to claim the Macross was cursed as this makes he fifth time the upgrades have been delayed for one reason or another.

Gloval was starting to get annoyed, but understood that this was just life and anything can happen. He was happy for the ever expanding list of technologies that would soon be placed onto his warship.

Some of the upgrades were going to be reduced charging periods for the particle cannons, increased range and damage for the cannons as well, while faster reloading time for the Alterran Drones was also going to be included. A more accurate CIWS was going to be added as well, while also increasing the fire rate for the 30 mm CIWS turrets as well.

Also being included was a 75% stronger shield system that now had a new feature being included. The Macross is going to the be the first warship to include the Hull Polarization technology that Dr. Lang has been working on for the better part of a year. Zor, McKay, and a few Asgardian scientists have lent their help from time to time, but it was Lang who did the most work to get Hull Polarization online. This means that even if the shields fail, the Macross can still fight for a significantly longer amount of time now.

Lang finally managed to find a way to reduce the emitters for Hull Polarization from their original 20 feet by 10 feet by 7 feet size down to a much more manageable size of 5 feet by 2 feet by 1 foot. Also, the emitters only take a tenth of the energy they originally did. This means that even the Platos will be able to have the Hull Polarization tech soon enough.

In addition, the Macross is getting a new ultra experimental hull plating. The hull plating has been ratted as being 11% tougher and more durable then previous blends, while also being 2% lighter and the armor plating also absorbs heat and radiation really well, making it much harder to find the ship even when the Shadow Field or the Alterran cloak is down.

Sublight engines are also being upgraded from 125,000 mps to 175,000 mps, while a slightly faster and more efficient Intergalactic Hyperspace Fold Generator is going to be included in the long list of upgrades. Now it will only take 8 days for the Macross to travel from Lantea to Earth.

Senors and communication are being upgraded to be 55% longer reaching and more powerful then before.

The Shadow Field tech has only gotten a 7% increase in longevity and ability to hide the warships, but it is still an upgrade.

The thing that is getting the greatest amount of upgrades is the Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces. With the addition of the Omega Particle, the seventh generation of these energy producing generators are much more powerful then previous generations. With the addition of these generators, the Macross will be granted a massive increase in power generation that will allow them the energy equivalent of 75% of a ZPM.

The generators of the Macross currently only have energy equal to 25% of a ZPM, so these generators will grant three times as much energy to the Macross as their current companions are doing.

The Reflex Cannons is being replaced by two Synchro cannons. The plan is to take apart and then rebuild the massive booms of the SDF-1 into Synchro cannons, thus granting the SDF-1 more then double their firepower when it comes to their strongest weaponry.

Drone count is not increasing and nor is the count of torpedoes as well. However, the torpedoes themselves have received a slight upgrade in the fact they are faster and have a tougher hull, however shielding for the torpedoes has not been achieved yet.

The final series of upgrades will the mental interface system that the Auroras, the Puddle Jumpers, the Destroids and the Pendragons all use. The Macross is still using the outdated computers they brought with them from their original universe. Granted they have been vastly ungraded since their arrival, but the fact remains they are still hopelessly outdated compared to the computer systems that the ADF uses for most of their other tech. So adding in mental interface technology will significantly reduce the need for the massive crew size of the SDF-1, freeing up crucial personal that will allow them to field another warship.

The Macross is also getting a specifically built AI just for her alone. The AI has been purpose built down to the code for the Macross and the Macross alone, thus increasing the AI's ability to make the most out of the Macross's capabilities. The AI in question is going through the last of it's trials on ALUCE and is very eager to get to work with the legendary Macross. The AI in question is a female based one and her name is Galadriel, after the Elf Queen from Lord of the Rings.

Her name and AI base had been decided upon by a game of poker and the winner is a huge fan of the series, so this is how Galadriel was born.

Also, the Macross is being built up to be even larger then the Aurora Borealis class. The Aurora Borealis class is 4,500 meters long, while the Macross after this long list of upgrades will be 5,750 meters long, making the Macross one of the biggest warships constructed in history. All this extra frame will allow space for the larger and more powerful reactors while also increasing space needed for future upgrades. The Daedalus and the Prometheus aircraft carriers attached to her hull are going to be completely rebuilt up into more powerful and larger aircraft carriers more suited for space travel and space combat.

The refurbished Prometheus and Daedalus will be over 2,875 meters in length, 450 meters in width and 350 meters in height and be capable of carrying over 500 Pendragons each, while also carrying ten squads of each Destroids class as well.

The Prometheus and Daedalus will both look like a elongated version of the Armor class destroyers back in the Robotech universe when they are finished.

To get this massive list of upgrades done should take 6 and half months to accomplish, but since they can't even get the ship into dry dock to start the upgrades, the list just grows longer and longer as time goes on.

It was a aggravating conundrum that the ADF faces, but nothing can be done. The Macross's berth is still under repairs and won't be finished for a few weeks and then they can begin upon the SDF-1's long overdue upgrades.

McKay sighed as he continued to work hard a his latest project. It was designs for a new class of warship, more specifically, it was supposed to be a destroyer type of warship.

The type of fleet the Tau'ri wish to field has begun to form. The Plato class serves as the main backbone of the fleet. Being small, fast and packing a mean punch, their job to be at the forefront of any fleet and to help back up the larger warships in the fleet when engaging enemy forces. The next type of warships it to be the destroyer type warships, of whom a class name has not been decided upon yet. These powerful warships are to engage capital class warships with their powerful Synchro cannons and their plethora of particle cannons and other auxiliary weapons. Next up is the Daedalus class, these are battle-cruisers class warships and their job is to launch their myriad of fighters and then engage enemy warships with their powerful weapon systems.

A purpose built Super-carrier class of warships is the next one on the list and their job is to hang back while unloading swarms of space superiority fighters to support their forces upon a battlefield. Next calls is the Aurora Borealis class dreadnoughts, this class is to simply arrive at a battlefield and support friendly forces with their insane amount of weaponry and strong shields. And finally we have the Super-Dimensional Fortress class of warships. These warships are to go to battles that are going poorly or to places with strong defenses or attack enemy fleets and simply annihilate everything in their path with their giant Synchro cannons and massive arsenal of other power weapons.

This new class of warship is to be the first iteration for the destroyer class of warships. So far it going rather well. The design was finished a few days ago and is currently going through the inspection process to see if it will met the requirements of the ADF. So far nothing has been said about whether or not this design has been approved of for the prototype phase or if they want an entirely new design.

McKay sighed once more as he looked over the design. It looked good. It was very economical and made use of every nook and cranny of the frame design and maximized space usage so that they could put the most things on or in the frame for the amount of resources they are going to be using to make the frame.

Just as he was about to get to work he got an alert on his Infiltrator. Looking over, he saw it was Sheppard calling him. Sighing deeply, McKay answered the call and said, "What's up?"

"Got something on the long range sensors. Need you up here." Sheppard said.

McKay sighed once again and quickly left his lab as he went to the central tower and more specifically, he went towards the control room.

A few minutes later and McKay had arrived and said, "What's happening?"

"We got a weird reading on the sensors from Sateda. Weir wants you to check it over before we tell Ronon." Sheppard explained.

"Alright. Let me give it a look over." McKay said as sat down and began to work on the sensors.

A minute later McKay said, "Alright. It appears to be some strange energy readings coming from the planet. I think we should take a Jumper and check it out."

"Alright. Call Teyla and tell her to suit up, you as well. We don't know what we'll find on that planet. I'll tell Ronon" Sheppard said as he went for the armory and Ronon.

While walking towards the most likely location of Ronon, John's thoughts were a storm of conflicting ideas about how to approach telling Ronon about the mission to Sateda.

The big guy had quickly adapted to the way Atlantis is run and has definitively earned his place here, however what happened to Sateda and that planet in general was a very sore spot for him. So, trying to find a good way to tell Ronon was a hard thing for John to figure out. Ronon may have changed significantly since he got here, but he still has a nasty temper at times.

John eventually just settled on ripping it off quickly like a bandage. He would tell Ronon quick and easy and hope to god the big man doesn't blow a fuse.

John found Ronon in the training area, tossing marines around like they are rag-dolls.

"Alright. Everyone out. I need to talk to Ronon alone." Sheppard said to the people in the room.

The marines quickly left the area, leaving just Ronon and John alone.

"What's up?" Ronon asked.

"We have got a weird energy signature reading from Sateda. AR-1 is heading over to check it out." John said.

"Huh." Ronon said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Listen, Ronon. If you don't want to go and see Sateda, I understand. You can stay here and help wipe some of the newer members into shape." John said, before Ronon cut him off with a raised hand.

"John, it's okay. I'm good. I'm not over what happened to my planet, but I can go there." Ronon said.

"Alright, if you really think you're good to go." John said. "We're going really soon, so we need to go and get our Cyclone armors and meet up with Rodney and Teyla in the Jumper Bays."

Ronon nodded and the two men quickly left the training area and went to the armory. Once there, they quickly donned their specialized Cyclone armors and then left to head to the Jumper Bays.

While on their way, they saw numerous scientists in a large armor working on the Super Pack's for the Pendragons.

The Super Packs were something that the scientists of the ADF were quite proud of. The Super Pack system was a set of armor that was to be permanently attached to the Pendragons, allowing them greater firepower, durability, maneuverability and versatility. There is now 2 additional missile pods on the shoulders of the Pendragon, 2 missile pods on either leg, 2 more missile pods added onto the chest and finally, 2 of the new anti-warship beam cannons on the back of the shoulders, while additional thrusters are now added onto the wings of the Pendragon and a third Protoculture/Naquada reactor is added into the energy network of the vehicle due to the reactor being apart of the armor set, while armor plating has been added to almost all of the vehicle. While having the Super Pack attached, the missile count of the Pendragon goes from 20 up to 180.

The scientists working for the ADF are truly insane.

The beam cannons themselves were rated to be powerful enough to destroy a fifth of a Ha'tak class mothership, if her shields are down. However, the beam cannons dramatically drain the energy source of the three reactors by 10% per shot and it takes a long time for them to recharge. The Pendragon's can make the lost energy back up however in the end, the beam cannons must be used sparingly.

A medium ranged Hyperspace Fold Generator has been added to the Pendragon as well, allowing the Pendragon to fly between targets.

All in all, the Super Packs for the Pendragons is something all the pilots of the ADF have been dying to get their hands on for so long. However, the Super Packs are still not ready for deployment yet.

All this additional equipment and software for the Fold generator means the AI has to recalibrate nearly all the systems of the Pendragon to account for the Super Pack. There has been numerous glitches and failures due to the Super Packs being added to Pendragons that would normally get people killed in combat. So for right now, the Super Packs are still in the prototype phase as they are continuing to work out the problems with the systems.

However, when they are finished, the Wraith and all other enemies of the Tau'ri are going to find out they have something new to fear.

Ronon and Sheppard continued their walk until they finally reached the Jumper Bay, where Teyla and Rodney are waiting for them.

The team of four quickly boarded the Jumper and once inside, Sheppard sat down in the pilot seat and started willing he Jumper to start flying.

Faithfully as always, the Jumper quickly began to ascend upwards until they flew out of the Jumper Bay and then flew over towards the roof of the main tower.

The tower opened up as if alive and allowed the Jumper to descend downwards until it came down to the Gate room.

Already Chuck had dialed the Gate for Sateda and now the ancient gate was shimmering as the water like wormhole sat there waiting for the team to pass on through,

With but a though, the Jumper flew forwards and went through the gate in just a few seconds and then the gate deactivated, the blue energy fading away like a ember in the wind.

 **Location: Sateda.**

Jumper One flew out of the ancient gate lying here on Sateda and saw the ruined remains of the once great planet Sateda.

All around them, what was once a bustling metropolis, full of laughing children of all ages as the adults went to and from shops as they went along with their business, was now nothing more then a destroyed remnant of it's former glory. Giant holes had been blown into buildings and the ground from the impact of Wraith particle weaponry, causing other buildings to collapse from the impacts and so there was rubble everywhere. It was a dark and bleak world, devoid of life and only filled with the pained memories of those that had perished upon this planet on that terrible day seven years ago.

For Ronon, it was a trying and emotional time. He remembered the sunrises of Sateda as when he was a child. How the sun made the sky turn red and then orange and then finally light blue as it started it's journey across the skies of Sateda. He remembered his grandfathers lessons as he taught Ronon how to fight and hunt when he was six and how he watched his Grandfather slowly loose his ability to function until he couldn't even say his own name anymore. He remembered joined the Satedan military when he was old enough as a way to bring honor to the memory of his dead father and his grandfather. He remembered falling in love with a wonderful woman. He also remembered that terrible day when it all came to an end. The loud buzzing noise of the Darts as they swooped down to open fire upon the defenseless civilians or how they beamed them into their storage units to hold until a later time.

He remembered it all. The good and the bad times. Being here, it was a bigger challenge then anything he could have prepared himself for. He thought he was strong enough to come back here, but apparently, that had all been a lie. It took all of his strength to not break down and cry here and now.

"Okay. The energy emission is coming from a location around two and a half miles to the west of here. I'll bring it up on the monitor now." Rodney said as he showed the group the location of the energy emission.

"I know that area. It used to be the place where we gathered old relics and kept them there for safekeeping. It was also one of the first places to be hit by the Wraith when they attacked Sateda. I don't know if we are going to find anything there." Ronon said.

"Well, let's go check it out." Sheppard said as he flew the Jumper towards the energy signature.

Once there, he landed the Jumper outside the ruined remains of a building. Once set down, AR-1 left the Jumper and quickly entered into the building.

Once inside, they saw only a ruined building. Rubble was everywhere as vegetation also had started growing over everything as nature sought to reclaim the ruined remains of the Sateda civilization. The building was a mess and almost nothing inside of the building was recoverable at all.

Rodney checked his sensors and said, "This way."

He led the team further into the building passing many ruined rooms and demolished facilities. There was many old relics in he building, but they were all either destroyed or completely useless.

The team then came to an old room where at the back was a large amount of rubble in front of what appeared to be a large metal door.

"Okay. What is that?" Sheppard asked.

"An old bunker. We made a few of them around the planet, but they were all struck by the Wraith. I saw one get blown up by a Cruiser's weapons system. Everyone inside was killed. I didn't think there was any still intact." Ronon replied with a little bit of hope in his voice. Could some of his people have survived the genocidal holocaust the Wraith unleashed upon them.

"Okay. Let's check it out. Rodney, how do we open the door?" Sheppard asked.

"Let me take a look." Rodney said as we walked over and began to scan the door.

After a few minutes he said, "Well, the door itself is composed of 2 inches of refined Trinium. We will have to use our particle cannons to blast our way into the bunker."

"Alright. Everyone back to the farthest point from the door. As one we'll shoot the wall. And if that doesn't work, we'll launch our Inferno's for good measure as well. Understood?" Sheppard asked, to which he got a round of head nods.

"Alright, let's do this." Sheppard said as he walked to the farther point from the door and aimed his particle cannon at the door.

The other members of AR-1 aimed their own particle cannons at the door as well and Sheppard then said, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

As one, four white-blue beams of super-compressed particles rushed forth and struck the bunker wall, melting through the Trinium with ease and blowing through the other side of the wall, destroyed the bunker wall entirely.

Once the bunker wall was destroyed, the team saw a tunnel running further down into the ground.

"Alright. Ronon and me will take point, Rodney and Teyla take the rear." Sheppard said as he pointed his AR-55 forwards and then he and Ronon began to walk beyond the destroyed bunker wall and into the tunnel, followed quickly by Teyla and Rodney.

For a long time the group just walked down in the dark tunnel, the helmet night vision being the only thing allowing them to see and move in the dark without fear.

Eventually, the group came upon a open room where at the far back was the lit form of a ZPM on a pedestal which had a long, barely holding together power cable of sorts running from the base of the pedestal running further down the tunnel.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked the scientist.

"On it." McKay replied as he walked over the to ZPM and then began to scan it with his Infiltrator.

After a minute he said. "Okay. The energy source we found is the result of the poor power connection. Whoever built it managed to find a way to draw energy from the ZPM, but they did it in such a bad way that the ZPM is leaking out raw energy readings on a very specific radiation wavelength. We would have never found this if we hadn't been been playing around with the sensors. The ZPM itself is at 45% power left in the tank. However, the question I have is, who made the pedestal and then made a power cable capable of using that energy?"

That was the million dollar question and that was one the group intended on finding out.

"Alright. Don't touch the ZPM until we know more." Sheppard said as he started walking down the tunnel once more, the rest of his team quickly following him.

Another ten minute walk and the group came to an opening in the tunnel, where they saw something incredible.

There was an acre of food about thirty feet below them and beyond that, they could see the shapes of makeshift buildings.

Just as they were about to go down and explore, they heard to voices shout out, "Halt!"

Wiping towers the voices, the group saw two men holding strange triple barreled shotguns at them, with the taller one saying, "Drop your weapons!"

Before Sheppard could say anything he heard Ronon say, "Draz?"

"Who are you?" The one called Draz said.

Ronon lowered his gun and then clicked the side of his helmet, showing his face.

Draz froze and said, "Ronon?"

"Yeah. It's me man." Ronon said as he walked towards Draz.

Draz walked towards Ronon as well and when the two met they wrapped each other in bear hugs.

"I thought you were dead man. Everyone did. How are you alive?!" Draz asked his friend.

"I was captured by the Wraith and then turned into a Runner. After seven years of running and killing Wraith, the people you see behind me found me and got rid of the tracker and then took me back to their base. Draz, they have Atlantis in their possession. Call themselves the Tau'ri" Ronon said.

"They have the city of the Ancestors in their control?" Draz asked incredulously.

"Not only that, but there is five hundred living Ancestors on Atlantis. I have a lot to tell you, but there is one question I must have answered. Is Melena alive?" Ronon asked, the desperation clear in his eyes.

Draz smiled and said, "She's alive. A little different from the last time you saw here, but still kicking. Spiffy armor. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from the Tau'ri. They gave it to me because I joined their military as a way to help destroy the Wraith." Ronon explained.

"Got it. Well, better take you guys to see Goloth. He'll want this information." Draz said.

"Got it." Ronon said as he motioned for AR-1 to follow Draz.

The team followed Draz and his sidekick as they walked towards the makeshift city.

Along the way, they were seen by the people tending to the farms and soon they had a massive gathering of people coming o see who these strangers are.

As they approached the town, a massive white haired man that was even taller then Ronon came out. However, he had large wrinkles and many scars on him, showing his advancing age.

The mountain of a man walked towards Draz and AR-1 and when near enough said, "Draz, who are these people?"

"Goloth. Good to see you sir." Ronon said as he showed his smiling face to the man who was like a second father to him.

Goloth stared in shock and said, "Ronon, is that you boy?"

"Yeah old man. It's me. I'm alive." Ronon said.

"This is good news. But who are your companions and how did you get down here? The bunker wall is strong enough to resist even our greatest explosives." Goloth asked.

"Well, this is Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians, and Dr. Rodney McKay of the Tau'ri military fraction the Atlantis Defensive Forces. And we blew the bunker wall up. Wasn't too hard." Ronon explained, causing everyone hearing this to gasp.

"The wall is destroyed?" Goloth asked in shock.

"Yeah it is. How are all of you alive and what happened?" Ronon asked.

"When the Wraith invaded our world, we and my men started to evacuate the civilians into this underground bunker. However, as we were doing so, several of the Wraith blasts struck near the bunker wall and caused the doors to be seal, while a large amount of debris fell in front as well, preventing us from escaping. The Wraith attack also greatly damaged the back of the bunker itself, allowing us to dig and tunnel through the ground until we reached this abandoned cavern. Once here, we used what we had to survive. We have no medical equipment, little clothing and food is always an issue. However, power is not an issue thanks to the Relic of the Ancestors we managed to hook up. However, we have been incapable of fixing the equipment to the Relic recently. How did you find us?" Goloth asked.

"We detected a weird energy reading from Atlantis and then came here to investigate. I never thought we would find survivors." Ronon explained to the shock of everyone listening.

"The city of the Ancestors is real? And is active?" Goloth asked.

"Yeah. The Tau'ri found Atlantis, rose her from her ocean grave and have been fighting for her against the Wraith for almost two years now. I joined after they found a way to remove the Wraith tracker in my back so I would no longer be a runner. I owe them everything." Ronon explained to Goloth.

"John Sheppard. As the leader of the remaining Satedans, I ask you to help us." Goloth asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Of course. gather your people. We'll take them back to Atlantis. Once there we can give them food, cloths and medical. After that, we'll talk about what to do with you and your people." Sheppard replied.

"I thank you. Draz, go and gather everyone. Tell to leave everything behind. We are leaving this awful place." Goloth said.

Draz nodded and sped off, going around and telling everyone to prepare to leave.

AR-1 went around and checked everyone out to make sure they were well enough to leave. Some where okay, but others would have to be helped through the gate and then receive immediate medical assistance.

Ronon himself was led to a small broken down hut where, lying on a broken mattress was a golden haired woman. She turned towards Ronon and gasped when she saw his face.

"Ronon?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Ronon said as he walked over and grasped her left hand.

"Oh my god. Ronon." Melena said as rubbed Ronon's face with her right hand.

"I'm here. I'm back." Ronon said as tears started to run down his face.

"Ronon. How did you get here?" She asked.

"Me and my new friends from a race called the Tau'ri blew a hole in the bunker wall. We are getting you all out of here now and we're taking you to Atlantis." Ronon explained to Melena.

"Atlantis exists?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. Atlantis is real. I've been living there for a while now. Now, can you walk?" He asked.

"No. Ever since the attack by the Wraith, I have had no ability to walk. I have only been given food and water because I can help make what little medical supplies we have." Melena explained.

"Alright." Ronon said as he gently wrapped his arms around her and with all he grace gifted to him, lifted her up.

Ronon slowly and carefully helped Melena out of the hut. Once outside, he saw dozens of Satedans gathering at the base of the tunnel that led back to the surface. Moving quickly, he joined the others with Melena with him.

Sheppard was at the front of the group and said, "Goloth, can McKay take the Relic of the Ancestors? We might be able to put it to use."

"Of course. We won't need it anymore." Goloth said.

"Okay. McKay, go retrieve the ZPM and then head to the jumper as fast as you can. Get the jumper airborne and fly overhead of us. I want to know the moment anything that can possibly jeopardize the civilians appears." Sheppard ordered.

McKay nodded and quickly transformed his Cyclone into its hoverbike form and shot off down the tunnel, leaving behind the large group of people.

"Alright everyone! Let's go. Old or injured up front, women and children in the middle and men in the back." Sheppard said.

After organizing themselves, the mass of civilians began the long and slow walk up the tunnel. For the civilians, it was hard walking due to the darkness. Even with Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon using their emergency lighting, it was hard to see in front of them and that was slowing them down considerably. However, they persevered and eventually, they came to the end of the tunnel.

The Satedans all began to cry, for the first time in seven years they saw the sun once more. However, Sheppard then said, "C'mon people. We have two and half miles to cross over exposed territory. You can all celebrate when we get back to Atlantis. Let's move."

Reluctantly the massive group continued onwards, crossing over the destroyed remains of their once home in order to get to the Stargate.

It was even slower going now, due to all the shear amount of rubble they had to get over while crossing. Slowly, but surely, the large group moved closer and closer to the Stargate.

It has now been five hours since AR-1 came to the planet and finally, they have arrived at the Stargate.

Punching in the symbols for Atlantis, John quickly and smoothly opened a wormhole to the great city and contacted Weir. "Weir, this is Sheppard here."

"Where have you been? We have been trying to contact you for the past three hours?" Weir demanded.

"Well, we found a large number of surviving Satedans who are in desperate need of food, water, medical and lots of other things." John said.

Weir was silent for a minute and then said, "Alright. Send them through. We'll have medical waiting for them."

"Got it. Alright people, head through the gate in an orderly and calm fashion. Two at a time please." Sheppard said as he started directing people through the Gate.

One after another the Satedans left their dead world and headed towards the future after so many years in the dark all alone. Several times the Gate had to be redialed after the timer maxed out, however they were almost done by now.

However, that is when McKay said, "We have a single Wraith Hive in orbit around the planet, just came out of Hyperspace. They are scanning the planet now, they're going to detect the gate soon."

"McKay, attack that Hive with all your Drones then get back to the Gate immediately. Everyone through the Gate now, we have Wraith in orbit!"

The remaining Satedans made a made dash through the gate as quickly as they could desperate to escape the from the Wraith once more.

While in orbit, McKay dropped the cloak from the Jumper and then launched all six of the Improved Drones into the underside of the Hive, each one of the Drones set to explode after a few seconds of impacting the Hive.

The six Drones launched from their racks and flew through space until they reached the Hive, whereupon they activated their energy field and bore through the hull for a few seconds and then they exploded while deep inside the Wraith warship.

Six terrifying explosions tore through the Hive, causing numerous other secondary explosions to go off throughout the warship as well as the Hive descended into chaos.

Taking advantage of the chaos he caused, McKay redeployed the cloak and flew as fast as he could towards the gate, knowing he had only bought a few minutes at best to keep the Wraith off of the fleeing Satedans.

Back at the gate, Sheppard saw the last few dozen Satedans running through the Gate as fast at they could, leaving only himself, Teyla, Ronon who was helping Melena and Rodney as the ADF forces on the planet.

He watched on as Ronon walked through the gate with Melena and then Teyla went through as well and then Sheppard himself went through the gate.

Once back on Atlantis, Sheppard yelled out, "Everyone clear out from in front of the gate! McKay is coming in hot"

Everyone gave a wide berth from the front of the Gate and sure enough, not a minute later McKay and he jumper burst through the gate and stopped just a foot from the staircase.

A moment later the Gate disconnected and all was silent throughout the main tower of Atlantis.

McKay then made the Jumper rise into the air and flew the Jumper towards the Jumper bay. Once he was gone, the control room started to go back to work.

Ronon helped Melena over to Beckett and said, "Can you take a look at her?"

Carson nodded and said, "Dr. Carson Beckett. Nice to meet ya." He then took out a life signs detector and began to scan Melena.

"My name is Melena Dex." Melena said, shocking Carson slightly.

"Are you by any chance Ronon's wife?" Carson asked as he continued to scan her.

"I am." Melena said.

"Figured as much. Well, you have a slight injury to your spine. Not enough to jeopardize your life, but you are paralyzed from the waist down. However, we do have the technology to heal ya." Carson said as finished scanning her.

"Really?" Melena asked, hoping this wasn't a dream and she might be able to walk once more.

"Indeed. Let's get ya down to the infirmary and get you all fixed up." Carson said as he motioned for two medical person to come over.

They quickly deployed a wheelchair for her and Ronon gently set her down into the wheelchair. Once she was in it, the second medical personal then started wheeling her away towards the infirmary.

Ronon looked over at Sheppard who said, "Go. We are good here. Just go."

Ronon nodded and said, "Thanks." And then he quickly set off after Melena.

Sheppard smiled, happy to see Ronon finding something good in his life once more. With a happy smile on his face, he went back to helping out the Satedans anyway he could. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

 **Time: August 29, 2005. 1100 hours. Location: Atlantis Meeting Room.**

Sheppard took a long sip of his coffee as he read the report.

It took them a long time and it required the help of their Replicators as well, but eventually the ADF managed to get all of the 2,100 Satedans scanned for any injuries and those who had the worst injuries were immediately sent to medical. Those who were slightly better of where given clothes, food and a place to sleep as they waited their turn for a medical check up.

For their stay her in Atlantis, the Satedans were all sent to the Western pier to try and keep them in one area. Already Weir was talking with Mayor Tommy of Neo-Macross to get permanent residence made for the Satedans. In all, the Satedans would be on Atlantis for another five days before they could all be sent to their new homes.

However, the Satedans were in most need of psychological help. Seven years alone in a cavern where each day was a fight for survival after watching your planet being bombarded into extinction had done a lot of damage to the Satedan's mentality. Weir had asked all the psychologists on Lantea for the their help in getting the mental aid the Satedans need to recover.

However, they would recover and they will survive. They were all tough and would make it through this trying time. They were safe and could finally recover from the Wraith attack.

Melena was a much cheerier subject. The operation had gone flawlessly and now Melena's damaged spine had been repaired by a mixture of Asgard and Ancient technologies with a little bit of nanite technology thrown in.

She was currently in recovery sleeping, with Ronon right by her side. He hadn't left her side once since she came out of operation.

Sheppard could only smile as he thought of Ronon. Perhaps now the big guy could finally start recovering from his demons and finally start living for once.

Sheppard then moved over to the training reports. The Drill Sargent's were tearing the new recruits apart per usual and those that managed to get through were tough as nails and ready to face the challenges of Pegasus.

Sheppard frowned a bit however as he read the report on ship trainees. There just wasn't enough personnel to man the planned newer warships. They were planning to build a fleet here, but they just didn't have the numbers to crew those ships.

Earth was facing the exact same problem. If they unveiled the Stargate program, their recruit problem would be solved as then they could just move all of Earth's military forces into Stargate forces. However, Disclosure wasn't happening anytime soon and so the defenders of Earth were left sorely undermanned.

Earth currently only had the Enterprise, the Tartaros, the Prometheus, the Daedalus, the Apollo, the Odyssey, the Korolev, the Hood, the Yamato, the Napoleon, the Phoenix, the Dunkirk, the Normandy, the Stalingrad, and the Hiroshima to defender herself with. That was better then when they only had the Prometheus, but the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and Lucian Alliance all had many times more warships currently in their fleets. One on one, Earth's warships could take down anything short of a O'Neill warship and win easily, however against the forces Earth's enemies had the small fleet of 15 warships would be utterly annihilated. The Ancient Outpost could not be counted on to beat every enemy that came Earth's way.

They need a stronger fleet and they need it now.

Numerous improvements were planned for the Daedalus warships, however even with Icarus and Granada Bases in the SGC's possession, they can't make the upgrades quick enough.

They need something faster then what they have currently, however they have reached the limits of their current technology. The Asgard were not going to give away their absolute greatest technologies to Earth just yet and the Ancients were not exactly jumping at the opportunity to help the ADF understand their technology.

Only Galos and one other Ancient really respected and tried to help the ADF, but he is a warship captain and not a scientist. All the other Ancients the ADF helped were less then willing to try and help the humans understand their tech.

The only other Ancient who tried to help was a young woman named Aternity. She is a young woman of around 23 years old, has long chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. She is young, but is deeply respectful of the ADF and tries her best, but she isn't a scientist either. She is just a simple crew-member who was brought on to try and help the Aurora as the war got worse.

True she and Galos know many things, but they can't help teach the ADF the things they need to know about the more advanced technologies their race developed all those years ago. For that they need a true scientist and there were none on the Aurora when she went on her fateful mission.

John sighed as he thought about how unhelpful the Ancients were being. Lamenta and much of the crew of the Aurora did not think highly of the ADF, even though they saved them, gave them cloned bodies and returned them home to Atlantis.

They didn't actually try to do anything against the ADF, but they sure as hell did nothing to help them either. It was starting to get really frustrating for the ADF and even the Asgard were disgusted by the way the Ancients were treating those that had saved them from death.

The Asgard on the other hand, were a much more pleasant subject. The Asgard on Atlantis were genuinely enjoying their time here. Atlantis was greater then they imagined and the ADF personal were helpful and tried to keep up with the Asgard. Heimdall was by far the most outgoing Asgard, most of the time you can find him inside one of the many scientific laboratories helping the humans in away he can. Many in the city have grown to love him and his group of Asgard. They have even gone so far as to invite Heimdall and the other Asgard to movie night.

Heimdall was at first not very interested in the movies being shown to him, but after a little bit he has grown to actually enjoy them. He is particularly a big fan of Sylvester Stallone and the first two Rambo films.

Sheppard got back to work, the knowledge that a faster ship construction facility was needed and needed soon. Unaware of what the Macross herself was about to find.

 **Time: 1400 hours. Location: Near Center of Pegasus. Unknown Nebula.**

Gloval looked down at his Infiltrator screen with a frown on his face.

He and the Macross had been ordered to check out a unknown signal they had detected a little while ago from this location.

He personally thought it was a wild goose chase. There was nothing here except a ever expanding cloud of strange colors and unknown radiation. Nothing could possibly be here.

"Sir, I think I am detecting something." Vanessa said.

"Show me." Gloval said as a large holographic screen appeared before his face as he studied the image before him.

There was a unknown reading about three minutes ahead of them, however due to all the radiation from the nebula it was impossible to know exactly what it was.

"Alright, go to yellow alert. Raise shields, but don't power weapons. Let's go check this out." Gloval ordered.

His crew acknowledged and quickly followed his orders as the ovular greenish shield of the Macross raised around them.

The Macross continue her approach towards the unknown, the tension slowly mounting as they got closer and closer.

"Sir? I no longer have control over the Macross." Claudia said.

"What?!" Gloval shouted as he stood up.

"I mean I no longer can change or alter our heading any long." Claudia said.

"Vanessa, answers." Gloval said.

"I don't know. I am not reading anything that would allow for complete take over of the Macross." Vanessa said right before her screen went dark.

Sammie, Kim, Lisa and Claudia were all dealing with the same problem as their screens went dead while the Macross continue forwards.

"Sir, I think I can see the object." Lisa said, her voice unsure if what she was seeing was correct.

Gloval came over and stopped dead when he saw the object they were headed towards.

It was a massive space station. It was by far, the largest artificial construction ever seen by anyone on the Macross period. The Macross was just a tiny dot next to the monolith of steel given form. She had a massive cylindrical central point while three absolutely massive rectangular bays went out in a Y shape from the central hub. Each of the three bays were longer then the central point and nearly as tall as well.

Everyone couldn't speak at all, their ability to think and reason completely destroyed as the Macross came closer and closer to the nearest bay.

The massive bay slowly opened up, showing hundreds of berths easily capable of holding a warship the size of a Super Dimensional Warship after the upgrades the Macross is supposed to get.

The Macross went into the bay, passing hundreds of bays one after the other until they came to the back of the bay, where they turned 90 degrees and then went backwards into the berth directly behind them.

The berth opened up, allowing the Macross to come right in and once the Macross was inside the berth, giant docking clamps clamped down onto the form of the Macross while a airlock extended from the berth itself and connected to the Macross.

All across the screens of the Macross was Ancient symbols flashing across them faster then the eye could follow.

"Vanessa, any luck getting our computers back?" Gloval asked.

"No sir. I think we will have to explore the station to try and find a way to release the SDF-1." Vanessa said.

"Alright. We need to..." Gloval stared before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone just stared at spot where Gloval had been standing in shock, wondering what was going on.

 **Location: Unknown.**

Gloval appeared in a flash of light and started looking around him to find out where he was and what was happening when he heard a noise from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a massive computer that must have been fifteen feet tall with giant blue glowing computer circuits reaching towards the ceiling.

Suddenly, the center of the computer began to flash as a figure appeared before Gloval.

The figure was dressed in white and brown robes of the Lanteans, had short black hair and bluish-green eyes.

"Greetings. I am the caretaker of this facility. My designation is Alpha." The being said.

"Well, Alpha, can you explain where I am, where me ship is and why I am here?" Gloval asked the being.

"Certainly. You are currently on the ship building facility known as Liberty. Your ship is in berth 1 of docking bay 1. And you are here because my programming told me that should an Inheritor come near the station, I was to bring them before me and explain the purpose of Liberty to them, all while evaluating them through talk and the computer files from their vessel." Alpha explained.

"I understand. So, what is your purpose?" Gloval asked.

"My purpose is to serve as the main ship building facility as designed by Janus." Alpha began, shocking Gloval.

"Janus? The Lantean scientist Janus?" He asked, searching for clarification.

"The same. Janus, during the last few years of the war, tried to think of a way to try and make the odds against the Wraith less so one sided. However, no matter how many Wraith warships his people took down, three more took their place. When it came to ship construction, the Wraith far outclassed the Lanteans. Janus grew more and more desperate until he had an epiphany. Taking five blocks of nanites, he put them on warships leaving Atlantis and when the warships got to a certain point, the nanites left the warships and then flew the points Janus programmed them to. Once at their designated destinations, the nanites began replicating as they worked to fulfill Janus's vision." Alpha explained as he showed Gloval as screen where five different stations of varying designs appeared.

One station was a massive half sphere with a giant rectangular block on top of the sphere. The diameter of the sphere was 275 kilometers across and the rectangle was 50 kilometers wide and same tall and long.

Another station was a large upright cylindrical shape with a large ring around the middle, the ring having thousands of cylindrical shapes along the rim. The cylindrical was 98 kilometers in diameter and the ring was 145 kilometers in diameter and held to the cylindrical by eight connection tubes.

The next station was a station that had the shape of a large tear drop, being roughly 103 kilometers in length, 85 kilometers in height and 72 kilometers in width at the widest.

Additionally, there was the station that had two large rectangular shapes attached to a large spherical shape in-between the two rectangular shapes. The rectangles had a total length of 130 kilometers, a height of 40 kilometers and a width of 30 kilometers, while the sphere had a diameter of 90 kilometers.

The final station was of Liberty herself, nothing differing from the schematic and the one he was on right now. Liberty is over 250 kilometers in diameter while being 170 kilometers in height and over 90 kilometers in width for her docking bays.

Gloval was shocked Janus was capable of creating 5 of this monolithic constructions all by himself, but then Alpha continued.

"Liberty was built to create warships faster then ever before, while Redemption Station was made to build ZPM's in numbers far beyond anything ever built before. Avenger Station was constructed with the purpose of spying on every single Wraith ship in existence at one time, while Serenity Station was built to provide a place where the sum total of all of Lantean knowledge was to be kept. And Juggernaut Station was built to provide limitless energy by connecting itself to the center of a black hole." Alpha explained the stations one by one, listing their purpose for Gloval.

Gloval was shocked by what he was hearing. How could Janus build these hings and then never use them?

"If you are wondering how these stations were never built, it has taken ten thousand years for the stations to come online. Due to the fact only nanites were being used a only a single block a foot by a foot by a foot in size per each station, it took many years to create the stations in his vision. However, we were eventually finished. Each station has the most advanced technologies left behind by the gate builders incorporated into the design. Should we have been finished before the end of the Lantean war with the Wraith, the Lanteans would have been victorious.'" Alpha said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"However, that is the past. It is time to start working towards the future. From the files I have downloaded from your ship, you are a defender of Atlantis. You and your allies have sacrificed much to keep not only Atlantis safe, but countless other sentient beings safe as well. Not only that, but you have saved the few remaining Lanteans in the universe as well. I have gathered the evidence and have made my decision." Alpha said as he walked observe Gloval.

"Captain Henry Gloval, I, Alpha, hereby grant the ADF complete access to Liberty station. Put myself and this station to good usage." Alpha said as a steam of light scanned Gloval.

Gloval watched as all the lights came on and the computer before him itself activated and showed Gloval a schematic of Liberty as well as a list of her capabilities.

"So Captain Gloval, what are our orders?" Alpha asked Gloval.

Gloval then asked Alpha, "How quickly can you finish the refit operation we have planned for the Macross?"

Gloval then gave Alpha a crystal that contained the planned upgrades.

After scanning it Alpha then said, "Liberty can have the Macross with all of her upgrades completed in only ten days."

Gloval was shocked by the sheer speed Liberty can build, but quickly composed himself and said, "Commence the refit please. Also, please beam me back to the Macross. I have to keep the crew under control."

"I understand Captain Gloval." Alpha said as he beamed Gloval away.

Alpha smiled, happy he can finally do the job he was built to do so many years ago, unaware that his creator was watching hi right now.

 **Location: Ascended Realm.**

Janus was beside himself with joy. The ADF had finally found Space Station Liberty and could finally start using the five stations he built. It would take them time to find the other four stations, but they would eventually and then thy could finally take the fight to the Wraith and end this war once and for all.

He then saw Morgan appear next to him.

"So, the ADF finally found your pet project." Morgan said o him.

"Indeed. They found Liberty. Soon, they shall find the other stations and also the four other facilities I left behind. The time of the Wraith is drawing to a close. I cannot wait to see what the people of Pegasus will be capable o doing when they don't have to fear the Wraith any longer." Janus said with a excited smile on his face.

Morgan smiled and said, "Yes, that will be a great day. However, are you certain the ADF will not abuse this new found power of theirs? Liberty and your other facilities have the most advanced technologies we ever constructed on their lower planes. None of the other races can ever come close to that level of technological power. Even the Furlings, the Nox and the Asgard pale in comparison to some of those technologies. So how can you be so sure that they will not start lusting for more power?"

Janus said nothing as the movie theater they were in showed Morgan Janus's answer.

It showed the ADF working around the clock to help the Satedans and also the refugees from Taranis.

"They are not perfect. They will stumble, they will fall, however. The ADF has proven time and time again that they are our descendants. They have proven they have a very high moral code and will do their best to live up to the legacy we left behind. Also, they know the power they wield is very great and so they fear and respect it. They also share their greatest technologies with the Asgard. They know the Asgard will keep them in check and keep them on the right moral path. The Tau'ri respect the Asgard above all other races and listen to them. So, if the Tau'ri ever do fall off their path, the Asgard will bring them back. That is why I am so sure the Tau'ri will put this technology to good use. For, they understand and accept that they have a lot to learn." Janus began as he showed Morgan some of SG-1's greatest adventures.

"They do not thirst for power, but they thirst to understand the universe around them. They want to make friends and learn while also seeing all there is to see. They don't wish to destroy, they simply want to enjoy peace. They only wage war when they know it is the only way to keep others safe. They are willing to suffer so others don;t have to. They have shown their bravery and dedication to the cause of peace time after time. They have saved the Asgard numerous times and have also saved all life in the Galaxy several times. They were the ones that ended the Goa'uld and the Replicators. They have earned their place in the universe. They are going to do great things with the technologies I have left for them. I know it." Janus finished his speech as it showed SG-1 all together.

Morgan was silent for a little while and then said, "You obviously hold the Tau'ri in high regard. I can see why. They remind me so much of our ancestors fighting against the Ori. I wonder how far they shall rise."

Janus smirked and said,"Give them time and they shall far outclass anything we ever accomplished."

"We shall see." Morgan said as she vanished.

Janus turned back to the screen and watched Gloval taking control of the situation and said, "Indeed we shall."

The ADF have found one of Janus's greatest treasures and have also found but there are many more to discover. With a means of finally building their fleet quickly, the times when Pegasus is freed of the Wraith draws ever closer.

However, it shall not be an easy path. Already the next great challenge of the Tau'ri is readying itself for war.

The next stage of this war is about to begin.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **I think this was a good chapter. Finally saw the remains of the Satedans being rescued, Ronon rescuing his wife and also Space Station Liberty has finally been revealed! And also four other great station with their own incredible powers have been revealed while a warning of the future has been cast. Whatever shall come next?**

 **We are going to be seeing the newer classes of warships be built soon while the Macross has a complete overhaul done to her. Going to be asweome to see her when it is completed.**

 **That is all I got to say so as always, if you have a comment, criticism or concern, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. Chapter 16: Team Captured!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am back with yet another new chapter for you all to enjoy.**

 **Nothing new to report, so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Team Captured!**

 **Time: September 10, 2006. 1300 Hours. Location: Space Station Liberty. Specific Location : Unnamed Nebula.**

Gloval stared down at the report in his hands as he sat in his temporary office as the upgrades for the Macross continued on.

After he returned to the Macross, he and his crew left the Macross and quickly assumed control of Space Station Liberty. The first thing they did was contact Atlantis and tell them what they found. Immediately all the _Platos_ in Pegasus came flying over to Liberty and were quickly docked with the station and their crew came onto the station to help manage it.

Liberty herself and her capabilities are now understood better. Liberty has a grand total of 300 anti-warship cannons spread around her frame along with over 30 different Drone Launchers so she can fire her 200,000 Drones. So, assaulting Liberty was an exercise in futility, unless you are a fighter pilot, as the lack of AA guns leaves Liberty with a slight flaw that can be exploited. At least until the 2,000 x 30 mm batteries are completed.

Liberty is powered via Juggernaut Station, who absorbs energy from the core of a black hole and then sends it out through a system of small satellites hidden as meteorites across Pegasus until it reaches Liberty. Atlantis never was installed with this system, but if she was, she would never have to worry about energy again, so long as she stays in Pegasus. Juggernaut cannot send energy to a target if they are 10 light years outside of Pegasus.

On another note, all ADF and SGC vessels have been ordered to come to Liberty to receive massive ship wide upgrades.

For all the Daedalus class warships, they are getting a massive series of upgrades. They are being increased in size from the 225 meters in length to a length of 675 meters long, tripling their length and their size. As such, they are also getting a lot more weapons now as well. Their new set of armaments is as follows: 72 x 30 mm CIWS turrets, 12 x 72 mm particle cannons, 7 x 100 mm particle cannons, 3,000 Drone weapons in 2 drone launchers, 8 x torpedo tubes, and 20 ten-tube Stargazer pods.

The new Daedalus class warships now also have three Protoculture/Naquada Reflex furnaces to provide them with a total of 25% of a ZPM at all given times. In time, these reactors can be upgraded even farther to provide even more energy.

Also, each Daedalus class warship now comes with a specially built AI for just that warship, while also having the mental interface system that is finally being made available for all capitol class warships while the latest in crystal technology allows for even greater computing power. Enhanced targeting computers allow for more accurate weapon fire.

Each Daedalus will now have four hanger bays, allowing the Daedalus class to carry 48 Pendragons, 12 Ghosts, 6 Jumpers, as well as four Gawain Destroids and a single Monster Destroid.

The bridge has also been made to be buried inside of the frame of the warship, while all windows have been removed from the frame as well and in their stead life-like holographic screens have been put up. The bridge is now located around the back end of the warship and underneath lots of armor to better protect the bridge crew from attacks.

The Daedalus class now comes in the space black armor variation the Macross herself is being built up in. Even stronger shields have been included as well and also the hull polarization effect is now available to the Daedalus class as well.

All in all, the Daedalus class will serve the ADF and the SGC well in future combat missions due to all these upgrades.

Also, the first of the new Shimakaze class Destroyers have finally started production and will be completed soon.

Out of the ten designs entered to become the newest Destroyer class, the Shimakaze won by a land slide.

Being around 1,000 meters in length, the Shimakaze class is a large warship, but also the Shimakaze is also very thickly built, having a very thick hull to prevent damage. She has a impressive armament of 84 x 30 mm CIWS turrets, 20 x 72 mm particle cannons, 10 x 100 mm particle cannons, 6,000 Drones in four launchers, 12 torpedo tubes, 24 ten-tube Stargazer launchers and a single Synchro cannon at the bow of the warship. For a ship her size, she has a very impressive amount of weaponry. She maybe only a silver smaller then the Macross in her first iteration in length, however the Shimakaze is much slimmer and not as tall, so there is less space to put weapons on her frame, so the fact they were able to put so many on her frame and not cause issues is just a testament to the shear engineering capabilities of the ADF and SGC.

The Shimakaze is slightly slower then the Daedalus, only being capable of 95,000 mps when using sublight speeds. She does however have much stronger shields as she has three reactors that are larger then the Daedalus class, allowing the Shimakaze 35% of a ZPM at all given times. That may not sound like a lot, but a ZPM puts out an insane amount of energy and having ten percent more of that amount of energy at any given time a great advantage to have.

She has the same mental interface system as the Daedalus, Macross and other units in the ADF repertoire and also has purpose built AI's built into the ship. The scanning capabilities of the Shimakaze is only slightly better then the Daedalus. The Shimakaze also has Asgard Beam technology, teleporter booths, tractor beams, Intergalactic Hyperspace Fold Generator and much more.

The Shimakaze cannot carry any-type of auxiliary craft like fighters or Destroids, she has escape pods and that is it. She is a Destroyer and focus's only on capitol ship engagements.

Already four of these type of warships are nearing completion. What would normally take weeks for the ADF facilities at Moon Base ALUCE is being completed in only a little over a week here at Liberty. It is not a lie when Liberty is called the greatest ship construction facility know to mankind. Even the Asgard are astonished by the capabilities of Liberty.

The Macross herself is around 33% done with her upgrades and will soon be able to sail through the stars once more. Gloval can hardly even recognize the old girl now.

Her hull is now black with only a slight bit of silver here and there, not to mention her two large hexagonal shaped Synchro cannons at the end of her booms. Her hull is thicker, tougher and is now dotted with many more weapons then before. She is well and truly a fleet unto herself in terms of firepower.

She now carries 210 x 30 mm CIWS turrets, 60 x 72 mm particle cannons, 24 x 100 mm particle cannons, 24,000 Improved Alterran Drone weapons in eight launchers, 34 torpedo tubes as well as 40 ten-tube Stargazer missile launchers, and two massive Synchro cannons to round out her arsenal of weapons. To fight the Macross now would be suicide for any one ship. Only the Zor class Dreadnoughts of the Asgard would have any chance at all in defeating the Macross and even then, it would extremely hard for the Zor class to claim victory.

Tougher, thicker hull, more weapons, improved reactors and mental control system are but a few of the many upgrades the Macross now has. She truly deserves the title of strongest warship in the ADF arsenal.

As for the Plato class, she isn't getting any new upgrades besides longer reaching cannons, more powerful reactors, tougher shields, slightly faster engines and a mental control interface system and this is it. Also, over 12 new Plato class frigates are being built for usage by the SGC and the ADF as well. Their names are to be the Intrepid, the Howler, the Midway, the Little Big Horn, the Sentry, the Atlas, the Shiroyama, the Blitzkrieg, the Quantum, the Mitsubishi, the Nagasaki, and the Lexington.

So far the newest Plato class warships are roughly 57% completed and their crews have been brought from Atlantis and the SGC to train and make themselves ready to start fighting the Wraith and other threats to Earth.

However, Liberty has presented the ADF and the SGC with yet another problem: not enough personnel. It has always been the bane of the SGC and it is the bane of the ADF as well. The simple truth of the matter is this: there just isn't enough personnel to man many more warships. They can build the warships faster then crew can be trained to man them.

After the newest warships are finished and then sent into action, the ADF and the SGC will no longer be capable of launching or manning anymore warships unless more recruits are found and put into service.

The SGC has been trying to fix that issue by telling a few more people about the program and then quickly getting them off-world to Liberty to begun their training, however they cannot get enough people here quick enough. Many people within the ADF and the SGC have suggested Disclosure of the Stargate to the public to try and get more people out here, but the SGC thinks it best to simply wait.

The long term plan of the SGC is this: quietly introduce the public to new technologies created by the Stargate program and slowly increase the technological levels of Earth to the point space travel is achieved by Earth herself, that way when the Stargate is revealed, it won't be such a big blow. They will be learning Earth has been out among the stars for years now and is a much bigger player on the galactic scene then previously thought.

However, it will take years for this plan to come to fruition and right now, they are fighting a war against an alien power that wants nothing more then their extinction. They need more men and women out here fighting the Wraith and they need it now.

The Replicators have been a big help in providing needed work force to help aid the ADF and the SGC, but they are not fighters, they cannot aid the ADF or the SGC in battle, which is where the two programs need help the most.

Even with the volunteer Athosians and several other races, these people are much harder and longer to train, as they not only have to go through boot camp, but then have to be taught how to activate and use the technology found of Tau'ri warships. It takes twice the time to train an Athosian then it does a Tau'ri civilian.

The Satedans are undergoing rehab, so they are unable to go through boot camp as well, leaving the recruitment pool pretty shallow for the needs of the ever expanding ADF.

Right now, there is no solution to this situation and until one is found, the ADF and SGC will just have to make due with the 24 warships that are under the banner of the Tau'ri right now.

Gloval sighed as placed the report back on his desk and then began to go over other reports from the ADF that he has.

So far, the ground forces have been having a much better time then the space forces, as the number of Cyclones necessary to outfit the entirety of the ADF with their own Cyclone armor has finally been achieved, while Destroid forces have also increased as well.

The SGC has finished construction on a base on Mars as well, after they have finally finished terraforming Mars as well. Between Icarus Base and the new Nova Base, the SGC has two massive bases in their own solar system to use along with Granada Base.

Nova Base differs slightly from Icarus Base, as Nova Base is used primarily as a headquarters for the new Area 52 Research teams.

Area 52 was formed as a sister group to Area 51. While Area 51 focuses on learning and reverse engineering technologies they have found across the Milky Way Galaxy during the SGC's travels, Area 51 focuses exclusively on creating technology for civilian usage. Like advanced energy cells that can be used to power cars instead of gasoline or holographic screens so that paper products can be replaced completely. These technologies will be introduced to the world wide market through the myriad of shell companies that the IOA has created across the world and then the funds generated from these dozens of new technologies will be turned into helping continue the SGC's operations.

So far, Area 52 has developed a replacement to the aging Space Shuttle for NASA. Using the RDF designs for their own shuttles, Area 52 has managed to create a new shuttle that they will give to NASA that doesn't use too many alien technologies.

Also, crystalline based computers are also going to be released a week after the new space shuttle is released. Models state that within three months, these new computers should be selling better then any other brand of computer bar none, due to their ludicrously fast ability to read and process data.

The final new technology that Area 52 is planning to release as of now is a special type of energy cell that is a heavily reduced version of the energy cells that the Cyclone's and the energy weapons like the A-55 use. Using these energy cells, cars will no longer have to run on gasoline to get the range that they normally would. This is a huge step forwards in helping reduce the damage done to the environment by human industrialization.

Many more products have been suggested for release, however they have not yet been approved to be released by the IOA just yet.

Gloval could not help the slight growl of displeasure when he thought about those suit wearing politicians back on Earth. All they seem to do is simply do everything in their power to make everything much more complicated then they have to be.

They tried to forcibly coerce the ADF into bending to their control and even threatened to have Weir removed from Atlantis. And that was only the beginning of the headache that is the IOA.

The ADF has for the most part just ignored the IOA entirely, leaving it to Woolsey to interact with his former comrades, but recently the IOA has really started to test the patience of the ADF to the limit.

They first demanded that the Lanteans on Atlantis be sent to Earth so they might be used to advance the planet. The ADF refused, as the Lanteans are their own sovereign people and have a right to be on Atlantis, even more so then the ADF. And removing them from the home only to use them to build more advanced technologies will not work out well. The Lanteans are a strong willed people and will not bend to the will of the IOA, no matter what.

Next, the wanted both the Orion and the Aurora to be sent back to Earth after their retrofit is completed. The ADF refused, as they need the warships more then the SGC since the ADF is actually fighting a war and the SGC is simply exploring right now, with only a few minor skirmishes here and there.

Finally, the IOA almost outright demanded that Space Station Liberty be moved into the Milky Way galaxy. Once again, the SDF put their foot down and told the IOA Liberty is staying where she is, no matter what. For one, Liberty is far too large to be moved. There is no feasible way to move Liberty. Her energy comes from Juggernaut station and while in hyperspace, Liberty would not receive any energy, thus falling back out of Hyperspace. And there is now reactor large enough to power a station as massive as Liberty in anyway shape of form. Even the Protoculture/Reflex Furnaces cannot offer enough energy for Liberty and there is not enough ZPM's to move Liberty as well, plus there is also the fact that Liberty has no form of FTL travel. No Hyperdrive, no Fold Generator, nothing. She was never meant to be moved and thus rely on the Nebula around her for cover.

The nebula is actually artificially created. Janus somehow managed to create this nebula, which completely blocks Wraith sensors and Hyperdrive's from entering this area and given ho large the nebula is, the Wraith have very little chance of finding Liberty. And even if they did, Liberty can defend herself and also can cloak as well, if only for a limited amount of time, so Liberty is safe where she is.

However, the effort of sending all these warships to Pegasus to be refit and then send them all the way back, only to have to recall them back to Liberty when inevitably more upgrades become available has called the ADF to try and come up with a solution, one the Asgard provided for them.

Using the super advanced industrial level beaming technology of the Zor class, the Asgard can build a second Liberty class space station near Earth, that way the ADF and the SGC can freely upgrade their warships without having to send them across galaxies or spend months upgrading them.

However, the main problem with this idea is hiding the second Liberty class space station. They are massive monoliths of steel and hiding them from Earth or the other space faring races of the Milky way galaxy, like the Lucian Alliance or the few remaining Goa'uld system lords is a very tricky endeavor. Also, they would have to build a second Juggernaut station or make a way for Juggernaut to send energy across galaxies to the second Liberty station.

And this is all a moot point, since the location for Juggernaut station have not been disclosed as of now. They know how to build a second Juggernaut station, but it would take a very long time to build a massive station of Juggernaut's size and also, the technology required to build Juggernaut is on another level compared to all other Ancient technology. The tech on the five super stations built by Janus are the greatest and most advanced pieces of Ancient technology ever created, bar none. Even the technological level of Atlantis is less then the technology of Juggernaut, Liberty and the other stations.

So to build another Juggernaut station is a nigh impossible task, since the resources, time and man power required to build a station of that size quickly would be an enormous undertaking. It took almost ten thousand years to get the originals completed and even though they can build them quicker, it would still be a ten year minimum task to build a single station of this size currently. In the future they might be able to build these stations quicker, but right now it is just impossible.

Liberty was staying where she currently is, no matter what. They cannot move her and even if they could, it would be a horrible idea to move such a station so close to Earth. No, for right now the ADF and SGC will just have to live with the burden of continuously sending their warships to this remote nebula in another galaxy until such a time as they can construct another Liberty class station.

Gloval took a long sip from his coffee as he put that report away and then took up the last report on his desk, one that is sending warning alarms all throughout his head.

After the disastrous first mission with the Genii, the ADF has not heard a word about that particular culture of people. They had even sent a warship by the Genii's home planet once, but after flying by saw nothing that would indicate any hostile actions or plans going on.

After Cowen's ominous declaration to Colonel Sheppard a year ago, no hostile actions have been taken against the ADF since that point. However, that does not mean the ADF is going to let their guard down regarding the Genii. They maybe a minor threat to the ADF now, however that doesn't mean they cannot effect the ADF's ability to continue their fight against the Wraith.

So, several Ghost's have been deployed around the Genii's home-planet and are constantly running scans all around the planet, searching and looking for anything that might be a threat to the safety of Atlantis or her assets.

So far, nothing as been identified as a threat as of yet, but surveillance will continue until a time as when the Genii have been declared a non-threat.

Gloval sighed as he placed the report down and turned around, the holographic screen showing the kaleidoscope of colors wrapping around Liberty like a river.

Gloval stared at the sight before him, a slight sense of calmness slowly coming over his being as he began to relax somewhat.

However, a slight nagging at the back of his head told him something was going to happen and whatever it was, it would be major.

 **Time: 1450 Hours. Location: Orbit of M7X-567**

Rick Hunter sent mental commanded to the shuttle, causing the shuttle to rise out of the atmosphere of the planet with impeccable grace for a shuttle that is not a Puddle Jumper.

The shuttle he was currently flying was a prototype of the one Area 52 was planning to release to NASA. The name is the _Horizon_ and it is of the Horizon class Deep Space Shuttle Craft. At a length of 35 feet, it is appropriately large for it's mission profile. As the only ADF Horizon class shuttle, the _Horizon_ has a Hyperspace Fold Generator and limited shield capabilities, but has no weapons. The Horizon is much smaller then the NASA counterparts, as those shuttles are to be 175 to 195 feet long for much longer space flights, but as the Horizon has a Hyperspace Fold Generator, she is not meant for long term space exploration missions like the Horizon class is meant to be.

The Horizon's mission profile is to simply transport dignitaries, and diplomats from one planet to anther when larger ships or a Stargate are not available, that is all. And so far, she is doing her job really well.

The NASA version has neither shields nor a hyperdrive, but it does have limited sublight engines, allowing it reach to the farthest edges of the solar system in around a weeks time.

"So, that went well, right guys?" Rick asked his companions.

"Yeah. Those guys where super friendly. Also had some tasty food on them." Ben replied from his seat in the back.

"I thought they were nice to meet as well. Hope we can come back sometime, they had some really nice looking beaches." Max said as he held his book in his hands.

"Agreed. Although they are a little too friendly for my comfort, they were a nice group of people to meet." Lisa said as she continued write her report back to the ADF.

Lisa had been asked to negotiate a trade deal with the inhabitants of M7X-567 while Vermillion Squadron had been assigned to guard and transport her to the planet.

The mission was a success and currently they were going to return to Space Station Liberty to give their report.

"Agreed. Well, Fold Generator is spinning up, get ready for to Fold." Rick said as the humming noise of the Fold Generator grew and grew until it reached it's crescendo.

Rick was just about to initiate the Fold jump when something struck the shuttle and caused everything to do dark before restarting.

"What was that?" Lisa asked.

Rick brought up the sensor reading and saw a large spaceship bearing down on them.

"We have a spaceship bearing down upon us at 7 o'clock, 75 degrees off of the horizontal axis. They are firing at us." Rick replied as he brought up the shields, which absorbed the incoming attacks by the warship only slightly.

"Shields are down to 45% and Fold Generator is scrambled. Whatever they hit us with, it is not a weapon but a disruptor. Whatever they are, they want us alive." Rick said as he made the shuttle start flying erratically to try and dodge the incoming disruptor blasts from the unknown warship.

"How soon until we can Fold?" Lisa asked as the emergency protocols were engaged and a spacesuit formed around her, Ben, Max and Rick.

"It will take around two minutes before the Fold generator is ready to activate again. The whole generator has to do a full reboot to make sure nothing is damaged or fried from that blast. Can't risk jumping now unless we want to fry the generator and leave ourselves stranded somewhere." Rick replied as he continued in trying to by them some time by clicking a button on the right side of his console.

At the back of the shuttle, four hatches opened and launched twenty small spherical objects out into space. The sphere's all have four glowing circles around the middle section.

These are sensor buoys and they are the prototype for the next generation of flak in outer-space. As all civilizations use sensors to target objects, the idea is to create a dense field of objects that all fly and send out confusing signals to enemy ships. Hopefully the sensors will now say their is now multiple of the same ship and so confuse the weapons officer so they will target the buoys instead of the shuttle.

This is the first time the buoys have been used in combat and so Rick was not going to trust them in the least as they have a 20% success rate in the trials run by the scientists back at Moon Base ALUCE, but right now he needs more time and the buoys are all he has, so he is going to give them a try.

Rick then sent the shuttle flying towards the nearby moon, hoping to gain a bit of distance between the shuttle and that warship.

However, it appears the buoys are not fooling whoever is commanding that warship, as the warship ignores the buoys entirely and goes after the Horizon.

"Damn, those worthless buoys didn't do anything. Get ready you guys, I'm going to take energy from all non essential systems and push them towards sublight." Rick said as he sent mental commands to the Horizon, causing energy to be redirected into the sublight engines.

The four blue glowing sublight engines at the back of the shuttle glowed much brighter as more energy was pumped into them, causing the shuttle to go flying forwards as Rick tried to gain some distance.

However, the unknown warship was relentless in their pursuit of the Horizon and continued to fire at the fleeing shuttle, the bright ruby red bolts of energy fire streaking across the blackness of outer space as it raced towards the Horizon.

Unfortunately, even though Rick is one of the ADF's best pilots, he is in a shuttle, a large one at that, which has limited mobility and limited shielding, plus no weapons and so it was only a matter of time before the warship behind them got lucky and so it was as five disruptor bolts hit in rapid succession, causing nearly every single electrical system to be fried almost instantly, leaving the Horizon floating helplessly in outer space.

"Damn! Everything is down! Quick, activate the emergency beacon!" Rick yelled as be got out of the pilot seat and ran to the back of the shuttle and once there, swiped his left hand against a bulk head, which opened up to show a rack of X-23 magnums.

Max and Ben were already moving as they went to the bottom of the shuttle and once there, saw a two foot wide cylindrical object with four rectangular panels along the edges.

Max quickly grabbed the cylinder and took it over to the tube Ben had opened and then placed the cylinder into the tube. Once the cylinder was in the tube, Ben closed the hatch of the tube and then pulled a lever, shooting the cylinder out of the Horizon.

Once the cylinder was out of the Horizon, the four rectangular panels opened up as the hull of the device started glowing as it's built in Shadow Field was activated. Once the Shadow Field was online, the device began to do it's purpose and began to broadcast an emergency alert to all ADF forces within 5,700 light-years of the device. Vermillion Squadron only hoped reinforcements would arrive quickly as the Horizon was docked with the alien warship.

Back on the Horizon, Max, Ben, Rick and Lisa all had their magnums primed and ready to fire as the hatch to the Horizon was being breached. A large bolt of energy was slowly cutting the hatch along it's edges, coming closer to forcibly opening a path into the Horizon.

Seconds passed slowly as the energy continued onwards until it finished cutting the hatch open, the five inches of Trinium/Naquada mixed with Robotech alloys falling to the ground with a massive thud and then silence as the ADF members aimed their guns at the now exposed hatch.

A few seconds passed before a baseball sized sphere was tossed into the Horizon. It hit the wall adjacent to the hatch, ricocheted off and then rolled near Rick and the others.

The device was flashing and beeping quicker and quicker and before anyone could react, a large pulse was released that knocked out Ben, Max, Rick and Lisa within a second of being hit by the pulse.

Once the pulse was over, there was now four unconscious bodies on the Horizon.

Then, footsteps could be heard as two men and a woman entered the Horizon with hand guns that looked exactly like Ronon's walked in.

The six men walked over to the ADF members and took their particle magnums and checked them out.

"Larrin, their knocked out. Orders?" One asked.

"Take them onto our ship and put them in separate cells with two guards per person. I do not want any chance of them escaping. They are too important and we need them. After they are on-board, detach their shuttle and destroy it. Can't take it with us and don't want the Wraith to find it." Larrin said as she eyed the four ADF members for a moment and then left.

The four of the men quickly take Ben, Max, Rick and Lisa out of the Horizon and are quickly followed by the remaining two men out of the air lock and once everyone is out of the Horizon, the Horizon is detached from the unknown ship.

The unknown ship moves a little bit away from the Horizon and then begins to launch several large ruby red energy bolts that hit the Horizon and quickly tear the ship apart until the Horizon explodes in a massive explosion as her single Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactor is breached. Within seconds, the shuttle is nothing more then an expanding cloud of plasmatic gases.

After they finish destroying the Horizon, the unknown warship quickly turns itself towards their destination and jumps into Hyperspace, leaving only a few pieces of flotsam and a single emergency beacon as the remains of what happened here.

 **Time: 1500 Hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Gloval was furious, he had just gotten the news that the Horizon had launched her emergency beacon and a minute after that, the signal of the Horizon was lost. Already he had ordered the only working Plato class warship, the Archangel to go and investigate what happened. Rodney, Zor and Lang were going along to try and lend their aid if they could and if there was no evidence to the fate of the Horizon, head would roll.

Gloval took a deep breathe as he tried to keep his emotions in control. He knew that getting angry could lead to him making irrational and dangerous decisions that might end up doing more harm then good.

But it was so very hard to keep calm. Lisa is like the daughter he never had and now there was a good chance she was dead. Donald Hayes, Lisa's father had been a good friend to Gloval for many years and after they came into this reality, Gloval took it upon himself to make sure that Donald's only daughter was kept safe and now, it appears as if he has failed.

Gloval watched as the Archangel left her berth and moved out of the massive hanger of Liberty and quickly sped away from Liberty, heading for the edge of the nebula so they can safely commit a Hyperspace Fold.

Gloval silently gave a little prayer that the Archangel will be capable of finding Lisa, safe and sound.

 **Time: 1900 Hours. Location: Unknown.**

Rick slowly groaned out a little as his eyes started fluttering open as he started to come back to consciousness. He started to get up off of the bed he was laying one checked out the room he is currently in.

The room is spartan in appearance, with only a single toilet and a shower on the left side of the room the only thing in the room besides the bed and there was a series of bars preventing him from leaving.

Rick groaned a little as he got up, he head slightly pounding.

Suddenly the door leading into this area opened up and a golden haired woman wearing skin tighter black leather clothing walked in and then motioned towards someone out of Rick's view.

Two men carrying blasters exactly like Ronon's came into view and unlocked the cell, the large bars retreating into the ceiling.

Rick wasn't stupid, trying to escape while to men carrying blasters like that would stun him before he could reach them. So, he would have to wait and bide his time, besides he wants answers to why he and the crew of the Horizon were attacked.

The two men took position on opposite sides of the room, easily capable of shooting Rick should he do anything to provoke them. The woman came within seven feet of Rick and said, "State your name, rank and where you got your ship."

Seeing as he had to play along if he wished to live, Rick said, "Name, Rick Hunter. Rank: Second Lt. As for where I got my ship, my organization gave it to me so myself and my teammates could transport a person of great importance on a mission of diplomacy."

The woman looked at Rick, appearing to consider his words before she said, "Follow me."

"Wait, where are my teammates?" Rick asked.

The woman stopped and then turned back to Rick and said, "They are alive. They are in other cells around the ship. Now, follow me and no more questions."

She then spun on her heels and walked out of room, followed quickly by Rick as he tried to keep up.

As they walked through the hallways of the ship, Rick was slightly astonished by the mismatching patchwork that makes up the ship. It is something he never thought he would see, a ship literally held together by nothing more then hope and dreams at this point. Rick never thought that a spaceship could be this badly held together and sill function, but here was the proof.

After a few minutes of walking, the woman led Rick to a large room where a few bowls of food were on a large table.

The woman motioned for Rick to sit down and then she went to the far end and sat down.

Rick sat down and hesitantly took a fruit from a plate.

"They are not poisoned. Why would go through all the trouble of capturing and the taking you alive only to kill you using poison, There are far easier and faster means to kill somebody." The woman said.

Rick had to admit she was right and so took a bit of the fruit. It wasn't bad tasting, but it was definitely stale.

"Now, let me answer a few questions you must have. I am Larrin and my people are the Travelers, we live in ships like this one for almost all of our lives. We only land on planets when we need to trade for supplies." Larrin started to explain.

"Living on a ship for all your lives? Doesn't sound to appealing." Rick said.

"Perhaps, but is better then being a herd animal, subject to the whim of the Wraith. Now, about my people. We need your help. We know you can operate Lantean technology." Larrin said.

"Lantean technology? What's that?" Rick said, trying to exude a calm attitude however on the inside his was starting to panic. What did she need a person who can operate Lantean technology?

"Look, you can keep a few of your secrets, however I know you are a member of the group of humans who use Lantean technology to do battle with the Wraith. You can try and deny it, but no one in this galaxy can create a shuttle like the one we took you and your crew from. There was no controls except two pads, just like a Lantean ship." Larrin said, her tone saying she was not in the mood for games.

"Okay, say I do have the gene. What do you need it for?" Rick asked.

Larrin replied with, "We need you to help us perfect a interface system for Lantean technology. We know they require e specific gene to operate such technology and since you have that gene, we need you to help us. Navik, my chief scientist, says we can perfect the interface system much easier if we use Lantean technology that has been initialized."

"What Lantean technology? Your ship is more advanced then most societies yes, but I don't see a single shred of Lantean tech on it and you blew up my shuttle, so we can't use that. So where is the source of the Lantean technology you are talking about?" Rick asked, highly confused by this woman.

Larrin simply said, "You'll see."

A voice came over the PA system and said, "Ma'am, we are nearing the coordinates."

Larrin smiled and said, "Take us out of hyperspace. Now Rick, follow me."

Larrin stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Rick and his two guards.

Larrin led the group to a hanger bay, where Lisa, Max and Ben were already waiting for them.

"Guys!" Rick shouted as he ran over to check them out.

"Skipper!"

"Rick!"

"Sir!"

Three different cries came back as he ran over and they ran to him.

"You guys okay?" Rick asked as he checked them over.

"Yeah. They did nothing to us. When we woke up they just took us to his hanger and said wait here. We've been here for around half an hour and then you came in." Lisa replied as she hugged Rick.

Just then a door closed behind the group and they all turned and saw the one hatch leading out of the hanger was closed, just as a red shield appeared beneath their feet.

"Rick, can you hear me?" Larrin asked.

"What are you doing Larrin?" Rick asked, his head screaming trap.

"Offering you a deal." came the reply as the hanger doors opened up, showing the blackness of outer-space. The ADF members where only kept from being sucked out into the void thanks only the force shield.

"What is going on? What is all this about?" Rick asked, completely confused.

"Look down and you will have your answers." Larrin simply replied.

Vermillion Squadron and Lisa all looked down and were shocked by what they saw.

It was a Aurora class battleship, in really good condition. Unlike the Orion or the Aurora herself, this Aurora class had no large patches of hull destroyed. There was only small little burn mark and a few places where the hull had been breached, but there was no breach larger then a person as far as they could see.

"I am sure you all recognize the technology. It's a Lantean battleship and you four are going to help me get it operational again." Larrin said as the group continued to look at the battleship.

Ten minutes later and Larrin with four men plus the four ADF members were now walking the halls of the Lantean warship.

"How did you guys find this thing? We have only found two of these things before?" Rick asked to the slight envy of the Travelers.

"We simply stumbled upon it five years ago. According to the few logs we have able to decode, the crew got into a battle with the Wraith. Communication was lost and the shields were failing, they however were able to get the ship into hyperspace. However, it was only at that point did they realize that the ship's main reactor was giving off deadly radiation. They had to abandon ship after that. They intended to come and effect repairs, but never did. The ship has been in a 200 year long elliptical orbit around a dwarf star ever since." Larrin explained.

"So wait? The main reactor has never been repaired? What about the radiation?" Rick asked. Larrin wasn't an idiot from what little he had learned about the woman, so she would never irradiate herself or her men. So, she must have found a way to protect herself and her men.

"Don't worry. We have set up shield emitters to protect key areas of the ship and we all have radiation detectors. It's perfectly safe. Alright Navik, take Rick and his men to the bridge. Start with sublight propulsion. I'll check the emitters." Larrin said as she walked away.

Rick, Max, Ben and Lisa were all taken onto the bridge by the remaining Travelers and once there, Navik said, "Sit here."

Rick sat down in the chair in the middle of the bridge and said, "So, what do want me to do first?"

"Turn on all systems for one." Navik replied as he typed on his hand held computer tablet looking device.

"Alright." Rick said as he placed his hand on the right arm pad and immediately, all the lights on the bridge activated as the main reactor started sending power throughout the ship.

Ruck immediately got a damage report from the computer and was slightly shocked by how well the ship has weathered ten thousand years of drifting in outer space.

Hull is at 95% integrity, much better then the Orion or the Aurora when those two warships were found. The pulse weapons were all offline, however they were still operational. Drone count was still high, being around 1,790 Drones left for the four Drone launchers. The ZPM the ship was carrying was currently connected, but the ship wasn't drawing power from it, luckily since the ZPM only has a 11% charge left. Sublight engines were still operational, same as the Hyperdrive, however the shield emitters are only at 20% and communication was offline was well and would require some repairs. All in all, this ship is combat operational, as long as it is one on one and they can finish the fight quickly, otherwise they will be facing problems.

"Amazing. I have been trying for months to get these systems operational. Try activating sublight engines and move us forwards slowly." Navik instructed.

"Understood. Turning on inertial dampeners, sending commands to sublight engines, 20% maximum thrust on straight path. Activating now." Rick said as the massive yellow glowing sublight engines of this warship activated, sending the vessel forwards for the first time in millennia.

"So far, so good. The system is not sending me any warnings, it appears the ship has been able to take the ten-thousand years of inactivity really well." Rick said as he continued to have the ship move in a straight path, followed quickly by the Travelers ship.

"Agreed. Now, try powering weapons and activate shields." Navik said.

"On it. We cannot fire the Drones from here, but the Pulse turrets are still operational. Powering them up and turning on shields. Where am I aiming for?" Rick asked.

"Aim for that large asteroid about three hundred kilometers off our port bow." Navik explained.

"Got it. Weapons are charged and shields are up. Firing now." Rick said as he sent the mental commands to the turrets.

The metal forms of the pulse turrets swiveled on their mounts as they aimed themselves towards the asteroid in question and a second later, over two dozen golden pulse blasts left the 24 pulse turrets and flew towards the asteroid.

When the pulse hit, massive craters where formed in the large asteroid as a large cloud of debris and shards of rock were thrown everywhere from the force f the blasts.

After a three second barrage Navik said, "Alright that enough. Now..."

Whatever Navik was about to say was drowned out as Max, who was sitting at the sensor console shouted out, "Incoming Hyperspace window! Judging from it's size it's a Wraith Cruiser!"

Rick immediately said, "Alright Ben head to the Drone control chair and take out that Cruiser now! We'll stay here and try and hold it off until then!"

Ben nodded and was about to take off when one of the Travelers said, "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Do you want to live? Our shields will not last long enough for us to kill that Cruiser using our pulse turrets before it destroys us. Right now, we need those Drones to take the Cruiser out. So unless you want to die, you'll shut up and let Ben do his job!" Rick shouted out as he angled the Lantean warship towards the Cruiser and let loose with all the Pulse turret, the golden blasts fling out and striking the Cruiser along the Cruisers left side.

The Cruiser retaliated to the barrage with one of it's own, the purple particle blasts striking the golden shields of the Aurora class warship.

Navik then said, "Let him go! Right now we need those weapons if we wish to live. The Hyperdrive isn't ready to activate and we cannot loose this ship. Let Ben do his job."

The Traveler looked like he wanted to argue, but relented and Ben took off, headed towards the Drone control chair as quickly as he could.

The shields of Lantean warship flared as the Wraith Cruiser let loose it's fury upon the Lantean warship, all the while the Lantean warship returned with it's own golden wrath, giant explosions rippling across the Wraith Cruiser.

However, on the bridge of the Aurora class warship, sparks were flying as systems overloaded due to the strain of trying to keep the Wraith attacks from damaging the ship.

"Shields are down to 6% and are falling quickly! We have overloads in numerous systems all across the board!" Lisa called out as she tried to redirect energy from other systems into shields to try and buy everyone on this ship some time.

"Pulse turrets are starting to overheat! We will loose all of them in around twenty seconds!" Max called out as well as a terminal near him exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Try and hold on a little longer! Ben is nearly there!" Rick said as he continued to watch Ben run to the control chair. He was only around twenty feet from the chair.

"Wraith Cruisers has started to increase her fire power! Hold on!" Lisa shouted out as the ship was rocked even harder due to the increase in fire power.

"Shields will fail in ten seconds!" Lisa shouted out just as Larrin can running onto the bridge.

"Status!" She shouted.

"Shields are failing, however Ben has reached the control chair and is launching Drones as we speak!" Rick replied as he tried to maneuver the Aurora class ship away from the incoming firepower.

Sure enough, Ben was currently sitting in the reclined control chair that was slowly spinning around in a clockwise manor, all the while he was concentrating on launching the Drones at the Cruiser.

The four Drone launchers opened up and within seconds, the ever familiar sight of golden squid shaped Alterran Drones flew out of the launchers and flew towards the Cruiser.

Within seconds they impacted the hull and quickly burrowed their way through the hull and out the other side, only to arch themselves backwards and do it all over again. This went on for three more times before the Cruiser exploded in a terrific flash of white light.

Everyone on the bridge sighed on relief as the sight of the Cruiser exploded signaled the end of the battle.

"Okay, damage report please." Rick said.

"We have five new hull breaches from where the Wraith blasts hit when the shields failed right before the Cruiser was destroyed. Luckily they did not hit the hyperdrive otherwise we would be stuck here. They mostly hit the pulse turrets and so we are now down to 11 operational pulse turrets. Shields are down and will not be back up for three hours." Max said as he read off the damage report.

"We have nothing on our scanners about any additional Wraith forces. I think that Cruiser was all by itself. Lucky for us because we cannot afford another battle." Lisa said.

"Agreed." Rick nodded his head as he called Ben using his chair.

"Hey Ben, you alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, just a little out of breathe. Otherwise, I'm good." Ben replied.

"Alright. Come back to the bridge buddy, you did good. Saved our asses." Rick said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I'm on my way." Ben said as he got out of the control chair and started jogging back to the bridge.

"Where is our ship?" Larrin asked.

"Approximately ten-thousand kilometers away from us. They are currently taking care of the few Wraith Darts and transport vessels the Wraith Cruiser launched. They won't be able to reach us for another ten, twenty minutes." Lisa said.

"Well, thank you for saving the ship." Larrin said.

"It was nothing. We like to continue to live as well." Rick said.

"Even so, you saved the lives of myself and my men. Once the interface is complete, we will return you to your people." Larrin said, just as Max said, "Um, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"We have 30 new life signs on the ship and unless your people docked with the ship when I wasn't looking, that can only mean one thing." Max said, as everyone on the bridge then realized what that meant.

"We have been boarded by Wraith." Rick said, as the dawning realization that they were only 9 people against thirty Wraith and there was no reinforcements coming anytime soon.

As we leave the tale for today, Vermillion Squadron, Lisa and the Travelers are faced with the problem of defending this Aurora class warship from thirty Wraith.

The battle of this Lantean warship has only just begun.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Another chapter bits the dust! Sorry this one took a little while to type, I have just been a little overwhelmed by the fact I now have classes at my college once again.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but who knows.**

 **Also, thanks for the overwhelming support you guys have shown for this story and all my other stories as well. As a amateur writer, it means a lot to see people genuinely enjoying my stories and saying nice things about it. It truly makes my day.**

 **Well, that it so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, please leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10 signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	17. Chapter 17: Defensive Actions

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter and the end of Season Two of this story. Next chapter will be the official beginning of Season Three. Be prepared for radical differences compared to cannon in the next arc of this story.**

 **Also, I just want to thank you all for your support. 115 reviews, 73 Favorites and 83 Followers. In only a few months as well. I always knew that these two fandom were not dead, however the lack of large number of good stories had me concerned for a bit, but I guess we are going to be alright.**

 **You guys are awesome and can only hope I continue to reward your support with good story telling. I cannot wait to see where this story grows up to become.**

 **Well, enough of that, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Defensive Actions.**

 **Date: September 10, 2006. Time: 2032 Hours. Location: Unknown Ancient Warship somewhere in Southern portion of Pegasus Galaxy.**

Rick was studying the holographic map, seeing the 30 different Wraith soldiers moving through the halls of the Aurora class warship that he, Max, Ben, Lisa and the Travelers have found themselves trapped in.

After the group learned they had been boarded by the Wraith, they started trying to figure out a way to get rid of the Wraith.

"Can't we just vent the atmosphere in the parts of the ship they are in?" Silas asked.

"No good. When the Cruiser's energy weapons hit the hull, they cut command cables throughout the ship. Without those cables, the bridge is unable to properly instruct the ship to do a specific action. For instance, without the cables we would not be able to raise the shields. The bridge is essentially not just a useless slab of metal on this ship." Navik explained.

"So, let's call the R'clith and get some reinforcements in here." Silas said, only to be shot down once more.

"Your ship is currently engaged with a number of Wraith Darts and Wraith Transport ships. They are not going to be capable of sending anyone over to help us for another fifteen to twenty minutes at the earliest unless something drastic happens." Lisa said as she continued to monitor the R'clith's battle against the Wraith forces.

The fast firing energy weapons of the Travelers were fast taking down the slow moving Transport ships, but the large number of Darts was another matter entirely. The R'clith was in no danger of being destroyed, the Dart's simply didn't have the firepower necessary to destroy the R'clith even if her shields were down, but the Darts were good at keep the R'clith from coming and lending aid to them.

"So, what do we do? If we can't simply take away their oxygen, what are we going to do?" Silas asked.

"According to the sensors, the Wraith have broken down into three groups of ten. One group is staying in the hanger bay area, most likely guarding whatever they used to board the ship. The second group is headed slowly moving around the middle section of the ship and the final group is headed this way. ETA is around five to seven minutes." Max supplied.

"Okay. The way I see it, we have three options. Option One: We can try to run. We can quickly leave the bridge and using the life detectors, we can maneuver around the second group and together we can probably take the third group out, allowing us to steal their boarding craft and flee." Rick said.

"No, we cannot abandon this ship. Me and my people need it too desperately. Our population is decided by how many ships we have. Once we could build more, now we can't This ship can hold hundreds of families, she is too important to leave." Larrin quickly shot that idea down.

"Alright. Option Two: We can try and call for help. The long range transmitter is still online, we can call the ADF for help and hope they can get here before the R'clith." Rick said, only to be shot down by Lisa as well.

"Impossible. All of our forces are currently undergoing refit or are too far away at this point to be of any use. None of our ships are capable of getting here in time." Lisa said.

"Well that leaves us with only option three: We fight." Rick said.

"That's a good idea, except we are only nine against thirty heavily armed Wraith soldiers. We are outnumbered almost three-to-one and we only brought a single blaster each of use, meaning there is only five armed members here. So even worse odds then before." Silas said.

"Not necessarily. Let me check." Lisa said as she began to check the files of the computer.

A few seconds later Lisa then said, "There is a weapons locker around 500 meters away from us. Its a few decks below us as well, but from what little I am being told about it, the room is secure and undamaged, meaning that we can use the weapons inside of it to aid us. The armory is inside the range of radiation emitters, so the weapons should be safe to use."

"Okay, but that is only a few hundred feet from where the second Wraith group is and we still have to get by this first group without alerting the two other groups to our location." Ben said.

"True. However, this is the only way I can think of for us to even the odds. We need weapons and that armory is our best bet in getting some more." Lisa said.

"Alright. I say we go for it. There should be a large number of rooms we can hide in until the Wraith pass us by and then we can continue on our way to armory. Once there, we get anything that still works. After that, we lead the Wraith into this room. It;s large, open area, plenty of places for cover, while also allowing us multiple places we can get multiple people on a single target. It's a perfect kill box." Max said as he pointed to a empty area where supplies would have been, but it was mostly removed now, but there was still a few crates here and there.

"Agreed. It's has a high risk, but this plan is our best bet of living through this." Rick added in, knowing that this plan hinges on their ability to get to the armory undetected.

"Okay. Let's do this. Get ready everyone." Larrin said as she and the other Travelers began to make themselves ready.

The took out their guns and set them onto Kill mode, knowing that if they met any Wraith, they only have one chance of killing them before the alarm is raised.

Meanwhile, Vermillion Squadron took the life sign detectors from the consoles of the bridge and turned them one. With these nifty hand-held devices this rag-tag team might just have a chance of getting off of this ship alive.

"Rick?" Lisa whispered quietly.

"Yeah?' Rick whispered back.

"Do you think we'll be able to get off of this warship alive?" Lisa asked him, a little scared of fighting off Wraith.

As she should be. She has seen the footage of ADF members being fed upon by the Wraith during the Siege of Atlantis, she wasn't able to fall asleep for a few days due to the nightmares those horrific scenes gave her. And now she was stuck in this 3-and-a-half kilometer long vessel with thirty of these things and not only that, she was unarmed as well. True she wasn't alone, but that did little to calm her fast beating heart.

"Sure we will. We have a good plan, good people to execute the plan, and also life sign detectors. All-in-all, we have a chance and we are going to take it. We are getting off of this ship and we are going home, I promise." Rick whispered back as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Lisa gave one back, a little less tense with that little pep talk. Rick might be a mecha pilot, but he, along with Ben and Max, has had extensive training in fighting on the ground and in unfavorable conditions.

"Alright people, let's go. Let's kick these damn Wraith off of our ship." Larrin said as she and the other Travelers approached the hatch leading outside of the bridge with their guns activated.

Vermillion Squadron quickly joined them and together, the group of nine left the bridge and started heading towards the armory and their one hope of getting rid of the damn space vampires they are faced with.

 **Flashback: 1900 hours. Location: M7X-567**

Murrue Ramius stared at the display with a growing sense of grief and pain while a pit was forming in her stomach area.

Before her was an small debris field with components composed of Trinium/Naquada with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength. Considering only the Tau'ri have access to Robotechnology, and logically one can conclude that this debris field was formed after the destruction of a Tau'ri vessel. When one factors in that all Tau'ri vessels are currently at Space Station Liberty or are either outside of the Pegasus Galaxy at the moment save for one, and one can safely assume that this debris field is in fact the final resting place of the Horizon.

Murrue was silently grieving, she had personally known Ben, Max, Lisa and Rick and had grown close to all of them. The fact their ship was nothing more then a small debris field and additionally there was no evidence suggesting they managed to escape using the escape pods, thusly there was a very high possibility they had all died.

"Miriallia, is there any evidence that the escape pods were launched before the Horizon was destroyed?" Murrue asked, hoping that the ultra sensitive sensors of the Archangel could find some small shred of evidence that Vermillion Squadron along with Lisa had in fact survived and were alive.

Unfortunately, Miriallia shook her head and said, "Scanners have found debris pieces that correspond with four different escape pods. If they did escape using the pods, they are now gone."

Murrue hung her head a little lower, offering a silent prayer for Max, Ben, Lisa and Rick so they might find some peace in whatever lies beyond death.

"Ma'am, I have found a strange radiation reading on the sensors. It appears to be Hyperdrive radiation, but not one that corresponds to any we have previously encountered. It might be the ship that destroyed the Horizon." Miriallia said from her console.

"Can you track it?" Murrue asked, hoping that even though she might not be able to rescue her friends, she might be able to at least avenge their deaths.

"Possibly. The trail has degraded, but it is still there. Whoever owns this Hyperdrive must not be taking good care of it. This radiation would only come out of a badly damaged or worn down ship." Miriallia commented.

"Try and find out where it leads. We need to know i this was the Wraith or someone else. Is the Horizon's black box still intact?" Murrue asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have the black box on my scopes. Beam it on-board and download the contents?" The sensor officer of the Archangel asked Murrue.

"Yes. Beam it on-board. Maybe we can find some answers while we're waiting for you to follow that trail." Murrue said as the small cube with blue glowing circuit lines was suddenly brought onto the Archangel, were it immediately began to download it's contents into the Archangel.

"Okay. I have the data from the black box. Sorting through it now. Also, my sensors have found a trail we can follow." Miriallia said.

"Alright. Arnold, plot a course at best speed. I want to catch whoever did this before they can get away." Murrue said as the Hyperspace Fold Generators began to charge up and then as always, a golden sphere enwrapped the Archangel while a large tear appeared before the ship. A second she hung before the tear before she shot forwards and disappeared from sight.

The Archangel would live up to her name, she would be the avenging angel for the crew of the Horizon and woe be upon those who aroused her anger.

 **Time: 2045 hours. Location: Unnamed Ancient Warship.**

Rick slowly walked forwards, his life sign detector held in front of him as it slowly beeped as he continued onwards towards the armory.

Behind him the rest of the group followed closely, each one of them waiting for any signal from Rick that they had incoming Wraith.

So far, the group has been very lucky as they have not encountered any Wraith so far into their little journey to reach the armory. However, even with this seemingly great amount of luck, no one was going to lower their guns or tear their eyes from their life sign detectors until they reach the armory. Fate is a unpredictable entity and she can turn on a dime and leave you high and dry.

The group was only a little bit away from the armory when Rick says, "Hide! Three of them closing in!"

Rick swiped his hand across the glowing door controls and the door near him opens and he quickly get's inside with Lisa joining him.

The others follow his lead and get inside the doors along the sides of the hallway and wait with baited breath.

Soon, a single Wraith Commander type with long snow white hair and the familiar ghostly pale skin tone comes walking down the hallway with two Wraith drones walking beside him.

The group of nine all hold their breath as the Wraith walk right past the door and continue onwards until they are out of sight.

They all sigh in relief and then leave their hiding places and quickly continue on their path towards the armory.

A few minutes of quietly moving closer and closer to the armory, they finally reached the large doors to the armory.

With a quick swipe, the doors opened with a moderate amount of noise.

The four ADF members and the five Travelers quickly entered into the room and shut the door. Once they were safe from the Wraith, the humans quickly took stock of what they now had access to.

There was a grand total of 15 large rifle looking weapons, while twenty pistol looking weapons were on the rack on the opposite side of the room. Everything else in the room was too badly damaged to be considered useful.

Rick then said, "Let's spread out and grab anything that still works."

The group members quickly nodded and then got to work.

Rick went over to the rifles with Lisa and began to scan the rifles with his life sign detector.

The life sign detector is a nifty little device, not only does it show the life signs of nearby sentient beings, but it can also scan for energy signatures, radiation and can even check if pieces of Alterran technology still worked.

However, the scans Rick got from his little hand held device were anything but positive. Out of the whole rack of 15 rifles, only 7 were still working, the others haven' been maintained for so long that the crystals themselves that allow them to work have degraded to the point that they are nothing more then pieces of metal. At this point the only thing they wold be useful for is using them as blunt weapons to beat your enemies to death with.

Lisa noticed Rick's frown and asked, "That bad?"

"Yeah. Only seven rifles are in working condition and even those that are have suffered heavy weary, meaning we have to be very careful how many times we fire otherwise they might fry themselves." Rick said as he put away his life sign detector and then grabbed four rifle and handed three of the rifles to Lisa.

"Well, better to have these then to only have our fists to fight the Wraith with." Lisa said as she and Rick walked to the middle of the room where they laid the rifles down onto.

"True, very true." Rick said as Max and Ben came over with a large pile of pistols and laid them on the table as well.

"Bad news. 11 pistols are incapable of being use anymore and even those that can be used cannot be used for very long." Max said to Rick and Lisa.

"Yeah, and the we have no spare crystal packs, meaning that when the pistols and rifles run out of energy we won't be able to reload them." Ben said, adding even more bad news o the growing pile.

"And even more bad news. There are no frag grenades, no flash-bang grenades, nothing in here. Also, our particles hand guns are nearing their own ammo limits. We have a very limited amount of shots available to us." Larrin said as she and her men joined the ADF members.

"Alright, so no grenades, barely working energy rifles and pistols and extremely limited ammo supplies. Does that about sum up our current situation?" Rick asked as he looked over the contents of the table.

"Yep. So, what's the plan now?" Larrin asked.

"We continue our previous plan. We head to that closed in cargo area and we set up an ambush while one of us goes and raises the alarm and leads the Wraith into the ambush. Only now, we must be very conscientious about how many shots we fire. We can't simply obliterate them in a hail of energy shots, now we have to take care and pick our targets carefully." Rick said as he picked up a rifle and slung it over his shoulder and then picked up a pistol and slid it into a specially made holster on the rifles strap.

"I hate to admit it, but that is probably our best bet for getting rid of these Wraith. Alright, lets load up and head to that cargo hold." Larrin said as she too took a rifle and a pistol as well in addition to her own particle pistol.

Max, Ben, Silas and the other two Travelers also took rifles for themselves, while only Ben and Max took pistols as well, while Lisa and Navik took two pistols so they themselves can fight.

Once everyone had their armaments set, they left the armory and started heading towards the cargo area.

Seems their luck would continue to hold as they managed to get to the cargo hold without tipping the Wraith off to their presence.

Once there, Larrin said, "Alright, Navik, you and Lisa go to the upper level and use those crates as cover. Silas, you, Helias and Athas will stay on this level. We want to catch the Wraith in multiple angels of fire, so use the crates in the back as cover. Max, Ben and I will head to the upper levels as well and use he height advantage. And Rick, you'll be the bait to bring the Wraith to us."

Max and Ben frowned, not wanting to but their commanding officer in danger, but before they could protest Rick said, "Sure."

Rick then quietly whispered to Max and Ben, "I know you don't like listening to Larrin, but please just follow her orders. We need to work together if we wish to live. I don't like this anymore then you two, but right now we need cooperation and teamwork for our continued survival."

Max and Ben looked like they really didn't want to do this, but eventually they both nodded and said, "Alright."

Rick nodded and then went to go and get the Wraith coming here when Lisa grabbed his right arm and said, "You better come back alive, you got that Hunter?"

Rick smiled and said, "Of course I'll come back. I got a date with the most perfect woman in the universe tomorrow. Can't miss that."

Lisa gave a soft smile and said, "Good luck."

Rick nodded and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lisa melted into the warm embrace, all the fear and anxiety caused by this situation just seemed to melt away as she was held in the arms of the man that meant the most to her.

It was but a moment in the eyes of those around the two, but to Lisa and Rick, it was an eternity as they just held each other, creating a promise to each other they would indeed survive and live through this ordeal.

The moment passed and eternity faded away as Rick pulled away and with a final gaze of love to Lisa, he left the room and went to bring the Wraith there.

Lisa looked at the door for a moment and the grabbed her pistols and went over to her position. She may not be a foot soldier but she would be damned if she didn't kill a few Wraith when they get here. She had absolute confidence Rick would get the Wraith here and when they arrived, the ADF members and the Travelers had to be ready to wipe them out.

 **With Rick...**

Rick silently walked though the halls of the Ancient vessel, his life sign detector held in his right hand as he slowly tried to find some Wraith.

Suddenly his life sign detector showed ten new life signs headed his way.

Rick got behind a corner that led back towards the cargo area, his gun pointed towards where the Wraith where coming from.

Sweat slowly started to roll down Rick's face as his finger tensed against the cold metallic surface of his weapon, the muscles tightening as he prepared to fire the moment the Wraith came into view.

Seconds slowly went by as if they were years, the tension slowly building up second by second as Rick was ready to bolt the moment he fired his weapon.

Suddenly the door leading further into the ship opened up and ten Wraith where now visible.

With but a contraction of his index finger's muscles, the finger tightened around the trigger in a second and sent a command to the computer core of his gun. When the command was sent, a predetermined amount of energy was released from the power cell and coalesced into a bolt of energy inside the barrel of the gun, while new ion were added and specially treated to allow the bolt of energy to not loose too much of it's power once it left the barrel. After this process was completed in the blink of an eye, the bolt of energy raced out of barrel of Rick's weapon and flew across the hallway of the Ancient vessel faster then the eye could follow.

For Rick's target, all he saw was a giant flash of light that exploded into his face, followed by unimaginable pain for but a second and then all went blank forever more for one more Wraith.

The targeted Wraith flew backwards for the force of the energy bolt, the explosion of energy actually causing the Wraith to be lifted off his feet as his back arched backwards. The Wraith's lifeless body flew a few feet backwards and then fell with a thud onto the cold flooring of this Ancient warship.

His fellow Wraith were so startled and caught off guard by this event that they didn't even have a chance to react before the same thing happened to another Wraith, the energy bolt striking him in the head as well, causing his flesh to disintegrate and be destroyed as his head was obliterated in a matter of moments.

As the second headless Wraith's body hit the floor, Rick shot a third shot and hit another Wraith in the chest with this shot, however that is when the Wraith finally started to react and charged at Rick, their stun blasters firing wildly as they tried to hit Rick.

Rick was now starting to run as fast as he could, his footsteps echoing down the empty halls of the warship as he ran for his life, the entire time being relentlessly pursued by the Wraith.

However, by some stroke of luck Rick managed to reach the cargo hold and opened the door before running inside, while seven seconds behind him were the seven remaining Wraith from the first group, while the twenty other Wraith were converging on the cargo hold as well.

The supreme commander of this party of Wraith approached the cargo hold as the twenty seven Wraith on this ship stood nearby.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Prepare for combat." The Wraith said, right before his second-in-command said, "My Lord, shouldn't we use our Stun grenades to weaken the human forces?"

"Nonsense, there is but one, lonely, weak worthless human in that cargo hold. He ran like the rat he is and now we shall introduce him to horrors and pains unimaginable." The command said, drunk off his own perceived power and arrogance.

"Still, wouldn't it be best that we make sure we have all the advantages we can get?" The second Wraith said right before he gasped out as the commander wrapped his fingers around his throat and began to squeeze.

"Never contradict my orders underling! I am your Lord and you shall obey my word! Understood?" The commander hissed out as he glared at the Wraith who dared to question his orders.

"Yes my Lord." The second Wraith wheezed out before he was left go and fell roughly to the floor.

"Is any other Wraith dumb enough to question my orders?" The commander asked, glaring at each Wraith, daring them to open their mouths.

However, the other Wraith were smart and knew that now was the best time to keep their mouths shut and so kept their silence.

"Good. Now, open the door and let's begin the slaughter." The commander said as one of the Wraith drones open the cargo doors.

The doors opened quickly and the Wraith charged into the area.

However, there was no energy weapon fire, no sneak attack waiting for them as they entered into the cargo area. It was all stone silent in the large area as they entered.

The Wraith were on guard as they all entered into the cargo area and started looking for the human they have been causing,

However, the moment they all entered into the cargo area, suddenly the area was filled with energy fire as the ADF members and the Travelers opened up with their weapons, their large blue bolts streaking forwards and burning through the Wraith within microseconds, ending the lives of no less then 12 Wraith Drones before they had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

The remaining Wraith tried to return fire, however with their path back to the door completely unusable due to enemy weapon fire and with the lack of cover due to the humans moving it farther into the cargo area to prevent the Wraith from using, the Wraith really had no chance of living.

They desperately tried to fire at the humans, however with the humans cover and element of surprise and due to the fact the Wraith couldn't actually see where the humans where since they constantly where moving all the time to prevent the Wraith from zeroing in on them, the Wraith hit nothing.

The Supreme Command grabbed a Wraith Drone and used him as a meat shield as several energy blasts struck the Wraith Drone and killed it, but the Supreme Commander was safe from harm and he continued to the door of the cargo area using the dead Drones body.

Meanwhile, the rest of his soldiers were swiftly and efficiently cut down with ruthless precision and accuracy. Another 9 Wraith had been slain, leaving only six Wraith still alive on this Aurora class warship and since the Supreme Commander was fleeing, that left the remaining four Wraith Drones and single Wraith commander to face the fury of the humans.

Max took aim and quickly shot three times into the enter mass of a Wraith Drone, only to immediately cry out as his rifle short circuited and nearly fired his hands. Max threw away the rifle and took out his pistol, ready to continue this fight.

Meanwhile, Lisa quickly fired her two pistols at once hitting another Wraith Drone a grand total of six times in his chest and face to make sure the Drone was now dead. He was and was now lying on the floor with six large sizzling holes burned into his body with wisps of steam lifting off of the holes.

Ben quickly snapped off two shots, killing the two remaining Wraith Drones within seconds, leaving only a single Wraith commander and the Supreme Commander left to deal with.

The remaining Wraith Commander tried to make a break for the door, but was shot dead by Silas and the other Travelers simultaneously, leaving multiple gaping wounds in his back as his lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud.

Silence reigned over the cargo area as the ADF members and the Travelers all got out from their cover and sighed as now there was only a single Wraith left to deal with.

Rick got out from his cover and quickly took out his life sign detector and said, "I have the remaining Wraith's location, c'mon!"

Rick and the other humans all quickly ran out of the cargo area and took off after the Supreme Commander, intent on ending him to make sure he couldn't carry tales of what happened here back to wherever he came from.

Hallway and hallway passed them by as their forced their tired bodies to move faster and harder as they tried to reach the remaining Wraith.

However, they arrived just in time to see the Wraith Transport vessel the thirty Wraith arrived in leaving the large hanger bay area. The Transport vessel flew backwards out of the hanger and turned around and was quickly moving away from the Ancient vessel, the small engines at the back of the vessel flaring brightly as the vessel prepared to go to hyperspace.

"He got away." Larrin said simply as she stared at the vessel in anger. The Wraith have done so much to her race and so to miss the opportunity to unleash some payback was a tough pill to swallow.

However, just as the Transport vessel was about to vanish into hyperspace, many fast firing ruby colored energy blasts came crashing into the vessel, blowing away large chunks of hull plating in a matter of seconds until the Transport vessel just exploded in a large fireball that almost blinded the humans on-board the Ancient vessel.

Coming into view was the R'clith, her proud form unbowed as she moved into a defensive position next to the Ancient warship.

"Well, I guess it's over now." Rick said as he sighed deeply in relief, the stress of the whole day really starting to hit him all at one time now.

"Yeah, it really is." Lisa said as she too sighed deeply. She never thought she would be apart of a firefight in an Ancient warship against thirty Wraith with only Vermillion Squadron and a team of people who previously kidnapped her and then needed her help. Funny how life works out.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am really in the mood for a hot steak right now." Ben said with a wide smile on his face, his ever cheerful attitude once more on display for all too see.

"Make it two for me." Max said in agreement with his best fiend, a smile on his face as well as he adjusted his glasses slightly with his left hand.

The ADF members were just taking a moment to relax and rest after their long day filled with kidnapping, fixing an Ancient warship, engaging in a battle with the Wraith and then finally having a gunfight with Wraith boarders.

However, just as the ADF members began to relax, a large tear in space appeared a little ways away from the R'clith and the Ancient warship and from that tear came the familiar form of a ADF Plato class frigate.

"Hey, that's one of our warships! I thought all the Plato's were currently at Space Station Liberty right now." Ben said as he looked at the approaching form of the Plato class frigate with a slight sense of confusion.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be at Space Station Liberty right now. Which begs the question, why is this one here and what is it doing?" Rick asked.

"We should head to the bridge and contact the Plato, explain the situation to them." Lisa said, with the other four ADF members all nodding in agreement.

The humans quickly took off towards the bridge, oping to get there before things spiraled out of control once more.

 **Time 2100 hours. Location: Bridge of the Archangel.**

Murrue stared at the screen in concentration as she observed the situation.

The Archangel had traced the hyperdrive radiation from the sight of the Horizon's destruction to this corner of space. Murrue had expected a beaten, broken warship barely holding together from the radiation they had detected and that is what they got, however, she had not expected a Aurora class warship to be here as well.

However, it did help shed some light on why the Horizon was destroyed. Whoever these people are, they obviously wanted people who have the Ancient gene and so took down the Horizon to get at her crew, which did leave a small hope that the crew of the Horizon might still be alive.

"Miriallia, scan for ADF ID signatures. Everyone else, raise shields, activate Shadow Field, power up weapons and lock onto the unknown vessel. If the crew of the Horizon is truly dead, we are going to avenge them." Murrue ordered as she looked at the detailed technical scan of the alien warship. it was almost too easy to crack through the anti-scanners the alien warship was deploying.

It was, for a lack of a better term, a piece of shit. There was hardly anything on that warship that wasn't broken and then rewired to work longer. The ship was a cobbled together mishmash of technologies even worse then Tau'ri vessels. It was a miracle that thing was still moving or even working.

The enemy warship did in fact have energy shields and weapons, however the shields were vastly depleted and would be easy to crack and their energy weapons, while fast firing did not have the punch necessary to deplete the Archangel's shields.

Murrue knew that if a battle would break out, the Archangel would be capable of easily taking down the unknown warship, however that Aurora class warship was an entirely different matter.

Aurora class warship have stronger shields then a Plato class frigate and also had much large Drone carrying capabilities. If that warship has fully functioning shields and full Drone armory, the Archangel would be nearly destroyed should the two come to blows. This as due to the fact a Plato has a large arsenal of weapons to draw upon, with particle cannons, torpedoes, Improved Alterran Drones and Stargazers of which to be unleashed upon that Aurora. Unless that Aurora has a fully charged ZPM included into her power supply, the Archangel stood a fairly decent chance to destroying her.

However, if the alien warship and the Aurora both attacked at the same time, the Archangel would be hard pressed to come out of that engagement alive. An Aurora class warship and a unknown alien frigate with only guess work of it's capabilities fighting together against a single Plato? Murrue did not see a time where the Archangel could come out of that fight alive.

However, it would appear as if there was no need to fight as Miriallia happily cried out, "Ma'am, I have found ADF ID tags on the Aurora! ID says they are Lt. Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, Ben Dixon and Commander Lisa Hayes! The ID tags are saying they are alive and well!"

Murrue felt a great wave of relief wash over her being as she heard those words. It appears as if her friends were not dead.

"Locate them and beam them directly onto our bridge please. I want to make sure they are alright." Murrue told Miriallia.

Her bridge officer nodded and quickly punched in the commands which activated the Asgard Beaming technology installed into the Archangel.

A musical chime was heard as four bright flashes appeared onto the bridge of the Archangel, revealing the faces of Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, Ben Dixon and Lisa Hayes.

"Lt. Hunter, Lt. Sterling, Lt. Dixon, Command Hayes, it is good to see you all alive and well.' Murrue said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to her friends.

"Thanks for coming Captain Ramius. It is nice to get off of that ship. We have had a long day. However, we need you to contact the Traveler's ship as well as the Aurora." Lisa said.

"What ever for?" Murrue asked.

"They are a advanced race with ships, if we can get a alliance with them we maybe able to increase our own warship count." Lisa said.

Murrue nodded and said to Tolle, "Contact unknown alien warship as well as Aurora."

Tolle nodded and quickly began to transmit to the two warships only 35,000 miles away from the Archangel.

A familiar face soon appeared from the Aurora as a unknown face came from the Traveler's Generational ship.

"On behalf of the Travelers, thank you Hunter. We will definitely remember what you have done for my people by unlocking this Ancient vessel." Larrin said.

"You're welcome. Now, how about we talk about an alliance between our two people? You know we have access to large amount of powerful technology that we can use to guarantee your people a future instead of just living on ships all your lives. A planet on which you and your people can call home. We can probably even repair and get those generation ship back into working order as well." Rick said, trying to entice Larrin over to the ADF side.

Larrin weighed her options. On one hand, they had the Ancient warship and could simply just leave and rejoin the rest of the Travelers. However, what would they do once this warship is destroyed? As an Aurora class warship, the Wraith will definitely try and destroy it any chance they can get, simply because they do not wish any race to have the power to challenge their control over Pegasus.

Also, their Generational warships are starting to fail them. For centuries their warships have been serving the Travelers and now it is starting to take it's toll on their warships. They are getting weaker and weaker each day and they no longer have the ability to rebuild any of them. If this continues on, the Travelers will loose all their warships in 50 years. They need a home, a planet to live on and call their own if their race is to have any future. And the ADF does have a large supply of advanced technology and can probably ensure her peoples safety.

However, on the other hand trusting the ADF meant putting all her people into a unknown situation, She did just kidnap four of their own and that would not endear herself or any of her people to the ADF in any way, shape or form.

But, the ADF did seem like the kind of people that would not take revenge against an entire race just because of a single person's actions against them. They did not seem like they would punish her people for her mistake.

The ADF's offer started to look better by the minute, however it was not up to Larrin to decide this.

"Let me make a call first." Larrin said as she closed communication with the Archangel and then contracted every single Traveler warship in Pegasus.

On-board a Generational ship, this would have been impossible, however the Aurora class vessel Larrin is on has a much stronger and more efficient communication system and also all Traveler ships are only forty light years away near a planet where Larrin is supposed to rendezvous with them in this Aurora.

The many Traveler ship captains accepted the communication channel and soon the secondary bridge of this Aurora was filled with 110 different faces, each one a captain of a Traveler ship.

"Larrin, why are you calling us? You are supposed to rendezvous with us in the Ancient warship." One captain demanded to know.

"There has been a development. An ADF vessel has come and taken back their personal. However, one of them made a very good offer for an alliance between our two people." Larrin explained.

"What offer is that?" A female officer asked, intrigued by what the ADF might be offer her and her people.

"They are offering us a future, in the simplest of terms. They are offering use a planet on which we can rebuild our civilization. They are also offering to rebuild and repair our warships." Larrin explained to those assembled.

"This is too good of an offer to refuse out of hand. If we get a planet all to ourselves, we can finally not have to worry about population anymore. We can finally start living once more." One of the captains said.

"They would never offer anything like this without a price. What did they demand for all of this?" Another female captain asked.

"They never stated a price, they simply said what they would give us." Larrin said.

"There must be a hidden cost. No one would ever offer this without a price to be paid." The female captain said.

"Even so, we must accept the offer. A planet and our fleets rebuilt and repaired, that is something we cannot just ignore." Another captain said.

This went on for a little while before Larrin said, "I need a decision. All in favor, say Aye."

Around three-fourths of those assembled said "Aye."

"All against?" Larrin asked.

The remaining captains said "Nay."

"The aye's have it. All Travelers warships are to get to my location and assemble here as we await the ADF." Larrin said as she closed the communication window.

While Larrin had been talking to the other Traveler captains, Lisa had contacted Space Station Liberty and debriefed Gloval about what had happened.

"So, if I understand the situation correctly, you and the rest of the crew of the Horizon where kidnapped, taken to an Aurora, forced to unlock said Aurora, got into a fight with a Wraith Cruiser, destroyed said Cruiser, then had to fight off thirty Wraith soldiers on Aurora and are now trying to create an alliance with the race that kidnapped you. Did I miss anything?" Gloval asked.

"No that about covers it." Lisa replied.

Gloval sighed and said, "I do not like this, but I can see where you are coming from. The ADF needs more personal to man our warship and getting the help of a race that lives in warships would be a big help for our space forces. Alright, I will allow this."

Lisa nodded and said, "Hopefully Larrin can convince the other Travelers that this is what is best for her and her people."

Gloval nodded, just as a communication channel was being sent from the Aurora class ship near them.

Larrin appeared next to Gloval and said, "The rest of the Traveler's have agreed to your alliance. They will be here in twenty minutes."

"Understood. Once they are here, we will lead them to our space station where we will finish our alliance negotiations." Lisa said.

Larrin nodded and the screen cut out once more and so the waiting game began.

Twenty minutes slowly passed until Miriallia said, "Ma'am, I have 110 hyperspace windows forming."

Sure enough, 110 hyperspace windows appeared and out of them came 110 vessels.

80 of them were the same as the R'clith, Generational warships. However, the remaining thirty came in three varieties.

19 were much larger then a regular generational warship, being 300 meters long and having a much bulkier appearance to them and having two large hanger bays on their sides, leading the ADF to the conclusion these are carrier type warships.

The next ten were even larger then then the second version, being over 570 meters in length and having a large plethora of weapons on them. These were clearly a dreadnought variation of the Traveler warship.

The final warship is a large 830 meter long warship, easily the largest Traveler warship in this fleet. Having the greatest size, the greatest power generation and greatest amount of weapons, the ADF members concluded this is the flagship of all Traveler warships. It's capabilities are roughly around that of the Daedalus in her second form after the ADF gave the SGC some of their technology.

"Those ships look horrible." Rick said as he looked over the forms of the Travelers ships.

"Agreed. Those things look as if they are barely holding together at this point." Lisa said as she too looked over the forms of the Traveler warships.

"Alright. Arnold, set a course for Space Station Liberty. Send navigational information to the Traveler warships and slow us down to match their speed." Murrue ordered.

Arnold nodded and quickly maneuvered the Archangel towards Space Station Liberty, all while sending the navigational information to the Travelers.

One by one, the 111 Traveler Generation warships, the one Aurora class warship and the single Plato class frigate all vanished into hyperspace, leaving nothing behind except the debris of the lone Wraith Cruiser slain here.

 **Date: September 11, 2006. Time: 0700 hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Rick sighed deeply as he nursed a cup of coffee as he stared out at the nebula that surrounds the massive form of Space Station Liberty.

The Traveler fleet arrived outside of the nebula and with the help of the Archangel, managed to find Space Station Liberty, whereupon they were all told to dock at pier two, away from ADF forces. The pier was easily able to hold the entire fleet of Traveler warships, much to their shock.

The negotiations afterwards had gone very well. The Travelers now knew just what they could receive if they allied themselves with the Tau'ri. Five hours of negotiations and a deal had been struck.

The Travelers who wished to enjoy a peaceful life would be allowed to head to Lantea, where they would be sent to the continent and allowed to build up their civilization, with the help of those from Neo-Macross, the Athosians and the Satedans.

However, those Travelers who wished to take the fight to the Wraith would all join the ADF and be trained, while their warships are melted down and rebuilt into ADF vessels.

As members of the ADF, the Travelers will be granted all the rights and privileges of the ADF, being capable of leaving the military after a term in combat against the Wraith.

For the ADF, this was a great addition, as now they had no less then 30,000 new sailors to man their warships now, allowing them to greatly increase their warship count and they also got another Aurora class warship, whom was already beginning to be upgraded into an Aurora Borealis class Dreadnought.

However, the Travelers would be kept under supervision, each warship having a major Traveler crew would have an AI installed that if the Travelers did anything to jeopardize the ADF or her personal, would lock the ship down and return to Liberty. Even if the Travelers were allowed to be members of the ADF, that doesn't mean the ADF was going to trust them completely and with their greatest technological advances just yet. They did kidnap Vermillion Squadron and Lisa and blow up the Horizon, so they were going to have to earn the trust of the ADF.

But, despite all of that, it was considered a good day for the ADF, since they now had a much larger amount of people that can man their warships now, allowing them to continue the fight against the Wraith with greater intensity.

Rick smiled a little as he thought of how far the ADF has come since their humble little beginnings back two years ago when all they had was the Macross and Atlantis and that was it. They have come so far and done so much and they were still only just beginning. There was a lot more to do before the Wraith are defeated and it was going to be a long war before they achieve victory.

However, that just makes their inevitable victory over the Wraith all the sweeter and more meaningful.

As Rick was deep in thought, Lisa came into the lounge area and saw him and quickly walked over. It was early in the morning and most of the crew for Liberty were either heading back to their quarters or heading to the mess hall to get breakfast, meaning no one else was here in the lounge.

Rick, Lisa, Ben and Max had all been given the rest of the day off since they got kidnapped and went through a firefight with the Wraith to allow themselves a chance to rest and recover before they got back to work.

Lisa sat down next to Rick and said, "Hey."

Rick was a bit startled by Lisa's sudden appearance and said, "Oh hey Lisa, I didn't hear you. Sorry."

"No problem. How are you?" Lisa asked.

"Well, the doc gave me a clean medical bill and said to get some rest, but I couldn't get to sleep so I just came here to have a cup of coffee and think for a bit." Rick answered as he turned towards her.

"That's good." Lisa said as she started playing with her long hair.

"Lisa, is something wrong?" Rick asked as he set down his coffee cup and looked at her with a little bit of concern.

Lisa was silent for a little bit before she said, "I was scared, back on the Ancient warship when you were about to go and risk your life to get the Wraith to follow you. That was by far the most dangerous thing you have done ever Hunter."

"What about all the times I've faced the Wraith before? Or about the time I boarded a Wraith Hive to get the information we needed?" Rick asked.

"In previous engagements you have flown in one of the most advanced and dangerous fighter craft ever invented and had Max and Ben to back you up. And on the Hive ship, you have back up as well. However, this time you were alone, no Cyclone armor, no ADF armaments. You were all alone with only barely functioning weaponry to aid you against 30 Wraith. You had almost no chance of getting back alive." Lisa said as her hands clenched.

"The thought of you being fed upon by the Wraith and killed was by far, the most terrifying thing I have ever felt before. And, it made me realize something." Lisa said.

"What?" Rick asked.

Lisa looked Rick in the eye and said, "Life is too short to be wasting precious time with the people that mean the most to me. I am not going to be wasting a single second more, because that just might be my last second to be with you."

Lisa grabbed Rick by the collar and smashed her lips into Rick's, his eyes growing wide in shock at such a bold move that isn't Lisa's style.

For a moment neither reacted and then Rick closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lisa, drawing her closer as to his body as she wrapped her arms around him as well, the two holding each other close as they gave themselves into this moment.

The door to the lounge opened up as Max, Ben, Roy and Claudia all began to walk into the lounge when they saw the two.

For a few seconds the group of four just stood their in shock before they all grew large smiles on their faces and quietly left the lounge and made sure no one could enter to give the two this private moment.

Claudia and Roy both agreed to tease Rick and Lisa about this one, but they were both so happy for their friends.

Lisa has finally shown she is moving beyond Karl and starting to look to a future for herself. Rick has seen this and reciprocating her love with his own and nothing could make Claudia happier then seeing her best friend finally having a bit of true happiness all to herself.

As Rick and Lisa finally moved their relationship from just having feeling for each other to finally admitting that they love each other, the second phase of the ADF-Wraith war draws to a close. The third act of this story is beginning, bringing new allies and new enemies for the ADF to fight in their war to keep the people of the Pegasus galaxy safe and sound.

* * *

 **And that is that! Another chapter done.**

 **As some of you may have noticed, I have now started to say, "Date" instead of time, as looking back that made no sense and so I will continue this new format to try and be more logical when telling the date, time and location of these events. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

 **I really like the idea that the Travelers now have a chance at peace, with some of their people going to Lantea to create a new home for their civilization, as the rest join the ADF space forces so now the ADF can field many more warships.**

 **Also, Lisa and Rick have finally admitted to their feeling for one another and are going to try to have a serious relationship. It won't be easy, but it is going to be worth it.**

 **And so, season two of this story has been completed. We are going to begin season three next chapter with lots of cool new things, so be prepared** **for that.**

 **One more time, I just want to thank you all for coming and reading my story and for helping me make it into something that is really special. It is so very important to me to hear all the love my story is getting. You are all the best.**

 **And so, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Lonely Tower

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am back with a new chapter for you all!**

 **Season three begins here and boy will things be a lot different from cannon!**

 **For this first chapter, we are going to start out slow and then go completely off the rails in the later chapters.**

 **Now, for a little while I have been getting a few complains about the year this story takes place, and after going back and checking the dates I have given, I discovered I made a huge blunder by saying that seasons one and two happen in the same year, 2005. I apologize for this error and have already moved to change the dates to a more consistent and logical one. Thank you for bringing this error to my attention so that I can change it.**

 **Also, the poll for Fairy Tail: Excalibur has ended. The final result is...**

 **Fairy Tail x DxD crossover!**

 **I already knew this from how DxD has been dominating the poll ever since I put it up. However, I wish to thank everyone for voting and letting me know what you want.**

 **Fairy Tail: Excalibur will be taken down soon and once it is, I will begin typing the first chapter of the new story.**

 **And with all that out of the way, let us begin the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Lonely Tower.**

 **Date: November 17, 2006. Time: 1100 hours. Location: Lantea.**

Ronon grunted as he continued to toss and catch the apple he had just bought for a fruit seller here in the market place in Neo-Macross.

The market place is one of the biggest and busiest parts of Neo-Macross, having dozens of different stales where Athosians and Tau'ri can sell their goods to each other or to the Satedans and Travelers that now call this massive continent home.

Neo-Macross is now easily three times the size she was when she had finished being built. She was now housing close to a 300,000 inhabitants, a vast majority of them being Travelers, with the Tau'ri coming in second and the Satedans coming in third in terms of population.

Speaking of the Travelers, after the negotiations had finished, the civilian population has been transferred here to Lantea and then they were given temporary housing until their new homes could be built. Once their new homes were built, the Travelers were put into a new program that the Satedans and Athosians were also in.

It was called "Operation Illumination" and it's goal was to educate the inhabitants of Lantea, most of whom are lacking in the skills needed to advance their civilization.

A massive school had been constructed by the Tau'ri, however it was open to all who wish to learn. The university taught quite literally almost everything, form how to plant food and take care of crops to the highly technical scientific theories that allow Hyperdrives to work.

It was hoped that this university could help allow the Travelers, the Satedans and the Athosians to rebuild their civilizations by educating their children in the best ways possible. For the more technologically advanced courses, Tau'ri teachers were used,however for the history and culture behind the different civilizations, teachers from those civilizations were used. So a Satedan who teach the next generation of Satedans about their culture and history, while a Traveler would do the same for their next generation. That way the individuality and uniqueness of these civilizations would not be lost to the annals of time.

Ronon himself was currently walking around the city as due to a few new upgrades being worked on for Atlantis, the Stargate was currently offline and all off-world travel via the ancient Alterran device were put on hold until the upgrades were complete.

So for right now, all AR teams were given time off until the gate is back online.

Also, Ronon wasn't with Melena right now due to the fact she is taking her validation exam to become a Doctor for the Tau'ri.

After her operation and her subsequent time having to go through psychical therapy so she could use her legs once more, she wanted to become a Doctor once more, as that had been her occupation when Satedan had been attacked and destroyed by the Wraith.

So, she had personally asked Carson to teach her and allow her to become a Doctor for the ADF and after hearing she had once been one of the best Satedan doctors around, Carson took her under his wing and taught her everything she needed to know about being a Tau'ri doctor.

Being a Satedan Doctor and being a Tau'ri Doctor are very similar, in the regard that you are healing and helping human beings, just for different planets, the key difference is medical technology and medical techniques.

Even before the Stargate had unleashed it's unimaginable bounty of medical technology to the Tau'ri. the children of Earth already had much better medical technology and medical techniques in their repertoire. Add in all the brand new techniques and medical technology now accessible due to the Stargate and being a licensed and certified medical doctor for the Tau'ri is a much harder job, due to the fact that there is now there are dozens of incredibly advanced medical technologies to memorize, understand and use properly, along with dozens of techniques that the Sateda never thought to consider.

However, Melena was nothing if not more stubborn then Ronon and Ronon was infamous for his legendary stubbornness and hardheadedness. She had taken every single piece of medical jargon given to her by Carson, memorized, learned it and then mastered it. She already knew all the muscle groups, blood vessels and the like, just under different names, so learning those Tau'ri terms wasn't hard for her in the least. No, the thing that took the longest and was the most difficult for her to learn was all the super advanced medical technologies, but with Carson's and Keller's help, Melena quickly learned how to use the technology properly and was now ready to take her quiz to become a proper Tau'ri Doctor.

The quiz was taking place at Lantea University in a special part of the campus and would be a few more hours before it was over and since Ronon couldn't be in the room and since there was nothing else for him to do, he just decided to walk around the city to try and kill some time.

Ronon knew Melena would pass the test, there was no way for her to fail, but that still left him with nothing to do for a number of hours.

Ronon was busy with his thoughts when he saw a someone walk across the street wearing a ADF uniform.

As Ronon looked at the guys face, he realized that it was Rick Hunter, one of the ADF's best pilots ever. This is strange, what is he doing in Neo-Macross considering he is assigned to the Macross and she is currently out of Space Station Liberty and currently patrolling around the black holes here in the Pegasus galaxy as a means of trying to find Juggernaut station.

Curious, Ronon walked over to Rick, who quickly noticed Ronon's approach.

Just as Ronon knew who Rick is, Rick knew who Ronon is. After all, Ronon is the undefeated champion of the sparing matches in the ADF, holding a winning streak stretching into the hundreds. No one has been able to beat him and most don;t even last thirty seconds against him when Ronon goes all out. Sometimes Ronon feels particularly sadistic and will prologue the fight purposefully while inflicting painful welts upon his victims, causing them to fight while suffering for long periods of time. He also has one of the largest kill counts in the ADF since he spent seven years fighting the Wraith across dozens of worlds when he was a Runner and then he added even more to that count know that he has access to a Cyclone armor.

Ronon has a reputation in the ADF and so to see Ronon himself among the people of Neo-Macross was slightly shocking.

Rick put those thoughts away as Ronon approached Rick and said, "You Rick Hunter?"

"Yep. I'm Rick and you must be Ronon Dex. You're taller then I thought you would be." Rick said back as he had to slightly tilt his head a little bit upwards to look at Ronon, that is how large the monolith of a man is.

"I thought you were assigned to the Macross. I was just curious to why you are here in Neo-Macross instead of being on the Macross." Ronon asked.

"Oh, well I am assigned to be giving some practice lessons to some of the newest Destroid pilot recruits for the ADF, seeing as I am one of the best in the ADF. My job is to go in and absolutely humiliate them, so that they will understand that even in their Destroids, they are not invincible and can be defeated. Understanding that little fact will keep them from being overconfident and will hopefully keep them from being killed stupidly in combat." Rick explained.

"Really? They asked one of the best pilots in the ADF to leave the Macross and come here to simply kick the crap out of some snot nosed brats?" Ronon asked, unable to comprehend that logic.

"I know right. However much I dislike the orders, I am going to follow them." Rick said as he and Ronon started to lapse into comfortable conversation.

"So, mind if I come along? I'm bored and got nothing better to do. Watching a bunch of arrogant recruits get their clocks cleaned might be funny." Ronon said.

"Sure. Who knows, you might want to get some lessons about being a pilot." Rick said as he started to walk towards the ADF training field with Ronon right behind him.

"Maybe. I have been thinking about how to increase my skill set. I am no scientist, I cant help my team out besides being a muscle man. This might be the thing I am looking for." Ronon said as he took a bit out of his ruby red apple with a crunch.

"Well, if you are looking to increase your skill set, being a Destroid pilot is actually a lot less complicated then you think. Since the Destroids rely on mental commands now, piloting a Destroid is a much simpler endeavor then the original Spartan's or Tomahawk Destroids. Those things had around 170 different controls and were slow and in addition had a few software problems. By contrast, piloting a Morgan or Ascalon Destroid is a much easier task. Really, Destroid training right now is just teaching the trainees how to act in combat situations as if they are Marines or Black Ops. Since you are a veteran solider, that means a lot of the skills and raining you have received will easily transfer over to Destroid piloting. The only difference is now you have more firepower then most battle groups. But the movement, targeting and the such is very similar to being on the ground or using a Cyclone." Rick explained as the two continued to walk to the training area.

"Really?" Ronon asked, slightly surprised that Rick was telling him that piloting a Destroid is no big deal and really easy, a very shocking revelation considering how complex a Destroid is. Repairing Destroids have to be done using repair beams and Replicators, since they are so complex they cannot be repaired in a reasonable amount of time if human hands are used.

"Yeah, Destroids are designed to be super-user friendly and easy to maneuver. The problem with many of the first gen Destroids is that they were very complex and hard to maneuver, they couldn't react fast enough to threats. However, with the addition of Ancient, Asgard and more advanced Robotechnology, Destroids have become insanely easy to use these days." Rick said as they finally came upon the ADF training facility.

The ADF training facility is massive, having eight massive bays, each one being 300 feet wide, 400 feet long and 100 feet tall, all connected to to a massive area around 20 acres in diameter.

However, the entire training area is monitored and units inside the area are commanded from the command center, where there is also a large number of class rooms, firing ranges and other facilities for the trainees.

Surrounding the entire area is a 13 foot tall fence to keep out civilians for the safety. The only way in is through the twelve different gates spread throughout the fence.

Rick and Ronon walked up to entrance three where four ADF members stood sentinel.

"Stop. Scan you ADF ID and stat your name." One of them said.

Rick and Ronon both swiped their hands over the glowing holographic screens presented to them.

"Rick Hunter."

"Ronon Dex."

After stating their names, the screen beeped and the guard said, "Alright. Lt. Hunter, Ronon Dex, you can go in."

The barrier opened slightly and allowed the two men inside and then quickly closed behind them.

Once inside, the two quickly made their way to hanger bay three, where the class Rick is supposed to be destroying is located.

"Alright, after I am done beating these guys I'll show you how to pilot a Destroid." Rick said as he walked in front of the group of 10 trainees.

Once in front of them, Rick started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Lt. Rick Hunter, although you can call me Sir. Today, your lesson is very simple. You will get in your Destroids and I will as well. I will leave first and go find a place to wait. You will all wait for five minutes and then come in after me. Your mission is to destroy me and my Destroid. Simple. I will be trying to destroy you in return. Victory and defeat conditions are simple. If you all mange to destroy me and my Destroid, you all pass the test and not have to pay for you meals for the next three day. If I manage to obliterate you all, you will be made to clean your Destroids by hand for the next three weeks, along with paying for me and my team's meals for the next week. Any questions?" Rick asked.

No one said anything and so Rick said, "Alright, get in your Destroids. I'll get in mine and once I am out of the hanger, start the clock."

The trainees all quickly headed to their Destroids, which where comprised of ten Morgan class Hovertank Destroids, each one having the same green cameo color scheme to their entire frame.

Rick himself, now clad in his red and white pilot suit, went for a different Destroid, a Ascalon class Destroid. He walked on the catwalk above the Destroid and went down onto the Destroid's frame where the cockpit was located. He quickly jumped into the cockpit and pressed his hands against the two circular control pads, causing the reactor's buried in the Ascalon to ignite, sending forth tremendous power throughout the frame.

Rick clicked the right side of his helmet and a a black visor came down to cover his eyes as the connect port connected the back of Rick's neck, causing him to gasp a little. No matter ho many times he does that, it still feels weird. The AI assistant for this Destroid was Ava, his personal AI he took from his Pendragon and brought with him.

"So, we are going to be playing around in a ground pounder's mech today?" Ava said with a smile on her face as she crosser her arms across her chest.

"Yep. I helped perfect these things you know. Should be no problem to beat those punks." Rick said as he mentally checked over the Ascalon's frame for any faults and when he found none, he sent a command to the refueling tubes connected to the Ascalon.

The three tubes disconnected from the back of the Ascalon with a hiss and once the tubes where gone, the armor of the Ascalon shifted to cover the small holes the refueling tubes connected to.

Rick slowly moved the Ascalon forwards, the two large humanoid hands modeled after a human's hands flexing as Rick began to get himself situated with the Ascalon.

After a few exercises to help familiarize himself with the Ascalon, Rick had the Ascalon walk over to the Destroid weapon rack and pick up a GU-221 Gun Pod. With the Destroid fully armed, Rick moved the Destroid over to the hanger bay opening.

For this exercise, all the weapons on the Morgan's and the Ascalon had been replaced with extremely advanced fake laser weaponry. Whenever a missile or cannon is fired, it sends out an electronic signal that the computers back at the command center register and then calculate how much damage that would do in real combat, this way the troops can fire their weapons and not kill each other.

Rick then said, "See ya in five minutes."

With that, Rick sent his Destroid running forwards, the massive size of the machine causing the ground to shake as loud booms where heard whenever the Ascalon's feet hit the ground.

Rick immediately had the Destroid go for a section of the training area where there was a large opening to a cave. Once he was there, five minutes have already passed since he left the hanger and now the trainees where more the likely coming right here for him, but that was all according to Rick's plan.

Rick had the large Ascalon run into the cave and once inside, used the newly installed grappling anchors on the back of all Ascalon's to move himself to a large overhanging ledge that looked like it could support the Ascalon. Once up on the ledge, Rick shut down all of the systems of the Ascalon and started to run off of emergency power, as well as powering up the Shadow Field to he point the trainees wouldn't be able to see the Ascalon on the sensors without boosting their power a significant degree. Combined with the dark shadows that blend in well with the black pain scheme of this Ascalon, seeing the giant mecha by sight will be incredible hard to do unless a stream of light manages to hit the barrel of the GU-221.

With himself now basically invisible, Rick settled into his Destroid and began to wait.

He didn't have to wait for long, because not seven minutes later, the group of ten Morgan Hovertanks all came barreling into the cave, not bothering to raise their forearm shields or even take precautions to make sure Rick wouldn't be able to detect their approach.

Shaking his head in dismay at their idiocy, Rick quietly aimed his GU-221 along with Heavy Beam Cannons on the back of the unit towards the trainees, prepared to start a massive firefight.

With a single mental command, all hell broke loose.

The Heavy Beam Cannons shot forth, striking the back of one of the Morgans. Being caught completely unprepared, the Morgan's shields were quickly shattered and once they were, Rick sent forth a barrage from his GU-221, hitting the Destroid dozens of times in the back before the Morgan could even react and before the other trainees could do anything, the one that Rick was attacking went still and shut down, signalling the Destroid would have accumulated too much damage in real combat and so is now out of the game.

With his cover now gone, the reactors of the Ascalon roared to life, bringing the unit back to full readiness.

Rick had the Ascalon jump down to the ground, causing a large eruption of dust and debris to be flung everyone, leaving the trainees unable to fire at Rick.

Using their confusion, Rick launched a barrage of missiles from the missile racks on either side of his Destroid to fire a set of seven missiles per each missile rack.

The two groups of seven missiles struck two Morgans each, their shields straining to hold off against the electronic missiles.

Before they could regain heir strength, the four x 15 mm auto cannons located in the Ascalon's chest roared out, the four streams of fake ammunition striking the Morgans and causing tremendous damage before the pilots could react and so two more Morgan's shut down, their pilots also out of the fight.

By this point the trainees all finally began to react and so started firing at Rick, however they were all panic firing and so their shots were by no means accurate and so only a few shots actually connected, causing the shields of the Ascalon to be slightly depleted.

However, Rick had a plan and so disengaged and had his Destroid run away from the trainees, the black color scheme of the cave helping the unit blend in with the darkness surrounding them and so many of the shots the Morgans sent after Rick missed by a lot.

Once far enough away from the trainees, Rick had his shields start recharging as he took out a map of the caves to plan for his next trap.

About a minute away from his present location is a large open chamber with large stalactites on the roof which Rick can use as makeshift shields to block the firepower of the Morgans.

With his plan all laid out, Rick got his Ascalon running once more, headed for the chamber.

Luckily, the Morgans were nowhere in sight and so Rick was able to get to the chamber with ease. Once he was there, he used the anchors once more to get his Ascalon to top of the chamber, where he broke off a number of stalactites and used them to block the entrances to the chamber except from one way.

With only one way in or out, now Rick knew where the trainees would come from.

Tearing out another pile of stalactites, he created a makeshift defensive wall to protect himself from the trainees firepower.

With himself now ready for combat, Rick did the opposite of what he did last time and turned off his Shadow Field completely and raised his reactor's activity, basically calling out for the trainees to come get him.

Knowing they will be here any moment now, Rick aimed his Heavy Beam Cannons down the hallway the trainees were sure to come down and pushed them beyond the safety limit, allowing him to take down two of the Morgans in a single shot, however the cannons will fry themselves and he will gt only one shot per cannon, so he had best make that one shot count.

Rick had his finger around the mental trigger in his head and was ready to unleash hell.

After waiting for a few minutes, Rick saw the forms of the trainees Destroids starting to come into view and the moment they were completely in view, his Heavy Beam Cannons roared out, their electronic signals striking the Morgan Destroids and taking down two more Morgans from the combat exercise, leaving only five left.

The remaining five trainees were quick to respond, one of them shifting their Morgan into the guardian mode of the Morgan and aimed their large 72 mm particle cannon at Rick and was about to fire when Rick launched all his missiles at once, hitting three of the other Morgans with his remaining 32 missiles.

The Morgan that had shifted into Guardian mode fired his cannon, the large weapon sending forth a electronic signal that would have nearly retired Rick in a single hit had the attack actually hit Rick.

With speed and agility only developed after two years of brutal combat against the Wraith, Rick narrowly avoided the attack and as a counter attack, raised his gunpod and fired a seven second long burst at the Morgan, the long stream of electronic signals hitting the Morgan and knocking out her shields after the first five seconds, with the remaining two seconds needed to knock it out of the exercise.

Now, there was only one Morgan left and this one wasn't taking any chances with Rick. The pilot having his Morgan transfer all energy into the shields and then charged forwards towards Rick, his gunpod discarded completely.

Rick had his Destroid do the same and then raised his Destroid's arms up in defensive manner as he prepared to engage in melee combat with this trainee.

The guy came in fast with a hard left forwards punch that Rick dodge by barely moving his Destroid a little to the right, the punch flying past Rick's Destroid's visor face by only a few feet.

Rick retaliated with a hard right punch to the chest of his enemy Destroid, whereupon he activated his Destroid's wrist mounted 25 mm cannons and unleashed point blank firepower into the unprepared trainee's chest.

The shields shattered quickly as Rick had transferred all energy into his wrist mounted cannons and combined with the fact it was at point blank range, the effect was astonishingly devastating to the shields of the Morgan.

With a loud thud, the last Morgan fell to the ground, unresponsive as it's pilot cursed a storm for his defeat.

Rick smiled as he heard on the radio, "Exercise Bravo for trainee team Sigma 7 has been completed. Sigma 7 has been eliminated and so Rick Hunter is the victor of today's training exercise. All units return to base immediately for debrief."

Rick watched as the Morgan's all reactivated and then all left the room, headed for the hanger.

Rick was right behind them, quite satisfied with how he took down the trainees so efficiently and quickly. It just proves he has gotten a lot better since he signed up for the ADF.

With quick and powerful strides, Rick arrived back at Hanger Bay 3 and once there, returned his gunpod back onto the rack and then moved the Ascalon back to it's berth and docked with the berth. Once docked and connected, Rick disconnected Ava from the Ascalon and placed her into his Infiltrator on his right arm.

"Well that well. You didn't even need my help." Ava said as the cockpit opened up.

"Yeah. Those guys only knew how to make the Destroids move and fire the guns semi-accurately. They need a lot more training before they are allowed to pilot Destroids into combat." Rick said as he climbed out of the cockpit and got onto the catwalk behind the Destroid and walked away, heading for the elevator which leads to the ground floor.

"Well to be fair, you are one of the best Aces in the ADF, as well as having two years of combat experience to draw upon. They just didn't have the time to refine their skills enough to allow them to face you." Ava said.

"Yes, but at the same time they didn't work together as a unit. If they had actually worked together and had stopped to try and work out a plan, they might have been able to win. Instead they all worked by themselves and fought by themselves. Hell, that last trainee literally threw away his weapons and tied to fight me in melee combat. That is stupid, no enemy soldier is going to throw away their weapons and fight in an honorable fist fight. In battle, you do whatever it takes to get home alive, even if it means fighting dirty." Rick said as the two of them got off the elevator and got onto the ground floor, seeing the trainees all lined up and standing at attention while Ronon looked on in amusement as the training officer was tearing the trainees a new one.

"Congratulations Sigma 7, you have set a new record for mistakes done in a training exercise. You have all displayed a level of incompetence and inability to function as a unit that is beyond my mortal mind to even fathom. Jonson, what the fuck were you thinking when you threw away your gunpod and tried t fight in melee?! If that had been a real fight you would be nothing more then ash floating away in the wind and more importantly, you would have lost us a important piece of hardware! You are lucky I don't drum you out of the corp right here and now! Next time use what little brain cells you have in that tiny head of your's! Understood?!" The officer roared out.

"Sir yes sir!" Jonson shouted out.

"All of you, report back to room VC-56 and get yourselves ready for your debrief in thirty minutes. Dismissed!" The officer shouted out.

Team Sigma 7 all saluted and quickly left the hanger, heading for the assigned room in the main facility.

The training officer turned back to Rick and said, "Thank you Lt. Hunter for showing these worms just how bad they really are."

"No problem sir. Just doing my duty." Rick replied as he stood ram rod straight.

"Well anyway, I am due for a debrief soon. The range is yours. Good day Lt." The training officer said as he walked away.

"Nice guy. I like him." Ronon said as he walked over to Rick.

"Yeah, he's cool. Well, let's get started on your lesson." Rick said as he led Ronon over to a Gawain Destroid, which has two seats in it.

Rick sat in the back and after Ronon got into his piloting suit, Ronon took the front seat.

The Destroid's reactors ignited with a roar and Rick said, "Alright, take us out of the hanger and then switch is into Battleoid mode."

Ronon nodded and then sent the mental command, a little startled when the Destroid responded, quickly hovering about the ground at three feet and then moving out of the hanger at great speed, but he quickly adjusted and brought the Gawain under control.

"A lot different from a Cyclone isn't she?" Rick asked with a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah. A lot different." Ronon said as he checked out the world using his newly enhanced scenes thanks to the mental interface system.

"Alright. Now, send the command to switch into Battleoid mode." Rick said.

"Okay." Ronon said as he sent the command and instantly, the process of mechamorphosis began.

Metal plating moved and shifted as the hover-jeep began to transform, changing from a hover-jeep into a tall humanoid mechanized figure.

Ronon gave out a loud exhale as he said, "That was different."

"Yeah. Transforming in Cyclone armor is way different from being inside a Veritech type mecha as it transforms. The sense of being inside a giant metal coffin as it shifts around you knowing a single error in coding and you'll be turned into a red paste that'll have to be scrubbed out of the mecha. It takes a lot of guts to pilot a Veritech." Rick said as he remember the first few times training in the old Veritechs and feeling that slight sense of fear every time he transformed his Veritech. It lessened in time, but it still existed in the back of Rick's mind.

"So, this is what you feel whenever you fight?" Ronon asked as he held the Gawain's hands close to the monitor, turning the as if they were his own hands.

"Yep. There nothing quite like it. The feeling of merging with a giant mecha, the cold metal outer shell that becomes your new skin, the feeling of raw energy roaring in your veins as the reactor burns in your chest, seeing, hearing and feeling the world in a way that no one can possibly understand without going through it themselves. Being a Destroid or Veritech pilot is like nothing else in the universe." Rick explained as he leaned back in his seat, remembering how it felt to pilot the second generation of mechanized units for the first time all the way back in the Siege. That had been something that would likely stick around for the rest of his life.

"Damn. I got a new respect for you guys now." Ronon said as he continued to marvel at the feeling of piloting the Gawain.

"Thanks. Now, let's go through some exercises to try and let you get used to the Gawain." Rick said he began to coach Ronon on piloting a Destroid.

One of the strangest friendships in the ADF has been forged today, however events of a greater impact are happening.

 **Time: 1400 hours. Location: Unknown Planet.**

Dr. Richard Woolsey was currently enjoying his life as he took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee while reading the latest book he got downloaded onto his Infiltrator when he went to the SGC to give his yearly report.

Currently he was on-board the newest warship built by the Tau'ri, a Third Generation Daedalus class warship, the Havoc. Her Captain is a Traveler woman named Katana Labrea, a younger captain, but so far she has shown excellent ability to command this warship.

Woolsey was on a mission to met with various governments around Pegasus and establish good relationships with them. Atlantis may not need allies due to being self sufficient since the Alpha Bases are online, however it is still a good idea to establish good will among their neighbors.

Currently they were over a unknown planet. A recent trading partner said to come here as there was something on this planet they might be interested in. Right now, a deep level scan of the planet was being done to find anything of value.

Just then, a loud banging at Woolsey's door let him know someone was entering as a crew-member burst in Woolsey's room.

"Sir, you have to come see what we found on the planet!" The crew-member said.

Woolsey quickly followed the crew-member to one of the holographic screens on the bridge of the Havoc and gasped at what he saw.

It was a city ship. A exact replica on Atlantis, minus all the changes the ADF made to Atlantis, but besides those, this city ship is exactly the same. However, the shear amount of damage done to the city ship was also something to be astonished about.

Almost every single spire of the once mighty and beautiful city ship has been destroyed, with only the main tower left intact. For what little the Havoc has gathered, almost every single system on this city ship is offline, with only small amounts of power coming from the tower, leading the ADF crew to believe that the ZPM powering this city ship is almost completely depleted.

"We found here a little over thirty minutes ago. I never would have thought that another city ship was built by the Ancestors." Katana said as she walked over, clad in her Captain variety ADF uniform.

"We never found any mention that the Lanteans ever built a second city ship either. I mean, the resources needed to build a city ship must be enormous, so building them during the war with the Wraith is out of the question, but they did have many more millennia to build them during the time between their arrival in Pegasus and the beginning of their war with the Wraith. It stands to reason they might have built a number of city ships to help them with their task of protecting the developing societies here in Pegasus. I just never thought we would find something so important, here on this planet." Woolsey said as he studied the images being shown to him.

"I have contacted ADF High Command and they have given us our new mission. You are to negotiate with the people of this planet to allow us to have their city ship in exchange for agriculture, a new city, a ADF ID code so they can come to Atlantis in case of an emergency, a means to detect the Wraith and a way to defend themselves in cause of Wraith attack." Katana said.

"Understood. When am I going down?" Woolsey asked, already thinking of ways to negotiate for control of this new city ship.

"In around an hour. Dr. McKay, Zor, and Lang are coming here on-board the Macross to scan the city ship and once we are given it, we are going to see how much it will take to repair her." Katana said as she turned towards Woolsey.

"Understood. I maybe no scientist or engineer, but I can already say from the limited scan we have of the city ship, she is going to take a long time to be repaired." Woolsey said he went to prepare himself.

"I can't disagree with that." Katana said as she stared at the limited scans of the city ship, the damage she has taken something Katana couldn't wrap her mind around. The city ship should not have survived, but she did and now the ADF would negotiate for her control and then they will begin the long task of returning this city ship to her former glory.

Eventually Katana turned away and began barking orders out for her crew, intending for this place to be ready for when Captain Gloval and the Macross arrived.

 **Time: 1500 hours. Location: Unknown Planet.**

The Macross exited her Hyperspace Fold Sphere without fanfare, the massive warship coming to a stop near the Havoc.

The Macross looked much different from when last she was on a mission. The Macross now had a dark black hull plating that allowed her to blend in with the blackness of outer-space with ease, while her bow sections was completely redesigned. Now her booms where hexagonal in shape, with the large orange tips at the very end of her booms. Her bridge was also redesigned, with the bridge now much smaller and learner, more held against the hull and now not such an obvious target. The Prometheus and the Daedalus class aircraft carriers had been rechristened as the Dominator and the Liberator, respectfully as they have been rebuilt into ARMD type carriers, but much narrower and larger as well, while also boasting the immense technological advancements made by the ADF. The rest of the Macross is now much sleeker as well.

All-in-all, the Macross is an entirely different kind of warship then what she was before. Stronger, tougher and with a whole lot more weapons of which to unleash towards anyone dumb enough to face her in combat.

Katana was in shock as the massive Super-Dimensional Fortress class warship flew into view of herself and her crew. The Macross was massive, easily larger then her warship. When she had been in training, she had learned about the massive size of the SDF class warships, however hearing about something never prepares you for the moment you actually see or experience it. The Macross is by far, one of the largest warships she has ever seen. She has seen the Aurora class warship her people had found before and that thing is a massive warship itself, but those are outclassed in size by Hive ships, which are insanely massive in size, but even Hive ships are smaller then the Macross. A Hive ship is generally 5,545 meters in length, while the Macross is now 5,750 meters in length, making the Macross larger then even Hive ships.

Katana just looked on in awe as the Macross flew into position near the Havoc, the larger warship easily covering the entirety of the Havoc in her shadow. Then her comm officer said, "Ma'am, we are getting a transmission from the Macross."

"Accept it." Katana said as a holographic screen formed near her.

On the screen is the face of Captain Henry Gloval, legendary command of the Macross.

"Captain Katana, what is Dr. Woolsey's status?" Gloval asked.

"He is ready to head down to the planet and make contact with the locals leadership." Katana said back.

"Understood. Send him down and have him initiate contact. The ADF is very interested in the city ship. The Macross is going to send down McKay, Lang and Zor to the city ship the moment Dr. Woolsey strikes a deal. Your orders are to remain in orbit and guard the planet to make sure the negotiations go off without a hitch, while also providing a quick get away in case things go bad." Gloval informed Katana.

"Understood. The Havoc will be ready to react the moment things go bad." Katana said as Gloval nodded and then disappeared from view.

"Dr. Woolsey, are you ready?" Katana asked as Woolsey walked onto the bridge.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." Woolsey said as two ADF marines walked over to his sides. They will be his personal bodyguards to protect him while he his negotiating.

"Understood. We will be beaming you to a position around three minutes from the village that is nearby the city ship that way you won't scare anyone. You'll have to walk the rest of the way to the city ship. Good luck." Katana said as Woolsey disappeared in a flash of light.

Katana then sent a silent prayer, hoping Woolsey will get out of this one alive and with the city ship in their position. Having another city ship can go a long way to making the lives of the ADF much easier for everyone, as well as making the fight against the Wraith a little bit easier.

 **Time: 1700 hours. Location: Tower.**

Woolsey mentally gave a cry of joy as he and his two companions finally arrived at the tower after hours of walking.

"Note to self, start heading to the gym." Woolsey thought to himself as the group f three approached the tower.

"Halt! Stat your intentions foreigners!" A guard shouted.

"We are here to talk to the leaders of your people about the possibility of trading with you and your people." Woolsey said back.

The guard vanished back into the tower for a long while, but then eventually came back and said, "Very well. You can enter the tower."

A door then opened near Woolsey and his group and they walked inside, led by four guards.

Thy walked through the halls of the tower for a while, the similarities between this city ship and Atlantis slightly unnerving, especially since there were tapestries and other differences here and there that would never be allowed back on Atlantis.

Eventually they came to a large hall that looked exactly like the gate room back on Atlantis, with one difference, there is a control chair right smack dab in the middle of the room.

Sitting on the control chair is a young woman with golden hair with blue-green eyes dressed in a medieval gown of sorts.

"Greetings friends. My name is Mara, ruler of this planet and Lord Protector. What brings you to the Tower?" She asked.

"My name is Dr. Richard Woolsey and I am a diplomat from the Atlantis Defense Forces. I have come here to negotiate for the control of this tower." Woolsey said, shocking all in the room.

"You come from the city of the Ancestors?" Mara asked.

"Indeed we do." Woolsey coolly replied.

"Then prove it. To control the city of the Ancestors, one must have the power. Sit in the chair and prove to us you actually do control the city of the Ancestors." Mara said, pointing to the control chair.

Woolsey then looked to Major Hawks and said, "You have the gene correct?"

"Yes sir. I have the gene naturally." Hawks replied.

"Alright. Well, please go sit down and prove to them we are who we say we are." Woolsey said.

"Yes sir." Hawks replied as he then walked over to the control chair and sat down, the chair responding to the presence of the Ancient gene and reclining backwards while lighting up, causing shock all throughout the room.

"You do indeed poss the power of the Ancestors." Mara said in slight disbelief.

"Indeed we do. Now, may we move onto negotiation of this tower?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes. Come, let us negotiate." Mara said as she led the way into a room that looks exactly like the meeting room from Atlantis.

"Alright, let me begin. The ADF is prepared to construct for you a new city with a new capitol, large fields, means to defend yourselves from the Wraith and detect the Wraith, a means to call the ADF in the event of an emergency as well as a ID that will allow you to enter Atlantis in the event of an emergency and finally better agriculture so your people can thrive, all in exchange for control of the Tower be given to the ADF." Woolsey said to Mara.

Mara thought long and hard about the offer. It was a very good one, all that in exchange for a lonely tower that they were fast loosing the ability to even use anymore.

"If the ADF gives us better medicine, as well as a Doctor to help us in addition to all the other things you promised, I will accept the offer." Mara finally said after a while.

Woolsey thought about that little requirement. It wasn't hard to do. They could create a medical Replicator and station him here on the planet along with the means to create medicine to help the villagers. It wasn't exactly a game breaker.

"The ADF hereby accepts your conditions that in order for us to gain control of this Tower, we shall build you a better city and capitol, give you agriculture, a means to defend against the Wraith, along with detect the Wraith, a way to contact and go to Atlantis in the event of a emergency, and give you better medicine as well as someone to use it. Do you agree with this?" Woolsey asked.

"I Mara, High Protector and Leader of this planet, hereby accept the ADF offer." Mara said.

"Alright. We shall send someone down so they can help you design the new city while we begin to build the defense against the Wraith. We will be back." Woolsey said as he then clicked his small communicator in his ear and said, "This is Woolsey. I have managed to negotiate control of the Tower. Send down McKay, Zor and Lang for the process of designing the new city."

Three flashes of light erupted at the far end of the meeting room, depositing said man.

"Alright, let's being." McKay said as he walked over to Mara with a holographic screen and the two began to design the new city.

 **Date: November 21, 2006. Time: 1250 hours. Location: Tower.**

McKay looked out from the Tower at the newly designed city that lay below the Tower.

He and Mara had spent a day designing the city and then it took a day to construct the city using the Asgard Transport beams from the Havoc. After that, the Havoc then created a large Theta station underneath the main capitol.

A Theta station is a large bunker where Drones are stored and launched from, while sensors can detect Wraith from up to 1,000 light years away.

The Theta station can only be operated by Viloth, the Replicator Doctor stationed in the cities medical building. This is to prevent anyone from using the Drones to threaten or harm anyone.

The improved agriculture has also been implemented and Mara herself has the ID device, allowing her to contact or flee to Atlantis should anything happen.

With all their requirements met, the Royal family left the Tower for their new home in the capitol, leaving the ancient city ship to the ADF.

The first thing they did was remove all the dirt on top of the city ship, using the transport beams from the Macross and the Havoc to take the dirt from the city ship and leave it around a thousand miles away in a desert.

Finally unearthed, the city ship was unveiled for all to see and for the ADF, it was not a pretty sight.

The damage was even worse then originally thought. The star-drive's have been obliterated, the shield emitters are all fried, the hull has so many holes that the frame is barely holding together, sensors are gone completely, along with communications. The absolute only thing still working are the Drone launchers, which have a plethora of Drone from which to launch still, but the ZPM is now down to 1% power remaining.

The bottom line is that this city ship needs major repairs to ever be considered usable again.

Already thousands of Replicators and Drones have already begun to swarm all over the city, brought in by the Macross and the Havoc. Their job is to repair the hull, rebuild the power lines, get the shield emitters back online and finally install a Hyperspace Fold Generator onto this city ship since her Star Drives are all beyond repair. After all that is done, they will then take the city ship to Space Station Liberty, where she can be fully repaired.

However, it is still going to take four months to get the city ship well enough to Hyperspace Fold to Space Station Liberty for her repairs, and so until she is well enough to leave the planet, four Daedalus class warships have been assigned to protect her while the Drones and Replicators work to make her well enough to leave.

The Havoc, the Star Fury, the Hyperion, and the Krakatoa are all in orbit, watching for any sign of incoming Wraith.

Zor and Lang are currently attempting to rebuild the main computer system of the city ship right now, however it is slow going.

"Dr. McKay, we need you here in the computer core." A voice said over the comm.

"Understood. I'll be there soon." McKay said as he turned and went back into the Tower.

This city ship may be damaged, but in time she will be repaired and brought back greater then ever before. And when she does, she shall help burn the Wraith from the stars for what they have done to her.

The ADF has given this city ship a name very important in Tau'ri history.

Forever more, this city ship shall be known as the Alexandria.

May her enemies tremble in fear before and may her allies find shelter in her arms.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Chapter is finally done! I think this is more a slow chapter compared to some of my other chapters, but I think it works.**

 **The ADF has found the Tower and started to repair her, as well as improve the lives of the locals in exchange for the city ship.**

 **I really liked the name Alexandria for a city ship, so that is what this one shall be called from now on.**

 **Not much else to talk about, so as always, if you have any comments, criticism, or concerns, leave a Review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	19. Chapter 19: Brewing Storm

**Hello everyone!**

 **Nothing really to announce or say, Fairy Tail: Excalibur is still being worked on and will eventually be ready to be posted.**

 **Shout out to Mark1 for the good ideas about the Third Gen Daedalus class. I hereby announce that all Third Gen Daedalus class warships will have the appearance of BC-305 Achilles class warships, Just google "BC-305 Achilles Class" or just type in wiki/BC-305_(Classe_Achilles) to see what it looks like, but with my Third Gen-Daedalus class stats in it. I will start putting up ADF files for mecha and warship classes at the end of each chapter as well.**

 **And that is it, so let the chapter begin**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Brewing Storm.**

 **Date: December 28, 2006. Time: 0800 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Heimdall was deep in his work on-board the Jotun, the latest weapons made by the Asgard finally finished and now being mounted on every Asgard ship in existence.

After the Tau'ri finished their work on the Synchro cannons, they gave the designs to the Asgard as a sign of trust and friendship. Heimdall accepted the designs and then he and a number of other scientists began to work on a way to create their own version of the Synchro cannon and to see if they could create a whole new weapon type based on the designs. And finally, their efforts have been completed a little over a week and a half ago.

The Asgard now have two new powerful weapon types in their arsenal besides their Ion Cannons.

The Aegis weapon is a bow mounted weapon of vast destruction, a slimmer and slightly weaker version of the Synchro cannon, it can fire almost twice as fast at the version of the ADF, making it one of the most dangerous weapons in naval history.

The Asgard Beam weapons are the true crowning achievement through ADF and Asgard cooperation. Asgard Beam weapons working through a system of power lines connected all throughout the ship that allows a warship to lash out in any direction using with beams of pure unadulterated power that can punch right through the shields of anything below early O'Neill class warships, who would still struggle against such weapons. Designed after the Synchro cannons, these beam weapons fire beams that are roughly a 4th of the Synchro cannons power, however a warship can fire multiple beams at the same time, allowing a warship to exceed the damage done by a Synchro cannon in time, due to the fact that in time it takes a long time to fire anything more then a single Synchro cannon blast, one can fire ten or more Asgard Beams in less time for the same amount of energy. So in the long run, Asgard Beam weapons are potentially a more dangerous weapon since they fire very rapidly.

Heimdall was the one that cracked the code and allowed such weapons to exist. Proud of himself, he also gave the Tau'ri the designs for the Aegis and the Beam weapons. The members of the High Council were at first opposed to this, but then Thor told them that this could be a test to see if the Tau'ri were approaching the day they would be declared the Fifth Race.

Many on the High Council where still opposed to this idea, but they reluctantly agreed to give the Tau'ri a chance to prove themselves. The Asgard need the Tau'ri to guard the Protected Planets while the Asgard continue their rebuilding.

After Zor left Orilla, the Asgard have been hard at work to try and rebuild their numbers to what they once where, however it is just taking too long.

The Asgard reproduce with only one or two new Asgard being born at a time, even with having Protoculture infused into their cells. These young Asgard will take around 100 years to be considered fully grown adult Asgard and that is frankly too much time, as the universe needs more protectors now before a war with another galactic powers begins, so the Asgard have done something very drastic.

For the next six months, all Asgard worlds and colonies are underneath the effect of one of their most infamous devices ever created: A Time Dilation Device. Originally used as the last measure to by themselves some time during the last part of their war with the Replicators, the Asgard device creates a field were time runs differently by using Time Dilatation. The first version created a field where a second on the inside of the field means several years on the outside of the field. However this new and improved version creates a field where a second on the outside of the field means years on the inside.

The six months on the outside of the field will translate into 5,000 years on the inside of the field, allowing several generations of Asgard to come into existence, greatly increasing their numbers to the point where they shall be able to help keep peace in the Milky Way galaxy, while also helping to take down the Wraith in Pegasus.

So far, only Thor and his fleet composed of five Zor class Dreadnoughts long with their O'Neill class backup vessels, along with the Asgard at Moon Base Granada and Moon Base ALUCE and Atlantis are going to be the only Asgard in the universe for the next six months.

Moon Base Granada has offered to be an anchor point if Thor and his fleet need a place to make repairs during the six months and Thor has taken up the offer.

The Asgard will go underneath the Time Dilation effect in seventeen hours, letting all their worlds synchronize themselves at once to allow all worlds to go into the field and come out of the field as one.

It is hoped that Asgard come out of this stronger then ever before, for the universe needs their strength still, even though the Milky Way galaxy is now at peace once more.

Heimdall himself is a bit worried about the plan, since so many things can go wrong with it, however if the Asgard truly wish to help make the universe a better place, they must increase their numbers since their is so few of them left nowadays. They are not in any immediate danger of going extinct, however it is an absolute must that they increase their population.

The Lanteans themselves have even begun to consider doing the same, although to go into a Time Dilation bubble wold do them little good since the only had a population of 500 right now, and most of that is male, so establishing an entire new colony and rebuilding their civilization is out of the question.

Besides, Heimdall and the other Asgard are a little peeved at the Lanteans. Heimdall knew they were different from the Ancients that fought with the Asgard all those years ago, however these Lanteans have completely disregarded what the ADF has done for them and have made their disappointment and their disapproval of the ADF having Atlantis and now Alexandria under their control known.

Heimdall and the rest of the Asgard have almost unanimously decided that the Lanteans are no longer their allies. Until they start treating the ADF like worthy allies and be thankful for what they have done, the Asgard will no longer aid them.

However, Galos and Aternity due to them trying to help out have been allowed to remain allies of the Asgard since they have shown they are still good people and are trying to help instead of hinder.

Heimdall just shook his head as he thought of how far the Lanteans have fallen since they first met the Asgardians. The Ancients were once protectors of life everywhere, no matter the size or shape of it, if it lived it was under the Ancients protection. However, after the plague and Atlantis's departure to Pegasus, a change came over the Ancients and instead of altruistically helping others, they became arrogant and helped other, but they didn't do it simply because it was the right thing to do, instead they did it because they wished to show how superior they were to everyone else.

It was a tragedy, however this is the universe they lived in. Perhaps one day the Ancients can reclaim their lost glory, but until then, only the broken remains of a once noble and proud race of protectors exist anymore.

Heimdall put those thoughts out of his head as he turned his gaze back to the holographic screen as he continued working on some new improvements to the Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Hybrid Generators. He has to admit, the Tau'ri have done something special with these engines.

By creating micro-wormholes inside of Hyperspace, it drastically decreases travel time when going between galaxies on a regular basis like Tau'ri vessels have to. However, there are a number of flaws that can be corrected.

For one, these hybrid drives are prone to overheating if they are pushed too far for too long. Hyperdrives do the same, however a Hyperdrive is much simpler device compared to what the Tau'ri are using. A Hyperdrive is simply punching a hole into the different dimension known as Hyperspace, while a Hyperspace Fold Generator is simply folding the fabric of space-time, traveling immense distances using a micro-wormhole.

Why hybrid drives are so much more complex is because they fold space-time and then go into Hyperspace via a micro-wormhole while inside of Hyperspace. It is a complex and energy consuming endeavor, however if ships really push their engines hard they can cross galaxies very quickly.

Another thing is energy consumption. A Hybrid drive will consume around two and a half times more energy to get places then a regular Asgard Hyperdrive will, which is why having Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces are very important as they can provide the energies necessary to power the energy consuming engines.

Heimdall is attempting to slim the design down, reduce power consumption, reduce heat build up and increase speed for the drives, however it is a very slow process.

However, Heimdall and the other Asgard are not going to give up in the face of a small problem like this. It simply means they have to try harder to find the answer they are looking for.

With that in mind, Heimdall returned himself back to working on the problem, advanced technological equations and schematics flowing past his face and eyes.

* * *

 **Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Larrin, a Traveler by birth and now a ADF captain by choice, stared out at the numerous forms of ADF vessels in near or completed states.

Space Station Liberty was even more impressive then one might first think, for despite her massive size, it is her construction abilities that are the most impressive aspect about this facility.

All 112 Traveler warships, including their Aurora class warship, have been completely rebuilt and upgraded into ADF vessels, with many of the Traveler warships being built up into Plato class Frigates, although a number of them where also rebuilt into Shimakaze class destroyers and Daedalus class battle-cruisers, although ten Traveler class generational ships, the Prometheus, along with several thousand tons of Naquada, Trinium and Robotech Alloys were used to create the first of the new Super-Carriers.

Named the Yorktown, she would be the first of the new Olympus class Super-Carriers that were finally being put into service.

The Yorktown was a monstrous warship, being in-between the Aurora Borealis class Dreadnoughts and the Super-Dimensional Fortress class warships in terms of size, with the Olympus class super carriers being a grant total of 5,125 meters in length, a little bit smaller then an SDF class warship.

The Olympus class has a grant total of 4 x 100 mm particle cannons, 8 x 72 mm particle cannons, a massive amount of CIWS turrets with the count being at 380 turrets, has over 50 ten-tube Stargazer pods, and is the first class of warship to have Asgard Beam weapons built into the design itself, with the total count of emitters being 6, meaning she can fire a total of six beams at the same time in any direction. She is lacking in heavy weapons like a Synchro cannon, torpedo tubes or Alterran Drone weapons, but in exchange, she can carry a grand total of 450 x Pendragons, 250 x Ghosts, 50 x Ascalon type Destroids, 50 x Morgan type Destroids, 50 x Mordred type Destroids, 50 x Gawain type Destroids, 50 x Phoenix type Destroids, 20 x Monster Destroids, and the repair facilities to repair them all without having to return to base to repair them.

A single Olympus class can last for months without having to return to base at all, especially since they can take raw asteroids and turn it into metal or food for repairs or supplies, but that can take hours or even days to turn asteroids into supplies and it greatly reduces the life expectancy of the matter-to-matter conversion relays, so they try not to use them as a first option.

The Olympus class Super-Carrier is going to greatly aid the Tau'ri in their future endeavors as keepers of the peace. Although they are not front line warships, they can take down other warships if the need arises, but their first and foremost job is to simply carry aircraft and other mechanized units in case of planetary assaults.

Due to the large crew size, the Olympus employs two Atlantis class life support centers, easily five times larger then the next largest life support center. Due to the massive size of the life support centers, along with the massive crew size and the large amount of space needed to maintain the 970 units, the Olympus has weaker shields then her massive size would suggest, the shields being only a little bit stronger then a Third Generational Daedalus class warship, a ship around 675 meters long which means a Third Generation Daedalus class warship is around 7.59 times smaller then a Olympus class super-carrier.

Also, Olympus class Super-carriers are almost impossible to maneuver with any sense of grace or mobility due to their massive size and lack of maneuvering thrusters due to the limit of their frame size.

The Olympus is never meant to fight head on against enemy warships and that is why she lacks the heavy weapons and stronger shields of warships nearly her size, like the Zor class Dreadnoughts, Aurora Borealis and the SDF class. Even without all of these things, she is still a vessel no one would want to mess around with, due to her massive plethora of space superiority fighters which when used against a single target, can take down almost any vessel known to the Tau'ri.

Larrin is almost jealous of whoever is going to captain the Yorktown. She is a fine vessel and is easily going to be one of the most important vessels in the ADF. However, the Yorktown is going to be placed under the command of a Admiral Steven, an American Admiral who was just recently told about the Stargate program. Although new to the knowledge that no only do aliens exist, humanity has warships, a large amount of advanced technologies and also a large amount of alien allies as well, but he is expected to captain one of the largest human made spaceships in history. He has adapted quickly to his new role and has shown great amount of promise to be a great spaceship captain.

Larrin then turned her eye to her warship, the third Aurora Borealis class warship in existence, the Aurora class warship she captured Vermillion squadron for.

Her hull is now the same black hull plating that all ADF vessels now employ and is covered with many offensive placements. Where as before this warship was powerful now she is godly in terms of destructive and defensive capabilities.

Larrin watched on as the name of the vessel is currently being painted right now, the ship still having a month to get all the upgrades and refits done and then afterwords the crew of the vessel will board her and begin her two week long shake down cruise and after that, they will begin their first combat patrol of Pegasus.

The vessels name is the Retribution, for she shall show the Wraith the wrath of the people that they have been destroying for the past 10,000 years in full.

Larrin smiled a little as she thought about destroying Hive ship after Hive ship with the new armaments of the Retribution, especially the newly designed Positron cannon.

The Positron cannon was developed after their experiments with the Omega Particles yielded unusual results. After checking out the areas where the few Omega Particle torpedoes were detonated, they discovered the entire area was now alive with unknown particles and energy. After a little experimentation, they discovered a way to harness these particles naturally and then built a cannon that can fire them and thus the Positron cannon was born.

A Positron cannon is much weaker then a Synchro cannon in terms of power, however it is much smaller, is less energy consuming and can disrupt the bonds between ions that create energy shields, meaning that Positron cannons are very useful at cracking energy shields. Positron cannons also destroy most matter when they come into contact with it, meaning they are also good at destroying enemy warships.

As of right now, all ADF vessels are to have at least one Positron cannon as well as at least four Asgard Beam weapons added onto their offensive arsenal. This is going to be done in four waves.

The SGC and the ADF have broken their fleets into four sections, with the First Fleet being commanded by the Macross and being composed of the Aurora Borealis, the Shimakaze class warships the Icarus and the Dauntless, the Daedalus class warships being the Daedalus, the Apollo, the Odyssey, the Korolev, with the Plato class Frigates being the Intrepid, the Howler, the Midway, the Little Big Horn, the Archangel, the Dominion, and the Hermes.

The Second Fleet is commanded by the Orion and has the Shimakaze class warships the Slipstream and the Dragon's Breath, along with the Daedalus class warships the Hood, the Yamato, the Napoleon, the Phoenix, while also having the Plato class warships Shiroyama, Blitzkrieg, Quantum, Mitsubishi, Nagasaki, Lexington, and the Athena.

The Third Fleet is going to be commanded by the Retribution once she is completed and is going to have the Shimakaze class warships the Raging Giant and the Shining Star, as well as the Daedalus class warships the Dunkirk, the Normandy, the Stalingrad, and the Hiroshima as well as the Plato class Frigates the Enterprise, Hades, Ares, Tartaros, Atlas, Sentry and the newly built Devastator.

The warships assigned to the Fourth Fleet are currently being built, but once they are completed they shall be placed under the command of the Yorktown, having the new Aurora Borealis class warship the Eliminator, as well as the Shimakaze class warships the Shattering Dawn and the Last Hope, while also having the Daedalus class warships the Havoc, the Star Fury, the Hyperion, the Krakatoa, as well as the Plato class Frigates the Nexus, Accumulator, Onslaught, Overload, Travesty, Vanishing Light, and the Breakaway.

The First fleet is going to be on patrols for a while and so won't come in for upgrades and refits anytime soon, while the Second Fleet is assigned to the Milky Way and won't be coming to get refits or upgrades anytime soon as well, leaving only the Third Fleet in position to get the new upgrades and refits done.

So it shall go: The Third Fleet will get the upgrades and refits done before the Retribution is completed and once she is, they will leave and start patrolling Pegasus, allowing the First Fleet to come in and get their refits and upgrades done which will take only two or so weeks and after that, the First Fleet will head to the Milky Way, allowing the Second Fleet to come to Liberty and get their own upgrades and refits done and after that, the Second Fleet will return to Earth and the Third Fleet will come back to Pegasus, where they, the First Fleet and the hopefully finished Fourth Fleet shall start beginning military operations against the Wraith once more.

ADF command feels that once the Fourth Fleet is up and running once more, the ADF will have reached a number of operational warships that the ADF can confidently begin combat operations against the Wraith once more.

The IOA has once again demanded that Earth receive more warships, but the ADF has said once more, that the ADF needs the more then the SGC.

Larrin was not impressed by the IOA and their shenanigans, a sentiment that is shared by all the ADF. Larrin can see the writing on the wall, the leaders of Earth are preparing for Disclosure and so are going to get rid of the IOA if they don't stop placing roadblocks every ten feet.

Larrin was honestly very impressed by the Tau'ri's homeworld, a place where no one fears the Wraith and just live their lives out in relative peace. There are still problems, but at least Earth is a much better and more developed world then most worlds here in Pegasus.

Larrin wondered where she and her people shall become, now that they have a chance to become better thanks to the schools and peace they have now thanks to being members of the ADF.

Larrin just shook her head and went back to reading reports about the future members of her crew and her fleet, intent on making sure the ADF never has a reason to regret allowing the Travelers to join them and their fleets.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 hours. Location: Black Hole.**

Gloval watched on as the Macross slowly moved around the edge of the black hole here in Pegasus.

A few weeks back, the Macross had checked out this same black hole and found no evidence that Juggernaut Station was here, however Alpha had finally managed to find the ID codes Janus have to him and then gave it Gloval. They are here now to see if they can finally find Juggernaut Station.

"Alright, begin broadcasting the ID codes as much as you can. Let's see if we can find Juggernaut." Gloval ordered.

Sam and Kim both quickly began broadcasting the ID codes across the board, hoping for a reply.

After five minutes of no reply Gloval was about to send the Macross back to Atlantis when Vanessa said, "Sir, I have something on my scanners. I can't identify what it is, but there is definitely have a reply."

"Alright. Galadriel." Gloval called, causing the ADF built AI to appear before Gloval.

Galadriel was made in the exact image of Cate Blanchett who portrayed Galadriel in the Lord of the Ring's trilogy. They have managed to get everything down to the exact detail so to make Galadriel match the one in the movies.

"Yes Captain?" Galadriel asked in soft, angelic voice that was a exact match to the films.

"Prepare the computer systems for forceful takeover. I don't think Juggernaut is going to be hostile, however I do believe that the AI of Juggernaut station may try and do what Alpha did and I don't want to run that risk." Gloval said to the AI.

"Understood. Computer systems are locked down and counter measures for hostile AI take over are in place. We are ready." Galadriel replied.

"Good. Helm, take us in." Gloval ordered.

"Aye sir." Claudia said as the Macross maneuvered towards the strange reading in her sensors.

Once they started to close in, space began to ripple and shift as a massive shape came into view.

The massive shape reveled itself to be a massive station in the form of a half sphere with a large rectangular block on the middle and top of the sphere.

"Sir, we have a coordinates for a docking platform. It will be a tight fit, but we should be able to dock the Macross with Juggernaut station." Vanessa said as a section of Juggernaut highlighted itself.

"Understood. Dock with the station and then have colonel Rodriguez's men secure the station, I don't want to be forcibly take from the ship again." Gloval said.

"Aye sir. Moving towards Juggernaut station." Claudia said as the massive form of the Macross began to maneuver into the docking section of Juggernaut station.

As Vanessa said, it took a little bit of work but the Macross was able to dock with the station finally and after that, Colonel Rodriguez's men began to take control of the station. Since this place is much smaller then space Station Liberty, it took less time, but it still took a while due to the massive size of the station.

* * *

 **Date: December 29, 2006. Time: 1900 hours. Location: Macross.**

Claudia hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches to her Pineapple fruit salad as she heard Roy playing his guitar in the living room of her quarters, the soft and gentle strumming of the strings of the instrument creating a calm atmosphere between the two officers that they are not able to enjoy all that often due to their work schedule.

"So, I heard the Super Packs for the Pendragons are almost ready for deployment." Claudia said to Roy as she started putting the finishing touches to the super for the two.

"That's what I heard. Me and Rick are supposed to be given the first two Super Packs for combat operations once they are done." Roy said as he continued to play his guitar, a soft and almost nostalgic look on his face.

"Roy, you alright?" Claudia asked, a little worried since Roy is almost never this quiet except for rare occurrences.

"Yeah I'm fine Claudia. I'm just thinking about all we have been through since the SDF-1 launched on her maiden voyage two years ago. A lot has changed. We've lost so many people since then." Roy said, remembering all those pilots that flew alongside him and never made it back home.

"It's the life we have chosen to lead Roy. When we enlisted in the military, we knew that we would lose people along the way." Claudia said as she laid the food down.

"Yeah, I know. However, that never makes it any easier to have to bury good friends." Roy said, putting down his guitar.

"Roy, are you sure you are alright?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia, I'm alright. I just realized something." Roy said, placing his hand on Claudia's hand.

"What?" Claudia asked, right before Roy wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the lips with all the fire and passion he could muster.

Caught off guard, Claudia was stunned for a few seconds before she returned the heat and passion back to Roy.

They remained lip locked for a few while before their need for oxygen overwhelmed their lust and they separated, both panting heavily.

"I want to get married before it's my time to go Claudia. I want to love you for all the time I have left in this world, knowing that I gave everything I am to you. Will you marry me?" Roy asked as he pulled a diamond ring out of his coat.

Claudia was silent for a few moments before she started chuckling while a few tears ran down her face as she said, "You dumb block head. Always doing something that I never thought you would do."

"So is that a yes?" Roy asked, right before Claudia smashed her lips onto his.

They wrapped their arms around one another, basking in the feeling of having each other. Neither knew how long they remained like that, but eventually they broke off the kiss and Claudia said, "Yes fly boy, I'll marry you."

Roy grinned and then slipped the ring onto Claudia finger, the two of them happy they finally got around to asking the big question.

For the rest of the night the two remained with each other, happy and content with the fact they had at last, made one of the biggest decisions of their lives and knew deep in their hearts that it was the correct one.

* * *

 **Date: December 31, 2006. Time: 1300 hours. Location: Juggernaut Station.**

Gloval stood in front of the massive computer core of Juggernaut station. Just like with Space Station Liberty, Juggernaut Station has a massive computer core that is fifteen feet tall and has glowing computer circuits that reach into he ceiling.

However, unlike with Space Station Liberty, which has blue glowing circuits, this station has orange glowing circuits, giving the station a slightly eerie and creepy vibe to it, even though there is no one except the ADF on the station.

The computer core light up as Gloval walked in, a figure dressed in white and brown robes of the Lanteans appearing. She has long light purple hair with deep ruby red eyes and a silver glowing medallion on her chest.

"Greetings, I am Beta, caretaker of Juggernaut Station. Since you gave me the ID codes that only Alpha has, I know you have found Space Station Liberty and Alpha has judged you worthy. Am I correct?" Beta asked.

"Yes. I am Captain Henry Gloval, Supreme Commander of the Atlantis Defensive Forces fleet units. I have met with Alpha and he gave full control of Space Station Liberty to the ADF. It took him awhile to find the ID codes so we might be able to find Juggernaut station, but he eventually did." Gloval said.

Beta began to laugh wildly after hearing that and after calming down said, "Alpha always had those codes, he only gave them to you know because he was observing you and making sure you were ready to find me. Once he saw what he wanted to see, then he gave you the codes." Beta explained.

Gloval was a little miffed that Alpha withheld such information from the ADF, but then remembered that the ADF has only been among the stars for at best a little under a decade now. And yet, in that short amount of time their advancement has been a slight cause for concern among those older and wiser then humanity. It made sense that Alpha would want to make sure that humanity was ready to receive power such as Juggernaut station was capable of creating.

"I understand." Gloval said.

Beta nodded and then said, "Since you have managed to find this place and since Alpha has decreed you are worthy, Juggernaut station is now yours to command. May you use myself and this station well. So, what are you orders?"

"What are you powering right now?" Gloval asked.

"I power Space Station Liberty, Redemption Station, Avenger Station and Serenity Station. Without me, all four of the other stations would be nothing more then giant pieces of metal floating in space. I am the link in the chain that allows those stations to operate and function. However, Juggernaut does not do anything more then prove the energy necessary to operate. I do not create hundreds of ZPM's quickly like Redemption Station, nor do I have the sum total of all knowledge known to the Ancients like Serenity and I can not tell you where every single Wraith vessel is like Avenger station, and I cannot create vast fleets quickly like Space Station Liberty. In the end, all I do is send energy to the other facilities Janus created." Beta explained.

"I understand. Could you send energy to other places, like Atlantis, Alexandria or even Earth?" Gloval asked.

"Atlantis and Alexandria I can, however a specially designed receiver needs to be created and remember once a facility is made to be powered by me, you are trapped in Pegasus, since I cannot send energy outside of ten light years beyond Pegasus. I would suggest not making Atlantis or Alexandria powered by me, since they are designed to be ships capable of flying between galaxies while carrying thousands of people. Limiting them to a single galaxy is a rather stupid idea." Beta said.

"I can see you logic." Gloval said. City ships are meant to go between galaxies, so to limit them to a single galaxy is the height stupidity.

"So, can you tell me where the other facilities Janus created are?" Gloval asked, already knowing the answer.

"In due time, you shall be told where they are." Beta responded.

"I figured you would say that, but it never hurts to try." Gloval said.

Gloval and Beta talked for a while, the Macross ending out a request for personal to be brought here so the station could be manned permanently. ADF Horizon class transport ships were soon activated and transported the personal here to Juggernaut station.

Another piece of Janus's master piece has been recovered as the fleet of the Tau'ri grows and grows. However, a powerful threat that the RDF thought they had escaped is mustering it's forces to prepare for a war beyond anyone's ability to imagine.

* * *

 **Date: June 24, 2012. Time: 1400 hours. Location: RDF home Universe. Earth Orbit.**

Breetai gnashed his teeth together as he watched Dozal's Imperial fleet obliterate the last remnants of the Micronians from the universe.

Although primitive, Breetai and his fleet have grown to respect the Micronians. Even when outmatched and outgunned, they still fought on for the three years after the disappearance of Zor's battle-fortress.

Breetai had a hunch that the Micronians knew they were doomed, however even though they knew of their immanent demise, they only fought on with even greater strength. With but a force of 20 warships, they took down four times as many Zentraedi warships and then they unleashed the single largest Reflex cannon in existence. Breetai's eyes still held the image of a cone of pure destructive energies greater then all others smash apart 63% of the Imperial fleet. Out of a force of 5 million warships, hundreds of thousands were lost in a matter of second.

Breetai knew that Khyron, the backstabber was lost with his warships as they moved ahead of the fleet to try and get some personal glory, but where caught then the Micronians unleashed their greatest weapon.

Breetai was almost glad that idiotic, over zealous fanatic of a commander was finally gone for good, one less thorn in Breetai's side.

Still, Breetai thought the complete destruction of the Micronians was a waste. Although primitive, they showed a fighting spirit that stood among any Zentraedi and they showed a ability to adapt and improve new technologies unlike any other species before them.

They took the remains of the destroyed Zentraedi vessels that had been lost in the Zentraedi's first meeting with the Micronians and in only three years, used the alloys and weapons to construct bigger and better warships that had torn apart warships more then thrice their size before finally succumbing to their wounds. If the Micronians were capable of going from only being able to field vessels with hardly any advanced technology, to being capable of creating warships capable of going up against Zentraedi vessels thrice their size, then they showed all the promise of being a grand asset to the Zentraedi and their war against the Invid.

The mere thought of those mechanical monsters made Breetai growl in anger. However, the fifty foot tall warrior restrained himself as he watched the last of the particle beams finish the operation, cleansing the universe of the Micronians once and for all.

Just as the operation was finished, Breetai heard one of his subordinates say, "My Lord, Supreme Commander Dozal demands you speak with him."

"Put the Supreme Commander through." Breetai said as a holographic screen appeared before him, the scowling face of the Supreme Commander facing Breetai.

"Breetai, now that the Micronians have been dealt with, we shall turn our efforts back to finding Zor's lost battle-fortress." Dozal said.

"Yes sir. But how shall we find it? The Hyperspace trail that we should have been able to find led no where, all we got was unknown energies that we cannot hope to decode." Breetai said.

"We Zentraedi might be incapable of finding Zor's Fortress, but our masters are not so limited." Dozal said as fifty massive Hyperspace Fold Sphere appeared behind Dozal's fortress and let themselves be known.

"The Robotech Masters." Breetai said in awe and slight fear as the fifty warships left their Fold sphere and showed themselves to the universe.

Each warship was over 7,260 meters long, easily larger then any Zentraedi warship and just screamed of technological superiority.

The fifty Azashar class vessels quickly moved past the Zentraedi and flew down to the boiling planet below to begin scanning the area where Zor's battle-fortress was last seen.

"I do not like working with the Master's just as much as you do Breetai, however if we are too survive, we must find Zor's battle-fortress." Dozal said in disdain as he watched the Master's begin their work.

Dozal wished for nothing more then to order all vessel to open fire against the Master's, his fleet still has hundreds of thousands of capable warships plus his own massive Fulbtzs Berrentzs class Home Bass which has it's own arsenal of weapons to fire, however even if he destroys the master's now he will have a ruined fleet to try and hold off the Invid who will no doubt come for revenge against the Zentraedi and their masters.

Dozal just turned off comm channel and disappeared from Breetai's view.

Breetai just sighed deeply and stood watch as the master's began their work of figuring out where Zor's lost Battle-fortress has disappeared to, unaware that other prying eyes were watching them.

 **Location: Luna Orbit.**

The small party of Gurab Shock Trooper Drones watched on, their reactors all turned down to minimal levels as they watched the attack dogs of the treacherous Robotech Master's standing guard as the Robotech Master's themselves descended down into the ruined planet's atmosphere.

The Invid had been alerted to extremely unusual activity in this sector, and so had dispatched a scout fleet to check it out when they discovered Zentraedi warships everywhere, so they powered down and sent scout parties out to figure out why so many powerful Zentraedi warships were doing in this backwater planet in the middle of nowhere space.

According to the communications they intercepted and decrypted, the Zentraedi had found the retched Zor's lost battle-fortress containing the last Protoculture Matrix and so had launched a fleet to retrieve it, when they found out the inhabitants of the planet Zor's fortress had crashed into were driven to try and Hyperspace Fold inside the gravity well of a planet.

Zor's battle-fortress hasn't been seen since and in their anger, the Zentraedi came back and outright destroyed the species inhabiting the planet, but not before the species unleashed the largest Reflex cannon ever built and killed more Zentraedi in one day then in the entire history of the Zentraedi race. This made the Invid almost want to go and ally with these strange primitive beings, but alas, they were all gone now and further more, the Robotech Masters were here now.

If anyone could find out where Zor's battle-fortress has disappeared to, it will be those infernal Robotech Masters.

The scout party will remain here for now, invisible to their worst enemies and when the time is right, they shall return to their brothers and sisters and tell their King and Queen of what has happened here. With any luck, the Invid will be able to reach Zor's fortress first and reclaim what is rightfully theirs.

And damn anyone who stands in their way.

 **Location: Unknown.**

In a dark chamber, seven being stood around a red holographic display.

Each being was dressed in a black cloak that covered their bodies from head to toe, leaving only their singular cyclopean red eye to be seen.

"The Robotech Master's and their lap dogs have wiped out the strange beings that found Zor's Battle-fortress." One being said in a loud, booming voice that had a metallic ting to it.

"What shall we do now?" Another asked.

"The awareness has already given us our orders. We are to observe the Masters and make sure that if they find the fortress, we are too follow and ensure that the Robotech Master's never can recover the fortress. If we can recover the Protoculture Matrix ourselves, we are to return it to the Awareness. If we cannot, destroy the fortress and any who would defend it." The first being said.

"We understand." The other six said in unison, their monocular eyes glowing harsh red and giving them an eerie, alien vibe to their appearance.

Forces of darkness are gathering, each of these three enemies are each vying for control over Zor's fortress. Each one brings with them great darkness, but as with all things, where there is darkness, there must be light.

 **Location: Ascended Realm.**

Janus stood alone in the movie theater, a large frown upon his face.

He can feel something is coming. He can sense it in the stars themselves, the universe is warning him that a great darkness is coming.

He has never felt darkness like this before. Whatever is coming threatens all sentient life in both Pegasus and the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Janus, can you feel it?" Morgan asked her old friends as she appeared before him.

"Indeed I have. A great evil and darkness shall soon come to the stars. However, I cannot see or find it anywhere." Janus said, irritated that there is evil capable of hiding from his sight.

"Maybe, whatever is threatening this universe is not from our universe." Morgan said.

Janus was confused aft first, but quickly got what she was implying and let out a growl, "The Robotech master's and their attack dogs."

"Indeed. We already know that Hyperspace Folding can indeed send vessels to other realities. It would make sense that if a threat is coming from another reality, it would be the home of our resident reality hoping warship." Morgan said.

"This is bad. The Robotech Master's and their warriors may not be as technologically advanced as the Tau'ri, however their numbers are vast. Not to mention that wherever the Robotech Master's go, the Invid are sure to follow and those that have been born of shadow are all but guaranteed to come after the Master's and the Invid. The Tau'ri do not have the forces to face the Wraith, the Master's and their soldiers, plus the Invid and the Children of the Shadow. If these threats to come to this reality, it will evolve into a war beyond their ability to handle. They can handle the Wraith, they cannot handle what is to come." Janus said as he began to pace back and forth.

"What do you wish to do?" Morgan asked.

"If these threats do indeed cross over into our reality, then we must do everything in our power to ensure that sentient life is protected, no matter the cost. Even if we must fight our brothers and sisters to do so, so be it. I have managed to convince a number of our brothers and sisters we must interfere on the lower planes. We don;t yet have the forces to force the rest of our kind to leave us alone, but we are getting there. If I can just convince a few dozen more of our brothers and sisters to join our cause, we can then interfere on the lower plane without the fear of consequences from the others." Janus said as he stopped pacing and looked Morgan in the eye.

"You would risk civil war among those who have Ascended simply to help those on the lower planes?" Morgan asked, a little shocked that Janus would go as far as civil war.

"If it means keeping countless millions of sentient beings from dying when the Robotech master's and their enemies come from their reality into our own? Without hesitation." Janus replied, his voice hard like diamond and his determination blazing with the force of a million stars.

Morgan looked at Janus for a few moments before letting out a chuckle, greatly irritating Janus.

"Did I say something funny?"Janus asked, his irritation clearly written in his voice.

"No, it;s just that I haven't seen you this focused about anything for a very long time. It is very pleasant to see you actually fully behind a cause once more. You are not simply walking around always bored now, you have a goal, a cause, a mission once more and it shows. Your more active, more passionate nowadays. You are acting like your old self. You are acting like you did before the Elders told you to never aid those on the lower planes." Morgan said, a soft smile on her face as she remembered those days long ago.

Janus sighed, remembering times long since past. Back when he first Ascended, he was so excited. He knew more about the universe and it's workings then he could have ever back on the lower planes. However, the Elders quickly squashed any ideas about trying to help those on the lower planes. And thus Janus was forced to watch as countless innocents were killed, tortured or experimented on by threats his people created.

It broke him inside to watch so many people hurt by the Wraith and the Goa'uld, races who would have never been capable of being threats if the Ancients had taken care and actually used their heads.

"That was a long time ago. I was so full of optimism back then and not filled with bitterness and resentment for the Elders like I am now." Janus said.

Morgan smiled softly and gently took Janus's hand into her own and said, "You are not alone. You have me and the others. We will correct our mistakes, never doubt that Janus. You must never let go of hope."

Janus smiled softly back at her and the two Ascended Beings stood in the theater, the stars swiftly singing to them as time marched forwards.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown.**

For millennia, it has waited.

A vast construction, it has stared at distant stars, waiting for a sign from allies long past that the time to return has come.

At long last, the children of Earth had left their cradle and have begun to turn the tide, first bringing the Goa'uld empire crashing down and then going and challenging the mighty Wraith species as well.

Although a little young and a little headstrong, the children of Earth are so alike to the Alterrans it is like looking at a child copying it's parent.

Many long years the station has silently watched the Tau'ri as they have taken to calling themselves and finally, it has decided to alert it's masters that the time to return and the time to introduce themselves to the Tau'ri has come.

With deft swiftness, the station oriented itself towards a distant galaxy and began to send a message to it's creatures.

Minutes passed and eventually it got a reply.

The Furlings have returned from their isolation and they being with them a fire not even the Ancients could comprehend.

Enemies might be gathering, but so to are allies.

The stage is setting itself for a war unlike any other in the history of this or the Robotech universe.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **For anyone who wants to know what the Olympus looks like, just go to "** **wiki/Leviathan** **" Except add black armor, a slightly sleeker design and that's about it.**

 **This was a fun chapter to write, a lot going on inside of it.**

 **And yes, the Furlings are going to be shown soon, hope you guys are excited for that. I really think that a SG series could be done with the whole concept being around finding the Furlings or helping them with a war against a giant alien threat. It would be awesome to finally be able to see what a Furling is and how they act and what they stand for. I have seen the cancelled episode with those Furling designs, but I think any cannon version of the Furlings we get are going to be a lot different from those fuzzy little things we got in that episode.**

 **Also, the Robotech Master's with the Zentraedi soldiers have destroyed the Robotech humanity, have alerted the Invid and the Haydonites to their actions and are now trying to find the Macross.**

 **Things are really going to heat up in this season.**

 **That is all so as always, if you have a comment, criticism or concern, leave a review or send me a P.M, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	20. Chapter 20: Tales from Earth

**Hello all!**

 **I am glad the last chapter was so well received.**

 **Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Tales from Earth.**

 **Date: January 23, 2007. Time: 1200 hours. Location: Earth.**

President Hayes sighed the last paper on his desk, his hand throbbing after hours of signing orders in regards to the workings of America.

Hayes stopped his work and looked outside towards Washington D.C., the capital of the United States of America lively as always, dozens of cars driving right past the White House as they went on with their daily lives.

"These people are lucky", Hayes thought. "Unaware of the monsters that exist out in the universe."

Somedays, after hearing about the latest Wraith attack on a planet or hear of a local Goa'uld overlord commiting yet another attoricity, Hayes just wished he could go back to the days before he knew about the Stargate, about the days before he knew that the stars above Earth held not only infinite possibility, but also horrors beyond his mind's ability to comprehend.

Sighing deeply, Hayes thought back to the latest report he has gotten about Bael, last of the System Lords.

In the last few years following the destruction of the other System Lords thanks to the Replicators, Bael has been meticulously destroying all remnants of the Goa'uld and absorbing them into his own forces. As of right now, the number of minor Goa'uld that exist in the Milky Way galaxy number exactly four, all the other dozens of smaller System Lords have been wiped out of existence.

Ba'al has a territory that covers approximately 25% of the Milky Way galaxy, with the Jaffa having 37% under their control, the Tok'ra now laying claim to 15% of the galaxy and the rest being divided up into hundreds of other sectors belonging to different governments like the Hebridanians and other various groups. The Tau'ri control a little over 2% of the Milky Way, all of the worlds under their control having no sentient life and mostly just outposts or mining facilities.

Even with the ADF help by giving the SGC various advancements in technology, Earth is still vastly outnumbered and with the fall of the final minor system lords, Ba'al now is the greatest threat to the Tau'ri. The Lucian Alliance is a major concern though, even with the massive raid against many of the Lucian Alliance outposts just a few days ago.

The Second Fleet split themselves up as each one of them went into Hyperspace and headed for different worlds that the Lucian Alliance has taken control of. Once over the planets, the Tau'ri vessels all launched their torpedoes, Stargazers, Alterran Drone weapons alone with their particle cannons, easily tearing apart the Ha'tak class vessels in orbit and then destroying the shipyards and mining facilities on the planets below.

All in all, over 14 different worlds under Lucian control have had their facilities obliterated with their defenses destroyed and massive casualties wrought upon that group of pirates.

Estimates say that a grand total of 69 Ha'tak class warships were destroyed, along with hundreds of Death Gliders, as well as dozens Tel'taks and other such vessels out of commission as well. The SGC estimates that the Lucian alliance lost 14.49% of their total fighting strength in just one day, however that still leaves the Lucian alliance with 931 Ha'tak class motherships of which they can use. And Lucian Alliance Ha'taks are much better than Tok'ra or Jaffa Ha'tak's since Lucian Alliance Ha'taks have Anubis upgrades built into them.

See, a few years back, the Lucian Alliance stumbled across a backup supply of Anubis's Ha'taks that he left in reserve in case the attack on Earth went badly. However, only he knew the location of those Ha'taks. Now having the most advanced examples of Goa'uld technology, the Lucian Alliance took those Ha'taks and quickly began to mass produce them using the several million slaves they took from the System Lords. It wasn't until the raid a few days ago that the Tau'ri learned this after stealing the data from the core of a Ha'tak class vessel. The Lucian Alliance just when from minor annoyance to actual threat.

The Jaffa and Tok'ra have tried replicating the technology Anubis employed, however the number of their warships that can take on Lucian Alliance Ha'taks are only in the fifties to sixties for each race.

Ba'al has an even greater force of 2,500 Anubis level Ha'tak's as well as five of Anubis's mothership in his fleet. He hasn't attacked Earth yet since none of his warships cannot withstand a barrage of Ancient Drone weaponry and Earth has the greatest supply of Drone weapons in the Milky Way galaxy, plus the fourteen warships in the Tau'ri fleet stationed above Earth are much stronger than his warships, both in terms of speed, shields and firepower. Even his five motherships cannot hope to go toe-to-toe with even a Plato class as they have Drone weapons as well.

The Tau'ri may have the smallest fleet but each one of their warships punches well above their weight class. A single Plato class can take down numerous Ha'taks and after their planned upgrades, the Plato's will be even more dangerous.

Ba'al has wisely chosen to not engage the Tau'ri, if he does his fleet would be torn to pieces before his warships can fire back.

This has let Hayes sleep a little bit better at night, knowing that Earth has the largest stick in the Milky Way galaxy to keep her safe. However, eventually the Lucian Alliance or Bael or another alien threat will eventually come to Earth and even with the Ancient Outpost here will not be enough to destroy ever single threat that may come Earth's way.

The Tau'ri need to increase their space forces if they wish to have a chance at a continued existence. There are just so many enemies that wish their destruction and they don't have the forces to take them on right now.

He and the other leaders of Homeworld Command have ordered the creation of a satellite based defense network around Earth and one has been ordered to be built for Lantea and all the other planet's under Tau'ri control. The satellite defense stations are based off of the one they found in the Lantea system. However, redesigns and upgrades have been added onto the original defense satellite designs.

Each satellite is massive, easily 1,750 meters long, nearly in the same shape of the Ancient version of the satellite. However, there are eight Drone launchers, each one linked to a individual magazine holding 1,000 Improved Alterran Drone weapons for a grand total of 8,000 Improved Alterran Drones, each station also has 12 Asgard Beam emitters built in, four Positron cannons and a singular massive Synchro Cannon as the main weapon system. The station has tougher shields then a Daedalus class but weaker then a Shimakaze class warship. It doesn't even need a crew to operate the station, all the satellites will be operated from the Ancient Outpost and if that is destroyed, a back up control chair has been created underneath Chaynee Mountain.

So far, only ten of these massive defense platforms have been built, but the system is going to be completed in four months. The boys and gals back in Area 51 did an amazing job of working with the ADF and the Asgard to get these defense platforms designed and built.

The Homeworld Council has visited Venus and Mars, both worlds fully habitable now and kept out of the public eye due to millions of nanites creating the world's largest holographic screen, making it appear as if Mars and Venus are exactly the same as before they were terraformed.

With two new worlds capable of being inhabitable by humans now, the governments that make up Homeworld Command have laid out detailed plans for Disclosure to try and solve the overpopulation problem facing Earth. The original plan was in seven years, humanities technology will have grown to the point that the governments would fully announce the Stargate program.

However, due to NASA being given the plans for the Horizon class Deep Space Explorer, their time table has moved up considerably, since NASA will soon be able to simply fly over to Mars and discover that the entire planet now has a breathable atmosphere, water and also several thousand growing trees and vegetation, along with numerous animal species that have been brought over to try and increase their numbers, such as the Marine Otter, Eurasian Otter, Olive Ridley Sea Turtle, North Atlantic Right Whale and over two dozen other species. These animals are all tracked and monitored by several hundred Second-Gen Replicators which have been specifically designed and programed to care and look after these animals as they live out their lives.

A vast majority of Mars has been designated as an animal sanctuary, over 78% of Mars is not allowed to have human civilization in those areas. This may seem like overkill, but considering how large Mars is, even with only 22% of Mars available to be colonized, that is still a lot of room and the Tau'ri have Venus and Earth as their own.

Hayes has personally been to Mars and that was one of the best trips of his life, Mars is a gorgeous planet and he wouldn't mind living there after his time as President is over.

Back to the matter of Disclosure, the plan has been accelerated, with the hundreds of shell companies being formed and showing the world with dozens of new inventions, dramatically increasing Earth's technological level in a short amount of time.

Already crystalline based computers have outpaced both Apple and Macintosh in only a matter of months, with thousands of of the super fast and advanced computers now being used all around the world, from laptops to desktops and computers at the workplace in every field that uses computers in any way, the computers of the SGC's shell company, Crystalex, are now the number one brand from computers in any way shape and form. Already the company has made hundreds of millions in only a few weeks and everyone from Apple or Macintosh who left for Crystalex are welcomed with open arms, due to the massive need for personal due to the massive amounts of orders, thus creating hundreds of jobs.

Another field that has had a massive growth spurt is medical. Due to the dozens of new medicines discovered via the Stargate, many diseases are being completely eradicated completely for good.

Dozens of construction projects have begun, most of them rewiring the power networks of the world to run off of the new super massive Naquada/Protoculture reactors that have been built five miles below the surface of the world to hide them from the public and any alien spies. The reactors will soon provide limitless power to the entire world, thus ending the energy crisis.

Also, all gasoline based cars have been recalled, with newer cars with the latest in technology available to Earth, like crystalline computers and brand new energy based power cells, allowing for a year's worth of usage before a recharge is required. The shell company, Excelsior, has made it free to trade in old cars for the brand new ones. The old cars are then melted down and used to create new cars or are sent to be made into metal for the new space ships.

These programs have had massive impacts on the world as a whole, creating a vast demand for these products that if Icarus and Nova base didn't have the production facilities, would not be able to be met.

Hayes and the other leaders of Homeworld Command have decided that Disclosure shall commence in two years. That should allow the dozens of newly formed shell companies time to prep the world for disclosure.

Also, a major shake down of the IOA was just finished two weeks ago. Hayes had had enough of those useless men and woman standing in the way of progress, so he and other leaders of the world dissolved the IOA and formed the Tau'ri Overview Division. The division is to monitor all Tau'ri activity, from the military to the civilian and try to make sure that the economies are working properly, reports are getting to the heads of government, etc.

The new men and women of the TOD are all handpicked by Hayes and his fellow world leaders, each one has to have had at least a decade of experience within their respective governments in places of great importance. This is to put the very best possible people to allow for smooth transitions of information and control between the ADF and Earth.

Speaking of the ADF, after the IOA was dissolved apparently they all threw a small party. Since then, the last few conversations between the ADF and the SGC have been going much better. Hayes thinks that relationships between the ADF and the Earth governments shall only increase now that the IOA is out of the way.

Looking at one of the reports from the TOD, Hayes can see that the Alexandria is now about halfway complete through her initial repairs and then she will leave the planet she has laid on for years and then head to Liberty for upgrades and more in-depth repairs. Once those are complete, a new crew and commander shall be selected for the second city ship found.

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson are both top contenders for the position of commander of Alexandria, although it looks like Carter is going to get the job. However, if they find a third city ship, Jackson is definitely get command of that one. If he doesn't get transferred to Atlantis or Alexandria first. The man has been sending as many transfer requests as he possibly can, trying so desperately to go and finally be on Atlantis. However, Homeworld Command has denied each and every single one of them, as the SGC needs Daniel here on Earth for right now. If the situation changes, then Daniel will be allowed to go, but for right now, the man is staying put here in the Milky Way galaxy.

More and more military personnel have been told of the Stargate and sent to Atlantis for training and eventual assignments. A fifth, six, seventh, eighth and ninth fleet has been ordered already, the personal for those warships have all been selected and already planned to be told of the Gate and then shipped off to their new assignments.

These five new fleets have all been planned to be completed by September of this year. With those new warships created and put to their new assignments, Hayes hopes that the war with the Wraith can be ended by sometime next year. Perhaps that is just him being too optimistic, but with the Asgard coming out of their time dilation field before that point and all the new warships being activated, there will be a much greater amount of friendly units in the Pegasus, allowing them to attack the Wraith with greater ferocity then before.

They have been planning these newest offensive actions ever since the second Siege of Atlantis ended. And soon, they will finally be able to push the Wraith back.

With the Wraith hopefully soon to be defeated, finally the Tau'ri should be free to take care of the threat that Ba'al represents. After that, they will then turn their attention towards the Lucian Alliance. Although the Lucian Alliance is not as big of a threat as the Wraith or Ba'al, they still have a significant fighting force that they can deploy and have vast amounts of resources the Tau'ri don't have.

"Hopefully someday, I won't have to worry about these kind of threats anymore. Maybe one day, I can look back to stars and not see an endless wave of enemies for us to fight against for a very way of life or our continued existence itself." Hayes thought bitterly as he turned his attention back to the reports on his desk.

"The job of the President is never complete." Hayes thought to himself as he got back to work, the thoughts about what is happening in the greater universe still running though his head.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 Hours. Location: Moon Base Granada. Area 51 Research Facility.**

Samantha Carter was excited. There was a host of new technologies that she could play around with and so little time to do so.

Currently, she are her research team where working on a upgraded version of the Cyclone armor. The current Cyclones have proven themselves invaluable assets, time and time again showing they are the armor of choice for the SGC and the ADF militries, however there is always room for improvement.

The prototype for the Second Generation of Cyclone armor are bigger and bulkier, a regular sized man in the armor stand now 9 feet tall while wearing the armor. The added layers of armor allow for much greater protection, and along with the enhancements made into the suit, full flexibility and mobility, even while in the suit is still allowed.

This is achieved by the system of micro thrusters, each designed after a Puddle Jumper's main engines and then placed all throughout the suit, allowing for quick and rapid movements thanks to the thrusters activating via thought. This also allows the suit to function in outer space as well, however it is to a limited degree.

There are six of the Ancient designed personal shield emitters that Rondey nearly killed himself with back during the early days of the first year of the Atlantis Program. These six emitters are located all throughout the suit, one on each of the elbows, one on each of the kneecaps, one in the middle of the chest and one in the middle of the back, allowing for maximum protection from any angle. With the upgrades given to the original design by the SGC, the shields of this Second Generational Cyclone are an astonishing three times as strong as the original Cyclones.

Improved servo motors and enhanced mental interface allowed for quicker reflex and reaction time, and it also allowed for improved physical abilities, such as lifting strength and running speed.

The hull is a first generational blend that includes technology that has been reverse engineered from the Kull Warrior armor. It is nowhere as good as those armors, but it does allow the Cyclone armor to absorb at least ten to twelve Staff blasts before the armor cannot absorb any more attacks and then the armor starts to fail as the blasts continue. The hull is a tougher, denser and more resilient blend that the Asgard helped them develop using Naquada/Trinium, Carbon and Robotech Alloys.

The newest generation of Miniaturized Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces allow for twice the available power generation as compared to previous versions of the Cyclone.

The armor also boasts improved sensors, having longer range and more sensitive sensors, allowing the armor to detect things much easier.

The armor also has the latest in Shadow Technology built right into the suit, allowing the armor to remain invisible from sensors itself for long periods of time, as well as a cloak developed from the Puddle Jumpers as a different stealth option. Heat sinks built into the suit allow the armor to remain cloaked in either stealth option for longer periods of time.

And now onto weapons. The suit has a plethora of ways to kill enemies, from the X-25 Magnum, a Hybrid of the Particle Magnum from the Travelers and the X-23 Magnum the ADF developed, the X-25 is faster, has longer reach, is more accurate, has more condensed and stronger blasts and has more ammo the the X-23 or the Particle Magnum.

The A-57 is also an upgraded version of the A-55, boasting longer reach, faster rate of fire, harder hitting energy blasts, more fire time without risk of overheating, and the A-57 is the first weapon the Tau'ri have made that has an alternate means of fire. The A-57 can alter it's fire mode so that instead of firing hundreds of energy blasts, instead it can launch massive spheres of energy that hit much harder. Firing these spheres however run the risk of causes the entire gun to explode if more then ten are shot in rapid succession, so there is that risk. Users of the weapon must take special care not to fire so many times in a row.

The P-93 likewise is also an upgraded form of the P-91, with higher rate of fire, longer range, harder hitting energy blasts, and also a secondary fire mode that can stun a single target or multiple at the same time, however the secondary fire draws more energy and places a large amount of heat build up inside the gun, running the risk of destruction.

The Z-78 Particle Repeaters are designed after the Plasma Repeaters taken from the Kull Warrior armor. These wrist mounted weapons fire only 200 Particle blasts per minute, however each blast can travel over 400 yards and are really powerful in exchange for fire rate. The Repeaters can also narrow their fire into lances that can shatter Death Gliders or be used as cutting tools if needed. They have a really low amount of heat build up, allowing them to be used for long periods of time before they cannot be used anymore.

The chest missile pods now can carry 24 Inferno missile, due to the pocket dimension tech that the SGC has finally been able to figure out and has started to use to allow for more supplies to be placed in the same area. It is still a work in progress, so only double the amount of missiles for now.

Also, the Prototype has two Asgard Beam Weapons mounted onto the back to replace the Particle cannon and the Rail Gun. With these two beam weapons, ammo count is no longer a problem, and the beam weapons have stronger attacking power, longer reach and recharge faster then the Particle cannons can, making them the obvious choice for a replacement Heavy Weapons system.

The final two weapons are the internal wrist mounted Plasma Edge Vibroswords. These swords are designed for close combat in mind, with the swords vibrating so quick that they can cut through almost any metal already, and with the plasma edge that just makes all the easier to cut through metal, armor and enemies.

So far the prototype has far exceeded all expectations in terms of performance. No one expected it to perform as well as it has. The design is all but guaranteed to be approved for mass production and thanks to Liberty's production facilities, the ADF and the SGC should have all members with their own Cyclone in only about seven weeks or so.

Carter is very proud of the armor, it has been a nice experience designing such a complex and amazing piece of technology. Zor, Lang and even Rodney took a look at the armor and each one of them gave her a thumbs up for the design.

Carter gave a soft smile as she thought about how much has changed since that first trip through the Stargate all those years ago. They went from not have a single spaceship at all to having a small fleet of some of the most advanced warships to ever grace the stars in less than a decade. Makes her wonder where they'll be in ten more years.

Carter just shook her head as she continued her work, the thoughts about the future running through her head.

* * *

 **Time: 1400 Hours. Location: Icarus Base.**

Colonel Matt Ravik walked along the corridors of Icarus Base, wondering why the military, if they have spaceships that can reach other galaxies, cannot seem to make a base that does not have the boring same shade of gunmetal gray everywhere.

Every Single ship and base he has been on in service for the SGC seems to be made of the same damn shade and it gets very boring quickly, however he will keep such complaints to himself.

Walking into the main chamber where rows upon rows of the Flowers of Life stood on their pedestals, the glorious looking plants happily soaking up nutrients.

Matt still couldn't believe that such innocent looking plants sparked several wars and were the secret to perhaps the greatest source of energy in the universe. However, numbers can't lie and the numbers do indeed say, that these plants are producing vast amounts of energy.

It was shocking and slightly humbling to thin about, such small plants being the source of the SGC and the ADF's ability to fight and protect their homes.

Baldor, an older Asgard walked out and said, "Colonel Matt, good day to you."

Matt smiled to Baldor and said, "Hello Baldor, I see the Flowers of Life are doing well."

"Indeed Colonel. There are no abnormalities within the Flowers and they are all producing the same amount of spores and pollen. Protoculture production is exactly where we expected it to be." Baldor answered Matt.

"That's good. What about the Production of the Ex-Monster Destroids?" Matt asked.

"The Ex-Monster Destroids are coming along right on schedule, with fifty already constructed and their crews being trained." Baldor answered as he handed Matt a holographic screen.

Matt took the screen and looked it over. Sure enough the Ex-Monster Destroids were being produced right on schedule.

The Ex-Monster Destroids were a experiment to see if miniaturized Synchro cannons can be used by Destroids and if they effective.

The first of the Ex-Monster Destroids was taken to an abandoned planet and once their, the Destroid fired her four Synchro cannons at a shielded Ha'tak class mothership.

The four blue fiery lances of raw, focused super-charged particles smashed into the shields with unbelievable force and tore through the golden shields with ease, punching clean through the Ha'tak class mothership and causing the entire thing to explode.

To be fair, the Ha'tak was already badly damaged and her shields were only at 40% charge when the experiment began, but even so, it was still slightly incredible to see a ground unit take down a Goa'uld mothership, especially since it was Anubis level upgraded vessel and those ships were notoriously hard to destroy.

After that, the Ex-Monster Destroids were quickly ordered into production and they are now being assigned to every outpost in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. Even if there are better alternatives as defenses go, it is still a good idea to have such monstrously powerful mecha to draw upon.

A Ex-Monster Destroid is virtually the same as a regular Monster Destroid, except for the fact is has slightly more powerful reactors and four Synchro cannons instead of the particle cannons as it's primary armament.

The four Synchro cannons give the Ex-Monster Destroid a much greater amount of firepower to bring to a fight, as each on of the beams are at least four times more powerful than a regular particle blast given by a Monster Destroid.

However, the Synchro cannons are so powerful that they drain all the power out of the Ex-Monster Destroids in only three shots, meaning afterwards they are sitting ducks. So, the pilots have to be very careful when engaging enemies using the main cannons.

The Ex-Monster Destroids however are definitely going to be a welcome addition to the growing list of armaments available to the Tau'ri.

"Alright. Anything else to report?" Matt asked.

"Nothing of importance. The production facilities are right in schedule, we are not behind and nothing of importance has happened recently." Baldor said.

"Understood. Thank you Baldor." Matt said as he left the area, feeling quite good knowing everything was working smoothly.

* * *

 **Time: 1600 hours. Location: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, AKA: Stargate Command.**

The ever familiar rumble of the Stargate was heard throughout the control room as the old Alterna device rumbled while the ring itself spun, the ancient gears wiring as the seven chevrons were locked in and activated, creating a water like explosions of energy rushing form from the arch of the gate, only to recede back in and then stabilize as a water looking portal.

From the Stargate came Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the new leader of SG-1, the main offworld exploration team. Alongside with him is Vala Van Droma, a thief who tried to steal important technology, but then was bribed to work for the SGC as a expert in the mindset of the Lucian Alliance. She has proven to be a invaluable asset, helping SG-1 launch numerous gorilla warfare tactics against the Lucian Alliance, such as destroying Ha'taks, sabotaging mining equipment, etc. She did have a bit of trouble working inside the struct rules of the SGC, however she has acclimated to the atmosphere and is generally a likeable person, if she doesn't steal your wallet that is. Old habits die hard and all that.

Alongside the two of them is a Tok'ra agent by the name of V'lek, a almost always angry woman with a large amount of anger issues. She is the teams berserker, if things go bad she just lets loose and attacks the problem with gratuitous amounts of violence and firepower, courtesy of her customized Heavy Duty Staff Cannon she pulled for a Death Glider and then upgraded herself to be more power and fire faster. Carter looked at the thing and called it, "A complete abomination to all that is good and holy within science." Carter said the cannon should have blown up and killed V'lek years ago, but for some reason the thing is still working and V'lek will not tell anyone how she managed to do so, much to Carter's irritation.

And also along with them is a Jaffa by the name of Sizack. He is a proud Jaffa warrior who unlike most of his people actually likes the Tau'ri and does not shy away from using their equipment or tactics, which earns him some scorn from his brothers, but he doesn't care. He loves the easy to use and versatile weapons the Tau'ri employ, but he personally wants to drive a Ascalon Destroid one day. He hasn't been allowed to yet, but someday soon hopefully. He is also a major weapons enthusiast and tries to take a sample of every new weapon type he comes across, which has landed him in trouble many times before.

Cameron has made a name for himself as the guy that can keep these people under control and not blow everything up, a slight miracle because each one of them was basically forced to join SG-1 as a way to "Promote cooperation among the members of the alliance" but in reality, no one wants to work with any of them. V'lek is a loose cannon that just blows up everything in sight and never asks questions, Vala gets herself into loads of trouble by trying to swindle everyone and everything she sees in anyway possible and Sizack is more likely to try and get the enemies weapons then actually shoot back at them. Mitchell has personally wondered what he has done to earn him this personal hell, but it has gotten better and he has gradually grown attached to his weird, dysfunctional family that he has built up.

Originally, Mitchell was assigned to led SG-1 after O'Neill became a general, however at that point Teal'c had become a leader of the free Jaffa Nation, Carter had become one of the head scientists at Area 51 and Jackson was really busy going to every single alien ruin found by the SGC. SG-1 had gone their sperpate ways and Mitchell was very sad to learn he wouldn't be working with the legendary people that had not only saved Earth, but all life on the Milky Way galaxy numerous times. However, that is when he met Vala. She had tried to steal Tau'ri technology and Mitchell managed to convince General Landry to transfer her under his control. Landry agreed and soon Mitchell and Vala were working together, sometimes as Vala was always trying to sneak off, only to get shocked by the wrist shocked Mitchell put on her.

The two then met V'lek when the two were captured heading to a diplomatic mission. She was near their cell, captured when she tried to blow up an entire building using a Naquadria bomb in an effort to kill the Lucian Alliance personal. Using his quick wits and good diplomacy skills, Mitchell got V'lek on their side and together the three got out of the cells and returned to the SGC, where the Tok'ra council assigned V'lek to Mitchell's team.

Sizack joined the team when they were on Dakara and he tried to take their weapons to study them. Mitchell asked Teal'c for Sizack to join the team, seeing the guy had a number of good skills that could be put to good use. Teal'c agreed, finally glad Sizack was out of his hair.

And that is how the new SG-1 team was born. Not the most convention means of putting together a team, but hey, they get the job done.

Mitchel is personally responsible for finding three Ancient Outposts here in the Milky Way galaxy, stumbling on them by accident all the the exact same way: he fell through a broken floor. Vala told Mitchell never to join her in a casino, because he has awful luck, with both Sizack and V'lak agreeing with Vala.

The facilities are broken down and only have a few working pieces of technology, but there have been a few cool new toys to play around with from the finds.

Mitchell feels pretty proud of those achievements, even if they did cause his pain at the time.

SG-1 left the Stargate and went down the ramp, the ever familiar silver plated metal ramp not being changed after the major renovations done by the SGC after the ADF gave them new technology.

However, the Stargate being 100 feet away from the control room is new, along with the opening hanger doors on either side of the massive area where Morgan tanks and other Destroids and come on out. Attacking the SGC via the Starate is a really bad idea, considering they have tanks, turrets and force fields they can use, as well as the four Cyclone fire teams station throughout the bay that holds the Stargate.

The team of four were then scanned for any diseases, listen devices or anything that would say they are not the real SG-1 and one it was confirmed they are not clones, alternate timeline doppelgangers or alien spies, they were let through to head to the control room and more specifically, the briefing room.

"I had a lot of fun on that planet." Vala said, a wide beaming smile on her face.

"Why? because they were nice people, had tasty food and good wine? Or because of the fact you managed to take three jewels without them finding out?" Mitchell asked, holding out his left hand to Vala, who reluctantly gave the three sapphires to Mitchell.

"Vala, you shouldn't take from people that let you eat their food." Mitchell said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Wll if they didn't want them to be taken, they shouldn't have left them so unguarded. I mean, it was almost too easy to steal the sapphires. There were no guards, barely any defenses. I simply walked up and put them into my pouch." Vala tried to defend herself.

Mitchell just shot her a tired look and said, "Just please don't do that again. I don't want to be banned from a planet. Again for the seventh time."

"Okay I will admit perhaps I shouldn't have tried to steal some of those things, but you have to admit, the Adraxians had it coming to them." Vala said as the team went into the locker room and had their armors taken off of them.

"I have to agree with Vala there. The Adraxians where assholes." Sizack said.

"See? Even Sizack agrees with me." Vala continued on as the team left the lockers and went to the briefing room.

"I am just saying, don't get all of us banned from a seventh planet alright. If you really want to make some money, I'll take you to a casino in Vegas." Mitchell said as they all sat down in their chairs.

"You can't. I got banned from all the casinos in the Vegas." Vala said.

"How did you get banned from VEGAS?!" Mitchell asked, slightly impressed.

"I kept winning, They thought I was cheating. Which I was, but they can't prove that." Vala said, a little miffed she had gotten banned. Vegas was her kind of town and now all she can do is go to the restaurants now, they're one of the few places she hasn't been banned from in Vegas.

Mitchell just put his head onto the table and let out a pitiful moan of pain. Some days he loves Vala and other days he wishes he had simply let Landry do away with her.

"Keep that moaning to yourself Colonel. You wanted her on your team, now deal with it." Landry said with a smile as he watched Mitchell suffer with a slight sadistic amount of joy.

"Please sir, can I trade her out?" Mitchell asked, ignoring the cry of shock from Vala.

"Nope. You wanted her, now your stuck with her. For good." Landry said, wishing he had a camera so he could replay the exact moment when all hope died from Mitchells eyes. It was so wonderful to see the Colonel who was so cheery in the morning finally succumb to pain and misery like the rest of humanity. Landry personally hates mornings and he hates morning people ever more, so watching Mitchell suffer gives Hank great amounts of joy.

"Yes sir." Mitchell said, already giving up any hope of getting rid of Vala. Maybe he could just accidentally leave her on a planet she stole from and let the locals take care of her.

"With that out of the way, give me the report on PX2-889." Landry said.

"Well sir, the locals are very nice and very friendly, the planet is very Earth like and has a large amount of Trinium on one of the smaller continents. Maybe we could negotiate for mining rights of the Trinium. A way to detect Lucian or Goa'uld warships would be something they probably wouldn't say no to." Mitchell said.

"Also, they have really bad security for their valuables." Vala said, hank and Mitchell shooting her dirty looks.

"Did you get banned from another planet?" Hank asked.

"No sir, thankfully not, but Vala did steal these." Mitchell said as he gave Hank the sapphires.

"I'll tell SG-7 to go and return these to their owner." Hank said as he put the sapphires onto the table near him.

"Thank you sir." Mitchell said.

"Is that all to report?" Hank asked.

"Other than they have some of the best meat I have ever tasted, no nothing else to report sir." Mitchell said.

"Always good to know the locals have good eats. Laright, SG-1, you are dismissed. You have the rest of the day off and Vala, no more stealing the airman's money. They have started to complain." Hank said, shooting her a look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sir." Vala said as she tried to act dumb.

Hank just shot her a darker look and said, "I mean it Vala."

Vala nodded and then Hank went back to his office.

Mitchell then got out of his chair and went towards the mess hall, really hungry and in the need for something to take care of the headache he was getting from Vala, who was now pestering him.

Sizack and V'lak both followed after them and soon the group of four was sitting down in the mess hall, all eating peacefully.

Even with his pounding headache from Vala, Mitchell couldn't help but smile as he thought about his team. They may not be the giants of legend like the original SG-1, but they were his team and he wouldn't trade them for anyone else, no matter how many headaches they give him nor however many times he asks for replacements.

They are a team, a family and they will stick together until the end.

* * *

 **Time: 1800 Hours. Location: Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Daniel Jackson's Workshop.**

The man who cracked the code to work the Stargate, the man who has been one of the most important and influential members of SG-1 snored loudly as the stress of staying up for the past three days has finally taken its toll on the man.

He was suddenly shaken awake by another, older man who said, "Wake up Danny boy!"

Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin at the rude awakening, but then calmed down when he saw the face of who woke him up.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked one of his best friends.

General Jack O'Neill, former leader of SG-1 and former leader of Stargate Command and now leader of Homeworld Security smiled at Daniel and said, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to come and see how much the place has changed. You are still the same. Staying up late hours studying ancient thingamajigs."

"I will have you know that this is one of the earliest written texts made by the Ancients after they came to the Milky Way Galaxy. It is easily over 35 million years old. It describes how the Milky Way was like before they seeded it with life." Daniel said as Jack let out a yawn.

"Yeah, that's really interesting Jackson. I didn't come here to talk about tablets, I came to talk with you. C'mon." O'Neill said as he dragged Daniel out of his workshop, the bispeckled man trying to tell Jack not to, but eventually just gave up.

Eventually the two went to the mess hall and where now sitting down and enjoying their food while talking about what has been happening since the two last saw each other.

"Alexandria is coming along nicely. Should be all done with her initial repairs and then she'll be sent to Liberty for full repairs." Jack said as Daniel nodded.

"You know who is going to command her?" Daniel asked.

"It is either going to be you or Carter, but I think it is safe to say by the way all the higher ups are talking, that Carter basically is guaranteed to be placed in command of Alexandria." Jack replied.

"Now, about my transfer to Atlantis?" Daniel asked, as Jack then sighed.

"Daniel, you are too important to be going all the way to another galaxy. However, due to the fact this program would most likely not exist at all without your aid, I have been talking to the other higher ups and we have all agreed that if a third city-ship is found you will be given command if it. Or, in two years if we don't find another city ship by that point, we'll approve of your transfer to Atlantis or Alexandria." Jack said to Daniel.

"Well, I would like to visit a city ship inside of two years, but if that is how long I have to wait before I can go there, then so be it. I have waited my whole life to go to the Lost City, I can wait two more years." Daniel said, slightly upset that he cannot go to Atlantis or Alexandria just yet.

"Sorry Danny boy, but I just can't get the other leaders of Homeworld Command to agree to your transfer any sooner. They know what you have done for the and that is why they want you to stay here on Earth. They feel better knowing that the guy who has been apart of saving the planet dozens of times is still here." Jack said.

"That's absurd, you and Carter are still here on Earth and you guys were there for many of those victories, why aren't they keeping you or Sam trapped here on Earth?" Daniel asked.

"Well, for one I am a general and can't really leave Earth anyways nowadays. As for Carter, they figure having one of our rightest scientists in command of a city ship is a better idea then keeping her in Area 51. Carter has done good work in Area 51, don; get me wrong. But can you imagine the miracles she can create if she has access to the knowledge of the Ancients? That is why they are allowing Carter to take control of Alexandria." O'Neill explained.

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." Daniel begrudgingly admitted.

"Hey don't worry Daniel. You'll get command of your own city ship soon enough or you'll be transferred to Atlantis soon. Just be patient. You now as they say: Good things come to those that wait." Jack said as he continued to eat his hamburger.

"That's rich coming from you Jack. That reminds me of all the time you got us into trouble with your headstrong attitude." Daniel countered.

"Oh really? How many times did you get us captured by the Goa'uld Daniel or how many times we had to save your butt?" Jack asked.

"About the same as the number of times we had to save you." Daniel said back.

"Touche." Jack admitted as the two fell into comfortable silence as they ate together, remembering all the adventures they shared with Teal'c and Carter when they were SG-1.

As the two friends talked to each other, important events beyond the solar system were taking place as the second eldest race of the Four Great Races prepared themselves to reveal themselves to the Tau'ri.

* * *

 **Time: 2100 hours. Location: Unknown Galaxy.**

A massive silver warship that had two wings on the side shaped like a U with a short 'neck' in the middle of the U came blazing out of Hyperspace and flew over a large world that had thick forests, green plains and large oceans. It was a garden world in every sense of the phrase.

In a certain section of the warship, there was nine beings cloaked in silver robes that covered every part of their body, leaving only a tiny hole for the faces.

"So, the children of Earth have finally risen to claim their birthright." A slightly feminine voice said as the figure turned towards 'her' companions.

"Indeed Sister. They have risen greatly in a short amount of time. It is slightly troubling that they have risen so fast, but that is partially thanks to the Asgard who gave them advanced technology as thanks for defeating the Replicators." A slightly masculine voice said as the shirt figure turned towards the taller first one.

"The Tau'ri earned their technology, having faced challenges before they were ready to face them and yet they achieved victory time and time again. They are indeed the children of the Alterrans." A third voice said, a slightly deeper masculine voice coming from the figure.

"But how shall we reveal ourselves? What would be the best way to show the Tau'ri who we are?" The fourth figure said, a slightly higher feminine voice coming from the robes.

"Perhaps we should reveal ourselves to the Asgard first. Thor himself is leading some of the most advanced Asgardian vessels near the middle of Avalon. We could easily go and show Thor we have returned and he can bring the Tau'ri to us. They trust him and will follow him should he ask." The fifth figure said as he waved his hand and a holographic screen appeared in front of the group.

"That is a brilliant idea brother. Thor can easily bring the Tau'ri to us. I believe this to be the best course of action we can take. What of the Nox? Shall we reveal our return to them as well?" The six figure asked in a slightly older, lower masculine voice, implying this to be an older male of the species.

"I think we should reveal ourselves to the Nox as well. They have been some of our best allies we have ever had and showing them that we have returned will probably be in our best interests if we wish to reforge our old alliances." A seventh voice said, the speaker a younger female from the sound of it.

"What do you think brother? You have the deciding voice?" The eighth figure asked the ninth, the elder female voice clearly heard through the robes.

The ninth was silent for a few moments before he spoke in a elderly tone, "We shall reveal ourselves to the Nox and to the Asgard first, and then ask them to bing the Tau'ri to us. This way we do not have to risk a battle with the Tau'ri by simply flying over their planet and taking their leaders. Allow their leaders to come to us. Activate the Grendel, tell her to prepare for flight. We shall use a vessel the Asgard and the Nox would never mistake for anyone else."

The other members of the group nodded and sent a signal to the planet below.

A few minutes later, a much smaller version of the vessel they were currently on came into view, the shape and design of the vessel having been seen before by the Tau'ri, during a certain trip in the Prometheus when her Hyperdrive was destroyed and she had to use an Alkesh's Hyperdrive.

The nine suddenly disappeared in a flash of light similar, yet different to Asgard Transport Beams.

The smaller vessel, know known as the Grendel, flew away from planet and the larger vessel and then activated her Hyperdrive and disappeared as she flew into Hyperspace.

The Furlings have returned.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**

 **Not much, just showing a chapter mainly focused on Earth and the SGC.**

 **Also we finally got see Cameron and the new SG-1. A few familiar faces with a few new ones, but still the same old crap that SG-1 finds itself into.**

 **New Cyclone armor, new Monster Destroid, and the Furlings are beginning to act to show the universe the second eldest of the Four Great races have returned after millenia.**

 **Also, five new fleets have been ordered and will be done by the time Season 3 ends.**

 **Also, since the links to the Achilles and the Olympus ships aren't working, go to google and type in "Stargate U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln Tauri Flagship" and "Stargate Leviathan and the two inspirations should appear. For the Achilles, it is the first image to the left, the black, sleek warship that if you click the link, will take you to "Stargate: Apocalypse Wiki."**

 **For the Olympus class, google Stargate Leviathan and then look for the image of the white warship that leads you to "Galactic Stargate Authority." That is the Olympus, except the Olympus is sleeker, a bit wider, and has a black hull.**

 **And that is it, so until next time, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a Review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	21. Chapter 21: Painful Changes

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter in my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Painful Changes.**

 **Date: February 20, 2007. Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Lantea.**

Fran, leader of the Second-Generation of Replicators, was troubled as she tried to think of the words to try and convey her meaning to Dr. Weir.

She and her people had been created as a workforce by the Ancients, but since the ADF had awakened them, the ADF treated them like people. They were asked for their opinions, they were given free choice, allowed days off so they could go and explore the world, they were shown hobbies and recreational activities, etc.

She and her people, because they were treated like people, have evolved beyond that they were originally created to become. Fran and the other Second-Gen replicators feel emotion, they feel needs, desires, they have dreams, wants and everything else a regular human has. The only thing they don't have, is the ability to create something of their own. Everything they have built has been of some else's design.

She and the other Replicators have recently been wanting to create something of their own, something that they dreamed of and forced into existence by their own two hands, something never before seen in the universe.

However, the ADF, despite giving the Second-Gen Replicators rights, were a little hesitant to allow them to build whatever they wanted free without supervision. The nightmare that was the Milky Way variety of the Replicators giving them plenty of reason to be hesitant in giving them complete 100% freedom.

However, Fran is hoping that due to the efforts of herself and her people, that maybe Weir might allow them a planet in which they can truly explore who they are. They will still be with the ADF and help them in all their construction projects, but they are now wishing for the ability to become something greater than what the Ancients intended for them to be.

Fran heistated to knock on Weir door, but eventually gathered the courage to do so and Weir said, "Come in."

Fran entered into the clear command room and Weir said, "Fran, good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

Fran hesitated and said, "Dr. Weir, me and my people have been growing a little...chaffed so to speak."

Weir raised an eyebrow and said, "How so?"

"We are aware of the horrors you faced because of the Milky Way Replicators. We understand why you have been a little restrictive in our ability to operate, but we now wish for the right to act and build as we see fit. We wish for a planet all of our own, a place where we can become something more than what our creators intended for us to become. We were built to be slaves, but you have treated us like people. Now we wish to spread our wings so to speak." Fran explained to Weir.

Weir was silent for a few minutes and then said, "Well I was intending for this to be a surprise, but I guess I can tell you know."

Weir then activated a holographic screen, showing a small solar system only about ten light years away from Lantea, with three of the 12 planets in the solar system being capable of holding life.

"This solar system holds no Stargate, but it does have many asteroids, and resources, primarily, there is a large amount of neutronium on the planet. I have already talked to Sheppard and Gloval about this and we have decided that for your long years of service to the ADF, that all Replicators, including those currently in the Milky Way since they fall under ADF perview, shall be allowed to go to this planet and do whatever you wish to do. Time and time again, you and your people have proven yourselves a competent and trustworthy people and so we shall give you and your people a reward for all your years of service. Also, in three days time, all the Anti-Replicator bombs implanted into the Second Generation of Replicators shall be deactivated and you shall be free to choose your path. If you wish to continue your service with the ADF or rather go to these new planets and see what can all become, we shall allow it. Your future is yours to choose." Weir said as the world's twirled around in the palm of her hand.

Fran was stunned beyond belief. She had hoped that Weir would allow them a place where they could begin building their civilization, but she never imagined that the ADF would give them an entire solar system to themselves for them to use in anyway they saw fit.

After a few minutes Fran said, "I..I don't know what to say. This...this is so much. Me and my people, we never expected you to give us so much."

"Those were things that never should have been withheld from you and for that, I apologize. I was paranoid about you and the other Second Generation Replicators due to our experience with the Humanoid Replicators the Asgard faced. However, I was forcing my past experiences against something that was only a little like yourself without giving you a chance to prove yourselves. I am sorry and I hope you forgive me." Weir said as Fran hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you Weir. I understand why you did the things that you did. You were simply trying to keep Atlantis safe. You were trying to protect your home and your family. That is something I can relate to." Fran said to Weir.

Weir hugged Fran back and said, "So, what will you do now Fran?"

"I do not know. I will definitely tell my people of this and then see what they wish to do. I know for myself I wish to continue my service with the ADF even though the Second Generation of Replicators will have a place to call our own." Fran said to Weir.

"That is good to hear. You have become one of my best friends and it would be very lonely here without you." Weir replied.

Fran then turned to leave, but before she did she said, "Thank you Dr. Weir. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Weir nodded and said, "No need to thank me. You and your people earned this."

Fran smiled and then walked away, excited beyond words. She doesn't know what the future holds for herself and her people, but she what she does know is this: the future is limitless and it is very bright for herself and her people.

Weir gave off a soft smile as she watched Fran walk away, it had given her a true sense of joy to see Fran so happy after hearing about the solar system specifically set aside for the Replicators. Weir, Gloval and Sheppard have been planning this for several months now. She and the other ADF leaders had asked Heimdall to create missiles with terraforming capabilities to be sent to the solar system, which had originally been devoid of any habitable planets, as well as Time Dilation devices that would accelerate the terraforming efforts to the point they were currently at in only three months time.

The experiment is a complete success and other uninhabitable worlds have been turned into resource rich planets that new Alpha type bases can be built on soon.

More resources are needed the nine fleets of the Tau'ri are going to be updated soon.

After thinking a bit, the leaders of the SGC and the ADF came together and decided upon a universal fleet count and set up that all present and future Tau'ri fleets must abide by.

A Tau'ri fleet shall be composed of:

One Super Dimensional Fortress class warships, Two Olympus Class Supercarriers, Two Aurora Borealis Class Dreadnoughts, Four Shimakaze Class Destroyers, Eight Daedalus Class Battlecruisers, and sixteen Plato Class Frigates, so each of the these new Tau'ri fleets will have 33 warships in them and when all nine of the fleet are done being built the Tau'ri shall have a grand total of 297 warships. Not anywhere near as many warships as say the Jaffa, the Tok'ra, the Lucian Alliance, Ba'al, or the Wraith, but with that many warships available for use, they can finally start taking action against the Wraith. Even with all these new additions to the fleet, projections show the ninth fleet should be completed by September of 2007. Another policy added into the Tau'ri doctuin is that SDF level warships or supercarriers are to be built with Protoculture Matrices added in, this will make it so that there shall always be at least one Protoculture Matrix available for usage by the Tau'ri in the event that all the others are somehow destroyed and it will also allow Tau'ri fleets to operate for long periods of time with having to return to port for refueling operations.

The only Olympus class warship, the Yorktown, has already shown that the design is solid, rugged, reliable and useful and so there shall always be at least two in every single fleet.

The current three fleets of the Tau'ri shall have their fleets expanded to include the number of warships needed to be considered a Tau'ri fleet and as the new fleets come online, they shall be built to these numbers as well.

Already the SDF-2 Infinity and the SDF-3 Pioneer have begun their construction sequence, their framework having just been started. The Infinity will command the second fleet and the Pioneer will command the third fleet.

Building the individual fleets only takes a week or so, since Liberty can construct all the warships at the same time, it is simply getting the personal to man those warships that is the main issue. However, with the inclusion of the Travelers, the SGC and the ADF can field nine complete Tau'ri battle groups at the same time, anymore fleets and more personal will be required.

Weir then thought of the Lanteans and a soft smile started to cross her face.

In recent weeks, the Lanteans have started to change their behavior.

It all started when Lamenta was bad talking the ADF and Heimdall overheard her. He then walked in and with all the strength in his body, slapped her so hard people across the hall could hear it. Apparently one of the ADF members had their Infiltrator out and managed to record the incident and now everyone in the ADF has seen the footage.

Heimdall's already stellar reputation amongst the ADF members has skyrocketed since then.

After slapping Lamenta, Heimdall then spent the next five minutes ripping Lamenta a new one. Weir has never heard an Asgard yell or shout at someone and she never wishes to be on the receiving end when they do, because for a soft spoken and kind race like the Asgard, when they snap it is one of the most terrifying things to bear witness to. Ronon himself said, "I am never pissing off a Asgard. They scare them."

After her humiliating beat down by Heimdall, Lamenta has kept her bad talk to herself and for that, moral has slightly improved amongst the ADF members. But that is not the only thing that has changed.

Even before Lamenta was knocked down by seven pegs, a number of the Lanteans had begun interacting with the ADF in a more positive manner, inquiring about previous battles, scientific achievements and other such things and actually, the Lanteans were slowly starting to lose their arrogance when they began to learn about all that the Tau'ri have been through and that they have accomplished.

By no means does this mean that the Lanteans are all of a sudden the best friends of the Tau'ri, plenty of the 500 are still arrogant jackasses, however a number of them have changed to be more accepting of the ADF and who they are. Relations between the two groups have definitely improved ever since that incident.

Also, a great thing that has happened is that the Alexandria is only a month away from being capable of leaving her resting place and head to Liberty for repairs. That little fact has definitely improved moral among the ADF, as now they will have another city ship to which to use.

Once Alexandria goes to Space Station Liberty, she shall receive a massive amount of upgrades.

The size of Alexandria shall be increased, going from 4 kilometers across to 19 kilometers in size, making her the largest spaceship in the ADF arsenal. She shall also receive the latest Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces, the nine large reactors being capable of producing over 1 3/4's of a ZPM's energy output now, thus meaning she doesn't have t worry about her energy reserves running out, however 18 backup generators are being added, as well as a back up ZPM in case the reactors go off line, or the Protoculture energy cells are destroyed. However, with her new Protoculture Matrix on one of the lower levels, Alexandria should have no problems in supplying Protoculture to the Reactors.

Her hull is being rebuilt entirely, having a much tougher blend that will also allow the city ship to utilize Shadow Technology as well as a Puddle Jumpers cloak with no issues. Asgard Transport Beams and Tractor Beams are being added as well, increasing the cities versatility.

Now onto weapons. Alexandria shall have four Improved Drone Launchers per each pier, allowing the city access to 24 different Drone Launchers, each with their own magazine of 3,000 Drones, in total allowing Alexandria to launch 72,000 Drones in total. The city also has 36 Asgard Beams built into the frame, allowing for 36 of the highly dangerous and powerful beam weapons to be used at any one time, while a single Synchro Cannon has been built into each pier as well for 6 Synchro cannons, while well over 1,000 30mm Anti-Aircraft batteries have been placed all over the city as well as dozens of torpedo tubes and hundreds Stargazer missile pods.

All in all, Alexandria is going to be the most heavily armed and powerful facility in ADF or SGC control. And once Alexandria is done with her upgrades, Atlantis will be getting the exact same upgrades done to her as well. The ADF have done a tremendous job in repair the damage done by 10,000 years of inactivity and before that the years of abuse done by the Siege, however there are still parts of Atlantis that need to be repaired and Liberty is the only place that can do so.

Once Alexandria is free of the planet, it shall take Liberty two months of non-stop work to get her completely repaired. Consider she can rebuild the Macross in only ten days and yet it shall take two months to repair and upgrade Alexandria just shows the difference in the amount of work needed to get Alexandria to her envisions future state.

Also, a decision has been made on how shall command Alexandria and it was a surprise to everyone in the SGC and ADF.

Daniel Jackson has been selected to lead the Alexandria while Samantha Carter is going to be his chief scientist.

Apparently, someone in High Command stopped and said, "Hey, Samantha Carter is one of the smartest humans in the known universe. Why are we having her take a desk job when we can be having her continue to make miracles for humanities future? Daniel Jackson is a better choice to be leader since he actually LIKES doing boring paperwork for hours on end."

High Command liked the idea and so to Daniel's great surprise, he was told he is going to be taking control of Alexandria once she has completed her upgrades. He was very shocked, but also very happy.

Sam on the other hand was kind of glad she isn't going to have to be doing stacks of paperwork that shall slowly drive her insane and instead is going to be able to play around with the some of the most advanced technology known to the Tau'ri as much as she likes, doing whatever she wants and being able to build whatever she wants.

Jackson is also a better candidate for leadership of Alexandria in the way that he has more experience being a diplomate then Sam does. Make no mistake, Sam is a good diplomat when she needs to be, however she is more a scientist and a soldier then a leader and a diplomat. Jackson on the other hand just has an innate ability to understand and reason with people then Sam does, making him a better choice for leadership then Sam.

High Command wanted a military person to take control of Alexandria that way they could use her against Ba'al and Lucian Alliance, however cooler heads prevailed and so Daniel is getting the job.

Weir smiled as she thought about how happy Daniel must be, now able to go and explore a City ship finally. Everyone knows of the dozens of transfer requests he sent so he could come to Atlantis and Weir would have accepted him in a heartbeat, but Earth needed him more, so he has stayed in the Milky Way.

Daniel is famous, even the Satedans, Travelers, and Athosians have heard about the legendary Daniel Jackson, the humble argeolist who managed to crack the code on the Stargate and helped save the Earth numerous times. The Satedans especially like hearing about his tales. Daniel is basically the Satedan equivalent to Luke Skywalker.

Both are nobodies who fate calls upon to become something greater and along the way, became legends. Daniel has saved Earth numerous times and laid down his life itself to save Earth and even Ascended, twice. Most beings never Ascend once and yet Daniel did it twice and both times gave up ultimate power for his friends. To the Satedans, whose culture values loyalty, friendship and honor much like the jaffa, Daniel is a great example of how a man is supposed to be and act. He isn't perfect, but that makes him all the more relatable to the Satedans, especially the younger children who think of him as a hero.

Weir gave a smile as she thought about how Jackson would react to knowing he has such a massive fan base here in Pegasus.

Another piece of great news is that the Trust has been completely annihilated. Thanks to a little Asgard technology that allows people to see memories, the SGC managed to capture a few members of the Trust two weeks back and then used the technology to learn all about the Trust. Within 24 hours, Black Op members from various different governments that know about the Stargate went in and captured or killed all the members of the Trust and their leadership, while also learning the names and locations of every single Trust member on Earth. Any members of the Trust who managed to escape the initial capture has now been captured or terminated. As of right now, the Trust has been burnt to the ground.

Also, the NID has been completely rebuilt from the ground up into the Internal Defensive Organisation. The IDO's job is to protect the leaders of the world from being compromised due to alien or human means. They are to be the silent watch dogs keeping Earth safe from the shadows while the SGC and the Tau'ri fleet face the more visible threats.

Knowing that Earth is much safer now thanks to the NID and the Trust being gone, along with Senator Kinsey and the Committee, the SGC and the ADF have breathed a sigh of relief as they turn their attention to larger and more immediate threats, like Ba'al, the Lucian Alliance or the Wraith.

Weir sighed as she turned her attention back to her papers, unknowing what was about to occur.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 Hours. Location: Minor Trading Planet.**

Sheppard stifled a yawn as Tayla was currently negotiating with a local here on some unnamed minor trading planet.

It was borning, they had been at this for the better part of five hours and they were no closer in getting the information they wanted.

Apparently, one of their contacts had found some information about Genii movements and so AR-1 has come to the planet to make contact with their informant, but he is three hours late and none of the locals are willing to tell them anything.

It all smells like a trap to Sheppard, which is why he is getting a little twitchy. Really wishing he had his Cyclone armor right now.

One of the conditions their contact said as no Cyclone armor allows or he'll split, so AR-1 is now only in their Atlantis Expedition uniforms, the black Kevlar vests offering a little protection, but nothing even remoting close to the amount of protection offered by a transforming armor of the ADF.

It leaves the team extremely vulnerable and that is something Sheppard does not like, but they need the information and so in AR-1 went in and Sheppard is really starting to regret agreeing to the terms. If they are attacked now, the lack of heavy firepower and defensive options will really limit their ability to fight, considering there is also a large amount of civilians nearby and any gunfight that breaks out will most likely result in high civilian casualties, another reason Sheppard really doesn't want to get into a gun fight here.

For a while now, Sheppard has been getting a bad feeling in his gut and over the course of his military career, of there is one thing he has learned, it is trust your gut.

Just then, a clicking noise was heard outside of the room and a small circular device suddenly came through the door.

It rolled into the room and before anyone had a chance to react, it sent out a wave that knocked everyone out.

Before Sheppard fell unconscious, he saw the military grade boots and heard a familiar voice say, "I told you that you did not want to make an enemy of the Genii."

With that, Sheppard saw darkness.

* * *

 **Time: 1600 Hours. Location: Lantea**

Weir was absolutely nervous. Sheppard and AR-1 have missed three check ins and so far, not a work from any of them.

Weir was about to order AR-15 and AR-16 to the mining facility, as well as order any available ADF vessels in the area to go check out the situation when the Stargate vegan to dial.

"Unscheduled offworld activation! Activating iris!" Chuck shouted as the wormhole was established and a clear shimming shields was raised above the Stargate.

"Ma'am, we are getting a transmission" Another gate technician said.

"Put it on!" Weir said as one of the video monitors activated as a unknown man appeared.

"My name is Ladon. I am of the Genii and I have information regarding what has happened to your team. Please let me pass through the ring of the Ancestors. The lives of your men depend on it." Ladon pleaded with Weir.

Weir was silent for a few moments before she said, "Very well Ladon. You can come on through, but be warned, should you attempt anything that can compromise the safety of this base, your life is forfeit."

"I understand." Ladon said as the transmission was cut.

"Lower the iris." Weir said as she walked down the steps towards the gate.

Ladon came through the gate with his hands behind his head and was immediately restrained by two ADF guards. He was then scanned for anything like weapons, transmitters, etc.

"Ma'am. We have scanned him. He has no weapons, transmitters or explosives. All he has is this." One of the guards said as they finished scanning him and took a data drive from Ladon.

"Thank Sargent." Weir said as she approached Ladon and took the data drive from the Sargent.

"Dr. Weir." Ladon said.

"Alright Ladon, follow me." Weir said as she lead the way into the conference room of Atlantis.

Ladon sat down as Weir sat down as well near him and the two guards stood watch.

"Dr. Weir, I have come to you in desperate need of aid. Cowen is a madman. In his desperate search for a way to take Atlantis, he has gone isname through power. He has ordered the raiding of numerous defenceless worlds, stolen thousands of pieces of Ancient technology and now he has kidnapped your people to put the final touches on his plan to take control of Atlantis. Cowen must be stopped before he destroys my people." Ladon said.

"Wait stop. How many worlds has Cowen assaulted?" Weir asked.

"I have lost count, but I believe somewhere in the fifty range." Ladon answered.

"Cowen has attacked fifty worlds and this is the first we have heard about it?" Weir asked.

"Cowen is smart. He has threatened to detonate the nuclear bombs we have placed near the ring of the Ancestors. We now that if we causes the material in the rings to go critical, it will wipe out worlds. Thus, the worlds say nothing in fear of what Cowen will do." Ladon answered.

"He has taken those worlds hostage?" Weir asked, fury growing in her gut.

"Essentially, yes. As I have told you, Cowen will bring my people to ruin and death. We cannot hope to defeat you and to try is to invite death. I do not wish this. All I wish for, is for the safety of my people. I can give you the exact location of where Cowen is keeping your men, along with the locations of the worlds we stored our stolen Ancient technology, along with an Ancient warship we found on an ice planet. All in exchange for removing Cowen indefinitely from Genii leadership and sparing my people your wrath." Ladon said, laying down what he wanted.

Weir was silent for a few moments and said, "Fine Ladon, you have a deal. But if you betray me, and if this data is anything but what you have promised me, there will be hell to pay."

"I understand perfectly. I promise you, the data is 100% accurate. I can help you figure out a plan to attack the facility, but we have to move quickly, or else your men will die." Ladon said.

"Very well. Show us what you brought us." Weir said as she then activated her Infiltrator, the small wires connecting to the data drive and downloading the information.

The process took seconds and the small amount of data was now on display.

A large hologram appeared of a large bunker on a planet far at the Southern edge of the Pegasus galaxy.

"That facility is the last example of Genii technology when we were still a large empire before the Wraith attacked us following the end of the Ancestor-Wraith war. The facility has the most advanced sensors and defensive equipment available to the Genii. The reason we do not use the facility at all nowadays is because the reactors of the facility have a tendency to overheat and then vent their excess heat into the facility itself, killing everyone who is still inside. The facility needs to vent every 6 hours and Cowen took your men three hours ago, leaving us with three hours to get your men out. The planet has a Stargate, but our ancestors managed to install a defensive measure that no wormholes, except from our homeworld can connect, so you will have to use your warships that I have heard you have." Ladon started explaining.

"There is a grand total of over 150 defensive anti-aircraft batteries powered by 12 Fusion Reactors that are over 25 times more powerful than our reactors back on our home planet. The anti-aircraft batteries fire four hundred energy blasts per minutes, allowing them to easily shoot down any incoming aircraft. Also, Cowen has no less than 240 men on the planet, each one ready to die protecting the facility from you and your people." Ladon continued on.

"The sensors are also very powerful, capable of detecting any vessel within a vast distance of the facility." Ladon also added on, showing the distance of which the sensor could detect, which is only a single light year.

"Hm. Very well defended. Any energy shields?" Weir asked.

"No, if the facility did have energy shielding at one point, it has since been lost to us." Ladon replied.

"Alright. Where is the nearest ADF vessel?" Weir asked, pulling up a map of Pegasus with all ADF vessel highlighted.

"Damn, none of our vessels can reach the facility in time." Weir said, feeling very powerless right now.

Then, she remembered that a certain piece of technology that has taken almost two years to perfect was finally ready for use.

"Call Rick Hunter and Roy Fokker, have them get here right now!" Weir shouted.

One of the guards saluted and quickly radioed the two mentioned men to be in this room, now.

A minute later, the two men came in and saluted Weir.

"Roy Fokker, Rick Hunter, I have a very important mission for you to to take." Weir said.

"Right now, AR-1 is being held captive by Genii forces on this planet. None of our vessels can get to the planet before the reactor expels is excess heat and kills everyone inside. The only things that can reach the planet now, are your two new pieces of armor." Weir said.

Rick and Roy both nodded and Rick said, "We shall take the mission Dr. Weir."

"Good. Now hurry and get your birds flying, there is no time to waste." Weir said.

Both Rick and Roy quickly saluted and then ran out of the meeting room and headed to subsection 3 of the Pier Three, were their just finished birds awaited them.

The fate of AR-1 now rests in the hands of Rick Hunter and Roy Fokker.

* * *

 **Time: 1830 hours. Location: Unknown.**

Sheppard groaned as he came to consciousness, a major headache running inside his head.

The first thing he felt was the thick ropes around his chest, preventing him from leaving the chair he is strapped onto.

Also, he is an old bunker, very old. It wasn't Ancient in design, nor is it Traveler as well.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the chamber opened and a familiar looking face walked in, along with an unknown face.

"Cowen. How are you?" Sheppard asked as the leader of the Genii walked near him.

"I am doing well Major Sheppard. Especially now that I have you and your team in my custody. I am curious as to where Lt. Aiden is currently, but he is of little consequence in the grand scheme of things. You and Dr. McKay are all I need to exact my vengeance against the Atlantis Expedition." Cowen said.

"Hm. Nice. Who's the new guy?" Sheppard asked.

"I am Acastus Kolya, Cowen's Second in Command. I have heard a lot about you, Major Sheppard." Koyla said back to Sheppard.

"So, what now Cowen? You know the minute you broadcast me and my team's capture to Weir, she is going to send a warship to come rescue us and then blow you to kingdom come." Sheppard asked.

"Oh, we need you for something so much more important than simply using you as a bargaining chip Major Sheppard. Take him with us." Cowen ordered as two Genii untied Sheppard and roughly dragged him behind Cowen and Kolya.

They took him to a large room where a massive machine that was clearly Alterran in origin. There was a large table with straps on it in front of the device while a large panel was at the top of the device with a circular dish in the middle, while a control panel was underneath the panel.

Rodney was near the control panel, looking very cross and angry, but he wisely chose not to try and break free. Ronon and Teyla were not in the room, but considering the amount of Genii soldiers who were carrying fresh wounds said Ronon was awake and not happy.

"I have to commend your men Sheppard. When your two other members woke up, they managed to free themselves and defeat a number of y men until they were knocked unconscious by Wraith Stunners. Very impressive." Cowen said as Sheppard was taken to the table and had the straps fastened on his arms and legs.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Sheppard said while the straps finished being tightened onto his limbs. "So, what are you going to do Cowen?"

"You see, after our failed mission against the Wraith, I knew I could not take Atlantis with my forces as they are right now. And after all the things Atlantis has done since then has only reinforced my knowledge of that fact. So, I searched for alternative ways to take over Atlantis. I had my forces raid any planets for any left over technology of the Ancestors and with a large amount of luck, we have found thousands of pieces of Ancestor technology. We even found an Ancient Warship on an ice planet. Unfortunately, we lack the gene necessary to use this technology so it should be a wasted effort. However, we then found this device and a few records of the Ancestors talking about it. It took almost two years to decode the writing, but we persevered and eventually managed to find out what the device does. It apparently is apart of the Ancestors efforts to reach Ascension by vastly accelerating their evolution. However, the device caused those that used it to die due to something called their genetic code to fall apart." Cowen began to explain to Sheppard, who was starting to become more worried.

"However, the device has a setting of how much DNA is altered, allowing for augmentations to be given within seconds. We shall have the device set for 30% likeness to Ancestor DNA, as well as vastly increasing bone density, muscle strength and other various attributes. You are going to be our test subject. If you live, we shall continue to do the same until all Genii are the same. If you die, we can still use Dr. McKay and alter the settings until we get one that works. Either way, the Genii will have their revenge against Atlantis. For, no matter how advanced you and your people have become in the two years since we last saw each other, even Atlantis cannot hope to stand against the Genii if we have the powers of the Ancestors and the numbers of the Genii combined together. Thank you for our service in helping the Genii claim their rightful place as the masters of this galaxy. Do it." Cowen ordered as the two men holding Rodney forced him to place his hands onto the console, activating the device.

Ancient symbols flashed across the screen and as they did, the Genii soldier manipulate the controls and selected a certain strain of symbols that matched a list of symbols that were on a piece of paper near the device until they finished with 250 different symbols selected in the same order.

Giant bolts of blue energy coiled around in the main dish at the top of the machine which then lashed out at Sheppard, twirling around his form, causing the man to scream in agony as the energy burrowed into his body.

Seconds passed as the screaming only got worse until at last, the energy died down and Sheppard was capable of being seen once more, however he was completely different then how he was before.

Before this event Sheppard was an average joe in terms of size and build, however now his is a giant at 6 feet and 9 inches tall, with extremely dense and powerful looking muscles all over his body. Even his eyes have changed, for as he opened them they are now longer their original brown color, but now a dazzling shade of electric blue.

Everyone looked at Sheppard in shock and Cowen then said, "Trade Sheppard out for Dr. McKay right away and change the machine so that it alters his mind more than his body! I wish to see if we can gain better results that way!"

Sheppard was lifted from the table, unable to form a coherent thought from the pain as McKay was strapped down while he was struggling to try and get away until he was stunned by one of the guards.

Sheppard's hands were forced into the control console and as the Ancient symbols flashed across the screen once more, a different sequence of symbols was selected until once again 250 symbols were selected and once they were finished, the device once again activated and sent a bolt of energy into McKay, who began to scream as well.

Just like before, the energy swirled around McKay for a few moments until the energy was absorbed into his body and then transformation was finished.

McKay is now 5 foot 10 inches tall, much smaller than Sheppard and he has lost a lot of fat around is body which has replaced with muscle, not the extent of Sheppard, but much greater then before this event took place. His eyes were also electric blue as well.

"Quick, get Teyla Emmagan and Sheppard's other team member and bring them here now! Reset the device back to its original setting and prepare to activate twice more!" Cowen ordered as four guards quickly left the room and headed to retrieve Ronon and Teyla.

A few minutes later and a stunned Ronon and Teyla were dragged into the room as McKay was taken from the table and Ronon was placed onto the table.

Just like before, the device activated and sent a bolt of energy into Ronon, who didn't scream out since he was unconscious due to Stunner, but he did grimace, even while unconscious as his body was forbily altered.

Just like with mcKay and Sheppard before him, Ronon's body was covered in twirling blue energy for a few seconds before it was absorbed into his body, showing just what changes had been made to him.

Ronon is now 7 foot 4 inches, taller, and more muscular than even Sheppard, but his eyes remained closed so their new color remains unknown.

The large man was taken off of the table and Teyla was strapped in and once more, the device was activated.

The blue glowing bolt of energy swirlied around the unconscious form of Teyla for a few moments until the energy was absorbed into Teyla, but something strange happened. A few strands of the energy were not absorbed into Teyl and instead just flew off into the ground where they dissipated.

Teyla was now 5 foot 11 inches tall, much more muscular and like Ronon, her eyes are unable to be seen because she is unconscious.

"What happened?" Cowen demanded as the guards forcing Sheppard to use the machine brought up a subroutine that showed what happened.

"Apparently, the woman has a bit of Wraith DNA already in her and so when we tried to introduce Ancestor DNA, the two conflicted and parts of the Ancestor DNA were redirected away. She has all the physical augmentations and has the Ancient gene now, but her ability to control Ancient technology is extremely weak, much weaker than Sheppard, Dr. McKay or the other man." One of the guards explained to Cowen.

"It is of little consequence. We now have the ability to activate and alter the programming of the device. We shall first get all the men on this facility augmented and then we shall begin our work on the rest of our forces." Cowen said.

Cowen then said, "Get them through the ring of the Ancestors. We shall now evacuate the facility and return home. Once the facility is through purging it's excess heat, we shall return and use AR-1 to begin the Augmentation process."

Just as Cowen finished talking, the entire facility shook as massive explosions were hear outside the facility.

* * *

 **Time: 1832, Location: Hyperspace.**

Rick ran a checklist as his Pendragon approached the planet where Shepard and the others were being kept captive.

Rick's Pendragon has been vastly altered, as seen by the massive amount of missile pods and other various armanets now on the Pendragon, signifying that this is a Super Pendragon and that the Super Packs for the Pendragon's have finally been completed.

Right next to him was Roy in his own Pendragon, having the exact same armements and upgrades on the frame as Rick's Pendragon.

The Super Packs were finally perfected about a week ago and since then RIck and Roy have been testing them out and so far, the Pack's are working perfectly, but everything has been tested yet, like the Hyperspace Fold system.

However, it appears as if there is nothing to worry about. The system is performing perfectly with no abnormalities detected.

Just then, Ava appeared in front of Rick and said, "We are approaching target. We are going to be dropping out of our Hyperspace Fold Sphere right in atmosphere, thus leaving the AA guns with little time to react. Prepare for extreme deceleration."

Rick nodded and said, "Let's go get our guys back."

Ava nodded and a few seconds later, the blue tunnels of Hyperspace disappeared as well as the golden sphere of the Fold Sphere and Rick saw himself now in the middle of the atmosphere and rapidly heading towards the ground.

Rick mentally ordered the Pendragon to ascend and like always, the engines of the Pendrago roared out as antigravitronic engines at the tip of the Pendragon's nose activated and helped pull the Pendragon out ot it's dive.

Roy had done the same and now the two Pendragons were heading right towards the Genii facility, which had not been alerted to their presence since the Shadow Field had been activated.

Rick then activated over thirty of his Stargazer and targeted the area where Ladon said the main targeting computer was located. Take that out at the guns of the facility are nothing more then hunks of metal.

With a mental command, thirty Stargazers raced out of their pods and flew towards the target, Roy doing the same and the sixty Stargazers struck the facility with immense force, the ground being vaporized as the sixty high explosive ballistic warheads struck the target one after the other.

When all sixty had finished striking the target, there was now a massive smocking hole in the side of the facility, the main targeting computer now nothing more than a pile of molten metals.

It was at this point that the Genii soldiers had grabbed their guns and driven their tank looking vehicles outside and where now firing at the ADF Veritechs.

Rick banked to the right and Roy to the left and both began to purge the Genii soldiers from the planet.

Stargazer's rained down upon the helpless Genii where tried firing their machine guns at the Veritech's, but the vast majority of the rounds missed the planes and the few that did hit struck the energy shields with only a little light show as the end result.

Rick activated his 15 mm head laser as he made an attack run over a column of Genii vehicles, the twin thin lasers cutting through the vehicles one after the other with ease, causing the vehicles to explode violently.

Roy transformed into Battleoid mode and targeted all the Genii soldiers with his remaining Stargazer missiles and gun pod and with a simple mental command, unleashed hell. A storm of Stargazer and Protoculture infused energy bolts rained down onto the Genii soldiers, the missiles causing a vast majority of the Genii base to be enveloped in a hellish storm of fire as the missiles struck the ground, while the energy bolts caused many Genii soldiers to be flung into the air or outright vaporized from the blasts.

Rick activated his anti-warship cannons and in a flash, a pair of massive blue energy lances crackling with white electricity coursing around the lances flew forth from the barreles of the cannons and carved a massive trench into the ground where a large amount of Genii soldiers where standing.

"Ava, how many Genii soldiers are left and how much time until the base purges the excess heat?" Rick asked.

"There is only thirty Genii soldiers left on the outside of the base and currently there is twenty minutes left until the base purges its cores." Ava responded as the time 1840 appeared on Rick's hud.

"Alright. Launch the Cyclone components and continue attacking the Genii, me and Roy will head inside and get AR-1 out." Rick responded as he disconnected from the Pendragon and prepared himself for ground combat.

"Understood, launching Cyclone armor now." Ava responded as Rick stayed still while large armor pieces connected onto him and formed the first of the Second generational Cyclone armor ready for combat with Roy having the other one.

Rick then jumped out of the cockpit, the ground crumbling around him as the large mecha suit crashed to the ground.

Rick then grabbed his A-57 and quickly ran towards the main entrance to the facility, seeing Roy's IFF on his hud coming towards him.

Rick saw several Genii soldiers shooting at him, but the bullets were simply absorbed into the suits shield with ease. Rick then aimed his A-57 at the man and let loose a quick burst, the blue bullets blowing holes into the men and cutting down all three in seconds.

Rick then saw another Genii solider have his head be vaporized in a second as Roy jumped off of a ridge and joined Rick.

"Alright little brother, let's go save AR-1." Roy said as he aimed his Asgard Beam cannons at the entrance of the facility and shot tow large white-blue lances that melted through the facility out armor in seconds and then killed anyone near the area where Roy shot.

Rick and Roy jumped over the melted opening and quickly ran into the facility, the sounds of their two AI controlled Pendragons continuing to destroy any Genii resistance outside the facility.

Rick and Roy quickly made their ways through the halls of the facility, the Genii security guards proving to be almost no threat at all as Rick and Roy swiftly cut them down with no effort.

Eventually, the two brothers came to a large locked door. Rick had his sensors scan beyond the door and saw four ADF bio signatures that somewhat resembled AR-1, but there is differences.

"I think AR-1 is one the other side of this door, but their bio-signatures are off. Maye a glitch with the software? This is brand new armor." Rick said.

"Maybe. Alright, here's the plan: You go around and punch a hole through the back of the room and I'll take the front and we'll take down anything not ADF affiliated inside. Understood?" Rick nodded and then quickly ran off to head around to the back of the room.

After cutting a few holes using his Wrist vibroswords, Rick came to the back of the room and then attached a small palm sized device to the wall.

It is a specially designed plasma charge. It creates a seven foot tall circle of plasma that melts through most armor very quickly, allowing RIck to aim his gun and firing the moment the hole is formed instead of having to use his wrists to cut the hole and then get his gun out. Those precious few seconds can save a life in combat.

Rick then said, "Plasma Charge is set and ready to go. On your mark."

"Alright. In three, two, one, MARK!" Roy shouted as RIck activated the Plasma charge.

Red plasma exploded from the charge, clinging to the wall and melting the metals in seconds, causing a gaping hole to be formed in seconds.

Once the hole was formed, Rick saw the ten Genii guards who were firing at Roy who is currently standing still as Cowen has a gun to Sheppard's head.

Rick aimed and fired at Cowen, killing him instantly and then quickly took down three more guards before they had a chance to realize what is going on.

Roy then yanked out his P-93 and X-25 Magnum and fired, the magnum punching a large hole into the chest of a Genii soldier while the P-93 shot holes into another Genii soldier.

A commander looking Genii aimed towards Rick and shot his pistol but was quickly cut down by Rick who then grabbed a Genii soldier and smashed his face into a wall, the metal crumbling from the force of the Cyclone and most definitely killing the soldier.

Roy then ejected his two Vibroswords and stabbed two Genii soldiers in the chest and then flug them off his blades as his shot his magnum into the skull of another Genii slider, the skull being vaporized instantly.

Rick aimed his wrist blaster at a Genii soldier and fired seven blasts into the soldier, the energy bolts ending the man's life before he had a chance to process the pain.

After the last of the Genii soldiers fell down dead, Rick and Roy ran over to AR-1 and checked them out. They were much larger and more muscular than before this mission, but they are still alive.

"C'mon, we have ten minutes to get them out of here!" Rick said as the time on his hid read 1850 hours as he grabbed Ronon and Sheppard while Roy grabbed Teyla and McKay.

"Go go go!" Roy yelled as he and Rick ran as quickly as they could with the other ADF members held in their grasp.

A few minutes later they got out of the facility and saw their Pendragons in Guardian mode waiting for them patiently as the burning forms of Genii vehicles where all around them.

Rick then said, "Ava, open the cockpit!"

Ava opened the cockpit and then Rick sat Ronon down into the co-pilot seat and sat Sheppard down on top of Ronon and then jumped into the pilot seat.

Rick reconnected with the Pendragon and said, "Let's get out of here."

The Pendragon rose into the air as Roy's did the same, the two Pendragons then mechamorphosing into their Fighter Modes and then flying as fast as they could away from the facility.

A few minutes after the two ADF Veritechs ;eft the planets atmosphere, a massive expulsion of heat was detected back at the facility, killing any remaining Genii forces anywhere near the facility.

Rick sighed in relief and then said, "Let's get going. Dr. Weir is going to want to know that AR-1 is safe, if a little changed."

"Agreed. Let's head home." Roy responded back.

The two Pendragons hung in space for a few moments before golden sphere wrapped around their forms and then they shot forwards towards the blue tear in front of them, vanishing from all sight in a matter of milliseconds.

* * *

 **Time: 2200 hours. Location: Lantea.**

Weir was very anxious right now. Rick and Roy should be here any moment now and tell them whether the mission was a success or not. Given the power of the two Super Pendragons and the flying capabilities of Rick and Roy, Weir has no doubt in their ability to defeat the Genii, however can they do it before Cowen killed AR-1 as a means to spite the ADF or before the facility purged it's excess heat? She just doesn't know.

At that exact moment Chuck shouted out, "We have two ADF incoming vessels! ID confirms they are Lt. Hunter's and Commander Fokker's Pendragons!"

Weir ran over just as Rick and Roy's faces appeared on the screen.

"Ma'am, I am happy to report AR-1 are all safe and alive. Although a medical team should be ready to receive them as the Genii did something to them." Rick reported.

"What did the Genii do?" Weir asked.

Rick then showed her both Ronon and Sheppard as Roy showed McKay and Teyla.

"They made them larger and more powerful apparently. I have no idea what the machine the Genii were using on them does, but apparently it augments people at the very least." RIck said.

"I'll have the medical teams waiting for you. Safe travels." Weir said, relieved Sheppard and the others were alive.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. See you there." Roy said as he and Rick shut of their comms.

Weir the turned to Ladon who was watching the whole thing and said, "It appears you ere telling the truth. Thank you for helping us get our people back."

Ladon nodded and said, "I did that because it is what is best for my people. With Cowen no doub dead, leadership of the Genii falls to me and I wish to try and repair the relationship between our two people and repair the damage done by Cowen."

"We shall see if an alliance is possible. For now, you are allowed to return to your home planet. If you wish an alliance, we shall let you know when you can come to negotiate for an alliance." Weir said.

"I understand. Until next time, Dr. Weir." Ladon said as Chuck began to dial for the Genii homeworld.

Once the wormhole was established, Ladon walked through the gate and disappeared, the gate deactivating a moment later.

Weir then turned and headed for where Rick and Roy where going to be setting down, anxious to see how AR-1 is doing.

* * *

Date: February 22, 2007. TIme: 1000 hours, Location: Atlantis medical bay.

Sheppard slept soundly as did the rest of his team as Weir walked in.

"How are they doing?" She asked Carson.

"Well, they are doing quite well actually. Their bodies are functioning perfectly well, it is more of the shock of such rapid and excessive augmentations that took a toll on their minds. They should be waking up anytime soon however." Carson said as he read from a holographic medical form.

"So, what did the Genii do to them exactly?" Weir asked.

"Well, for Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard, they vastly increased their physical abilities. Strength, speed, reaction time, skin toughness, it is all far beyond anything humans from Earth can naturally achieve. We have very little information on what augmentations was used and how they reacted with AR-1, although it has been confirmed that Rodney's brain has evolved further, allowing him greater ability to understand and process new information with almost casual ease. He will most definitely be the smartest person in the ADF now." Carson said.

"So now he is really going to be impossible to live with is what you are saying?" Weir asked.

"Possibly. Rodney has changed, so his new found abilities might not go to his head." Carson replied.

Weir nodded and then said, "Thank you Carson."

Weir then turned and left, thankful that AR-1 is alive and well.

A lot has happened recently as the universe is changing. Just yesterday the Second Gen. Replicators were being awakened and now today they are going to be building their own civilization.

Time's change and so must people. What we become tomorrow is a mystery, so enjoy the present.

Although change can be painful, you must never let the pain of change keep you from becoming what you are meant to be.

Keep your head up, for tomorrow is a coming and it looks like it so going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**

 **Yeah, so now the ADF has the gene accelerator that Rodney nearly killed himself with and now they are going to be using it to beff themselves up. . This is definitely going to make fighting the Tau'ri harder to fight on the ground in the future.**

 **Also, we finally got to see the Super Packs for the Pendragons get used in combat. Bloody awesome weren't they? If you thought the Pendragons were dangerous and powerful before, oh boy.**

 **Also, I said a little while ago I would be putting technical codexes at the end of the chapters and I have forgotten to do so, sorry about that. But here is the first one:**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personnel Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-VF-45-Pendragon Class Valkyrie.**

 **Dimensions:**

 **In Fighter Mode:**

 **Length : 18 m**

 **Width : 15.50 m**

 **Height : 4.03 m**

 **Guardian Mode:**

 **Length** **:** **13 m**

 **Width : 15.50 m**

 **Height : 10 m**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height** **: 15.59 m**

 **Depth : 7 m**

 **Breadth : 10.3 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x 15mm Beam Turret on head**

 **1 x 58mm Beam Gunpod**

 **2 x 40mm Small Gatling cannons on either side of cockpit in Fighter Mode, located in wrists when in Battleoid Mode.**

 **2 x Internal missile bays capable of holding 20 Stargazer Micro Missiles**

 **Crew:**

 **2: One Pilot and One Co-Pilot**

 **Powerplant:**

 **First Models: 2 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors**

 **Later Models: 2 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactors**

 **Shields:**

 **4 x Enhanced Jumper Class Shield Emitters**

 **4 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **11 inches thick. composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for additional strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Large Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters in legs**

 **3 x Small Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters that act as a backpack when in Battleoid Mode.**

 **Top Speed: 13,140,000 M.P.H.**

 **Auxiliary** **Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Thought Interface System take from Puddle Jumper**

 **-Extremely Advanced Inertial Dampeners**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Super Pack**

 **Description**

 **When the RDF came into the Stargate universe, they brought with them numerous advances in technology. Perhaps one of the most important pieces of technology is the Variable fighter technology used in the first generation Valkyries onboard the Macross. After much research and development, the ADF managed to develop a improved version of the Variable Fighter concept and thus the Pendragon was born.**

 **This extremely advanced and dangerous fighter first saw combat in the last minutes in the Second Siege of Atlantis. Lt. Rick Hunter, Max Sterling and Ben Dixon took the three prototype Pendragons out and helped turn the tide, destroying many of the remaining Wraith Darts attacking Atlantis.**

 **Even since then, the Pendragons have seen combat in many battles against the Wraith, proving themselves time and time again.**

 **The Pendragons are without a doubt, the most dangerous fighter craft known to the Tau'ri. Their excellent speed, tough shields, vast armaments and numerous auxiliary features make them a formidable space superiority fighter without equal in combat.**

 **Super** **Pack:**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x Shoulder Missile Pods**

 **2 x Missile Pods on each leg**

 **2 x Chest Mounted Missile Pods**

 **2 x Wing Mounted Missile Pods**

 **2 x Anti-Ship Beam Cannons**

 **1 x 58mm Gunpod**

 **2 x 30mm on either side of the cockpit in fighter mode, in both wrists in Battleoid Mode**

 **2 x 15mm Beam Turret on head**

 **Total Missile Count: 180**

 **Hull:**

 **The Hull is 2 and a half feet thick in most areas, dramatically increasing the toughness of the craft.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Large Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters in legs**

 **2 x Large Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters on wings**

 **3 x Small Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters at back of unit**

 **Top Speed: 15,000,750 M.P.H.**

 **Shields:**

 **6 x Enhanced Jumper Class Emitters**

 **6 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Powerplant:**

 **3 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Description:**

 **An additional layer of armor and missile packs added onto the armor that dramatically increases offensive and defensive performance. Developed after the original Super Valkyries that saw combat in the Second Siege of Atlantis, the concept was adapted for the Pendragons over the course of almost two years, with the Super Pendragons representing another quantum leap in Variable Space Superiority Fighter Craft Design.**

 **These units first saw combat in battle against the Genii on unknown planet to rescue AR-1. Rick Hunter and Roy Fokker piloted the only two units at the time and successfully managed to take down the Genii's vast amount of anti-aircraft turrets and ground units all by themselves, showing the vast amount of power the units have.**

 **Units have since been ordered into mass production for all Tau'ri facilities and warships.**

 **End Report.**

 **And there you guys go, the first codex entry. Let me know if you like this or if you want me to change the format.**

 **And that is it, so if you guys have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	22. Chapter 22: Alexandria Rises

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter of my story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Alexandria Rises.**

 **Date: March 26, 2007. Time: 0900 Hours. Location: Alexandria's Planet.**

Dr. Lang checked over the system as the repairs on Alexandria finished. Finally, after four months of hard work, the ancient city was finally capable of being moved to Space Station Liberty.

Daniel Jackson then walked in, the man very excited to see the city he would be commanding in two months. He had been transferred to Pegasus to learn from Weir what it means to run a city ship and to learn about the allies and lay of the land so to speak. He had only been here for a few days, but that extreme level of excitement had never left.

Already the man had endeared himself to the ADF forces here in Pegasus. Almost everyone found the man easy to work with and even easier to talk to. Some found him a little on the overly talkative side, but all in all, Jackson had nothing but a warm welcome here in Pegasus.

"So, we are all good to go?" Daniel asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes we are. All systems check out as green, the ZPM's are all plugged in and proving power, the Hyperdrive is ready to activate and the shield emitters are primed. We are ready for launch." Lang replied.

"Okay then. I'll get out of your way." Daniel replied as he left the room, heading for a balcony so he can watch the launch.

Lang shook his head and then said through the comm channel, "This is Dr. Lang speaking. Alexandria will be lifting off in t-minus thirty seconds. All crew members prepare of lift off."

Lang waited until all the crew members were ready and then he activated the anti-gravity thrusters.

The large thrusters of Alexandria glowed bright baby blue for the first time in millennia, the ground shacking as giant piles of dirt where blown away as the massive city began to lift off.

Around the edge of the city, the giant translucent shield was raised, making all inside Alexandria safe from the depths of outer space.

Slowly but surely, the great city of Alexandria took flight and left the planet that has been her resting place for eons.

The Havoc, the Krakatoa, the Star Fury and the Hyperion all stood vigil as the massive city ship moved past them, watching for any sign of enemies that would try to attack the Alexandria while she is at her most vulnerable, when she is transitioning into Hyperspace.

However, nothing appeared and so the Alexandria tore open a Hyperspace window and shot forwards, the city disappearing as she made her journey to Space Station Liberty.

* * *

 **Time: 1400 hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Alexandria fell out of hyperspace and then moved into the vast nebula that surrounds Space Station Liberty, the ancient city ship moving with impeccable grace for a vessel of her size and damage level.

Eventually, Alexandria then came into view of Liberty, the massive station opening a special hanger made for city ships in the bottom of the cylindrical middle part of the Y shaped station. The bottom of the massive artificially created structure opened up like a five sided flower, the massive parts of the station moving backwards until they are perfectly level on the horizontal line.

Alexandria moved underneath Liberty until she was directly underneath the massive station and once she was, she went directly up, the massive city small compared to the enormous size of Space Station Liberty.

Alexandria went up for three kilometers into Liberty until the city reached the docking area that has been made for her. Once there, large docking clamps attacked themselves to the outer-rim of the city, while airlocks were attached to the city to allow personal to freely travel to and from the city.

The bulkheads at the bottom of the station closed back up as the personal on Alexandria left the city as 12 massive Super Industrial Matter-to-Matter beams ignited, beginning the long and arduous process of turning Alexandria into the glorious city the Tau'ri have envisioned.

Daniel left Alexandria and went into Liberty, awed by the stations massive size. He has seen many large structures in his time as a SG-1 member. From the station where he served as a spy against the System Lords to Anubis's massive mothership to the structures of Orilla and now ever Alexandria herself, but none of them can compare to the shear size and awe inducing power of Space Station Liberty.

"Welcome to Space Station Liberty Dr. Jackson." A voice said behind him.

Turning around, Daniel saw a Asgard walking towards him, a dark blue gem embedded into the top of his chest.

"I am Surtur, commander of all Asgard who serve on Space Station Liberty." Surtur introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. This is a impressive station." Daniel said as he shook Surtur's hand.

"Indeed she is. This is by far one of the most technologically impressive constructions on the known universe, with only the Dakara Super Weapon outclassing it in impressive feats." Surtur said as he started to lead Jackson through Liberty.

"True on that. However, not many things can be more impressive then wiping out all life in a galaxy and then restarting all life and then saving the galaxy again, only to be destroyed a little while later. The Dakara Super Weapon sure did have an complicated history." Jackson said.

"Indeed. Now, what do you wish to see first?" Surtur asked.

"Well, how many vessels are currently being built?" Jackson asked.

"Currently we have well over 45 vessels of different classes currently in the middle of being built. They range from Super Dimensional Fortress class warships to the new Horizon class Scout vessels, with a few of the new Hercules class Cargo vessels." Surtur said.

"I heard about the new Horizon and Hercules class ships. What can you tell me about them?" Daniel asked as the two walked into Surtur's lab where Surtur brought up holographic technical designs for the vessels.

"After the destruction of the original Horizon, it became obvious we needed to redo the vessel entirely. This new Horizon class vessel has been purpose built to be Stealth Scout vessel, having the most advanced Shadow Technology along with the most powerful cloaking emitters available. The Horizon is 175 meters long, 89 meters wide and 75 meters high. This class of vessel has a long, narrow build to it that allows it to pull of maneuvers no other warship can. Her maneuverability and agility are without par among Tau'ri vessels. However, in exchange for the high degree of maneuverability and extremely strong stealth options, she has a very thin hull and extremely weak shields. Her shields are only a little bit stronger then a Post-Anubis Ha'tak class and her hull is only three and a half feet thick." Surtur explained to Jackson.

"She has a very powerful sensor suite and powerful communication and listening equipment, she can also record information and compress it to be sent through subspace based upon the technique that Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay perfected. As for weapons, the Horizon Mk. II has twin Asgard Beam weapons, as well as two torpedo tubes, while having 4 ten-tube Stargazer missile pods, she is also equipped with 22 x 30 mm CIWS turrets, and a single Positron cannon mounted on the bottom of her hull. She has two small hanger bays on the underside of each of the "wings" on the side of the vessel. Each hanger bay has six Super Pendragons along with two Puddle Jumpers. She has a single Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactor that is double the normal size for a vessel of her size, allowing her power on par with a Plato Class frigate. This allows her more energy to be pushing into her shields, sensors, stealth or any other system she needs. In conclusions, the Horizon Mk. II Scout ship is a good vessel for stealth missions, but will preform poorly in combat missions." Surtur finished.

"Hm, we could have definitely used those things back during the war with the Goa'uld." Jackson said.

"According to the logs about how the conflict went down, any amount of vessels no matter how bad would have been useful." Surtur replied with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Very true. What about the Hercules cargo ships?" Jackson asked.

"The Hercules is meant to replace your modified Puddle Jumper cargo ships you have been using. The Hercules is 3,500 meters long, has a thinner hull the most vessels her size since she doesn't have to go down onto planets. The vessel has very limited Shadow Technology and a weak cloak, is very slow and not very maneuverable. She has decent shields and a moderate sensor suit along with communication abilities. Her real talent lays in the impressive amount of cargo she can move. The Hercules can transport well over 1,000,000 metric tons of material inside her cargo holds due to prototype dimensional technology allowing her to carry more then her frame should allow. She can keep pace with other vessels when using her hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Generators. She has only four Asgard Beam weapons for offensive actions, as she is not meant to fight at all and thus lacks almost any weapons entirely. She carries two Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactors. She is a very good cargo hauler." Surtur said as he closed the holographic screen.

"Very nice. Those Hercules cargo vessels will really help us get more materials here to Liberty at a faster pace." Jackson said.

"Indeed. Although their weaker hull and lack of offensive weaponry makes them a target for enemy capitol warships." Surtur countered, the major flaws in the design of the Hercules and the Horizon Mk. II's very apparent.

"True, very true. Neither of them will be able to match even some of the weaker capitol ships in combat due to their lack of heavy shields and their weaker hulls." Jackson admitted, not really comfortable with risking his life by entrusting it to the strength of either one of these two class of spaceships.

"We have already begun construction on the SDF-4 and the SDF-5, with the SDF-2 and the SDF-3 soon to be completed." Surtur said.

"Nice to know. How many Protoculture Matrix's do we have?" Daniel asked.

"The ADF currently has the one on the Macross, the one on Moon Base ALUCE, the one on Atlantis, while five new Protoculture Matrix's are nearing completion." Surtur answered as he showed videos of the different Matrix's.

"That is a lot of Protoculture." Daniel said as he looked over the vast amount of Protoculture being displayed.

"Indeed it is. With all this Protoculture, you will have more then enough to power your vessels and soon your planet with ease." Surtur said.

"Speaking of which, do you know where Thor is?" Daniel asked.

"Supreme Command Thor is currently on his way to Gaia to meet with the Nox after we received word the Nox wished to speak with us about something important." Surtur said.

"I understand. Thank you." Daniel said as he and Surtur talked long about any things and eventually Daniel's tour of Space Station Liberty continued on.

* * *

 **Time: 1410 Hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Colonel Sheppard stepped out of the Stargate, his massive Second Gen. Cyclone armor on his body, making the large man even larger then before. Behind him, Teyla, Ronon and McKay all walk through the Gate in their own Second Gen. Cyclone armors.

Sheppard and his team then walked through the Gate room and went to the locker room, where the massive Cyclone armors were then taken off, showing the AR-1 are no longer in their post augmentation size, instead each member of AR-1 is now 3 to 4 inches taller with much more condensed muscles.

After AR-1 woke up, Beckett ran a number of tests on them and found out their bodies were overflowing with a unknown type of energy that replaced their own DNA with that of Lantean DNA. Each member is now shares 30% DNA with Lanteans, but they also have had massive amounts of genetic augmentations done to them, which allowed them incredible physical abilities.

However, that same energy was also took much, the energy would eventually cause their genomes to deconstruct and they would die. The machine wasn't properly calibrated in a way that would allow for permanent augmentations that don't have horrible consequences. However, with Lang's help, they were all transformed into a perfected version of what Cowen was looking to achieve.

Their genome's are still 30% Lantean, however their bodies are now a much more condensed and purified version of what they were after the incident. The original augmentations were overridden with so to speak and thus their reduced size. They are still taller then before the experiments and they are still stronger, faster and smarter then any naturally born Tau'ri could possibly become.

After many experiments to find out just what the new AR-1's abilities are, the ADF found out that AR-1 all have a very similar set of augmentations: their bone density has increased by 90%, their stamina has increased by 60%, while their muscle mass and density has increased by 25%, their healing rate and disease resistance has increased by 50%, aerobic metabolism increased by 30%, while reflexes have also increased by around 75%, while brain usage for Sheppard and Ronon have increased by 5% while Teyla didn't increase as all due to her body rejecting a portion of the augmentations and as for Rodney, his brain usage has increased by 12% and is slightly more developed then the others.

Where as before Rodney was brilliant, now he is super brilliant, he has already thought of a way to increase the shield strength of all vessels by 35% by simply reconfiguring the shield matrix a little. Lang and even Zor looked it over and were baffled by how brilliant, yet simple the changes were.

Surprisingly, Rodney hasn't gotten to much a swell head from how smart he is now. He is slightly more arrogant, but not by much, to the joy of everyone who has to work with him.

After determining that the device is safe to use, Weir and Gloval then authorized ADF personal to be able to undergo the perfected version of the augmentations that AR-1 did. So far, no less then 5,000 personal have gone through the process, the men and woman quickly adapting to their new and improved bodies. Already the scientists are going insane with their new found increased intelligence, much to the dismay of Weir. With her band of mad scientists, who knows what those insane people are going to be do?

Everyday she praises whoever it was that invented headache relief medicine because working in this city gives you plenty of them.

Back to Sheppard, he has managed to adapt to the adaptations and alterations made against his will pretty well. He loves that he can kick ass like a monster nowadays. When fighting, he feels invincible, kind of like Doom Guy from the Doom Series of games he played a few times back in the day just for the hell of it. No matter what the enemies throws against him, he is like a mountain that weathers their oncoming firepower like a champ.

However, that doesn't mean he can beat Teyla or Ronon now, as they are even more powerful then before.

Fighting Teyla is like fighting a cyclone, her hits come in fast and they come hard. Sheppard's entire field of vision when they are sparring just becomes filled with the blurred outline of her Bantos. He is really glad for the increased healing as that makes the very painful welts she inflicts upon him go away quickly.

However, Ronon is even worse. Unlike Teyla, Ronon fights with unmatched ferocity to the point that when they cross Bantos, Sheppard can actually feel himself straining to hold the overwhelming strength of Ronon back.

Rodney is better, but he can't hope to defeat Sheppard, much less Teyla or Ronon.

After having their armor taken off, the team quickly headed for the mess hall to get something to eat. As they walked along their way, they passed a few of the other subjects given Augmentations.

After getting the machine from the base where they were held captive by the Genii, the ADF quickly began to experiment with augmentations. The Asgard are also lending their aid to the Tau'ri so they don't accidentally corrupt their genome to the point that the Asgard did.

In small scale experiments it seems that cells of the Tau'ri, after being augmented by the augmentation energy of the machine, are extraordinarily adaptable now. They take in new forms of energy, like from Protoculture, and adapts to it, allowing for a slew of new abilities and augmentations to be experimented with.

So far, no superpowers have been discovered, but brain scans of a number of the test subjects show extremely heightened and evolved sections of their brains, leading Carson and Keller to believe that after a little while, the augmentation energy and Protoculture might create the possibility that the Tau'ri might develop powers, much like the Ancients did. As O'Neill has shown when he held the knowledge of the Ancients inside of him, it is possible for the Tau'ri to develop these powers as the Ancients did since the Tau'ri are direct descendants of the Ancients and thus their evolutionary path should follow a similar trend.

However, unlike the Ancients, the Tau'ri powers have the possibility of developing in more people and to greater extents then the Ancients did, since the Tau'ri have Protoculture as a power booster and also their genes are far more adaptable due to them being at an earlier point in their evolutionary development.

A few prototype augmentations have been created that might be capable of extending the life of the recipient, as well as disease resistance. However, these are very far away from being given to the masses.

The Augmentation process is still being kept a secret from the people of Neo-Macross until such a time as the ADF are 100% sure they have the process down to an art form, but once they do, they will augment everyone who wishes to be augmented.

The residents of Neo-Macross are experiencing a massive boom in the quality of livelihood ever since Area 52 began focusing on creating new technologies to help the people of Earth. Neo-Macross is in a unique position, she is the perfect test bed of civilian level new technologies developed via the Stargate. This way they can see how the technologies hold up and how they effect society as a whole before they go and try to put this onto Earth.

Interactive hard light holograms has made it's way into every facet of life, from classrooms, to menus at restaurants, etc. With these hard light interactive holograms, the need for paper has basically disappeared, especially since tougher, longer lasting personal computers modeled after the Infiltrator have been made readily available for civilian use.

Medical nanites makes helping people with normally incurable diseases extremely easy. The nanites go in, eliminate the threat and then deactivate once their job has been accomplished.

The first generation of hover-car has been built, the designs finally completed now that the drive pods for the jumpers have been allowed to be recreated in Neo-Macross.

The university of Neo-Macross has expanded slightly, with many more students of all ages wanting to get an education, the facilities have had to be expanded to accommodate the surplus of people. The staff can only thank their lucky stars that educational level AI's have finally been completed, allowing for more students to be taught at one time now.

A few festivals have also happened, the people of Neo-Macross celebrating as one the culture's of one another. These people, even the Satedans and the Athosians, have become something more then a group of people trapped in an unlucky situation. They have made a home for themselves and they have made a family in one another. It may not be perfect, but it is there's and they love it.

Sheppard smiled as he thought of all the people, merrily dancing in the streets and laughing with one another as the recent festival happened. He really wanted to go there and he is really glad he made it. It was a lot of fun to just relax, unwind and enjoy good music with great people. Food wasn't so bad as well.

With that, the team continued on their way to the mess hall.

* * *

 **Time: 1420 Hours. Location: Homeworld of Second Gen. Replicators.**

Fran smiled as she waved to another second gen. replicator that she passed as she moved through the halls of the new capitol city of the replicators.

After having their bombs deactivated and certain programs removed, the replicators were taken to this plant and immediately, they began to build a massive city.

Already their numbers have increased from the 36,000 they were before they were taken to this planet to 230,000 replicators, all of whom immediately began to work on building their new society.

Thanks to their new Protoculture Matrix along with several hundred thousand artificial Omega Particles, they have an immense amount of power that is being sent through the power conduits of this building via their newly constructed Reflex Reactors.

The Replicator architecture is unique and unlike Tau'ri, Lantean or even Asgard construction. Made from nanites themselves, the buildings have a light grey coloring to it that has flecks of blueish-green here and there. The buildings are smooth like Asgard buildings, but are shaped like domes, each building connected via nearly translucent tubes.

This new construction method has allowed many buildings to be created quickly and if the buildings are damaged, they can be nearly instantly repaired thanks to the their nanite cells. They are weaker then what Alexandria and eventually Atlantis will be made of, but it is a very tough and resilient material that shall serve them well.

So far, the capitol of their new civilization is only 20% complete, even with the few industrial Asgard Beams and their insane amount of Replicators working day and night to finish the capitol.

Fran is very pleased with the progress of the capitol and even more so, she is very proud of what she and her people have managed to create. Of their own imagination and of their own two hands, they have managed to create the beginnings of their new society.

Even with this though, a number of the Replicators have decided to stay with the ADF and SGC and continue being a work force them. However, the ADF and the SGC have changed their policy with the Replicators.

Now if a Replicator works with the ADF or the SGC, they are paid for the job, they get personal days and days off, due to them being made of machines though they do not have sick days or get medical leave or anything of that ilk since even if they are damaged, they an repair themselves with ease. Second Generation Replicators now have all the same rights and freedoms as the Tau'ri themselves do.

Relationships with the Tau'ri that were already strong have now become even stronger. Once the Replicators begin construction of their own navy, they will immediately begin doing joint combat operations with the Tau'ri. The allies of the Tau'ri will be the allies of the Replicators and the enemies of the Tau'ri will be the enemies of the Replicators enemies. Come hell or high water, the Replicators will forever stand with the Tau'ri, who have not only given them rights, freedoms and their lives itself, but have treated them like they are people and not slaves. It has really made an impact on how the Replicators view the Tau'ri.

The AI's of the Tau'ri have also been given all the same rights and privileges as the Replicators. Now when a AI serves the ADF or SGC, they receive payment, days off and the like. They also serve a military term and at the end of that term, they can have a Replicator body created for them or simply reenlist and continue to serve as an AI.

Productivity has increased by 3% after these changes were made and moral amongst the Replicators and AI still serving the ADF has increased dramatically.

Fran then walked out onto a balcony and saw the massive tree's that make up this planet spreading out for as far as her robotic eyes could see with the massive forms of the Replicator buildings stating to take shape. Hover cars quickly flew over the trees as they moved the Replicators from building to building.

Fran loved this sight. This is but the beginning of what she and her people will be able to accomplish, now that they have the ability to work and create as they please. She can only dream of what they shall accomplish.

Fran then walked over the edge of the balcony and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the balcony. A cool breeze gently caressed her skin as a few leaves from the trees blew pasts her as they were carried beyond her eyes ability to see.

With a soft smile, Fran closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air against her skin while the light of the sun heated her up as well.

It is a good day for the Replicators.

* * *

 **Time: 1500 Hours. Location: Gaia.**

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet was deeply puzzled as the Aria slipped out of Hyperspace and took obit above Gaia, Homeworld of the Nox.

For millennia, neither the Asgard nor the Nox have once talked to each other after the Four Great Races split apart following the destruction of the Ancients.

Their remembered that day very well. The Ancients were gone for good and with them, the cohesion between the remaining Great Races fell apart. The Furlings, feeling that they were at fault for not helping the Ancients when they needed it the most, banished themselves to a unknown galaxy until such a time as the Ancient's descendants were ready to meet them. The Nox returned to Gaia and cut themselves off from the rest of the universe, leaving the Asgard along to watch over the Milky Way.

Since that day, not a single word has been exchanged between the Nox and the Asgard. So, to all of a sudden get a message from the Nox asking for the Asgard to come to Gaia to talk about something of great importance was extremely odd for the Nox, making Thor very suspicious of the entire thing.

He does not suspect the Nox of trying to harm himself or his crew, the Nox are a peaceful race who do not attack others, even in self defense.

However, Thor is not going to go in without making sure everything is alright. So the moment the Aria left hyperspace he said, "Scan the planet for anything out of the ordinary."

One of his bridge officers moved one of the opaque control stones across his console and after a few seconds said, "Supreme Commander, scans show nothing across the entire planet. It appears that Nox cloaking technology is still able to hide itself from even our sensors."

Thor nodded and then began to think. The Nox are hiding themselves, and since the Asgard are without a doubt one of the mos technologically advanced races in existence, if they cannot find the Nox that means that very few other races can find them. Perhaps the Ancients or even the Furlings, but since those two are not here, that means the likely hood of the Nox being discovered is zero.

So, if the Nox did not call them to defeat an enemy attacking their planet, why did they call Thor here to Gaia?

"Commander, we are getting a transmission from the planet. It is on a known Nox frequency." Another bridge officer said.

"Let it through." Thor said and a few moments later, a life sized hologram of a male Nox appeared on the bridge.

"Greetings, I am Ohper and I bring you greeting and welcome from the Nox." Opher said.

"Hello Ohper. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Thor replied to the Nox.

"Thor, I am sending you beaming coordinates for the location of the meeting place. Please make all haste." Ohper said as a series of coordinates where sent to the Aria and then the hologram disappeared.

"Supreme Commander, we have the coordinates. We can send you down at any time." One of the bridge crew members said.

"Understood. Beam myself down to the coordinates, but keep a lock on me and make sure that if anything goes wrong, you can beam me out at a moments notice." Thor said as he got out of his chair.

"Understood Supreme Commander." His second in command said as Thor was engulfed by a large flash of light while a musical chime sounded out, the ever familiar Asgard Transport Beams activating and sending Thor down to the planet below.

With a flash of light and musical chime to announce his presence, Thor appeared in a large room made from Nox material, the room having a mixture of extremely advanced technology with a living bio-ecosystem, creating a kind of techno-organic technology that even the Asgard couldn't begin to understand. True, thanks to Zor the Asgard now have a greater understanding of bio-fuels, but even the Robotech Masters haven't come close to Nox technology. Only perhaps the Invid could come close to the Nox's understand of bio-technology, but even they are leagues underneath the Nox.

Two Nox were waiting for Thor, one Ohper and the other is a old Nox female. Considering how long lived Nox are, seeing a Nox of her age suggests she is wise and well respected by her people.

"Greetings Thor. I am Lya and you have already met Ohper. We have contacted you and asked you to come here because something of great has happened." Lya said as she began the meeting.

"What happened?" Thor asked, wondering what could have happened that would require the Asgard to come here to Gaia after so long of the two races not talking to one another.

"We had a visitor from an old friend of ours." Lya said as the door opened.

Nine individuals cloaked in robes walked in and stood in between Thor and Lya.

"Who are you?" Thor asked them, trying to remember anyone like these beings.

"Come now old friend. Have you really forgotten us? Although, we have changed quite a bit since last you saw us." The lead figure said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Enough riddles. Who are you?" Thor demanded, tired of half answers.

The figure grabbed the top of their robe and lift it up, revealing their face to Thor, who stared in shock at the face of the being before him.

Staring back at him is a being that has skin as black as the night time sky, having different colors racing across it's body while two light blue eyes stare at Thor. The body has a series of what look like a mass of nerves made of light blue energy all throughout his face, no nose, no ears, no mouth. Also, a circle of glowing marks are in the middle of his face as well.

But those eyes, Thor knew them. The face that held those eyes may have changed drastically since last he saw them, but he knows those eyes.

"Fafnir? Is that you?" Thor asked, completely shocked that his old friend stands before him now, changed, but still alive.

"Indeed it is me, Thor. It is good to see you old friend." Fafnir said as he eyes shone with kindness.

"How is this possible?" Thor asked his old friend.

"After me and the rest of my race left this galaxy to serve out our banishment, we meditated on our failure to aid the Ancients when they needed it the most. Eventually, we found ourselves starting to Ascend and join the Ancients in Ascension, myself also joining the ranks of the Ascended until all Furlings had Ascended. The Ancients that Ascended welcomed us with open arms, but we still felt that we did not deserve Ascension until we found redemption, so we Descended ourselves into a middle stage. Not Ascended and yet not one the lower planes of existence at the same time. We are essentially a better version of what Anubis was." Fafnir explained to Thor.

"Intriguing. So, you possess a portion of the power and knowledge that Ascension grants to those who Ascend." Thor said, slightly awed by what the Furling have become.

"Indeed. And now, we the Furlings have returned from our exile because it is time we honored the pledge we made when we banished ourselves. We have come to stand by the Tau'ri and help them claim their rightful place as the Fifth Great Race." Fafnir declared for all to hear, much to the shock of Thor.

"You have been watching the Tau'ri?" Thor asked.

"We have only recently began to watch the Tau'ri after our sensors began to detect unusual energy readings. We have seen the strength the children of Earth now wield. It is much earlier then we would have thought, but the Tau'ri have managed to conduct themselves with pride and dignity, despite their new found strength. They are indeed the Fifth Race, in heart, mind and spirit. They have much to learn, but they have already taken many of the first steps towards becoming the Fifth Race." Fafnir said to Thor.

"I agree. The Tau'ri have advanced much quicker then we even thought them possible of. It has only been at most a decade since they started walking amongst the stars and yet they have warships far beyond what even Anubis was capable of creating." Lya said as she entered the conversation.

"It is indeed true that the Tau'ri have become much stronger in a soft period of time. But that is because they have an insatiable appetite for knowledge. They are always analyzing and looking for something new to explore. They are inquisitive and never satisfied with what they already know. That is a trait the Asgard long since lost. We stagnated as we fought the Replicators and tried to heal ourselves. Along the way, we lost our curiosity, our wonder, our drive to achieve and race for something even greater then what is currently present. It is not only the Tau'ri drive to forever improve themselves that makes them such an interesting species however. They are also kind, brave and compassionate. I will admit they have made many, many mistakes, but their victories far outweigh their losses. They shall make a fine Fifth Race one day." Thor agreed with the others.

"So, Thor, The point of this meeting is that we wish to ally with the Tau'ri, but we thought it best that you bring members of the Tau'ri to us instead of us simply going and abducting them from their home world. Do you think you can help us?" Fafnir asked.

"Do you even need to ask my friend? I shall be more then delighted to help you in creating an alliance with the Tau'ri. I shall go contact them and have them come here immediately. Just give me a moment." Tor said as he activated his recall, disappearing a flash of Asgard teleportation.

"I do hope our talks with the Tau'ri go well. We have so much to teach them.' Fafnir said to Lya who smiled.

"The Tau'ri have held immense excitement in the possibility of being able to finally meet you Furlings. They shall definitely ally themselves with the last of the Four Great races. They have already made alliances with the Ancients and the Asgard and we the Nox shall also try to ally ourselves with them today. I have no doubt in my heart that the Tau'ri shall welcome you with open arms." Lya said to Fafnir.

"We can only hope Lya. We can only hope." Fafnir said as he and the other Furlings sat down around the table, awaiting for Thor's return with news about the Tau'ri.

* * *

 **Time: 1510 hours. Location: Homeworld Command.**

O'Neill sighed as he finally finished the mammoth amount of paper work on his desk.

Standing up, O'Neill stretched his arms and legs as he tried to get rid of the sore muscles that have accumulated due to sitting over his desk for so long.

However, just as he was doing that, a bright light flashed in-front of him and deposited Thor.

"Oh shit! Oh, it's just you Thor." O'Neill said, calming his heart down.

"O'Neill, I have need of your help in a matter of utmost importance." Thor said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" O'Neill asked.

"I understand that you can create alliances with other races should you believe it to be in your races best interests." Thor said.

"Yeah, I have been granted the power to create alliances, but what does that have to do with this matter of utmost importance?" O'Neill asked.

"The Nox have requested your presence. I do not know what they need you for at this time, however they only said it something that cannot wait and they wished for you specifically, since you have had experience with the Nox before." Thor said.

"At least let me check with the President first." O'Neill said as he picked up his phone and clicked in the code that would get him a direct line to the President.

The phone rang only three times before President Hayes answered, "This is Hayes. what is happening?"

"Mr. President, this is General O'Neill. Thor is here sir and he says there is something on Gaia that requires my direct attention. Requesting permission to head there and see why I am needed." O'Neill said.

"Request granted. Head to Gaia and find out what is going on. You have my full permission to do whatever you think is best. Godspeed to you, O'Neill." President Hayes said.

"Understood sir. I will be back in a few hours." O'Neill said as he put down his phone and said to Thor, "I have been given permission to head to Gaia."

Thor nodded and said, "Then let us depart."

Thor then had himself and O'Neill transported back to the Aria, which then quickly left orbit and flew away from the planet until they ere far enough away from the planet to jump into Hyperspace.

While the ship was hurtling through hyperspace, O'Neill was checking out the Aria.

"Sweet ship you have Thor." O'Neill said.

"Thank you. The Aria is the first of the Zor class Dreadnoughts built by my people. She represents the epitome of Asgard technology, at least until my people leave the Time Dilation field." Thor replied to O'Neill.

"Hm. Can't wait to see what you guys have built since they entered the field." O'Neill said.

"Indeed. It is a very exciting thought when thinking about how advanced my people will have become since they entered the field." Thor replied.

This went on back and forth until the Aria arrived back over Gaia.

"Let us head down to the surface O'Neill. We must not waste any time." Thor said.

"Sure buddy." O'Neill replied as the two were sent down to the planet below.

Back inside the meeting chamber, two bright flashes of light with an accompanying musical chime announced the arrival of O'Neill and Thor.

O'Neill looked around the room and saw Lya and Ohper sitting at one side of the table, but nine unknown beings wearing dark cloaks were also a sitting at the other end of the table.

"Greetings O'Neill." Lya said with a smile.

"Hey Lya. Who are your friends?" O'Neill asked.

"We are a members of a race you and your people have been looking to find for a long time O'Neill." The one at the end said as it took of it's cloak, revealing it's face to O'Neill. "We are the Furlings."

O'Neill was shocked, these are the Furlings? He expected fuzzy, koala looking things, not beings that look their made of energy with enough raw power to crack a planet.

"I am Fafnir and I represent the Furlings. I understand you must have questions." Fafnir said.

"Well yeah. Where have you guys been for the last few millennia? Why do you guys look like Anubis? And why now?" O'Neill asked.

"For your first question, we Furlings exiled ourselves to a far away galaxy that your people call Andromeda. We went there to serve out our self-exile to pay for our inability to help the Ancients when they needed our help the most. For your second question, while we were in exile, the Furlings as a species all Ascended, but we felt we did not deserve to be Ascended, so we made ourselves move into a middle ground, part-Ascended and part-psychical Furlings once more, thus our appearance. And for your final question, we have returned to honor the vow we made to help your people claim your rightful place as the Fifth Race." Fafnir said.

O'Neill was a little overwhelmed, but quickly got control of himself and said, "The Tau'ri would be delighted to form an alliance with the Furlings."

Lya then said, "The Nox would also like to forge an alliance with the Tau'ri. You and your people have grown greatly since last we saw each other and we believe it is time to begin helping you grow into your future role as the Fifth Race."

O'Neill nodded and said, "Earth will accept anything the Nox are willing to do for us and we shall shall everything we have learned and have with the Nox. We have a few things the Nox might be greatly interested in."

And with that, the representatives of the Nox, Furlings, Asgard and Tau'ri talked amongst one another for a long time, hammering out the agreements of this new alliance between their four races, all unaware that they are being watched by those above.

* * *

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Ascended Realm, Movie Theater.**

Janus watched on with a smile, beaming with pride and joy as the Tau'ri finally met the Furlings. As the second eldest and yet now the most advanced member of the Four Great Races, they shall prove to be an invaluable asset in the war to preserve peace in Avalon and Pegasus.

Even after the Asgard leave their Time Dilation bubble, they shall still be less then the Furlings. The Furlings have access to knowledge and technology that has been created from beings who have seen the secrets of the universe and come back to make sure they honor the vow they made.

"So, the Furlings have returned from their exile and have made contact with the Nox, Asgard and now the Tau'ri." Morgan said as she took a sip from her drink as she too watched the events unfolding on the movie screen.

All around the two of them was all the hundreds of Ascended Ancients who have sided with Janus and they too were watching the vents unfolding with curious and excited gazes. Many of them remember the Furlings and who they were and so are very glad to see their old friends returning to help the those on the lower realms.

"Indeed they have. This is good. Since the Furlings haven't been fighting wars in the last millennia or facing deadly diseases or anything like that, they have more warships the Asgard, Nox or the Tau'ri and their vessels outclass anything fielded by the other races. They shall definitely provide a great amount of defense for the lower realms against the oncoming storm." Janus said as his face darkened a little thinking about what is coming.

"Are they getting any closer?" Morgan asked.

"The Robotech Master's maybe smart of a non-Ascended race, but even they cannot simply find a single warship in the infinity of the multiverse quickly. It will take them a bit more time to find this reality, but they are getting closer. We are running out of time. The Tau'ri are dramatically increasing their military forces, as are the Asgard and now with the Furlings joining the fight, the forces of light are gathering their strength and together, perhaps they shall be capable of surviving the onslaught of enemies coming their way." Janus replied to her.

"How many more before we can challenge our brothers and sisters?" Morgan asked.

"Only a few more. Soon our numbers will reach a point we will be able to force our brother and sisters to leave, allowing us to directly interfere with the lower realms without fear of consequences." Janus said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Morgan asked.

Janus sighed and said, "I do not know if this is the correct path. For all our great power, looking into the future is one thing even we cannot do. Even with my misgivings, I know that if we do nothing, the chances for our children and our former friends to survive against the Zentraedi, the Masters, the Invid and the Haydonites are almost nonexistent. If we stand here and watch on, all life in the universe may fall to one of those four races. The Invid are capable of being turned into a ally if the Tau'ri play their cards right and the Zentraedi already have cracks of dissension forming. However, Dozal will never accept peace, the Master's will always thirst for power and the Haydonites shall always yearn to destroy all organic life."

Images formed on the movie screen of the Robotech universe, showing the Robotech Masters ordering the destruction of numerous plants filled with life if they so much as hinted at possible rebellion. More images were shown of Dozal hatching plans for the Zentraedi to become the dominant power and overthrown their masters. Other images showed the Haydonites themselves mercilessly cutting down dozens of sentient races in their region of space.

"We cannot stand back and watch on as these threats come to destroy countless innocents. We sacrificed everything to keep those beings safe and no matter what, I am not going to simply let them kill them. Even if civil war among the Ascended is the wrong thing to do, right now it is the only thing I can think of that will allow us to save those on the lower planes. Our brothers and sisters will never allow us to interfere on the lower planes and if they will not allow us to interfere, then we must remove them." Janus said.

Morgan sighed and said, "I hope you are right."

"So do I Morgan. So do I." Janus replied as the two fell into uncomfortable silence as they and the others watched on as the Asgard, Furlings, Nox and the Tau'ri created their alliance.

The Furlings have returned from their exile and with them, a chance that sentient life might be able to survive when the forces of darkness arrive.

The day of reckoning is approaching and all must prepare for that day.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Man, what a cool chapter! I had a lot of fun.**

 **As for what the Horizon Mk. II Scout ships look like, go to google and type in "Toonami Absolution Mk. II" and you will get what the ship mostly looks like, save for the fact my version has a more consistent ship look, being completely even along the bottom of the ship and continuing all the way to the back, making the ship look like a narrow breadbox with wings attached to the side.**

 **As for what the Hercules looks like, the Hercules looks a lot like the UNSC Punic class Super carrier from Halo, except a little more darn out, a more consistent shape to it and a rounded frontal part. Remember, the ADF and the SGC use Beaming Technology, so there doesn't need to be cargo doors anymore, simply just Asgard Beams and a large cargo hold.**

 **And for this chapter, I am gonna give you guys TWO codex entries!**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personal Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-SD-Ghost Mk.22 **

**Dimensions:**

 **Height:** **4.2 m**

 **Width:** **14.1 m**

 **Length:** **9.0 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x 30 mm cannons**

 **1 x 15 mm laser turret**

 **24 x Stargazer missiles in two internal missile bays**

 **Crew:**

 **0: Unit is piloted by AI.**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models: 3 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors.**

 **Later Models: 3 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactors.**

 **Shields:**

 **5 x Shield Emitters**

 **5 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **1 foot thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Large Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters**

 **First Models:** **1 x Hyperdrive**

 **Later Models: 1 x Hybrid Hyperdrive/ Hyperspace Fold Generators.**

 **Max Speed: 13,140,000 MPH.**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-AI control** **system**

 **-Sensor suite on par with Plato Class Frigates.**

 **Description:**

 **A upgraded version of the old QF-300E created after the Siege of Atlantis to allow the ADF to continue to monitor the Wraith while the ADF vessels were all busy being repaired or being upgraded.**

 **Unit first saw active duty on September 29, 2006. Since then, the units have since seen mass production as their ability to monitor and spy on the Wraith without being found is paramount to the war effort.**

 **Units are spread all throughout the Pegasus Galaxy with a few units being used in the Milky Way Galaxy.**

 **End Report.**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personnel Only.**

 **Designation:** **ADF-MDV-101-Phoenix Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Height:** **11.7 m**

 **Depth:** **5.0 m**

 **Breadth:** **7.95 m**

 **Armaments: **

**2 x Twin 78 mm Anti-Aircraft laser guns on back**

 **2 x 11 missile rack on either shoulder**

 **2 x 4 missile rack on hips**

 **2 x 6 missile rack on outer sides of legs**

 **1 x GU-221 Gun Pod**

 **Crew:**

 **1: Pilot**

 **Power-Plant** **:**

 **First Models: 2 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors**

 **Later Models: ****2 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactors**

 **Shields: **

**8 x Jumper Class Shield Emitters**

 **8 x Fold Shield Booster**

 **Hull:**

 **3 and half feet thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Small Jumper class engines on the back**

 **2 x Small Jumper class engines on the back of each leg**

 **Auxiliary** **Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Thought Interface System take from Puddle Jumper**

 **-Extremely Advanced Inertial Dampeners**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **Description**

 **A powerful anti-aircraft Destroid, this vehicle was made from the designs of the SDR-04-Mk. XII Phalax Destroid and of the ADR-04-Mk-X Defender.**

 **This unit type first saw combat on** **June 20, 2006 on Taranis. The Phoenix class Destroids of the SDF-1 Macross set up an elaborate trap along with other various ADF Destroid forces to try and destroy a large Wraith attack fleet coming towards Taranis.**

 **These units showcased their power as they were instrumental in making sure the Wraith were defeated quickly before they had a chance at attacking Taranis.**

 **Since then, the units have seen little combat throughout the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way galaxy, but they have proven themselves to be a powerful tool in the ADF arsenal.**

 **These units are stationed in great numbers across all Tau'ri facilities and for warship deployment as well.**

 **End Report.**

 **Anyone who is wondering what the Furling look like, go to google and type in Stargate Guardian and look at images, specifically, look for the one made by** **Sandra Duchiewicz. The images made by her are just incredible and look astonishing.**

 **And a little bit with the Ascended Beings in the movie theater, just giving a little update on the Masters. They are closing in on the Macross, but they do not yet have the power or the means to reach her, yet.**

 **And a little more about the augmentation and how it is affecting the ADF, nothing too big.**

 **And with that, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	23. Chapter 23: Attack of the Asurans!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter in this story of mine, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Attack of the Asurans!**

 **Date: April 28, 2007. Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Replicator Homeworld.**

Fran was smiling and feeling very happy, for the very first of their new breed of warships was finally completed and ready to be launched.

The warship was laid down before her, a large light grey vessel with flecks of blueish-green here and there. The frame is of a thin, angular build with a pointed bow and with two mass engine pods on either side of lower hull with two small engines pods of the upper hall with five massive engines nozzles at the back of the ship. The bridge is nothing more then a small elongated dome at the back of the ship just before the engines begin. This makes the bridge a much harder target to hit.

This is the Replicators first spaceship made of their own imagination. She is the RSF-X45-Retribution class Dreadnought, the Forward Unto Dawn.

At a length of 5,450 meters long, she is almost the same size as the SDF class the ADF use, however she much less mass as she is not as thickly built as the SDF class vessels are. Even so, she has very powerful shields and a very tough hull that is composed of densely compacted nanites. This type of hull allows the Retribution to take direct hits from capital class warships and not take a lot of damage and she is also able to completely repair any damage she does take almost instantly. Basically this is blend of the ADF hull plating and the Wraith Hive plating, immense damage resistance with the benefit incredible hull repair. The hull is a bit weaker then ADF vessels of similar size, like the Olympus or the SDF class vessels, but the Retribution is still very hard to damage.

The Retribution has two large Atlantis class Reflex Furnaces with three smaller ones spread throughout the frame. This allows the Retribution a massive amount of raw power.

Her shields are on par with the latest Macross class warships, which are now three times as tough as the Macross after she had her upgrades from Liberty.

She has a cloaking method similar, but different then the cloaking of a Puddle Jumper. It is slightly longer lasting and makes you harder to detect, but all weapons are deactivated and so are shield and it places a strain on the hull, meaning the cloak can only be operated for a limited time before structure stability is compromised beyond repair.

Her senors are also very advanced and can detect almost anything with ease, save for vessels using Shadow Technology or using Alterran cloaking devices if their warships are sufficiently advanced to use them.

The Retribution class has a plethora of new weapon types developed by the Replicators for their warships. She has 120 of the new Terminator CIWS turrets. A Terminator CIWS turret is a large turret with two main barrels with three smaller barrels inside the large barrels. When the weapon is activated, the two large barrels will activate and energy blasts will come from the smaller barrels. The barrels will each fire in sequences, allowing the barrels to cool down before permanent damage is done to them. These energy blasts are slightly weaker, but fire faster then the 30 mm CIWS turrets that the ADF use extensively.

Also, the Retribution class is loaded with 60 of the Javelin Medium Cannons. A Javelin turret is a three barreled cannon that fire's streams of energy. The cannons were developed from the Asgard Beam weapons and the Positron cannons. The energy builds up at the tip of the cannons and is then released with a massive "bulge" at the front of the beams that do a lot of damage quickly with the rest of the beams cutting through armor plating. These cannons are in-between the 72 mm and the 100 mm cannons that the ADF use.

There is then the 12 of the new Entropy Heavy cannons. These large cannons have a single barrel, but they unleash attacks much harder hitting then the Javelin Cannons do. A Entropy cannons unleashes a stream of dark matter that when they hit the hull of enemy warships, they instantly destroy anything in-front of the beam regardless of how tough the material is. The downside is that these cannons take a lot of energy and can overheat very quickly if they are used too many times in a row. These cannons are much stronger then the 100 mm cannons, but weaker then the Asgard Beam weapons, however they can be used to cut warships apart if they are unshielded.

The Retribution also has 8 emitters for the new Energy torpedoes the Replicators designed. These emitters fire large spherical energy bolts that can be directed through means that only the Replicators know. The spheres are very fast and are almost impossible to intercept before they reach their target. Each sphere has a explosive output only slightly less then the latest Naquada/Protoculture Reflex Torpedoes which are around two and half times stronger then the original torpedoes. They can also be set to rapid fire mode where each emitter can fire up to 20 inside of 10 seconds, but then they are only around two times stronger then a Stargazer in terms of power.

Finally, one either side of the inner portion of the tip of the bow, there are the two emitters for the new Tesla Anti-Warship weapons. The emitters fire to release twin simultaneous beams of purple energy that are stronger then Positron cannons, but weaker then Synchro cannons. They are very quick to recharge after firing and have a very long range to them.

Her own Hyperdrive is very fast and can keep pace with the Macross and Olympus class vessels.

All in all, the Retribution class is strong enough to stand toe-to-toe with all, but the most powerful of warships.

So far, the Replicators only have the Forward Unto Dawn in their navy, with over 30 other vessels of various classifications and sizes only partially completed.

Just as Fran as think these things, five large Hyperspace windows opened above the planet and disgorged out five Aurora Class vessels.

Since she is a Replicator, Fran has a wireless link to the computer system and immediately knew that unknown warships have entered orbit over their home world. She then sent out a call for the the Forwards Unto Dawn to launch quickly and to get ready for combat. She then ordered the few energy torpedo emitters scattered around the city to be activated and to lock onto the unknown warships.

Her orders were acknowledged and quickly the moorings holding the Forwards Unto Dawn were detached the and the massive warship quickly activated her crystal white shields as she quickly ascended through the atmosphere and into orbit to face the incoming Aurora class ships.

Fran was on the bridge of the Forwards Unto Dawn and said, "Open communications with those ships. Keep weapons on stand-by mode. If things go wrong, I want those vessels destroyed before they can fire on the capitol."

Just as the communication channel was sent out, a Replicator yelled out, "Ma'am weapons are hot on those warships! They're targeting the capitol!"

"Activate all weapons! Get rid of those warships!" Fran yelled out.

The Forward Unto Dawn activated her weapons fired off a series purple twisting energy bolts from her Javelin cannons at three of the Aurora, the purple bolts striking their golden shields and casing the vessel being fired upon to shake.

While her Javelins are firing at those three Aurora, the energy torpedoes fired off, eight streaking, twisting orbs of golden light that stuck struck two Aurora's and soon eight massive eruptions of light quickly followed as the torpedoes exploded.

As soon as the torpedoes struck the Auroras, the Auroras returned fire, sending forth golden energy blasts from their energy turrets as well as the ever familiar golden squid shaped Alterran designed drones.

Thankfully the shields of the Forwards Unto Dawn are designed to resist Improved Drone weapon strikes and these are none Improved versions of that weapon type, so the golden squid weapons struck the shields and simply caused the Forwards Unto Dawn's shields to flare up crystal white.

In retaliation, another eight torpedoes flew forth and struck the three Aurora's the Forward Unto Dawn has been engaging with her Javelin cannons, causing their shields to fail catastrophically and now having finally lost their shields, the Forward Unto Dawn let loose with another of her weapons.

Three of her Entropy began to charge up and when they were ready to fire, the cannons launched a long stream of dark matter energy that is dark purple with black bolts of energy crackling around the beams.

The three beams flew underneath the Aurora's and where then brought up and when then met the hulls of the Aurora's, theses beams instantly obliterated anything in their path, allowing the beams to easily cut through the warships until the Aurora's were cut into two and a few seconds later three of the Aurora's were destroyed in massive explosions.

The two remaining Auroras switched tactics and instead of attacking the Forward Unto Dawn, the Aurora's turned their weapons on the planet below them.

Streams of golden drones streaked from the Aurora and flew towards the capitol, more specifically the Reflex Reactors. If those reactors goes critical, they will cause a chain reaction that will obliterate anything in their path until the planet itself is nothing more then a barren wasteland. It will kill the Replicators on the planet below.

"NO!" Fran yelled out in panic as the Drones struck the capitol and destroyed the main building in a flash of light,

Thankfully, the Reflex Reactors managed to survive the attack, but are now offline and the few torpedo emitters in the capitol that were being brought online are now going to remain offline.

"Quickly, pore all available energy into weapons and take those warships down now!" Fran yelled out in fury, trying not to think of all her friends that died when those Drones struck. Replicators maybe made of nanites and can survive things regular humans cannot, but even they cannot take a drone strike to the face and live. If their nanites are fried, they are gone permanently, just like a regular human and most definitely, Replicators died in that strike.

The weapons of the Forward Unto Dawn intensified their attacks against the Auroras, their shields straining against the increased firepower.

One of the Aurora's was destroyed by a combination of energy torpedoes and Javelin energy cannon fire, her hull being blown apart until it was nothing more then a collection of small twisted, melted remains of a once powerful warship.

The final Aurora was blasting away at the capitol city, massive explosions erupting as the Drones tried to pierce the reactor and destroy the Replicators once and for all.

"Weapons, activate the Tesla cannons, we need to end this now!" Fran ordered as the weapons officer activated the weapon.

The armor plating on the front of the bow moved out of the way, as two barrel came out of the bow and locked into firing position.

The barrels started glowing dark purple as giant bolts of energy cracked wildly and started increasing in intensity until finally, the cannons fired out two beams racing forwards until it struck the shields of the final Aurora which strained to try and stop the immense energy attack, but ultimately the Aurora's shields failed and the beams cut clean through the Aurora and destroyed it in a massive explosion.

Fran then quickly said, "Contact the nearest ADF vessel and let them now we have been attacked by unknown forces using Aurora class warships! Let them now they might be attacked soon as well."

Her communication officer nodded and quickly sent out the signal and a few seconds later he said, "Ma'am, the ADF's First Fleet is responding and will be here in twenty minutes. Asgard and Furling warships are also responding and will be here around the same time. ADF facilities have moved into code red and all civilian populations are being told an attack might happen, so the bunkers are open and ready in case of an attack. Also, I am getting word from the capitol that the Reflex Reactors are in the green zone and the possibility of an catastrophic failure is none existent, but due to the amount of damage done, power will be sporadic at best for the new few weeks. Also, the shipyards were struck and all thirty of our unfinished warships have been destroyed. Causalities are high, at least 10,000 confirmed deceased so far with more coming in."

Fran tried to choke back the wave of sadness that struck her hard in the gut when she heard those words and said, "I understand. Get all emergence repairs done to the reactors, we need those now. The Forward Unto Dawn is to remain in orbit until the ADF arrive. I want no more surprises."

"Understood." The comm officer said as he got back to work.

Fran then looked down at the ruined capitol and silently swore whoever was dumb enough to launch an attack against her and her people would pay. Tenfold.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 Hours. Location: Replicator Homeworld. Forward Unto Dawn.**

Fran was looking at the holographic screen as McKay was currently finding out where the attackers came from using residual hyperspace radiation to backtrack to their point of origin.

"Aright, I have found the planet. M7R-227. Small planet in the middle of the Pegasus galaxy. Not a lot is told in the database about this planet. However, I can say with reasonable amount of certainty that this is where those Aurora's came from." McKay said.

Gloval then said, "Alright. The Dying Ember shall head t the planet and get some recon done and then report back. Once they have that information, we will then make a plan then. Agreed?" Gloval said.

All agreed and so Gloval clicked his comm, causing Galadriel to appear and Gloval said, "Contact the Dying Ember and tell her to make all haste to these coordinates. They are too go quiet and to get as much sensor data as they can. This mission is of the utmost importance and let them know that they are not to be caught under any circumstance."

Galadriel disappeared and then sent the message to the Dying ember, the Horizon Mk. II class warship quickly pealing away from the First Fleet and making her way into hyperspace as she made her way towards the planet where the unknown foe resides.

"Alright. Now until they return, I hereby offer ADF support in getting the Replicator capitol rebuilt." Weir said.

"The Asgard will also offer their aid in repairing your city." Heimdall said to Fran.

"The Furlings likewise also offer our help." A Furling by the name of Arcpoth said.

"The Nox shall lend you our aid if you ask of it. We may not be able to heal your injured or help with the rebuilding of your city, but we can heal your world from the wounds that have been inflicted upon it." Lya said.

"The Replicators gratefully accept any and all aid we can get right now. It is a mess. The capitol has been nearly destroyed, our warships are nothing more then a pile of rubble and the Reflex Reactors are offline. We with your aid, it shall still take a little over a week before the damage is repaired. This attack has greatly hurt my people's morale. They want justice and they want it now." Fran explained.

"Do not worry Fran. Those that committed the attack will be punished severely. If they are just a race that found a few Aurora's and somehow managed to get them to work, we will confiscate any advanced technology from them just like we did with the Genii. If they are a small pocket of Ancients that have declared war against your people, we will let them know any further attacks against you and your people will not be allowed. And if after that they still do not stop, we shall force them to." Gloval assured her.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Fran said with true gratitude and a smile on her face that she and her people have such great allies.

"No need to thank us. We are merely doing what allies should do when one of us is attacked. Now, let's how the Dying Ember can find out more about who these people are." Gloval said as the conversation continued onwards, awaiting the return of the Dying Ember.

* * *

 **Time: 1500 hours. Location: Unknown Planet.**

The Dying Ember came out of hyperspace beyond the edge of the solar system and quickly activated her power cloak and then moved forwards slowly, alert for any signs she has been found.

After a few hours of moving through the solar system, the Dying Ember was now approaching the second planet of the solar system.

On the bridge of the small vessel, the Captain of the Dying Ember, David Howlett, a large native american man with a thick brown mustache said, "Jenkins, what do we have?"

"Large energy readings from the second planet, but something is interfering with detailed scans. We need to get closer. I am also getting a few other signals from the planet, possible warships." Jenkins said from the sensor panel.

"Alright, all stations prepare for emergency jump to Hyperspace in case they even show a single sign that they have found us. Helm, move us in." Howlett ordered as the Dying Ember moved towards the second planet.

Ten minutes later, the Dying Ember finally got a detailed scan of the planet and what they saw shocked them.

There was massive amounts of Ancient technology below them, the planet was basically covered in towers that looked exactly like the Alexandria and Atlantis while numerous Aurora's were being built across the planet.

"Jenkins, what is done there?" Howlett asked as he looked at the holographic screen containing images of the planet below.

"Well sure, according to the readings, there are around 50 Aurora class warships all ready for combat. I am also detecting no less then 20 different Drone launchers like the one in Antarctica. From the energy readings, there must be at least 100 ZPM's down on the planet, with the possibility of another hundred. I have also confirmed there at least seven city ship class vessels on the planet as well." Jenkins said in awe of the amount of Ancient technology below them.

"Alright, record all the data and then compress it into a comm buoy and launch it back to the Replicators homeworld. We'll stay here and transmit all new data as it comes in. This place is going to be incredibly difficult to assault in case we need to attack it. Jenkins, any obvious weak points our fleets can exploit?" Howlett asked.

"None sir. The ZPM's are in heavy fortified locations and in the event of a battle, they will no doubt have shields protecting them. If we do have to attack, I would suggest using Horizon Mk. II class ships to attack suddenly and to aim for these sections. Taking them out would reduce the amount of energy the Drone Launchers have available. If we can also launch blitzkrieg attacks on the Aurora before they can launch that would also greatly increase our chances of victory." Jenkins said as he then grew a confused look on his race and ran the scan a second time.

"Jenkins? Did you find something?" Howlett asked.

"Possibly. The sensors are detecting a large amount of Neutronium, as well as what looks like active machines that are basically less advanced Replicator building machines, and I have found large amounts of active nanites. Sir, I think we just found the remains of the First Generation of Replicators created by the Ancients.' Jenkins said as the sensor readings were show to Howlett.

"This changes everything. Get that information back to command immediately." Howlett said as the information was transferred to two information buoys that were then launched out of the Dying Ember and sent back towards the Replicator homeworld.

The Dying Ember would remain over the planet for another seven hours and gather a large amount of data before she eventually left the planet and flew back towards the Replicator Homeworld.

* * *

 **Date: April 29, 2007. Time: 1200 hours. Location: Replicator Homeworld.**

The leaders of the alliance were staring at the sensor data gathered by the Dying Ember with calculative eyes.

"So, the First Generation of Ancient Designed Replicators were not destroyed as we thought they were." Sheppard said.

"it appears so. Based off of the Sensor data, there are at least 3 billion First Gen. Human form Replicators on this planet which is being called Asuras for now. These Asurans have done a lot of work since the Ancients tried to wipe them out." McKay commented.

"I would say. Do you se he energy readings? Hundreds of confirmed ZPM's with many more unconfirmed. We all could really use that many ZPM's." Sheppard said back.

"Agreed. Having that many ZPM's would allow use to outfit a majority of our warships with at least a single ZPM which would greatly increasing their fighting capabilities. With out upcoming major offensive with the Wraith approaching, we need our warships as powerful as they can possibility become." Gloval added.

"Now that we know with whom we are dealing with, what are we going to do?" Weir asked.

"I say we simply have the Jotun reconstruct the plant wide Anti-Replicator Weapon, drive up to Asuras and simply blast them into extinction and then take all their tech. They have proven that they are hostile to to our allies and we cannot allow them to attack worlds that are less well protected then us. We have no idea why the Asurans launched an attack against the Replicators, but I say we cannot let them take another shot." Sheppard said.

"I agree. These Replicators are not like the Second Gen. Replicators. They are violent and attacked without warning. We have no way to predict their next action and so we must assume the worst and take action accordingly." Gloval said.

"I agree that these Asurans must be destroyed. They have shown they are aggressive and violent. Who is to say they will not start attacking human worlds, where the causalities will be much higher?" Heimdall said.

"I also agree military action must be taken. We must stop these Asurans before a three way war begins between us and these Asurans. A quick, decisive military strike and another galactic threat shall be gone." Arcpoth said.

"Although I do not agree with the entire eradication of a race, I do say that action must be taken to prevent other disasters like this." Lya said.

"It appears that this council has made a decision. But I ask that I be allowed to at least to try and talk to the Asurans to see if we can negotiate for peace before you destroy them all." Weir said.

"Quick negotiations. If they even so much as a make a single move that is possibly hostile, we will wipe them out for the good of the universe." Sheppard said.

"Alright. The First Fleet of the ADF shall head to Asuras under cloak, with the Furling and Asgard fleet proving back up. The Jotun shall have the planet wide Anti-Replication Weapon and if we declare them to hostile, she shall move in and destroy all the Replicators with our warships providing cover. Try not to do too much damage to their warships and their planet, they have a lot of technology that can be instrumental in our war against the Wraith." Gloval said.

The other all agreed to this plan and Weir then said, "I think the Forward Unto Dawn along with a few other warships should remain here to protect this planet. The Asurans have already attacked here once and they have fifty Aurora's to send here again to finish the job."

Gloval nodded his head and said, "The Archangel, the Dominion and the Infinity battle group shall remain here. After all, the Infinity just finished construction and the Second Fleet is almost ready to head back to Earth, a few days over here to make sure that the planet is safe and the Asurans will do no harm to it."

Fran nodded and said, "Thank you. I would commit the Forward Unto Dawn to this assault, but since she is made of nanite cells, the Anti-Replicator weapon would destroy her as well and her crew on top of that if she is anywhere close to the wave front when it fires off. Besides, I wish to keep my home safe and my people would also feel safest if our only vessel is protecting us."

"Don't worry Fran, the Asurans will get their due. They will not touch you or you people ever again. I assure you. Now everyone, the attack will take place tomorrow at 1300 hours. All warships are to ready themselves for combat. Dismissed." Gloval said as the meeting drew to a close as everyone walked out of the meeting room and went to prepare themselves for the massive assault against the Asurans.

For the sin of hurting the allies and dear friends of the ADF, the Asurans shall pay for it with their lives if they do not surrender.

* * *

 **April 30, 2007. Time: 1300 hours. Location: Asuras.**

Gloval stood on the bridge of the Macross as she and the rest of the First Fleet of the Tau'ri were in orbit around Asuras.

"All warships, prepare to power up weapons and target all areas which the Dying Ember highlighted as areas of interest! Should the Jotun fail to destroy the Replicators in one blow, we shall be forced into a drawn out siege attack so make sure that in our opening salvo we can take out all their defensive and offensive placements. Vanessa, an sign that we have been seen?" Gloval asked his sensor officer as he closed the comm ink he had opened to all warships to give them their orders.

"No sir. Activity around Asuras has remained the same since we arrived. No weapons are powered up and their shields are down. If they are attempting to draw us into a trap, I can't see how." Vanessa said.

"Alright. Dr. Weir, you have the comm. You have five minutes to try and get the Asurans to end their aggressive actions before we take them out." Gloval said as he turned to Weir who was on the bridge.

"I understand." Weir said as she stepped forwards and sent a comm channel to the Asurans.

"To the inhabitants of this world, I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantis Defensive Forces. I wish to open a dialogue with you. I repeat, to the inhabitants of this world, I wish to open a dialogue with you." Weir said and then waited for a response.

She didn't have to wait long before a image of a angry looking older man with a short white beard appeared and said, "Dr. Weir, we know of you. I am Oberoth, leader of the Asurans. Why have you come to Asuras?"

"I have come to try and find a way for you and the Second Gen. Replicators to coexist." Weir said before Oberoth cut her off.

"Those things are not Replicators, they are abominations that our creators mistakenly made and we shall purge them from the universe. And then we shall go and kill our creators and then you and your people. We know of the location of Earth and of all your colonies. The prisoner we captured has been most helpful." Oberoth said as a ADF member was brought in.

He was Lt. Bakerman, a ADF member that went missing a few months ago, assumed KIA after his transmitter stopped working during a Wraith attack on a trading planet.

"We shall destroy you, your abominations and claim our rightful place after we ascend." Oberoth said as he then stuck his hand into Bakerman, causing Bakerman to scream for a few seconds before he fell over dead.

Weir then said, "You will pay for that."

Weir cut the link and said, "Wipe them out."

Gloval nodded as he stared at the planet below with unrivaled fury. These beings attacked the Replicators and also killed an ADF personal after torturing him for months. They shall pay dearly.

"This is Heimdall on the Jotun. We saw everything. We have begun to charge up the Anti-Replicator weapon, but we need a at least a minute more before we can fire it." Heimdall said.

"Alright, all force close in and open fire with all your weapons. Also, form a shield around the Jotun until she has finished charging the weapon." Gloval said as he sat down in his chair.

The fleet responded immediately, the ADF vessels moving forwards and acting like a shield to prevent the Jotun from being destroy while the seven massive Furling warships flew alongside them.

The Furling warships are massive, easily being 11,000 meters in length. Having a large silver hull plating, their warships are shaped like giant birds of prey, with two large wing mounts on either side of the ship with a long neck portion is in the middle. These warships look like the Grace ship Carter and the Prometheus faced back during the Prometheus year long trip back to Earth. That warship was a early Furling warship that had a AI that went mad from the long years away from it's creators and so become very aggressive towards anyone or thing that came near it. After it left the Prometheus, the ship went around the Milky Way galaxy until the day the Furlings returned to the Milky Way galaxy, causing the ship to go and try to find them. Once it did, the ship was taken back to the Furling homeworld where she was repaired and the AI sent to get some repairs.

Back to the present, the allied fleet deactivated their cloaks and raised their shields while also powering up their Shadow Fields, making it much harder for the Replicators to target the allied fleet.

In response, fifty Aurora class vessels arose from the planet swiftly as their shields activated just as the first valley of particle blasts from the ADF warships struck.

Lances of whit-blue supercharged particles impacted the tough hulls of the Aurora's, the particles melting into the metals and causing explosions as the particles struck power lines. In the opening volley, three Aurora's became too badly damaged to fly anymore while another seven had large amounts of damage inflicted upon them. The other Aurora's got off better, either receiving little damage or having raised their shields before the ADF could launch their volley.

As the particle blasts continued to rain down upon the Aurora's, the Improved Alterran Drones flew down from their launchers on-board the ADF vessels as they raced to meet the cloud of regular Drone weapons rising from the planet like a golden phoenix.

The Improved Drones smashed into the regular Drones, creating a massive series of explosions that completely covered the sky in a plethora of golden explosions.

The ADF vessels were then joined by the Furling warships who activated their own weapons. Giant batters came out of the warships nose, it's wings and it's back. The cannons then unleashed a massive torrential downpour of silver elongated energy blasts that went and quickly struck the Aurora's, causing their shields to quickly shatter as the ultra powerful silver energy blasts destroyed their shields in seconds, leaving the warships vulnerable to the ADF firepower which quickly tore apart their weapons and engines.

As the Aurora's fell back down to the planet, the Replicators then unleashed another salvo of golden Drones which flew towards the allied fleet.

However, the allies simply let the Drones smash into their shields where they were destroyed, their shields managing to take the Drone's with relative ease.

It was at this point that Heimdall said, "The weapon is ready. The Jotun is moving int position, cover us."

The Jotun the broke formation and began to fly towards the surface of the planet, her shields glowing as they absorbed a number of Drone weapons that struck her shields.

The bottom of the Jotun was glowing brightly as a large energy sphere was visible, signally the Anti-Replicator weapon was ready to fire.

Once only a few hundred feet above the surface of Asuras, the Jotun hovered in mid air while the weapon finished preparing itself to fire.

A number of Drone launchers were now nothing more the smoking holes due to precise Asgard Beam shots.

These ultra powerful weapons were proving their worth as the thin white-blue lances of energy lashed out and struck the Drone launchers, turning them into slag and destroy the Replicators ability to fight back.

The Jotun the finally fired off the Anti-Replicator weapon, a massive wave of energy crossing all over the planet and turning all the Replicators on said planet into dust as the bonds between the nanites was permanently interrupted.

The remaining Drone Launchers fell silent as as the Aurora's all fell to the planet, crashing into buildings and a few even exploding as they smashed into the ground.

"All Replicators have been destroyed. Threat has been eliminated." Heimdall said.

Gloval then said, "Begin beaming down ADF teams to take all the ZPM's they can find, while also retrieving Forge's and see if we can get those remaining 23 Aurora's back into working condition. And also, get teams down and prepare those city ship's ready to launch."

Claudia and Lisa nodded and began to replay the orders to fleet as the several hundred ADF teams brought along set off to begin taking all the Advanced technology left on Asuras.

The Furlings and Asgard also began to lend their aid, their beaming technology even better then the ADF's and so were a great aid in quickly retrieving the vast amount of resources from the planet.

One of the teams sent down, AR-15 lead by Ford quickly went to the command center and got Bakerman's body for proper burial when For d saw one the screens flashing with a series of symbols counting down.

"Sir, I think Oberoth tripped a kind of booby trap. my Ancient isn't all that good, but I think it says that there is 11 hours until something happens." Ford said as he contacted the Macross.

"We'll send Rodney down to confirm. Stand by." Gloval said.

A few moment later and Rodney was down in the command room checking the screens over.

"Okay, it appears that as the battle progressed further and further away from how the Replicators wanted it, Oberoth deiced to take all of s with him and sent a command for the ZPM's to send energy into the core of Asuras. We managed to stop him from completing the process, but the damage is done. Scans from the command room show that the core of the world is becoming unstable. We have approximately 11 hours before the planet explodes. We need to get all the Forge's, all the Drones, all the ZPM's and put them onto the city ships and then take the city ships with us." Rodney said.

"I'll inform all the the teams they have a time limit now and have to move fast. We'll coordinate things from up here. Move quickly." Gloval said as he went to try and sped up the recovery process.

* * *

 **Date: April 30, 2007. Time: 0000 hours. Location: Asuras.**

McKay ran across the boards as he prepared the final city ship for departure. The six other city ships have already launched and left with all their cargo in their holds while the 23 Aurora class ships that remained intact have been towed into orbit and then taken to Space Station Liberty for repairs and upgrades.

All that remains is this city ship. She has over 89 ZPM's inside of her, as well has 35 Forge's and thousands of Drones weapons in every area her crew can fit them into.

Over the last few hours the planet has been growing increasingly unstable as earthquakes have begun to shake the planet as well other distastes, signalling core is about to go critical.

The ADF fleet save for the Macross was sent back to the Replicator homeworld while the Furling and Asgard vessels remained behind to make sure the last city ship safely makes its way off of the planet. All ADF members on the planet all left on the Aurora's or the other city ships, leaving only McKay, AR-15 and a few other ADF members with this city ship.

McKay then sat down in the command chair which reclined itself as it activated. McKay then willed the city ship to detach the moorings and activate the Star Drives.

The city opened McKay, the mooring detaching quickly as the Star Drive's activated, gently lifting the city ship off of the ground while the clear shield of the city ship activated as well.

McKay drove the city ship higher and higher until the city ship got free of the planet's orbit and then McKay activated the Star Drives and set course for the Replicator homeworld.

The city ship vanished into her hyperspace window and the other remaining alliance warships also activated their own hyperdrives and quickly left the planet with the Macross being the final warship to leave.

A few minutes later, the planet's crust cracked and glowed until at long last, it exploded violently, sending forth molten magma in all directions as massive pieces of the planet bigger then even the Furling warships flew outwards.

With a massive bang, Asuras was no more and so ended the ale of the Asurans, once dreamed of being a tool to bring peace, all they brought was pain and suffering for all.

* * *

 **Date: April 31, 2007. Time: 1300 hours. Location: Replicator Homeworld.**

Fran was currently staring out at the form of the ruined capitol, watching on as thousands of Replicators working tirelessly to ix the damage done to their home as ADF construction drones and ADF personal, along with Furling and Asgard personal aided the replicators in repairing their home.

The Replicators were given 15 ZPM's to power their capitol until such a time as when the Reflex Furnaces would be working once more.

The Replicators have also begun to vastly increase their numbers, suing the newly upgraded Replicator creation machines found on Asuras. The machines have been rebuilt and reprogrammed to create Second Gen. Replicators and this has greatly aided in reclaiming the numbers they once have.

More effort is also being put into getting their own fleet's up ad running, with a large number of Replicators working on getting the shipyards back up and running once more. Never again shall the Replicators allow such an attack to happen to them.

The ADF and the other members of the Alliance have really given a lot of help and aid to the Replicators to help them rebuild their society back up once more and for that, they shall forever be grateful to the Alliance.

Fran has also decided on a name for this planet, one that she feels is appropriate for what the planet represents.

Bastion Prime, the last fortress and stronghold for the Replicators. It is where they shall live and die and it is where they shall construct their civilization once more from the ground up.

* * *

 **Time: 1400 hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Alpha watched on as the Asuran Aurora class vessels were being dismantled and upgraded into Aurora Borealis class vessels, while the city ship class vessels all waited around for their turn to be upgraded to be on par with Alexandria and soon Atlantis.

The numerous ZPM's were quickly dispersed around the fleets and facilities in Tau'ri control, while the Forge's are being upgraded to create Improved Alterran Drone weaponry, and the existing Drone's are being upgraded into Improved Drone weapons.

The Tau'ri handed the situation quickly and decisively, putting an end t the menace of the Asurans once and for all. Who knows the kind of horrors those homicidal manias would unleash?

Alpha shook his head as he thought about the many mistakes that were made when creating the Asurans. The Asurans were made to have an aggression and hatred greater then even the Wraith and with all their abilities like self replication and self modification, it was just a recipe for disaster, especially after the Lanteans then tried to wipe them all out.

The Lanteans really should have tried to handle the situation in a better manner then bringing in a bunch of warships to obliterate the planet. For one, since the Replicators were programmed to obey the Lanteans and could not harm them, the Lanteans could have simply ordered the Asurans to simply kill themselves and that would have been the end of that problem, but no. The Lanteans just had to bring in a fleet of warships to try and destroy a race that rebuild itself from just a few nanites. Real smart. They should have at least tried to find a way to break the bonds between nanites and then used a planet wide version to ensure the Asurans were destroyed.

Alpha simply sighed and went back to completing the Third Tau'ri Battle fleet as well as completing the upgrades for the many Aurora's the ADF found themselves in possession of.

* * *

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Ascended Realm.**

Janus was widely smiling as he watched the repair efforts of the Tau'ri. They have come so far and changed so much in such a sort amount of time.

It is like holding your kid for the first time and then you blink and suddenly they are in college and getting a job. Time just seems to fly by so fast that you just don't seem to notice they are growing up.

Morgan was right beside him in the movie theater and said, "So, the Asurans are gone now. With all the technology they have taken from the Asurans as well as having the Furlings to guide them, the Tau'ri are fast becoming a superpower in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies."

"Yes. They are definitely going to shape the future of those two galaxies and however many more later on. I cannot wait to be able to interact with them directly." Janus said with a childish smile on his face as he thought of all the inventions and devices he could create with the Tau'ri to aid him.

Morgan instantly grew a stern look and flicked Janus's forehead, getting a cry of surprise from the man. The flick didn't hurt him, as he is now pure energy, but it did surprise him.

"No doomsday devices, cloning hi-jinks, timeline alterations, or creating hybrid abominations beyond the minds ability to understand." Morgan said sternly.

Janus pouted and said, "Take all the fun out of interacting with the lower realms why don't you?"

Morgan simply rolled her eyes and went back to watching the Tau'ri helping the Replicators rebuild Bastion Prime.

"I am curious as to see what the Replicators do and become after this event. Certainly they will focus more on building up their military and they shall definitely take a more proactive role in defending themselves in the future." Morgan said.

Janus nodded and said, "Agreed. They might also start increasing their numbers to a large degree in order to give themselves more manpower in order to allow themselves to face the Wraith and other threats. I think they shall also be a good ally to the Tau'ri in the oncoming war."

"With their ability to replicate and build warships at a rate only surpassed by Liberty, they shall most definitely have a large amount of warships to draw upon when the Masters and their enemies arrive." Morgan commented.

"The Haydonites will prove to be a great counter to the Replicators. True they are only on the level of the Asgard before the dilation effect, but they still have a large amount of power and forces. Out of all the oncoming races, they pose the greatest threat behind the Zentraedi. Their sheer ruthlessness, combined with their technological prowess makes them one of the most dangerous races the Tau'ri will encounter from that universe. The Zentraedi have greater number, but are less technologically advanced and have a severe weakness to culture. The Robotech Masters are advanced, but they lack the available fuel to power their technology and so are a much less deadly threat. The Invid are fueled by rage and hatred alone, give them a Protoculture Matrix and they might cease all hostilities. They are a crafty and cunning race. They will know that they cannot win against the power of the Replicators, the Furlings, the Asgard, the Tau'ri and the Nox all at once. Against the Jaffa or the Tok'ra, they posses are much better chance of victory." Janus said as a few images of said races ships appeared on the big screen.

"Indeed, but the Replicators poss anti-AI software far in advance of anything the Haydonites have come across. Trying to fight the Replicators by replacing the Replicators minds with their own shall only result in the Haydonites destruction. I do not think the Haydonites are going to be capable of taking over the Replicators. Even with the Awareness on their side, it is only a very advanced AI, at least on par with some of our greatest AI's we had before we Ascended to this realm. However, the Second generation of Replicators surpass those by a far margin." Morgan said.

"Hm. Thoughts to ponder." Janus said as he turned his attention back to the screen as Morgan did the same.

With the destruction of the Asurans, the universe now breathes a sigh of relief as a major threat is now destroyed once and for all.

The Alliance of Great Races repairs the damage done to Replicators as they used the spoils of war to further their efforts to destroy the Wraith as well.

The bonds between races grow stronger as they aid each other in healing the damage committed against one of the their own.

Time is moving further along as the defenders of light grow stronger, unaware of the forces of darkness that gather to extinguish their light.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Not much to say for this chapter, it was fun to type and it is nice to be able to simply get rid of the Asurans once and for all with a simple battle.**

 **I always though the Replicators kind of got old by the time Stargate Atlantis came around. it was like, "Oh no! The ever familiar race of self replicating robots that never seems to die is once again back and this time they are back and stronger then ever!" Lost the sense of fear and dread I got whenever I heard that familiar wiring of Replicators as they skittered towards the protagonists back in SG-1.**

 **And yes, there are now NINE city class ships, however only Alexandria is getting the upgrades right now, with Atlantis after her and then the other city ships going to get their own upgrades after that point.**

 **And yes, I did remember to do the codex entry. Here it is:**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personal Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-MVF-102 Morgan class Hover-Tank.**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Tank Mode:**

 **Height:** **6.00 m**

 **Width:** **2.7 m**

 **Length:** **2.25 m**

 **Guardian Mode:**

 **Length:** **7.75 m**

 **Width:** **2.25 m**

 **Height:** **4.5 m**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height:** **6.2 m**

 **Depth:** **2.0 m**

 **Breadth:** **4.4 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **1 x 72 mm Particle Cannon in tank mode**

 **2 x 36 mm auto cannons located in wrists when in Guardian or in Battleoid forms.**

 **12 x Improved Alterran Drones**

 **2 x Twin 24 mm laser cannons on either side of chest**

 **2 x 4 missile tubes on hips while in Battleoid Mode**

 **1 x GU-221 Gun Pod**

 **1 x Large Energy Shield Projected located on either forearm.**

 **Crew:**

 **1: Pilot.**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models: 2 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Reactors.**

 **Later Models: 2 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Reactors.**

 **Shields:**

 **5 x Shield Emitters**

 **5 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **9 inches thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Anti-Gravitronic engines on underside of Tank Mode,** **located on bottom of feet in Battleoid Mode.**

 **2 x Smaller Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters on back of Battleoid Mode.**

 **Max Speed: 40 MPH in Tank Mode**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **The need for a heavy firepower unit that could travel through the Stargate has been noticed all throughout the SGC's history, with many times a SG Team in need of heavy firepower and thus by using Variable Fighter technology along with Stargate and Improved Robotechnology, the Morgan class Hover-Tank was born.**

 **This unit first saw combat at the Battle of Taranis, where a number of them aided in destroyed any Darts attacking the planet while also lending their firepower to destroying the attacking Hives and Cruisers.**

 **These units have seen mass production and are usually posted on every Tau'ri facility in groups of at minimum 12.**

 **End of Report.**

 **And there we go, only one for this chapter.**

 **And with that, if you have any comments, criticisms, or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave me a review, always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	24. Chapter 24: Building Tomorrow

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am back and with another chapter ready for you guys to read!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Building Tomorrow.**

 **Date: May 28, 2007. Time: 0900 Hours. Location: Space Station Liberty. Alexandria Bay.**

Dr. Daniel Jackson, one of the original members of the SGC to head through the Stargate. A man of myth and legend, he who cracked the code of the Stargate and was the spark that launched humanity into a new age of space exploration. He is a man who was once destined to be forgotten by the annals of time and yet now he shall go down in history among men like Galileo, Albert Eisenstein, Neil Armstrong, and other titans of history.

This man is currently whistling a happy tune as he walked over through his latest adventure: being the commander of the Alexandria, the second city class ship to fall under Tau'ri control.

At long last, she has finished her repairs and upgrades and is now ready to head into the darkness of outer space and begin her own series of adventures in the wild Pegasus Galaxy.

For the last two months, massive amounts of repairs and upgrades have been done to her hull, transforming the city ship from a four kilometer in diameter snowflake shaped ship into a massive 19 kilometer in diameter snowflake shaped vessel. In addition, a massive amount of personnel and supplies have been transported to the station and then put onto Alexandria. The Atlantis Expedition was a rushed venture, with the lack of warships capable of making the trip across such a vast distance, and with a single drained ZPM to power the wormhole, the Expedition had a limited time frame in which they could get supplies onto Atlantis and so they had to move things on wheels or have them be easily carried by hand through the gate.

Alexandria is having a much more civilized launch, with people calmly placing supplies onto the city. Also, many more comforts have been allowed onto this city, with several full sized theater's spread throughout the city, full sized swimming pools, arcades, restaurants. The city feels less like a military installation and more like a actual city that it is meant to be. Something that a large amount of people back on Earth forget is that these cities were meant to be lived in, they were meant to be homes, they were never intended to be weapons of mass destruction. That is why when they actually treated this place like a real city, it felt like home instead of another military base. It feels special.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Daniel then saw his long time friend Samantha Carter walk into the control room.

Sam had come from Area 51 and helped out finishing Alexandria. Sam was already in love with the city and was already hard at work creating her latest invention.

Jackson was going to stay as far away from Sam's lab as possible, she now has access to knowledge and technology far in advance of anything Area 51 has available and she has been given complete ability to build anything she wants to by the President. Jackson is very apprehensive about the things Carter is going to be building now.

"Hey Daniel. You ready to head out?" Sam asked.

"Yep. All the ZPM's are in place, as well as the Protoculture Reactor's and the Star Drives have been repaired. We have all the supplies in place and everyone is here they are meant to be. All in all, the city is ready to launch. You excited?" Jackson asked.

"You know it. I mean, there is knowledge in this city that I cannot even begin to fathom! It will decades to fully understand the vast amounts of data this city has. I already have ten new projects in the works already." Sam said with an excited smile.

Daniel smiled and said, "Good to hear. Well, let's go."

Daniel then walked over to where the four control room technicians were and contacted the control chair where a Colonel Steven was waiting for the word.

"Colonel Steven, everyone is on the city and we have been given the go ahead for launch. Please take us out of Space Station Liberty at one-tenth sublight. I want to make sure that we don't break anything." Daniel said.

"Understood sir. Moorings are detaching, shields are coming up, we are now beginning to leave Space Station Liberty." The Colonel replied.

The vast series of moorings and clamps holding the large city detached and for a few seconds, the city hung in the zero gravity environment before her newly rebuild shield emitters activated, causing her translucent shields to rise around her.

Once her shields were raised, the mighty city began to move down Space Station Liberty until she came to the bottom of the cylindrical portion of the station which opened up like a flower, allowing Alexandria to leave the station.

Surrounding Space Station Liberty is the seven city ships stolen from the Asurans after their demise. These city ships have been given the names of: Camelot, Shangri La, Rivendell, Minas Tirith, Lemuria, Erebor, and Iacon. They will all be given the same upgrades as Alexandria once Atlantis has finished her own upgrades.

Alexandria moved past the smaller city ships, her massive size easily dwarfing their entire hill as she silently slide past them as she moved further out of the nebula.

After a few minutes, the city ship was clear of the nebula and once she was free, the city ship activated her Star Drives once more, the massive city tearing a hole open to hyperspace before her and quickly vanishing into the tear so fast she became a blur. Within a second, the city ship was gone, on her way to her new home at the planet of M35-117.

* * *

 **Time: 0910 hours. Location: Atlantis.**

Weir walked into the control room which was in a state of barely controlled madness as the technicians rushed to make their final preparations for the city ship before she left her ancient home of Lantea to head to Space Station Liberty for her massive series of upgrades.

Fafnir, head of the Furlings walked beside her. The Furlings, Asgard and the Nox made a very unusual offer.

They were all going to aid in the series of upgrades that are to be given to Atlantis. Atlantis shall be given technologies and the knowledge of all members of the Four Great Races. That way if something ever should happen to that member of the Alliance, their knowledge and their technology shall be left in the hands of those that are worthy.

None of the other city ships are going to be given any of the upgrades that are going to be given to Atlantis. The Tau'ri shall have to learn how the technology works and how to replicate it of they wish to upgrade their other warships or city ships to the same level. This is so that the Tau'ri shall learn the value of having to struggle and work of the technology and knowledge instead of it just being freely given to them. With these upgrades done, Atlantis shall be one of a kind city ship.

When asked what the extent of the upgrades will be, the other members of the Alliance have kept their silence and told her it shall be a surprise.

While Atlantis is off to Liberty for her repairs and upgrades, the Sixth Fleet of the Tau'ri have been station at Moon Base ALUCE, which has been vastly expanded to accommodate all these new long term residents as well as her usual compliment of coming and going warships.

Currently, the Tau'ri have completed their First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth and now Sixth fleets, with the Seventh, Eight and Ninth fleets going to coming online by the end of September.

The First, Second, Third and Fourth Fleets have been stationed here in Pegasus while the Fifth fleet is patrolling the Milky Way galaxy. The Sixth, Seventh and Eight Fleets will join the other fleets in attacking the Wraith once they are ready and Atlantis has returned, while the Ninth shall join the Fifth fleet in patrolling the Milk Way galaxy.

No less then seventeen Wraith controlled worlds have been located all across the Pegasus Galaxy, planets were Wraith warships are grown and made ready. These planets have been marked for attack, with orders that any and all Wraith on the planet are to be destroyed without hesitation or mercy.

After these planets are cleared, the ADF will begin a campaign of purging other worlds that have Wraith forces on them. This will hopefully cause the Wraith to fall into disarray and make it easier to take down the individual fractions one after another.

Weir walked over to Chuck and asked, "Are we ready to launch?"

"All sections of the city are reporting that they have completed their inspection and that everything is ready to go. The ZPM's are connected to the power supply and powering the city, Rodney, Lang, Zor and Zelenka have gone over the Star Drives several times and have reported they can reach Space Station Liberty. Shield emitters are primed and ready and Colonel Sheppard is in the control chair and just said that he is ready to go. We are just awaiting your order." Chuck responded.

Weir nodded and then said, "Tell Sheppard to begin lift off. Let Neo-Macross we are lifting off and that tidal waves might be caused, so get their storm shields up and running."

Chuck nodded and sent the call out. A few moments later, along the edge of the continent, shield emitters activated ad caused a large wall to appear. This is the storm shield, a system devised to create large shields to protect Neo-Macross and the entire continent from large scale weather phenomenon like tidal waves caused by Atlantis coming and leaving Lantea. It does't happen often, but it is a necessary system.

After that, Sheppard who is in the control chair sent the mental signal for Atlantis's anti gravity generators to activate as well as the shield.

The small generators activated without any preamble, lifting the massive city from the ocean as the large translucent shields wrapped around the snowflake shaped city.

Higher and higher the city arose, the citizens of Neo-Macross looked on in awe as the glorious looking city flew through the air until she broke through the atmosphere and went into orbit.

Atlantis quickly moved past the many ADF vessels sent to guard her as she made her way into hyperspace. Joining them was a few O'Neill class warships and even 15 Furling warships as well. All of the warships had their shields and weapons armed and ready to obliterate anything that came near the Atlantis as she moved towards the point she can make the jump into Hyperspace.

A few moments later, the mighty city ship created a Hyperspace window and quickly entered into it, the ancient city ship heading to Liberty for a long overdue series of upgrades unlike anything before.

* * *

 **Time: 1000 hours. Location: Bastion Prime.**

Fran was currently as the super massive Replicator core as many new reports ere coming in of various projects the Replicators are working on.

Thanks to the help from the Alliance of Great Races, Bastion Prime has been completely rebuilt back to where it was back before the attack by the Asurans. The capitol has been repaired, the land has been healed and their people have recovered their numbers from that horrific attack.

As the Replicators rebuilt their planet, they have also been rebuilding their military. Their shipyards have been repaired and since then, their fleet has increased by a vast amount.

The Forward Unto Dawn has proven herself a valuable warship, and so two more Retribution class warships have been created, the Pillar of Autumn and the Nevermore.

After that, four new classes of warships have been created that fill in the roles of Frigates, Destroyers, Super carriers and Stealth Corvettes.

For the stealth Corvettes, the warship model that was chosen was the RSF-X29-Amathia class Corvette.

The Amathia class is 350 meters long, 130 meters wide and 90 meters tall. The frame of the warships is slime and narrow, having a sleek design profile that allows for quick and nimble movements. The ship is colored in the same light grey with blue-green flecks that the Forwards Unto Dawn has and the frame has red glowing red side panels of the sides of the ship, while the rear portion has three large sublight engine nozzles.

The Amathia class has a five small Reflex Furnaces that add up to equaling a three quarters of a single Atlantis class Reflex Reactor.

The Amathia has shields that are slightly less powerful then a Horizon Mk. II class, but in exchange is much faster and much more maneuverable. The only ships that are faster and more maneuverable are Variable Space Fighters and the Amathia is darn near close to those things.

Her cloak is much stronger and much longer lasting then that of the Retribution class Dreadnoughts, but she sacrifices firepower and thicker hull in exchange.

Her sensor suite and communication equipment are on-par with Horizon Mk. II warships.

Her weapon compliment consists of 28 x Terminator CIWS turrets, 4 x Javelin cannons, 2 x Energy Torpedo emitters and a single Entropy cannon mounted in the bow of the warship. A very light amount of weapons, but considering she is a Stealth Corvette, if she gets into a shooting match with someone, something has gone very wrong indeed.

She has a very fast Hyperdrive that can keep pace with all quite a few ADF vessels.

In summery, the Amathia class is a very well designed purpose built Stealth Corvette.

Next comes the Frigate class warships, of which the RSF-X65-Savitar class Frigate.

The Savitar is 1,200 meter long, 500 meters wide at the widest and 390 meters tall. The frame has a large triangular front half, with a rounded underside underneath that has a light blue glowing spinning energy done at the forefront, while the side's of the ship are tear drop shaped and have two pointed panels for the top and bottom, the ends of the sides narrow down into the sublight engine nozzles, while middle section of the ship also narrows down into the engine nozzle.

This ship is very maneuverable, yet also has much stronger shields then the Amathia class warship.

This ship has three Reflex Furnaces that are twice the size of the Amathia class, giving the Savitar a little bit over double the power of the Amathia class.

This ship has a cloak, but it is around the effectiveness of the Retribution class.

Her weapon compliment consists of 54 x Terminator turrets, 8 x Javelin cannons, 4 x Energy Torpedoes, and 2 x Entropy class cannons, giving her a far bit more firepower then the Amathia class.

Her Hyperdrive is much faster then the Amathia class, but she is still not even close to the Retribution in terms of speed.

She is a very well rounded Frigate class vessel.

After the Savitar class comes the RSF-X78-Valcorian class Destroyer.

The Valcorian has a long and narrow frame that stretches out for 3,500 meters in length, with 700 meters in width and 620 meters in height. The frame has an open bow that has a large triangular slightly upwards facing protrusion, with a smaller downward facing protrusion. This gives the bow an almost shark mouth look to it.

The Valcorian is slow maneuvering warship, so she has extremely tough shields that are on par with Shimakaze class vessels.

This ship has a single Atlantis class Reflex Furnace along with 2 smaller Reflex Furnaces that each are on par with the Savitar class Reflex Furnaces.

The cloak is on par with the Retribution class as well, being capable of hiding the ship from all but the most power of sensor equipment.

This ship has 80 x Terminator turrets, 40 x Javelin cannons, 6 x Energy torpedoes, 8 x Entropy cannons and a single Tesla cannon in the bow of the ship, giving her the second highest firepower of any Replicator ship class in existence.

Her hyperdrive is very fast, easily keeping pace with Shimakaze class or even Aurora Borealis class warships.

The Valcorian is a very dangerous warship that will strike fear into all, but the most powerful of warships.

The last of the new warships was the RSF-89-Nightingale class Super-Carrier.

She is a large warship at 4,980 meters long, has a width of 900 meters, and a height of 800 meters. The frame is very sleek in it's design, it's bow is also a little bit rounded and has two slight indents into the frame itself which ends as a simple thin line.

As a Super-carrier, her shields are only a little bit better then a Third Generation Daedalus class warship, as she trades firepower, speed, maneuverability and shield strength for more carrying capacity.

This ship has a single Atlantis class Reflex Furnace along with three more smaller Reflex Furnaces that are each on par with a Savitar class Reflex Furnace.

The ship does have a cloak that is slightly better then a Retribution class cloak.

This ship has 100 x Terminator CIWS turrets, 20 x Javelin cannons, 4 x Entropy cannons, and 5 x Energy torpedoes emitters.

Her hyperdrive is on par with the Retribution, allowing the Nightingale to cross vast distances at a incredible rate.

The Nightingale can carry over 750 of the newly developed Jaeger Veritechs in her hold.

She is an incredibly dangerous warship to go against.

As for the Jaeger Veritechs, they are the Replicators version of the Pendragon class Veritechs.

The Replicators originally wanted to simply design and build their own things without any influence of the ADF so that they could truly say that they built their own civilization all by themselves, but after the attack against them by the Asurans, they decided survival is much more important then their pride, so they asked for the designs of the Super Pendragons and then tinkered with the design until they managed to develop the Jaeger.

The Jaeger is basically a slightly upgraded form of the Super Pendragon. The Replicators with their mastery of dimensional technology managed to slim the Super Pendragon down to the point that the Jaeger has all the benefits and advantages of the Pendragon, but is more slimmed down, allowing for more maneuverability and ease when flying.

The Jaeger is a little bit bigger then the Pendragon in terms of size, being 19 meters long, 16 meters wide, and 4.08 meters in height.

She has two micro Terminator cannons in either side of the cockpit, while also having a larger Micro Tesla cannon as the primary armament. The Micro Tesla cannon can fire a single long range energy blast, or it can fire smaller, faster energy blasts at the same rate as the GU-221 Gun-Pod, has two energy cannons as a turret on the underside as well and finally, the Jaeger can fire 120 energy torpedoes at once, same as the Super Pendragon.

The Jaeger is just a bit faster then the Super Pendragon and has slightly stronger shields, and a equally strong cloak, but all these advantages over the Super Pendragon comes at a cost: Jaeger Pendragons have a severely limited run time of only 35 minutes before their reactors start to overheat and need to purge otherwise they explode violently.

Additionally, Replicator pilots might have better reflexes then ADF pilots even with the Augmentations they have been given, however ADF pilots are much more inventive and creative when flying, they can also think on their toes and adapt to ever evolving situations much faster then Replicators are capable of.

Even with these flaws, the Jaeger Veritechs are most definitely going to prove themselves to be a great asset to the ever increasing Replicator's military power.

If the projections of the ever increasing numbers of Replicators stays the same as well as their ability to increase the fleet size goes according to plan, the Replicators should have numbers equaling the Tau'ri by the time the Tau'ri finish up their ninth fleet.

With a optimistic smile on her face, Fran went back to checking over the files before her.

* * *

 **Time: 1100 hours. Location: Earth.**

President Hayes walked through the newly constructed Into Eternity facility located in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

Into Eternity is a massive monolithic construction, easily the largest thing built on Earth. The facility is constructed into the shape of a half sphere on the top, with a thinner cylindrical middle section that stretches downwards. The facility stretches a grand total of 5 kilometers in diameter, is a kilometer in height of the sphere and a four kilometers for the cylindrical section.

Into Eternity is a joint project developed with the help of the Furlings. The facility is massive series of computers that contains vast amounts of data that no other facility can possibly try to contain, save for Atlantis after her upgrades and Serenity station, of which the Tau'ri have still been incapable of locating. Into Eternity has been created so that the moment the world learns of the Stargate and all that has happened since the SGC was created, Into Eternity shall rise up and serve as the main focal point for the scientists of Earth to get their feet wet so to speak. Here they will learn and study alien technologies and sciences in a place of complete safety and more importantly, supervision. The stations purpose is to help ease the transition of Earth's population as they are shown what humanity has been doing for the last decade.

To prevent Into Eternity from being discovered before Disclosure, the facility has a number of Shadow Devices that operate in tangent. As one set of Shadow Devices approaches operational limit, several back up Shadow Devices activate to allow the first set to cool down and when the backup go to their operational limit, they are turned off and the originals are turned back on once more and thus the cycle continues. So far, no systems have failed and everything is proceeding right along perfectly.

Hayes is definitely impressed as he saw two personal manipulating hard light holograms as they went about their work, unaware of the presence of one of the most powerful and important men on the planet.

Hayes and his little group left the room and were taken to an area where a massive computer console was stationed at, this one having silver computer circuits pulsing with energy every few seconds. (Think of the lines of computer code that flash whenever Cortana appears in hologram form.)

From the console appeared a Furling looking hologram who said, "Greetings Inheritors. I am Furling AI construction 4-TY-99-00-ZZW2, but I am also designated as Praetor. How may I help you?"

"I am President Hayes of the United States of America. I am here to see this amazing facility for myself. What can you tell me about it?" Hayes asked.

Praetor disappeared as a holographic representation of Into Eternity appeared as Praetor began speaking again, "Conceived by the vision of Dr. Bill Lee and approved for construction on April 16, 2007 by the governments backing the Stargate Program, Into Eternity is to date the largest construction on Earth. Into Eternity will serve as the central hub for scientific research for civilians following the unveiling of the Stargate program to the general public. Capable of housing no less then 100,000 individuals at a single time, Into Eternity is the most advanced facility on Earth, outstripping Area 51 and the SGC due to Furling technology added onto existing Asgard, Ancient, Nox and Tau'ri technologies. This facility is capable of raising a shield almost as powerful as a first generation city ship, allowing the facility to survive from intense enemy attacks. The facility is also equipped with a number of Shadow Devices that create a powerful Shadow Field to prevent detection."

"Impressive. How soon until the facility is completed?" Hayes asked.

"This facility shall be completed by October 28, 2007. All of the outer hull has been completed, a large portion of the inner sections of this station are either partially completed or haven't been started at all." Praetor responded.

"I understand. Praetor, can you tell me if the commander of this station is on sight now?" Hayes asked.

"Indeed. The commander is currently in the stellar cartography observatory right now on the upper decks." Praetor said a the technical readout of Into Eternity changed to show the top portion of the sphere portion of Into Eternity glowing.

Hayes nodded and gave the AI a smile and said, "Thank you very much Praetor I hope we can talk again soon."

Praetor changed back into his regular form and said, "I hope so too. Have a good day."

Hayes and his entourage quickly left the computer room and headed to one of the many teleporter booths and quickly selected the stellar cartography observatory.

A second later and the group emerged from the booth into a massive spherical observatory that is at least 100 feet tall in every direction.

A long path connected the booth to the other side of the observatory, with a large set of hand rails on either side, while a large circular control console sat in the middle of the room were a certain scientist is busy at work asking sure the controls to the observatory are in tip top shape.

"Dr. Lee. Good to see you again." Hayes said, causing said man to quickly turn around.

"Mr. President! How unexpected! I'm sorry, I didn't realize your trip here was today!" Lee said as he quickly took Hayes hand and gave it a firm shake.

"No problem. I have just been checking out the station and I got to say, very impressed by what you and the others have done here." Hayes replied.

"Thank you very much sir. We are very proud of Into Eternity, she is really incredible. hey, you want to see the new stellar cartography system? I just finished getting everything set up." Lee asked.

"I would be delighted to." Hayes said.

Lee grew an excited grin on his face and quickly got into the control chair and turned the system on.

Immediately, the entire room grew dark as the lights dimmed down a bit as suddenly, the entire room was filled with thousands of small little dots of light of different colors.

"What you are seeing here is currently the most advanced interactive hard light holograms known to us. Each of these lights represents a star in the universe and if you are to select a specific one.." Bill trailed off as he pushed in a few coordinates.

The room suddenly shifted as stars blurred past the group until a familiar looking solar system appears before the group as a blue and green world orbited by a singular moon appeared.

"You can be shown the planet along with all the information we have about said planet. Weather patterns, oxygen levels, planet life, etc etc. This room is constantly updating and expanding as new information given to us by the Four Great Races is processed and put into the data banks. It is really a marvel." Bill said as Hayes looked around the room in wonder.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Bill asked with a knowing look on his face.

"This sure beats the observatories I went to when I was younger, that's for sure." Hayes said.

"I predict that a lot of people are going to be spending their entire days in here. We have plans to create another of these just for the tourists and teaches once the Stargate is released, but this is going to be the most powerful and advanced of them all." Bill further explained.

"Can you show Pegasus galaxy planets?" Hayes asked.

"Sure." Bill said as he punched in a few new coordinates and the group watched on as the room shifted once more and quickly shown the Lantea solar system itself, complete with a view of Moon Base ALUCE.

"Cool." Hayes said with genuine excitement in his voice.

"We can see a large portion of the planets personally visited by the Asgard, Furlings, Nox or the Ancients using this station. We can also see ADF facilities." Bill further explained as he punched in a few new coordinates and the hologram shifted once more to show a view of Space Station Liberty inside of her nebula home.

"Very interesting." Hayes said.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you wanted to see sir?" Bill asked.

"No, that's enough for me. Just want to talk to you about your deployment as commander of the Into Eternity." Hayes said.

"Okay. Just let me shut down the system." Bill replied as he then punched in a series of commands that turned off the holograms and turned the lights back on to maximum brightness.

Once that was over, Bill walked with Hayes's group out of the stellar cartography observatory.

"So, how do you like being the command of such an important facility?" Hayes asked.

"Well, it is a lot more work and I have a ton of paperwork that I have to do now and it is kind of strange giving orders instead of following them, but I got to say, I really like the position." Bill said.

"That's good to hear. Since you came up with the idea of this station, we thought you might be a good pick for running her. So far, you haven't given a single reason for myself or the other leaders to regret that decision." Hayes said as the group walked through the halls of the facility.

"That's a relief to hear sir. I have been kind of worried I might screw something up and get myself fired." Bill confessed.

"Don't worry. Just keep calm and make sure you think through your decisions before you make them and remember, even if you do make a mistake as long as you don't blow up the facility itself, we probably are going to forgive you." Hayes said to the man.

"Thanks for the advise sir. Anything else I can help you with or show you sir?" Bill asked.

"I do have a few questions for you Bill." Hayes said as the two lapsed into a conversation, unaware of how close a new enemy is.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 Hours. Location: Robotech Universe, Earth.**

Inside one of the mighty Azashar Warships, a council of three Elder Robotech Masters stood around a large circular platform that was green and looked slightly organic as one of their many underlings gave them a report.

"The Science Masters have run a number of tests on the spot Breetai and his forces last reported Zor's Fortress. From the scans they have run, the Fortress's Fold Sphere was badly executed in the worst ways possible. They have found out that due to the immense amounts of energy beyond a normal Fold Operation, along with the primitive technology of the inhabitants of this world led to a catastrophic chain of events that caused to the Fold Sphere to overload and send the Fortress away. The Science Masters, after much research, have been able to finally locate the Fortress." He said and then stopped, trying to find the correct words to say to his masters.

"Well, get out with it then. Where is the Fortress?" One of the Elders Masters said.

"From what the data we have recovered suggests, the Fold Sphere sent the Fortress to another dimension entirely." The man eventually said, decided it is best simply to get the information out.

For a long while, silence reigned supreme in the chamber until one of the Elder Master's said, "Explain."

The clone gulped, he knew that tone the Master just used meant explain now or suffer the consequences. And considering what the Master's did to those that failed them, the clone was starting to get very nervous.

"The Fold Sphere remnants around the area show's a significant amount of Fold energy and from that the Science masters have been able to determine that the Fold Sphere had a combined energy equivalent of seven regular Fold Operations and due to this excessive amount of energy, they determined the Fold Sphere would send the Fortress punching through dimensions. However, even with the Fortress several dimensions away, the Science Masters have managed to find out which dimension the Fortress was sent to. They are currently creating a large Fold Generator which shall be calibrated to that exact same Dimension and once completed, we can then head into that Dimension and restart our search for the Fortress." The clone said, hoping this news might be able to appease the Elders.

They said nothing for a long time and then said, "Leave us."

The clone quickly bowed and got out of the chamber as quickly as he could, praising his luck that he was able to get out of there alive.

The Elders then turned to one another and one of them said, "This situation is most disadvantageous to us. To construct such a device and then transverse to this new universe and then have to search for the Fortress which might not even be activate anymore, for all we know the Fortress has been destroyed and if the Fortress has been destroyed, then we will doom ourselves. We risk everything on the small chance the Fortress is still intact and the Matrix is still operational."

"You speak the truth Brother, however we cannot afford to wait anymore. We need to find the Fortress and we need to find it now. If we do not find the Fortress and a new source of Protoculture soon, we face extinction of our race." Another said.

"I have to agree with you brother. There are but two options for ourselves and our race: We either find a new source of Protoculture and ensure the survival of our race, or we fail and watch on as we slowly run out of Protoculture until the last few drops are used up and we are left alone in the giant husks of what was once our glorious empire. We have everything to lose, but we also stand to gain everything. There is no doubt in my mind that although there is a great risk to ourselves, we must do this. We have to find the Fortress, no matter the cost. I suggest we gather all our people from all corners of our empire and gather them here so that when we head to the new universe, we have a substantial workforce ready to help us reclaim our fading glory." The last of the Elders said.

"Agreed. Pull all available forces and resources, we have one chance, we must make sure we cannot fail." The second Elder said.

"Then we are all in agreement. All Tirolean forces across the stars shall converge here and prepare themselves for the moment we can go after the Fortress." The last Elder said.

Their orders were given to a solider who quickly ran and made sure the orders were carried out.

A single vessel left the fleet and quickly went into Hyperspace, her reactors among the few that are fully charged, allowing her to make the journey to Tirol within a few weeks. Once there, she shall let all Tirolean forces know that their masters are calling them and they are to answer the call or face the consequences.

* * *

 **Time: 1500 hours. Location: Unknown.**

Above an unknown world, a vast fleet of magenta colored disk shaped vessels flew alongside on another, while a much larger vessel was in the middle. This vessel was magenta as well and has a much more organic look to it.

Inside the vast vessel, inside a throne room stood a massive female looking humanoid figure. She is massive, standing 15 feet tall and is wearing a large red dress around her body, leaving her bald head free.

This is the Regess, queen of the Invid and the being Zor met when he first discovered Optera centuries before.

She is currently looking at the report a number of her children brought to her attention after months of spying. Apparently every single Zentraedi in the universe, along with all the Robotech Master's have gathered around a single planet in the Local Group of galaxies.

Not only that, but the Master's have been conducting experiments on a single spot of the planet, after wiping out the inhabitants of the said planet.

This was greatly confusing to the Regess as she has never before seen such actions from the Master's and she knows that those beings never do something unless there is the possibility of some kind of gain for themselves.

After much spying, her scouting party finally managed to crack the encryption codes of the Masters and the Zentraedi and then discovered why so many warships were above a single, now dead world.

Apparently, Zor's warship had crashed landed on the planet and had been rebuilt by the inhabitants of the planet, who seemed to never realize the power of said Fortress as they lacked Protoculture energy cells, shields and other advanced equipment. Apparently a single fleet commanded by Breetai was sent the planet to retrieve the Fortress and the Protoculture Matrix inside, however the natives of the planet, seemed to have taken an action too desperate for most other advanced races to consider: they preformed a Hyperspace Fold Jump inside of the planet's gravity well.

The Fortress seemed to disappear in a blaze of light and then nothing. After much searching, the Zentraedi forces couldn't find the Fortress and so the rest of the Zentraedi forces appeared to destroy the natives of the planet and search for any trace amounts of Hyperspace Folding to try and find the Fortress.

The natives put up a fight and almost killed more Zentraedi in a single second then the Invid have across their long and brutal war against the giants.

Watching the footage of the massive Reflex cannon destroy millions of Zentraedi warships in seconds brought a great sense of joy to the Regess and she almost felt sorry the primitives were lost. Perhaps they might have made a good ally to help further their goals, but alas, they are now gone.

After said extinction of the natives, the Master's themselves appeared and began to try and find the Fortress and after much experimentation and searching, they have finally found where the Fortress has gone to.

Apparently, the Fortress has been sent to another reality entirely and the Master's are building a giant Fold unit to send themselves and their soldiers to said universe to try and capture the Fortress.

This news greatly troubled the Regess. The Master's have been pushed back further and further as their empire is now collapsing around them, however if they get the Protoculture Matrix back, the Master's will once again be capable of defeating and enslaving all known races. This is something she will not allow ever again.

The question is, what shall she do now?

Her plan is simply to allow the masters to construct the reality hoping device and as they are going through, launch an attack with all her forces to try and check them off guard and allow herself and her people to head through the portal and to take back what is rightfully theirs.

This plan has a large amount of danger, because if she underestimates the power of the Master's vessels and if her timing is off, she could lead her people to being overwhelmed and destroyed by the Master's and their soldiers. So coordination and timing are key to allowing the plan to secede. Launch her fleet too soon and they'll run into the Master's and their forces. Launch too late and the portal leading to the last source of unlimited Protoculture is gone, possibly forever as she is extremely doubtful she and her people can recreate the portal at a later date, meaning it has to be when the Master's are using it.

It is a risking maneuver, but if she pulls this off correctly, she and her people can recover the Matrix first and use it to crush the Master's and their infernal Zentraedi soldiers first.

As she thought their pondering, the Children of the Shadow were on the move.

* * *

 **Time: 1520 hours. Location: Unknown**

Around a dead world, massive cylindrical warships that appeared to have been built out of countless small blocks floated in formation. There were hundreds, if not thousands of warships here while even more small disk shaped fighter craft flew around the fleet in patrol patterns.

In the center of this massive fleet is a massive warship that is of the same league in terms of size with warships of the Retribution and the SDF class. The ship is much larger, more bulky and more menacingly looking.

In the bowels of this warship is a large room where the only light against the eerie black is a single red light that is coming from a large curricular construction that has eight spikes in the middle of the object arranged in a circle surrounding a red glowing core that has countless lines of glowing circuitry.

This is the Awareness, the leader of the Haydonite race, one of the most dangerous beings in existence.

He is currently monitoring the progress of the Master's in their construction of the device that shall lead to the new reality.

Cracking the encryption codes for the Master's was almost too easy. Their computers are not protected against hacking by a mechanical race such as the Haydonites and so the Haydonites were able to get the information they wanted and required very easily.

The Awareness is incapable of feeling emotion and so did not feel shock when he saw the findings of the Robotech Master's in regard to where Zor's battle-fortress went to, but it did catch him off guard. Nothing like this has ever happened before as far as the Awareness is knows. However, this changes nothing.

The Haydonites shall bide their time and wait for the Master's to do the hard work and get themselves and their soldiers to this new reality and wait for the Invid to appear.

His spies did in fact see the Invid. They can hide themselves from the Master's and their cloned armies, but the Haydonites will always be capable of finding them, no matter how far they run.

With this knowledge in his hand, the Awareness has ordered all his forces to come to this planet only three hours away from the planet where the Master's are at and to wait for the Master's to complete their work.

The Awareness has calculated the odds and a full blown assault against the Master's and the Invid, plus the Zentraedi has a 67% chance of resulting in the destruction of all their foes.

The Zentraedi may outnumber the Haydonites, however that little fact is being rectified. Thanks to new deposits of Ryithium, the element that powers Haydonite technology, the Haydonites have tripled their total forces and shall continue to do so. The Master's are of little concern as although their technology is on par with Haydonite technology, the Haydonites don;t have the problem of having almost all their ships running out of power. Their warships are fully charged and fully capable of ripping apart the Zentraedi, the masters and the Invid.

The Invid are the only concern here, as their own forces are extremely numerous and unlike the Zentraedi, their warships have limited energy shields and can regenerate from damage, meaning that even the deadly Quantum Lances that are specifically designed to melt through Robotech alloys are less effective against them.

However, the Haydonites have faced and driven back the Invid before and they shall do so once more. Nothing will stop the Haydonites from destroying their enemies and claiming Zor's battle fortress for themselves.

Inside the dark halls, the Awareness waits in the shadows for the time to launch the final assault against his foes.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**

 **I think this chapter was a very nice one to type. Very calm, kind of a filler chapter to be honest. Nothing much of importance happened except for a few things.**

 **As for ship designs, you can find the Amathia class by typing in "Amathia Class Corvette by IonfluxDA on DeviantArt" into google. First ship you see, it is the very sleek one with the red glowing sides.**

 **Next the Savitar class warship can be found by simply typing in "** **Take off by Kailyze. deviantart .com on DeviantArt** **"** **into google. Should be the first ship you see on the left, triangular hull and everything. Just remove spaces between "Kailyze." and "DeviantArt" to make it all one word.**

 **The Valcorian class can be found by typing in "** **Spaceship art by Ronald Fong" look for the ship with the shark like bow on it, just remove the wings and make the frame a little narrower and a little slimmer and you got it.**

 **The Nightingale can be found by typing in "** **www.1zoom. me /en/wallpaper/407348/z1083/1920x1080" into the search bar, remove the spaces between the "." and "me", "me" and "/" and you are good to go.**

 **The Jaeger can be found by typing "YF-29 GW custom by gwydion1982" into google search, first image on left.**

 **Another codex entry for you guys.**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personal Only.**

Designation: **ADF-MDV-103 Mordred Heavy Assault Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Height:** **15.7 m**

 **Depth:** **7.0 m**

 **Breadth:** **9 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x 30 mm Heavy energy cannons on top of shoulders**

 **2 x 4 missile tubes on sides of the cannons**

 **2 x eight barreled 36 mm rotating energy cannons on either forearm**

 **2 x twin 26 mm energy cannons on hips of the mecha**

 **2 x twin 26 mm energy cannons buried into the waist of Destroid**

 **1 x chest mounted 72 mm energy cannon**

 **Crew:**

 **1: Pilot.**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **2 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **2 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **6 x Shield Emitters**

 **6 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **11 inches thick, composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters on back**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **A Destroid designed to be a one mecha army unto itself, the Mordred has exceptional firepower, shields and has a respectable amount of speed as well.**

 **First saw combat at the Battle of Taranis where these units along with the rest of the Destroid compliment of the Macross fought and helped to destroy a sizable Wraith fleet.**

 **Units have seen mass production and are deployed on nearly every single Tau'ri facility with a few exceptions here and there as units of their firepower are not needed to guard every single facility.**

 **Designation: ADF-MDF-122 Ascalon Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height:** **11.3 m**

 **Depth:** **5.8 m**

 **Breadth:** **8 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x 100 mm Laser/Particle cannons on back**

 **4 x 15 mm auto cannons located in the chest**

 **6 x missile tubes on outside of either leg**

 **4 x missile tubes in waist**

 **2 x 25 mm beam cannons located on forearms**

 **2 x 16 missile tubes in to large missile launches located on either side of chest**

 **1 x GU-221 Gun Pod.**

 **Crew:**

 **1: Pilot.**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **2 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **2 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex** **Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **5 x Shield Emitters**

 **5 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **7 inches thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **2 x Small Anti-Gravitronic thrusters located on back of legs**

 **1 x Large Anti-Gravitronic thruster located in middle of back**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **Created from the Spartan and Tomahawk Destroids with the purpose of creating a Destroids that has good all-around specs, the Ascalon Destroid has a large amount of firepower, yet does not sacrifice speed or defense for this firepower.**

 **Units first saw combat at the Battle of Taranis. The Ascalon's of the Macross were crucial to the victory at Taranis, destroying a large percentage of the Dart's while doing minimal damage to the Hives and Cruisers themselves.**

 **Class of Mecha has seen vast mass production, serving at all important Tau'ri installations in large numbers.**

 **End of Report.**

 **There we go, your next two Codex entries.**

 **And with that, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a Review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	25. Chapter 25: Gathering of Guardians

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Here I am once more with yet another chapter to this story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter out. I have had to deal with writer block, school and just recently finals for college, but finally I have returned with the long awaited chapter.**

 **A quick note: Thanks for helping me along with this story, we have exceeded 200,000 words now, this story has gotten 188 reviews, 101 favorites and 122 Followers. This story means a lot to me and I am just so thankful that you have all stayed with me for this journey.**

 **You guys have helped me refine the story by sending me ideas, giving me positive aspects of the story, it is just so nice of you all to give me such support. And so I say, thank you. I hope you guys continue to lend your support to me as we continue onwards into the future. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **25:** **Gathering of Guardians.**

 **Date: June 29, 2007. Time: 0900 Hours. Location: Orilla.**

Thor stood on the bridge of the Aria, eyes glued to the sensor screen before him.

Today is the day the Asgard species leaves their Time Dilation fields and re-enter the universe once more. The exact moment the fields are supposed to drop is currently counting down on a small timer in clear eyes of Thor.

As the seconds counted down, the tension on-board the Aria grew and grew until at last, the a massive shimmering energy field appeared as Orilla finally re-entered into the regular time stream, allowing the Asgard race to interact with the universe once more.

As soon as Orilla was back in view, dozens of massive warships appeared as well, each one bearing the Asgardian style of ship construction, but they are much different from the Aria.

For one thing, these warships are much larger then the Aria. The Aria is 3,750 meters long, and yet the vessels in front of him are 7,750 meters long, more then double the size of the Aria. Another difference is the fact that those vessels are jet black with dark blue energy panels on the curved bow with a long dark blue energy line going along the middle part of the vessels.

"Supreme Commander Thor, we are being hailed." One of the crew members said.

"Put it through." Thor said.

A screen appeared before Thor, showing him the face of an Asgard officer.

"Greetings Supreme Commander Thor. I am Magni, commander of the First Asgard Fleet you see before you. I welcome you and the other Asgard to Orilla." Magni said.

"Hello Magni. May I have permission to go meet with the High Council? We have much to discuss." Thor said.

"Indeed. They are expecting you already. Sending you coordinates now." Magni replied.

Thor got the coordinates and said, "Thank you Magni. I hope to meet with you again soon."

"I hope so as well Supreme Commander. Until we meet again." Magni said as the communication window disappeared.

Thor then activated the Transport Beams and disappeared in a flash of light from the bridge.

 **Inside the High Council Hall...**

Thor appeared in a flash of a light in the middle of a grand vast hall that looked a lot different from the last time he was here. Old Asgard architecture was silver-white color, but now there were dark blue circuit lines visible in-between the armor panels, for what purpose Thor didn't have the faintest idea.

However, that wasn't the only change. Last time he was here serving on the High Council, there was only seven Asgard on the Council, and yet now there are at least a hundred Asgard here in this chamber.

"Greetings Thor. We are glad to see you are safe." Odin, Master of the High Council said.

"Greetings Odin. I am glad to see you are still here with us. Orilla has changed vastly since last I was here." Thor commented.

"We spent these last 5,000 years devoting all of our resources to increasing our technological level. We have advanced very far in our time here. The fleets you saw above our world is just one of many we have built. You will be told all about what we have done in your absence soon. But before that, we wish to be informed of what has happened in the universe since we went into th time dilation field." Odin said.

Thor nodded and then spoke of all that has happened, from the return of the Furlings to the attack on the Replicators by the Asurans and everything in between, nothing was left out. Several hours passed before Thor finally finished his report.

Odin nodded and then said, "Thank you Thor for giving us this report. Now, there is much to do. We shall send the call for all our brothers to return. We shall show you we have built."

Odin moved one of the opaque rocks on his console as a series of runes appeared before him. Odin's eyes suddenly started glowing light blue as the runes changed and altered before they disappeared.

"What was that?" Thor asked, shocked at the sight of Odin's new abilities.

"Apparently Protoculture is even more power then anything Zor ever dreamed. The raw Protoculture in our cells have accelerated our evolution farther and faster then we could possibly fathom. Several Asgard have even Ascended through natural progression of our species, however we have managed to halt that. If an Asgard wishes to Ascend, they shall have to work for it. However, through this we have been able to develop new technologies and even abilities beyond that of the Alterrans before their Ascension." Odin explained to Thor.

Thor was astonished by this little tidbit of information. He knew of what the Ancients were capable of before their Ascension, beings being capable of lifting objects weighing thousands of pounds with nothing but their minds, able to heal the most grievous of wounds with motes of light and so much more. It was slightly terrifying to Thor when he thought about all the things his people might be capable of doing now that they had access to such abilities and powers.

"We shall give each and every single one of your personal new bodies with these enhancements and then send you all off for training to learn how to use your powers. But for now, let us celebrate the return of our brothers and sisters as we move to show the universe that the Asgard have returned!" Odin bellowed all, everyone in the council hall hearing the thunderous roar escaping his lips.

Each and every Asgard added to the cacophony of noise as they let loose their own roars of agreement, the massive plethora of advanced alien beings all joining together to let the universe understand that the Asgard have returned, better then ever and more then willing to destroy anyone who attacks threatens the tenuous peace that has been created through countless amounts of blood shed.

* * *

 **Time: 1100 hours. Location: Snake Nebula.**

Inside the winding, darkened S shaped nebula, there exists a massive space station that has 12 massive docks in a circular fashion while large pyramid shapes are created to either end of the station. This station size is enormous, easily over 85 kilometers in diameter, while being 15 kilometers in height and 19 kilometers in breadth.

Dozens of Ha'tak class warships surround the station while even more are coming and going from the station in a massive swarm of activity. This stations name, when translated into regular English means "Fortress One." It is the largest and more important of all of Ba'al's space stations as it does the resupplying, rebuilding and repairing of over 21% of all of his ships, due to the lack of a large portion of the Goa'uld remaining shipyards. The Tau'ri, Asgard, Furlings, Tok'ra and Jaffa have really started to make large efforts to destroy or capture as many shipyards as possible from Ba'al. Despite the many fleets in his possession, Ba'al has been unable to stop the Alliance from taking these actions as their technology and unpredictability makes it nearly impossible to stop them.

And that is not going to be any more apparent then today, as suddenly seven Third Generation Daedalus class warships with two Shimakaze class warships as well as a single Olympus class supercarrier while two Furling dreadnoughts flew right alongside them.

Furling dreadnoughts are massive constructions, each one being well over 19 kilometers in length, 7 kilometers in width and 2.1 kilometers in height. The general shape of these goliath sized warships is very different from the Grace ship since these are modern Furling warships. These ships are much more streamlined in comparison to the Grace ship, with the hull also being a varying of shades, some parts being dark royal purple with other parts being light blue and still others are a etherial shade of white as the hull changes between these shades very quickly. The front of the ship is rounded and is shaped similar to a teardrop with the back portion shaped like a slightly more flattened teardrop. There is two ethereal white glowing sections, one on the front half of the ship and the other directly behind the bridge. There is a single rectangular ethereal white engine at the back of the ship.

The Olympus supercarrier immediately acted, the large bow of the ship opening up in four sections as the metal making up the bow folded in on itself as the metals moved out of the way. Four massive flight decks came into view, each one on a differing edge of the frame.

As soon as the bow opened up, squadrons of Super Pendragon's came flying out like lighting as they rushed towards the Goa'uld forces.

To buy time for the Olympus Supercarrier, one of the Shimakaze class Destroyers quickly oriented itself towards a Ha'tak and unleashed it's strongest weapon.

Giant spheres of blue light coalesced inside the open bow while giant bolts of energy crackled while the charge built higher and higher until eventually the energy was released.

A massive cone of unimaginable power was birthed, the utterly blinding light searing the eyes of anyone who wasn't protected. The beam flew forth at near light speed, the heavily charged particles smashing and then obliterating the shields of the Ha'tak class warship in a millisecond. The hull of the ship fared even worse, metals flash melting while bodies disappeared in attoseconds, unable to feel the pain before they vaporized as the beam with the fury of a thousand star cleaved through the ship.

The Ha'tak warship simply vanished, nearly the entire ship simply ceasing to exist with only the farthest edges remaining behind to tell of the existence of that ship and her crew.

However, the beam was so powerful it struck and destroyed another two Ha'tak's that couldn't get out of the way in time before they were slain.

Such is the unfathomable destructive power of the Synchro cannon, the strongest weapon in the Tau'ri arsenal.

Before the Goa'uld could react to the loss of three of their comrades, the Daedalus class warships lashed out, bright ruby red balls of energy collecting at the tip of their bows, more specifically towards the double large barrels that have extended out of their bows.

The Position cannons of the Daedalus class warships unleashed their energy, the twin cannons launching double ruby balls of death that should not exist and yet due. These contradictions of reality smashed into the shields of another seven Ha'taks and erupted as giant explosions of ruby energy smashed into the shields of the Ha'taks and ripped them apart in a flash.

Lacking energy shields now, the Ha'taks quickly ceased to exist as giant lances of blue-white energy ripped from specially created emitters on the Daedalus class warships, their Asgard Beam weapon punching holes through the Ha'taks hull as well as their Naquada energy cores, the energy releasing and causing the seven Ha'tak warships to be destroyed in massive fiery explosions.

The remaining fifteen Ha'tak's finally reacted and turned all their weapons onto the Olympus Supercarrier, their staff cannons launching massive salvos of superheated plasma bolts at the large lumbering warship.

However, one of the Furling Dreadnoughts moved into the stream of plasma bolts, letting the plasma strike their shields. Even though the Goa'uld forces are launching enough firepower to turn a planet's surface into glass, the Furling warship simply sat in place and almost dispassionately watched on as the Goa'uld tired in vain to damage the insanely advanced warship.

The other Furling Dreadnought on the other hand retaliated by launching fourteen silver arrow shaped energy charges that flew at the Ha'taks with the same speed as the Tau'ri weaponry.

The silver arrow bolts didn't even strike the shields, they simply struck the hulls of the Goa'uld Ha'taks as if there wasn't powerful energy shields protecting those vessels.

A second after the arrow bolts struck the Ha'tak hull, the hulls seamed to contort and shape as small silver balls of energy emerged in the center of the Ha'taks. The Ha'taks tore apart and compacted into the silver spheres and a moment after that, the silver balls exploded into small eruptions of light that left fourteen swirling sections of light were the Ha'taks died.

The last Ha'tak tried desperately to escape, but before it could, four Super Pendragons attacked. These Super Pendragons have been outfitted with four anti-warship grade torpedoes like those found on Tau'ri warships. The Pendragons let their payloads fly, allowing the sixteen torpedoes to surge forth towards the doomed Hatak.

The Ha'tak's shields flared as torpedo after torpedo exploded against the energy barrier, however despite the shield's best efforts, the energy being released from sixteen torpedoes was far too great and so the gold barrier crashed spectacular and allowed the remaining torpedoes to strike the vulnerable hull.

The Ha'tak died in giant balls of rolling nuclear hell fire that left on scant pieces of charred and worthless hull plating no larger then an apple remaining.

After the last Ha'tak was destroyed, the allied fleet turned their attention to the defenceless Goa'uld space station. Ba'al used compartmentalization as well as secrecy to keep this station safe from the Alliance, and that is why the Alliance has had such an easy time destroying the defence fleet and thus leaving the station an easy target.

The Daedalus warships as well as the Shimakaze class warships fired their 100 mm and 72 mm particle cannons along with their Asgard Beams as they gave the Pendragons covering fire.

The immense firepower of the Tau'ri warships blasted clean through the shields of the space station, the particle beams as well as the Asgard Beams of superheated plasma gouging massive holes into the stations armor and destroying a large amount of the stations anti-aircraft cannons within seconds.

The 60 other Pendragons that the Olympus class Supercarrier launched finally attacked now that the large plethora of anti-aircraft cannons were no longer a threat and so, the Pendragons all launched their anti-warship torpedoes as one, creating a massive field of torpedoes that flew forth quickly and struck the defenceless space station as one.

Sixty massive flashes of light followed quickly after, the large explosions tearing apart the station with unrivaled fury. After the last explosions finally cleared up, there was only a tiny few fragments of the station remaining and that is it.

Once the space station was finally destroyed, the Pendragons quickly flew back to the Olympus Supercarrier and once the Pendragons were back on their carrier, the Alliance fleet quickly turned around and disappeared as they engaged their drive, the Tau'ri vessels becoming encased in large golden spheres and then ripping open tears of which they then flew into while the Furlings simply tore open cracks in space and then flew in.

After that, the area that was once Ba'al's most important space station became silent as the nebula continued to move onwards despite the destruction it just bore witness too.

* * *

 **Time: 1200 Hours. Location: Earth. White House.**

"And that concludes our report about the raid on Fortress One. Ba'al will be feeling that one for a long time." Captain Alexander Travis said to President Hayes.

"Good job Travis. No casualties with maximum damage inflicted. Keep this up, you'll be an Admiral in no time." Hayes said.

"Thank you sir. We are going to be approaching Moon Base Granada soon sir, so we are going to have to cut this transmission." Travis said.

"Understood. You are dismissed Captain." Hayes responded.

"Sir." Travis said as he gave a salute as the life sized hologram of him disappeared.

"Well, that will definitely ruin old snake head's weekend." O'Neill said from the couch he is sitting on.

"Agreed. Just how important did our intel place that station?" Hayes asked.

"Very. Ba'al just lost his primary reupply, repair and rebuilding facility. Without it, he will have a harder time repairing, rebuilding and resupplying his ships until he can build himself another of those tation or he upgrades a few of his other stations. This will also make Ba'al a lot more paranoid about follow up attacks and so he will increase security around his other facilities until he is positive he can keep them safe from us." O'Neill said to Hayes.

"Huh, feels good to take that arrogant snake down a few pegs. What's our next order of business?" Hayes asked.

"Just got to iron out the global military transition plan you will be trying to get the other leaders to sign off on." Jack replied.

"Ah yes. That. I have a good feeling about this one." Hayes said with a smile.

The global remilitarization act will be the first policy that Hayes and the other world leaders will pass when Disclosure finally happens. The militaries of the world will unite together and be upgraded using technologies gathered from the Tau'ri's efforts and tribulations in outer space. It is estimated it will only take a few years to get all military personal armed with the new equipment thanks to Space Station Liberty insane construction speed.

"Anything else?" Hayes asked.

"Space Stations Anchorhead, Amsterdam, Equinox and Quazar are finally operational." O'Neill replied as he used the holographic table in front of him to bring up holograms of four new space stations.

These space stations are medium in size, being around the size of a at least 7 Third Generation Daedalus class warships in length and height. They are shaped exactly like Starbase 74 from Star Trek, having a mushroom like shape to it with a large curved top portion with a thinner cylindrical bottom portion.

"Remind me against what these bases do. With all the things we have been building in the last few years, I have lost track of them all." Hayes said as he eyes the odd looking space stations.

"These four space stations are the first of a new breed of space station. They actually have Space Fold Generators that allow them to Old directly into a planet's atmosphere. They can't leave the atmosphere using Fold until they get out of the gravity well, but these stations will allow us to take large amounts of ground forces and instantly deploy them on a target planet while also having large battle stations to aid in the assault. These stations are armed to the teeth and will make planet invasions all the easier since they can get Black Op teams directly were they need to do. They can also take a massive pounding and keep on fighting, Carter herself the frames should be able to suffer 93% structural failure and the stations should still be able to work. They are meant to aid us when we finally start going after Ba'al." O'Neill replied as the stations weapons, shields and hull were all highlighted on the hologram.

According to the files, these Orbital Rapid Deployment Battle Stations or O.R.D.B.S. have hulls 10 feet thick made of Trinium, Naqada and Robotech Alloys. The power generation is three Atlantis class Protoculture/Naquada/Omega particle generators buried in the frame with at 10 smaller Protoculture/Naquada/Omega particle generators spread around the station in the event of an emergency. For shields, these stations have energy shields a bit stronger then a Shimakaze class Destroyer. As for weapons, there is 4 x Positron cannons, 8 x Asgard Beam weapons, 30 x torpedo tubes, 6 x Improved Asgard Drone Weapon launchers with around 12,000 Improved Asgard Drones in the stations magazines, with 16 x 100 mm particle cannons, 32 x 72 mm particle cannons as well 200 x 30 mm CIWS turrets with 100 x ten tube Stargazer missile pods. The station also carry no less then ten Super Pendragon squadrons at a time with around 3,000 armed Marines using Cyclone armor to round out the offensive options of these stations. The Hyperspace FOld generators allow the stations to go at speeds around that of a Plato class Frigate.

Hayes nodded as he looked over the specs for the O.R.D.B.S. and then said, "Looks good. What about the satellite defense grid?"

O'Neill opened a new holographic window and said, "The satellite defense grid has finally been finished. We now have around 5,000 defense satellites covering every angle of Earth from attack. These satellites might be small, but they pack a big punch. Should anyone be dumb enough to attack Earth, they are going to find themselves facing massive amounts of firepower aimed at them in seconds."

Hayes smiled and said, "That's great news. This is will really help calm the masses down when we finally unveil the Stargate and everything we have been doing for the past decade or so."

"Yep. Also, Asgard have been recalled back to Orilla to met with their people and get caught back up to speed. Hopefully their replacements will come in soon. We have really grown accustomed to having Asgard personal on our stations and some people are going to have t put in extra hours to cover for their absence." O'Neill responded.

"We made it work before we knew of the Asgard and we will make it work now. If that's everything, I have to get ready for my meeting with the Russians. They are coming in to talk about their newest battleships they'll be getting." Hayes said.

O'Neill nodded and turned off the hologram and then nodded to Hayes and walked out of the room.

Hayes went behind his desk and started preparing for the arrival of one of the biggest members of the Stargate program.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 hours. Location: Gaia.**

Lya, eldest, wisest and most respected of the Nox, smiled as she walked through the massive meadow completely filled with mature specimens f the Flowers of Life.

The TDF had been kind enough to give them the Nox their own Protoculture Matrix as well as lend them their knowledge about the flowers and how to take care of them, however the Nox quickly grew beyond even the Tau'ri with protoculture due to their link with nature.

The Nox talked to the Flower of Life and so took the Flowers and spread them all throughout Gaia. The Flowers instantly took hold and thrived on Gaia since the planet was almost identical to Optera in almost every way.

The Flowers of Life were a welcome addition to the ecosystem of Gaia, the planet almost seemed to rejoice as their presence has caused the song that Gaia has sung since then has been more harmonious and pleasant then ever before.

The Nox loved to study and try to understand the Flower of Life. They are unlike anything else that has ever been discovered by the Nox and so they are endlessly curious about the Flowers.

Lya bent down a little and gently ran her index and middle fingers against the petals of a just blooming Flower of Life.

The Flower sang to her, releasing a spray of pollen into the air as Lya gave out a melodious laugh as the pollen flew into the air.

Lya then turned and left the meadow, heading back towards the village where she was staying at.

Lya thought on all that has happened to the universe since the Tau'ri have appeared on the galactic stage. So much has changed from that fateful day when SG-1 came upon this world.

"Huh. To think they would rise to such a position so soon. Perhaps, they are indeed the Fifth Race. Only time will tell if Thor and Fafnir were right." Lya as she walked into her village.

* * *

 **Time: 1400 Hours. Location: Pegasus Galaxy. Desolate star system.**

Fourteen Wraith Cruisers as well as a seven Wraith Hive ship cruised through the lifeless and barren star system that is home to five planets filled with nothing but poisonous gases.

However, what they didn't know is that they are being stalked by a pack of predators.

Hidden by it's incredibly powerful cloaking device, the massive form of the Aurora Borealis class warship Retribution slowly and silently floated after the 21 Wraith warships, the cloaked forms of her support fleet surrounding her as they moved in for the ambush.

ADF command found this small fleet and since the Third Fleet was nearby, they decided to simply get rid of them and so planned this ambush.

On the bridge of her ship, Larrin watched on as her forces moved in for the kill. With the Wraith unaware of their presence, the Third Fleet should be able to destroy this fleet with ease. However, something is wrong. Something about this whole situation just doesn't sit right with Larrin.

"Web's, contact the SDF-3 and get me Admiral Yamoshi." Larrin ordered.

"Yes Ma'am. Admiral Yamoshi is responding." Webs replied as a hologram appeared before Larrin.

He was a short man, being a whole head and half smaller then Larrin. He has light skin with dark royal blue eyes and shirt raven black hair that has a few streaks of pepper gray going around the edges.

"Commander Larrin, what is wrong?" Yaoshi asked.

"Sir, I think this is a trap. My gut is telling me something is wrong with this whole situation." Larrin said, getting straight to the pint.

"Yes, I have been feeling that something isn't right with this whole ambush. However, we cannot just let a whole Wraith fleet just pass by in front of us and let them go. If this is a trap, we will just have to spring the trap. Good luck." Yamoshi said before he disappeared from the Retribution.

"Ma'am. Pioneer is ordering us along with the Fist of Solomon to move below the Wraith fleet and get ready to attack." Webs told her.

Larrin sighed as she sat down in her chair and said, "Guess that's it. Move us below the enemy fleet and prepare to drop cloak. Charge weapons and prepare to raise shields."

Her crew nodded and worked swiftly as the large form of the Retribution moved below the Wraith warships with the equally large form of the Fist of Solomon right behind her.

Meanwhile, the forms of the Plato frigates, Daedalus battlecruisers, Shimakaze class Destroyers, Olympus Supercarriers with the singular Super Dimensional Fortress class warships all maneuvered into position.

"Third Fleet! Drop cloaks, raise shields and charge weapons!" Yamoshi ordered out once everyone was in position.

At once, the 33 warships of the Third Fleet of the Tau'ri dropped their cloaks and raised their shields as their weapons charged up and fired.

From the Plato's, each warship fired their Positron cannons along with their two Asgard Beam weapons, the large ruby red beams of light striking the organic hulls of the Wraith Cruisers. The red energy burnt into the thick organic armor and then exploded in massive eruptions of red light that vaporized massive chunks of the Wraith cruisers in milliseconds. The damaged Wraith Cruisers erupted into balls of light as the amount of damage done to them via a single strike of the Positron cannons were too much for their frames to handle. In the span of only ten seconds, the fourteen Wraith Cruisers were nothing more then space debris.

The Retribution on the other hand fired a salvo of Improved Alterran Drone weaponry that flew up and pierced into the hull of a Wraith Hive ship, the Fist of Solomon doing the exact same thing. Strong as these Hive ships are, their hull's were no match of the incredible power of the Improved Alterran Drones which tore through the Wraith warships with absolute immunity until they finally exploded.

The Pioneer herself angeled herself towards a Wraith Hive ship as her twin booms charged up, giant spheres of light coalescing into giant, blindingly bright balls of energy inside the hexagonical shaped booms. Once the Synchro cannons finished charging, the Pioneer fired.

The two beams of energy carbed through the battlefield, obliterating half a Hive ship that was just unfortunate enough to cross into the beams and then striking the backend of the target Hive ship, which was simply vaporized until there was nothing left.

The last three Hive ships were destroyed after the Shimakaze class Destroyers fired their own Synchro cannons and blew apart two of them while three Daedalus class Battlecruisers fired their Positron cannons into the starboard side of the remaining Hive ship, blowing away nearly all of the starboard side of the Hive and causing massive amounts of secondary explosions to ripple across the Hive ship until it's reactor went critical and finally, the remaining Wraith Hive ship exploded in a massive flash of light.

Larrin sighed as she saw the final Wraith Cruiser explode. She still felt that uneasy feeling in her gut, stronger then ever and she just couldn't get rid of it.

"Ma'am! Massive unknown contacts behind us thirty-eight degrees to our port side and 45 degrees of the horizontal axis!" Lt. Amelia shouted out.

"Turn us around and get me a visual of the unknowns!" Larrin shouted as a screen appeared and the sight made her insides turn to ice.

Around 1,300,500 miles away from the Tau'ri was five massive Wraith warships, but these were unlike any other Wraith warships that Larrin has ever seen.

For one thing, there are much larger then any Hive ship. A Hive ship is around 5,545 meters in length, however these behemoths are around 9,453 meters in length, almost double the size of a Wraith warship. Another thing that differentiates these ships from regular Wraith ships is the fact that their hull is completely filled, there is no large gapping area like in a Hive. The hulls of these ships are also much smoother then a regular Hive and is also black and crimson instead of sickly purple. The last difference is there are six wings on the side of the ships instead of two like with Hives.

"Ma'am, those ships are putting out six times the regular amount a Hive ships does. Also, I can't get any good readings off of them. Something is interfering with the scans." Amelia said from her station.

"Ma'am, Pioneer is order all ships to turn weapons of the last remain Wraith ships, full spread." Webs said.

"Understood. Get the Positron cannons online and target one of the Wraith ships. Follow up with Asgard Beams." Larrin ordered.

Larrin watched on as the rest of the fleet mauvered to face the incoming Wraith ships.

"Ma'am, Wraith warships have been designated as Wraith Dreadnoughts One through Five." Webs reported.

Larrin nodded as she filed the designation away for later and watched on as The Wraith Dreadnoughts came into range of the Positron cannons, but just as they did something terrifying happened.

Shape seemed to shift as suddenly another twelve Wraith ships appeared, however these too are unlike any other Wraith ships Larrin has encountered.

They are small, very small for Wraith ships. They are around the same size as the second version of Daedalus and they have black and silver hulls. The also have two large looking cannons on the upper parts of their deck as well as on their ventral hull as well. They are shaped a lot like oversized Darts, having very pointed tips with four sharp looking wings as well as numerous large rounded bumps in their hull.

These are stealth ships, the first of their kind, for how could they not be? They are using cloaks, a technology long since thought to be impossible for the Wraith to create. What other horrible secrets do these ships contain?

Immediately after they decloaked, these Wraith Scout ships launched forwards, their small size allowing them to accelerate to incredible speeds as they move ahead of their slower Dreadnought cousins.

"Open fire on those Scout ships! We can save the Dreadnoughts for later!" Larrin said, just as these Scout ships revealed another surprise.

The cannons on the deck portion of one of the scout ships turned towards a Plato class frigate and unleashed a weapon never before seen from the Wraith. The cannon's fired a pair of pure white beas that struck the shields of the Plato class hard.

The other Scout ships followed suite and fired their own beam turrets, the white lances of energy flying forth and striking the shields of all the Plato class frigates who took the beams, but all reported their shields dropping by as much as 31% in a single blast.

In retaliation, the ADF fired off their Positron cannons, but once again the Wraith Scout ships proved themselves to be dangerous opponents as they ignited many engines nozzles along the length of their frames and simple blew themselves out of the way of the ruby red beams of death.

The Scout ships then fired their Particle cannons, the small cannons firing large ovular balls of concentrated particles at the ADF which desperately tried to take down the Scout ships using their 100 mm and 72 mm particle cannons as well as their Stargazers. Apparently the best way to hit Wraith Scout ships is with ballistic missiles or other weapons that can track and alter their path.

The Devastator, a Plato class Frigate fired off her torpedoes, the large missiles flying forth and managing to lock onto the Scout ships, however the Scout ships unveiled yet another improvement over the regular Wraith forces.

Dozens of small organic looking turret along the Scout ships hull turned themselves towards the torpedoes and fired off hundreds of blasts at the torpedoes. However, the AI's of the torpedoes are much better then the computers of the Scout ship and they were able to dodge most of the cannon while only losing three torpedoes ad thus two Scout ships were struck by the torpedoes, the massively powerful ballistic missiles causing the Scout ships to be flung off their intended course.

The Devastator and the Sentry both angeled themselves and quickly fired off their Positron cannons, the ruby red beams of death carving into the bows of the Scout ships and melting deep into the ships before the beamed exploded, causing the Scout shis to erupt into large balls of expanding gas and hull fragments.

The other eight Scout ships were faring little better, the massive amount of CIWS turrets along with Stargazer missiles managing to cause tremendous damage due to the shear amount of them being fired. The Retribution herself managed to nail two of the Scout ships with another volley of Improved Alterran drone weapons that quickly tore into and then destroyed two of the Scout ships.

One of the remaining six Wraith Scout ships was destroyed then the Fist of Solomon managed to nail it with all of her 100 mm particle cannons, the large cannons tearing through the thin armor of the Scout ships and causing the ship to explode quite violently.

Two more Scout ships were hit by a Synchro cannon blast from the Shimakaze class Destroyer Raging Giant while another Scout ship was simply destroyed when the Normandy simply rammed the smaller vessel and the shield of the Normandy easily cracked apart the hull of the unfortunate Wraith warship and the last two Scout ships were destroyed via Asgard Beam weapon blasts to their energy core from the other Shimakaze class Destroyer the Shining Star.

Meanwhile, the Pioneer opened fire against the five Wraith Dreadnoughts, her 100 mm and 72 mm particle cannons letting loose streams of heavily super charged particles into the hulls of the Dreadnoughts, but to the shock of the ADF members the Dreadnoughts managed to walk away with only a few large holes blown into their hulls.

In response, the Dreadnoughts all turned their attention to the Pioneer. The five massive Wraith warships then all fired their rapid fire particle cannons as well as four white beams each at the Pioneer. The massive SDF class vessel took the twenty beam attacks as well as the hundreds of ovular particle blasts head on and came out the other side intack, however her shields did fall down to 62% thanks to that massive volley.

"Fire one of our Synchro cannons at one of these Dreadnoughts and then fire our other Synchro cannon at another Dreadnought! We need to put these things down fast!" Yamoshi ordered out.

The large booms of the SDF-3 were aglow once more as the fearsome Synchro cannons began to charge up rapidly as the shields of the mighty vessel were relentlessly pummeled by the Wraith Dreadnoughts, causing the shields to lose power very quickly.

However, the Pioneer struck back as one of her Synchro cannons fired of, the massive blindly bright beam smashing into one of the Wraith Dreadnoughts and easily tearing the large vessel apart until the beam struck and vaporized one of the energy cores of the might vessel, causing the Wraith Dreadnought to explode.

After that, the Pioneer used her starboard engine nozzles and quickly moved herself towards another Wraith Dreadnought and fired her other Synchro cannon at another Wraith Dreadnought. Once again, another Wraith warship fell victim to the firepower of the SDF-3.

After that, the Pioneer sent forth two streams of Improved Alterran Drones that burrowed into the hull of the Dreadnought. However, the Drones found it much harder to burrow through and destroy this Wraith shi as it;s hull is much more resistant to energy fields like the kind the Drones use then regular Wraith warships. The Drones still managed to destroy the Dreadnought, however it took a lot more effort.

The last remaining Wraith Dreadnought simply opened a hyperspace portal and fled before the ADF forces could destroy it.

Yamoshi sighed in relief, the shields of the Pioneer fell down to 31% and would have fallen completely if there had been another two Dreadnoughts in that fight.

The fact that the Wraith are starting to adapt their technologies and strategies really worried Yamoshi. If the Wraith are finally starting to innovate, then this war just got a lot more complicated.

Yamoshi sighed as he saw the battered forms of the Third fleet join up around the Pioneer. It was lucky that they didn't lose a single warship, however some of ships here came close to loosing their shields and a few of them even suffered blown crystals and internal damage. A return trip to Liberty is now in order.

Yamoshi ordered his forces to return to Liberty, all the time wondering where those improved Wraith warships came from.

* * *

 **Time: 1700 hours. Location: Unknown planet.**

The Wraith Dreadnought reappeared above a large, lush planet and in orbit around said planet is twenty other such Dreadnoughts, along with Hive ship, Cruisers and Scout ships that all look different from regular Wraith forces.

The Hives and Cruisers looked exactly like the Dreadnoughts, save for the fact all the Hives have silver and light blue hulls and the Cruisers have black and dark green hulls.

Finally, there is also a massive organic looking space station, it looks like a six sided star with a large circular middle portion.

The Dreadnought approached and then docked with the space station, the space station having enough room to dock ten Dreadnoughts per arm.

Once docked, the commander of the Dreadnought left his ship and went into the station, He didn't speak nor did he stop at all until he arrived at the center of the space station and then opened the door.

Inside was a massive laboratory where schematics of Wraith ship were appearing on while others had schematics for Wraith drones as well. The commander ignored this all and went straight for the singular Wraith at the center of the room.

The Wraith was large, being around Ronon's height before the augmentation. He had white pale white hair and a N shape tattoo on his face.

"Master, I have returned." The commander said as he bowed to the Wraith before him.

The other Wraith didn't say anything nor did he react as his underling spoke.

"Me and my forces fought a fleet of human warships. Even with the improvements, we did not have the strength to take down a single human warships." The commander continued on reporting to his master.

The other Wraith finally stopped and turned to face his subordinate.

"I knew you did not have the strength to face the "Tau'ri". They are far too powerful for simple upgrades like that to beat them. It would take something of a much higher caliber to defeat them. However, your attack did serve its purpose. I now have data regarding exactly how power the tau'ri warships are and now I can account for that as I develop the next generation of warship upgrades. Well done, you have served me well. As of now, you are in command of the newest warships I am designing. Wield them well in my name and you shall be rewarded. Fail me and you shall regret the day you were born." The leader said as he turned back to his work.

"By your word Master." The commander said as he quickly left the room, glad he lived.

The master Wraith took the data he downloaded from the Dreadnought and began to study it, already seeing designs for better and stronger improvements to his forces.

"No matter how great I make my ships, I will still fall by the Tau'ri's hand. Perhaps, an arrangement can be struck between them and me. Thoughts for another day." The master said as he got back to working, unaware he is being watched by beings beyond his imagination.

* * *

 **Time: Unknown. Location: Ascended Realm.**

Janus and Morgan looked upon the form of the Wraith that finally started to inovant and crate newer and better technology for the Wraith.

"So, he is the one." Morgan said.

"Yes. I have seen his work and although it is primitive, he is a very special Wraith. I think that just perhaps, through him a peace can be struck between the Tau'ri and the Wraith." Janus said, analyzing the Wraith critically.

"Is such a thing possible?" Morgan asked, doubt filling her voice. Peace with the Wraith is something she and most other Lanteans thought to be impossible. The Wraith never agreed to peace negotiations and just killed wherever they went.

"His heart is different from other Wraith. He isn't sadistic like other members of his species are. He simply wishes to lead his people into a better tomorrow. He doesn't like killing and feeding on humans, there is just no other way for him to live. If given the chance, I am sure he would choose another method of sustaining his existence then by feeding. I have never seen a Wraith like him before. It is very intriguing." Janus said.

"Hm. Well, whether or not he is the key to peace between the two is a question for another day. We have to talk about the Robotech Masters." Morgan said, turning her attention back towards Janus.

"They are getting close. They are almost ready to come here and try to take the Matrix for themselves. The Haydonites and the Invid are also preparing themselves. We are running out of time." Morgan continued on.

"I know. I have managed to convince a few more of our brothers and sisters to join our cause, yet we are still too closely matched. Attacking right now will only doom us to eternal struggle. We need just a few more and then we will be capable of beating the others. I even managed to get Olma free." janus said, causing Morgan to smile.

"Excellent. With Olma by our side we have another who will aid us in our battle. Where is she?" Morgan asked.

"I have hidden her somewhere where the others will never be able to find her until the time is right for us to move. remember, we must be cautious and careful about what we do. One wrong move and we might be locked away for all eternity. If we are to help the lower realms, we must have access to our Ascended powers" Janus told her as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Understood. Janus, what shall we do with the others when we beat them?" Morgan asked.

"I have thought long and hard about that and I have decided that it would be best to descend them. By descending them, they will lose access to all of their powers and knowledge and therefore no longer be a threat, allowing us to have free rein over our actions. Also, it might help them with their attitude if they are forced to live like mortals once more and feel the pain and agony we forced the rest of the universe to endure." Janus said to her.

Morgan nodded and said, "I think that is for the best. Now, I think we best leave each other. I think the others are starting to get suspicious about our actions and why we are spending so much time together."

"Agreed. I will see you around?" Janus said.

"Of course you will. Who else would spend so much time with you willingly?" Morgan said back before she disappeared.

Janus just shook his head and said, "What a women."

Janus himself then disappeared as well as he moved to a different part of the Ascended Realm.

With their numbers almost ready, the Ascended Beings have found themselves in two camps. Those that favor their non-interference policy and those that want to help those on the lower realms. Soon, there shall come a moment when these conflicting ideologies will cause the Ascended Realm to erupt into conflict.

It is unknown who shall win that engagement, bit one thing is known: It shall be the conflict that decides the fate of the universe.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have just had such a hard time finding the motivation to type anything recently. Also, I just had finals for college and that took a large portion of my energy and mental capacity. But I am back and ready to type! I will get Humanity's Resurgence, Story Ideas and also my Fairy Tail and DxD crossover all updated as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking around with me.**

 **As for the new Wraith warships, I wanted to make the Wraith seem like a threat once more and also I was getting sick of dealing with the exact same Hives and Cruisers all the time, it was just aggravating. So I wanted to spice things up once more and created some new Wraith warship types. hope you enjoyed that.**

 **The O.R.D.B.S look exactly like Starbase 74. I thought the station looked cool and wanted to incorporate that.**

 **Also, to find out what the Furling Dreadnoughts look like, simply type in Star Citizen c438 and it is the first ship on the left. I thought it looked cool as heck and so wanted it in my story.**

 **Okay, here is the datafile entry for this chapter.**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personnel Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-MDF-115 Monster Mk.3 Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height:** **22.5 m**

 **Depth:** **41.1 m**

 **Breadth:** **24 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **4 x 400 mm Particle cannons on back**

 **2 x 3 barrel missile tubes on each arm**

 **4 x 50 mm energy cannons on front of Destroid**

 **Crew:**

 **3: Pilot/Gunner/Commander**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **7 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **7 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex** **Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **12 x Shield Emitters**

 **12 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **4 feet thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **Unit has no flight capabilities**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **Unit was with the Macross when she jumped dimensions. They saw massive upgrades after the Siege of Atlantis and really saw their first taste of large scale conflict during the Battle of Taranis where they were instrumental to the destruction of the invading Wraith Fleet.**

 **These units serve as long range heavy artillery pieces. Units has largest amount of firepower and shields of amy Destroid.**

 **Units have seen smaller amounts of deployment over most Tau'ri facilities since units are not needed that often.**

 **End of Report.**

 **Designation: ADF-MDV-235 Ex-Monster Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height:** **22.5 m**

 **Depth:** **41.1 m**

 **Breadth:** **24 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **4 x 800 mm Micro Synchro Cannons**

 **2 x 3 barrel missile tubes on each arm**

 **4 x 50 mm energy cannons on front of Destroid**

 **Crew:**

 **3: Pilot/Gunner/Commander**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **7 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **7 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex** **Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **12 x Shield Emitters**

 **12 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **4 feet thick. Composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength.**

 **Thrust:**

 **Unit has no flight capabilities**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **The Ex-Monster Destroid was developed to see if Synchro cannon technology was possible of even practical for ground units to use. The Synchro cannons the ex-Monster Destroid uses are much stronger then those on the Super Pendragon, being capable of taking down a Anubis upgraded Ha'tak in a single volley. However the massive power of the Synchro cannons makes the Ex-Monster Destroid almost unusable after only three volleys. Further refinement of these power units are required. Units have seen limited amounts of deployment on only the most critical Tau'ri installations.**

 **Designation: ADF-MDV-116 Gawain Transport Destroid**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Battleoid Mode:**

 **Height:** **5.1 m**

 **Depth:** **2.0 m**

 **Breadth:** **4.1m**

 **Hover Jeep Mode:**

 **Height:** **3.1 m**

 **Depth:** **1.5 m**

 **Breadth:** **2.2 m**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x 12 missile tubes in shoulders**

 **2 x twin 25 mm medium chain cannons in wrists**

 **2 x 50 mm light laser cannons in chest**

 **1 x GU-221 Gun Pod**

 **Crew:**

 **1: Pilot.**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **3 x Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **3 x Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **4 x Shield Emitters**

 **4 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **4 and a half inches thick, composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Thrust:**

 **1 x large Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters on back**

 **2 x Anti-Gravitronic Thrusters on legs**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Puddle Jumper level Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **Description:**

 **A Destroid that is designed to go over any terrain in order to get troops to where they need to go. This unit is fast and is not meant to get into gun fights with enemy forces and therefore has a lower amount of shields emitters as well as thinner hull plating.**

 **Unit first saw active combat at the Battle of Taranis, with units aiding in the destruction of Darts as well as help damage the Cruisers and Hives.**

 **Unit has seen widespread deployment across all major Tau'ri facilities.**

 **End of Report.**

 **And that is the last of the Destroid data files, next time we start moving onto Tau'ri warships.**

 **And with that done, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets of Evil

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are with the next chapter of this story we have all come to enjoy.**

 **And with that out of the way, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Secrets of Evil.**

 **Date: July 10, 2007. Time: 0700 Hours. Location: Secret Wraith Space Station.**

The massive shape of the Wraith facility hung in the void of space as massive Wraith Dreadnoughts patrolled the areas around the space station with the smaller Wraith Hives and Cruisers flanking their sides, while a number of Wraith Scout ships were docked with the station.

Inside the bowels of the station, a singular Wraith stood in the middle of his laboratory.

The commander of these Wraith ships as well as this station stood in front of a Wraith birthing pod where a Wraith drone laid unconscious.

The Wraith commander took a vial of dark glowing liquid and injected it into the Drone's neck, watching on in interest.

The Wraith Drone continued to lay still for a few moments before the Wraith Drone violently jerked upwards and began to thrash around, all the while wailing and screaming like it was possessed by a demon.

Bright orange veins began to form on the sides of the Drone's head as it's teeth grew sharper and longer, its finger nails elongated and it's bulk increased and finally, the eyes of the drone began to glow and eerie and almost sinister dark shade of gold.

However, a few minutes later blood began to flow out of the Drone's nose, eyes, ears and mouth as the spasms increased even more in intensity and violence until at last, the drone just feel still and didn't move anymore.

The Wraith commander had not moved a single muscle since he began the experiment, watching on with emotionless detachment as he observed the drone's violent and horrific end.

After the drone expired, the commander went to a console and touched it, the holographic screen appearing as a Wraith symbol appeared on screen.

"Experiment 2214 is a failure. This is the Ninth generation of my attempts to cure the Wraith of our need to feed. However, my experiments have ended in failure. I am unable to effect the change in the Wraith DNA necessary to ride us of our feeding system and replace it with the digestive system of a human. Perhaps the gene code cannot handle the digestive system of a human along with the strength, speed and regenerative powers of a Wraith. My brothers and sisters will never accept a cure if they have to give up their abilities that make them superior to humans. A balance needs to be struck, but I have exhausted nearly every avenue that I can think of to try and create the effect I wish. Perhaps a longer transformation cycle is needed. Thoughts for the next experiment. End log." The Wraith said as the screen recorded his every word and then disappeared once he was done.

The commander then moved to another station where the schematics of the newest version of the Wraith Dreadnought was begin looked over before being sent to be constructed.

This Dreadnought is a quantum leap forwards for Wraith ship construction and if it works, it will pave the way for him to complete his plans.

Eight small organic looking generators were place throughout the ship in different areas, each one highlighted.

The commander went over the data with a critical eye and apparently liked what he saw for he approved the construction of the ship and ordered three to be built.

"Although powerful, these new Dreadnoughts will not be capable of matching the largest of Tau'ri warships in a one-on-one fight. However, they will be more then enough to destroy Queen Blacklight." The commander thought as a map of the Pegasus galaxy was brought up.

Queen Blacklight is the leader of a large conglomeration of Hives and Cruisers that have lost their queen due to fighting with the Tau'ri. She is currently the fourth most powerful Queen in the known universe, with only Queen's Starborn, Eternal and Death more powerful then her.

The Omega, Beta and Alpha Fractions have greatly increased their numbers as new Cruisers and Hives swore their loyalty to them as the Tau'ri destroyed dozens of Wraith warships across this war. In total, only the Alpha, Beta, Omega and two other fractions are still left in Pegasus. All the others have either been destroyed by the Tau'ri or absorbed into the five remaining fractions.

Queen Blacklight however is his target because one of the worlds in her domain is the key to his end goals. It is a small planet, with almost no strategic value or worth, however it is what is on that planet that is so valuable. Blacklight knows this and has reinforced the planet with a number of warships as she attempts to use what is on the planet for herself.

This is why the commander is so adamant on building better warships. If he cannot have a large number of warships, then he will have warships that are worth ten to twenty regular ships to make up the difference.

Looking at the number of ships in his arsenal, the commander says, "Not yet. Another five Dreadnoughts along with ten more Hives will be sufficient firepower to take what we need. Soon."

The Commander then turns off the screen and then moves back to another of his experiments, determined to take what he needs to achieve his goals, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Time: 0900 Hours. Location: Milky Way Galaxy. Unknown Planet.**

In the Milky Way galaxy, there is a single, ordinary looking planet where sixty Ha'tak class warships float in space as well as three massive circular warships that have a similar design method to the Ha'taks, but are much larger and are in a circular shape as well as having numerous spikes along with circular outer edge.

Down upon the surface of the planet inside a massive golden pyramid is a large golden room where a Egyptian style throne sits at the back end of the room. And upon this throne sits a man.

He has a short dark black hair with just a few patches of grey starting to appear at the edges. He has a short beard as well while wearing ornate robes that cover his body from chest to feet. He has the appearance of a monarch, a man of power and authority inside his domain.

This is Ba'al. Last of the System Lords and supreme ruler of the once mighty Goa'uld Empire. Currently he was sitting upon his throne as he awaited his "guests" to arrive.

He did not have to wait long as the door leading into the throne room opened up and seven men and woman where dragged in by his Jaffa forces until they sat near the base of the throne.

These are the leaders of the Lucian Alliance. It took a bit of work, but Ba'al managed to capture all of them and now here they sat.

One of them looked up at Ba'al and sneered as he said, "So, the last of the snakes stands before us."

Ba'al's First Prime smashed his Staff weapon across the mans face and said, "You shall speak to your god with respect unless you wish your tongue to be cut off."

Ba'al raised his right hand and waved it towards his First Prime and said, "Let these worms try and show they have teeth. It shall be entertaining."

His First Prime bowed his head and said, "Yes my Lord."

Ba'al grew a small smirk at his First Prime. He was loyal, diligent and above all else, extremely useful. He has never failed a task Ba'al has given him, no matter the odds. He even managed to hold of a Tau'ri attack fleet long enough for the remaining forces to retreat. No easy feat considering the vast amounts of firepower that all Tau'ri warships carry with them.

Ba'al then said, "I have gathered you all here for a purpose. You shall now serve me as my puppets to try and distract the Tau'ri for continuing to attack my domain."

One of the Lucian Alliance members laughed and said, "Attack the Tau'ri? That is the height of foolishness. Their warships are worth dozens of Ha'taks and that is not to mention that they are allied with the Asgard as well as those new aliens which are even stronger then both the Asgard and the Tau'ri combined. To attack the Tau'ri is to bring the wrath of beings beyond gods. There is no hope for victory."

Ba'al laughed and said, "I never said I expected you to be victorious. I just need you to provide warm bodies to pest and slow the Tau'ri down long enough for me to build up my forces."

"Even with ten thousand Ha'taks you would not be capable of beating the Tau'ri." Another Lucian Alliance commander said.

"True. However, how I intend on bridging the gap between the Tau'ri and myself is irrelevant. All that I require of you is to send your men to their deaths to keep the Tau'ri budy."

"And why would we do that?" Another Lucian Alliance member said.

Ba;al smiled a sinister and cruel smile as he said, "Because, I am your god and you shall obey my will."

Ba'al then nodded to one of his Jaffa who went and then brought in a large cauldron which was placed upon a hover device.

The cauldron came to rest near the Lucian Alliance members who were forced to stand up.

Ba'al walked over and opened the cauldron, show a large amount of water inside the cauldron, but the things living inside the cauldron was what he truly was after.

Inside was numerous Goa'uld symbiote. Shaped like snakes, these symbiots were different then regular symbiotes. Having almost death white eyes and a much paler complexion, they appeared to be ghosts. They also had a different skin then regular smybiots. Regular symbiotes have smooth skin covered in a special fluid to keep the symbiote wet even when out of water. These symbiots have a much rougher skin, almost as if their skin has been left out to dry for several weeks now.

Ba'al took his hand and plucked one of the symbiotes out of the water and held it near one of the Lucian Alliance members, who was desperately trying to get away.

"You know, in the history of my kind we never had the idea to try and alter some of our kind to better serve our empire. That is something I have corrected. What I hold in my hand is the first of a new breed of Goa'uld. It holds no mind of it's own and instead it serves as a means to anchor my mind to yours. Once implanted, you shall continue to act like you normally o, but everything you hear, say and think will be recorded and transmitted back to me. They are also impossible o detect by normal means. Through these Goa'uld, I shall now control the Lucian Alliance and indead, you shall fight the Tau'ri for me and be destroyed. As the Tau'ri say, "Two birds, one stone." Ba'al explained to the horrified Lucian members wh tried even hard to escape.

Ba'al placed the symbiote on one of the Lucian Alliance members shoulder, where it then began to crawl around to the back of the mans neck where it began to burrow into the man.

After a few seconds of screaming, the man suddenly went rigid and then relaxed as his mind was ensnared by Ba'al. This continued on until the Licna Alliance leaders were all puppets of Ba'al.

"Take them to a Lucian Alliance world and free them. They need to head back and get control of the Lucian Alliance quickly. Also, prepare more symbiotes and get ready to implant more members of the Alliance. I want them firmly in my control." Ba'al ordered his Jaffa.

They nodded and quickly took their captives away.

"How are the new ships going?" Ba'al asked.

"They are moving along smoothly. Our captive reports that we shall have our remaining 2,100 ships upgraded, but it shall take time. The slaves are working harder then ever before, and yet it shall still be around a year before our forces are all upgraded." His First Prime reported.

Ba'al frowned and said, "Troubling. Has our captive provided any method of increasing production?"

"He knows of several methods, however he says that using these methods will take time to implement." His First Prime said.

Ba'al sighed and said, "Although a set back, this does not derail my plans entirely. Come, let us inspect the other projects as well."

Both Ba'al and his First Prime departed from the throne room and went forth to a ring transporter that whisked them away to another large pyramid where they saw a massive open area where there lay dozens of Kull Warrior armors standing upright as they await their users.

These Kull Warrior armors are different from the variety that Anubis used. They have thicker armor plating that covered them from head to toe with no open areas like with the original armor. The armor plating is also a different color scheme, having dark silver for the vast majority while having black armor plating for the hands, feet, kneecaps, elbows, and finally the symbol of Ba'al is present in the very middle of the chest to signify who these armos serve. Also, the armor plating is thicker as well as spikier while also having a more serpentine look to the helmet.

These are the Kull Warrior armor , a vastly improved version of the armor that made Anubis's Kull Warriors so feared. The armor has been altered and upgraded to block the anti-Kull Warrior weapons that the Tau'ri supplied to the Jaffa and Tok'ra. The armor also have limited energy shields as well as providing a boost in strength, speed and reaction to the wearer. The wrist blasters are harder hitting as well as long reaching due to the on-board targeting system to ensure accurate shots. Additionally, two shoulder mounted plasma cannons have been added as well to provide increased firepower. These plasma cannons have the same amount of firepower as the Staff Cannon in Death Gliders while being much smaller and lighter.

After looking over the many armors, Ba'al was pleased to see that the armors are all ready for the future users. He and his First Prime then left for another pyramid on the planet were they found ten Goa'uld Queens, yet they were also different from regular Goa'uld Queens.

These Queens were much larger, being around double to triple the size of a regular Goa'uld Queen and also these Queens have longer jaws with thicker and stronger looking teeth.

Ba'al then also saw row and row of pale human looking beings that bore a resemblance to the Kull Warriors, but these were all 8 feet tall in height as well as being extremely muscled. These are the ultimate refinement of the Kull Warriors Anubis created.

These Kull Warriors are faster and stronger then the ones Anubis created, but most importantly they have been blended with specially created Goa'uld larva that have increased their healing factor ten times as much so to increase the Kull Warriors life expectancy.

After the Tau'ri gave the Tok'ra as well as the Jaffa anti-Kull Warrior weapons, Ba'al put away a small amount of Kull Warriors to try and find a way to get rid of the imperfections and flaws within the Kull Warriors. It took a lot of work, but it was well worth it. He now has some of the greatest foot soldiers in the Milky Way galaxy ready to enforce his will across all worlds.

After seeing that his Kull Warriors are coming along nicely, Ba'al and his First Prime left the facility and went to the shipyard.

Once there, they saw ten large space ships under construction that were very different from all other Goa'uld warships.

Ba'al has long since seen the flaws within Goa'uld ship design, but he has been incapable of correcting them himself as he is not a scientist himself he has been unable to create better warships. However, thanks to his recent captive, finally new and better warships are flying underneath the Goa'uld flag.

The ships are 1,300 meters in length, much larger then a regular Ha'tak class warship. The ship has a pyramid shape at the bow of the ship that extends out backwards, the sides of the ship having a sharp, angular edge to them while the dorsal and ventral hull of the ship is much slimmer then the sides to allow more weapons and have less mass. The ship has three large engines at the back of the ship while having four dagger like protrusions above the engine block. She is incredibly well armed as the sight of dozens of large gun emplacements can be seen all along her hull.

"Impressive. What are the capabilities of this vessel?" Ba'al asked.

"According to our captive, the ship has three times the shield strength of Anubis's mother ship due to her improved reactors. She also has better sensors and communication equipment then Anubis's mothership as well. As for armaments, she has 100 of the improved plasma cannons that are said to have three times the power of the cannons on Anubis's mothership. Also, there is a single forward mounted plasma lance emitter is supposed to have roughly half the power of Anubis's superweapon. Additionally there are eight particle torpedo launchers spread throughout the hull. Finally, there is enough area in the two ventral hangers for roughly 60 of the new Nova Gliders as well as twenty of the Seraphims. The vessel is claimed to be capable of going four times faster then Anubis's mothership was ever capable of going." His First Prime responded.

Ba'al nodded and said, "These shall be excellent additions to my fleet. Is my future flagship started?"

"Soon my lord. Our captive just finished designing your flagship and will begin constructing it." His First Prime said.

"Excellent." Ba'al said as he led his First Prime away from the shipyard and back to his throne room. Work continued on the new and improved fleet which shall one day sail the galaxy, bringing terror and fear to all who live in the Milky Way galaxy. Ba'al may have been struck many times by the Tau'ri, yet he is far from dead.

* * *

 **Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Robotech Universe Earth.**

Above the former site of Macross Island hung the imposing form of no less then fifty Azashar motherships as thousands of construction drones worked hard to finish the gate to the new reality where the Protoculture Matrix was taken to.

The gate was a monolithic construction, having two large pylon structures on either side of the main hub. The pylons are 15 kilometers tall while the main hub is 7 kilometers across. When fished, the gate will be capable of creating a massive portal that shall breach the walls between realities and take the Masters and their Zentraedi slaves to the new reality where they shall renew their search for the matrix.

Due to the need to finish the gate quickly, there are no defensive emplacements near or on the gate. The only thing to keep other beings away from the gate are the Azashar own impressive arsenal of particle cannons as well as their supply of Bioroid fighters as well as their Zentradi forces.

Inside the main command module of the flagship of the fleet, the Robotech Elders surrounded a large holographic console as they looked upon the gate as it as nearing completion.

"The Science Masters have reported that the gate shall be finished in to months time. We shall soon be able to continue our quest for the Matrix." Zosomo said to his two clone brothers.

"Excellent news indeed. We only have two years worth of Protoculture left after we head into the new reality. And that is only if e tightly conserve our resources. Any large scale battle will deplete our limited supply even farther, so when we enter our new home we must take great care to not engage in any conflict if at all possible. Any chance we have to simply run away instead of engaging must be taken." Zosomu said as he showed several holographic screens showing how much Protoculture as left in the fleet to his brothers.

"Agreed. Discretion and secrecy are going to be our greatest allies when in the new reality. The moment we arrive, I suggest sending out as many scouting parties as we can to try and find a place where we can hide until the Matrix can be located. We can use the factory satellite as a base of operations as well as Dozels fortress." Zosoma added.

"Speaking of the Zentraedi main commander, what have our spies found?" Zosomo asked.

"Our assumptions are correct, Dozel does have his own plans for the Matrix. From what little they have been able to gather, Dozel apparently plans to use us to find the fortress and then wipe us out using his own forces and claim the Matrix for himself. Such a simple and narrow plan can only have been created by Dozel." Zosomu said.

"Indeed. Now that we know Dozel is no longer loyal to us, what shall we do?" Zosoma asked.

"For now, nothing. Dozel is an important asset to us. His presence keeps the other Zentraedi in line and in check. If he were to be killed by us, it just might encourage the rest of the Zentraedi into open rebellion. The last thing we need right now is a revolt in our own troops. We can ill afford to be fighting the Zentraedi, especially when we need them to guard the gate to keep the Invid away." Zosomo declared, the mere mentioning of their hated enemies causing the other Robotech Elders to grow scowls on their faces.

"I have to agree. Despite Dozel's disloyalty to us, we need him and for right now, he needs us. We can count on his need of us to stay his hand in attacking us. Now that we know Dozels true intentions, we can account for them in the future. Let Dozel have his dreams of power, we will play along to his little game and when the time is right, we shall remove Dozel and show the Zentraedi we are their masters." Zosomu said.

"Very well. But we should keep a closer eye of Dozel. I think we should monitor any and all transmissions made by Dozel as well as increase the number of surveillance devices as well as spies to make sure we know the moment Dozel is preparing to betray us." Zosoma added.

"Not a bad idea. But we must be careful. Dozel might be blunt, but he is no fool. If we show even a hint that we are aware of his true plans, Dozel will strike hard and fast to ensure we cannot kill him. We have to be cautious and ensure Dozel has no reason to suspect we are aware of him." Zosomo cautioned his brothers. Dozel did not become the Supreme ruler of all Zentraedi because he could talk well. He is ruthless, cunning and above all else, has a hunger for power that almost rivals that of the Robotech Masters. If he has a sliver of evidence that the Masters are aware of him, he will fight hard and long to survive and as it stands, the Imperial fleet still has 1,850,000 warships left in service even after the Grand Cannon wiped away a large portion of the Imperial Fleet.

The fifty Azashar motherships would be able to cut a bloody path through the Imperial Fleet, perhaps even destroying it entirely. However, such a fight would more then likely result in the destruction of the Robotech Masters as well as drain what little precious Protoculture remains in their control.

So, for now, Dozel shall remain in command of the Zentraedi forces, however the Elders will keep constant vigil over him and when the time comes for Dozel to try and take the Matrix for himself, the Elders shall show him why they have been in power for so many centuries. Not only are they technologically superior to the Zentraedi, they are also much better at subterfuge and sabotage then their giant expendable armies are.

"How is our little side project coming along?" Zosoma asked.

"The Science Masters finally managed to stabilize the clone and have begun to work on her memories. In time, she shall be brought to serve us." Zosomu said, showing a hologram where a Trolian woman was in a Tirolian pod that had a number of pipes leading from the top and bottom.

"Excellent. Although she turned out to be a traitor in her first life, we shall turn her into our obedient slave. Her brilliant military mind shall aid us in our search for the Matrix. How soon until she is ready?" Zosomo asked.

"In around a month of so she shall be combat ready, or so the Science Masters claim. In experiments such as these, disappointments as well as setbacks should be accounted for. With these in mind, I would say three to four months possibly with another month or so added on top of that." Zosomu answered.

"Regrettable, but unfortunately inevitable. Considering our failure with Zor's clone, we must take more time with this one. She could turn out to be almost as useful as Zor was to use if we do this correctly. Failure is not an option." Zosoma said.

"I have already told the Science Masters that she is not to die and they are to take every single precaution imaginable to ensure that this clone manages to survive. If she does not, there shall be consequences for them. I believe that was enough of a warning to ensure that the clone is being given all the necessary attention and resources to survive." Zosomu told his brothers.

"Indeed. We should not rush them, but still a warning to let them know of the consequences for failure will suffice." Zosoma agreed.

"If that is all, I believe we should adjourn. We all have our duties that must be met." Zosomo said.

"Indeed." Zosoma said.

"I agree." Zosomu said with a nod of his wither head.

The three Robotech Elders left the main hall and went to their seperate chambers where they kept working for many long hours. Mainly the Robotech Masters Triumvirate keeps the fleet working as well as dealing with the day-to-day operations of the empire, but it is the Robotech Elders who have the true power and thus they all have their own responsibilities they have to attend to.

Meanwhile, their ancient enemies are beginning to make preparations of their own right now.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 hours. Location: Outer Rim of Milky Way Galaxy.**

The Regess stalked the halls of her massive warship as she heard the sounds of her children bringing back the mountains worth of Protoculture they took from the Praxians.

For the past few weeks, the Invid have been raiding worlds that have Protoculture on them now that the Robotech Masters have all withdrawn to Earth. Praxis, Karabarra, and countless other worlds have been attacked and have had all their Protoculture taken from them in order to feed the massive fleet of Invid that are amassing to attack Earth.

The Regess knows that attacking the Robotech Masters now will have them suffering heavy casualties and so is working to get all the necessary power to keep her forces well equipped for their upcoming assault.

The Invid shall wait for the Master's as well as Dozel's massive fortress to head on through the gateway and then attack the Zentraedi from the rear. They won;t stay and fight, simply smash their way through the Zentraedi and pass through the portal as quickly as they can.

To aid their odds, the Regess has had numerous smaller parties go and plant high powered explosives on the outer hulls of many Zentraedi warships. When they are heading for the portal, the Regess shall detonate all of them and cause panic and confusion in the Zentraedi forces. This should give them the opening they need to attack and get through the portal with as few casualties as possible.

Even so, there is a good chance a large number of her children will not be making it through the upcoming battle alive. However, they have no other choice. The amount of Protoculture left in the universe is dwindling to scant few scrapes spread across galaxies from Zor's journey through the local group. Not nearly enough to power the Invid and their massive war machine for much longer. They need a new source of Protoculture and soon if they wish to live.

The Regess has confidence that she and her people will be capable of finding the Matrix as they have the greatest link to Protoculture of anyone in this reality. However, what concerns her is the Children of the Shadow.

Even thinking of those monsters causes a tremor of fear to crawl up her spine. Those mechanical beings of hatred and fury have installed a great fear in the hearts of all Invid who saw their terrible invasion just after the Robotech Masters defoliated Optera. She is one of the few Invid who not only saw the Children of the Shadow, but she also lived to tell the tale.

It has been many years since the Invid were driven from Optera, however, there are signs that the Children of the Shadow have returned. Sensor readings that don't quite make sense, engine echoes, strange Fold signatures, etc. The Children of the Shadow were good at hiding, yet they are not perfect. Nearly impossible to detect doesn't mean impossible. Only difficult. The Regess was positive that the Children of the Shadow have returned and they know of the Robotech Masters plans.

They have an unnatural ability to know what is going on. Also, if they can find the Invid despite all that she and her people have done to hide from them, there is no way the Robotech Masters have remained undetected.

If the Children of the Shadow do know of the Robotech Master's plan, then that means her own operation is in jeopardy. She has already taken action to sure she and her children can get through the portal, but the Children of the Shadow will not be as easy. She still can remember the war with the Children of the Shadow and how like a flood, they washed away anything before them.

It took all Invid working together for decades to finally push the Children of the Shadow back far enough for the Invid to escape. The Invid's greatest fleets were quickly and remorselessly burned from space by their terrible crimson beams of death and their own firepower did little to harm them back.

The Invid's greatest strength is their swarm tactics as well as their overwhelming numbers, however the Children of the Shadow can match or even exceed their own numbers and their swarm tactics were met with swarms of enemy fighters in return. The Children of the Shadow hid themselves while matching or exceeding everything that makes the Invid so powerful and thus the Invid nearly were destroyed entirely by the Children of the Shadow.

Since that day, not a single sighting of the Children of the Shadow has occurred. Some sensors logs have pieces of evidence that the Children of the Shadow have been stalking he Invid for centuries, but there has never been concrete evidence that they are returning until now. All these sensor logs and numerous other factors point to the Children of the Shadow coming back.

The Regess just doesn't have a plan to deal with the Children of the Shadow. Those terrible beings are the Invid's worst enemy, even beyond that of the Robotech Masters and there is almost nothing the Invid can do against them. However, there might be one thing that can turn the tide.

An ancient piece of technology was recovered recently from Optera just a few weeks back when the Regess ordered a patrol over their dead homeworld. It appears to be a sensor module, much more advanced than anything the Invid have ever come across before. The Regess has a theory that it may have come from the mysterious alien race that sailed the cosmos many eons before Zor ever came to Optera.

Integrating the device into the ship has proven difficult, but if successful, the sensor module just might give the Invid the edge they need against the Children of the Shadow to secure victory.

The main problem with fighting the Children of the Shadow is the fact that since they can hide their energy signatures, it becomes almost impossible to hit them with the powerful ship mounted weapons on their capital ships. Combined together with their powerful weapons that they can fire even while hidden from sensors and the Children of the Shadow become incredibly hard to fight. However, take away their ability to hide and suddenly the fight becomes manageable.

Sure the Children of the Shadow are not so inept as to only rely on their stealth technology. They do have powerful shields as a backup if their stealth fails them, however without their stealth the Invid will be capable of bringing all 100% of their firepower against the Children of the Shadow without any issues and thus evening the odds a bit. Their own warships are no pushovers with their limited shields and immense regenerative abilities as well as powerful weapons and vast carrying capabilities.

And since the last war with the Children of the Shadow the Invid have increased their numbers immensely. They have at least twenty times the number of warships as well as fighters in addition to better technology now. So, while a fight with the Children of the Shadow is to be avoided, if it does come down to a fight, the Invid will now have a chance at victory.

The Regess then walked into a large chamber where in the middle, there was a tank full of lime green liquid that contained a single occupant. She was human, being around five foot ten inches in height with long crimson hair that seemed to shine while her skin seemed to brighten and darken as if there was energy barely contained beneath the surface.

The Regess gently laid her hand against the tanks cool surface and said, "Soon, my daughter. Soon."

The woman in the tank seemed to recognize the presence of the Regess as she started moving slightly.

"No my child, your time has not yet come. Sleep for now. Sleep." The Regess aid as she sent a pulse of Protoculture into the woman.

She seemed to calm back down and was once against gently floating in the tube.

The Regess smiled as she continued to watch her daughter sleep in the birthing tube, unaware that the Invid's greatest enemy was also making plans of their own.

* * *

 **Time: 1500 Hours. Location: Unknown planet.**

The Haydonite fleet, a collection of thousands of warships that appeared to be made of metal blocks in the shape of cylinders silengly floated through space as they continued their orbit around the dead world they have made into their beachhead.

The main flagship of the fleet, a large vessel that has sharper armor plating as well as several rounded armor plating sections on the outer hull that act as hanger openings for the immense amount of fighters the ship carries with it.

Inside the vessel sat the Awareness as dozens of reports were sent to it from it's millions of minions and servants that are the rest of it's race. Production of warships was coming along nicely. The fleet has swelled to around 500,000 warships now and that is where the Awareness is going to leave it. They have gathered an astronomical amount of Ryithium from all across the local group of galaxies and brought it here to power the fleet, however they now have to power 500,000 warships and even though their warships require a small amount of Ryithium to power them, the sheer scale of their fleet requires an incredible amount of the material which is not the most common substance in the universe.

Ryithium is not the rarest material in the universe, but you can't find it in every solar system, and mining the material is hard as Ryithium is very tough to physical impacts and energy mining would cause all of the Ryithium to explode at once, so slow physical mining equipment is needed to beat and break Ryithium apart for transportation back to the fleet where it can be processed into it's more usable liquid form.

Due to this, the Haydonite fleet can only grow to a certain limit before the amount of Ryithium mined exceeded the amount needed to power the ships. Haydonites can replace those loses, but their flet just cannot exceed the amount currently here.

In the end however, the Awareness deems these acceptable circumstances as even though they are vastly outnumbered by the Zentraedi, the Robotech Masters as well as the Invid, individual Haydonite warships are so powerful they make up the difference in numbers. Besides, the Invid, Zentraedi and Robotech masters are going to be attacking one another and thus weakening their forces. The fleet shall wait for the perfect moment and when the time comes, the Haydonties shall Fold into Earth's orbit and attack everyone and wipe them out with one big battle. Many haydonite warships shall be destroyed, however they can be replaced at a later time if needed and with their lose the amount of Ryithium needed for the fleet will decrease, so in the end it is not a problem.

To increase their chances against all their enemies, the Awareness has had his minions working on a new weapon. The Quantum Lances are their primary weapons and have served the Haydonites well in all of their wars for the past 1,000 years, however they are going to need something of a higher caliber if they wish to destroy the Zentraedi, Robotech Masters and the Invid.

The Awareness got some inspiration from watching clips from the Battle of Earth. Hacking the Zentraedi computers and stealing the video footage was pathetically easy as they are even worse at cyber security then the Masters.

Seeing the massive cone of raw destructive energy melt away millions of Zentraedi from the stars was a wake up call to the Awareness. If a species as technologically inferior as the Micronians were capable of killing millions of Zentraedi warships in one act, then it is possible that the Haydonties will likewise be destroyed by underestimating their opponents.

The Zentraedi are still a warrior race and the Masters might be weakened, but their Azasha motherships are still more then a match for their own warships. And Invid warships are a threat as well and their swarm tactics are still very deadly even to them.

So, the Awareness took the idea of a giant cannon and made a lot of alterations. He and his minions took the Quantum Lances that have been their primary weapons for centuries and then combined them with a Reflex Cannon design they stole from the Zentraedi and Robotech Master's database.

Combining the two together was difficult, but in the end it was worth it as now the Haydonites have a weapon that surpasses both Reflex Cannons as well as their own Quantum Lances.

Officially it has been called the Ultra Quantum Cannon. So far only the flagship of which the Awareness itself resides in has been capable of mounting and using the weapon, such is the energy requirements of such a deadly weapon.

The weapon has never been fired before, but simulations have shown promising results. The Ultra Quantum Cannon is supposed to have roughly twenty-five times the destructive output as a Quantum Lance, even though the energy requirements are just as monstrous.

By the time the Haydonties move to assault their enemies, fifteen vessels are supposed to have the new weapons mounted and ready. They shall serve as long range fire support, taking out crusicial targets at long range as the rest of the fleet either acts as vanguard for them or take the fight to their enemies.

With these new weapons, the Awareness has recalculated the chances and now there is a 87% chance that the Haydonties shall destroy all of their enemies, although with heavy casualties.

The Awareness has deemed this acceptable chances and has continued to wait until the Masters are finished before launching the assault. The Children of the Shadow are coming to steal the light and return all to the abyss that is space.

* * *

 **Time: 2100 Hours. Location: Zentraedi Fleet in Earth Orbit.**

Breetai opened the door to his personal quarters and closed the door behind him.

Breetai was exhausted, after hours to hard work in keeping his men as well as the countless others of his kind in line to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Zentraedi are warriors and so all of this inaction is driving quite a few of his men to the brink of insanity.

However, Breetai is one of the greatest Zentraedi commanders to have ever lived and so he has managed to keep his men under control, even if he too is starting to get a little anxious to be in the thick of combat.

He na dhis men have been out of the action for so, spending ten years searching for Zor's lost fortress and then finding it, only to lose the Fortress once again. After that, they spent three years searching the surrounding area for any trace of the Fold, but found nothing. Then Dozel, angered that such an upstart race would dare to keep the fortress from them, decided to attack the Micronian homeworld in an attempt to bring the Fortress back. After all, every sentient species holds a special desire to keep their homeworld safe from harm. Even the Robotech Masters are more defensive of Tirol then all of their other conquests.

However, even as the main Imperial Zentraedi fleet came into the solar system, the Fortress did not come back. Even as they attacked and destroyed the defenders of their world, the Fortress kept it's absence. Even as the last hope for the Micronians failed to destroy the Zentraedi, the Fortress stayed her hand. And even as the Particle Beams rained down from the sky and burned away the Micronian homeworld and the Micronians themselves, the Fortress never made an appearance.

Dozel and Breetai were both slightly shocked that the Fortress would not come, no matter what the Zentraedi did. Surely the Fortress would attempt something, anything to try and save the birthplace of it's crew and yet it did nothing. Breetai knew that strategically, the commander of the Fortress must have known it as a hopeless fight and so decided to keep back and stay safe to continue the fight another day. Yet he did not think the commander of the Fortress had it in him to make such a cold and calculated move as abandoning one's homeworld to destruction in order to continue the fight.

Of course, it was entirely possible the commander of the Fortress simply did not know their homeworld was under attack and so kept their distance.

After the final battle with the Micronians, Breetai was made second in command of all Zentraedi forces, second only to Dozel himself, since so many of the other high commanders were killed thanks to the Micronians massive Reflex Cannon. Breetai took the position and quickly tried to adjust to his new found responsibilities of trying to keep the remaining Zentraedi in line.

It was a tiring and exhausting endeavour, but Breetai did it without complaint as such a thing is not becoming of the second most powerful Zentraedi.

Breetai sighed as he looked down at his barren room, sans any decorations or novelties besides a bed and his desk were he was sitting. His desk has communication equipment as well as several holographic emitters to show Breetai any information he may require when formulating battle strategies.

However, instead of that, Breetai activated the equipment and selected a file that his people took when searching for the Fortress.

 **(Play: Two Steps from Hell: Archangel.)**

A powerful collection of voices joined together, their voices combining together as a strange noise built up in the background while another sounded like the ancient war drums he heard from the files he had gone over regarding some of the Tirolian's ancient history he was allowed to access. A few seconds passed and suddenly the noise increased, the voices increased in volume as the war drums beat faster while the stronge noise increased in volume and speed as well, increasing the total energy of the act as whole. After a little bit, there came a new noise in the background, the voice of a Micronian as it said strange words that Breetai couldn't understand in a way that blended in with the other noises. After that a new noise entered into the song as more Micronians added in, all of them saying words Breetai just couldn't understand while the strange noises continued on in the background. This went on for a little bit more until at long last the noises ended

During their few day in the solar system near Earth after the Fortress left, he had every single transmission from Earth isolated and recorded to try and find anything about the Fortress's location. Instead of valuable information, what they got were strange and confusing images and noises that his people still have yet to understand and figure out even after all of this time. A number of his crew listened to these strange noises and actually started enjoying listening to them almost as much as they do being in battle.

Breetai saw no harm in letting his men enjoy these strange noises as even himself grew to enjoy them as well. In particular, he grew to enjoy this singular noise more then all others. It would continue for a few time units and then stop, at which point Breetai would start it over from the beginning all over again.

Breetai moved his hand and started playing the song over from the beginning once again, letting the noises take up all of his mental focus as he relaxed from the stress of the day, unaware that the last revenge of the Micronians is underway. All across the Imperial fleet, tens of thousands of Zentraedi are listening to the files as well, given to them by Breetai's own men. For a race of warriors who have only been used for conflict their entire existence, finally being capable of enjoying something like this is a novel experience that is slowly infecting the Imperial fleet.

Soon, a time shall come when the Zentraedi will be forced to make a choise: continue living as slaves or to choose their own path and start to live for once.

The day draws to a close as the forces of evil from two universes continue their plans, all of them having different agendas and end goals for themselves. However, one thing is clear: there is a war coming and it shall be unlike anything these two universes have ever bore witness too.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I just really have not had the energy to type recently. But I am back and I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness.**

 **So, mysterious Wraith continues his work to create a better fleet for the purpose of reaching his end goal at that unknown planet where something f great importance lies in wait.**

 **Ba'al is making subtle moves, gaining control of the Lucian Alliance to send them off to their deaths to get more time to improve his own fleet. I really don't like Goa'uld ship designs, like at all. Ha'taks, Anubis's mothership, they all just look really weird or completely stupid, so I wanted to make a new design entirely. Also have the return of the Kull warriors, always exciting as well as the knowledge that Ba'al has someone who is helping him. Who is it? Just wait and see.**

 **Robotech Masters are closing in on Stargate universe, are aware Dozel wants to kill them and have a mysterious person they have high hopes in for.**

 **Invid have potentially found a way to see the Haydonites to try and even the odds, as well as also having a secret project.**

 **Haydonties have created a brand new weapon from the footage of the Grand Cannon and have amassed their fleet for the future fight.**

 **And finally, the Zentraedi are slowly getting poison by culture by the humans of the Robotech Earth who are getting their final revenge from beyond the grave. Where shall this lead too? Wait and find out.**

 **I really wanted to make a chapter where the whole focus is on the villains to try and flesh them out a little more. There has been a few snippets here and there about the, but mostly it has been about the heros and their own struggles. One of the things I really liked bout Stargate is the fact that they gave so much character to their villains. Ba'al, Anubis, Ra, Apophis, Todd, Michael, Cowen, Oberoth, the Replicators. They all were different from one another, they all had their own end goals and agendas as well as different methods to get what they wanted. It part of why I trully love this franchise so much.**

 **Also, here are three codex entries: One for the Macross before her Space Station Liberty refit and one after and One for the Aurora Borealis warships!**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personnel Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-SF-X401-A: Macross. Pre-refit**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Length:** **1,210 meters**

 **Width:** **496 meters**

 **Height:** **312 meters**

 **Armaments:**

 **Original load out:**

 **1 x Reflex Cannon**

 **8 x main Particle Cannon**

 **1 x secondary triple-barreled particle cannon**

 **4 x single barrel Rail Cannons**

 **16 x triple barreled Laser/particle beam turrets**

 **12 x Torpedo tubes**

 **48 x ten-tube Missile launcher boxes**

 **numerous single-use missile launchers**

 **During the Siege of Atlantis:**

 **1 x Reflex Cannon**

 **24 x 72 mm Duel Particle Cannons**

 **6 x 100 mm Triple Particle Cannons**

 **14 x Torpedo tubes**

 **50 x ten-tube Stargazer pods**

 **Crew:**

 **16,000 (3,500 crewmen,** **1,500 pilots and air group,** **11,000 troops and other personnel)**

 **Power Plant:**

 **Orignal:**

 **3 x Macross class Reflex Furnaces**

 **Refit:**

 **3 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **8 x Shield Emitters**

 **8 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **Original:**

 **Two feet thick composed of Robotech Alloys**

 **Refit:**

 **Five feet thick, composed of Trinium, Naquada with Robotech Alloys added in for extra strength**

 **Thrust:**

 **16 x Large Sublight Engines at back of ship**

 **FTL:**

 **Originally:**

 **1 x Intergalactic Hyperspace Fold System**

 **Refit:**

 **1 x Intergalactic Hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Drive**

 **Carried Mecha:**

 **200 x VF-1 Valkyrie fighters**

 **120 x QF-300E Ghost drones**

 **150 x Destroids**

 **50 AEW aircraft, space shuttles, etc**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Powerful Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Protoculture Matrix**

 **-Tractor Beams**

 **-Asgard teleportation beams**

 **-Transporter Booths**

 **-Mind of Zor (Was eventually moved to a Replicator Body)**

 **Description:**

 **The SDF-1 Macross is perhaps the most influential and important warship in human history. Created by Zor for the purpose of conquering worlds, Zor had the vessel seed dozen of worlds with mutated seeds of the FLowers of Life. The ship was attacked by the Invid and Zor was critically injured, but he managed to move his mind into the computers of the Macross and send the vessel towards Earth.**

 **The Macross crash landed on the small South Pacific Island of Macross, where she would lay for the next ten years. During these ten years, humanity found the vessel and began to rebuild the ship from the ground up, replacing large sections of the hull as well as rebuilding her offensive arsenal as they reverse engineered the alien technologies.**

 **In the year 2009, on the day the Macross was supposed to be sent on her maiden voyage, the Zentraedi fleet attacked and caused massive damage, destroying a number of RDF ships as well as launching an invasion of Macross Island.**

 **The RDF members fought back heroically and managed to kick the Zentraedi off the Island. The Macross then tried to head to the dark side of the moon to rendezvous with the RDF fleet, however the flet as attacked by the Zentraedi and in an act of desperation, Captain Gloval ordered a Hyperspace Fold Jump.**

 **This did not end well because as the Drive was activating, a particle blast shook the SDF-1 and caused the Protoculture Matrix to activate at the worst time. Due to the gravity of Earth as well as all the extra power, the SDF-1 was sent blasting through th dimensional wall and headed to a whole new reality with Macross Island as well as the supercarriers Daedalus and Prometheus.**

 **After coming into the new reality, Gloval ordered all personal to aid with the rescue of the civilians trapped on Macross Island when he got a call from Major Sheppard.**

 **After lending aid, the RDF and Atlantis Expedition commenced talks where the SDF-1 would dock with Atlantis to help them developed new technologies in exchange for the civilians being allowed to head to the mainland.**

 **A few days later and John Sheppard and his team discovered the mind of Zor, who lent his aid to both groups. A few days later and the Atlantis Defense Force was born.**

 **The Macross would not seen any action until the Second Siege of Atlantis, where she played a key role in keeping the Wraith from launching as many Darts as they could while also preventing the Hives from moving towards Atlantis. Although she nearly had her shields collapse, she preformed excellently.**

 **After the Siege, the Macross went to Earth where her capabilities were shown to the SGC to try and get the two groups to work together and she succeeded. it was here that the Asgard learned of the Protoculture Matrix stored within her and asked for help in using Protoculture to save their race. Gloval agreed and sent the data as well as Zor with his blessing.**

 **The Macross saw action across Pegasus, being apart of the Battle of Taranis as well as the Battle of the Aurora with a few other minor engagements all across the Pegasus galaxy.**

 **She eventually discovered Space Station Liberty where the Macross was upgraded so heavily she became an entirely new warship. After her refit, the Macross was sent on many more missions and also found Space Station Juggernaut. The SDF-1 Macross is without a doubt the most famous and decorated warship in ADF history and will continue serving the Tau'ri well for many more years.**

 **Designation: ADF-SF-X401-Super Dimensional Fortress Class**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Length:** **5,750 meters**

 **Width:** **1,300 meters**

 **Height:** **1,120 meters**

 **Armaments:**

 **2 x Synchro Cannons at bow of ship**

 **210 x 30 mm Duel Barrel rotary CIWS**

 **60 x 72 mm Duel Particle Cannons**

 **24 x 100 mm Triple Particle Cannons**

 **8 x Improved Drone** **Launchers with a magazine size of 24,000 Drones**

 **34 x Protoculture/Naquada Infused Reflex Torpedo tubes for the 72 torpedoes the ship carries**

 **40 x Ten tubes Stargazer missile boes spread throughout the hull**

 **8 x Duel Positron Cannons in equadistical position on the ship to ensure at least one Positron cannon can fire at the enemy**

 **16 x Asgard Beam weapons with Omni-directional firing arcs**

 **Crew:**

 **25,000 (5,500 crewmen, 4** **,500 pilots and air group,** **15,000 troops and other personnel)**

 **Power Plant:**

 **7 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **18 x Shield Emitters**

 **18 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **15 feet thick composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Carried Mecha:**

 **1,000 x Pendragon class Veritech Superiority fighters**

 **Ten Squadrons of each kind of Destroid**

 **500 x Auxiliary craft such as shuttles**

 **Thrust:**

 **16 x Large Sublight engines at back of hull**

 **FTL:**

 **1 x Intergalactic Hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Drive**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Powerful Sensors**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **-Hull** **Polarization**

 **-Protoculture Matrix**

 **-Tractor Beams**

 **-Asgard teleportation beams**

 **-Transporter Booths**

 **Description:**

 **The sight of a Super Dimensional Fortress class warship inspires different emotions. For the enemies of the Tau'ri, the mere sight of one of these monolithic ships appearing on the battlefield is enough to cause entire fleets to turn and flee. For the children of Earth, seeing one of these ships on a battlefield causes hope and morale to skyrocket.**

 **These warships serve as flagships for entire armadas of other Tau'ri warships with only Admirals of exceptional caliber given command of these warships. A SDF-class warships is not just a extremely powerful warship, it is a symbol of Tau'ri power and technological expertise. Serving on one of these ships is an honor beyond anything in the Tau'ri navy. Every single members of the Tau'ri navy wishes to serve on a SDF-class, as it is the most prestigious and important role one can have in the Tau'ri navy.**

 **Even though a precious few of these warships have been built, the few that have entered service have been some of the most important vessels in the Tau'ri navy, having changed the course of numerous battles one might have thought to be unwinnable.**

 **The Super Dimensional Fortress class of vessels is and will continue to be, one of the most feared and powerful vessels in known space.**

 **Designation: ADF-SF-X402-Aurora Borealis Class Dreadnought**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Length:** **4,500 meters**

 **Width:** **910 meters**

 **Height:** **540 meters**

 **Armaments:**

 **180 x 30 mm Duel Barrel rotary CIWS**

 **40 x 72 mm Duel Particle Cannons**

 **12 x 100 mm Triple Particle Cannons**

 **6 x Improved Drone** **Launchers with a magazine size of 12,000 Drones**

 **18 x Protoculture/Naquada Infused Reflex Torpedo tubes for the 72 torpedoes the ship carries**

 **90 x Ten tubes Stargazer missile boes spread throughout the hull**

 **4 x Duel Positron Cannons** **in equadistical position on the ship to ensure at least one Positron cannon can fire at the enemy**

 **10 x Asgard Beam weapons with Omni-directional firing arcs**

 **Crew:**

 **1,300: (1,000 crewmembers with 300 marines for internal security.)**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **5 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **5 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **12 x Shield Emitters**

 **12 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **12 feet thick and is composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Thrust:**

 **1 x large sublight engine in middle of engines cluster at back of warship**

 **8 x** **Medium sublight engines arranged in a + symbol at the back of the ship**

 **FTL:**

 **1 x** **1 x Intergalactic Hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Drive**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Extremely Powerful Sensors capable of detecting ships in hyperspace**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **\- Hull Polarization**

 **-Tractor Beams**

 **-Asgard teleportation beams**

 **-Transporter Booths**

 **Description:**

 **The first of this class discovered by the ADF was the Aurora just at the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy. After rescuing the crew, the Aurora as taken to Moon base ALUCE where she underwent major upgrades and repairs for several weeks until Space Station Liberty was located. Once Liberty was located, the Aurora was taken there and given several other upgrades very quickly.**

 **Aurora Borealis Dreadnoughts serve as the second most powerful warship in the Tau'ri navy. These ships generally serve as command ships of fleets if a Super Dimensional Fortress is not available or is incapable of commanding the fleet. Due to their large size, only a limited number of these ships have been constructed, however, the few ships of this class that have entered service have accumulated an impressive kill count and will continue to serve as one of the most valuable and important assets in the growing Tau'ri navy.**

 **End of Report.**

 **As a side note, ADF-SF-X401 stands for "Atlantis Defense Force-Space Forces-X402." I wanted to have a different designation of the ADF space forces and so it goes, X401 and then upwards since the Macross was the first of these warships technically.**

 **And that is it, so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!  
**

 **Farewell for now!**


	27. Chapter 27: A Few Good Things

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter of this story and the last one before the ending of season 3! Really excited about that.**

 **And so, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Few Good Things.**

 **Date: August 20, 2007. Time: 0900 Hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis Expedition and then civilian leader of the Atlantis Defense Forces, calmly walked through the halls of Atlantis.

After several months here in Space Station Liberty, the mighty city ship has finally completed her upgrades and her refit. It took a bit longer then expected to get all of the many new and exciting Furling, Asgard and Nox technologies properly built into the city, but at long last they completed their endeavour.

Weir couldn't remember all of the upgrades given to the city, many of them were far beyond her ability to understand when Fafnir tried to explain them all to her, but what she did know was that as of this moment, Atlantis is currently the most technologically advanced construction in the known universe as the Furlings, Nox, Asgard have all placed their most advanced technologies into the city, while Zor has also added in the most advanced Tirolian technologies he has available to him as well.

It humbled Weir to know that she commanded the most advanced city in the known universe, holding the fates of countless beings in her hands. The actions she has taken and will continue to take will decide the fates of many sentient beings across countless galaxies.

Fafnir had been busy not only installing the new technologies, but also starting to groom Weir and the other members of the ADF as the Fifth Great Race. She as well as all in Tau'ri high command could see the writing on the wall. It may not happen in her lifetime or maybe not even in her children or grandchildren lifetimes, but one day, the Tau'ri will have to take their place as the Fifth Great Race.

Fafnir had truly tried to install into Weir's head just how important a role this is. As a member of the Great Alliance of Races, the Tau'ri will be responsible for the protection as well as guiding lesser advanced races until the day they can be considered great as well. Not only that, but they will also be heavily involved in making sure peace is kept throughout known space.

Being a member of the Alliance of Great Races is not just a title. It is a promise to not only the other Great Races, but also the countless other sentient races in the universe. By accepting the position that Tau'ri will be promising that they will forever strive to uphold the morals of the Great Alliance.

After being told what it truly means to be a Great Race, Weir finally understood why Thor, Lya and Fafnir are so hesitant to declare the Tau'ri the Fifth Great Race. Despite all that they have done, it is undeniable that the Tau'ri are a young race and still have much to learn before they can take up the mantle.

Weir stepped into the control room of Atlantis and saw many technicians making final adjustments to the systems before Atlantis left to head back to Lantea.

"Weir." McKay said as he saw her approach.

"Hello Rodney. Are we ready to head back home?" Weir asked.

"Reactors are online and operating at 100%, shield emitters are working perfectly, star drives have been double, triple and then quadruple checked. Atlantis is ready to leave." McKay said.

"Well then. Let's not waste anymore time. Is Sheppard in the chair?" Weir asked.

"He's been in the chair for the last half and hour helping us make the absolute final inspections before we left. We can leave at any time, just waiting for your go ahead." McKay replied.

Weir smiled and then clicked her comm on and said, "Give me city wide."

Rodney nodded and punched the commands into his hard light controls on his personal Infiltrator.

"This is Weir speaking to all personal. We have finished our inspections and are finally ready to head back to Lantea. When we came here two months ago, Atlantis was battered, bearing scars of battles long past and also recent ones as well. Time had taken a toll on our beloved city, despite our best efforts to repair her wounds. However, today we leave Space Station Liberty, not only repaired, but upgraded beyond our wildest dreams. Atlantis has never been so powerful, nor home to so many incredible and unbelievable secrets as she is now. The day we first found Atlantis, I saw shocked and awed by her beauty and majesty. And now, I am even more shocked and awed by what she has become. She is more then the just some city ship. Atlantis had become my home, and I am sure I am not alone in that sentiment. Together, we shall continue on our mission to search for and discover more about Atlantis and her many secrets. I am proud to have been this Expedition's leader for almost four years and I hope to continue to be your leader and to continue working alongside you for many more years. Let us journey into the unknown together once more. Weir out." Weir said as her voice was heard by all in the massive city ship.

"Nice speech Elizabeth." Sheppard said from his position in the reclined control chair.

"Thanks. Take us out Sheppard, nice and easy." Weir said.

"Acknowledged." Sheppard said as the myriad of moorings and docking ports released themselves from the massive form of Atlantis. For a few seconds the legendary city hung in the zero g environment until the translucent shield raised around the 21 kilometer wide city.

Once her mighty shield was raised, Atlantis slowly went down the cylindrical section of Space Station Liberty until she came to the bottom which opened up like a flower.

Once free of the station, Atlantis calmly passed by the smaller forms of the regular city ships still awaiting their turn to get their own upgrades. Camelot moved from her position and went towards Space Station Liberty, heading towards the cylindrical section so that her own upgrades can begin.

Once clear of the nebula, Atlantis activated her Star Drives and enter hyperspace, the mighty city ship heading back towards her home better then ever.

* * *

 **Time: 0910 hours. Location: Space Station Liberty.**

General Brighton, commander of Space Station Liberty looked over the reports on his desk. The Eighth Tau'ri Fleet has finally been completed now that the SDF-8 Olympus Mons has finally completed her shake down cruise. The Ninth Fleet will be completed next month and after that, the ADF will switch their focus from ship construction towards finishing the upgrades for the city ships.

High Command wants those city ships completed as soon as possible. Having such valuable targets out in the open for as long as they have been is making a few of the higher ups nervous. Even though the city ships have shields that can withstand absurd amounts of firepower, High Command doesn't want to run the risk of losing even a single one of the incredibly valuable city ships.

Personally Brighton thinks that more focus should be placed on continued ship construction. Even with the Ninth fleet soon to be operational, the Tau'ri are vastly outnumbered. The Wraith, the Lucian Alliance, Ba'al, all of them have fleets much larger then what Earth currently wields and with the Wraith fielding much stronger warships then before, the needs for larger fleets is rising rapidly.

Since their first sighting of the upgraded Wraith ships, there have been four more engagements between the ADF and these new ships, each time the Tau'ri have come out victorious, however it has come at a cost as several Plato's and Daedalus class warships have been damaging with differing severity depending on the ship. Some have been docked for a day, others for over a week and still others were even worse.

High Command has made it a priority to find where these new warships are coming from and destroying their home base as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the Horizon scout ships have been unable to find the location of these Wraith's base. It's very frustrating for everyone involved in this mess as they try to find any lead on those vessels.

Another thing is the recent increase in attacks made by the Lucian Alliance. In the past month the Lucian Alliance has launched seven different assaults against friendly Jaffa, and Tok'ra facilities, resulting in the Tau'ri forces being sent in to help their allies. Each time Lucian Alliance forces refused to leave the battlefield, forcing the Tau'ri commanders to fire and destroy the Lucian forces completely.

This is very unusual. Lucian Alliance captains are murderous, treacherous and scheming sachs of waste, yet one thing you can never claim a Lucian captain of being is an idiot. They are pirates and criminals, not morons. They didn't become some of the best criminals in the galaxy by being incompetent. So these suicidal last stands are not the norm for the Lucian Alliance. They are basically throwing away the lives of some of their best commands as well as irreplaceable Ha'tak class motherships for almost nothing in return. Managing to destroy a single Tau'ri vessel might be considered a win, however they haven;t managed to do that and it seems that it wasn't their intention either.

Their tactics are asinine, basic and predictable, all of which are things that Lucian Alliance commanders are also not known for. They are known for doing every dirty and conniving trick imaginable to try and live another day. Instead, in these past attacks they simply threw themselves at the Tau'ri with a single minded focus even worse then the Jaffa on their worst days.

All of this has made High Command very suspicious. They believe it might be the first part of a larger operation, but they just can't see how. Regardless, the space forces based in the Milky Way galaxy have been put on high alert until further notice and all Lucian Alliance forces are to captured alive if possible.

Brighton just shook his head and looked down at his notepad. The entire universe just seems to be going insane lately, how he wishes to be apart of the ignorant masses some days. No giant loads of paperwork managing a giant alien space station in another galaxy. What a weird life he leads.

* * *

 **Time: 1100 Hours. Location: Unknown planet in Milky Way galaxy.**

The glaring rays of light generated by the solar system's large main sequence star illuminated the shapes of thirty Ha'tak class motherships as they silently flew through the cold void of space.

Down on the planet below, deep within the bowels of a large Egyptian style pyramid, a group of 7 humans were gathered around table made of silver hexagons with a tan top.

"We must do something. Ba'al is up to something. The latest reports show a massive amount of ship building across some of his most heavily guarded domains." One of the men said to the others.

"We must have patience young one. Should we charge headlong against Ba'al, we risk bringing his wrath against us." One of the slightly older men said.

"Malek, we can't just wait around for Ba'al to gather his strength. He is the last of the System Lords, we should focus all of our effort on crush him once and for all." The younger man said as he slammed his hands down against the table.

"Please refrain from sticking the table. I don't want to clean your blood off of it when you cut your hands." One of the woman said, her voice causing the younger man to wince and calm down.

"I am sorry Garshaw. I will keep my temper in check." The man said, bowing slightly to his elder.

"Se that you do. As a member of the High Council, you must keep a level head in order to guide our people. Brash and unthinking aggression will not be tolerated." Garshaw said, her words striking the younger man straight through his pride.

"Despite his youthful unthinking, our young companion makes a good point. Ba'al is growing stronger despite the efforts of the Tau'ri, the Asgard and their new allies. If we cannot get rid of him once and for all soon, we might see the second rise of the System Lords." Malak said.

"Impossible. No matter how much Ba'a tries and despite everything he might claim he is capable of, Ba'al can't beat the Tau'ri, the Asgard and these new aliens. From what we've seen, these new aliens are a lot stronger then the Asgard, who are now dozens of times stronger then they've been for thousands of years. Not to mention the Tauri are now fielding fleets of their own, fleets with more firepower then Anubis wielded at the pinnacle of his military strength. Ba'al might have many fleets under his command, yet those numbers mean nothing when there are multiple species with fleets more powerful then anything he can field." Delek said.

"Never say never. We have seen the impossible done before. Have you forgotten how a planet without any space faring technology managed to kill a galaxy spanning empire within a decade? Or how that same species went on to challenge other races with even greater power, and each time, they have come out on top? Also, have you forgotten how Anubis captured Thor himself and plundered the commander for Asgard technology? Who is to say that Ba'al cannot come up with a method of bridging the gap between himself and his enemies? The Asgard are not gods and can be beaten. It has happened before and can happen again." Malak counted.

"Perhaps, but the strength of these new aliens, it is beyond anything we have ever encountered before in our history. I seriously doubt that Ba'al or anyone, even the Ancestor's themselves, would be capable of stopping them." Delek said, not budging.

"We aren't here to talk about these new aliens. We are here to discuss what to do about Ba'al." Thoran said, bringing the bickering between the two to an end.

"What are you suggesting we do? We can't send anymore spies after Ba'al, the few we have in his inner circle's are being forced to leave for fear of being found out. Ba'al has drastically increased his security and is holding more secret's closer to his chest. He has also gotten better at finding our spies. So, if we send anymore operatives to try and get more information about Ba'al, we will be simply sending them to their most certainly horrible, drawn out deaths." Delek said.

"Also, our Tel'taks haven't had any greater success either. Our cloaks aren't effective against Ba'al anymore, so simply spying from space is out of the question as well." Garshaw said.

"Perhaps, it is time we ask the Tau'ri for aid." Malak said to the shock of the other High Counselors.

"Malak, the Tau'ri will never give us their cloaking technology. They have been very resistant to giving us access to any of their advanced technology or even telling us about it. As well they should, as we would do the same in their case." Garshaw said.

"I never said asking the Tau'ri for their advanced cloaking technology. I said asking them for aid. If we give them the location of Ba'al's strongholds, they can then spy on Ba'al for themselves and then they will be indebted to us. We can then use that leverage at a later date." Malak said.

That made the other Counselors quiet as they gave the plan a thought.

"Do you really think that will work? The Tau'ri aren't idiots." Delek said.

"No, they aren't. However, they will accept our deal. The reason being the Tau'ri would rather deal with us then spend hundreds of man hours trying to find Ba'als fortresses as well as sending their personal to their deaths. They are much like us in that regard. They will accept." Malak said.

One by one, the rest of the Counselors looked to each other and nodded as they gave their consent for the plan to be acted upon.

Then, they all started to leave, save for Garshaw, Delek and Malak.

"Malak, we need to talk about our population problem. We are losing too many of our people too quickly. We need a way to replenish our numbers." Delek said.

"He is right. We have lost too many of our brothers and sisters to Anubis, Ba'al and the war with the System Lords. Our kind will be extinct in only a few decades to perhaps a century if we do not get aid." Garshaw said.

"I know. That is why we need to earn the Tau'ri's favor. They have the ear of the Asgard, who have the technology to bring back our mother. By trading all of information about Ba'al and his movements, hopefully the Tau'ri shall be kind enough to beseech the Asgard for aid on or behalf." Malak said.

"That is placing all of our hope in the Tau'ri upholding their end of the deal. This is the future of our race that is at stake and we should not leave it to the Tau'ri to save us." Delek said.

"And what would you do? No other race has the technology to bring our mother, our Queen back. Only the Asgard do. We have preserved her remains to the best of our ability, the Asgard should be more then capable of giving her a new body for her to inhabit and then she can save our kind. However, to bring her back e need the Asgard and the Tau'ri are the only race amongst the younger races that the Asgard listen to. The Nox won't hear our request, the Ancestor's have been gone for millenia and these new aliens would never give us the time of day. If there is any hope for our kind, it lies with the Tau'ri. They have proven to be a kind and compassionate race, I believe they would do this for us simply because they believe it is the right thing to do. We mocked that compassion before, but now we need it if our race is to have a future. We must hope and pray that the compassion of the Tau'ri is enough." Malak said.

Delek sighed and then turned to leave, saying, "I truly hope you are right Malak, or the Tok'ra will vanish into the cold abyss of time within a century."

Garshaw also left as well, not saying a word as she left.

Malak stood in the room for a while, lost in his own thoughts. The dire situation of the Tok'ra leaving many worries in his mind. His only hope for his kind now rest's in the hands of the Tau'ri. Hopefully the past actions of the Tok'ra, as well as the information they shall give to the Tau'ri shall be enough to earn the Tau'ri's favor.

Malak then left the room, his mind a chaotic mess of conflicting emotions.

* * *

 **Time: 1300 hours. Location: Neo-Macross local church.**

Rick Hunter had a large smile on his face. Today is the day his big brother and one of his best friends finally get hitched after so long. Today is the day Roy and Claudia get married.

It's been a long time coming and Rick can't be happier that it has finally arrived. All those hours of helping Roy and Claudia plan out their wedding, helping set up the church, it will all be worth it when he sees the smile on their face.

However, there is one thing that Rick could do without.

"Oh god. I wish I was out facing a Wraith armada right now." Roy moaned pathetically as he nervously paced back and forth.

Rick closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, trying desperately not to snap and strangle Roy to death with his own tie. Now, normally Rick would be very understanding and would move to help alleviate Roy's woes, but this is the twenty-fifth time this has happened and Ricks patience has been eroded away.

"Big brother, I love you, but this is the TWENTY-FIFTH TIME YOU'VE HAD A BREAKDOWN! I get you are nervous, but come on!" Rick finally said, grabbing Roy by his shoulders and forcing him to look at Rick.

Not giving the stunned older man a chance to respond, Rick said, "Listen, you love Claudia right?"

"Of course I do." Roy responded, no hesitation at all in his answer.

"And Claudia loves you back, right?" Rick pushed on.

"Yeah." Roy responded.

"And this is something both of you want, right?" Rick said.

"Yep." Roy said with a nod.

"Then buckle down and focus Roy. Now, here is what you are going to do: you are going to stop worrying, you are going to get your suit on, you are going to walk down the aisle with your head held high, you are going to stand by the altar in your nice new suit, you are going to gasp in shock of how nice Claudia looks when she comes in, you're going to recite your vows and you are going to get married without any further worrying. AM I CLEAR?!" Rick asked with all the force of a angry god.

Roy nodded nervously, he could almost swear he saw pillowing pillar of fire form behind Rick as he glared at him, almost daring him to oppose him.

Rick then released Roy and moved back over to his chair, grabbing his small glass of water standing on the table. Pushing his head back, Rick downed in one go.

Jack Archer, an old friend of Roy's from the Unification War and current leader of Wolf Squadron turned to Roy and said, "Rick is scary when he's angry."

"You have no idea." Roy replied.

Rick, Roy, Max, Ben and Vince all grabbed their nice matching white suit jackets and put them on and quickly left the room. Once outside of the small room Roy went and walked over to the altar where the pastor is waiting for him while the rest of the best men all wait on the right side of the church for the bridesmaids to appear.

"If the commander is so shaken, how do you think Claudia is doing?" Max asked Rick as they waited.

"Claudia is going to be a beacon of calm. Nothing shakes her. I bet you right now, she is patiently waiting for her time to come in." Rick said.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh god Lisa! I don't think I can do this!" Claudia said in panic as she walked back and forth nervously.

Lisa, dressed in a gorgeous flower patterned light tan dress sighed. For the past thirty minutes Claudia has been having a melt down as Sammie, Kim and Vanessa have tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Lisa, we have to do something. The ceremony is going to start soon, we have to be going upstairs in less then five minutes." Kim said as she looked to her superior officer in worry.

"Lisa, you know her best, try and snap her out of it." Vanessa said, as Sammie and Kim nodded.

Lisa sighed and walked over to Claudia and gently grabbed her right hand and sat the bride down on a chair and said, "Claudia listen to me. I know this is scary. This is perhaps one of the biggest and most important decisions of your life, so it's natural to be scared. So I'm not going to tell you to ignore your fears and simply move on. What I am going to tell you is this: try and only think about Roy. Close your eyes and imagine him."

Claudia closed her eyes and listened as Lisa said, "Picture him your mind. His rough, short trimmed beard, his wild and long dark blonde hair. See his dark blue yes as they gaze into you. Try and imagine that Claudia, think of nothing else, but Roy. Take deep breaths and only focus on your fiance."

Claudia took several deep, shuddering breaths as she started to calm down a little, much to the surprise of the bridge bunnies.

After a minute of deep breathing, Claudia opened her eyes and said, "Thanks Lisa."

"No problem Claudia. That's my job as the maid of honor." Lisa said as she stood up and held out a hand for Claudia who took it.

Kim handed Claudia her bouquet as Sammie handed her veil as well.

With her bouquet in hand, Claudia took another deep breath and started walking up the stairs leading from the Church's basement up to the main floor.

 **Back with the men...**

Rick and the others watched on as the church was swiftly filled with many different people, many of them having served on the SDF-1 when she made her disastrous first Fold operation that led them to coming to Lantea. Vince Grant and his own fiancée Janet were both in the front row since they are the only blood family members Claudia has left.

A few minutes later and the organ began to spew out it's melodious notes into the church for all to enjoy as the bridesmaids and groomsmen prepared to head down the aisle.

A few moments later, Rick and Lisa began to step out into the main sanctuary as they walked towards one another. Once in front of the aisle, they both turned towards the altar, Rick's left arm hooked in with Lisa's right arm. The two walked together calmly and with a purpose until they reached the altar where the separated, Lisa off to the left with Rick moving to stand by his older brother's side.

After them came Jack who led Vanessa down the aisle, the two looking calm despite being complete strangers to one another. After them came Max and Kim, the two brunettes being swiftly followed by Ben and Sammie, who looked the oddest considering the size difference between the two.

Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all assembled before the altar, the music changed as the entire church audience stood up and looked towards the entrance.

Claudia Grant, decked in her wonderful white dress that has several flower designs on it, had her right arm intertwined with the left arm of Captain Henry Gloval who was wearing a nice light grey tuxedo. The older man look very happy and slightly emotional as he walked his subordinate down the aisle.

Once they reached the altar, the pastor then asked, "Who is giving away this woman?"

"I am." Gloval said.

Claudia let go of Gloval and gave her right hand to Roy who gently took it.

Gloval then sat down in the left side front pew, watching on with a myriad of emotions running in his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman together in Holy Matrimony. If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said, followed by a brief silence as no one said a thing.

"Now then. Let us begin." He continued on as began the ceremony.

"Marriage. Such a simple word and yet actually living out a marriage is so very complex. Marriage is not bright, sunny mornings filled with laughter and joy. There are dark days of pain and hopelessness that bring men and women down to their knees. However, it is during these trying times that having your partner's back is the most important. By facing these challenges together, no mountain is unclimbable, no obstacle insurmountable. As one, you will overcome the worst periods of your lives." The pastor said loudly for all to hear.

"The incredible love you two have for one another can be clearly seen by all. You not only love one another, you do so passionately, immensely. You lean on one another, you talk about your issues, and you trust one another. You both have what it takes to have a long lasting and fulfilling marriage. Of that I am certain. Now, for the vows. Roy, please repeat after me." The pastor said, motioning for Roy to turn to Claudia.

Roy turned and stared deeply into Claudia's dark blue eyes as he repeated after the pastor.

"Claudia, you are my dearest friend. You have always been there for me whenever I needed someone. Your compassion, love and integrity have always been your greatest strengths. You have been at my side regardless of all my many flaws. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I swear to always be by your side, to always defend and care for you until the end of my days, loving you with all of my heart." Roy said.

"Now Claudia, please repeat after me."

"Roy, you are one of the best men I have ever known. You are fearless, determined and unrelenting in your convictions. You defend those weaker then you and you always stand by your friend's side, regardless of the odds. You changed my life for the better. You brought an energy and passion with you that has made me enjoy my life so much more. I promise to stand with you, no matter the battles we will face or the obstacles we will encounter. I know that we can defeat anything that comes our way, together." Claudia said.

"Now, Roy fokker, do you take Claudia Grant to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Till death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Roy said with all the conviction in his soul as he slipped a golden ring onto Claudia's finger.

"And do you, Claudia Grant, take Roy Fokker to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Till death do you part?" The pastor asked once again.

"I do." Claudia said, a single tear running down her face as she smiled while sliding a golden ring onto Roy's finger.

"No, by the power vested in me by the city of Neo Macross, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said with a smile.

Roy wrapped her arms around Claudia wasit and bent down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders to pull him in closer.

The entire church erupted with cheers of jubilation as every person in attendance cried out with screams of joy and happiness, rejoicing as they saw their two dear friends finally join together in holy matrimony.

After the two finished kissing, they stood up straight with wide beaming smiles on their faces as the pastor said, "I now present to you, the Fokkers!"

Everyone continued cheering on as the newly wedded couple linked their arms together and began to walk down the aisle once again.

After the two left the main sanctuary of the church, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle in pairs once again.

A few minutes later and everyone as assembled in the basement of the church for the reception party.

Roy and Claudia sat side by side, smiling happily as pictures of them were taken as the two stood underneath a large painting of the SDF-1 Macross made by Major Lorne as a wedding present.

Rick and Lisa both looked at their friends with large smiles on their faces. They know just how much this day means for their two friends, both of whom have been wanting this for a very long time.

"Look at them Rick. Claudia hasn't stopped smiling once since she started walking down the aisle. I've never seen her so happy before in my life." Lisa said.

"It's their wedding day. Who wouldn't be happy when you're marrying someone you care deeply about?" Rick replied.

"Good point." Lisa conceded.

After a few more photos, Claudia and Roy both sat down at their own table, the bridesmaids and groomsmen sitting beside them.

A few minutes of everyone enjoying themselves and Rick was handed a microphone for his best man speech.

Rick stood up as everyone turned towards him and he said, "Today, one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing has married one of the best woman I have ever know. Roy Fokker and Claudia Grant, two people who were made for each other. Roy is my older brother, a good pilot, but a better man. Claudia is a good friend of mine, she keeps Roy out of trouble which a full time job right there."

Everyone who has met the man gave chuckle, Roy's actions more then speaking for themselves, especially all the headaches he gives to those in command of him.

"I can remember all the times Pop Hunter would scream at Roy for all the hair brained stunts he pulled when he was a member of the flying circus. I remember one time Roy flew his plane during a thunderstorm, a really dangerous stunt to pull in his old plane, yet the crazy son of a gun did it and acted like it was a Tuesday. Pop really tore Roy a new one for that one." Rick continued on.

Roy had a slightly embarrassed look on his face as Claudia gave him a flat look.

"But in all seriousness, what I want to say is this: congratulations Roy and Claudia, I can't think of two people better suited for each other. Roy, you're my older brother in all but blood and I wish for you a long and happy marriage with Claudia. Claudia, you're like a sister to me and I think I speak for Pop Hunter when I say, welcome to the family. Roy might be a lot of work, however he is a good man who will always be by your side when you need him to be. Congratulations, Roy and Claudia Fokker, may your marriage be long and happy. To the Fokkers!" Rick said, raising his shot glass up in a toast.

"To the Fokkers!" Everyone yelled back, everyone raising their own glasses.

Rick then handed Lisa the microphone and sat down as she started to talk.

"When I first met Claudia, I was still the Ice Queen and so blew her off without a second thought. However, what I didn't realize at the time was that Claudia is perhaps the most stubborn, and unrelenting person I have ever met in my life. She took it as a personal challenge to break me out of my shell, and everyday all I can do is thank her for not giving up on me, because I can't imagine a life where Claudia Grant isn't my best friend. Claudia is like the sister I never had, but always wanted. She is kind, hard working and immensely loyal to her friends. She brings a smile to all who meet her, she lends a shoulder to those that need someone to lean on and she constantly pushes herself and everyone else to be the best they can be." Lisa said with a smile on her face.

Claudia smiled over towards Lisa, a small tear in her right eye as he best friend talked about her.

"Roy is her equal in many ways. He is a good leader, but a better man. I can only hope that they have a long and prosperous marriage, I cannot think of anyone who deserves it more than these two. Claudia, Roy, congratulations on your marriage, here is to many years of joy and love. I hope you two have the best." Lisa said as she raised her glass up in a toast of her own. "To the bride and the groom!"

"To the bride and the groom!" Everyone responded as they raised their own glasses once again.

After that, Lisa sat down and gave Claudia a hug which she returned.

The microphone was the passed to Captain Gloval who stood up and cleared his thought before he began.

"Normally the father of the bride would give a speech at this time, but unfortunately he has passed away. So in his stead, I have prepared a few words to share with the bride and the groom as they have given me permission." Gloval said before he turned to Roy and Claudia.

"Roy, Claudia. Words cannot begin to express my joy at seeing you two finally take the next step in your relationship. Marriage is a huge event in a couples life and many do not treat it with the respect it deserves. However, I have absolute faith in you two. Both of you have proven time and time again that you are a team and you face your problems together. A little bit of advice from an old man who was married for ten years, wake up each day and never let the word divorce enter your mind. Never give that word a moment of your time. Live each day as if there is no other option besides making your marriage work. And you will be shocked by the mountains the two of you will be move. I know you to will go on to do great things and I cannot be more proud of either of you. You two are some of the most incredible members of my crew, and I am honored to have met you. Congratulations, Roy and Claudia. You have earned this piece of happiness and more." Gloval said with a proud smile on his face.

Claudia and Roy both wore happy smiles as they listened to their Captain's kind words, both of them honored by him. They both respected and loved Gloval, so to hear him saw such things about them meant a lot to them.

After Gloval's speech, the guest all ate for a little bit before the DJ said, "And now it is time for the father-daughter dance."

Claudia stood up and walked over to Gloval, giving him her right hand and said, "Sir, would you please dance with me?"

Gloval let a single tear run down the right side of his face and said, "I would be honored to do so."

He gently took her hand and got up. Claudia lead him to the middle of the floor just as the music began to play.

 **Play:** **Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman.**

 _She spins and she sways,_

 _To whatever song plays_

 _Without a care in the world_

 _And I'm sitting here_

 _wearing the weight of the world_

 _on my shoulders_

Gloval and Claudia began to slowly dance, Claudia staring up at the taller Russian man with a calm smile on her face.

 _It's been a long day_

 _and_ _there's still work to do_

 _She's pulling at me saying_

 _Dad I need you!_

 _There's a ball at the castle_

 _and I've been invited_

 _and I need to practice my dancin'_

 _Oh please, Daddy please!_

Claudia and Gloval began to dance a bit faster, Gloval holding his hand above Claudia's head as she spun around in a clockwise circle a few times before stopping and beginning to dance with Gloval again.

 _So I will dance with Cinderella_

 _While she is here in my arms_

 _'Cause I know_

 _Something the prince never knew_

 _Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

 _I don't want to miss even one song_

 _'Cause all too soon_

 _the clock will strike midnight_

 _And she'll be gone..._

Gloval looked deep into Claudia's eyes as they danced and for a single moment, he saw a fair skinned rusian woman with long raven black hair and deep brown eyes smiling up at him before Claudia took her place once again.

 _She says he's a nice guy_

 _and I'd be impressed_

 _She wants to know if I_

 _approve_ _of the dress_

 _She says, Dad the prom is_

 _just one week away_

 _And I need to practice my dancin'_

 _Oh please, Daddy please!_

Gloval brought Claudia close to him once again as they gracefully danced across the middle of the dance floor as everyone watched on with shock at their ease.

 _So I will dance with Cinderella_

 _While she is here in my arms_

 _'Cause I know_

 _Something the prince never knew_

 _Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

 _I don't want to miss even one song_

 _'Cause all too soon_

 _the clock will strike midnight_

 _And she'll be gone..._

 _She will be gone_

Gloval spun Claudia around in a clockwise manner again, once again seeing the raven haired woman in her place before the smiling form of Claudia took her place again.

 _But she came home today_

 _with a ring on her hand_

 _Just glowing and telling us_

 _all they had planned_

 _She says, Dad the wedding's still_

 _six months away_

 _but I need to practice my dancin'_

 _Oh please, Daddy please!_

Claudia smiled as she spun around once again, her form almost glowing with joy as she and Gloval continued to dance.

 _So I will dance with Cinderella_

 _While she is here in my arms_

 _'Cause I know_

 _Something the prince never knew_

 _Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

 _I don't want to miss even one song_

 _'Cause all too soon_

 _the clock will strike midnight_

 _And she'll be gone..._

Gloval pulled Claudia close once again as the song ended, their dance finished

"Thank you sir." Claudia said.

Gloval smiled and said, "No, thank you Claudia. I am honored you chose me for this dance."

Claudia gave Gloval and hig, which the bog man returned. After a moment, Claudia let go and walked back to roy and the others.

Gloval stood there for a second, watching her walk away before he too left the dance floor, all the while thinking about the raven haired woman.

 _"Irina, would you be proud of me?"_ He thought as another single tear silently dropped from his eye, unnoticed by everyone including Gloval.

After that, the reception went on for several hours, people singing and dancing in joy as they celebrated the Fokker's wedding. It was nearly twelve at night when Roy and Claudia decided to head off on their honeymoon.

Claudia, Roy, Rick, Lisa, Gloval, Max, Ben, Jack, Kim, Sammie and Vanessa all stood around the small silver car Roy and Claudia rented for the night.

"See you in a week." Claudia said as she gave Lisa a hug.

"Have fun you two." Lisa said with a smile.

"Oh, we will." Claudia said with a large smirk as she stared at Roy.

Roy felt a chill run up his spine as he was talking to Rick, Jack, Ben, Max and Gloval, but decided not to look back.

"So anyway, you take care little brother." Roy said as he gave Rick a hug.

"Roy, you act like your leaving for several months. It's just a week away. Nothing bad." Rick replied as he gave Roy a hug back.

"Yeah, but now you won't have me to keep you out of trouble." Roy said.

"Actually Commander, I think you get him into more trouble then you get him out of." Jack replied, causing Roy to stumbled back as if he had been struck.

"Such harsh words! And from one of my friends no less!" Roy said dramatically.

"Stop being such a baby Roy, it's not a good look on you." Rick said.

"Not that there are many things that look good on him." Gloval calmly said.

Roy look at Gloval with a betrayed look on his face while the other men all looked at Gloval with shock on their faces.

"Wow. Et tu Gloval?" Roy said.

"Of course. It's fun to watch you suffer." Gloval said with a barely concealed smile.

"Nice to know you love me. Anyway, me and Claudia better be going. Thanks for being here, meant a lot you guys."Roy said as he shook all of their hands.

"Of course Roy. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Rick said.

"Same here. It as an honor to be a groomsmen." Jack said as gave Roy a friendly smile.

"Well, thanks. See you guys in a week." Roy said as he walked away while waving back to them as he ent to the driver's seat of the rental.

Claudia soon joined him and the newly married couple drove away into the darkness while waving back towards their friends.

On by one, those that remained all soon left and went back to their place of residence until only RIck and Lisa were left.

"Well Commander, shall we head home?" Rick said as he extended his hand to her.

"But of course fly boy." Lisa replied as she and Rick entered ther car and drove away.

Two lives have been united as one as the day draws to a close. The love they share shining brightly as they enter a new chapter of their lives. However, all are unaware that the dawn of a new age of war looms on the horizon. Stand fast, noble defenders! Your new opponents shall arrive soon and with them, a war greater then all others. May the winds of fate smile kindly on you as you face these foes with the balance of the universe at stake.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **I have been looking forward to finally having Claudia and Roy get married and at long last, I finally did it!**

 **The song Claudia and Gloval danced to, my Dad and my sister danced to the exact same song for their own Father-Daughter dance.** **I felt it would add a sense of realism to the story if I used a few events that have happened in my own life in this story.**

 **I always have thought of Gloval as being a father figure in the lives of his bridge crew. I can honestly not imagine them having their weddings and them not inviting Gloval to at least walk them down the aisle.**

 **Also, a few minor things happen in the chapter, Atlantis finally is heading back to Lantea as the most technologically advanced craft in the Tau'ri arsenal. Tau'ri High Command is noticing something odd with how the Lucian Alliance is conducting their operations recently, unaware that they are dancing to Ba'al's tune. And the Tok'ra have decided to try and get in the Tau'ri's good side so to get their queen back. Nothing super important, besides the wedding.**

 **I would like to say I am sorry I have not been able to update any of my stories recently, things in my own life have prevented me from typing as well as the fact that I haven't had the drive to type recently. However, I am going to change that. As of right now, this story I going to receive all of my attention, that means that all of my other stories are now going to be on hold until this story is finished and then I will put up a poll to see which story is going to receive my complete attention next.**

 **Thanks for all the support and love you guys have given me for all this time, you guys rock.**

 **And here are the codex entries for this chapter, two of them. I hope you enjoy.**

 **ADF Files. Authorized Personnel Only.**

 **Designation: ADF-SF-X403-Olympus Class ****Supercarrier**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Length:** **5,125 meters**

 **Width:** **1,000 meters**

 **Height:** **670 meters**

 **Armaments:**

 **380 x 30mm Dual Barrel rotary CIWS**

 **8 x 72 mm Duel Particle Cannons**

 **4 x 100 mm Triple Particle Cannons**

 **50 x Ten tubes Stargazer missile boes spread throughout the hull**

 **6 x Asgard Beam weapons with Omni-directional firing arcs**

 **Crew:**

 **5,000: (1,000 crewmembers with 400 marines for internal security, while having**

 **2,000 pilots for auxiliary craft as well as 2,600 mechanics for the mecha.)**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **5 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **5 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **8 x Shield Emitters**

 **8 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **8 feet thick and is composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Carried Mecha:**

 **450 x Pendragon class Veritech Superiority fighters**

 **250 x Ghosts**

 **50 x Ascalon class Destroids**

 **50 x Morgan class Destroids**

 **50 x Mordred class Destroids**

 **50 x Gawain class Destroids**

 **50 x Phoenix class Destroids**

 **20 x Monster class Dstroids**

 **300 x Auxiliary craft such as shuttles**

 **Thrust:**

 **4 x Medium Sublight engines at back of ship**

 **2 x Large Sublight engines at back of ship**

 **FTL:**

 **1 x Intergalactic Hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Drive**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Extremely Powerful Sensors capable of detecting ships in hyperspace**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **\- Hull Polarization**

 **-Tractor Beams**

 **-Asgard teleportation beams**

 **-Transporter Booths**

 **Description:**

 **The Olympus class Supercarrier is the second largest ship type in the Tauri arsenal, only be outdone by a Super Dimensional Fortress class warship. These ships lack large scale weaponry like torpedoes, Alterran Drones, Positron cannons as well as Synchro cannons, however, they make up for this by having a large arsenal of strike craft as well as infantry mecha for ground invasions.**

 **The Olympus supercarriers have seen limited action against the Wraith, the Lucian Alliance as well as against Ba'al's forces and they have performed well. By staying back and not engaging large capital grade ships, these spercarriers keep themselves from harm while also allowing them to launch their greatest strength, their large fighter wing.**

 **Due to their large size, Olympus class Supercarriers are not produced very much, with only two per fleet. However, these small numbers aside, the Olympus class Supercarrier has proven itself as a formidable opponent as they can bring terrifying amounts of firepower to any battle in the form of fighters and mecha.**

 **Designation: ADF-SF-X404-Shimakaze Class ****Destroyer**

 **Dimensions:**

 **Length:** **1,000 meters**

 **Width:** **420 meters**

 **Height:** **380 meters**

 **Armaments:**

 **84 x 30mm Dual Barrel rotary CIWS**

 **20 x 72 mm Duel Particle Cannons**

 **10 x 100 mm Triple Particle Cannons**

 **6,000 x Drones in four launchers**

 **12 x Torpedo tubes**

 **24 x Ten tubes Stargazer missile boes spread throughout the hull**

 **4 x Asgard Beam weapons with Omni-directional firing arcs**

 **1 x Synchro cannon**

 **Crew:**

 **1,200: (1,000 crewmembers with 200 marines for internal security.** **)**

 **Power Plant:**

 **First Models:**

 **3 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada Reflex Furnaces**

 **Later Models:**

 **3 x Macross class Protoculture/Naquada/Omega Particle Reflex Furnaces**

 **Shields:**

 **10 x Shield Emitters**

 **10 x Fold Shield Boosters**

 **Hull:**

 **9 feet thick and is composed of Naquada/Trinium with Robotech Alloys for additional reinforcement**

 **Thrust:**

 **4 x Large Sublight engines at back of ship**

 **FTL:**

 **1 x Intergalactic Hybrid Hyperdrive/Hyperspace Fold Drive**

 **Auxiliary Features:**

 **-Alterran Designed Puddle Jumper Cloak**

 **-Extremely Powerful Sensors capable of detecting ships in hyperspace**

 **-Shadow Field as back up Cloak**

 **-Mental Interface System**

 **\- Hull Polarization**

 **-Tractor Beams**

 **-Asgard teleportation beams**

 **-Transporter Booths**

 **Description:**

 **Designed as a ship killer, Shimakaze class Destroyers have a high ship kill count, due to the fact that although they smaller and have less firepower then SDF and Aurora Borealis class warships, Shimakaze class Destroyers are fast, nimble and loaded with large capitol grade weapons that can tear apart warships much larger then themselves with ease, allowing these ships to punch far above their weight class.**

 **Shimakaze class Destroyers have been produced in large numbers to help bolster human fleets alongside Plato class Frigates. These ships have helped win many battles across their short service period and will continue to do so for many years into the future.**

 **End Report.**

 **And that is that end of this chapter, so as always, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a PM, always appreciated. This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Farewell for now.**


End file.
